Krieg und Betrug
by Abraxania
Summary: Voldemort ist besiegt, aber der Krieg geht weiter. Um den Bürgerkrieg zwischen den Zauberern zu beenden, tut Hermine das Unfassbare und rettet Malfoy das Leben. Wird das den Krieg beenden können? Oder wird Malfoy Hermines Hilfsbereitschaft ausnutzen? HGDM
1. Prolog

_Herzlich willkommen zu meiner ersten Harry Potter Fanfiction. Ich veröffentliche diese Geschichte zwei mal. Einmal auf Deutsch und einmal auf Englisch unter "War and Betrayal". Die englische Version ist mir nur möglich, da mir die wundervolle kanadische Amanda/**atruwriter** bei den englischen Formulierungen unter die Arme greift. _

_Sie kriegt von mir die englische Grobfassung (soweit es mein Englisch zulässt) und korriegiert meine schlimsmten Fehler und seltsamen Formulierungen. Und das obowhl sie ebreits 2 wundervolle Geschichten selebr schreibt: **Blood is thicker than tears** und **Growing**. Diese beiden geschichten solttet ihr unbedingt lesen!_

_Nun aber viel Vergnügen mit meiner Geschichte. Die deutschen kapitel werdne mit Sicherheit schneller upgedatet sein als meine Englischen. Also viel vergnügen für alle deutschen Muttersprachler oder diejenigen die sich an die deutsche Sprache herantrauen!_

_

* * *

_

**Prolog**

Er lag auf dem Rücken und hörte zu wie die Melodie des Kampfes um ihn herum langsam verebbte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er bemühte sich nicht mal, sie zu öffnen.

Er wusste, wie es auf dem Schlachtfeld aussah. Er konnte den Angstschweiß, das Blut und das Erbrochene riechen. Es war der seltsame, berauschende Duft des Krieges, der jeden Kampf begleitete. Egal ob es ein Sieg war, oder eine Niederlage. Das Schlachten war vorüber. Für kurze Zeit.

Der Krieg hatte sich eine Pause gegönnt.

Nur um dann wieder zuzuschlagen. Noch heftiger, erbarmungsloser und blutiger. So lange, bis eine Seite vernichtet war. Oder beide.

Die Historiker hatten den Großen Krieg schon längst niedergeschrieben in ihre Bücher, ein Kapitel darüber verfasst und abgelegt als den grausamsten, tödlichsten Krieg, der die Zaubererwelt je erschüttert hatte.

Doch er hatte mit dem Niedergang des dunkelsten aller Zauberer ein Ende gefunden. Mit Voldemort.

Sein Name war nichts mehr, dass die Zauberer und Hexen der Welt erzittern ließ. Der Dunkle Lord, Du-weißt-schon-wer…

Nun hatte er seine wahre Macht tatsächlich verloren: die Angst vor seinem Namen.

Sie hatten seinen Namen niedergeschrieben, tausendfach in Büchern.

Und nichts würde von der Macht dieses Namens bleiben.

Er war eine Figur in den Geschichten geworden, die Eltern ihren Kindern erzählten, wenn diese nicht gehorchen wollten.

_Und wenn Du nicht lieb bist, dann holt Dich Lord Voldemort._

Oh ja, die Zeit des Dunklen Lords war vorüber. Dieses Kapitel war abgeschlossen.

Aber in einem hatten die Geschichtsschreiber Unrecht. Der Große Krieg war nicht vorüber.

Der Große Krieg hatte soeben erst begonnen…

tbc


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Er war alles geworden, was sein Vater von ihm verlangt hatte. Er war stark, tödlich und ein mächtiger Zauberer seiner Zeit.

Sein Gewissen hatte er schon vor langer Zeit aus seinem Kopf verbannt.

Er hatte immer gehorcht.

Sein ganzes Leben lang war er dazu ausgebildet und trainiert worden, das Erbe seines Vaters anzutreten, sein Ebenbild zu sein. Und doch war er nichts als sein Untergebener und sein Handlanger. Er war genau das, was sein Vater sich immer erträumt hatte: seine mächtigste Waffe.

Sein Vater hatte die Macht und er machte für ihn die schmutzige Arbeit.

Nicht weil er es wollte, oder gar weil er seine Vater liebte.

Oh nein. Er verabscheute seinen Vater.

Aber er war der einzige Vater, den er kannte.

Er fürchtete nicht die Gräueltaten, die er im Auftrag seines Vaters beging.

Nein, er sah sie als Herausforderung an.

Es hatte ihn schon immer gereizt, Grenzen zu übertreten, sich selbst über das Mögliche hinaus zu katapultieren. Er hatte ein Leben der Extreme geführt. Seine Macht und sein Können waren mit dem Alter gewachsen. Er hatte sich körperlich und psychisch weit über das Menschliche hinaus gewagt, um sein Versagen als Sohn in jungen Jahren wieder gut zu machen.

Und sein Vater hatte ihn angetrieben und genötigt, sich immer wieder zu übertreffen, sich selbst zu besiegen. Doch noch hatte er keine Vergebung von seinem Vater bekommen, denn das, wovor er tief in seinem Innersten wirklich Angst hatte, hatte er noch nicht besiegt:

seine Gefühle.

Gefühle, so hatte ihm sein Vater schon früh beigebracht, waren nichts weiter als Schwäche.

Und die Liebe war das törichtste aller Gefühle, denn es machte verwundbar. Und so hatte er sich der Liebe verschlossen.

Ja, er hatte zwar besessen. Aber niemals hatte er geliebt.

Und doch waren es seine sorgsam unterdrückten Gefühle gewesen, die sein Gewissen in sein Bewusstsein zurückgeholt hatten. Und das Gewissen, so hatte er gelernt, war der Anfang der eigenen Vernichtung.

Und deswegen lag er hier.

Er hatte gezögert. Er hatte Schwäche gezeigt.

Sein Gewissen hatte ihn davon abgehalten. Der kommende Tod war seine gerechte Strafe.

Es war ein junges Mädchen gewesen, dem er heute gegenübergestanden hatte. Es hatte lange schwarzbraune Locken und ein bezauberndes Gesicht, das von der Panik entstellt war, als es ihn entdeckt hatte.

Fast alle Zauberer und Hexen kannten sein Gesicht. Und für die meisten war es das Letzte, was sie in ihrem Leben sahen, bevor der Tod sie holte.

Sein Auftrag war einfach und klar gewesen:

Er sollte der Armee des Feindes die entscheidende moralische Stichwunde zufügen, die den Sieg für seine Seite in dieser Schlacht herbeiführen würde. Er sollte Verheeren unter der Nachhut anrichten, die aus jungen unerfahrenen Zauberern und Hexen bestand, die nur in allergrößter Not auf das Schlachtfeld geholt werden sollten. Er sollte sie alle ermorden.

Und dann hatte er dem Mädchen gegenüber gestanden.

Es hatte ihn entdeckt, als er sich unter die Nachhut gemischt hatte. Mitten unter sie. Die Kapuze tief in sein Gesicht gezogen.

Aus ihrer eigenen Mitte zuzuschlagen war sein Plan gewesen. Er hatte sich erhofft, das ausgelöste Chaos und die Verwirrung ausnutzen zu können. Doch es kam alles ganz anders.

Das Mädchen war vielleicht sechzehn gewesen. Ein junges Ding, das seine Zeit eigentlich hätte auf Hogwarts verbringen sollen und nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld.

Hogwarts. Der Gedanke an seine Schulzeit löste eine Kettenreaktion in ihm aus und die Erinnerung an die vergangenen Tage seiner Jugend machten ihn wehmütig und traurig. Seine unbeschwerteste Zeit war es gewesen. Und er hatte diese Zeit geliebt, bis sie je zerstört wurde. Durch seine eigenen Taten. Liebe ist das gefährlichste aller Gefühle. Es macht verletzbar.

Er hatte den tödlichen Zauber nicht aussprechen können. Er hatte gewartet, dass die Bilder seiner Jugend an ihm vorbeizogen, damit er mit seinem jetzigen Leben weitermachen konnte: dem Krieg und der Vernichtung.

Doch die Bilder gingen nicht weg und das Mädchen nutzte seine letzte Chance.

Der Fluch hatte ihn unerwartet getroffen. Er war nicht tödlich, aber hatte ihn schwer verletzt und er wusste, dass das Blut und sein Leben ihn langsam und unerbittlich verließen.

Er war erstaunt, dass es ihm der Gedanke zu sterben, nichts auszumachen schien. Es gab nichts, was ihn hier hielt. Und es gab niemanden, der um ihn trauern würde.

„Hierher! Ich habe ihn gefunden!" Der Schrei von einer Frau gellte über das verlassene Schlachtfeld.

Er hörte, wie mehrere Personen auf ihn zu rannten. Jemand kniete sich zu ihm nieder und drehte seinen Kopf hin und her. Er war nicht fähig zu sprechen.

„Ist er tot?" fragte die erstickte Stimme der Frau, die ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Doch sein Geist war bereits zu umnachtet, um sie noch zuordnen zu können.

„So gut wie." antwortete die kühle Stimme eines Mannes, die ebenso vertraut klang. Er versuchte den Kopf zu schütteln, um wieder klar zu denken, Doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Waren diese Leute hier um ihm zu helfen?

„Was werden wir jetzt tun?" schluchzte die Frau.

„Wir können uns nicht mit ihm belasten. Wir müssen sehen, dass wir wegkommen."

Er meinte ein leises Bedauern im Tonfall des Mannes herauszuhören.

„Sie werden ihn finden! Wir können ihn so nicht liegen lassen!" Die Frau, die ihn gefunden hatte, kreischte fast.

„Du hast vollkommen Recht. So können wir ihn nicht liegen lassen."

Und plötzlich erkannte er die Stimme, die beim letzten Satz einen zynischen Klang angenommen hatte. Es war die Stimme seines Vaters. Die andere Stimme, die seiner Mutter gehörte war verstummt. Er hörte nur noch ein leises Schluchzen. Da war ihm klar, dass sie nicht gekommen waren, um ihm zu helfen.

Er lächelte bitter. Auch wenn sein Gesicht es nicht widerspiegelte, da er keine Kraft mehr dazu hatte.

Er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Er hatte es selber schon oft getan. Doch er hatte nie geglaubt, dass es auch einmal ihn treffen würde.

Und dann hörte er den Fluch aus dem Mund seines Vaters:

„**Silencio totalis!"**

Die Welt um Draco wurde dunkel.


	3. Kapitel 2

**_Vielen Dank für die ersten Reviews zu meiner Geschichte. Ich hoffe sehr, dass sie das hält, was ihr euch davon versprecht. Ich gebe mir zumindest die größte Mühe. In diesem Kapitel wird es ein Wiedersehen mit altbekannten Freunden geben. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt dieses Kapitel auch._****_ Aber nun genug der Worte, viel Spaß beim Lesen! _  
**

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 2**

„Harry! Hermine! Kommt schnell!"

Harry hob den Kopf und schaute besorgt zu Ron, der sich über eine Gestalt am Boden beugte. Harry strich sich mit dem Handrücken über die verschwitzte Stirn. Der Staub brannte auf seiner Haut, als er ihn verrieb.  
Noch immer war er überrascht, dass sich seine Stirn glatt anfühlte und die Narbe, die ihn seit seiner Geburt gezeichnet hatte, seit seinem Sieg über Voldemort vor mehreren Jahren verschwunden war.  
Vor sechs Jahren und drei Monaten und neun Tagen, um genau zu sein. Dieser Tag hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt und nicht nur wegen der Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords…

Harry ging auf Ron und Hermine zu, die sich nun ebenfalls über den leblosen Körper am Boden beugte. Er fühlte das Verlangen zu rennen, doch seine Angst vor dem was er vorfinden könnte hielt ihn davor zurück.  
Er verabscheute diese Momente, wo Ron, Hermine und er über das verhasste Schlachtfeld gingen und nach den Überlebenden und Verletzten suchten.  
Sie fanden zu wenige Überlebende und zu viele Tote, denen Sie nicht mehr helfen konnten. Aber er hatte Hermine versprochen, diese Rundgänge mit ihr gemeinsam durchzustehen, um denen zu helfen, denen noch zu helfen war.

Zu oft hatten Ron, Hermine und er sich über Zauberer und Hexen gebeugt, die sie gekannt hatten, deren Gesichter noch wenige Stunden zuvor ein Lachen erhellt hatte. Und dann waren sie tot und starrten mit blinden Augen zu ihnen herauf. Dieser Krieg hatte schon zu viele Opfer gekostet und Harry fürchtete, dass es so schnell kein Ende nehmen würde.  
Er schloss die Augen, als er über eine verkrümmte Figur am Boden stieg, deren Beine in einem seltsamen Winkel vom Körper abstanden. Harry musste nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass diese Beine nie wieder laufen würden. Ein Schauder lief über seinen Rücken, als sein Umhang an dem Schuh des Toten kurz hängen blieb.  
Als er wieder die Augenlider hob, sah er wie Ron und Hermine heftig diskutierten. Hermine hatte die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt und sich zu Ron hinüber gebeugt, um ihm zwischen den Zähnen etwas zuzuzischen. Ron hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Sein Gesicht war von dem scheinbar hitzigen Streit gerötet und passte sich allmählich seinem feuerroten Schopf an, den er im Nacken zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte.

„Harry!" rief Ron ihm entgegen. „Harry! Sag Du ihr bitte, dass sie das nicht machen kann!"

Harry seufzte. Ron und Hermine hatten sich seit ihrer Verlobung vor einem halben Jahr vermehrt gestritten.  
Er wusste nicht worum es ging, weder Ron noch Hermine sprachen mit ihm darüber. Sie hatten sich einmal versprochen, sich niemals bei dem einen über den anderen zu beschweren, denn sonst, so hatten sie befürchtet, würden sie sich irgendwann einmal gegeneinander aufbringen, und ihre Freundschaft würde daran zerbrechen.  
Da nun aber Ron ihm gegenüber niemals auch nur einmal über Hermine sprach und Hermine im Gegenzug vor Harry so offensichtlich Rons Namen ignorierte, befürchtete er das Schlimmste.

Es hatte wohl etwas mit dieser Sache zu tun, dass Hermine nicht heiraten wollte, während sich die Zaubererwelt im Bürgerkrieg befand.  
Unfreiwillig hatte Harry einmal mit anhören müssen, wie Ron sich darüber erboste und der davon stapfenden Hermine hinterher brüllte: „Das ist Prinzipienreiterei! Genauso wie deine blöde „Befreit-die-Hauselfen"-Aktion! Es ist einfach hirnverbrannt!"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Ron war ein guter Mensch. Er hatte Mut wie kein anderer, das Herz am rechten Fleck und liebte seine Hermine über alles. Aber sein Feingefühl ließ einfach zu wünschen übrig. Das war schon zu Schulzeiten so gewesen und er fürchtete, dass es auch so bleiben würde.  
Harry holte noch einmal tief Luft und sprang über einen tausendfach zersplitterten Steinbrocken, den ein Fluch im Kampf getroffen haben musste.  
Hoffentlich würde Harry nicht zwischen die Fronten seiner beiden besten Freunde geraten, er hatte genug vom Krieg.

„Ron! Du bist der egoistischste Mann, der mir jemals untergekommen ist! Harry, sag Du doch auch mal was dazu!" Hermines Augen hatten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt und funkelten Ron böse an.

„Der egoistischste Mann, der Dir jemals untergekommen ist? Ja? Das hältst Du also von mir?" Ron schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich muss Dir leider widersprechen, meine liebe Hermine. Der egoistischste Mann, den Du je kennen gelernt hast, liegt nämlich zu Deinen Füßen!"

Erzürnt trat Ron mit dem Fuß gegen den unbeweglich am Boden liegenden Körper.

„Ron! Hör sofort damit auf!" fauchte Hermine.

Harry warf seinem langjährigen Freund einen verwunderten Blick zu und wandte sich der Gestalt im Staub des Schlachtfeldes zu. Ron, der Harry beobachtet hatte und den Körper der gekrümmten Figur mit seinem Umhang und den breiten Schultern fast verdeckt hatte, trat zur Seite und wies mit einer dramatischen Geste neben sich.  
Harry folgte mit den Augen Rons ausgestreckter Hand und hielt erschrocken den Atem an. Im Staub vor ihm lag ein junger Mann und ein einziger Blick auf das fast weißblonde Haar langte, um ihm zu verraten, wen er da vor sich hatte.

„Das… das ist…" Es verschlug Harry die Sprache, aber Ron war nur zu gewillt ihm zu helfen.

„Draco Malfoy! Ganz genau!"

Harry kniete sich in den Sand und fühlte nach dem Puls an Dracos blutverkrustetem Hals. Er spürte ein schwaches, unregelmäßiges Pulsieren unter seinen Fingerspitzen.

„Er lebt noch!"

Harry blickte genauer auf Draco Malfoy, der sein Feind war, seit er das erste Mal Hogwarts betreten hatte. Die sichtbare Haut war von aufgeplatzten Wunden übersät und es musste noch schlimmere Wunden geben, denn unter seinem Körper breitete sich eine riesige Blutlache immer weiter aus. Harry gab Draco noch eine halbe Stunde, bevor er völlig verblutet war.

„Sieht nicht gut aus für ihn." Es war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung, die er an Hermine richtete. Hermine nickte und wandte sich wutentbrannt an Ron: „Und wenn es nach diesem feinen Herrn da geht, dann bleibt das auch so! Uns läuft die Zeit davon!"

„Harry!" brüllte Ron zurück. „Nun mach ihr doch mal klar, wen sie da vor sich hat! Das ist nicht irgendein Zauberer, dem sie da helfen will! Das ist Draco Malfoy! Unser schlimmster Feind!"

Harry sah auf Rons Schläfe, an der die Adern pulsierten.

„Du willst ihm helfen, Hermine?" Harry kannte die Antwort noch bevor Hermine den Mund aufmachte.

„Harry! Ich helfe allen! Du weißt, dass wir allen helfen. Egal ob Todesser oder nicht!"

Harry nickte. Auch den verletzten Todessern war Hermine stets zur Hilfe gekommen. Sie hatte sie notdürftig versorgt, soweit ihre Heilkräfte dies zuließen und hatte sie dann zurückgelassen, bis sie von den anderen Todessern gefunden wurden. Oder eben auch nicht. Aber Hermine hatte ihnen stets eine faire Chance auf Rettung gegeben. Es war ihr Beitrag zum ersehnten Frieden.

„Hermine! Bei Merlin! Bist Du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Sieh Dich doch einmal um! Siehst Du hier die ganzen Toten und Leichen liegen? Was meinst Du wie viele davon auf Malfyos Konto gehen? Zwei? Zehn? Oder vielleicht doch hundert? Er ist ein Mörder! Einer der Anführer der Todesser! Wenn er stirbt, dann hat uns das dem Sieg näher gebracht als jede Schlacht gegen die Zauberer der dunklen Seite. Verstehst Du das denn nicht?"

„Ich verstehe Dich sehr gut, Ron Weasly. Du brauchst nicht zu brüllen." zischte Hermine zurück. „Aber ich werde meinen Prinzipien treu bleiben. Ich helfe allen! Selbst wenn es Draco Malfoy ist."

Hermine beugte sich zu Draco und suchte nach der Wunde, aus der scheinbar so viel Blut floss. Ron geriet in Rage.

„Harry! Du musst es ihr verbieten! Auf mich hört sie ja nicht. Sie versorgt gerade unseren schlimmsten Feind! Einen blutrünstigen, gewissenlosen Mörder. Wieviele unserer Freunde hat er umgebracht? Er hat sogar fast Dumbledore ermordet!"

„Er hat ihn aber nicht getötet." erwiderte Hermine.

„Und das macht ihn jetzt zu einem gutem Menschen? Hermine! Er ist ein Monster! Vielleicht war er es sogar, der Ginny umgebracht hat!"

Harry spürte, wie sein Herz sich zusammenzog, als er Ron den Namen von Ginny aussprechen hörte. Die Erinnerung an ihren Tod war wie ein Faustschlag in seine Magengrube.

Ginny, seine große Liebe.

Harry hatte Ginny beschützen wollen, hatte sie fernhalten wollen von allem, was ihr hätte gefährlich werden können und somit auch von ihm. Es hatte ihm fast das Herz gebrochen. Und seine Hoffnung, dass ihre Liebe zu ihm vielleicht mit der Zeit abkühlen und sie ihn vergessen würde, hatte sich als Irrglauben erwiesen.  
Er hatte es jedes Mal in ihren Augen gesehen, wenn er ihr gegenüberstand. Und er wusste, sie hatte seine Liebe zu ihr auch in seinen Augen gesehen. Aber sie hatte es akzeptiert und still darauf gewartet, dass die Zeiten sich ändern würden.  
Und die Zeiten änderten sich, aber sie wurden nur noch schlimmer. Harry musste einsehen, dass der Krieg jeden einholte, auch diejenigen, die ihm hatten fern bleiben wollen. Und in einem schwachen Moment hatte er seiner Sehnsucht nach Ginny nachgegeben, hatte sich eingeredet, dass sie mit ihm sicherer sein würde als alleine auf dem Schlachtfeld ohne seine Hilfe. Was war er doch für ein Narr gewesen.

Das alles geschah vor sechs Jahren, drei Monaten und zehn Tagen.

Sie hatten sich schließlich ihrer Liebe hingegeben und Ginny hatte ihm versprechen müssen, immer in seiner Nähe zu bleiben. Zu ihrem eigenen Schutz.  
Harry schloss die Augen und kämpfte gegen die Bitterkeit seiner Gefühle an. Mit diesem Versprechen hatte Ginny ihr Todesurteil unterzeichnet.  
Gewiss, niemand hatte ahnen können, dass es er am Tag darauf Voldemort bereits gegenüberstehen würde…

_Harry war von dem Kampf mit dem Dunklen Lord völlig berauscht. Fixiert auf sein einziges Ziel, Lord Voldemort für immer zu vernichten, sah er nicht, was um ihn herum geschah._

_Er sah nicht, wie Lucius Malfoy seinem Gebieter zur Hilfe eilte. Als Harry das grausame Gesicht des Todessers entdeckte, war es schon zu spät. Der tödliche Fluch hatte Lucius Zauberstab bereits verlassen und ein grüner Strahl schoss auf ihn zu. Doch dann hörte er einen erstickten Schrei. Jemand bewegte sich hinter ihm und stellte sich als lebendes Schild zwischen ihn und den Todesfluch._

_Dann geschah alles ganz schnell. Harrys und Voldemorts Zauberstab verbanden sich in Priori Incantatem als gegen Harrys rechte Seite eine leblose Gestalt sank. Eine rote lange Haarsträhne fiel über seine Schulter. Und Harry erkannte die schreckliche Wahrheit. Sein Schrei war fürchterlich und sein Zorn so unendlich, dass der schlimmste der unverzeihlichen Flüche, den Voldemort in diesem Moment gesprochen hatte, von Harrys Wut übermannt wurde. Sein Zauberstab drängte die Kraft des anderen zurück und der tödliche Fluch traf Voldemort selbst. Harry verschwendete keinen Blick mehr auf seinen Gegner und fing den reglosen Körper auf, der neben ihm zu Boden fiel._

„_Ginny! Nein!" schluchzte Harry und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem langen roten Haar. Er wiegte ihren Körper vor und zurück und redete leise auf sie ein, aber Ginny konnte ihm nicht mehr antworten. Ihre Augen waren leer. Harrys Augen suchten voll Hass nach Lucius Malfoy. Er war nirgends mehr zu entdecken. Der Untergang seines Gebieters hatte ihn in die Flucht geschlagen._

_Harry schlang seine Arme um Ginnys Schultern. Er war es so leid, dass die die er liebte starben, um ihn zu retten. Und er hätte sein Leben in genau diesem Moment tausend mal gegeben um Ginny zu retten. _

_Und so hatten sie ihn gefunden. Zusammengekauert auf dem Boden mit der toten Ginny in seinen Armen. Als Ron seine Schwester entdeckt hatte, war er neben Harry auf die Knie gefallen. Harry hatte ihn mit Verzweiflung angeblickt und sich einfach nur schuldig gefühlt._

„_Ginny." hatte Ron geflüstert und seit dem war ihr Name zwischen Ihnen nie mehr gefallen und Ron hatte nie danach gefragt, was geschehen war._

Und nun hatte Ron das Schweigen gebrochen. „Er hat sie nicht getötet." sagte Harry leise. Rons Blicke schnellten zu seinem Freund. „Es ist sein Vater gewesen."

Fortsetzung folgt


	4. Kapitel 3

_Achja, Urlaub ist doch etwas Schönes. Ich habe jetzt eine Woche frei und werde versuchen, ein paar Kapitel in der Zeit zu veröffentlichen. Vielen Dank für Eure tollen Reviews. Ich freue mich riesig, dass meine Geschichte scheinbar Anklang findet! Bitte schreibt mir weitherin, wie Euch die Geschichte gefällt, nichts ist so interessant wie Eure Meinungen zu den Geschehnissen in der Geschichte. Meine englische Übersetzung nimmt auch immer weiter Gestalt an unter "War and Betrayal" auch wenn mir das nicht ganz so leicht von der Hand geht wie die Schreiberei in meiner Muttersprache. Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt dieses Kapitel wieder und bin sehr gespannt auf Eure Reviews._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen,_

_Eure Wiebke_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 3**

Hermine starrte mit offenem Mund auf Harry und Ron. Sie wusste, wie sehr beide unter dem Verlust von Ginny litten.  
Auch wenn sie der Meinung war, dass die beiden ihre Trauer nicht überwinden konnten, wenn sie nie darüber sprachen, so hatte sie doch ihr stillschweigendes Abkommen toleriert.  
Hermine wusste, wie sehr es an Rons Seele genagt hatte, dass er nicht wusste was genau mit seiner Schwester geschehen war. Manchmal weinte er immer noch nachts leise neben ihr, wenn er glaubte, dass sie schlief. Niemals hätte er seinen Verlust und seine Verzweiflung so offen vor ihr zugegeben.

Das war einer der Gründe warum ihre Beziehung so kompliziert war. Ron schämte sich immer noch für seine Gefühle.  
Es hatte Jahre gedauert, bis er ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte, obwohl sie es gewusst hatte seit jenem Ball in Hogwarts in ihrem vierten Jahr. Aber auch sie hatte jahrelang ihre wachsenden Gefühle für Ron ignoriert. Sie hatte zu viel Angst davor gehabt, einen ihrer besten Freunde vielleicht für immer zu verlieren und vor Harrys Reaktion.  
Aber letztes Jahr hatte sie nicht mehr leugnen können, dass sie mehr in Ron sah als nur einen guten Freund. Ihr Blick war seinen mittlerweile breiten muskulösen Schultern überall hin gefolgt.  
Er war groß und athletisch und der Krieg hatte sein Gesicht mit einem leicht grimmigen Ausdruck überzogen. Er trug seine langen roten Haare stets mit einem einfachen Band zurückgebunden. Hermine hatte lächeln müssen, als sie daran dachte, dass Ron sie an einen der vielen gut gebauten Helden in den Kitschromanen der Muggel erinnerte, die ihre Mutter so liebte. Und auch wenn Hermine Lehrbücher stets bevorzug hatte, hatte sie manchmal dem Reiz dieser Geschichten nicht widerstehen können.

Eines Tages hatte sich Harry in einem dieser Momente neben Hermine gesetzt, als sie in die Beobachtung versunken war, wie Ron seinen Umhang ablegte. Hermine war rot angelaufen aber in Harrys Augen sah sie nur ein neckendes Funkeln und auf seinen Lippen lag ein wissendes Lächeln. Da wusste Hermine, dass sie nichts zu befürchten hatte. Und als Ron und sie kurz darauf zusammenfanden, schien niemand wirklich überrascht zu sein. Im Gegenteil, Hermine hatte den Eindruck, dass die meisten erleichtert waren, dass Ron und sie sich ein halbes Jahr später endlich verlobten.

Das Gefühl von warmem Blut, das durch ihre Finger rann, holte Hermine aus ihren Erinnerungen in die harte Wirklichkeit zurück. Ron und Harry blickten sich noch immer schweigend an. Hermine wusste, dass sie nun handeln musste, oder das Leben des Zauberers zu ihren Füßen würde sehr bald ein Ende finden.

Hermine räusperte sich: „Harry." sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme. Ihr Freund schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als müsste er die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen aus seinen Gedanken vertreiben, bevor er sich wieder auf das Geschehen konzentrieren konnte.  
Hermine streckte ihm ihre blutüberströmten Hände entgegen und ihr Blick bat um seine Unterstützung.  
Harry seufzte und schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen. Ron war noch immer zu schockiert, um etwas zu sagen.

„Hermine, Ron hat in einem Recht. Wir können ihm nicht helfen und ihn zurücklassen, damit seine Verbündeten ihn finden. Das ist viel zu gefährlich! Er ist kein normaler Todesser."

In Rons Augen glitzerte Triumph, als er Harrys Worte hörte. Hermine senkte den Kopf. Ihre Enttäuschung war unendlich. Sie hatte stets darauf gesetzt, dass Harry ihre Absichten verstehen würde.

„Aber wir können ihn auch nicht sterben lassen." setzte Harry fort. „Wir müssen ihn mitnehmen."

„Was?" Ron starrte mit offenem Mund auf seinen Freund. „ Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Harry?"

Harry nickte nur.  
Hermine lächelte ihm dankbar zu. Sie riss das Hemd an Malfoys Seite auf und deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die tiefe und stark blutende Wunde. Die Wunde schloss sich und der Blutstrom stoppte. Hermine fühlte noch einmal nach Draco Malfoys Puls. Sie runzelte besorgt die Stirn, als sie den schwachen Herzschlag kaum noch spürte. Hatten sie zu lange gewartet? Sie sah Dracos leichenblasses Gesicht und wusste, dass ihre notdürftige Hilfe nicht ausreichen würde, um Malfoys Leben zu retten, er hatte zu viel Blut verloren. Das einzige was ihm noch helfen konnte, war ein blutbildender Zaubertrank, den sie nicht bei sich trug.

„Harry, er muss weiter behandelt werden oder er stirbt mir unter den Händen weg. Wir müssen mit ihm sofort in ein Lazarett."

Harry Potter nickte. „Dann los. Ron du nimmst seinen linken Arm und ich seinen rechten."

Ron rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Harry, das nächste Lazarett ist über eine halbe Stunde Fußmarsch entfernt. Und mit Malfoy als Belastung dauert es bestimmt mehr als doppelt so lang. Er wird bis dahin sowieso gestorben sein!"

Hermine blickte grimmig ihren Verlobten an.

„Dann apparieren wir eben!" sagte sie trotzig.

Ron lachte auf. „Hermine! Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass das Ministerium in Kriegszeiten sämtliches Apparieren verboten hat? Wir sind die einzigen die noch in der Zaubererwelt apparieren dürfen: nach St. Mungo's, weil wir uns um die Verwundeten kümmern. Und du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass auch nur irgendjemand in St. Mungo's bereit ist, Malfoy zu helfen? Das Ministerium wird uns auch die Lizenz zum Apparieren entziehen, wenn sie merken, dass Du seit Jahren Todessern hilfst! Und wie willst Du dann noch die ganzen Schwerverletzten in Zukunft retten, wenn Du nicht mehr nach St. Mungo's apperieren darfst?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. So sehr sie Ron in diesem Moment auch verfluchte, er hatte nicht Unrecht. Sie konnte nicht riskieren, dass man ihr verbot mit den Verletzten nach St. Mungo's zu apparieren. Doch dann erhellte eine Idee ihr Gesicht.

„Der Portschlüssel!" rief sie aus und suchte in ihre Umhangtasche nach dem winzigen Kästchen, das einen Portschlüssel in Form einer Kette enthielt.

Rons Gesicht wurde blass: „Das kannst Du nicht tun! Den Portschlüssel habe ich Dir nur für die allergrößten Notfälle gegeben. Er wird Malfoy direkt zu unserem Stützpunkt bringen! Das ist Wahnsinn!"

Hermine hatte sich derweil schon zu Malfoy hinuntergekniet und die Kapuze von seinem Umhang tief über sein Gesicht gezogen. Sie schob Dracos Kopf auf ihre Knie und schlang ihren Arm als festen Haltegriff unter seine Schultern. In ihrer rechten Hand hatte sie immer noch das geöffnete Kästchen und die Kette funkelte silbern im Licht. Sie musste nur noch das kleine Kästchen wenden und die Kette mit der anderen Hand auffangen.

„Harry?" flehte sie.

Harry sah ihr einen Moment lang in die Augen und Hermine konnte seinen rätselhaften Blick nicht deuten, dann nickte er einfach. Ron stöhnte auf.

Hermine lächelte und hauchte: „Danke", als sie den Portschlüssel mit der anderen Hand fing und sich alles um sie herum zu drehen begann.  
Ihr Griff umklammerte immer noch Draco Malfoy , als das Wirbeln nachließ und sie sich auf einer saftigen grünen Wiese wiederfanden.

Vorsichtig legte Hermine den unbeweglichen Körper neben sich ins Gras und sprang auf. Sie blickte hektisch um sich und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Sie war nahe eines Waldrandes und nur wenige Meter entfernt stand eine kleine runde Hütte aus deren Schornstein es qualmte.  
Es war so ein friedliches Bild im Vergleich zu dem verwüsteten Schlachtfeld, wo sie noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor gestanden hatte. Erleichterung machte sich auf Hermines Gesicht breit.

„Hagrid!" rief sie so laut sie konnte. Hermine konnte ein Bellen aus der Hütte hören und wenige Augenblicke später riss eine vertraute Gestalt die Tür auf.

„Hermine! Bei Merlin, was tust du hier?" Hagrid humpelte so schnell er konnte auf Hermine zu.

Er hatte sich vor ungefähr zwei Jahren bei einer gewaltigen Schlacht schlimm verletzt und sie hatten sein zerschmettertes Bein nicht wieder vollständig heilen können. Seit dem saß er in seiner Hütte fest und Hermine wusste, wie sehr die Untätigkeit an seinen Nerven zerrte.  
Plötzlich blieb Hagrid stehen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Gestalt im schwarzen Umhang im Gras.

„Oh Merlin, Hermine! Das ist doch nicht etwa…"

Hermine schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein, Ron und Harry geht es gut. Das ist nur ein Verletzter. Bitte ich brauche Deine Hilfe. Er ist zu schwer für mich."

Hagrid nickte erleichtert und erreichte den am Boden liegenden Körper.  
Als würde der leblose Körper nichts wiegen, hob Hagrid die schlaffe Gestalt auf. Doch als er versuchte dem Verletzten einen besseren Halt in seinen Armen zu geben, rutschte die von Hermine sorgsam platzierte Kapuze von dem widerstandslos pendelnden Kopf. Das weißblonde kinnlange Haar von Draco Malfoy glänzte silbern auf dem schwarzen Umhang und Hagrid hielt erschrocken den Atmen an. Verwirrt blickte er zu Hermine und sah in ihre flehenden Augen.  
Er räusperte sich kurz und warf Hermine einen unergründlichen Blick zu.

„Ganz schön lange her, dass ich den Jungen das letzte Mal in den Krankenflügel gebracht habe."

Hermine lächelte schwach aber dankbar und folgte Hagrids humpelndem Schritt den steilen Weg hinauf zur Schule.

Die Schule war wie ausgestorben. Seit Jahren hatte hier kein normaler Unterricht mehr stattgefunden. Das Ministerium für Zauberei hatte den Unterricht für junge Hexen und Zauberer ausgesetzt und mit einer einstweiligen Verfügung eine Schule in London eingerichtet, wo die jungen Magier einen Intensivkurs in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste absolvierten. Andere magische Fähigkeiten, so argumentierte das Minesterium, würden in den Zeiten des Friedens gelehrt werden, doch die Verteidigung gegen die Todesser hätte zum Schutz des Nachwuchses oberste Priorität.  
Aber Hermine und all ihre Freunde wussten, dass das Ministerium nur versuchte, so schnell wie möglich junge Hexen und Zauberer für den andauernden Krieg zu rekrutieren.  
Hogwarts war also geschlossen und das Trio hatte beschlossen, ihre alte Schule zu ihrem Stützpunkt zu machen. Die letzte Festung gegen die anstürmenden Todesser.  
Da St. Mungo's völlig überfüllt war und die Lazarette dem Ansturm nach den Schlachten kaum standhalten konnten, hatten Hermine und ihre Freunde im ehemaligen Krankenflügel der Schule eine Unterbringung für die Verletzten ermöglicht, die längerwieriger Pflege bedurften. Und dorthin waren Hermine und Hagrid mit dem schwer verwundeten Draco Malfoy unterwegs.  
Als sie den Krankenflügel erreichten, trat gerade der leitende Heiler aus der Tür. Hermine rannte ihm entgegen:

„Neville!"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich überrascht nach ihr um. Es war Neville Longbottom, der die Kranken in Hogwarts mit seinen außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten und Kenntnissen über Pflanzen und Heiltränke versorgte.  
Hermine hätte vor Erleichterung fast weinen können, als sie in das Gesicht ihres ehemaligen Schulkameraden blickte. Sie sank in seine Arme, die er ihr entgegenstreckte.

„Hermine! Warum weinst du? Wo sind Harry und Ron? Geht es ihnen gut?"

Hermine nickte und wischte sich eine Träne verlegen aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Neville. Aber ich habe hier einen Verletzten. Er hat sehr viel Blut verloren und liegt im Sterben. Du hast doch noch einen von den Blutbildertränken?"

Neville nickte und sein Blick suchte die Gestalt in Hagrids Arm. Er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und keuchte.

„Dr… Dra… Drac-c-c-o… M- m-m-alfoy?" Seine Pupillen waren vor Schreck geweitet.

Neville blickte entsetzt auf seinen Peiniger aus Schulzeiten und jetzigen Feind.

Hermine ignorierte seine Verwirrung und winkte Hagrid zu sich: „Hagrid, bring ihn in den Behandlungssaal."  
Ein plötzlicher Ruck ging durch Neville und mit einer ihm eher fremden Entschlossenheit trat er dem Halbriesen in den Weg und kreuzte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Nein. Er kommt mir hier nicht herein."

Hermine blickte ungläubig auf ihren Freund. Von Neville hatte sie am allerwenigsten erwartet, dass er einem Schwerverletzten die Hilfe verweigerte.

„Du willst ihm nicht helfen?" fragte sie erstickt.

„Natürlich werde ich ihm helfen, Hermine! Was denkst Du von mir? Aber was glaubst Du passiert, wenn wir ihn zu den anderen Patienten legen? Er ist einer unserer schlimmsten Feinde und niemand wird es verstehen. Selbst wenn der Blutbildertrank sein Leben retten sollte, wird die Unterbringung bei den anderen sein Todesurteil sein."

Hermine nickte überrascht. Daran hatte sie nicht gedacht. Neville legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Wir müssen ihn irgendwo unterbringen, wo ihn niemand vermutet und sucht."

Hagrid blickte Hermine fragend an. Hermine grübelte einen kurzen Moment und sagte dann entschlossen zu Hagrid:

„Bring ihn in den Gryffindor-Turm."

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt  



	5. Kapitel 4

_Hallo, ihr Lieben. Vielen Dank erneut für die aufmunternden Reviews! So macht Schreiben Spaß! Ich habe mich auch gleich beeilt, ein neues Kapitel für Euch fertig zu machen. Ich weiß, ihr seid alle sehr gespannt darauf, wie es mit Draco weitergeht. Und vor allem, was der Zauberspruch bewirkt hat, den Dracos Vater ausgesprochen hat. Ich verspreche Euch es wird schon bald eine Antwort darauf kommen. Aber erst müsst ihr noch ein paar wichtige neue Charaktere kennenlernen, die dieser Geschichte eine besondere Wendung geben werden. Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 4!_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 4**

„Meinst Du er wird es schaffen, Neville?" fragte Hermine den jungen Heiler neben ihr und strich sich seufzend über die Stirn.

Neville Longbottom zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das wird die Nacht zeigen. Ich habe ihm den extrastarken Blutbildner-Trank gegeben, den mit dem Sanguisplagula-Kraut. Aber er hat wirklich sehr viel Blut verloren, Hermine. Du hättest ihn viel eher zu mir bringen sollen."

Hermine schnaubte. „Ich bin froh, dass ich ihn überhaupt herbringen konnte."

„Was hast du mit ihm vor, wenn er wieder aufwachen sollte, Hermine? Hast Du Dir darüber schon mal Gedanken gemacht?"

Hermine verzog das Gesicht und blickte hilflos zu Neville.

„Das habe ich befürchtet." Neville schüttelte den Kopf.

„Darf ich Dir einen Vorschlag machen, Hermine? Wenn er das tatsächlich überleben sollte, dann übergib ihn am besten dem Ministerium. Vielleicht können sie mit einem Veritas-Serum ein wenig nützliche Informationen aus ihm herausholen und sperren ihn dann nach Azkaban. Ich versuche wirklich kein Feigling zu sein, Hermine." Neville lächelte seiner Freundin schwach zu. „Aber ich würde wesentlich ruhiger sein, wenn ich nicht mit Draco Malfoy unter einem Dach schlafen müsste."

Hermine trat ans Fenster und blickte auf den vertrauten Schulgrund, den sie seit ihrem elften Lebensjahr kannte. Als sie sich entschlossen hatte, das Schloss als Stützpunkt zu nutzen, war es ihr als selbstverständlich erschienen, sich wieder im ehemaligen Schlafsaal der Mädchen im Gryffindor-Turm einzurichten. Selbst nachdem sie sich mit Ron verlobt hatte und sie ein gemeinsames Zimmer nutzten, hatte Hermine ihren alten Schlafsaal stets als ihr Zuhause angesehen.  
Neville hatte Recht. Ihr Entschluss Draco Malfoy zu helfen würde Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen. Er konnte nicht auf immer in Hogwarts bleiben und niemand wusste, wozu Draco Malfoy fähig war, sobald er sich erholt hatte. Er war ein mächtiger Zauberer geworden und Hermine wusste, welche Gräueltaten er im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords begangen hatte. Es würde nicht immer einer des Trios da sein, um ihn zu bewachen. Der Krieg brachte Pflichten mit sich, die sie oft tagelang von Hogwarts fern hielten.  
Aber wie sollte sie dem Ministerium erklären, dass sie Draco Malfoy gesund gepflegt hatte? Sie wusste, dass das Ministerium jeden Todesser am liebsten tot sehen würde, insbesondere Draco Malfoy und seinen Vater. Der Minister war sehr schnell darin, Leute des Hochverrats zu bezichtigen und sie für immer in Azkaban verschwinden zu lassen. Hermine hatte keine Lust dieses Schicksal zu teilen. Hermine seufzte. Sie würde sich später darüber Gedanken machen.  
Neville hatte sich inzwischen neben seinen Patienten auf das Bett gesetzt und das zerrissene Hemd von Malfoys Oberkörper gezogen. Mit konzentriertem Blick tastete er die Rippen und den flachen Bauch des Verletzten ab. Hermine beobachtete ihn dabei und trat näher. Malfoys Haut war noch blasser als sie es schon immer gewesen war, aber auf seinem Bauch und seinen Armen zeichneten sich harte Muskeln ab. Er war nicht so breit gebaut wie Ron aber er hatte mindestens seine Größe und man sah ihm seine Ausdauer und Zähheit an jedem Zentimeter seines Körpers an. Nur jahrelanges knochenhartes Training konnte solche sehnigen stählernen Muskeln hervorbringen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Draco Malfoy ein harter Gegner sein musste, auch ohne jegliche Verwendung von Magie.

„Er scheint keine inneren Verletzungen zu haben. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen. Du hast die große Wunde unter seinen Rippen gut geheilt, Hermine. Und auch die ganzen kleinen aufgeplatzten Blasen auf seiner Haut sind durch deinen Spruch ohne Nachwirkung verheilt."

Neville blickte Hermine nachdenklich an.

„Du willst Dir wirklich nicht noch einmal überlegen mir hier mit den Kranken zu helfen? Ich könnte Dich wirklich gebrauchen, Hermine. Du hast den Heilberuf nicht einmal gelernt und bist trotzdem besser als die meisten Heiler von St. Mungo's."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht nicht, Neville. Ich muss Harry und Ron helfen. Auf das Schlachtfeld an ihrer Seite, da gehöre ich hin. Ich bin Auror und Mitglied des Ordens."

Neville Longbottom seufzte. „Wenigstens weiß ich, dass die beiden Heißsporne Ron und Harry jemanden dabei haben, der auf sie aufpasst."

In genau diesem Moment hörte sie Harry ihren Namen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum rufen: „Hermine! Bist du hier?"

„Ich bin hier oben, Harry!"

Neville erhob sich. „Ich muss auch wieder zu meinen anderen Patienten, Hermine."

Sie nickte. Nevilles große inzwischen sehr schlaksige Gestalt ging zum Portrait, dass den Eingang zu ihrer Unterkunft schützte. Im offenen Rahmen drehte er sich noch mal um. „Wenn du noch Hilfe brauchst, sag mir Bescheid. Wenn er diese Nacht übersteht, dann wird er es schaffen."

Hermine lächelte dankbar, folgte ihm zum Portrait und hielt es offen, um auf Harry zu warten, der die Stufen vom Gemeinschaftsraum hinaufeilte.

Harrys Haare waren zerzaust und seine Brille schmutzig. Hermine wusste, dass Ron und Harry die Gelegenheit genutzt hatten, um vom Schlachtfeld auf ihren Besen nach Hogwarts zu fliegen.

„Wo ist Ron?" fragte Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn. Ihr Blick suchte nach ihrem Verlobten auf den Stufen hinter Harry, aber sie sah das Portrait zuklappen, als Neville den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors verließ.

„Er wollte noch einmal runter zum Quidditchfeld fliegen, hat er gesagt." Harry trat durch die Portraitöffnung und wandte sich Hermine zu „Hermine, ich weiß es geht mich nichts an, aber ich wollte mit dir über Ron…"

Er unterbrach sich im Reden und starrte auf Malfoy, der ohne Hemd auf einem der Betten im Schlafsaal lag. „Oh." Sagte er überrascht. „Oh, das wird Ron gar nicht gefallen."

Hermine zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Es ist mir ziemlich egal, was ihm gefällt oder nicht." Sie ließ sich auf eines der freien Betten fallen und kreuzte ihre Arme. Sie hatte keine Lust jetzt mit Harry über ihre Beziehung zu Ron zu reden. Harry räusperte sich unsicher.

„Hermine, ist denn alles ok bei Euch?" fragte er zögerlich.

Hermine setzte sich auf und lächelte Harry aufmunternd an.

„Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Unsere Meinungen gehen nur ein wenig auseinander wie und wann man diesen Krieg beenden sollte. Wenn dieser Krieg erst einmal zu Ende ist und Ron und ich in Flitterwochen sind, wirst Du unsere kleinen Streitereien vermissen."

Harry zog zweifelnd seine Augenbraue hoch. Aber Hermine sah, dass sie ihm vorerst den Wind aus den Segeln genommen hatte.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Amanda los?" wechselte er das Thema.

„Amanda? Was soll mit ihr sein?"

Hermine schaute besorgt zu ihrem Freund. Amanda war ein sechzehnjähriges Mädchen, das schon ganz zu Anfang des Krieges vor sechs Jahren ihre Eltern verloren hatte. Hermine hatte sie neben zwei Todessern auf dem Schlachtfeld gefunden, als sie verwirrt weinend versuchte ihre Eltern aufzuwecken. Hermine hatte das kleine Mädchen mit sich genommen und ihr in Hogwarts ein neues Heim gegeben.  
Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis die kleine Amanda vergessen hatte, dass sie das Kind zweier Todesser war und Hermine als ihre große Schwester und Beschützerin ansah.  
Hermine hatte ihr alles beigebracht, was sie konnte und es hatte niemanden verwundert, dass die kleine Amanda sich bald in der Bibliothek wie zu Hause fühlte. Sie war fröhlich, beherzt und wissbegierig und Hermine erwischte sich immer wieder dabei, dass sie in der jungen Amanda immer öfter sich selbst entdeckte.

„Amanda kam mir eben entgegen, als ich durch den Flur zum Gryffindorturm ging. Sie war ein wenig blass und hat mich nicht einmal begrüßt."

Hermine fühlte eine innere Unruhe aufkommen. „Das sieht ihr gar nicht ähnlich. Normalerweise ist sie doch von deinem Hals gar nicht wegzubekommen, sobald wir einmal in Hogwarts auftauchen. Ich hatte gedacht, sie sei in der Bibliothek und würde lernen. Ich werde einmal nach ihr suchen." Hermine erhob sich.

„Und was ist mit ihm hier?" Harry deutete auf Malfoy.

„Neville, hat gesagt, er würde nicht vor morgen aufwachen. Der Blutbilder-Trank, den er ihm gegeben hat, hat eine starke einschläfernde Wirkung."

Harry nickte halbwegs beruhigt und Hermine verließ mit ihm den Schlafsaal um nach Amanda zu suchen.

Sie suchte eine halbe Stunde lang. Erst in der Bibliothek, dann in der Küche bei Dobby. Aber auch der treue Hauself, der sich noch immer um Hogwarts kümmerte, hatte Amanda nicht gesehen. Hermine stieg noch den Astronomie-Turm hinauf, aber auch hier war ihr Schützling nicht zu entdecken. Langsam wurde es dämmrig und Hermine machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen. War Amanda krank? War ihr irgendetwas passiert? Sie beschloss zurück zum Schlafsaal im Gryffindor-Turm zu gehen, um nach Malfoy zu sehen und dort auf Amanda zu warten.  
Als Hermine das Passwort zum Mädchenschlafsaal sagte, schwang das Portrait auf und sie entdeckte eine schmale Gestalt am Bett von Draco Malfoy sitzen.

„Amanda!" rief Hermine erschrocken aus und eilte zu dem jungen Mädchen, das sie mit angsterfüllten Augen anstarrte. Hermine zog das Mädchen, dass ihr fast schon wie eine Tochter war, in ihre Arme. „Amanda! Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht." Sie streichelte liebevoll über die Wange ihres Zöglings und strich ihr eine lange schwarzbraune Haarsträhne aus dem hübschen Gesicht. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben, Amanda. Er kann Dir nichts antun. Er ist nicht bei Bewusstsein."

Hermine war überrascht, als eine einzelne Träne über Amandas Gesicht lief.

„Wird er wieder aufwachen, Hermine?"

Hermine betrachtete das junge Mädchen verwirrt. „Ich hoffe es. Neville hat sein Bestes getan."

Amanda nickte schweigend und dann brachen plötzlich die Tränen und die Worte mit einem Schwall aus ihr heraus.

„Es tut mir so leid, Hermine." schluchzte das Mädchen und warf sich in Hermines Arme. „Es ist alles meine Schuld. Wegen mir ist er jetzt fast tot und ich weiß, dass Ron und Du Euch deswegen gestritten habt. Ich habe Harry und Ron darüber diskutieren hören, als sie hier in Hogwarts gelandet sind!"

„Wovon redest Du, Amanda? Du warst doch die ganze Zeit hier in Hogwarts. Hast Du wieder schlecht geträumt?" Hermine starrte ihrer kleinen Freundin besorgt in die Augen. Aber Amandas Tränen liefen nur noch schneller ihre porzellanartigen Wangen hinunter und sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Ich war auf dem Schlachtfeld. Ich wollte doch so gerne mithelfen… ich… ich…war es so leid, Euch nicht helfen zu können. Alle anderen in meinem Alter waren doch auch dort! Ich bin einfach hingeflogen und habe mich unter sie gemischt."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich in schierem Unglauben. „Amanda!" keuchte sie entsetzt.

Das Mädchen wischte trotzig einige Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht und schniefte laut. „Hagrid sagt auch immer, dass das Herumsitzen das Schlimmste ist und dass er jeden verflucht, der nicht in die Schlacht zieht, wenn er es könnte, und er muss untätig zusehen, wie seine Freunde ihr Leben lassen."

Ein unendlicher Zorn stieg in Hermine auf. Wie konnte Hagrid es wagen seine Verbitterung an Amanda auszulassen! Aber die Worte sprudelten schon weiter aus Amandas Mund, bevor Hermine etwas sagen konnte.

„Plötzlich habe ich jemanden entdeckt, der in seinen Umhang gehüllt sich zwischen die anderen drängte. Er war viel zu groß und breitschultrig um einer von den jungen Zauberern zu sein. Ich bin ihm gefolgt." Ihre Stimme wurde leise. „Dann hat er sich umgedreht. Und ich habe gesehen, dass es Draco Malfoy war. Ich habe ihn erkannt, weil Ron mir einmal einen Zeitungsartikel gezeigt hat mit einem Fahndungsfoto von Malfoy. Ich habe seine harten Blick gesehen und die weißblonden Haare." Amandas Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Er hat mich bemerkt und mir in die Augen gestarrt. Ich war mir sicher, dass er mich jeden Moment töten würde. Aber es geschah nichts, Hermine. Er hat nichts getan."

Hermine zog das zitternde Mädchen näher an sich heran.„Was ist dann geschehen, Amanda?" fragte sie leise.

„Irgendwo weiter vorne auf dem Schlachtfeld hat es einen lauten Knall gegeben. Einige neben mir haben geschrien und sind davon gerannt. Und da bin ich aus meiner Trance erwacht. Er hat mich immer noch so seltsam angesehen, als würde er mich gar nicht mehr richtig wahrnehmen. Da habe ich meinen Zauberstab gehoben und habe ihn mit dem Furnunculus-Fluch verhext. Mir fiel kein besserer ein." sagte sie entschuldigend.

Hermine nickte. Daher also die ganzen aufplatzten Blasen auf Malfoys Körper.

„Er war scheinbar völlig überrascht von dem Fluch. Er ist gestolpert und hintenüber gekippt. Er muss auf einen zersplitterten Stein gefallen sein, denn seine Seite hat auf einmal angefangen stark zu bluten. Ich bin hingegangen, um zu sehen, ob er noch lebt. Da habe ich seinen Zauberstab liegen sehen."

Amanda suchte mit zitternden Fingern in ihrem Umhang nach etwas und reichte Hermine einen langen schmalen Zauberstab.

„Ich habe ihn aufgehoben und bin weggerannt. Mein Besen lag nicht weit weg. Ich bin hier angekommen, kurz nachdem Du Malfoy ins Schloss gebracht hast. Hagrid hat es mir erzählt."

Amandas Stimme versagte. Hermine zog sie tröstend noch näher an sich.

„Ich will nicht, dass er stirbt, Hermine. Er hat mir nichts getan. Ich will kein Mörder sein." schluchzte das Mädchen verzweifelt.

„Er wird nicht sterben, Amanda. Ich verspreche es Dir."

Hermines Hand klammerte sich um Dracos Zauberstab, als sie den Gryffindor-Turm verließ und Richtung Großer Halle rannte. Sie fand dort Harry, Ron und Hagrid miteinander sitzend. Wutentbrannt stürmte sie auf Hagrid zu. „Was fällt Dir eigentlich ein, Du verbitterter alter Trottel!"

Harrys und Rons Blicke trafen sich in purer Verwunderung.

„Wie konntest Du nur zulassen, dass Amanda uns in die Schlacht gefolgt ist! Du hast sie nicht davon abgehalten!"

Hagrid rutschte auf seinem Stuhl verlegen hin und her.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_  



	6. Kapitel 5

_Und hier ist es das Kapitel, auf dass alle Draco-Fans gewartet haben. Es mag vielleicht ein wenig kürzer geraten sein als ihr gehofft habt, aber dafür verspreche ich, auch ganz schnell Kapitel 6 zu posten. Ich brauche gerade ein wenig Zeit, um meine ganzen kapitel ins Englische zu übersetzten, damit die Leser von War and Betrayal auch ihre Fortsetzung zu bekommen. Ich habe in diesem Kapitel einen Songtext verwendet "Lady Rosenred" von der Band "Lake of Tears". Es ist eines meienr absoluten Lieblingslieder und passte wunderbar hier rein. Für diejenigen, die nicht ganz so fit im Englischen sind, habe ich eine sinngemäße deutsche Übersetzung darunter geschrieben. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel aus Dracos Sicht!_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 5**

Als Draco aufwachte, fühlte er sich ganz benommen. Um ihn herum war es dunkel und er hörte nichts. Sein Kopf war schwerelos und wie mit Watte gefüllt. Fühlte sich so der Tod an? Würde er ewig in dieser Dunkelheit festsitzen, nichts hören, nichts fühlen? Er wollte entsetzt aufstöhnen, aber entweder gab es keinen Mund mit dem er einen Ton von sich geben konnte oder sein Körper gehorchte seinen Befehlen nicht.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er so lag. Minuten, Stunden, Tage?

Wer hatte noch ein Zeitgefühl in der Ewigkeit? Er war davon ausgegangen, dass es nach dem Tod wenigstens irgendetwas geben würde. Er hatte eine Strafe für seine grausamen Taten erwartet. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden gehabt, dass er sein Dasein nach dem Tod in der Hölle fristen würde.

Aber war diese Leere nicht viel schlimmer? Diese Gefühllosigkeit? Allein gelassen mit seinen Gedanken an sein verschwendetes Leben? War das die wahre Hölle? Würde er dem Wahnsinn verfallen?

Ja, so musste es sein. Dies war die Hölle und sie war schlimmer als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Doch plötzlich meinte er einen Laut zu hören, einen sanften Ton, der das Schweigen um ihn kaum hörbar aber trotzdem glockenklar durchschnitt. Hatte er sich das eingebildet?

Aber da war es wieder und diesmal lauter und deutlicher. Es war ein Summen. Wie eine zartes Bätterrauschen im Wind. Draco klammerte sich mit seinem ganzen Herzen an diesen wundervollen Laut. Er strengte sich an, mehr von dem Summen zu hören. Das Summen erschien ihm wie ein Lichtblick in seinem dunklen Gefängnis. Seine Sinne waren zum Zerreißen gespannt als das Summen plötzlich verstummte.

Verzweiflung stieg in ihm auf, doch dann war es wieder da. Es war näher und Draco erkannte, dass es eine Frauenstimme war, die eine melancholische Melodie summte. Er war gebannt von der Mischung aus Leichtigkeit und Wehmut, die das Lied in ihm auslöste. Und dann erhob sich die süßeste und lieblichste Stimme, die er je in seinem Leben vernommen hatte.

_There's a faerie in my head and I call her Lady Rosenred,  
why she came there I don't know  
No I don't know._

_(Deutsche Übersetzung des Liedes:_

_Es ist eine Fee in meinem Kopf und ich nenne sie Lady Rosenred,_

_ich weiß nicht warum sie gekommen ist,_

_nein, ich weiß es nicht.)_

Dracos Herz schien zu zerspringen.

_We wander worlds sometimes, green forests, stars and stories,  
a secret time under three moons  
We walk the clouds at times and ride on dragon faeries,  
a drink with friends under three moons _

_(Wir wandern manchmal in Welten umher, grüne Wälder, Sterne und Geschichten,_

_eine geheimnisvolle Zeit unter drei Monden._

_Wir gehen manchmal auf den Wolken entlang und reiten auf Libellen,_

_ein Umtrunk mit Freunden unter drei Monden)_

Die zarte Stimme befreite alle seine Gefühle, die er stets verdrängt hatte. Es musste ein Engel sein, der mit seinem Lied seine Seele wachrief. In diesem einen Moment war er froh, tot und körperlos zu sein, denn er wusste nicht, ob der Engel ihn ansonsten mit seiner sanften Stimme zum Weinen gebracht hätte.

_Say will you dream with me tonight, under moonlit skies?_

_(Sag, wirst mit mir heute Nacht den gleichen Traum träumen im Mondenlicht?)_

Draco fühlte, wie seine Seele sich von innen nach außen kehrte und sich dem Engel entgegenstreckte.

_We run the hills sometimes, do battles upon evil,  
a bard so sings within the shadows  
We turn the ghosts around and jam with angry mages,  
a silent dream within the shadows_

_(Wir rennen manchmal die Hügel hinauf und kämpfen gegen das Böse,_

_ein Barde singt unsere Lieder in den Schatten_

_Wir machen die Geister wirr und stoßen auf böse Zauberer,_

_ein stiller Traum in den Schatten.)_

Sang diese wunderschöne Frauenstimme von dem Krieg? War dies der Zeitpunkt, wo er vor das letzte Gericht gestellt werden würde? War dies seine Entscheidung zwischen Gut und Böse?

_And then we turn around and find all forests gone,  
and find all stars and stories gone  
And then we turn around and find all faeries gone,  
and find all dragon faeries gone_

_(Und dann drehen wir uns um und alle Wälder sind verschwunden,_

_und alle Sterne und Geschichten sind verschwunden._

_Und dann drehen wir uns um und alle Feen sind verschwunden_

_Und alle Libellen sind verschwunden.)_

Das also war seine Lektion. Er hatte das Magische zerstört. Dies war sein Urteil und seine Strafe. Er fühlte Reue.

_Say will you dream with me tonight, under moonlit skies?_

_(Sag, wirst mit mir heute Nacht den gleichen Traum träumen im Mondenlicht?)_

Und dann endete das Lied.

Das war der Moment als Draco Malfoy seinen Körper wieder wahrnahm. Es schmerzte ihn geradezu seine Glieder wieder zu spüren und wie das Blut durch seine Adern rann.

Es fühlte sich fremd an und das plötzliche Veschwinden der Stimme des Engels schmerzte ihn in seinem Herzen. Es war noch immer dunkel um ihn und er merkte, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren.

Vorsichtig öffnete er sie. Das Licht war dämmrig, aber hell genug um etwas zu erkennen. Über ihm schwebte ein Baldachin aus schwerem Stoff und irgendetwas daran erschien ihm bekannt. Es erinnerte ihn ein wenig an den Baldachin seines Bettes im Slytherinturm, nur hatte er die falsche Farbe. Es war ein düsteres Grün gewesen und dieses hier war weinrot.

Er wendete vorsichtig den Kopf. Er befand sich in einem großen Raum mit steinernen Wänden und um ihn herum standen mehrere Betten, alle mit dem gleichen Stoff verziert.

Er schloss noch einmal die Augen und fühlte seinen Kopf weich auf einem großen Kissen liegen. Er war verwirrt.

Er war tot. Das wusste er mit Sicherheit. Seine Verletzungen waren so schlimm gewesen, dass niemand ihn hätte retten können.

Aber war dies die Hölle? Ein weiches Bett mit Baldachin?

Er blickte erneut um sich. Der Raum war leer bis auf die Betten und einen Schreibtisch, der gegenüber dem Bett stand, auf dem er lag.

Papiere und Schriftrollen waren quer über den kleinen Schreibtisch verstreut und in einem fast leeren Tintenfass stand eine große weiße Schreibfeder. Bücher stapelten sich links und rechts des Tischs auf dem Boden und einem Stuhl.

Und dann entdeckte Draco den Engel. Sie stand an einem Fenster und hatte ihren Kopf an den kühlen Stein gelehnt. Draco konnte nur ein Teil ihres Profils sehen, denn sie starrte in den Sonnenaufgang, der ein warmes Licht auf das Fenster zauberte.

Ihre fast hüftlangen, hellbraunen, lockigen Haare glänzten im Widerschein der Sonne fast golden. Er war sich sicher, sie würde ihm bei voller Größe gerade einmal bis zur Schulter reichen. Ihre zarte Gestalt wirkte in dem unwirklichen Licht wie eine gemeißelte zerbrechliche Skulptur. So hatte er sich immer einen Engel vorgestellt. Aber wieso war sie hier? Ein Engel bei ihm?

Draco wollte den Engel fragen, warum er, Draco Malfoy, zweiter Anführer der Todesser, hier war, wo er war und was mit ihm passieren würde. Er öffnete seinen Mund, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Dann schloss er ihn wieder. Wieso konnte er nicht reden? Dann fiel es Draco wieder ein. Der Fluch mit dem sein Vater ihn belegt hatte! Silencio totalis! Aber wie konnte es möglich sein, dass der Fluch seine Wirkung auch noch nach seinem Tod beibehielt?

Draco hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass irgendetwas falsch war, dass er irgendetwas nicht verstand.

Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, aber auch das ging nicht. Seine Hände und Füße wurden durch etwas festgehalten. Er versuchte noch einmal heftiger sich frei zu reißen, aber der Griff um seine Gelenke war unnachgiebig. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und entdeckte an seinen Handgelenken ein bläulich funkelndes und schimmerndes Seil, das ihn an das Bett fesselte. Sein Blick schnellte zu seinen Füßen hinunter und auch dort entdeckte er die magischen Seile, die seine Knöchel umwanden. Ein Fesslungszauber? Draco schüttelte den Kopf. War er doch in der Hölle? Warteten Folter und Qualen auf ihn?

Der Engel schien seine plötzlichen Bewegungen gehört zu haben, denn er drehte sich langsam zu ihm um.

Draco starrte in ein paar warme braune Augen, die ihm durchaus bekannt waren. Er kannte sie seit seiner Schulzeit und hatte sie danach immer wieder in den Zeitungen gesehen. Und diese Augen starrten ihn durchdringend an.

Draco ließ den Kopf wieder auf das Kissen fallen. Nun war er sich sicher: Dies war definitiv die Hölle.

„Willkommen zurück unter den Lebenden, Malfoy." sagte Hermine Granger lächelnd, das meistgehasste Schlammblut aller Todesser.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt in Kürze _   



	7. Kapitel 6

_Sodale, hier noch mal die etwas überarbeitete Version des sechsten Kapitels. Danke an Morti für den Hinweis auf meinen kleinen Logikfehler :) Das kommt davon, wenn man schnell ein Kapitel postet ohne es vorher noch mal durchgelesen zu haben. Ich hoffe ihr habt Lust und lest die überarbeitete Version noch mal._

_Viel Spaß und reviewt fleißig weiter: wie ihr seht, Eure konstruktive Kritik ist mir stets willkommen!_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 6**

Es war eine wirklich harte Nacht gewesen. Hermine lehnte seufzend ihren Kopf an das mächtige Mauerwerk und starrte in das Morgengrauen hinaus.

Nebel lag über den Wiesen von Hogwarts und einzelne Baumspitzen des verbotenen Waldes schienen wie Geister über einem nebligen See zu schweben. Unwillkürlich musste Hermine an die Dementoren denken, die einst im Schulgelände ihr Unwesen getrieben hatten. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und sie zog ihre Arme näher an sich.

Hagrid hatte nach Hermines Wutausbruch gestern kleinlaut zugegeben, dass er Amanda gar nicht hatte davon abhalten wollen, in die Schlacht zu ziehen. Er habe fest daran geglaubt, dass die Nachhut mit den jungen Zauberern und Hexen sowieso nie zum Einsatz käme. Er habe gehofft, dass es ihrem Selbstbewusstsein ein bisschen auf den Sprung helfen würde, behaupten zu können, sie wäre einmal dabei gewesen.

Hermine hatte darauf hin Amandas Geschichte erzählt und ihnen allen zum Beweis Malfoys Zauberstab unter die Nase gehalten. Hagrid war, während sie berichtete, ganz blass geworden und hatte versucht Rons zornigen Blicken und Harrys mahnenden Augen auszuweichen.

Hermine wusste, dass Hagrid es nur gut gemeint hatte. Aber wieder einmal hatte sich gezeigt, dass Hagrid manchmal einfach das Gefühl für Gefahr und Risiko verlor. So war Hagrid eben.

Sie lächelte, als sie an den Hippogreif Seidenschnabel dachte, den Hagrid einst zum Unterricht über die Pflege von magischen Geschöpfen mitgebracht hatte. Für einen Hippogreif war Seidenschnabel tatsächlich ein gutmütiges Tier gewesen und er hatte noch nach Sirius Tod lange bei Hagrid gelebt. Trotzdem hätte Hagrid es nicht riskieren dürfen das Wildtier mitten unter eine Horde unerfahrener Schüler zu bringen. Malfoys damalige Verletzung, die er zwar selber provoziert hatte, hatte es bewiesen.

Malfoy.

Die Auseinandersetzungen und Feindschaft mit Draco Malfoy schienen sich wie ein roter Faden durch ihr Leben zu ziehen. Wie oft hatte sie als junges Mädchen unter seinen Beleidigungen und gemeinen Scherzen gelitten. Unzählige Male hatte sie alleine in der Bibliothek gesessen und geweint, weil er sie mal wieder ein Schlammblut genannt hatte, unrein, der Zaubererwelt nicht würdig.

Nach ihrem sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts hatte sich Malfoy den Todessern angeschlossen. Lucius Malfoy, sein Vater, wurde aus dem Gefängnis von Azkaban befreit und die Todesser erblühten zu neuer Stärke.

Draco Malfoy, der einst mit dem Trio im gleichen Unterricht gesessen hatte, war ihr erklärter Feind geworden.

Und nun lag er hinter ihr auf einem Bett und schien mit Haaresbreite und ihrer Hilfe dem Tod entronnen zu sein. Auch wenn sie Malfoy verabscheute, sie wusste sie hatte richtig gehandelt.

Allerdings war ihr Versprechen gegenüber Amanda, dass Draco überleben würde, schwieriger einzuhalten gewesen als Hermine gehofft hatte.

Sie war zur Geisterstunde in Schlafsaal zurückgekehrt und hatte Malfoy in einem desolaten Zustand vorgefunden. Überall standen Schweißperlen auf seiner Haut und er schien sich trotz seiner Bewusstlosigkeit in Schmerzen zu winden. Hermine hatte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn gelegt und festgestellt, dass Draco vor Fieber glühte.

Neville war wie versprochen gekommen, hatte ihr aber nicht helfen können. Es sei eine vorübergehende Abstoßreaktion des Körpers gegen das neue Blut, das sich in Malfoys Adern bildete, hatte er ihr erklärt.

Dieses Fieber war durch keine Magie zu beseitigen gewesen, denn die Gefahr wäre zu groß gewesen, dass es zu ungeahnten Wechselwirkungen mit dem Blutbildertrank hätte kommen können. Und das hätte für den geschwächten Patienten das Aus bedeutet.

Es war Hermine also nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als den überhitzten Körper Malfoys mit Hilfe von Muggel-Hausmittelchen herunterzukühlen. So war sie die ganze Nacht neben dem Mann gesessen, der ihr das Leben stets zur Hölle gemacht hatte, und hatte versucht mit kalten Wadenwickeln, die sie halbstündlich erneuerte, sein Fieber zu senken.

Von Dobby hatte sie sich eine große Kanne mit schweißtreibendem Weidenrindentee bringen lassen, den sie Malfoy regelmäßig hatte einflößen wollen.

Als Dobby den Sohn seines ehemaligen Herren im Gryffindor-Turm entdeckt hatte, hatte er vor Schreck die erste Kanne Tee auf den Boden fallen lassen und das kochend heiße Gebräu hatte seine Füße verbrüht.

Hermine hatte die Schmerzen des Hauselfs mit einem Wedeln des Zauberstabs in sekundenschnelle geheilt, aber nur ihr eindringliches Bitten hatte Dobby davon überzeugen können, noch eine zweite Kanne des Tees zu bringen.

Hermine hatte ihn allerdings kurz darauf dabei erwischt, wie er diese Kanne wieder drohte vorzeitig zu entleeren. Diesmal allerdings mit voller Absicht.

Sie hatte die Kanne gerade noch am Henkel festhalten können bevor sie dem unschuldig und lammfromm dreinblickenden Dobby aus der Hand geglitten und der gesamte kochende Inhalt auf Dracos Oberkörper geklatscht wäre.

Malfoy hatte sich noch stundenlang in dem lebensbedrohlichen Fieber umhergewälzt und einmal sogar seine Augen weit aufgerissen, sie sekundenlang angestarrt und war mit einem Aufbäumen seines Körpers wieder in die Ohnmacht zurückgefallen.

Nach Stunden endlich hatte sich seine Temperatur gesenkt und Hermine hatte sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzer auf das nächstbeste Bett fallen lassen.

Als sie den ersten Vogel zwitschern gehört hatte, war ihr klar gewesen: Draco Malfoy hatte die Nacht überlebt.

Es war Zeit gewesen, Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu treffen, dass ihr Patient nach seinem Aufwachen nicht direkt versuchen würde zu entkommen oder sie gar zu töten. Mit einem Zauberspruch hatte sie ihn mit magischen Seilen an das Bett gefesselt. Das war vor wenigen Minuten gewesen.

Und nun lehnte sie am Fenster, beobachtete erschöpft den Sonnenaufgang und wartete darauf, dass ihr Patient aufwachte.

Die Schönheit des Sonnenaufgangs, dessen goldenes Licht sich langsam seinen Weg durch die Nebelschwaden bahnte, entschädigte sie für die schlaflose Nacht. Ein Muggellied kam ihr in den Sinn, das sie einmal bei ihren Eltern gehört hatte und leise begann sie zu summen.

Hermine meinte ein Rascheln hinter sich zu hören und drehte sich um. Zwei silberne Augen mit leicht bläulichem Stich starrten sie an.

Es schien einen Moment zu dauern bis Draco Malfoy sie erkannte, aber dann sah sie, wie sich seine Augen vor Entsetzen weiteten, als ihm bewusst wurde, wer ihm gegenüber stand.

Hermine lächelte. Alleine diesen Blick auf Draco Malfoys Gesicht zu sehen, war es wert gewesen, ihn zu retten.

Er zahlte Hermine alles zurück, was sie je unter ihm erlitten hatte. Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder ohne einen Laut hervorzubringen.

Sein Blick wanderte zwischen Hermine und seinen Fesseln an den Händen und Füßen hin und her und versuchte sich zu befreien. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell unter der Anstrengung, die er seinem geschwächten Körper zumutete. Hermine trat näher. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, als sie meinte seine Augen noch ein wenig angsterfüllter zu sehen.

„Willkommen zurück unter den Lebenden, Malfoy."

Hermine ging bis an das Bett heran. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs strafften sich die Fesseln um Malfoys Gelenke, sodass er nicht mehr fähig war, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Sie wusste, dass es Zeit war Harry und Ron zu holen, aber sie wollte den Augenblick dieses Triumphs noch ein kleines bisschen auskosten.

Einmal sollte Draco Malfoy wissen, wie es sich anfühlte der Schwächere zu sein. Ein sarkastisches Lächeln kräuselte ihre Lippen als sie ihren Blick über ihren Gefangen gleiten ließ. Sein Atem war schnell und flach, seine schwarzen geweiteten Pupillen verdrängten fast das Silber-blaue aus seiner Iris. Ein Blick auf seinen Oberkörper, der noch immer hemdlos auf dem Bett lag, verriet ihr, dass seine Muskeln zum Zerreißen angespannt waren. Er war durch und durch ein Raubtier, das sich gerade in der Falle befand und Hermine konnte das Adrenalin geradezu durch seine Adern rauschen hören. Es würde ihm nichts helfen.

„Ich muss Dich enttäuschen, Malfoy." Hermine wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab zwischen ihren Fingern.

„Es wird Dir nicht gelingen zu fliehen. Diese Fesseln…" sie deutete auf die bläulich schimmernden Seile. „…können nur von einem bestimmten Gegenfluch wieder aufgehoben werden. Und da ich diesen Spruch entwickelt habe, fürchte ich, wirst Du Dir nicht helfen können."

Draco starrte Hermine nur unverwandt in die Augen, aber sagte keinen Ton. Als sie die Hand ausstreckte und die Haut an seinem Hals berührte, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen. Hermine grinste:

„Keine Angst, Malfoy. Ich will nur deinen Puls messen."

Dann ging sie zum Portrait, öffnete es und rief so laut sie konnte: „Harry! Ron! Unser Gast hat ausgeschlafen!"

Sie hörte ein schlagartiges Rumoren aus zwei Ecken vom Gryffindorturm. Sie vernahm ein lautes Fluchen und wusste, dass Ron wie so oft beim Aufstehen über seine eigenen Beine gestolpert war. Harry dagegen hatte scheinbar im Gemeinschaftsraum die Nacht durch gelesen und war dabei eingeschlafen. Das schwere Buch neben ihm fiel mit einem lauten Knall von der Sessellehne auf den Boden, als er aufstand.

Hermine lächelte dankbar. Sie wusste Harry hatte wegen ihr sich die Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen, um ihr zu helfen, falls sie in Not geriet.

Harry gähnte, setzte seine Brille zurecht, strubbelte sich durch sein schwarzes Haar und wartete auf Ron, der mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck auf den Mädchenschlafsaal zustürmte.

Als Ron durch das Portrait stieg, legte Hermine ihm eine Hand auf die Brust, um ihn daran zu hindern, dass er gleich auf Malfoy zustürmte und ihre Arbeit der letzten Nacht direkt zunichte machte. Rons Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, als er auf Draco Malfoy starrte, aber er lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand und sagte nichts.

Dann betrat Harry den Raum. Hermine musste zugeben, dass er trotz seines übermüdeten und zerzausten Äußeren einen durchaus imposanten, Respekt einflößenden Eindruck machte. Harry war zwar längst nicht so groß wie Ron, aber er hatte eine athletische Figur, einen forschen Schritt und die Ruhe eines kampferprobten Mannes. Außerdem hatte er im Moment einen ziemlich kurzen unrasierten Dreitages-Bart, der sich mit seinen schwarzen Stoppeln gegen seine Haut stark abhob. Insgesamt war Harry Potter mit seinen 27 Jahren zu einem Mann herangewachsen, dem man den Abenteurer und Kämpfer durch und durch ansah.

Seine Stimme war entsprechend gelassen, als er auf Malfoy zuging, der ihn mit seinem Blick fixierte, und kurz vor seinem Bett stehen blieb.

„Guten Morgen, Draco. Wie fühlst Du Dich heute?"

Aber Harry bekam von Draco Malfoy keine Antwort. Malfoy starrte einfach nur zurück.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	8. Kapitel 7

_Ein neues Kapitel und neue Abenteuer warten auf unsere Helden. Wie es mit Draco weitergeht und wie er mit der Gefangenschaft zurecht kommt, bzw. mit seiner Bewacherin Hermine, das erfahrt ihr in Kapitel 8. Das wird allerdings noch 3-4 Tage warten müssen, da ich die nächsten Tage unterwegs bin und leider keine PC in der Nähe habe. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt das neue Kapitel. _

_Eure Abraxania_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 7**

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen in der Großen Halle und frühstückten. Es war seltsam, dass sie ihre alten Gewohnheiten aus Schultagen nicht abgelegt hatten. Aber vielleicht war es einfach das Gefühl, dass etwas so geblieben war, wie es sein sollte, auch wenn der Krieg um sie herum tobte.

Dobby gab sich stets die größte Mühe, dass die große Halle immer gemütlich blieb. Die Fackeln brannten lichterloh, die Wandteppiche in den verschiedenen Farben der Häuser waren frisch ausgeklopft und dufteten sogar nach frischer Wiese.

Einige der Patienten, die im Krankenflügel untergebracht waren, mühten sich jeden Morgen mit der Hilfe von Krücken oder mit Stühlen, die mit einem Locomotor-Zauber versehen waren, die Treppen hinab in die Große Halle und genossen die guten Mahlzeiten und die Abwechslung von ihrem Krankenlager.

Viele von ihnen waren von dem Trio vom Schlachtfeld geholt und nach St. Mungo's oder ein Lazarett gebracht worden, wo sie sich soweit erholten, bis sie transportfähig nach Hogwarts waren.

Luna Lovegood, einstige Schülerin in Ravenclaw, hatte sich bereit erklärt, die Krankentransporte zu übernehmen. Harry war oft erstaunt, dass Luna es fertig brachte so etwas in ihrer verträumten und versponnenen Art zu organisieren. Aber Luna machte ihre Sache gut. Bis auf einzelne Verspätungen und manche Gerüchte über Fahrten in die falsche Richtung, die dann doppelt so lange dauerten als vorgesehen, gab es keine Zwischenfälle.

Luna hatte sich dazu entschieden, die Thestrale von Hogwarts als Zugtiere für ihre Kutschen einzusetzen. Niemand hatte am Anfang gefragt, durch was für einen Zauber die Kutschen fortbewegt wurden. Aber nachdem der Krieg seine düsteren Spuren hinterlassen hatte, waren bedauerlicherweise immer mehr Zauberer und Hexen fähig, die Knochenpferde zu sehen.

Bald brachte der seltsame Krankentransport den Spitznamen „Lunas Knochenexpress" mit sich und Luna wurde liebevoll von den Zauberern Leichen-Luna genannt. Auch wenn es Luna noch nie passiert war, einen Patienten nicht mehr lebend abzuliefern.

Luna schien dieser Spitzname überhaupt nicht zu stören. Sie intensivierte im Gegenteil ihre Bemühungen und ihre Krankentransporte wurden noch regelmäßiger. Harry hatte allerdings das leise Gefühl, dass es auch etwas mit Nevilles Tätigkeit in Hogwarts zu tun haben könnte, denn der junge Heiler war stets zur Stelle, wenn Luna Lovegood neue Kranke in den Krankenflügel brachte.

Insgesamt waren sie alle bei der Zaubererschaft durch ihre Hilfsbereitschaft sehr beliebt.

Es war also nicht weiter erstaunlich, dass die drei Freunde stets freundlich und fast ehrfürchtig begrüßt wurden, sofern sie einmal in Hogwarts verweilten.

Harry frühstückte genüsslich frische Blaubeerpfannkuchen. Dobby hatte sie extra zu seinen Ehren gebacken. Das machte er immer, wenn Harry und die anderen beiden auf Hogwarts waren. Ron beschwerte sich zwar regelmäßig bei Dobby, da er Blaubeerpfannkuchen im Gegensatz zu Harry überhaupt nicht mochte, aber dieser erklärte jedes Mal mit Trotz: „Wenn Ron Weasley Dobby einen Socken geschenkt hätte, würde er sein Lieblingsessen bekommen. Aber Harry Potter hat Dobby den Socken geschenkt. Dobby steht tief in Harry Potters Schuld. Und Harry Potter mag Blaubeerpfannkuchen." Harry grinste bei dem Gedanken an den treuen Hauselfen, der stets Chaos auslöste, und spülte seinen letzten Bissen Pfannkuchen mit Kürbissaft herunter.

„Harry, Du verhältst Dich kindischer als jeder Junge in meinem Alter." Harry verschluckte sich fast, als sich die heute morgen wieder gut gelaunte Amanda neben ihn auf die Bank fallen ließ.

„Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen, Amanda." grinste Harry zurück und ignorierte ihre hochgezogene Augenbraue, als er sich mit der Gabel noch einen Pfannkuchen aufspießte und auf den Teller zog. Amanda wurde Hermine eindeutig zu ähnlich.

„Wirklich, Harry. Amanda hat Recht. Bei deinem unsteten Lebenswandel solltest Du etwas mehr auf…" begann Hermine neben ihm.

„… gesunde Ernährung achten." vollendeten Ron und Harry ihren Satz und verdrehten die Augen.

Hermine schnaubte beleidigt und wandte sich wieder dem Müsli auf ihrem Teller zu.

Ein plötzliches Flattern lenkte die Blicke aller auf eine große imposante Eule, die mit einem Brief auf Harry zuflog.

Sie landete auf dem Tisch und ließ mit einem arroganten „Schuhu" den Brief auf Harrys Pfannkuchen fallen.

„Das ist eine Ministeriumseule!" rief Ron aus und Harry betrachtete den großen Vogel kritisch. Ron hatte richtig gesehen. Um das linke Bein der Eule prangte ein goldener Ring mit dem Zeichen des Zaubereiministeriums. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Post vom Ministerium hatte nie etwas Gutes zu bedeuten. Er griff nach dem Brief wischte einen Fettfleck vom Kuvert und durchbrach das Siegel. Eine Notiz lag in dem Umschlag:

_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,_

_das Ministerium ersucht sie, sich noch heute bis 14:00 Uhr im Ministerium für Zauberei im Aurorenbüro einzufinden. Es handelt sich um eine Mission, deren Inhalt wir Ihnen persönlich unterbreiten möchten. Bitte seien Sie pünktlich und informieren Sie Miss Lovegood, dass Ihre Dienste eventuell benötigt werden._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Percey Weasley, Vizeminister_

„Der Brief ist von Deinem Bruder, Ron." sagte Harry an seinen Freund gewandt.

„Percey? Was will der denn von Dir? Ich habe ihm doch gesagt, er soll uns in Ruhe lassen. Wir lassen uns nicht für seine Pläne einspannen." erwiderte Ron verärgert und schnappte nach dem Brief, den Harry ihm bereitwillig hinhielt.

„Sieht so aus, als müsste ich heute noch nach London." erklärte Harry Potter missmutig.

„Harry! Du hattest mir versprochen, dass wir heute Quidditch spielen! Du hast gesagt, das nächste Mal, wenn Ron und Du hier seid, üben wir ein bisschen!" Amanda starrte ihn mit ihren hübschen blauen Augen zornig an.

Harry seufzte. Er hasste es, Amanda enttäuschen zu müssen. Er hatte das junge Mädchen von Herzen gern und hatte sich ihr schon immer verbunden gefühlt, da er genau wusste, was es hieß, ohne liebende Eltern aufzuwachsen.

„Es tut mir leid, Amanda. Aber ich kann mich einem Befehl des Vize-Präsidenten nicht wirklich widersetzen. So gern ich es würde." setzte er versichernd hinzu.

Und es stimmte. Er hatte wirklich mehr Lust mit Ron und Amanda eine kleine Trainingseinheit unbeschwertes Quidditch zu absolvieren, als wieder irgendeinen Auftrag des Ministeriums zu erfüllen, der ihn schon so manches Mal in Gewissenskonflikte gebracht hatte. Außerdem war Amanda tatsächlich eine ausgezeichnete Fliegerin und Harry war stolz auf seinen Unterricht, den er ihr gegeben hatte. Wäre Hogwarts noch eine normale Schule, wäre Amanda mit Sicherheit Sucherin für ihr Haus, wenn nicht sogar Mannschaftskapitänin.

Harry seufzte. Er sehnte sich die alten Zeiten zurück. Zeiten in denen er zwar nicht sorgenfrei gewesen war, aber Professor Dumbledore noch gelebt hatte und es noch nicht an Harry gewesen war, Entscheidungen zu fällen, die das Schicksal der ganzen Zaubererwelt betrafen.

„Ich finde Du machst Deine Sache gut, Harry." sagte Amanda zu ihm und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Ihren kleinen Zornausbruch hatte sie scheinbar schon vergessen. Harry sah überrascht auf. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass Amanda genau wusste, woran er dachte. Sie hatte Talent darin, zum richtigen Zeitpunkt die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Vielleicht kannst du ja mit Ron ein Quidditch bisschen üben, damit Du morgen richtig gut bist, wenn Du gegen mich antreten musst." schlug Harry augenzwinkernd vor, aber Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich komme mit, Harry. Ich muss mit Percey etwas besprechen." erwiderte sein rothaariger Freund und murmelte „Familienangelegenheiten.", als er die überraschten Blicke seiner Freunde wahrnahm.

Harry sah Ron neugierig an. Was hatte er vor? Harry wusste ganz genau, dass zwischen seinem besten Freund und dem Vizepräsidenten seit Jahren Funkstille herrschte. Harry nahm sich vor, Ron später darauf anzusprechen.

Kurz darauf erhob sich Harry Potter vom Frühstückstisch. Wenn er bis zum späten Mittag im Ministerium sein sollte, musste er sich nun auf den Weg machen. Es war ein langer Flug. Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm traf er auf Neville.

„Neville! Gut, dass ich dich treffe. Das Ministerium hat mir eine Eule geschickt, dass heute Nachmittag vielleicht Lunas Hilfe benötigt wird in London." Nevilles Gesicht strahlte auf, als er Luna Lovegoods Namen hörte. Harry grinste.

„Ich schaffe es leider nicht mehr, ihr Hedwig zu schicken. Würdest Du so nett sein, und ihr vielleicht Bescheid geben?"

Seine kleine Bitte, die er natürlich jederzeit selbst hätte erledigen können, erfüllte ihre gewünschte Wirkung. Neville grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und rannte den Flur winkend davon:

„Ja, Harry! Natürlich, Harry! Ich bin schon unterwegs! Mach ich doch gerne!"

„Versuchst Du da wen zu verkuppeln?" fragte Hermines belustigte Stimme hinter seinem Rücken. Harry drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum, starrte auf die lächelnde Hermine und die junge Amanda und hob entschuldigend die Schultern.

„Kann ja nicht schaden, wenn Neville auch mal ein anderes Date hat als seine Pflanzenbücher. Solange er nicht die Patienten vergisst. Außerdem hab ich es wirklich eilig." versuchte er sich zu verteidigen.

Ron hatte inzwischen zu den dreien aufgeschlossen und legte Hermine einen Arm um die Schultern. Harry war froh dieses Zeichen der Vertrautheit zwischen seinen beiden besten Freunden wieder zu entdecken.

„Soll ich Dir aus London was mitbringen, Hermine?"

Hermine nickte „Ich gebe Dir gleich eine ganze Liste an Sachen mit, die ich wieder brauche."

Harry beobachtete, wie Amanda die Augen verdrehte, als Ron Hermine einen Kuss gab.

„Soll ich dir auch etwas mitbringen, Amanda?" fragte er das Mädchen freundlich.

„Wie?" fragte Amanda zerstreut, als wäre sie gerade in Gedanken gewesen. „Oh ja, bitte. Ein Buch. Ich schreib's dir auf."

„Ein Buch!" stöhnte Ron. „Hermine, was hast Du aus dem armen Mädchen gemacht? Na warte nur Amanda, irgendwann kommt die Zeit, da verliebst Du Dich und dann willst Du kein Buch mehr haben, sondern Schmuck von Deinem Liebsten."

Harry lächelte und warf Ron einen belustigt tadelnden Blick zu, als er sah wie Amanda rot anlief.

„Ich bevorzuge Bücher." zischte sie und rannte davon.

Hermine schlug Ron auf die Brust. „Ron, Du bist ein Trampeltier!" schimpfte sie mit ihrem Verlobten und folgte Amanda. Sie drehte sich in einiger Entfernung noch mal um und rief mit schnippischer Stimme: „Achja, und Harry! Du solltest Dich noch rasieren, bevor Du zum Ministerium fliegst."

„Oh, Ron." Harry schüttelte lachend den Kopf und strich sich über seine schwarzen Bartstoppeln.

„Was denn?" empörte sich Ron. „Ich hab's Dir damals schon gesagt, Harry. Die werden gruselig, wenn sie älter werden."

Harry schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und dachte an Ginny. Er wäre glücklich gewesen, hätte er sie älter werden sehen können. Er verdrängte den Gedanken und ging wortlos an Ron vorbei, der nun völlig verwirrt schien. Harry freute sich jetzt fast auf den Besuch im Ministerium. Der Flug würde ihm gut tun und seine Wehmut vertreiben.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_  



	9. Kapitel 8

_So, da bin ich wieder. Und gleich ein neues Kapitel für Euch und vor allem alle Draco-fans. Ich hoffe ihr mögt es! Heute war leider mein letzter Urlaubstag und ich muss nächste Woche wieder arbeiten. Aber ich versuche trotzdem mehrmals die Woche upzudaten. Je nachdem wie ich das mit der Arbeit hinbekommen. Bitte reviewt fleißig weiter, ich freue mich über jede einzelne Review, die ich bekomme!_

_Eure Wiebke_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 8**

Draco starrte ungläubig auf die junge Frau, die ihm den Rücken zuwandte. Warum war er nicht tot?

Er hatte die vergangenen Stunden nach seinem Aufwachen dazu genutzt, sich wieder zu fangen und seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er hatte versucht, die vergangenen Stunden oder Tage zu rekonstruieren. Was war passiert, seit er von dem Fluch seines Vaters getroffen wurde? Offensichtlich hatten sie ihn gefunden. Seine Feinde.

Und ebenso offensichtlich hatten sie ihn nicht seinem Schicksal überlassen, so wie er es an ihrer Stelle getan hätte. Aus irgendwelchen unerklärlichen Gründen hatten sie ihn mitgenommen und gerettet.

Draco hatte auf seinen nackten Oberkörper geschielt, soweit es seine gefesselten Glieder zuließen und bemerkt, dass die große Wunde an seiner Seite geschlossen war. Als er den Kopf hin und her gedreht hatte, um sich besser zu orientieren, hatte er auf dem Nachttischchen eine geöffnete Zaubertrankphiole gesehen. „Blutbilder-Trank" hatte er mit großer Überraschung gelesen. Man hatte ihm also einen dieser sündhaft teuren Lebensretter gegeben, die Monate brauchten, um hergestellt zu werden. Was hatten sie mit ihm vor? Warum war sein Leben so wichtig, dass sie ihre wertvollste Medizin an sein Leben verschwendeten? Draco konnte keine Antwort darauf finden.

Er war ein Todesser, das Ministerium und der Orden des Phönix führten einen Krieg gegen seinesgleichen. Die Zaubererschaft machte nicht einmal davor halt, ihre jüngsten Mitglieder auszusenden in den Krieg, um Leute wie ihn zu töten. Und nun hatte man ihn gerettet? Es ergab einfach keinen Sinn in Dracos Kopf. Es musste irgendetwas geben, wofür man ihn lebend wollte.

Wollte das Ministerium Antworten aus ihm herauszuzwingen? Nun, dazu würde es nicht kommen, dafür hatte sein Vater gesorgt. Oder wollten sie ihn als Geisel verwenden, um Lucius Malfoy zu erpressen? Wenn Draco gekonnt hätte, hätte er bei diesem Gedanken laut aufgelacht. Wenn dem so war, dann hatten sich seine Feinde gewaltig geschnitten. Draco wusste, sein Vater würde ihn ohne zu Zögern an das Messer liefern, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, sollte es zu Lucius Vorteil sein. Vatergefühle und Sorge waren dem Mann, der Draco aufgezogen hatte, ein Fremdwort. Das musste auch seinen Gegnern klar sein. Was also wollten sie von ihm?

Draco starrte auf Hermine Grangers Rücken, als ob er in ihrem Verhalten eine Antwort fände. Die junge Frau, die er versehentlich in seiner geistigen Umnachtung für einen Engel gehalten hatte, räumte den kleinen Schreibtisch auf und schien etwas zu suchen. Schon zweimal hatte sie die Bücherstapel auf- und wieder abgebaut.

Draco betrachtete Hermine interessiert. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass aus dem besserwisserischen kleinen Gör mit der scharfen Zunge und dem struppigen langen Haar eine Schönheit geworden war. Für ein Schlammblut, setzte er schnell in Gedanken hinzu.

Ihre Haare lagen in sanften Wellen auf ihrem schmalen Rücken. Einzelne Strähnen glänzten kupferfarben in dem ansonsten hellbraunen weichen Haar. Sie hatte ihren Umhang abgelegt und stand in einfachen Jeans und einem weißen Rollkragenpulli vor ihm. Unter ihrer Kleidung zeichneten sich sanfte weibliche Kurven ab. Draco konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, da sie ihm immer noch den Rücken zuwandte, aber was er im Morgengrauen hatte erkennen können, war durchaus bewundernswert gewesen. Er hasste es zugeben zu müssen, aber das Schlammblut vor ihm war in der Tat die hübscheste junge Frau, die er seit langem gesehen hatte. Nichts erinnerte ihn mehr an das Mädchen aus seiner Schulzeit, das er einmal gekannt hatte, obwohl er zugeben musste, dass sich schon nach den ersten Jahren gezeigt hatte, dass aus Hermine Granger in der Zukunft alles andere als eine graue Maus werden würde.

Draco Malfoy wusste, dass das Schlammblut inzwischen mit Ron Weasley, einem seiner Erzfeinde, verlobt war. Es hatte unter den Todessern Abscheu verursacht, wie sich eine reinblütige Familie wie die Weasleys mit solchem Gesindel durch eine Hochzeit verbinden konnte.

Draco Malfoy sah eine Hochzeit mit einem Schlammblut ebenfalls als Entehrung an, aber immerhin konnte er sich überwinden einzugestehen, dass Ron Weasley einen guten Geschmack hatte, was das Äußere anging.

Über eine Sache war sich Draco Malfoy in den letzten Stunden allerdings klar geworden. Er war sich sicher, wo er sich aufhielt. Die Ähnlichkeit des Bettes mit seinem ehemaligen Bett im Slytherin-Turm kam nicht von ungefähr. Und auch die dicken steinernen Mauern, das Portrait, das als Eingang diente und auf ein seltsames Passwort hörte, die zusätzlichen Betten, die im Raum standen und der Wind der vertraut um das Fenster pfiff… Dies alles ließ nur eine Schlussfolgerung zu. Er befand sich wieder in Hogwarts, der ehemaligen Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. War dies hier also ihr Hauptquartier? Waren sie tatsächlich so leichtsinnig, ihn mitten in ihr Versteck zu führen? Oder sollte er das nur denken und er war hier um seine Verbündeten später in eine Falle zu locken, da er falsche Informationen aus Versehen wiedergegeben hatte? War er deshalb hier?

Draco war so in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass Hermine sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn nachdenklich betrachtete. Er zuckte zusammen, als er ihren prüfenden Blick spürte. In ihrer Hand hielt sie ein aufgeschlagenes Buch. Nachdenklich wanderte ihr Blick zurück auf die aufgeschlagene Seite und wieder zu Draco, der nach wie vor gefesselt auf dem Bett lag. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, klappte das Buch zu und legte es wieder auf den Schreibtisch.

„Was mache ich nun mit dir, Malfoy?" fragte das Schlammblut und tippte ihren Finger gegen ihren geschwungenen Mund.

Draco blickte sie irritiert an. Wusste sie etwa nicht, was mit ihm geschehen sollte? Er hätte gedacht, dass Hermine Granger nach wie vor eine der engsten Vertrauten von Harry Potter war. Hätte der ihr dann nicht seinen Plan mitgeteilt? Oder wussten sie alle nichts von seinem kommenden Schicksal und hatten nur den Auftrag, ihn zu verwahren, bis jemand vom Ministerium ihn abholte? Er spürte ihren Blick auf seinem nackten Oberkörper verweilen. Ein arrogantes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Er wusste, welche Gedanken sein wohlproportionierter Körperbau bei Frauen auslöste.

Das Schlammblut schien denselben Gedanken zu haben und lief rot an.

„Ich werde Dir etwas zum Überziehen besorgen. Du hast mich zu viele wertvolle Stunden meines Lebens gekostet, Dein ärmliches Leben zu retten, als dass ich Dich an einer Lungenentzündung sterben lassen würde." funkelte Hermine ihn an und stapfte durch das Portrait davon.

Draco betrachtete interessiert das Buch, dass Hermine Granger in der Hand gehalten hatte. Er konnte den Titel auf dem Buchrücken entziffern: _Flüche und Gegenflüche_. Ihm wurde ein wenig mulmig zumute. Was hatte Hermine mit ihm vor? Er zog noch einmal an den magischen Seilen, die ihn fesselten, aber bei dem Versuch sich loszureißen, zogen sich die Schlingen um seine Gelenke nur noch fester.

Kurz darauf kam Hermine wieder und trat mit einem blauen Pullover über dem Arm durch das Portrait. Er sah die abgewetzten Ellenbogen und mehrere Löcher, die sorgsam gestopft waren, allerdings mit einem Faden, der eine etwas andere Farbe hatte. Jemand der nicht viel Geld hatte, hatte diesen Pullover wohl jahrelang getragen. Draco rümpfte die Nase. Er wusste, dies musste einer von Weasleys Pullovern sein. So etwas hätte ein Malfoy nie auch nur in die Nähe seiner Haut kommen lassen.

Hermine sah seinen abschätzigen Blick und fauchte ihn an:

„Du kannst ihn anziehen, oder es lassen. Das ist mir gleich. Allerdings wirst Du sehr bald frieren."

Draco seufzte innerlich. Das Schlammblut hatte Recht, er hatte jetzt schon eine leichte Gänsehaut und die weißblonden Härchen an seinen Armen stellten sich langsam auf.

Hermine schmiss den Pullover auf Dracos Brust. Er sah ihren mitleidlosen Blick, als er zusammenzuckte, als das Kleidungsstück, die noch immer empfindliche Stelle traf, an dem vor kurzen die große Wunde geklafft hatte.

„Damit eines klar ist, Malfoy." Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Ich werde diese Fesseln jetzt lösen, damit Du Dich anziehen kannst. Aber ich darf Dich daran erinnern, dass Du keinen Zauberstab hast und geschwächt bist. Also versuche nicht zu fliehen."

Draco wollte nicken, um zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte. Aber sein Körper gehorchte dem Befehl nicht. Der Fluch seines Vaters verhinderte es. Auch Hermine Granger schien auf ein Zeichen von ihm zu warten. Als nichts kam, fügte sie zischend hinzu:

„Nur eine falsche Bewegung Malfoy und Du wirst es bereuen." Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab drohend auf seine Brust.

„**Absum funis!"**

Die Seile um seine Gelenke verschwanden schlagartig. Draco bewegte seine Gliedmaßen vorsichtig und rieb sich seine Handgelenke. Ein Blick zu Hermine Granger, die ihn mit Argusaugen beobachtete, sagte ihm, dass in der Tat eine Flucht oder Angriff sinnlos war. Langsam setzte er sich auf und schwang ein Bein nach dem anderen über das Bett. Er warf noch einen abfälligen Blick auf den blauen Pullover, aber sein Verstand siegte über seinen Stolz und er zog sich das kratzende Ding über den Kopf. Sein Körper schmerzte bei jeder Bewegung und Draco wusste, dass er seine Muskeln dehnen musste, sonst würde er sehr bald Krämpfe bekommen.

Seine Füße suchten Halt auf dem steinernen Boden. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt, aber er hatte das unbändige Bedürfnis aufzustehen und sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufzurichten. Er fühlte sich ansonsten so schwach und unterlegen vor dem Schlammblut. Ein Draco Malfoy zeigt keine Schwäche auf Grund von Verletzungen. Ein Draco Malfoy überwand seine Kraftlosigkeit durch puren Willen. Mit einem kräftigen Schwung seiner Hände stieß er sich von der Bettkante ab und erhob sich.

Einen Moment lang stand er sicher vor seiner Bewacherin und lächelte siegesbewusst. Plötzlich spürte er, wie alles um ihn herum sich zu drehen begann und seine Beine nachgaben. Er krachte mit den Knien auf den harten Steinboden und wäre sicherlich auch mit dem Kopf auf den steinernen Untergrund geknallt, wäre Hermine nicht mit einem spitzen Schrei nach vorne gesprungen und hätte seinen Oberkörper aufgefangen.

Mit ihrer Hilfe hievte er sich wieder auf die Bettkante und schüttelte den Kopf um den Schwindelanfall loszuwerden.

„Ich habe Dir doch gesagt, Du bist geschwächt! Du hattest unglaublich viel Blut verloren!"

Draco hob seinen Kopf und starrte in Hermine Grangers dunkelbraune Augen. Er sah keine Boshaftigkeit in ihrem Blick sondern Fürsorge und Wärme. Es war ein Blick mit dem ihn noch nie jemand in seinem Leben angesehen hatte, ein Blick, den er am allerwenigsten von dem Schlammblut erwartet hätte, dessen Leben er schon zu Kindertagen stets versucht hatte zur Hölle auf Erden zu machen.

Auch Hermine Granger schien sich dessen plötzlich bewusst zu werden. Erschrocken schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund, aus dem ein erstickter Schrei kam. Sie sprang aus der Hocke auf und rannte zurück und bückte sich in Windeseile nach dem Zauberstab, den sie wohl fallen gelassen hatte, als sie zu ihm gesprungen war, um ihn aufzufangen.

Entsetzen über ihren Leichtsinn, lag in Hermines Blick und als sich ihre Augen trafen, wussten sie beide, dass es ihr Todesurteil hätte sein können, hätte Draco ihr seinen Schwächeanfall nur vorgespielt.

Draco ließ sich zurück auf das Bett fallen. So unvernünftig das Schlammblut auch gehandelt hatte, er bewunderte ihre Selbstlosigkeit, eine Eigenschaft, die er nicht kannte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er das Gefühl, sich bei jemandem für etwas bedanken zu wollen.

Nicht dafür, dass sie sein Leben gerettet hatte, denn er war sich sicher, dass sie in diesem Fall nur in Auftrag gehandelt hatte. Aber diese kleine Geste, in der das Schlammblut ihm half, aus einer ehrlichen spontanen Reaktion heraus, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass er ihr Feind war, diese Geste rührte etwas in ihm.

Draco Malfoy schloss die Augen. Er konnte sich nicht bedanken. Mit keinem Wort, mit keiner Geste. Der Fluch seines Vaters verhinderte es.

Er erinnerte sich an die eiskalte Stimme seines Vaters, die ihn zur Schweigsamkeit verdammte. Und er hörte in Gedanken seinen Vater, wie er ihn verfluchte.

„Silencio totalis_."_ Der Fluch kam als ein Flüstern aus dem Mund eines jungen Mädchens.

Sowohl Draco als auch Hermine fuhren hoch und starrten erstaunt auf das Mädchen, das am Portaiteingang stand. Draco konnte es nicht fassen. Er blickte in das Gesicht des jungen Dings, mit dem alles angefangen hatte. Dieses Mädchen hatte durch ihre bloße Erscheinung alle Erinnerungen an Hogwarts in ihm hervorgerufen und er war nicht mehr fähig gewesen, seine Befehle auszuführen. Stattdessen hatte dieses Kind ihn verhext und fast umgebracht. Und nun stand sie ihm gegenüber blickte ihn unverwandt an und wiederholte noch einmal:

„Silencio totalis."

Hermine löste sich aus ihrer Starre. „Amanda! Was sagst du da?"

Das Mädchen wendete ihren verklärten Blick Hermine zu und wiederholte. „Er ist verflucht worden. Mit _Silencio totalis_."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf in Irritation: „Amanda woher weißt du das?"

Amanda lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es einfach. Ein grausamer Mann mit einer kalten Stimme hat ihn verflucht."

„Hast Du das etwa gesehen, Amanda?"

Aber Amanda schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dracos Gedanken rasten. Woher konnte dieses Mädchen wissen, was mit ihm geschehen war, wenn sie es nicht gesehen hatte? Dieser Fluch war geheim, nur Todesser kannten ihn, und dieses kleine Mädchen gehörte sicher nicht zu den ehemaligen Anhängern des Dunklen Lords. Auch Hermine Granger schien nach wie vor verwirrt.

„Hat er Dir das gesagt, Amanda?" Hermine zeigte auf Draco Malfoy.

Amanda lächelte nur: „Er kann nicht sprechen, Hermine."

Das Mädchen wandte sich wieder dem Ausgang zu. „Achja, ich soll Dir sagen, dass Harry und Ron wieder da sind und dass sie eine Überraschung mitgebracht haben."

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	10. Kapitel 9

_Herzlichen Dank an **wickienchen **für die liebe Review. Ich hoffe, ihr seid bei diesem Kapitel wieder etwas reviewfreudiger, denn andere alte Bekannte tauchen wieder auf. lasst mich wissen, was ihr darüber denkt._

_Eure Abraxania _

**

* * *

Kapitel 9**

„Was willst Du eigentlich mit Percy besprechen, Ron?" fragte Harry seinen Freund so beiläufig wie möglich, als sie das Zaubereiministerium betraten. Ron räusperte sich verlegen und schien zu zögern. Dann wandte er sich um, ob auch niemand Ihnen zuhörte.

„Nunja, ich wollte mit ihm über die Sache mit Malfoy sprechen."

Harry blieb überrascht stehen. „Denkst du, dass das eine gute Idee ist?" fragte er zweifelnd.

„Harry, irgendwie müssen wir Malfoy wieder loswerden! Oder willst Du ihn in Hogwarts lassen?"

Harry musste grinsen, als ihm ein seltsamer Gedanke in den Sinn kam. „Ich dachte mir, vielleicht braucht Dobby ja eine neue Küchenhilfe… Vielleicht könnte Malfoy…."

Harrys Grinsen verstärkte sich, als er sich vorstellte, wie Dobby seinen ehemaligen Herren schikanieren würde.

„Oh, Harry! Sei bitte ernst, Mann. Das ist nicht witzig!"

Harrys Grinsen verschwand. Er seufzte: „Du hast Recht. Irgendetwas muss geschehen. Aber ganz ehrlich, mein Freund. Vertraust Du Percy?"

Ron lachte trocken auf: „Percy vertrauen? Nein, niemals. Aber wenn Du meinst ob er uns verrät… Percy ist Politiker, Harry. Er würde niemals verraten, dass sein Bruder und dessen bester Freund, beide bekannte Auroren für das Ministerium, behilflich waren, einem gesuchten Todesser das Leben zu retten. Sowas könnte ihn seine politische Karriere kosten. Kein Wort wird über seine Lippen kommen. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Harry lachte leise. Er wusste nur zu gut wie sehr Rons Einschätzung seines Bruders zutraf. „Hat Percy etwa immer noch nicht aufgegeben, auf den Posten des Ministers zu spekulieren?"

Ron grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „In seiner verblendeten Eitelkeit sieht er nicht, dass er der ewige Zweite sein wird."

Plötzlich kam Harry ein ganz anderer Gedanke. „Hast du schon mit Hermine darüber gesprochen, was du vor hast?" fragte er seinen Freund und warf ihm einen forschenden Blick zu.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich mache das nur für sie, Harry. Sie bringt sich noch mal in verdammt große Schwierigkeiten mit ihrem Helfersyndrom. Ich will ihr doch nur zur Seite stehen."

Ron scharrte nervös mit seinem Schuh auf dem Boden. Harry blickte ihn mitfühlend an. Er wusste genau, wie viel seinem besten Freund an Hermines Wohl lag. Harry seufzte. Der Krieg hatte alles so kompliziert gemacht.

„Ich hoffe sie sieht das genauso wie Du, mein Freund." erwiderte Harry und klopfte Ron aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Die beiden Freunde blieben an einem Empfangstisch stehen, eine dürre junge Hexe mit eckiger Brille und verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck hob nicht mal den Kopf, als Harry sich räusperte.

„Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley. Wir sind mit dem Vizeminister verabredet."

Der Kopf der Hexe schnellte nach oben, ein übertrieben freundliches Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, die Herren. Ich habe sie nicht sofort erkannt. Wenn die Herren Auroren mir bitte folgen würden. Der Vizeminister, ihr Bruder…" sie warf Ron ein süßliches Lächeln zu. „… erwartet sie bereits im Aurorenbüro."

Harry grinste schon wieder. Er hatte sich in all den Jahren, die er nun schon als Auror im Zaubereiministerium ein- und ausging noch nicht an diesen seltsamen Umgang gewöhnen können. Er war ein Mann der Taten und kein Mann der Politik. Wirklich wohl hatte er sich in diesem Gemäuer noch nie gefühlt. Er vermutete, dass es an den schlechten Erfahrungen lag, die er hier bereits gemacht hatte: seine Gerichtsverhandlung wegen unerlaubten Gebrauch von Magie als Minderjähriger außerhalb der Schule und… Sirius Tod. Sein Patenonkel war der erste von vielen gewesen, der ihm wirklich nahe gestanden und in diesem Krieg sein Leben gelassen hatte. Harry folgte der jungen Empfangsdame in Gedanken. Er versuchte nicht, sich den Weg zu merken. Es war eine dieser zahlreichen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu Kriegszeiten, dass das Aurorenbüro jeden Tag seinen Platz im Ministerium wechselte. Da Harry und Ron hauptsächlich im Außendienst als Auroren tätig waren, bekamen sie auf Grund des hohen Risikos, dass die Eule abgefangen werden könnte, keine Nachricht an welcher Stelle des Gebäudes sich das Büro der Auroren momentan befand. Die kleine dürre Hexe trippelte beflissen schnatternd vor ihnen her, um ihnen den Weg zu weisen.

Sie blieben vor einem Fenster stehen. Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Glas herein. Harry wusste, dass es sich um ein verzaubertes Fenster handeln musste, denn draußen goss es in Strömen. Die junge Hexe tippte drei Mal mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Fenstergriff. Der Fensterrahmen verlängerte sich bis auf den Boden und die Flügel schwangen auf. Mehrere schwarzgekleidete Personen in Umhängen drehten sich nach den Eintretenden um.

„Harry!" rief einer der Männer aus und eilte auf den Angesprochenen zu.

Harry traute seinen Augen kaum. Das war doch… das konnte doch nur…

„Bei Merlin, Lupin!" Freudig umarmte er den älteren Mann, der ihm herzlich auf den Rücken klopfte und sich dann Ron zuwandte.

„Ron." Remus Lupin schüttelte dem großen rothaarigen jungen Mann energisch die Hand.

„Lupin." grüßte Ron angenehm überrascht seinen ehemaligen Professor und langjährigen Freund zurück.

„Lupin! Das ist Jahre her seit wir dich das letzte Mal gesehen haben! Ich hatte schon befürchtet…" Harry zögerte und wischte dann seine negativen Gedanken bei Seite. „Ach egal, ich freu mich jedenfalls riesig Dich zu sehen! Bin ich deinetwegen herbeordert worden?"

Lupins gute Laune schien schlagartig zu verfliegen, als hätte Harry ihn an etwas erinnert.

„Nicht nur meinetwegen." Er winkte einer kleineren Gestalt zu, die in einen Mantel gehüllt war. „Du erinnerst Dich doch sicher an Nymphodora, Harry?"

Die kleinere Gestalt nahm die Kapuze ab, eine Stupsnase und schwarzes leicht bläulich schimmerndes Haar kamen unter der Kapuze hervor. Ihr Ausssehen war leicht verändert im Vergleich zudem, was Harry in seiner Erinnerung hatte. Aber wen wunderte es, schließlich war die Hexe vor ihm ein Metamorphmagus. Aber es war eindeutig Nymphodora Tonks, die nur einige Jahre älter als Harry oder Ron war, die nun Harry anstrahlte und nach seinen Händen griff.

„Tonks!" war das einzige was Harry sagen konnte, bevor er sich in den Armen der jungen Frau wiederfand.

„Bei Merlin, Harry! Aus dir ist ein stattlicher Mann geworden!" lachte die Hexe ihn an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Und von Ron wollen wir gar nicht erst reden! Komm her, Du starker Mann!" und Tonks zog Ron in eine ebenso herzliche Umarmung, wie sie es bei Harry getan hatte.

Harry grinste, als er Rons verlegenes Gesicht entdeckte, das sich langsam rötete. Lupin räusperte sich. Tonks wirbelte herum und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Ach komm, Remus. Du musst nicht eifersüchtig werden! Für mich bist und bleibst Du der tollste!" schnell drückte sie einen liebevollen Kuss auf Lupins Mund.

Harry lachte, als er den peinlich berührten Blick seines ehemaligen Professors sah.

„Dann habt ihr es also endlich geschafft!"

Harry klopfte dem Freund anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Wurde auch Zeit, Lupin. Wie kann man so eine Frau nur so lange warten lassen."

Remus schaute auf den Boden, als sei er über die ganze Situation nicht allzu glücklich, aber Tonks schmiegte sich verliebt in seinen Arm, den er um die zierliche Hexe gelegt hatte.

Ein lautes Räuspern unterbrach Harrys Betrachtung. Percy Weasley in feinstem Stoff gekleidet, trat auf die kleine Gruppe hinzu. Mit geschäftsmäßiger Stimme näselte er:

„Da nun die Wiedersehensfreude ein wenig abgeklungen ist, möchte ich doch auf die wichtigen Fakten zu sprechen kommen. Mr. Potter, sie haben Miss Lovegood informiert?"

Harry hob belustigt die Augenbraue, warum ihn Percy siezte, war für ihn noch immer Rätsel.

„Ja. Luna wartet draußen. Weshalb sollte sie eigentlich kommen?"

„Wir benötigen Miss Lovegoods Hilfe bei einem Transport nach Hogwarts. Miss Tonks sieht sich leider im Moment nicht fähig zu fliegen, daher ist eine Kutsche nötig."

„Tonks! Dir geht es doch gut, oder?" rief Harry besorgt und betrachtete die junge Hexe in Remus Lupin Arm. Tonks nickte Harry lächelnd zu.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Harry. Mach Dir keine Sorgen."

Harry wandte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn an Percy Weasley, den Vizeminister. „Was hat das alles zu bedeuten, Percy?"

Percy zuckte zusammen, als Harry seinen Vornamen aussprach und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der eindeutig seine Missbilligung ausdrückte.

„Mr. Potter. Das Ministerium hat in den letzten Jahren für einen sicheren Aufenthaltsort der beiden hier Anwesenden gesorgt. Die Todesser schienen ein besonderes Interesse an dem Tod dieser beiden Mitbürger zu haben."

Harry hob fragend die Augenbraue. Remus Lupin wich seinem Blick aus.

„Bedauerlicher Weise wurde das Versteck von den Todessern in den letzten Tagen entdeckt und zerstört. Die beiden konnten entkommen und bitten nun um den Schutz des Ministeriums."

Rons und Harrys Blicke trafen sich verwirrt. Was genau ging hier vor?

„Da das Ministerium auf Grund des Krieges nun leider keine Kapazitäten zum Schutz von Mr. Lupin und im speziellen Miss Tonks, in ihrer gegenwärtigen Lage, zur Verfügung hat, haben der Zaubereiminister und ich beschlossen, die beiden Betroffenen in ihren Schutz zu stellen, nach Hogwarts." schloss Percy hochnäsig, als hätte er soeben seiner Sekretärin eine Eulenexpressnachricht diktiert.

Harry wandte sich Lupin und Tonks zu.

„Wir wollten Euch da nicht mit reinziehen, Harry." sagte Remus Lupin und starrte weiterhin auf den Boden.

„Ihr seid unsere letzte Hoffnung, Harry." flüsterte Tonks kaum hörbar.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_

_Bitte, bitte reviewed :)_  
_Fo_


	11. Kapitel 10

_Hallo, ihr Lieben. Ich habe mich bemüht Kapitel 10 so schnell wie möglich zu erstellen. Vielen Dank an **TryPepper**_ _für die konstruktive Review. Ich habe mir lange überlegt, ob Du mit der Kritik an Percys Verhalten gegenüber Harry Recht hast und ob ich das Kapitel noch einmal überarbeiten soll. Ich habe es jetzt allerdings dabei belassen, aus folgenden Gründen: Percy ist Politiker und auch wenn Harry der Held ist, der Voldemort am Ende besiegt hat, so war er für das Ministerium nur kurzfristig ein Held, in dessen Ruhm man sich sonnen kann. Harry ist zu eigensinnig, er stellt zu viele Fragen und nimmt auch kein Blatt vor den Mund, wenn er die Politik des Ministeriums nicht unterstützen kann. So ist er dem Ministerium nach und nach wieder zu einem Dorn im Auge geworden. Man versucht Harry und seine Freunde durch ihre Tätigkeit als Auroren dem Ministerium besser unterzuordnen, aber das Trio folgt der Poltik nicht ohne zu fragen. Percy, der voll auf der Seite des Ministeriums steht, kann nun mal seinen Bruder nicht verleugnen, aber um seine Loyalität gegenüber dem Ministerium zu zeigen und nicht gegenüber dem Trio, will er sich zumindest in Maßen von Harry distanzieren. Und daher glaube ich, würde Percy unseren Harry siezen. Ganz schön psychologisch, wa? Aber Politiker haben nun mal einen an der Waffel :)_

_Schreibt mir bitte wieder Eure Kritik und auch Reviews. Hab schon lange nichts mehr von meinen anderen Lesern gehört. Alle im Urlaub? Oder findet ihr meine Geschichte inzwischen zu langweilig, zu wenig Action? Aber ich kann Euch beruhigen. Bald gibt es wieder dramatische Situationen._

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

„Ich komme sofort, Amanda." sagte Hermine und wartete bis das Portrait hinter dem Mädchen zu fiel.

Sie wandte sich Malfoy zu und fixierte ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick.

„Amanda hat Recht, nicht wahr? Ich habe das Erstaunen in Deinen Augen gesehen."

Draco drehte seinen Kopf und erwiderte ihren Blick aus seinen silbergrauen Augen. Diesmal konnte sie nichts in ihnen erkennen. Hermine überlegte fieberhaft. Sie meinte diesen seltsamen Zauberspruch schon einmal irgendwo gelesen zu haben.

Dass Draco Malfoy einem Schweigefluch unterlag, hatte sie bereits vermutet, aber in dem Buch „Flüche und Gegenflüche" konnte sie keinen passenden entdecken. Die Schweigeflüche, die sie gefunden hatte, waren zu simpel, als dass sie einen so mächtigen Zauberer wie Malfoy tatsächlich zum Schweigen gebracht hätten. Sie war sich sicher, dass Draco Malfoy sie nur zu gerne verhöhnen würde. Sie, das Schlammblut. Wäre er nicht verflucht, hätte er es schon längst getan.

Hermine fing an, die Bücherstapel nochmals zu durchsuchen. Ein Auge hatte sie immer auf ihrem Gefangenen. Aber er schien noch immer erschöpft von seinem Schwächeanfall. Ein solcher Fehler wie eben durfte ihr nicht noch einmal passieren. Wie leichtsinnig hatte sie ihr Leben in Gefahr gebracht, als Malfoy zusammenbrach. Diese Art von Falle hätte gut zu ihm gepasst. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz ihr immer noch bis zum Hals schlug. Aber was hatte sie dazu veranlasst, alle Vorsicht außen vor zu lassen und ausgerechnet für Malfoy ihre Sicherheit zu riskieren? Hatte Ron vielleicht doch Recht, und ihre Hilfsbereitschaft würde sie alle irgendwann in Schwierigkeiten bringen? Hatte Ron Recht, wenn er sagte, die Welt wäre besser ohne Malfoy dran gewesen? Hätte sie ihn wirklich sterben lassen sollen?

Hermine dreht sich wieder zu ihrem Feind um, den sie seit Kindertagen kannte. Erinnerungen an einen kleinen, dürren Jungen mit weißblonden Haaren, der sich stets nur mit seinen beiden einfältigen Bewachern Crabbe und Goyle gezeigt hatte, viel zu ängstlich um alleine gegen das Trio anzutreten, kamen ihr in den Sinn. Sie erinnerte sich mit Vergnügen daran, als der damals falsche Professor Moody ihn in ein weißes Nagetier verwandelt hatte. Wie wenig hatte doch diese bemitleidenswerte Gestalt aus ihren Erinnerungen mit dem jungen, starken Zauberer vor ihr zu tun.

„Frettchen." sagte Hermine und beobachtete wie Malfoys Kopf nach oben schnellte, um sie besser ansehen zu können. Irritation war in seinen Augen zu sehen. Hermine lächelte in sich hinein. Es war eine späte Rache, Malfoy diesen Spitznamen an den Kopf werfen zu können, ohne dass er etwas erwidern konnte. Wie oft hatte er sie früher geärgert, sie umgestoßen, sodass ihre Bücher herunter fielen. Einmal war dabei sogar eine teure Sonderausgabe von _Die Geschichte von Hogwarts _dabei auseinander gerissen.

Hermine stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus: _Die Geschichte von Hogwarts_! Ja natürlich, sie wusste wieder, wo sie den Fluch „Silencio totalis" schon einmal gelesen hatte! Schnell suchte sie das alte Buch, das seit ihrer Schulzeit zu ihren Lieblingsbüchern gehörte, aus dem Stapel heraus und blätterte fieberhaft die Seiten um, bis sie einen entsprechenden Absatz fand. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen, als sie anfing laut vorzulesen:

„**Silencio totalis; lat. Silencio Ruhe , totalis absolut **absoluter ↑Schweigefluch; sehr alter Fluch, der heutzutage kaum mehr benutzt wird, auf Grund der Gefahr nicht mehr aufgehoben werden zu können. Hauptsächlich genutzt zu Zeiten der Gründer von ↑Hogwarts; insbesondere verwendet von ↑Salazar Slytherin, um seine geheime Arbeiten und Pläne im Schloss zu vertuschen. Sämtliche Beteiligten wurden von ihm mit **S.t. **belegt, um ihr düsteres Geheimnis bis an ihr Lebensende zu bewahren;

Später noch einmal angewendet in den Anfangstagen von ↑Gringotts, um die Bankgeheimnisse besser zu verwahren; wurde kurz darauf allerdings abgeschafft, da man feststellte, dass die Angestellten selber die Bank beraubten und niemand sie auf Grund des Fluches verraten konnte;

Verursacht Ohnmacht beim Opfer sobald es getroffen wurde; wacht das Opfer wieder aus seinem Koma auf, hat es jegliche Möglichkeit auf Kommunikation mit der Umwelt verloren. Der Verfluchte kann nicht mehr reden und schreiben; ihm ist es auch nicht möglich durch Zeichensprache etwas zu erwidern oder Fragen zu beantworten;

Kann nicht durch ↑Gegenflüche aufgehoben werden; wird ↑Veritas-Serum verabreicht, um von dem Verfluchten Antworten zu erzwingen, löst es einen Anfall im Opfer aus, da sich die widersprüchlichen Zauber in ihm vereinen; kann in schlimmen Fällen bis zum Tod führen;

**S.t. **ist nur von dem Zauberer aufhebbar, der das Opfer verflucht hat; sollte dieser Zauberer vor Aufhebung des Fluches sterben, bleibt das Opfer bis an sein Lebensende verflucht."

Hermine starrte Draco ungläubig an. Er hatte ihren Ausführungen ruhig zugehört und betrachtete sie mit seinen silbernen Augen mit einem unergründlichen Blick.

„Was weißt Du, dass man Dir so etwas angetan hat?" flüsterte Hermine.

Sie strich sich mit der Hand durch ihr Haar und seufzte. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Warum lassen die Todesser Draco Malfoy lebensgefährlich verletzt liegen? Warum verfluchen sie ihn zu ewigem Schweigen und ewiger Einsamkeit? Warum überließen sie ihn dem Tod? Oder war das alles ein Plan? Hatten die Todesser darauf spekuliert, dass sie ihn retten würde? War er hier um Harry auszuspionieren? Hatte sie den Todessern geholfen, ihren mächtigsten Zauberer in das Herz des Widerstands einzuschleusen ohne dass er selbst etwas von den Plänen der Todesser verraten konnte?

Hermines Kopf schmerzte von den vielen Überlegungen, die auf sie einströmten. Sie verdeckte ihre Augen und stöhnte leise.

Sie trat an das Bett heran und zog ihren Zauberstab. „**Venis funis!"**

Vier magische Seile schossen aus ihrer Stabspitze schlangen sich um seine Gelenke. Mit einem Ruck zurrten sie sich fest und zwangen Malfoy ausgestreckt und ohne Bewegungsmöglichkeit auf dem Bett zu liegen. Hermine beugte sich zu Malfoy herunter. Ihre Augen waren nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem silberblauen Blick entfernt. Sie suchte nach einer Antwort in seinen Augen, aber sie konnte in seinem ruhigen Blick nicht finden, was sie suchte.

„Was hast Du zwischen den ganzen jungen Zauberern und Hexen gesucht Malfoy? Was hast Du vorgehabt? Das waren doch noch Kinder!" fragte sie ihn so ruhig es ihre sich überschlagenden Gedanken zuließen.

Plötzlich hielt sein Blick dem ihren nicht mehr stand und er schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Lider. Es war das Geständnis auf das sie gewartet hatte. Hermines Hand fuhr an seine Kehle. Ihre Augen funkelten zornig.

„Vielleicht hätte ich Dich doch sterben lassen sollen, Malfoy! Warum hast Du sie nicht ermordet? Sag nicht, dass dein Gewissen plötzlich erwacht ist?"

Hermine lächelte spöttisch: „Oder war es wegen Amanda? Sie hat diese Wirkung auf Menschen, wenn sie ihnen in die Augen blickt. Sie lässt einen innehalten."

Malfoys Pupillen weiteten sich für einen Augenblick, als hätte er soeben seine Erklärung gefunden. Hermine verstärkte den Druck um seinen Hals.

„Ich hoffe Dir ist klar, dass es Amanda war die Dich wirklich gerettet hat. Hättest Du diese Kinder getötet, Malfoy, hätten Ron, Harry und ich Dich so lange verfolgt, bis Du eines qualvolleren Todes gestorben wärst, als Du Dir hättest vorstellen können." Hermines Stimme war nur noch ein bedrohliches Flüstern.

„Aber vielleicht ist das alles gar nicht mehr nötig. Vielleicht wird es Dich von alleine umbringen, wenn Du erkennst, was Du in Deinem Leben getan hast."

Hermine ließ Malfoy los. Sie spürte seinen Blick in ihrem Rücken, als sie zum Portrait ging. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und blickte auf den jungen Mann, den sie gerade am liebsten getötet hätte, als sie verstanden hatte, was sein Auftrag gewesen war.

„Amanda hat diese seltsame Eigenschaft, dass sie Menschen zum Nachdenken bringt. Sie rührt an ihr Gewissen. Falls Du jemals so etwas besessen haben solltest, wünsche ich Dir viel Vergnügen damit."

Dann stieg sie durch das Portrait und schloss es. Mit einem flatterndem Herzen lehnte sie sich gegen das Bild.

„He! Fräulein! Was tut Ihr da! Heda! Aus dem Weg! Ich kann nichts mehr sehen!" fing der alte Ritter hinter ihrem Rücken an zu protestieren.

„Entschuldigung." sagte Hermine und eilte durch den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum um in die Große Halle zu gelangen. Sie musste unbedingt mit Ron und Harry reden.

Als sie die Tür zur Großen Halle öffnete, fiel ihr wieder ein, dass Amanda etwas von einer Überraschung gesagt hatten, die Ron und Harry mitgebracht hatten. Hermine lächelte. Eine schöne Überraschung war genau das, was sie nun gebrauchen konnte. Ihre seltsame Auseinandersetzung mit Malfoy, die eigentlich keine gewesen war, da er nichts erwidern konnte, hatte ihr zu schaffen gemacht.

Harry und Ron saßen am Tisch und prosteten fröhlich zwei Personen zu, die ihnen lächelnd gegenüber saßen. Hermine stieß einen Freudenschrei aus.

„Remus! Tonks!"

Der Mann, der Ende 40 sein mochte, und die deutlich jüngere Frau erhoben sich. Remus eilte seiner ehemaligen Schülerin und jahrelangen guten Freundin entgegen. Hermine warf sich in seine Arme und drückte dem Mann einen schmatzenden Kuss auf die Wange. Das war wirklich eine freudige Überraschung.

„Hermine, meine Liebe!" erwiderte Remus Lupin ebenso erfreut und wirbelte die junge Frau in seinen Armen einmal im Kreis herum.

„Remus, lass für mich auch noch was übrig." unterbrach die Hexe mit den lilanen Haaren lachend die stürmische Wiedersehensfreude.

Hermine wandte sich der Freundin aus dem Orden des Phoenix lächelnd zu. Tonks sah gut aus, ein wenig älter zwar, aber sie hatte ein glückliches Strahlen in den Augen. Dann fiel Hermines Blick auf Tonks Hand, die auf ihrem Bauch ruhte.

„Bei Merlin, Tonks! Du bist…" Hermine fehlten die Worte.

„Schwanger." lächelte die Hexe Anfang 30 Hermine glücklich an. „Ich erwarte Remus und mein Kind." setzte sie voller Stolz hinzu.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	12. Kapitel 11

_Ein neues Kapitel steht an. Es ist ein wenig länger geworden als die vorhergehenden. Als kleine Entschädigung dafür, dass ich am Wochenende wohl kaum zum schreiben kommen werde. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt es!_

_ Was denkt ihr? Wird die kleine Amanda noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen? Aber vielleicht nicht die, die ihr alle von ihr erwartet :)_

_Vielen Dank an meine drei Reviewer für das letzte Kapitel **wickienchen **und **JuliaSarah **und **TryPepper**_. _Toll dass ihr noch dabei seid!  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 11**

Es war einer der fröhlichsten Abende, die Harry seit langem erlebt hatte. Die Stimmung war gelöst und alle freuten sich die vertrauten Gesichter der anderen wieder zu sehen. Selbst Amanda, die Remus Lupin und Nymphodora Tonks nur aus Erzählungen kannte, war von dem Besuch schnell begeistert. Tonks zeigte ihr ständig ihre Metamorphmagusfähigkeiten und Amanda kicherte begeistert über die dauernd wechselnde Nasenform oder Haarfarbe.

Harry lehnte sich entspannt zurück und nippte an seinem Becher Met. Lächelnd beobachtete er die ausgelassenen Freunde um sich herum. Es tat gut, endlich einmal wieder in Kriegszeiten lachen zu können.

Doch trotz allem blieb eine gewisse Melancholie in seinen Gedanken. Er wünschte seinen Freunden nichts sehnlicher, als einen sorgenfreien Abend. Er hatte Lupins Wunsch erst am nächsten Tag über den Kummer, der ihn anscheinend bedrückte, sprechen zu wollen, mit vollstem Verständnis akzeptiert.

Aber Harrys Sorgen ließen sich nicht so schnell abschalten.

Er war in ständiger Aufmerksamkeit. Er war für sie verantwortlich. Alle bauten auf ihn. Alle erwarteten seine Entscheidungen und niemand zweifelte sie an. Denn er war Harry Potter, er hatte Voldemort besiegt, er war ihr Anführer. Aber er fühlte sich ihres Vertrauens nicht würdig. Er hatte schon zu oft versagt. Er hatte Dumbledore nicht retten können. Und er hatte Ginny nicht retten können. Gewiss, niemand hatte ihm jemals einen Vorwurf gemacht. Alle hatten ihn darin bestärkt, stets das Richtige zu tun. Und er bemühte sich redlich ihren Anforderungen gerecht zu werden. Nach außen ließ er sich niemals dazu hinreißen Schwäche zu zeigen und niemand ahnte wie es in seinem Inneren aussah. Er war Harry Potter, ihr Anführer.

Überrascht zuckte er zusammen, als er eine Hand auf der seinen liegen spürte. Er blickte auf und blickte in Amandas blaue Augen, die ihm aufmunternd zulächelten. Harry lächelte zurück. Diese junge Hexe hatte etwas an sich, dass ihn irritierte. Sie schien jedes Mal zu spüren, wenn er in deprimierende Gedanken verfiel. Er dachte an das Buch, um das sie ihn gebeten hatte. Er hatte es ihr wie versprochen in der Winkelgasse besorgt. Seine Finger tippten nachdenklich auf das mit braunem Papier und Bindfaden verschnürte Päckchen neben ihm. Er würde Amanda darauf ansprechen, sobald sich eine Gelegenheit ergab.

„Harry?" unterbrach ihn Hermines Stimme in seinen Überlegungen. Er drehte sich um und blickte auf seine Freundin Hermine, die auch nicht ganz den fröhlichen Eindruck machte, den er bei ihr erwartet hatte.

„Harry, kann ich kurz mit Dir sprechen?"

Harry nickte und stand auf. Innerlich seufzte er. Er wusste, es gab ein Problem zu diskutieren. Und er sollte wieder eine Entscheidung treffen.

Er erinnerte sich dran wie Professor Dumbledore vor vielen Jahren einst zu ihm gesagt hatte: „Harry, Du und ich, wir sind uns in gewisser Weise ähnlich. Natürlich bin ich ein Stückchen älter als Du…" and dieser Stelle hatte sein ehemaliger Schuldirektor leise gekichert. „…aber wir beide wissen, dass es längst nicht so einfach ist für andere ein Vorbild zu sein." Harry hatte mit dem Kopf genickt und Dumbledore fuhr fort. „Es hat uns niemand gefragt, ob wir es sein wollen, die die Entscheidungen treffen. Wir ernten Neid für die richtigen und Hohn für die falschen." Der Professor hatte mit der Hand in ein Glas voller Kaubonbons gegriffen, sie geöffnet und seine Ausbeute lächelnd betrachtet. Dann hatte er Harry zwei Bonbons hingehalten. „Lakritze oder Karamell, Harry? Bitter oder süß? Man weiß leider immer erst hinterher, welche besser für den Magen sind."

Harry lächelte bei dem Gedanken an seinen alten Professor. Die Leute hatten ihn verschroben genannt, aber Harry wusste, Dumbledore war einfach nur weise gewesen.

„Woran denkst Du, Harry. Du siehst gerade so glücklich aus." fragte Hermine und legte Harry eine Hand auf den Arm.

Der Widerschein der Fackeln spiegelte sich auf Harrys Brille, als er Hermine anlächelte.

„Ich habe gerade an Professor Dumbledore gedacht und wie viel Wahrheit doch in seinen Geschichten über Süßigkeiten steckte."

Hermine kicherte leise, dann wurde sie wieder ernst.

„Harry, ich glaube, ich habe herausgefunden, warum Malfoy nicht redet."

Harry blickte überrascht auf. Das waren in der Tat interessante Neuigkeiten.

„Ich hatte schon einen Verdacht, dass er eventuell unter einem Schweigefluch stehe würde, aber ich habe einfach keinen gefunden, der nicht auf einfachste Art wieder zu brechen wäre. Dann hat mich Amanda darauf gestoßen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn fragend: „Amanda?"

„Ich weiß, es klingt seltsam, Harry. Aber ich hatte das Gefühl als könnte sie in Malfoys Erinnerungen etwas wahrnehmen. Sie hat auf einmal diesen Fluch ausgesprochen. Silencio totalis."

Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich, er musste unbedingt mit Amanda sprechen. Eine Idee begann sich in seinem Kopf zu formen.

„Es war so wie damals, als Professor Trelawny auf einmal ihre Vorhersagen gemacht hat. Die ganze Zeit nichts als heiße Luft und dann plötzlich… eine echte Weissagung. Es war ein bisschen unheimlich, Harry."

Harry nickte nur. Seine Vermutungen schienen sich zu bestätigen.

„Ich habe diesen Spruch jedenfalls nachgelesen. Es scheint genau auf Malfoys Symptome zu passen. Er kann nicht sprechen, macht auch keine Zeichensprache und reagiert auf keine Frage. Dieser Fluch ist uralt, Harry. Salazar Slytherin hat ihn zuerst verwendet. Würde zu den Todessern passen, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte wiederum. „Können wir den Fluch irgendwie aufheben?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist es ja eben. Der Fluch ist nicht aufhebbar. Nur von demjenigen, der ihn damit verflucht hat."

„Malfoy ist also wertlos, was Informationen angeht?"

„So werden wir jedenfalls nichts aus ihm herausbekommen. Aber ich muss wissen, was da vorgeht, Harry. Ich muss irgendeinen Weg finden, ihn zum sprechen zu bringen! Was ist, wenn das alles eine Falle ist? Warum hat er Amanda nicht getötet, als er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte?"

Harry war nachdenklich geworden. „Versuch einen Weg zu finden Hermine. Und vor allem solltest Du mit Ron darüber sprechen, was Du mir gerade gesagt hast. Ich habe kurz etwas zu erledigen."

Damit ließ er die verblüffte Hermine stehen, die ihm nur nachrief: „Warum soll ich mit Ron darüber sprechen?"

Aber Harry eilte entschlossen den Gang zurück, den er soeben mit Hermine entlang gelaufen war. Doch in der Großen Halle fand er nicht, was er suchte.

„Ron! Hast Du Amanda irgendwo gesehen?"

Sein rothaariger Freund, der sich intensiv mit Lupin unterhalten hatte, blickte verwundert auf.

„Ja, sie hat gesagt, sie sei müde und ist dann in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen. Was ist denn los Harry?"

Aber Harry winkte nur ab, griff sich das eingepackte Buch, das er für Amanda gekauft hatte, und eilte Richtung Gryffindor-Turm.

Er murmelte eilig das Passwort und die Fette Dame ließ ihn mit einem freundlichen Gruß ein.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, aber Harry hatte eine Vermutung, wo er Amanda finden konnte. So eilte er zum Mädchenschlafsaal.

Wie vermutet fand er Hermines Schützling im Schlafsaal stehen und auf den gefesselten Draco starren. Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen, als wäre es in Gedanken versunken gewesen, als Harry ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Sie lächelte schuldbewusst.

„Er fängt an seine Taten zu bereuen, Harry. Weißt Du?" sagte Amanda lächelnd.

Malfoys und Harrys Blicke kreuzten sich für einen Moment. Harry meinte Verwirrung in Dracos Augen zu sehen.

„Amanda, kann ich kurz mit Dir sprechen. Unter vier Augen."

Die Augen des Mädchens leuchteten auf. „Natürlich!"

Harry folgte dem grazilen Geschöpf, das unbeschwert die Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter hüpfte und sich auf dem Sofa niederließ.

„Was möchtest Du denn mit mir besprechen?"

Harry reichte ihr wortlos das Buch, das er mit sich herumtrug.

„Du wolltest über das Buch mit mir sprechen?" fragte Amanda vorsichtig.

„Das Buch und noch anderes, Amanda. Kann es sein, dass Du mir etwas verschweigst?"

Amanda begann nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen. Harry hatte also ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Das ist doch nur ein Buch, Harry. Ich will doch nur so viel lesen wie möglich."

Harry lächelte. Amanda war alles andere als dumm, sich auf die von Hermine stets gepflegte Wissbegier zu berufen, aber er wusste es besser.

„Amanda… Glaubst Du wirklich, Du kannst mich täuschen? Ich habe es jedes Mal geschafft herauszufinden, wenn du flunkerst."

Es stimmte. Immer wenn Amanda versucht hatte, eine ihrer Missetaten zu vertuschen, war sie an Harry gescheitert. Sie standen sich auf eine seltsame Art zu nahe, als dass er es nicht gemerkt hätte, wenn sie nicht die Wahrheit sprach. Aber er hatte sie nie verraten.

„Ich war ein wenig verwundert über den Buchtitel, als ich das Buch besorgte: ‚Gedankenlesen und Gedanken beeinflussen - Ein Buch zum Selbststudium für Anfänger und Fortgeschrittene'"

Amanda rutschte ein wenig tiefer in das Sofa hinein und blickte interessiert auf eine Stelle am Fußboden.

„Außerdem habe ich in letzter Zeit gemerkt, dass Du immer öfter die richtigen Worte in den richtigen Momenten findest. So als könntest du…" Harrys Stimme nahm einen mahnenden Ton an „…meine Gedanken lesen." Er räusperte sich.

„Und als mir Hermine dann heute auch noch erzählte, dass Du aus heiterem Himmel wusstest, mit welchem Fluch Malfoy belegt ist…"

Amanda war kaum noch in den weichen Kissen des Sofas sichtbar und hätte sich scheinbar am liebsten in Luft ausgelöst. Harry setzte sich neben sie und legte ihr eine Hand auf das Knie.

„Amanda." sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich kann doch eins und eins zusammenzählen."

Amanda schluchzte leise.

„Warum hast Du es denn niemandem gesagt?"

Eine große kristallklare Träne lief Amandas Wange herunter.

„Versprich mir, dass Du es niemandem sagst, Harry. Versprich es!"

Harry hob die Augenbraue. „Gut, ich verspreche es. Aber wovor hast Du denn Angst? Das ist doch eine dermaßen außergewöhnliche Begabung. Hermine wäre sicherlich schrecklich stolz auf Dich!"

Amanda schluchzte noch mehr. „Ich habe von einem berühmten Gedankenleser gehört. Fitzwilliam Greywater. Er hatte sein ganzes Leben lang keine Freunde. Alle hatten Angst vor ihm und wollten ihm nicht nahe kommen. Alle haben befürchtet, er würde ständig ihre Gedanken lesen."

Harrys Herz wurde weich. „Und Du hattest Angst, Dir würde es mit uns genauso ergehen? Dass wir Angst vor Dir haben?"

Amanda nickte mit Tränen in den Augen. „Ihr seid doch meine Familie. Was soll ich ohne Euch denn machen?"

„Oh, Amanda." Harry zog das zitternde Mädchen in seine Arme. „Was für ein Blödsinn. Niemand würde anders über Dich denken als jetzt."

Doch das Mädchen in seinem Arm schien nicht wirklich überzeugt. Sie schluchzte nur noch heftiger. Harry überlegte fieberhaft, wie er der jungen Hexe beweisen konnte, dass sie nicht alleine war. Er wollte ihr gerne etwas schenken. Als Glücksbringer. Doch er wusste nicht was.

Seine Hand fuhr an seinen Hals und schloss sich um die Kette, die er seit über 6 Jahren trug. Einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen, als er daran dachte, wie er diese Kette von Ginnys Hals abgemacht hatte, und sich selbst umgehängt hatte. Es war sein letztes Erinnerungsstück an sie und er hatte diese Kette in all den Jahren nicht abgenommen.

„Nein, Harry! Das kannst Du nicht machen! Sie ist von… ihr!" flüsterte Amanda entsetzt.

„Du kannst die Kette mir nicht schenken."

Harry öffnete wieder die Augen und lächelte Amanda an. Seine Hände öffneten den Verschluss in seinem Nacken und er reichte die Silberkette mit einem kleinen Schildkrötenanhänger dem jungen Mädchen, das ihn entgeistert ansah.

„Ich werde sie Dir nicht schenken, Amanda. Du sollst sie für mich aufbewahren. Als Zeichen dafür, dass ich Dir immer vertraue."

Die junge Hexe warf sich schluchzend um seinen Hals.

„Danke, Harry."

Harry tätschelte ihr verlegen den Rücken. Er war noch nie gut mit den Gefühlsausbrüchen der Frauen klargekommen. Nach einer Weile fasste er Amanda an den Schulter und hielt sie ein bisschen auf Abstand.

„Jetzt verrat mir aber einmal, wie gut Du tatsächlich bist. Kannst Du alle Gedanken jederzeit lesen?"

Amanda schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, ich kann es nicht kontrollieren. Es kommt und geht. Es ist ganz selten, dass ich tatsächlich einen Gedanken fassen kann, den jemand denkt. Es ist eher so als würde ich…" sie machte eine Pause um Worte zu suchen. „…Stimmungen wahrnehmen. Ich spüre es, wie ein Mensch sich fühlt, ganz egal, was er sagt."

Harry nickte. „Und die Sache mit Malfoy und dem Schweigefluch. War das auch nur so ein Gefühl?"

Amanda schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, das war ein ganz klares Bild, das ich vor mir sah. Wie eine Vision. Es war seine Erinnerung."

„Und du kannst das nicht kontrollieren?" Amanda schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Ich war deswegen eben noch einmal bei ihm. Aber ich habe keine Bilder mehr gesehen. Ich konnte nur noch spüren, dass er nachdenklich ist, dass er anfängt zu bereuen."

„Was zu bereuen?" hakte Harry gespannt nach.

„Das kann ich Dir nicht sagen, Harry. So weit bin ich einfach noch nicht."

„Hast Du spüren können, ob er uns angreifen will?" Harry Potter, überlegte, ob er den Zugang zu Draco Malfoy gefunden hatte, ob Amanda ihm die Antworten geben konnte, die Hermine zu finden versuchte.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich konnte keine bösen Absichten spüren. Er ist erschöpft."

Harry nickte. „Das ist kein Wunder nach alledem."

Amanda lächelte. „Nein, nein, Harry. Er ist vor allem hier erschöpft."

Er zog scharf die Luft ein, als Amanda die Hand auf sein Herz legte.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt  
_


	13. Kapitel 12

_Hah! Ich habe spät ind er NAcht doch noch ein paar Minütchen gefunden, um Kapitel 12 zu vollenden. Kann Euch ja nicht so lange hängen lassen. Naja, um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich gerade selebr tierisch viel Spaß am Schreiben, da die Geschichte nun langsam ins Rollen kommt. Ich hoffe ihr mögt das neue Kapitel._

_Vielen Dank für meine beiden Reviewer von Kapitel 11 **JuliaSarah **und **wickienchen.** Und an letztere: ja keine Sorge, dass hier wirde definitiv eine HGDM-Story :) Aber leider ist das Ganze nicht so einfach, wenn Hermine mit Ron verlobt ist und Draco eine jahrelanger brutaler Todesser. Nur ein bißchen Geduld! _

**

* * *

Kapitel 12**

„Was willst Du damit sagen, Ron?" fragte Hermine ihren Verlobten völlig entgeistert. „Du hast mit Percy über unser ‚Problem' geredet?"

Ron seufzte. Harry hatte ihn gewarnt, dass dies keine leichte Unterredung würde. Aber er wusste, hätte er Hermine vorher über sein Vorhaben informiert, wäre er gar nicht dazu gekommen, Percy zu fragen. Hermine hätte ihn längst mit einem _Immobile_ für die nächsten Stunden ruhig gestellt und Harry wäre alleine nach London geflogen. Ron unterschätzte das Temperament seiner Zukünftigen niemals. Er war schon öfter als einmal von ihr verhext worden, und wenn sie wütend war, war sie verdammt schnell.

Ron sah an den hektischen Flecken auf ihren Wangen, dass es gleich wieder soweit war. Und bedauerlicherweise, so sehr er sich auch bemühte, gehörte er selbst auch nicht zu den geduldigsten Menschen.

„Hermine! Jetzt hör mir doch mal zu! Wir müssen Malfoy wieder loswerden. Er ist eine Gefahr für uns alle!"

Scheinbar war dies von allen Sachen, die er hätte sagen können, genau das Falsche.

„Du bist gerade eine Gefahr, Ronald Weasley! Und zwar für Dich selber!" zischte Hermine zwischen ihren zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

Ron hatte ihr einmal gesagt, wie süß sie aussah, wenn sie wütend war. Aber er hatte nur ein empörtes Fauchen geerntet und sich zauberstablos mit einem _Venis funis_ an die Wand gekettet wieder gefunden. Seitdem war er peinlichst darauf bedacht, Hermine keine Komplimente während des Streitens mehr zu machen.

Leider stritten sie sich derzeit fast nur und die Komplimente an die Frau, die er so sehr liebte, kamen daher ein wenig kurz. Seit sie Malfoy, das Frettchen, gefunden hatten, war alles nur noch schlimmer geworden.

Ron konnte bei bestem Willen nicht verstehen, warum ihr Malfoys Leben so wichtig war. Malfoy war einer der grausamsten Todesser der Zaubererwelt und Ron wünschte sich nichts mehr, als diesen Todesser endlich auf dem Schlachtfeld im Duell zu besiegen. Warum ihn also noch vorher wieder aufpäppeln?

Gut, er hatte Amanda verschont. Aber was hatte das schon zu sagen. Er hoffte inständig, dass Hermine nicht mit dem Gedanken spielte, vielleicht einen guten Kern in diesem Monster zu suchen. Hermine und ihr ewiger Glaube an das Gute im Menschen. Draco Malfoy war kein Mensch. Draco Malfoy war eine Bestie. Ron betete darum, dass Hermine nur wieder ihre Prinzipien gegen ihn durchsetzen wollte, wie sie es immer tat, wenn er anderer Meinung war. Er hoffte, dass Draco Malfoy nur ein weiterer Kieselstein war, mit dem Hermine Rons Fass zum Überlaufen bringen wollte. Denn was sollte Hermine sonst von Malfoy wollen?

„Percy war nicht sonderlich begeistert, wie Du Dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst. Er hat gesagt, er braucht circa zwei Wochen, um eine plausible wasserdichte Geschichte zu erschaffen, wie Malfoy auf einmal in die Hände des Ministeriums gelangt ist."

Hermine sah Ron völlig perplex an. Vor lauter Überraschung hatte sie den Zauberstab gesenkt. Ron seufzte erleichtert.

„Percy erklärt sich bereit, Dir zu helfen?" Ihre Stimme klang völlig ungläubig.

„Sicher hilft er mir! Er ist mein Bruder!" beharrte Ron störrisch.

„Na klar, Ron. So wie er das sonst auch immer macht." Hermine kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und tappte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß.

„Dein Bruder Percy, meldet sich nur, wenn er etwas haben will, mein lieber Ron. Und du bist so treudoof und fällst immer wieder darauf rein. Wenn Percy sich ohne Gegenleistung darum kümmert, was mit Malfoy geschehen soll, dann musst Du ihm damit einen Gefallen getan haben, statt er Dir."

Ron wollte gar nicht daran denken, dass Hermine wahrscheinlich wie immer Recht hatte. Er war zu stur, um den Gedanken auch nur zuzulassen.

„Denk, was du willst, Hermine. Percy will mir jedenfalls helfen. Und damit auch Dir! In zwei Wochen holen sie Malfoy ab."

Hermine war bei seinen Worten deutlich blasser geworden.

„In zwei Wochen? Ron das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Ich muss vorher ein paar Antworten von ihm bekommen. Und ich denke, die sollten wir abwarten, bevor wir entscheiden, ob wir ihm dem Ministerium überlassen. Das geht nicht so schnell!"

Ron schnaubte verächtlich. „Was sollen seine Antworten schon ändern? Geh und frag ihn, wenn es Dir so wichtig ist. Das Ministerium wird die Antworten schon schnell aus ihm heraus pressen."

„Das wird nicht funktionieren, Ron." Hermine lächelte wissend. „Malfoy ist mit einem Schweigefluch belegt."

„Als ob das das Ministerium an etwas hindern würde." erwiderte Ron gehässig.

„Ron, du hast ja keine Ahnung! Das wird ihn umbringen!" Hermines Gesicht wurde leichenblass.

„Hermine, was ist los mit Dir? Man könnte fast meinen, Du machst Dir ernsthaft Sorgen um sein Wohlergehen? Meinst Du nicht, dass Du es mit deiner ewigen Bemutterung in dem Fall ein wenig zu weit treibst? Malfoy ist keines deiner Küken, das Du ständig beglucken musst, wie alle anderen um Dich herum!" Ron war in Rage geraten.

Hermines Fingerknöchel traten kalkweiß hervor, als sie die Fäuste ballte und Ron anbrüllte:

„Wenn ich Dich daran erinnern darf, hat das dumme Huhn, von dem Du gerade sprichst, Dich durch die ganze Schulzeit und sämtliche Prüfungen in der Ausbildung gezogen! Und wenn ich sage zwei Wochen sind zu kurz, dann sind zwei Wochen zu kurz!"

Damit drehte sich Hermine auf ihrem Absatz herum und stürmte davon. Ron, mehr darüber verärgert, dass ihr Gespräch schon wieder in Streit ausgeartet war, als über Hermines fehlende Einsicht, knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Das werden wir ja sehen."

Seine Hand schloss sich um ein kleines Fläschchen mit Zaubertrank, dass er von Percy bekommen hatte.

„Mr. Weasley!" hörte er plötzlich eine erzürnte durchdringende Stimme hinter sich.

Ron verdrehte die Augen. Konnte der Abend wirklich noch schlimmer werden, als er schon war?

„Guten Abend, Professor Mc Gonagall."

Ron dreht sich um. Professor Mc Gonagall starrte ihn aus einem Portrait an. Der eigentlichen Besitzerin des Portraits, eine junge Hexe aus dem Rokoko mit voluminöser Perücke, schien das Ganze furchtbar unangenehm.

„Mr. Weasley." erhob seine ehemalige Professorin erneut ihre eiskalte Stimme. „Ich bedaure, dass Ihnen in all den Jahren unter meine Fittiche als Gryffindor offenbar entgangen ist, wie man mit einer Frau umgeht."

Ron schluckte. Eine Predigt über das ehrenhafte Gentleman-Verhalten eines Gryffindor konnte er jetzt nicht ertragen.

„Zu bedauerlich, dass ich Ihnen keine Punkte mehr abziehen kann!" ergänzte seine frühere Hauslehrerin entschieden.

Ron beschloss das Thema zu wechseln.

„Was machen Sie eigentlich zu so später Stunde noch hier, Professor. Ihr Portrait hängt doch in Dumbledores Böro?"

Auf einmal schien Professor Mc Gonagall sehr verlegen.

„Ähm nunja, wissen Sie…" Die Professorin schien fieberhaft nach einer Ausrede zu suchen.

Ron grinste. Hatte er etwa die strenge Professorin Mc Gonagall, bei einer Missetat ertappt? Der Gedanke schien ihm himmlisch. Vielleicht sollte dieser Abend ja doch noch besser werden.

„… Ich wollte Arkadius besuchen." sagte Mc Gonagall schließlich.

„Arkadius?" Ron hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Arkadius Sparkle, den Ritter aus dem Portrait zum Mädchenschlafsaal im Gryffindorturm. Sie kennen ihn doch sicher?"

Rons Kinnladen klappte nach unten.

„Waas? Den alten Fetts…."

„Mr. Weasley! Achten sie auf Ihre Wortwahl!" erzürnte sich Mc Gonagall erneut.

„Entschuldigung. Ich meinte natürlich, den älteren wohlgenährten Herrn… Professor? Sie wollen mir doch nicht erzählen, dass sie deswegen nachts durch fremde Portraits schleichen?"

Ron wäre fast auf ihr Ablenkungsmanöver herein gefallen.

„Was wollten sie wirklich da?"

Mc Gonagall seufzte: „Es scheint ja keinen Zweck zu haben... Peeves war heute in Professor Dumbledores Büro und hat Unordnung gemacht. Als ich ihn ermahnt habe, damit sofort aufzuhören, hat er nur gegackert und gesagt, dass es den mächtigen hellblonden Zauberer im Gryffindorturm bestimmt freuen würde, wenn er in Dumbledores Büro etwas kaputt machte. Schließlich hätte er Dumbledore ja auch fast umgebracht…"

Ron verstand. Mc Gonagall hatte bis zu ihrem Tod in der Schlacht vor drei Jahren Schuldgefühle gehabt, dass sie Albus Dumbledore damals nicht hatte helfen können, als Severus Snape ihn umbrachte. Und diese Schuldgefühle schienen sie auch als Portrait noch weiter anzutreiben.

„Ich wollte also wissen, ob es tatsächlich stimmt, was Peeves da erzählt. Malfoy hier in der Schule? Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht vorstellen."

„Sie haben das Gespräch mit angehört?" fragte Ron.

Mc Gonagall nickte nur.

„Dann haben Sie ja gehört, dass es wirklich Draco Malfoy ist."

Die ehemalige Professorin nickte erneut.

„Aber glauben Sie mir, Professor. Ich werde herausfinden, was er vor hat."

„Seien Sie vorsichtig, Weasley." sagte die Professorin und hatte einen besorgten Unterton in der Stimme. „Draco Malfoy ist sehr viel mächtiger als in Schulzeiten."

Ron nickte grimmig. Wenigstens seine ehemalige Lehrerin schien ihn zu verstehen und Malfoy nicht zu unterschätzen, im Gegensatz zu Hermine. Ron wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Mc Gonagall hatte bereits das Portrait der Rokokohexe verlassen und eilte durch die anderen Bilder.

„Das muss ich sofort Albus berichten." hörte Ron sie noch murmeln, bevor sie außer Sicht war.

Ron straffte seine Schultern und ging energisch auf das Portrait der Fetten Damen zu.

„Passwort?" näselte sie arrogant.

„Blaubeerpfannkuchen." sagte Ron.

Die Fette Dame ließ ihn ein. Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Harry wurde Dumbledore immer ähnlicher. Nun wählte er die Passwörter auch schon nach seiner Lieblingsspeise aus. Ron sollte dringend mal ein Wort mit ihm reden.

Ron hatte inzwischen die Stufen zum Mädchenschlafsaal erklommen und der Ritter, den er vorhin beinahe als Fettsack tituliert hätte, ließ ihn nach dem Passwort kommentarlos ein.

Rons Augen mussten sich einen kleinen Moment an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen.

„**Lumos."** sagte er und zauberte ein Licht an die Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Malfoy, der immer noch gefesselt auf dem Bett lag blickte auf. Als er Ron entdeckte, meinte Ron Misstrauen in seinen Augen zu erkennen.

„Recht so, Malfoy. Du solltest besser auch Angst haben."

Dann haftete sich Rons Blick auf den Pullover. „Mein Lieblingspullo…" er unterbrach sich sofort, als er die Belustigung in Dracos Augen glitzern sah.

„Warte nur. Dir wird das Lachen gleich vergehen." Ron nestelte mit seiner Hand in der Manteltasche und holte das Fläschchen mit dem Trank hervor.

„Weißt Du was das ist, Malfoy?"

Er wartete eine dramatische kleine Pause ab.

„Das ist Veritas-Serum."

Genüsslich beobachtete er, wie in Malfoys Gesicht auf einmal die Schadenfreude verschwand und Panik sich darüber ausbreitete.

Ron ging an das Bett und entstöpselte die kleine Phiole vorsichtig. Den leuchtenden Zauberstab legte er auf den Nachttisch. Mit der linken Hand griff er nach Malfoys Kopf und zwang ihn den Mund zu öffnen, mit der rechten Hand führte er die Phiole an Malfoys Lippen.

Malfoys Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet. Er trat um sich, konnte sich aber dank Hermines magischer Seile kaum bewegen. Er versuchte den Kopf zu schütteln und den Mund zu schließen, aber Rons starken Hände hielten ihn unbarmherzig offen.

„Merlin, Malfoy, Du Memme! Das wird Dir nicht wehtun. Ich will nur ein paar ehrliche Antworten von Dir!"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Was hatte Malfoy zu verschweigen, dass er sich so gegen den Trank wehrte, als hinge sein Leben davon ab? Er kippte die Phiole in Malfoys geöffneten Mund. Dann schloss er ihn und hielt den Mund so lange zu, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass Malfoy ihn geschluckt hatte. Er wartete ein paar Sekunden, um sicher zu sein, dass der Trank auch wirkte. Ron nickte zufrieden. Draco Malfoy würde trotz eines Schweigesfluches, sollte Hermine Recht haben, woran er nicht glaubte, die absolute Wahrheit sagen. Percy hatte ihm versichert, dass es sich um ein besonders starkes Gemisch handelte.

„So. Ich denke nun können wir. Ich habe einige Fragen an Dich, Malfoy. Kommen wir zu der ersten und wichtigsten: Wie lautet Dein Auftrag?"

Sobald die Frage ausgesprochen war, gab Malfoy einen gurgelnden Laut von sich. Ron erschrak. War Malfoy etwa stark genug, um dem Trank zu widerstehen? Und dann brach das Chaos aus. Malfoy begann sich auf einmal stumm zu winden und öffnete die Augen und den Mund weit, als wollte er schreien. Sein Körper bäumte sich auf, soweit es die Fesseln zuließen und fiel wieder in sich zusammen. Weißer Schaum trat vor seinen Mund. Malfoys Augenlider begannen wild zu zucken. Ron stieß sich vom Bett ab und taumelte rückwärts. Dann rannte er die Stufen herunter und aus dem Gryffindorturm.

„Hermine! Neville!" brüllte er den Korridor entlang so laut er konnte.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_  



	14. Kapitel 13

_Ich konnte mir Kapitel 13 nicht verkneifen. Ich hoffe ihr mögt es! Vielen Dank an meine beiden treuen Reviewer **wickienchen **und **JuliaSarah** für Kapitel 12. Ich hoffe, ich habe noch wie vor noch ein paar zusätzliche Leser :) Das ist schließlich die wahre Belohnung, dass man jemanden hat, der die Geschichte liest. So nun gute Nacht und eine schöne neue Woche._

_Eure Wiebke_

**Kapitel 13**

„Was hast Du getan, Ron?" flüsterte Hermine und starrte entsetzt auf den sich windenden Draco Malfoy, der so stark an seinen Fesseln zerrte, dass das Bett unter ihm anfing zu ächzen. Ron zuckte nervös mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe ihm doch nur ein Veritas-Serum gegeben! Ich wollte doch nur die Antworten, die Du so dringend suchst!" sagte er verteidigend.

„Veritas-Serum!" Hermine keuchte entsetzt. „Bei Merlin, Ron! Du hast ja keine Ahnung!"

Ron sah sie etwas hilflos an und sagte leise, fast entschuldigend: „Ich wollte ihm nicht wehtun."

Hermine war an Malfoys Seite geeilt und versuchte ihn halbwegs ruhig zu halten, um seinen Puls zu fühlen. Malfoys Herzschlag raste. Sie legte eine Hand an seine Schläfe. Er hatte kein Fieber, aber kalter Angstschweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Einen kurzen Augenblick ruhten Dracos Augen in ihren. Sie schienen Hermine hilfesuchend anzustarren, dann kam eine neue Schmerzwelle über Malfoy und seine Augenlider flatterten. Hermine sah plötzlich nicht mehr seine schöne silberfarbene Iris sondern nur noch das Weiße des Augapfels, als sich die Augen mit dem Schmerz krampfhaft verdrehten.

„Wo bleibt denn nur Harry mit Neville!" rief sie verärgert aus und überlegte fieberhaft, was sie tun konnte.

In ‚Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts' hatte gestanden, dass die Kombination von Silencio totalis und Veritas-Serum tödlich sein konnte, je nach der Dosis des verabreichten Serums. Hermine brauchte Ron nicht fragen, wie viel er Draco verabreicht hatte. Das leere Fläschchen lag umgekippt neben dem Bett auf dem Boden. Ron hatte seine Sache sehr gründlich gemacht und Malfoy alles schlucken lassen.

Dazu kam, dass Malfoy nach wie vor in einem geschwächten Zustand war. Die Situation war für ihn also mehr als lebensbedrohlich. Hermine seufzte erleichtert, als sie Harrys vertraute Schritte hinter sich in den Raum stürmen hörte. Sie drehte sich um und bemerkte entgeistert, dass sie nur seine Schritte gehört hatte und nicht Nevilles. Harry schnaufte außer Atem und stützte sich vorgebeugt auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab. Erschöpft zog er sich die Brille von der Nase und wischte sich über die Stirn.

„Hermine! Ich konnte Neville nirgends finden! Er muss wohl mit Luna weggegangen sein."

Hermine Granger stöhnte auf. Auch das noch. Aber sie zögerte nicht lange. Malfoy brauchte jetzt sofort Hilfe.

„Ok. Jungs. Geht jetzt bitte. Ihr könnt mir hier eh nicht helfen." sagte sie energisch und schob die Ärmel ihres Pullovers hoch. Mit einem Wedeln ihres Zauberstabs, hatte sie ihre Haare zu einem Knoten hochgesteckt. So hatte sie besseren Handlungsfreiraum.

„Hermine, du musst mir glauben! Ich wusste das nicht! Ich wollte nur von Malfoy wissen, wie sein Auftrag lautet, was er vor hat und ob das eine Falle ist!" hatte Ron schon fast verzweifelt ausgerufen, als er sah, dass Hermine ihn ohne weitere Erklärung mit Harry fortschicken wollte. Kaum hatten die angedeuteten Fragen Rons Mund verlassen, wurde Malfoy von einem entsetzlichen Krampf geschüttelt. Er zerrte so heftig an den Seilen, dass sie blutig in seine Handgelenke schnitten.

„Raus!" brüllte Hermine und richtete ihren Zauberstab gegen ihre beiden Freunde. Harry zog Ron schnell am Arm aus dem Portraitloch.

‚Ganz ruhig, Hermine. Denk nach. Wie kannst Du Malfoy helfen?' Sie hatte ihre Handballen gegen ihre geschlossenen Augen gepresst und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Malfoy musste irgendwie durchhalten, bis die Wirkung des Veritas-Serums nachließ. Bei der starken Dosis konnte das bis zu 5 Stunden dauern. Sie hoffte, dass sein trainierter junger Körper stark genug war, um die Schmerzen, den die Krämpfe in ihm auslösten durchzustehen. Sie konnte nicht viel dagegen tun. Sie überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick, ob sie ihn betäuben sollte, damit er nichts mehr spürte, entschied sich aber schnell dagegen, als sie bedachte, dass der Kampf in seinem Unterbewusstsein, selbst in der Traumwelt fortgeführt werden würde. Das konnte Malfoy um den Verstand bringen.

Wenn sie also nicht nur seinen Tod verhindern wollte, sondern auch seinen Verstand retten, dann musste sie ihn irgendwie bei Bewusstsein halten, versuchen seinem Verstand irgendetwas zu geben, woran er sich festhalten konnte, um nicht in den Wahnsinn abzudriften.

Sie sah sich im Raum um. Dann blieb ihr Blick an einer dicken Stoffkordel hängen, die vom Baldachin des Bettes herunterhing. Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich, als sie daran dachte, wie sie in alten Muggel-Filmen gesehen hatte, wie die Verletzten auf etwas beißen sollten, wenn sie große Schmerzen hatten, damit sie nicht ihre Zunge abbissen. Muggelbildung brachte eben doch etwas.

Energisch kletterte Hermine auf das Bett und riss die Kordel ab, die in der Stärke in etwa einem schmalen Buch glich. Sie blickte auf Malfoy herab, der sich zu ihren Füßen unter einer neuen Schmerzwelle wand. Als sie merkte, dass der Schmerz kurz nachließ, ließ sie sich neben ihm auf die Knie fallen.

„Malfoy! Mund auf!" befahl sie lautstark, um Dracos Geist zu erreichen. Sie war fast erstaunt, als Draco tatsächlich den Mund öffnete. Vielleicht war es auch, um nach Luft zu schnappen, denn sein Atem ging laut und rasselnd und seine Brust hob und senkte sich hektisch. Hermine legte die Kordel schnell zwischen seine Zähne und achtete darauf, dass seine Zunge auch darunter lag. Keine Sekunde zu früh zog sie ihre Hände weg, denn der Schmerz gewann wieder seine Oberhand und Draco biss zu. Hermine sah zufrieden, wie er mit aller Kraft auf das Stück Kordel biss, um einen Teil des Schmerzes durch die Stärke seines Kiefers zu kompensieren. Hermine spürte wie das Bett unter Malfoys Aufbäumen wieder zu ächzen begann und sie hoffte sehr, das antike Holz würde der Belastung standhalten. Ihre Augen wanderten zu seinen Handgelenken. An seinen Unterarmen liefen einige Tropfen Blut entlang, die von dem magischen Seil stammten, das sich in sein Fleisch schnitt.

„So leid es mir tut, Malfoy. Aber ich kann dich davon nicht befreien. Wenn ich das tue, würdest du dich nur noch schlimmer verletzen, wenn Du um Dich schlägst bei diesen Schmerzanfällen."

Für einen kurzen Moment meinte sie seinen Blick zu spüren, als würde er sie verstehen, aber der Augenblick war zu schnell verflogen, als dass Hermine sicher sein konnte, dass er da gewesen war. Jetzt musste sie noch irgendwie das Problem lösen, wie sie ihn bei Bewusstsein halten und kontrollieren konnte, dass er nicht in den Wahnsinn abdriftete. Ihr fiel nur eine Möglichkeit ein. Kurz entschlossen ohne lange zu überlegen setzte sie sich rittlings auf seine Brust. Diese Position hatte den enormen Vorteil, dass sie ihr ganzes Körpergewicht einsetzen konnte, um ihn zusätzlich ruhig zu halten, damit er sich nicht noch weiter verletzte. Und sie wusste dass dies auch nötig war, denn sie wog nichts im Vergleich zu dem starken jungen Mann, der unter ihr lag.

Mit beiden Händen griff sie nach seinem Kopf. Mit aller Kraft hielt sie ihn fest, als er sich wieder in einem Anfall wand. Sie beugte sich leicht vor, bis ihre Augen direkt über seinen waren.

„Jetzt hör mir gut zu, Malfoy! Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, würde ich uns beiden das hier ersparen. Aber es gibt keine. Du musst mir jetzt in die Augen schauen. Egal was passiert, egal wie weh es tut! Schau mir in die Augen!"

Sie vermied peinlich genau, auch nur eine indirekte Frage an ihn zu stellen, um ihn nicht wieder in irgendeinen Antwortzwang zu bringen, der das Veritas-Serum erneut aktivierte und gegen den Schweigefluch ankämpfen ließ. Bei jeder weiteren Frage würden die Schmerzen immer unerträglicher werden, das war Hermine klar.

Hermines Augen suchten in Malfoys leerem Blick nach Erkennen, aber die Augenlider flatterten auf und zu, und Hermine wusste nicht, ob er sie überhaupt sah. Erneut mühte sie sich, seinen Kopf, der sich entwinden wollte, starr festzuhalten. Sie schüttelte ihn leicht.

„Ich habe gesagt, du sollst mich ansehen, Draco!" rief sie laut.

Die Erwähnung seines Vornamens schien ihn aus dem Delirium zurückzuholen und er öffnete die Augen. Silberne trafen auf dunkelbraune.

„Gut so, Draco. Und jetzt lass meinen Blick nicht mehr los." sagte Hermine leise aber deutlich und unendlich erleichtert darüber, dass sie mit seinem Vornamen scheinbar ein Fenster zu seinem Verstand gefunden hatte. Malfoy gehorchte. Ob es instinktiv war, oder sein Wille konnte Hermine nicht sagen, sie war nur froh, dass er es tat.

Es war ein schweigender Kampf, den sie gegen die Schmerzen und den Wahnsinn ausfochten. Hermine benötigte all ihre Kräfte, um Malfoys Kopf gerade zu halten, damit ihre Augen nicht die seinen verloren. In seine verzerrten Gesichtszüge war Schmerz und Pein geschrieben, als sein Unterbewusstsein gegen die beiden gegensätzlichen Verlangen ankämpfte: zu schweigen und zu reden. Meistens war sein Blick klar, und Hermine sah, dass er verstanden hatte, dass sie ihm half und was er tun musste. Trotz der Qualen, die seinen Körper und Geist durchliefen, konnte Hermine nicht eine Träne in seinen Augen erkennen. Seine weißblonden Haarsträhnen klebten ihm auf der Stirn und auch Hermine war innerhalb kürzester Zeit vollkommen verschwitzt. Dies war die größte körperliche Anstrengung, die sie jemals bisher erfahren hatte.

Jedes Mal wenn sie spürte, dass sein Verstand sich zu verschleiern begann und die silbrigen Augen stumpf wurden und der Glanz darin verschwand, rief sie ihn beim Namen. Augenblicklich schien sein Geist in seinen Körper zurückzukehren und sie spürte seinen unbändigen Willen die Augen offen zu halten und in ihre zu blicken. Sie wusste, dass sie in dem Chaos seines Verstandes seinen Fels in der Brandung darstellte. Sie wusste, wenn sie aufgab, würde er auch aufgeben. Also zwang sie sich, stark zu sein, ignorierte ihre Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit. Sie fühlte nicht mehr ihre Arme und Hände, wie sie einen Kampf mit Dracos windenden Körper ausfochten. Sie dachte überhaupt nicht darüber nach, dass sie eigentlich viel zu schwach war, um diesen starken Mann zu bändigen. Sie tat es einfach.

Einmal half es nichts, als sie seinen Namen rief. Sie schüttelte Malfoy, doch seine Augen blieben stumpf. Panische Angst umklammerte Hermines Herz. Sie wollte nicht akzeptieren, dass Malfoy und sie ihren Kampf verloren hatten. In ihrer Verzweiflung schlug sie ihm mit der flachen Hand einmal kräftig ins Gesicht, sodass ihr kleiner Handabdruck feurig auf seiner Wange prangte. Aber es tat seine gewünschte Wirkung. Malfoys Augen wurden wieder klar durch den äußerlichen Schmerz und fingen wieder Hermines Blick.

Nach mehreren Stunden hatte Hermine jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Ihre Handlungen waren nur noch mechanisch und ihr Körper gehorchte nur noch ihrem eisernen Willen. Und plötzlich war es vorbei. Die Wirkung das Veritas-Serum war vorüber. Malfoy wand sich noch einmal vor Schmerzen, aber Hermine bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr so stark dagegen anfechten musste. Dann lag er ganz ruhig.

Minutenlang starrten sie sich weiter in die Augen, so wie sie es die ganze Nacht getan hatten. Sein Blick blieb ruhig und gefasst. Sie sah seine Erschöpfung darin aber auch etwas anderes, was sie nicht richtig deuten konnte. War es Verwunderung oder Dankbarkeit oder eine Mischung aus beidem?

Auf einmal lachte Hermine hell auf. Sie konnte es einfach nicht zurückhalten. Die Erleichterung war einfach zu groß. Sie lachte, bis sie keine Luft mehr bekam und spürte, dass Malfoys Blick ihr noch immer folgte.

Noch immer leise kichernd wischte sie sich mit dem Handgelenk die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Bei Merlin, Malfoy. Du bist ganz schön anstrengend." kicherte sie hysterisch, als sie von seiner Brust herunterrutschte.

Sie sah und hörte wie Malfoy tief Luft holte.

„Jetzt sag bitte nicht, dass ich dir zu schwer war." scherzte sie, noch immer von dieser Leichtigkeit und Freude erfasst, dass sie allen Vorzeichen zum Trotz, Malfoy ein weiteres Mal dem Tod entrissen hatte.

Ihre Augenlider fielen ihr bereits zu, als sie das Blut an seinen Handgelenken bemerkte. Die Seile hatten im Laufe der Nacht tief in sein Fleisch geschnitten.

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und murmelte schläfrig: „**Absum funis"**

Die Seile um seine Handgelenke verschwanden. Malfoy bewegte sie vorsichtig und verzog das Gesicht leicht, als er die steifen Muskeln lockerte.

Hermine konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten, als sie den Zauberstab auf ihn richtete:

„Keine falsche Bewegung, Malfoy. Ich beobachte dich genau…"

Sobald sie den Satz ausgesprochen hatte, kippte sie seitlich um landete neben Malfoy auf dem Bett. Ihre Augen waren schon geschlossen und der Schlaf hatte sie bereits übermannt, als ihr Kopf die Matratze traf. Sie sah nicht mehr Malfoys überraschten Blick, den er ihr zuwarf. Und sie merkte auch nicht, wie er unter leisem Stöhnen bei jeder Bewegung, ihr Haare, die sich aus dem Knoten gelöst hatten, zu Seite strich, damit sie nicht in dem Blut lagen, das aus seinen Handgelenken auf den Bettbezug getropft war. Genauso wenig registrierte sie, wie starke Hände langsam und vorsichtig die Decke vom Fußende des Bettes hochzogen und über sie ausbreiteten. Draco Malfoy beobachtete Hermine Granger noch einen Moment verwirrt, dann erst nahm er die Kordel, auf die er seit Stunden gebissen hatte aus dem Mund. Danach holte auch ihn der Schlaf ein und die Erschöpfung umfing ihn ebenfalls mit einem tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

_Forsetzung folgt_


	15. Kapitel 14

_Kapitel 14 ist geschrieben. Ich fand es ein wenig schwierig zu schreiben, da Amanda ja nun bisher meine einzige selbsterfundene Figur ist. Sie zwischen all diesen besonderen und so verschiedenen Charakteren von J.K.Rowling leben zu lassen, ist wirklich nicht einfach. Zumal sie ein Teenager ist und die anderen deutlich älter sind als sie? Wie verhält sich also so ein junges Mädchen, das ohne Gleichaltrige aufwächst_ _und dazu noch ein mächtiges Talent besitzt. Ist sie altklug? Wen sucht sie sich als Vorbild? oder sucht sie ihren eigenen Weg? Schreibt mir doch bitte einmal, was ihr von meiner Amanda haltet. Ich habe mein Teenager-Alter inzwischen auch schon ein Weilchen hinter mir (ich bin 26) aber ich kann mich noch gut an diese Zeit erinnern. Hoffe ich zumindest! Riesig habe ich mich gefreut, dass diesmal so viele reviewt haben und dann auch gleich noch so viele neue Gesichter! Da wären z.B. **dramine, deadnocta **und **BdW. **Natürlich nicht zu vergessen die treue Seele **wickienchen**!  
Ich hoffe, ich kriege wieder ein paar Reviews liebguck  
_

**Kapitel 14**

Amanda saß in der Bibliothek und blätterte frustriert in ihrem neuen Buch, dass Harry ihr aus London mitgebracht hatte.

Harry.

Amanda seufzte tief und ihre Hand suchte nach der silbernen Kette mit dem Jadeanhänger in Form einer Schildkröte. Ein Lächeln huschte auf ihr feingliedriges Gesicht, aber kurz darauf entschwand es wieder. Sie wusste Harry empfand nicht das für sie, was sie sich erhoffte. Sie konnte es fühlen.

Gewiss, sie bedeutete ihm viel, aber die einzige, die er liebte war diese Ginny, die seit über 6 Jahren tot war. Amanda hatte für Harry angefangen zu schwärmen, seit sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Damals ein kleines Mädchen von 10 Jahren, hatte sie schon zu der Zeit gespürt, dass Harry, der gerade erst zu einem jungen Mann herangewachsen war, ein mutiges und gutes Herz hatte aber auch eine tiefe Traurigkeit in sich barg. Amanda hatte sich von seiner starken Aura aus Gefühlen, die ihn umgab, dank ihrer besonderen Fähigkeit magisch angezogen gefühlt. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, welche Begabung sie in sich trug, aber ihre Intuition hatte ihr damals schon gesagt, dass sie bei Harry, Hermine und Ron in Sicherheit war. Das Trio wurde zu ihrer neuen Familie.

Nach und nach entwickelten sich ihre Fähigkeiten weiter. Wenn sie Menschen in die Augen sah, konnte sie fühlen, wie es ihrem Gegenüber ging. Und immer wenn sie diese Gabe einsetzte, hatte die Person den Eindruck, Amanda würde ihr in die Seele sehen.

Die meisten erschraken über das seltsame Gefühl, daher versuchte Amanda es so selten wie möglich einzusetzen. Nur Harry hatte sich nie davor gefürchtet. Immer wenn sie einen Blick auf seine verletzte Seele erhascht hatte, hatte er sie nur angelächelt und ihr gesagt, dass sie die außergewöhnlichsten Augen hätte, die er je gesehen hatte. Blaue Augen, dunkel und tief wie das Meer.

Als Harry ihr das an ihrem vierzehnten Geburtstag zum ersten Mal gesagt hatte, war es Amanda klar geworden: sie sah in Harry Potter mehr als einen brüderlichen Freund. Je älter sie wurde, desto besser hatte ihr Harry auch äußerlich gefallen. Seine stets verwuschelten rabenschwarzen Haare, sein unrasierter Stoppelbart, der scheinbar stärker wuchs, als Harry dagegen ankam, seine Brille, die stets dreckig war und ihm oft schief auf der Nase hing und sein bübisches Grinsen, dass sich manchmal trotz seines Kummers in sein Gesicht stahl und dann in seinen grünen Augen Funken sprühte.

Manchmal war sie die Ursache für sein Lachen und das machte sie sehr glücklich. Aber nach wie vor war sie hauptsächlich von Harrys Seele angezogen. Amanda beurteilte die Menschen nach der Schönheit, die sie mit ihren inneren Augen wahrnahm.

Ihre inneren Augen; so hatte sie irgendwann ihre Fähigkeit mehr zu sehen als andere genannt. Aber es war zum ersten Mal bei Draco Malfoy passiert, dass sie tatsächlich Bilder gesehen hatte, die scheinbar seine Erinnerung waren. Amanda biss sich nervös auf die Lippe, als sie darüber nachdachte, was sie wahrgenommen hatte. Sie hatte sich in Malfoys Körper befunden, als sie seine Erinnerungen durchlebte. Sie hatte gesehen, gehört und gerochen, was er in diesem Moment gespürt hatte. Und sie hatte ein starkes Gefühl der Bitterkeit wahrgenommen. Es war ein beängstigendes und gleichzeitig berauschendes Erlebnis gewesen. Nur wusste sie nicht warum es passiert war und wie sie erreichen konnte, dass es wieder geschah.

In dem Moment, wo Malfoy bemerkt hatte, was sie tat, hatte er seinen Geist gegen sie verschlossen. Er musste in Okklumentik sehr bewandert sein, wenn er seine Gedanken so bewusst vor ihr verschließen konnte und das ohne Zauberstab. Vermutlich gehörte das zu einer Ausbildung als Todesser.

Amanda seufzte. Sie wusste, dass berühmte Gedankenleser auch nicht durch meisterhafte Okklumentik aufzuhalten waren, denn das Gedankenlesen hatte nichts mit Leglimentik zu tun. Leglimentik war ein erlernbarer Zauberspruch. Gedankenlesen dagegen war eine angeborene Eigenschaft wie die Fähigkeit Parsel, die Schlangensprache, zu sprechen und auch seine Form zu ändern, wie Nymphodora Tonks es tat.

Dass sie ein Cogitomagus war, hatte sie erst vor wenigen Monaten begriffen, als sie in der Bücherei in der ‚Geschichte berühmter Magier und Hexen' zufällig über besagten Fitzwilliam Greywater gelesen hatte, der ein unglückseliges einsames Leben verbracht hatte auf Grund seiner Fähigkeiten. Amanda hatte Angst davor, aber sie wusste, es könnte sehr gefährlich werden, wenn sie nicht versuchte ihr Talent zu beherrschen. Cogitomagi, die nie eine Ausbildung erhalten hatten, wurde im Laufe ihres Lebens wahnsinnig, da sie die vielen Stimmen in ihrem Kopf, die Gedanken fremder Menschen, die sie immer wieder ungewollt überfielen, nicht mehr ertragen konnten.

Amanda wickelte eine lange Strähne ihrer schwarzbraunen Locken um ihren Zeigefinger und wickelte sie wieder ab.

Sie würde dieses Buch lesen und alles lernen, was ihr nutzen konnte, ihre Fähigkeiten zu kontrollieren. Harry hatte es ihr nicht befohlen, aber sie spürte, für wie wichtig er ihre Befähigung hielt. Und nichts stand ihr so fern wie Harry in irgendeiner Form zu enttäuschen.

Ein letztes Mal strich sie über die Schildkröte an der Halskette und ließ dann die Kette hinter ihrer Robe verschwinden.

Sie klappte das Buch entschlossen zu. Wenn sie hinter das Geheimnis des Gedankenlesens kommen wollte, dann musste sie üben. Üben bis zum Umfallen, bis sie es konnte. Und sie brauchte ein geeignetes Testobjekt. Jemand der die Geduld hatte, sich mit ihr zu befassen.

Oder jemand, der nicht vor ihr flüchten konnte…

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und ihre ebener Teint, der wie aus weißem Porzellan schien, wurde von einem leichten Rosa überzogen, das von ihrer plötzlichen Aufregung herrührte.

Natürlich! Das war die Lösung! Malfoy! Wenn sie seine Gedanken lesen konnte, dann konnte sie alle lesen. Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm. Er hatte ihr bisher nichts getan und sie hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass er ihr auch in Zukunft nichts tun würde.

Amanda verließ eilig die Bibliothek und rannte leichtfüßig zum Gryffindorturm. Ihre schwarze Robe verfing sich zwischen ihren Beinen und hinderte sie am Rennen. Sie raffte den Saum mit einer Hand und ihre langen Locken hüpften aufgeregt um ihre Schultern, als sie die Treppen hinauf eilte.

Atemlos erreichte sie das Portraitloch und Arkadius der alte Ritter grüßte sie freundlich und ließ sie nach dem Passwort ein.

„Es hat heute noch niemand den Schlafsaal verlassen." informierte er sie leise und nickte bestätigend zu seinen eigenen Worten. Dabei fiel ihm das Visier seiner Rüstung herunter und klemmte seinen Bart ein.

„Aua!" fluchte der alte Kämpfer und bemühte sich, seinen Bart aus dieser misslichen Lage zu befreien. Amanda kicherte leise und betrat den Schlafraum.

Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, erstaunte sie zutiefst. Malfoy lag völlig ungefesselt auf dem Bett und schien tief zu schlafen. Aber was Amanda noch viel mehr verblüffte, dass neben ihm eine kleine weibliche Gestalt in ein Bettlaken gekuschelt lag und ebenfalls schlief.

„Hermine!" flüsterte Amanda erschrocken und hielt den Atem an. Aber die junge Frau schien ebenfalls in einem Ohnmachtähnlichen Schlaf zu sein.

Amanda wusste, dass es letzte Nacht Komplikationen gegeben hatte, mit einem Trank, den Ron Malfoy verabreicht hatte. Harry hatte es ihr beim Frühstück erzählt, als sie sich gewundert hatte, wo denn Hermine sei. Ron hatte nur feuerrote Ohren bekommen und geschwiegen.

Harry hatte ihm auf die Schulter geklopft und gesagt:

„Keine Sorge, Ron. Wenn du Malfoy umgebracht hättest, wäre Hermine spätestens jetzt hier und würde dich anbrüllen, dass jeder Heuler ein Schlaflied dagegen wäre."

Harry war davon ausgegangen, dass Hermine sich erholen musste und noch schlief.

Harry hatte Recht gehabt, aber Amanda war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht vermutet hatte, dass sie hier schlief. Sie lächelte. Diese Situation würde sie ausnutzen. Sie würde hier bleiben und abwarten, was geschah.

Das war ihre erste praktische Übung im Gedankenlesen und eine viel spannendere als sie sich erhofft hatte!

Sie setzte sich auf den kleinen Schreibtischstuhl gegenüber dem Bett und legte ihr Kinn auf die auf der Stuhllehne überkreuzten Arme. Sie würde warten bis einer von beiden aufwachte.

Sie betrachtete dieses seltsame Paar vor ihr nachdenklich.

„**Colloportus"** flüsterte sie leise, um die beiden Schlafenden nicht aufzuwecken und belegte das Portrait mit einem magischen Schließzauber.

In Rücksicht auf Hermines angespanntes Verhältnis mit Ron hielt sie es für besser, dass auch niemand anderes den Dornröschenschlaf der beiden unterbrach. Sie wusste Hermine würde sauer mit ihr sein, dass Amanda sie nicht gleich geweckt hatte, als sie in den Schlafsaal gekommen war. Aber das war es Amanda wert. Trotzdem wollte sie keinen Ärger heruaf beschwören.

Stille senkte sich über den Raum, als Amanda sich nicht mehr rührte und jede unnötige Bewegung vermied. Keiner der beiden Schlafenden bewegte sich im Geringsten.

Die Sonne näherte sich langsam ihrem Zenit und Amanda wollte schon fast aufgeben. Was immer auch letzte Nacht in diesem Raum geschehen war, Hermine und Malfoy schienen bis auf das Äußerste erschöpft zu sein. Niemals würde Hermine sich sonst neben einem Mann zum Schlafen legen, der unglaublich gefährlich war und zudem noch der Feind seit den Kindertagen von Harry, Ron und Hermine. Dass alles widersprach Hermines vernünftiger, logischer Art, die sie niemals ablegte. Oder vielleicht doch? Seit Malfoy plötzlich in das Leben des Trios getreten war, schien Hermine deutlich Risiko bereiter zu sein. Was geschah hier vor Amandas Augen? Amanda schüttelte den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich bildete sie sich alles nur ein.

Plötzlich regte sich etwas. Draco Malfoy begann sich leise zu bewegen. Amanda blieb gebannt sitzen und versuchte nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Malfoy öffnete die Augen und Amanda konnte seine anfängliche Verwirrung und Orientierungslosigkeit spüren.

Er wusste nicht, dass sie im Raum war, dass sie versuchte seine Gefühle und Gedanken zu erkennen, also verschloss er seinen Geist nicht gegen sie.

Malfoy starrte auf Hermine, die neben ihm lag. Die Verwunderung in Dracos Gedanken war nahezu greifbar für Amanda. Ganz vorsichtig, um Hermine nicht zu wecken, streckte Malfoy seine Hand aus und hielt auf halbem Wege inne. Seine Zweifel waren geradezu übermächtig. Zweifel, ob er wirklich tun sollte, was er vorhatte, Zweifel, der an ihm nagte.

Amanda war auf einmal alarmiert. Sie konnte Malfoys Gefühle spüren, aber nicht seine Gedanken lesen, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte. Sie wusste nicht, was er beabsichtigte zu tun. Warum zögerte er?

Er hatte doch nicht etwa vor, Hermine etwas anzutun? Ganz langsam ließ sie ihre Hand in ihre Robe gleiten und ihr Griff schloss sich um ihren Zauberstab.

Sollte Malfoy irgendwelche Aggressionen würde sie nicht zögern, alles zu tun um ihrer Freundin zu helfen.

Sie spürte, wie Malfoy einen inneren Kampf ausfocht zwischen Abscheu und Neugier. Die Neugier gewann.

Ganz langsam streckte er die Finger weiter in Hermines Richtung aus, bis seine Fingerspitzen…- Amanda konnte nicht glauben, was sie da sah und spürte -… bis seine Fingerspitzen Hermines hellbraune Locken erreicht hatten, die ihr Gesicht umrahmten, während sie schlief.

Langsam fuhr er mit der Hand durch Hermines seidiges Haar. Amanda spürte seine Emotionen, als wären es ihre eigenen. Und es war eine Mischung aus Erstaunen, Angst und Glück?

Amanda war wie paralysiert. Malfoys Emotionen waren so stark und ungefiltert, dass sie die junge Hexe fast lähmten. Sie spürte auch seine Verblüffung über seine eigenen Gefühle, als würde er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben überhaupt etwas fühlen.

Das schwere Buch über die Kunst des Gedankenlesens, das Amanda die ganze Zeit auf ihrem Schoß gehabt hatte, fing an zu rutschen. Doch das Mädchen war viel zu gefesselt von Malfoys Empfindungen, als dass sie es registrierte. Das Buch rutschte langsam weiter über ihre Oberschenkel und landete mit einem lauten Knall auf dem steinernen Fußboden.

Schlagartig setzte sich Malfoy auf und verschloss seinen Geist. Wo eben noch starke Gefühle waren, herrschte jetzt in Amandas Kopf gähnende Leere. Überrascht sackte sie in sich zusammen.

Malfoys silberblaue Augen fixierten Amanda starr, sein Blick war unergründlich und die junge Hexe fröstelte, als sie den kalten Blick erwiderte. Der magische Moment war vorbei.

Auch Hermine war von dem lauten Knall wach geworden. Ihre Augen glitten verwirrt über den sitzenden Draco Malfoy und seine ungefesselten Hände. Mit einem erstickten Schrei robbte sie rückwärts vom Bett und griff noch im Fallen nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie auf Malfoy richtete. Sie setzte sich auf dem Steinboden auf und strich sich mit der freien Hand fahrig durch ihr zerzaustes Haar.

„W-was… was hab ich getan?" stammelte sie verwirrt, als könnte sie ihre erneute Unvorsichtigkeit und Nachlässigkeit nicht fassen.

Malfoys Blick jedoch fixierten weiter Amanda, die inzwischen auch ihren Stab in ihrer Zauberhand auf Malfoy richtete. Amanda feixte.

„Keine Sorge, Hermine. Ich habe aufgepasst. Und ich glaube, Malfoy hat keine Lust darauf, meinen _Furnunculus _schon wieder zu spüren."

_Fortsetzung folgt_

_In dem nächsten Kapitel werden wir einmal ein wenig näher durchleuchten, warum Lupin und Tonks bei unseren Freunden aufgetaucht sind und was das Ministerium damit zu tun hat! Das Kapitel ist bereits in meinem Kopf vollständig! Es muss nur noch geschrieben werden ;)_


	16. Kapitel 15

_Hallo, ihr Lieben! Tut mir leid, dass ihr für meine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich lange auf das neue Kapitel warten musstet. Leider hatte ich sehr viel im Büro zu tun. Nun erst mal vielen Dank für die vielen tollen Reviews. Hier meine Rückmeldung, zu ein paar Fragen, die eventuell aufgetaucht sind: Erstens ein Mal freut es mich sehr, dass ihr das Kapitel mochtet, als Draco seine ersten Gefühle für Hermine ausgerechnet vor Amanda offenbart. Ich gebe allen völlig recht, die sagen, dass da noch keine Liebe sein kann. Draco kennt sowas wie Liebe doch überhaupt nicht aus seinem bisherigen Leben. Und ich kann Euch versprechen, es wird auch noch ein paar Kapitel dauern, bis er wirklich versteht, wa da mit ihm geschieht. Immerhin ist unser Draco kein Waisenknabe. Genauso Hermine... Die wird sich doch nicht Hals über Kopf in einen ihrer Erzfeinde verlieben! Neinnein, da muss schon was passieren, damit sich ihre Einstellung gegenüber Draco auch nur ansatzweise ändert. Außerdem ist ja da auch noch Ron, mit dem sie verlobt ist. Meint ihr wirklich Hermine wäre ein Typ dafür, sich in eine heiße Liebesaffäre zu stürzen, während sie bewussst ihren Verlobten betrügt? Ich wage das bei unserer aufrichtigen liebenswerten Hermine doch sehr zu bezweifeln_

_Was heißt das also für unsere Geschichte? Es muss einiges geschehen, um unsere beiden Lieblingscharaktere zueinanderfinden zu lassen. Sie werden ihren Weg finden, soviel kann ich Euch versprechen. Aber wie, wann und für wie lange. Nein, das wird nicht verraten :) Sonst braucht ihr ja nicht mehr weiterlesen ;) Wie heißt es also so schön: Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat. Und bis dahin wird noch so einiges geschehen, wovon man am Anfang vielleicht glaubt, dass es überhaupt nichts mit Draco und Hermine zu tun hat. Aber um die Chaostheorie aufzugreifen : Wenn ein Schmetterling hier mit den Flügeln schlägt, kann das auf der anderen Seite der Welt vielleicht einen Orkan auslösen._

_Ich danke für das treue Lesen: **deadnocta, wickienchen, JuliaSarah, BdW und Sheer**_

_Nun aber viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel  
_

**Kapitel 15**

Harry beobachtete, wie Remus Lupin unruhig vor ihm auf und ab ging. Er wartete geduldig, bis der Ältere anfing zu sprechen, aber die magere Gestalt seines ehemaligen Professor in ‚Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' blieb nur kurz am Feuer stehen und rammte seine Hand gegen den Kaminsims, dann fing Lupin wieder an in dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors umherzuwandern. Ein paar Mal schien er den Mund zu öffnen, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber wieder und warf Harry nur einen hilflosen Blick zu. Remus Lupin war ein verschlossener Mensch mit einem nicht gerade einfachen Schicksal.

In Erinnerung an alte Zeiten, als sein väterlicher Freund ihn vor den Dementoren gerettet hatte, stand Harry auf und fischte aus Rons heimlichem Süßigkeitenvorrat, den er sorgsam vor Hermine verbarg, eine Tafel Bitterschokolade. Die Tafel war selbstverständlich schon angebrochen. Ron hatte sein ganzes Leben lang seine Vorliebe für Naschereien nicht aufgeben können.

Harry brach einen Riegel ab und teilte ihn in zwei Hälften. Er ging zu Lupin, der wieder grübelnd ins Feuer starrte und hielt ihm die Schokolade entgegen.

„Da, iss das. Das hilft." Harry grinste spitzbübisch.

Remus Lupin wandte sich um und griff mit einem schwachen Lächeln nach der Schokolade.

„Wenigstens etwas scheinst Du Dir in meinem Unterricht gemerkt zu haben." seufzte er, aber seine Miene erhellte sich sichtlich, als er die klebrige Masse auf der Zunge zergehen ließ.

Frustriert ließ sich Lupin in einen Sessel fallen. Harry blieb am knisternden Kamin stehen, den Dobby extra für ihn angemacht hatte, und lächelte seinem Freund aufmunternd zu.

„Wie wär's, wenn Du einfach von vorne anfängst, Remus. Zum Beispiel wo Du und Tonks die ganzen Jahre gesteckt habt. Auch wenn es recht offensichtlich ist, was ihr in dieser Zeit getan… habt."

Harry konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er daran dachte, wie Remus Lupin jahrelang versucht hatte, Nymphodora Tonks davon zu überzeugen, dass ein Leben mit ihm zu gefährlich wäre und sich ständig darauf hinausgeredet hatte, dass Tonks viel zu jung für ihn sei. Der ganze Orden des Phönix hatte sich über die verzweifelten Versuche des damals in seinen Enddreißigern befindlichen Lupin mehr oder weniger amüsiert, die junge lebhafte Hexe Nymphodora Tonks, die noch nicht mal Mitte Zwanzig war, abzuwehren. Es war ein weit verbreitetes Geheimnis, dass Lupin ihr mindestens genauso zugeneigt war, wie sie ihm. Er hatte seinen Lebenswandel einfach nicht mit einer Beziehung vereinbaren können. Aber so wie es aussah, hatte Tonks den ewigen Kampf gegen Lupins Sturheit gewonnen.

Aber Remus unruhiger Blick sagte Harry, dass dieses Thema um Tonks Sicherheit scheinbar immer noch nicht ganz gegessen war.

„Ich hätte niemals zulassen dürfen, dass sie mit mir geht." stöhnte Harrys Freund, der schon ein Freund seiner Eltern gewesen war.

Harry zog die Augenbraue hoch.

„Und Du glaubst, dass hätte sie mit sich machen lassen? Bei Merlin, Remus. Tonks mag manchmal etwas ungeschickt sein, aber sie ist nicht auf den Kopf gefallen."

„Harry. Du verstehst nicht! Wenn ich alleine fort gegangen wäre, so wie ich das vorhatte, nachdem Du… Ich meine, nachdem Voldemort…." Lupin schien zu wissen, dass Harry über dieses Thema nicht gerne sprach. „Jedenfalls wäre alles ganz anders gelaufen. Und wir wären jetzt nicht auf der Flucht."

„Du würdest aber auch nicht Vater werden." wandte Harry ein, um Lupin auf das Positive seiner Beziehung zu stoßen. Aber zu seiner Überraschung sprang Remus Lupin ruckhaft auf.

„Aber das ist es doch, Harry!" rief er verzweifelt und raufte seine graublonden Haare.

Harry starrte ihn verständnislos an. „Du willst das Kind nicht?" Harry konnte es gar nicht glauben. Nie hätte er seinen Freund für so lieblos gehalten.

„Doch! Natürlich!... Und nein! Es hätte nie passieren dürfen!" Remus Robe wehte um seinen schmalen Körper, so schnell schritt er im Raum auf und ab.

In Harrys Gedanken keimte ein Verdacht.

„Lupin… Was ist mit dem Kind?"

Der Angesprochene blieb schlagartig mit gesenktem Kopf stehen. Leise und stockend fing er an zu erzählen. Ohne Harry anzusehen, berichtete er von seiner Geschichte, die ihm seit Monaten auf den Seelen brannte.

„Wir alle glaubten… nachdem du Voldemort besiegt hattest… dass unsere Arbeit im Orden erledigt wäre. Keiner ahnte auch nur, dass die Todesser auch ohne den Dunklen Lord nicht aufhören würden zu kämpfen. Niemand hat diesen schrecklichen Bürgerkrieg vorausgeahnt…"

Harry nickte zustimmend. Nach Voldemorts Tod hatten sich die Sachen anders entwickelt, als alle gehofft hatten.

„… ich bat damals Mc Gonagall, ob ich aus den Diensten des Ordens austreten könne. Ich hatte von Rons Bruder Bill gehört, dass es Gerüchte gibt, ein Zaubererstamm in Afrika hätte ein Antiserum für… meine Krankheit… entwickelt. Nicht nur ein Trank, der die Verwandlung kontrolliert ablaufen lässt, wie der Wolfsbann-Trank, sondern ein Heilmittel, Harry… Ich hatte so gehofft…"

Der gequälte Ausdruck auf Lupins Gesicht ließ Harry vermuten, dass Remus nicht gefunden hatte, wonach er gesucht hatte.

„…Frag mich nicht, wie sie es mitbekommen hat. Aber Nymphodora bestand darauf mich zu begleiten. Sie kann wirklich überzeugend sein…"

Ein Lächeln huschte fast unmerklich über Lupins Gesicht.

„…Fünf Jahre waren wir unterwegs. Alles stellte sich als Irrtum heraus. Dieser Zaubererstamm hatte noch nie in seiner Geschichte einen echten Werwolf gesehen… Als ich mich vor ihnen offenbarte, mussten wir es fast mit unserem Leben bezahlen. Merlin weiß, wie Nymphodora uns da herausgeboxt hat… Ich war keine große Hilfe…" Lupin lächelte verlegen. „Meine Hoffnungen waren wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt und ich hätte kein Problem damit gehabt, hätte diese Zauberer meinem verfluchten Leben endlich ein Ende gesetzt…"

Bei diesen Worten ging Harry zu dem älteren Freund und drückte mit seiner Hand die schmale Schulter des anderen aufmunternd.

„…Als wir nach England zurückkamen und damit in die so genannte Zivilisation, war es wie ein Schock. Überall herrschte Krieg. Wir hatten mit unserer sinnlosen Suche Zeit vergeudet, die wir an der Seite unserer Freunde hätten kämpfen können. An eurer Seite, Harry…"

Harry lächelte. Er war im Gegenteil froh, dass nicht noch zwei Freunde mehr ständig der Lebensgefahr ausgesetzt gewesen waren, aber das konnte Lupins Schuldgefühle wohl nicht lindern.

„… Wir wollten euch finden, dem Orden wieder beitreten. Doch mir erschien es zu gefährlich, einfach Eulen loszuschicken. Hogwarts war geschlossen, Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 verlassen. Meine Vorräte an Wolfsbanntrank gingen zur Neige. Also taten wir das Einzige, was uns übrig blieb… Wir gingen zum Ministerium…"

Harry atmete scharf ein. Für einen Werwolf den Weg zum Zaubereiministerium zu wählen,

war alles andere als ungefährlich. Das Ministerium war auch daran Schuld gewesen, dass Remus Lupin kaum einen normales Leben ohne strenge Auflagen führen konnte. Ganz zu schweigen einen Job langfristig auszuüben.

„… Mir war inzwischen fast egal, was mit mir geschieht. Aber Nymphodora hat zu mir gehalten und sich im Ministerium fast für mich geschlagen…"

Harry lachte leise. Ja, das sah Tonks ähnlich. Im Alltag war sie zu nichts zu gebrauchen, aber sie konnte kämpfen wie eine Löwin.

„… Sie hat immer wieder verlangt mit Percy zu sprechen. Wir wussten beide nicht, dass er inzwischen Vizeminister war. Wir sind in die Halle der Prophezeiungen geflüchtet. Tonks meinte, das Ministerium würde nicht riskieren, dass auch noch die letzten Prophezeiungen zerstört würden…"

Harry lief bei dieser Erinnerung ein Schauer über den Rücken. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an die Halle der Prophezeiungen. In dieser Nacht hatte er Sirius Black verloren. Der Mensch, der in seinem Leben einer Vaterfigur am Nächsten gekommen war.

„… Und dann ist es passiert. Oh Merlin, hätte ich diese Kugel doch bloß nie gesehen! Da war eine Kugel, Harry. Eine Prophezeiung. Und mein Name stand darauf…"

Harry schaute überrascht auf. Eine Prophezeiung über Remus Lupin? Das war neu.

„… Tonks war weiter vorne im Raum. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sich Percy wohl tatsächlich bereit erklärt hatte mit uns zu reden und in die Halle heruntergekommen war. Ich war viel zu fasziniert von der Prophezeiung. Ich… ich hatte gehofft, dass ich hier vielleicht zu allerletzt einen Ausweg aus meinem Leben als Werwolf gefunden hatte… Ich hab sie hinunter gehoben und da ist auch schon der Geist erschienen und hat mir die Botschaft verkündet…"

Remus Lupin schluckte schwer und schien nicht weiter sprechen zu können. Harrys Griff um seine Schulter verstärkte sich.

„Was stand in der Prophezeiung, Lupin?" fragte Harry sanft. Ein gebrochener Blick traf Harrys grüne Augen.

„… Ich kann sie noch auswendig. Die Worte haben sich bei mir in das Gedächtnis eingebrannt."

Lupin holte Luft.

„… Und das Untier, das nach Erlösung sucht, die es nicht findet, wird finden eine Ruhestatt. Und die Frucht des Untiers wird wachsen. Als Spross des Untieres geboren, wird der Sohn dann lernen, zu beherrschen seine Kraft. Und bald wird sein der Sohn des Untieres eine Waffe. Begehrt von Licht und Dunkelheit…"

Remus schwieg lange. Harrys Gedanken rasten. Hieß das, dass das Kind von Lupin und Tonks bereits prophezeit war? Lupin schien seine Gedanken zu lesen.

„… Es war alles vorherbestimmt, Harry. Nymphodora ist meine Ruhestatt, meine Zuflucht… Alle haben die Prophezeiung mit angehört. Du hättest das gierige Glitzern in ihren Augen sehen sollen, Harry. Diese Politiker haben nur ein Wort gehört: Waffe…"

Lupin ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen und schlug die Hände vor den Kopf.

„… Als ich sah wie Nymphodora erschrocken in meine Augen blickte und ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch legte, wusste ich, dass es bereits zu spät war. Wir konnten nichts mehr daran ändern. Sie trug bereits unseren Sohn in sich."

Auch Harry ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. Nun verstand er Lupins ganzes Unglück.

„In der Prophezeiung heißt es, euer Sohn könnte seine Kräfte beherrschen… Kann er seine Verwandlungen steuern?"

Lupin nickte frustriert.

„Ein Kind, das aus einer Verbindung von Werwolf uns Mensch entstanden ist, war bisher nur eine Legende. Es heißt eigentlich, dass Werwölfe keine Kinder zeugen können. Nur in den seltensten Fällen, bei selbstloser Liebe soll eine Verbindung möglich sein…" Remus lachte zynisch auf. „… selbstlose Liebe… Ich bringe ihr nichts als Kummer und Schwierigkeiten, Harry. Die Legende solcher Hybridenkinder…" er sprach es fast abfällig aus. „...besagt jedenfalls, dass diese Sprösslinge sich jederzeit bewusst verwandeln können und nicht mehr vom Mond abhängig sind. Sie können ihre Taten bewusst steuern. Ohne je einen Wolfsbanntrank zu nehmen… Das ist in der Tat eine mächtige Waffe, Harry."

Harry nickte entgeistert. „Wusste das Ministerium das alles?"

„Ohja! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, welche bestialischen Forschungen das Ministerium mit Werwölfen bereits betrieben hat. Sie sind ausgezeichnet informiert. Man teilte uns mit, dass die Todesser mit Sicherheit alles dafür tun würden, um an unseren Sohn zu gelangen. Die Kriegszeiten würden das Restliche dazu beitragen. Man bot uns Schutzhaft an…"

Lupin lachte bitter.

„…Percy hat wenigstens ermöglicht, dass wir an einen sicheren Ort, der halbwegs als Heim zu bezeichnen war, gebracht wurden. Dort verbrachten wir die restliche Zeit. Bis vor wenigen Wochen."

Remus Lupin verschränkte seine Finger und stütze seine Stirn gegen die Hände.

„Da haben die Todesser uns dann gefunden. Es muss einen Spitzel im Ministerium geben. Niemand hat gewusst wo wir waren, außer einigen wenigen Auroren, die uns mit dem Nötigsten versorgten und uns bewachten."

Harry zog die Augenbraue fragend hoch. Lupin lächelte gequält.

„Natürlich hieß es, dass die Wachen nur zu unserem Schutz sein. Aber Harry, uns beiden ist doch wohl klar, dass das Ministerium aufpassen wollten, dass wir ihnen nicht entkommen. Um nichts in der Welt würden sich diese Aasgeier von Politikern die Chance entgehen lassen, meinen Sohn so früh wie möglich für ihre Sache zu manipulieren… Als die Todesser das Haus erreicht hatten, konnten wir gerade noch fliehen. Der Flug auf dem Besen war für Nymphodora eine Zumutung… Im Ministerium hat man dann lange überlegt, was man mit uns machen sollte. Sie haben keine Kapazitäten in Kriegszeiten, um für unseren Schutz zu sorgen, hieß es offiziell. Besser gesagt, sie hatten keine Lust sich mit gierigen Todessern herum zu schlagen. Also hat man Euch informiert. Wir wären in Reichweite der Hand des Ministeriums und sicher auf Hogwarts… Den Rest der Geschichte kennst du ja."

Harry nickte. Es bekümmerte ihn, dass das Leben seines Freundes noch sorgenvoller geworden war. Remus Lupin hatte es verdient ein glückliches Leben mit seiner Frau zu führen. Aber wie das Schicksal es so wollte, musste er nun nicht nur um sein Leben und das von Tonks bangen, sondern auch um die ungewisse Zukunft seines ungeborenen Sohns. Harry warf einen Blick auf seinen verzweifelten Freund, der zusammengekauert im Sessel saß. Er stand auf und streckte Lupin die Hand entgegen.

„Es ist gut, dass ihr wieder hier seid, Lupin. Ich verspreche Dir, wir werden unser Bestes dafür tun, dass Euch nichts geschieht und Euer Kind eine glückliche Zukunft haben wird."

Ein Lächeln stahl sich in Lupins Augen und er ergriff Harrys ausgestreckte Hand mit einem ungewöhnlich kräftigen Händedruck für seine schmale Gestalt.

„Deine Eltern haben wirklich einen ganz besonderen Sohn auf diese Welt gebracht."

_Forsetzung folgt_

_Im nächsten Kapitel wird endlich mal wieder Hermines Sicht der Dinge dargestellt. Außerdem bekommen die Freunde reichlich unliebsamen Besuch..._


	17. Kapitel 16

_Wochenende und Zeit zum Schreiben. Hier ist Kapitel 16! Natürlich kommt hier auch wieder unser heiß geliebter Draco vor, immerhin ist er neben Hermine eine der beiden Hauptpersonen dieser Geschichte. Riesig habe ich mich wieder über die zhalreichen Reviews gefreut. Hier wieder meine kleinen Kommetare dazu. Ich wurde noch beim letzen Kapitel gefragt, ob ich Latein in der Schule gehabt habe. Nein, ich habe mich auf Englisch und Französisch beschränkt. Allerdings habe ich ein gutes Latein-Wörterbuch und meine Zaubersprüche lassen sich daher einfach kreieren. 'Absum funis' heißt nichts anderes im weiteren Sinne als 'Seil weg' und Venis funis' sozusagen 'Seil her'. Auf lateinische Grammatik habe ich keinerlei Rücksicht genommen ;) Auch der Cogitomagus ist als Begriff für Gedankenleser frei meinem (hoffentlich) kreativen Geist entsprungen. Nun noch für diejenigen, die nicht wissen, was ein Hybrid ist. Hybrid wird hauptsächlich in der Biologie als Fachwort für "Mischling" genutzt. Und ein Kind, dass sowohl Gene von einem Werwolf als auch einer Hexe besitzt ist nun eindeutig ein Mischling._

_Ich habe mich riesig gefreut, dass ihr meine Idee mit Remus und der Prophezeiung mochtet. Remus und Tonks werden auch noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen, was die Zukunft von Draco betrifft. Tja, die Frage was mit Ron und Hermine geschieht ist durchaus berechtigt. Ich kann Euch verraten es wird noch zu einigen Schwierigkeiten kommen, aber wie das ganze ausgeht.. da bleibt nur eins: weiterlesen._

_Danke an **TryPepper** für den Tipp mit den unangemeldeten Usern und den Reviews. Das war mir so gar nicht bewusst :)_

_**deadnocta**: Knuddeln ist stets erwünscht! zurückknuddel_

_Und für die tollen langen Reviews ein dickes Dankeschön an die restlichen: **wickienchen, JuliaSarah, BdW und Sheer.**_

_P.S. Wer faszniert ist von Remus Lupin und seinem Werwolf-Dasein, dem kann ich nur folgende FF empfehlen (erst selber gelesen) 'Ein Wolf auf der Hintertreppe' von Slytherene und die Folgegeschichte 'Frühlingserwachen'_

**Kapitel 16**

Gebannt starrte Hermine in die Kristallkugel. Nie hätte sie geglaubt, das einmal tatsächlich zu tun, aber diese Dinger konnten tatsächlich sehr praktisch sein, auch wenn sie ihre Nutzung ein wenig zweckentfremdet hatte.

Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran, was Professor Trelawny sagen würde, wenn sie ihre heiß geliebte Kristallkugel in den Händen von Hermine Granger, die mit mangelndem Verständnis für Wahrsagerei ausgestattet war, wieder fände.

Hermine hätte auch eine der Schülerkristallkugeln benutzen können, die sie im Astronomieturm gefunden hatte, aber Trelawnys Kugel war eindeutig größer und damit besser für Hermines Zwecke geeignet. Aus Transportgründen hatte Hermine aber auch noch eine ganz kleine Kristallkugel eingesteckt, kaum größer als ein Hühnerei.

Sie hatte sich den ganzen Nachmittag in der Bibliothek zugebracht um herauszufinden, wie sie Draco Malfoy überwachen konnte, ohne ständig in seiner Nähe sein zu müssen, denn seine Nähe hatte eine sehr irritierende Wirkung auf sie.

Entgegen jeder Vernunft schien sie all ihre Vorsicht in seiner Gegenwart zu vergessen.

Sie verabscheute Malfoy zutiefst. So viel stand fest.

Malfoy war ein widerlicher, arroganter, gefährlicher Todesser. Draco Malfoy war die Verkörperung des Untergangs jeder Moral und ethischer Grundsätze, die Hermine in ihrem Leben vertrat. Warum also war sie in seiner Nähe nicht mehr sie selbst? Sie hatte eine Nacht lang neben Malfoy geschlafen! Tief und fest, ohne auch nur ein bisschen unruhig zu sein.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie nun schon zweimal mit ihm gegen den Tod gekämpft hatte. Es schien eine Art unerklärliches Verbundenheitsgefühl zwischen ihnen beiden hervor gerufen zu haben.

Sie hatte länger in seiner Augen gestarrt und er in ihre, als sie das jemals bei jemandem zugelassen hätte. Die Augen sind der Spiegel der Seele, hatte ihre Mutter immer gesagt. Wenn du nicht weißt, was für ein Mensch Dir gegenüber steht, dann schau ihm in die Augen.

Aber ihre Mutter hatte keine Menschen gekannt, die silberblaue Augen hatten. Augen die kühl waren und einen gleichzeitig gefangen nahmen. In dieser einen Nacht hatte sie hinter die glänzende Oberfläche seiner Augen geblickt. In all diesen Stunden hatte sie Schmerz, Hilflosigkeit, Einsamkeit gesehen. Und auch das Vertrauen, das er in sie setzte, hatte sie an seinem Blick ablesen können.

Wo war der brutale, hinterhältige Todesser in diesem Moment gewesen? Wo der herzlose Schlammblut-Hasser, von dem Hermine wusste, dass er es war? Er hatte sein Leben in ihre Hände gelegt und seine Möglichkeit zur Flucht erneut nicht genutzt. Wer war dieser junge Mann, von dem sie bisher fest überzeugt gewesen war, dass er ein gewissenloser Mörder war?

Wer war er und was hatte er vor?

Hermine war im Begriff dies alles herauszufinden. Sie hatte in der Bibliothek ein wenig suchen müssen, bis sie ein geeignetes Buch gefunden hatte: ‚Sicherheits- und Überwachungszauber von Ernest Bingham'.

Hermine war bewusst, dass sie Malfoy nicht die ganze Zeit an das Bett gefesselt lassen konnte: nicht aus gesundheitlichen Gründen und aus hygienischen Gründen schon gar nicht. Malfoy musste Gelegenheit haben, seine geschwächten Körper zu bewegen. Kurzerhand hatte sie also mit Hilfe eines Spiegeltors für Malfoy einen Durchgang zu dem Mädchenwaschraum geschaffen, in dem die Maulende Myrthe hauste.

Die Idee mit den Spiegeltoren hatte sie von Dobby, der ihr erst kürzlich erzählt hatte, dass er in den Kellern von Hogwarts zwei seltsame Spiegel gefunden hätte, die völlig verstaubt in der Ecke gestanden hatten. Als er den einen Spiegel geputzt habe, sei er auf einmal in ihn hineingefallen und aus dem anderen wieder heraus gepurzelt, hatte Dobby ihr empört berichtet und sich über die schwierigen Umstände der Haushaltsführung in Hogwarts beklagt.

Hermine lächelte, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Dumbledore diese kostbaren magischen Schätze einfach nur in den Keller gestellt hatte. Mit einer gesunden Sorglosigkeit hatte er stets diese ganzen seltsamen Wunderwerke magischen Könnens um sich herum gehortet.

Es hatte nicht viel Arbeit für Hermine erfordert, herauszufinden, dass stets zwei dieser Spiegel identisch waren. Wer in den einen hineinblickte, sah den Raum, in dem das Gegenstück stand. Mit einem mutigen Schritt konnte man in den Spiegel hinein und aus dem anderen wieder heraus treten. Sah man in dem Spiegel nur sein eigenes Spiegelbild, so war der andere Spiegel verhüllt, oder schlimmstenfalls zerstört.

Einer dieser beiden Spiegel stand nun im Mädchenschlafsaal der Gryffindors und der andere in besagtem Waschraum. Hermine hatte die beiden Räume magisch versiegelt. Niemand konnte aus dem Schlafsaal oder dem Waschraum entfliehen und auch niemand hinein gehen, ohne das entsprechende Passwort.

Die Maulende Myrthe hatte mit Begeisterung versprochen, ein wachsames Auge auf den weißblonden Todesser zu werfen und Hermine konnte sich nicht einhämisches Grinsen verkneifen, als der Geist des jungen Mädchens mit Verzückung die Hände zusammenschlug und hoch und heilig versprach, den gut gebauten jungen Mann keine Sekunde aus ihren Augen zu lassen. Würde irgendetwas an seinen Handlungen ungewöhnlich erscheinen, würde sie sofort Alarm schlagen. Der Waschraum war somit gut genug abgesichert.

Wie sie Malfoy dagegen im Schlafsaal überwachen konnte, ohne sich seiner verstörenden Nähe auszusetzen, hatte Hermine schon mehr Können abverlangt.

In dem Buch über Sicherheitszauber hatte sie dann die Lösung für ihr Problem gefunden. Mit einem recht simplen Zauber erschuf sie eine schwebende Kugel, die einer Seifenblase glich, aber unzerstörbar war. Diese Kugel belegte sie erst mit einem Schwebezauber und dann mit einem _Locomotor_, sodass sie Malfoy innerhalb des Schlafsaals auf Schritt und Tritt folgte.

Draco Malfoy hatte sie irritiert bei ihrer Arbeit beobachtet, als sie ihn zur Sicherheit noch einmal sitzend an den Stuhl gefesselt hatte.

Fast neugierig hatte er die durchsichtige schwebende Kugel betrachtet, die vor seinem Kopf in der Luft hing und im späten Sonnenlicht des Nachmittags glänzte. Als sie dann erst die schwebende Kugel und dann die Kristallkugel mit dem Zauberstab berührte, trat die gewünschte Wirkung ein. Die Kristallkugel leuchtete kurz auf und gab dann ein gestochen scharfes Bild von Malfoy wieder.

Hermine hatte die beste Überwachungskamera gebaut, um die sich jedes Muggel-Gefängnis gerissen hätte. Als Malfoy entdeckte, was Hermine getan hatte, hatte er seine linke Augenbraue hochgezogen und seine verfluchten silbernen Augen hatten spöttisch geglitzert. In diesem Moment war Hermine mehr als dankbar gewesen, dass er unter einem Schweigefluch stand, denn auf seinen Kommentar, der ihm ansonsten auf der Zunge gelegen hätte, konnte sie nur zu gut verzichten. In dieser Hinsicht schien sich Draco Malfoy seit seiner Schulzeit nicht geändert zu haben, da war sich Hermine sicher.

Energisch hatte sie die Kristallkugel gepackt und war Richtung Portrait gestürmt. Kurz bevor das Portrait zu fiel, hatte sie Malfoy von seinen Fesseln befreit und war in Ron und ihr gemeinsames Zimmer geflohen.

Dort saß sie nun und starrte in ihren Überwachungsmonitor, wie die Muggel es sicher genannt hätten.

Der Raum war leer. Und das schon seit mindestens einer halben Stunde. Nach vorsichtigem Beobachten hatte Malfoy den Schritt durch das Spiegeltor in den Waschraum gewagt und war seit dem nicht zurück gekommen. Hermine wurde langsam unruhig.

Hatte sie etwas übersehen? War Malfoy bereits entwischt? Wenn er in einer Viertelstunde nicht zurück war, würde sie persönlich nach ihm suchen.

Hermine hörte Schritte auf dem Flur zu ihrer Zimmertür. Schnell warf sie ein Tuch über die Kristallkugel. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass Ron und die anderen nach ihr suchen könnten. Auf keinen Fall sollte Ron die Kristallkugel mit dem direkten Blick auf Malfoy zu Gesicht bekommen. Es würde nur wieder neuen Streit provozieren und Hermine hatte wirklich keine Lust mehr auf Streiten. Was war es bloß, dass sie mit Ron in den letzten Wochen immer wieder aneinander geraten ließ? Schnell klappte sie ein Buch auf und tat als würde sie intensiv lesen, als es auch schon an der Tür klopfte.

„Hermine? Bist Du hier drin?" fragte die fröhliche Stimme von Nymphodora Tonks.

Hermine lächelte erleichtert. „Hallo, Tonks! Ja, komm doch rein."

Tonks steckte ihren inzwischen mit grasgrünem Haar verzierten Kopf durch die Tür. Sie schien ihre Vorliebe für extreme Farben auch nach all den Jahren noch nicht verloren zu haben.

„Hier steckst Du also. Wir haben dich schon vermisst. Was machst du denn?" Die junge Hexe war mit ihrem runden Bauch etwas ungeschickt durch die Tür geschlüpft und blickte sich neugierig in dem kleinen Zimmer um.

„Oh, ich lese nur ein wenig. Ich komme während dieses furchtbaren Krieges leider kaum dazu."

Tonks warf einen Blick auf das Buch, das Hermine noch immer aufgeklappt in den Händen hielt und grinste Hermine zwinkernd zu.

„Soso… Na egal, auf jeden Fall wollte ich Dir sagen, dass es Essen gibt. Harry hat Dobby gebeten zur Feier des Tages etwas besonders Gutes zu Kochen. Es duftet schon himmlisch im ganzen Schloss. Kommst Du?"

„Sofort, Tonks. Ich wollte nur schnell dieses eine Kapitel zu Ende lesen." erwiderte Hermine eilig.

Nymphodora Tonks lächelte schlemisch.

„Tu das, Hermine."

Dann ging sie wieder zur Tür, aber drehte sich noch einmal mit einem viel sagenden Lächeln um.

„Ich dachte immer, **ich** sei schon sehr zerstreut. Aber Hermine… Du hältst das Buch verkehrt herum. Anders rum lässt es sich besser lesen."

Entsetzt blickte Hermine auf das Buch, das sie in den Händen hielt und sah, dass Tonks Recht hatte. Verräterische Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht und hektische Flecken erschienen auf ihren Wangen. Doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, war Tonks auch wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Hermine stöhnte innerlich auf. Wo war sie bloß mit ihren Gedanken?

Draußen hörte sie auf einmal ein lautes Scheppern und ein leises Fluchen.

„Diese blöde Rüstung!" und dann „Keine Sorge, Hermine. Es ist alles in Ordnung!"

Hermine lächelte. Tonks war wirklich ganz die Alte. Als sie nichts mehr vom Flur hörte, drehte sich Hermine hektisch herum und riss das Tuch von der Kristallkugel. Sie entspannte sich sichtlich, als sie Malfoys Gestalt in der Kristallkugel erblickte. Doch dann gefror ihr Blick.

Die kleine Überwachungskugel schwebte hinter Malfoy, der gerade durch das Zimmer schritt. Eindeutig hatte er ein Bad genommen. Er trug nichts weiter am Körper als ein weißes Handtuch, dass er sich um seine schmalen Hüften gewickelt hatte. Tropfen liefen aus seinen nassen Haaren, die nun durch die Nässe fast golden schimmerten, über seinen Rücken. Hermine konnte einzelne lange Narben sehen, die sich schlohweiß auf seiner sowieso hellen Haut abzeichneten. Mit den Händen fuhr er sich durch seine kinnlangen blonden Haare, um sie von der gröbsten Nässe zu befreien. Seine sehnigen Muskeln zeichneten sich dabei deutlich bei jeder Bewegung auf seinem Rücken ab. Hermine musste widerwillig zugeben, dass der Anblick durchaus ansprechend war.

Plötzlich drehte sich Malfoy ruckartig herum und blickte direkt in die kleine Kugel, die über ihm schwebte. Hermine hatte den Eindruck er blickte ihr direkt in die Augen, obwohl er sie nicht sehen konnte. Keuchend sprang sie vom Stuhl auf, als sie sein ironisches Lächeln sah, mit dem er sie bedachte. Seine Augen glitzerten vor Belustigung.

Empört warf Hermine das Tuch über die Kristallkugel. Das hatte er absichtlich gemacht! Er hatte gewusst, sie würde ihn beobachten! Er hatte sie in Verlegenheit bringen wollen, indem er kaum bekleidet wie ein eitler Gockel durch den Schlafsaal wandelte!

„Dieser arrogante Mistkerl!" fluchte sie laut und versuchte das Gefühl, als wäre sie ertappt worden, zu vertreiben. „Na warte, dafür wird mir dieser niederträchtige Todesser büßen." zischte sie zornig.

Sie wollte direkt zum Schlafsaal stürmen, besann sich aber auf halbem Weg eines Besseren. Damit würde sie Malfoy nur die Genugtuung geben zu wissen, dass sie ihn tatsächlich beobachtet hatte. Hermine ballte ihre Fäuste und atmete mehrmals tief durch bis sich ihre Atemfrequenz und ihr Hautfarbe wieder normalisiert hatten. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Sie merkte erst jetzt, wie groß ihr Hunger war. Seit knapp einem ganzen Tag hatte sie nichts mehr gegessen. Und Tonks hatte eindeutig Recht, im ganzen Schloss duftete es verführerisch nach den leckersten Speisen. Sie würde Dobby später mit Wasser und Brot zu Malfoy schicken. Das war eindeutig Strafe genug, denn genau wie sie, musste Malfoy nach den Anstrengungen der letzten Tage großen Hunger haben und ihm bei dem köstlichen Duft der Magen knurren.

Zufrieden mit ihrer kleinen Rache schlenderte Hermine entspannt durch Hogwarts in Richtung Speisesaal. Die Große Halle empfing sie mit gemütlicher Wärme und fröhlichem Geschnatter ihrer Freunde von der großen Tafel, als sie eintrat.

Ron sah immer noch sehr betreten aus und Hermine musste bei seinem entschuldigenden Dackelblick einfach grinsen. Vielleicht lag es auch an diesen seltsamen Schuldgefühlen, die sie unerklärlicher Weise in ihrem Hinterkopf hatte, als sie Ron spielerisch an seinem roten Pferdeschwanz zog und ihn angrinste.

„Das nächste Mal, Ronald Weasley, bevor Du irgendjemandem etwas einflößt, fragst Du mich bitte vorher." zog sie ihn auf und gab ihm einen schmatzenden Kuss auf die Wange.

Ron sackte vor Erleichterung sichtlich in sich zusammen.

„'Tschuldigung." murmelte er verlegen und legte Hermine seinen starken Arm um die Schultern, als sie sich neben ihn setzte.

Harry grinste seine beiden freunde zufrieden an. Auf der Tafel vor ihnen dampften schon Berge von Schweinebraten, Nudeln, Klöße, duftendem Brokkoli, diversen Saucen, heißen Kirschspeisen und Pflaumenpudding wie in ihren besten Schultagen. Dobby hatte ein wahres Kochfest gemeinsam mit den anderen Hauselfen veranstaltet.

Die Becher waren voll mit süßem Met gefüllt, nur in Tonks Becher schwappte alkoholfreier Kürbissaft. Dobby hatte wirklich an alles gedacht.

Harry stand auf und klopfte mit seiner Gabel an einen der herumstehenden Kelche. Er räusperte sich und Hermine blickte ihn wie alle anderen erwartungsvoll an.

„Liebe Freunde. Auch wenn die Umstände nicht die besten sind, möchte ich doch…"

Weiter kam er nicht. In diesem Moment wurde die Tür zur Großen Halle aufgerissen und eine kleine Person in einem grellen Kostüm und völlig überschminkten Lippen kam mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen auf hohen Absätzen auf die Freunde zugetrippelt.

„Eine Rede! Oh, ich liebe Reden! Bitte, bitte, Harry! Fahren Sie fort!" kreischte sie freudig und zückte direkt einen Notizblock und eine Feder und winkte hektisch zu der Tür aus der ein schmächtiger, junger Mann trat, bewaffnet mit einer riesigen Kamera mit Blitz.

Alle starrten ungläubig auf die Gestalten, die wie ein schlechter Witz vor ihnen scheinbar aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht waren.

„Rita Skeeter..." sagte Harry ungläubig und ließ sich wieder auf die Bank an der Tafel fallen.

_Fortsetzung folgt_

_Aus wessen Sicht ich das nächste Kapitel schreibe, bin ich mir noch nicht sicher. Die Chancen stehen 50/50 Draco oder Harry :)_


	18. Kapitel 17

_Hallo, alle zusammen! Hier ist das Kapitel 17 und antürlich (wie bestellt) aus Dracos Sicht. Ich wollte Euch ja nicht enttäuschen! Eigentlich hatte ich mich für Harry entschieden, aber vielleicht ist es ganz gut, mal ein Kapitel zu haben, das ein wenig mehr EInblick in das komplizierte Innenleben unseres Dracos gibt. Das war echt schwierig zu schreiben. __Draco ist nun mal nicht der nette Nachbarsjunge und er muss noch einen weiten Weg gehen, um überhaupt... (tja das verrate ich nicht, was er denn überhauppt..hihi) Schreibt mir doch bitte, ob ihr meinen Draco für realistisch haltet! Eure Meinung interessiert mich sehr. Nun aber erst mal meine Kommentar zu Euren zahlreichen Reviews:_

_Freut mich, dass Euch Rita Skeeter so geschockt hat. das sollte sie auch! Diese Frau macht nichts als Schwierigkeiten! **BdW **__ hat natürlich vollkommen recht. In Deutsch heißt Skeeter natürlich Kimmkorn. Das kommt davon, wenn man die Bücher auf Englisch gelesen hat und die FF auf Deutsch schreibt. Ich hoffe es nimmt mir keienr übel, wenn ich bei Skeeter bleibe, klingt einfach besser :)_

_**TryPepper** vermutet völlif richtig, dass diese extremen Reaktionen von Draco und Hermine aufeinander auf eine gewisse seelische Unruhe schließen lassen. Wir alle vermuten, was da wohl Ursache sein könnte. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das unseren beiden 'Helden' bewusst ist... noch nicht._

_**deadnocta **kann ich mitteilen, dass die Idee mit der Überwachungskugel komplett meinem wirren Hirn entsprungen ist. Ich gebe ganz ehrlich zu, ich bin auch ein bißchen stolz drauf, und vor allem darauf, dass ihr scheinbar so viel Spaß beim Lesen dabei hattet, wie ich beim Schreiben. Musste selber sehr Grinsen. Vor allem auch bei der Maulende Myrthe hatte ich doch einige Späße im Kopf ( du wohl auch, **Sheer?**) Vielleicht gönne ich Myrthe noch einen Sonderauftritt im Bad mit Malfoy... ;)_

_Und ja, Draco ist noch genau der gleiche arrogante Schnösel wie früher (**JuliaSarah)**_

_besodners ahbe ich mich gefreut wieder 2 neue Gescihter zu entdecken: **metea **und **Monique**_

_Nun aber viel Spaß mit unserem Lieblings-Slytherin  
_

**Kapitel 17**

Draco saß auf der Bettkante und trocknete sich mit dem Handtuch, das er vorhin noch um die Hüfte getragen hatte, die Haare. Er grinste, immer noch sehr mit sich zufrieden. Er hoffte, dass das Schlammblut ihn gesehen hatte.

Er wusste, dass er gut aussehend war, das hatten ihm im Laufe seines Lebens schon genug Frauen gesagt. Er malte sich Grangers Blick aus, wie sie ihn aus ihren warmen braunen Augen wütend anstarrte. So wie sie es in den vergangenen beiden Tagen stets gemacht hatte, wenn sie bemerkt hatte, dass sie unvorsichtig gewesen war. Ihre Wut schien sich immer mehr gegen sie selbst zu richten, als gegen ihn.

Das Schlammblut hatte wirklich erstaunlich schöne Augen, aber sie waren zu lesen wie ein offenes Buch. Jedes ihrer Gefühle spiegelte sich darin wieder.

Einen Moment lang saß er ruhig, barfuß, nur mit einer Hose bekleidet, die ein fleißiger Hauself scheinbar platziert hatte, während er im Bad war. Seine Arme lagen auf seinen Oberschenkeln und er hatte das Handtuch locker über seine Schulter geschmissen. Letzte Nacht hatte er etwas in Grangers Augen gesehen, das ihn noch immer zutiefst irritierte. Sorge. Echte Sorge und zwar um ihn, Draco Malfoy. Es war etwas, das er nicht kannte. Noch nie hatte sich jemand um ihn gesorgt. Selbst seine Eltern hatten ihn einfach liegen gelassen, hatten ihn beinahe verbluten lassen, wäre nicht Hermine gekommen…

Ärgerlich wedelte er mit der Hand nach der seltsamen Seifenblase, die ihn andauernd umschwirrte. Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, er stand tief in der Schuld des Schlammbluts. Er sprang auf und begann hin und her zu wandern. Er hasste es zu Dank verpflichtet zu sein. Zweimal hatte sie sein Leben gerettet. Was würde sie dafür einfordern? Welchen Preis würde er bezahlen müssen?

Dann dachte er wieder an ihr erleichtertes Lachen, als das Veritas-Serum abklang. Sie konnte doch nicht etwa aus Selbstlosigkeit gehandelt haben? Niemand rettete seinem Feind einfach so das Leben. Niemand… Nicht einmal der glorreiche Harry Potter und seine heroischen Freunde… oder etwa doch?

Ein Stöhnen wollte ihm in seiner Verwirrung entfahren, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Verdammter Fluch! Zornig warf er das Handtuch auf das Bett. Wie hatte sein eigener Vater ihm das antun können? Aber die Frage beantwortete sich ganz von alleine. Lucius Malfoy war ein Todesser, genau wie er, sein Sohn.

Malfoy starrte auf die schwarze Schlange und den Schädel, die deutlich sichtbar auf seinem Unterarm prangten. Die Schlange schien sich immer zu winden, doch sobald man einen Blick darauf warf, konnte man keine Bewegung mehr erkennen.

Es war seltsam, dass dieses Zeichen der Todesser nicht verschwunden war, nachdem der Dunkle Lord von Potter besiegt worden war. Wie ein dunkles Brandmal ihrer Schandtaten war es auf den Armen der Todesser geblieben. Einige der Todesser sahen es als Ehre und Zeichen, dass Voldemort nicht endgültig vernichtet war, andere sahen es als Aufruf, den Kampf Lord Voldemorts weiterzuführen, doch die meisten nutzten es als eine Art Elitezeichen, dass nur den ‚echten' ursprünglichen Todessern vorbehalten war. Den Überläufern, die im Bürgerkrieg zur dunklen Seite wechselten, blieb es versagt.

Draco hätte am liebsten laut gelacht bei dem Gedanken daran. Er wusste was diese Schlange bedeutete. Und es hatte nichts mit Ehre zu tun. Sie war ein Zeichen dafür, dass diejenigen, die das Mal trugen, eine schwarze Seele hatten. Genau das war es.

Draco Malfoy hatte den Glauben an das Gute in sich schon als Kind aufgegeben, es hatte keinen Zweck gehabt, etwas Gutes in seinem Leben zu suchen. Sein Vater hatte diesen Glauben aus ihm heraus geprügelt, bis nichts geblieben war als seine seelenlose Hülle, die tat, was man von ihm verlangte.

Die schimmernde Überwachungskugel schwebte sanft schaukelnd direkt vor seiner Nase. Draco musste anerkennen, dass das Schlammblut wirklich ausgezeichnete Arbeit geleistet hatte, indem sie ihm dieses lästige Ding an den Hals gehext hatte. Ihre Intelligenz und Auffassungsgabe waren wirklich beeindruckend. Sie schien immer noch ihre Nase in jedes mögliche Buch zu stecken, wie zu Schulzeiten, als er sich stets darüber lustig gemacht hatte.

Diesmal war er ihr allerdings dankbar dafür, dass sie schnell genug verstanden hatte, wie sie ihn vor dem sicheren Tod durch das Veritas-Serum hatte retten können, das ihm dieser gehirnamputierte Weasley eingeflößt hatte.

Weasley. Dracos Gesicht verzog sich vor Abscheu. Wie konnte sich eine intelligente Frau wie Hermine nur mit so einem ausgemachten Vollidioten abgeben? Er hätte ihr mehr zugetraut, als sich von den Muskeln und seinem Highlander-Image täuschen zu lassen. Eine Frau wie Hermine hatte besseres verdient.

Verwirrt blieb er stehen. Hatte er das eben tatsächlich gedacht? Granger war ein Schlammblut, ganz egal wie intelligent sie war. Schlammblüter waren Abschaum, man dachte von ihnen nicht als begehrenswerte Wesen. Das hatte er, Draco Malfoy, nicht nötig. Vielleicht hatte das Schlammblut ja doch verdient ein Leben lang mit diesem Langeweiler zu versauern.

Draco ließ sich wieder auf das Bett fallen. Seine Augen suchten nach den Blutflecken, die seine blutenden Handgelenke letzte Nacht auf dem Bettlaken hinterlassen hatten. Aber auch das Laken schien ein Hauself gewechselt zu haben. Das Bettzeug war blütenweiß. Nachdenklich strich Malfoy mit den Fingerspitzen über die Stelle, an der gestern Nacht Hermines hellbraune Locken sich ausgebreitet hatten. Es muss an seiner unendlichen Erschöpfung gelegen haben, dass er neben ihr eingeschlafen war. Warum er sie dann zugedeckt hatte und warum es ein Glücksgefühl gewesen war, ihre Haarsträhnen zu berühren, wollte er nicht genauer erforschen. Er schob es kurzerhand auf die Nachwirkungen des Veritas-Serums und die Dankbarkeit noch am Leben zu sein. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich ein wenig vor Abscheu, als er daran dachte, dass er das Schlammblut fast berührt hatte.

Aus irgendeinem Grund lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Suchend blickte er sich nach einem Hemd um, aber wieder lag nur dieser entsetzliche blaue Pullover auf dem Bett. Doch als er daran dachte, wie pikiert Weasley gewesen war, als er dieses Stück Lumpen an ihm entdeckte, kräuselte ein Lächeln seine Lippen und er griff nach dem Wollstück. Wenigstens stand ihm die blaue Farbe. Sie brachte seine silberblauen Augen vorteilhaft zur Geltung.

Er musste zusehen, wie er irgendwie an halbwegs ansehbare Kleidung kommen konnte. Seine Kleidung aus edlen Stoffen, die er an diesem schicksalhaften Tag getragen hatte, war hoffnungslos ruiniert. Sein Hemd war aus unerfindlichen Gründen komplett zerrissen und die Hose war voll von seinem getrockneten Blut und hatte die feine Seide für immer zerstört. Draco Malfoy war in Reichtum groß geworden und diese groben Stoffe und die viel zu weite Hose, die aus irgendeinem hellblauen festen verwaschenen Muggelstoff bestand, beleidigten seine Sinne. Die Hose musste auch von Weasley sein, denn sie war ein wenig zu lang und er hatte sie mit einem Gürtel eng um seine schmalen Hüften schnüren müssen.

Potter war fast einen Kopf kleiner als Malfoy, wie dieser mit Erstaunen festegestellt hatte. Es konnte also nicht Potters Hose sein, obwohl er diesen seltsamen Muggelklamotten an ihm vermutet hätte. Er hatte Potter seit Jahren das erste Mal wieder gesehen. Während Ron, das Wiesel, ein einfältiger Hitzkopf war, musste Draco zugestehen, dass Harry Potter trotz seines jungen Alters einen sehr souveränen Eindruck auf seine Umwelt machte. Draco war ein guter Beobachter. Potter hatte diese ruhige aber entschiedene Art, die ihn als Anführer des Trios auszeichnete. Er zeigte keine Angst und erweckte den Eindruck immer einen Plan im Kopf zu haben. Sollte Potter diesen Krieg überleben, stand es für Draco Malfoy außer Frage, dass die Zaubererwelt mit dem Vernichter Voldemorts eine starke Leitpersönlichkeit haben würde. Wenn Potter diesen Krieg überleben würde… Er stand ganz oben auf der Vernichtungsliste der Todesser. Das wusste Draco nur zu gut. Diese Liste enthielt fast alle Namen der Hexen und Zauberer, die mit Potter in irgendeinem Kontakt standen. Also auch den Namen einer jungen Hexe mit hellbraunen Locken und warmen braunen Augen.

Draco Malfoy ließ sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl fallen. Was war bloß mit ihm los? Er erkannte sich selbst kaum wieder. Das Schicksal anderer war ihm doch auch sonst egal, vor allem wenn es sich um Schlammblüter handelte. Er war ein Todesser! Doch irgendetwas nagte an ihm. Er wusste nicht was es war, aber es ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Er stützte seine Stirn gegen seine Handballen. Er begann seine eigenen Regeln zu verletzen. Regeln, die er sich auferlegt hatte, um sein Leben überhaupt weiterführen zu können, um all das zu tun, was der Dunkle Lord und sein Vater von ihm verlangt hatten. Regeln, die ihn davor bewahren sollten zu hinterfragen, was er tat. Und nun schien sein ganzes Leben nichts weiter zu sein, als eine einzige Frage und er wusste nicht einmal woher dieses Chaos in ihm kam.

Er hörte energische Schritte, die scheinbar auf seine Tür zuliefen. Draco horchte auf. Konnte das… würde das vielleicht…? Er schüttelte den Gedanken an braune Augen ab, die ihn wild anfunkelten. Das war ja lächerlich! Aber er konnte nicht umhin festzustellen, dass ein leiser Stich der Enttäuschung ihn durchfuhr, als die Schritte plötzlich erst verstummten und sich dann wieder langsam von dem Portrait zum Schlafsaal entfernten.

Draco Malfoy blieb an dem kleinen Schreibtisch sitzen und starrte minutenlang auf die Tischplatte. Seine blonden kinnlangen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Wahllos griff er nach den Büchern, die auf der Tischplatte verteilt waren. Und las die Titel: ‚Alte Runen, Ihre religiöse Bedeutung in der frühzeitlichen Magie und nutzbaren Kräfte der Neuzeit'; ‚Arithmantik-Magie geordnet, Das Chaos mit System'. Achtlos warf er die Bücher auf den Boden. In einem blätterte er interessiert ‚Neue Abwehrzauber – Effektiv und nicht verletzend von Augustus Forde' Auf der ersten Seite stand eine Widmung:

_Liebe Hermine! _

_Hier erhältst Du gleich das erste Exemplar meines Buches, das ich soeben aus der Winkelgasse abgeholt habe. Ich danke Dir tausend Mal für Deine Unterstützung während der Zusammenstellung der Zaubersprüche. Ohne Deine Mitarbeit wäre es nie zu diesem fantastischen Ergebnis gekommen! Natürlich hat Dein neuer Fesslungszauber einen Ehrenplatz bekommen. Schlag doch gleich einmal unter dem Kapitel „Bändigen ohne Foltern" auf Seite 32 nach. Da steht er gleich an erster Stelle! Ich hoffe sehr darauf, dass dieses Buch eines Tages zu den Lehrbüchern gehören wird, wenn Hogwarts wieder eröffnet ist. Hiermit verbleibe ich mit besten Grüßen,_

_Dein Freund_

_Augustus Forde_

Draco blätterte neugierig auf Seite 32 und fand das beschriebene Kapitel. Der erste Spruch auf dieser Seite war deutlich hervorgehoben:

‚_**Venis funis, **Seilfesslungszauber. Fesselt den Feind an beliebige Objekte in Sekundenschnelle. Kann nicht durch einen ‚Finite Incatatem' aufgehoben werden, sondern nur mit dem Gegenzauber ‚Absum funis'. Bietet besondere Sicherheit vor Fluchtgefahr, da es sich um unzerstörbare magische Seile handelt, die zur Fesslung angewendet werden. Erfunden von der Aurorin Hermine Granger während des Großen Krieges.'_

Das Schlammblut hatte also ihren kleinen Zauberspruch, der ganz vorzüglich wirkte, wie Draco schon hatte feststellen müssen, veröffentlicht. Er musste zugeben, dass er durchaus beeindruckt war. Augustus Forde war ein bekannter Autor für Sprüchesammlungen und einige der Bücher standen sogar in Malfoy Manor, in seiner Hausbliblothek. Das Schlammblut schien also so ganz nebenbei eine zweite Karriere zu machen.

Der blonde ehemalige Slytherin war neugierig geworden. Was verbarg sich noch in diesen Bücher- und Pergament-Stapeln auf diesem winzigen Schreibtisch? Er fand einzelne wissenschaftliche Notizen, die aus Grangers Feder zu stammen schienen. Scheinbar entwickelte sie noch mehr Zaubersprüche. Hauptsächlich fand er viele langweilige, zentnerschwere Fachbücher. Der kleine Schreibtisch musste magisch verstärkt sein, damit er nicht unter der Last zusammenbrach.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf ein kleines unscheinbares Büchlein mit Ledereinband. Es schien oft gelesen worden zu sein, denn der Einband war schon sehr abgegriffen. Ein kleines Schloss hing an der Seite und schien magisch verschlossen zu sein. Malfoy grinste. Das hier war wohl etwas ganz besonderes, aber wer immer nicht wollte, dass dieses Buch geöffnet werden sollte, war entweder nicht sehr gründlich gewesen oder hatte zu viel Gutgläubigkeit gegenüber anderen Menschen. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck riss er die Lederbänder, an denen das Schloss hing, auseinander. Das kleine Metallstück fiel nach wie vor magisch versiegelt aber nutzlos auf den Boden. Draco wartete einen Moment, ob sich draußen etwas rührte. Aber niemand schien ihn im Moment über diese seltsame Seifenblase zu beobachten. Vorsichtig nahm er sich ein zweites Buch vom Schreibtisch, legte das kleine hinein und ging zurück zum Bett. Er schwang sich auf die Matratze und lehnte sich gegen die steinerne Wand am Kopfende. Seine Beine überkreuzte er lässig der Länge nach ausgestreckt.

Er hielt den Buchdeckel so steil, dass die seltsame Seifenblase keinen Einblick bekam, was er tatsächlich las. Für jeden anderen musste es den Eindruck erwecken, als wäre er zutiefst in die Lektüre von ‚Biografien berühmter Hexen in der Alten und Neuen Zeit' vertieft. Dann schlug er die erste Seite des kleinen Büchleins auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. In einer kleinen engen femininen Handschrift war die Seite über und über beschrieben, genau wie die folgenden und über jeder Seite stand ein Datum. Der erste Eintrag war vom 01. November 2000.

_Warum fängt man eigentlich immer dann an, Tagebuch zu schreiben, wenn es nichts Schönes zu berichten gibt? Eigentlich sollte man seine Sorgen doch mit seinen Freunden besprechen und nicht in sich hinein fressen. Meine Mutter hat stets gesagt, seine Sorgen aufzuschreiben und zu formulieren, hilft einem eine Lösung zu finden. Ich hoffe, sie hat Recht. Eigentlich sah alles so gut aus, nachdem Harry Voldemort vor wenigen Monaten endlich besiegt hatte. Ich hatte Hoffnung, dass wir endlich wieder anfangen könnten, ein normales Leben zu führen. Wir haben es alle so nötig. Vor allem Harry. Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Seit Ginnys Tod ist er nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Ron ist mindestens genauso getroffen, aber er scheint es besser wegzustecken. Harry spricht nicht darüber, was in dieser Nacht geschehen ist. Ich hatte gehofft, die Zeit würde die Wunden heilen, aber gestern gab es wieder einen Angriff. Die Todesser scheinen sich wieder zu formieren…_

Draco Malfoy blickte auf. Er hielt Hermine Grangers Tagebuch in den Händen! Das war ihr Schreibtisch und ihr Tagebuch!

Sie musste vergessen haben, dass es hier lag. Dracos Herz klopfte aus unerfindlichen Gründen wild. Etwas in ihm sagte, dass er es zur Seite legen sollte, aber er hielt sich schon lange nicht mehr an moralische Grundsätze und seine Neugier war zu groß. Er senkte seine Augen und blickte erneut auf die kleine Schrift, die jeden Zentimeter der Seite ausnutzte. Aber er kam nicht mehr dazu weiter zu lesen.

Das Portraitloch öffnete sich und eine Gestalt trat ein. Draco blickte verärgert auf. Er wollte jetzt nicht gestört werden.

Sein Blick traf auf dieses junge Mädchen, das immer in Grangers Nähe war. Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Zorn stieg in ihm auf. Dieses Mädchen war an allem Schuld! Sie war ein Cogitomagus, das hatte er längst festegestellt. Absichtlich ließ er sie seine Verärgerung spüren. Doch sie blickte ihn nur neugierig durch ihre tiefblauen Augen an.

Dracos Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Dieses Mädchen war Schuld daran, dass er sich in dieser misslichen Lage befand! Sie war Schuld daran, dass er seine Befehle nicht hatte ausführen können! Sie hatte ihn beeinflusst! Hatte ihn dazu gebracht, so etwas wie ein Gewissen zu spüren. Und sie war Schuld daran, dass seine sorgsam aufgebaute Mauer, hinter der er seine Gefühle versteckt hatte, zu bröckeln begann. Wütend starrte er auf die junge Hexe, die ihn erstaunlicher Weise nur anlächelte:

„Du irrst Dich, Draco. Ich kann dich nicht beeinflussen. Jede Entscheidung hast Du selbst getroffen."

Dann stellte die junge Hexe ein Tablett ab. Darauf befand sich ein Krug Wasser und ein Laib Brot.

Draco schnaubte verächtlich. Was fiel diesen drittklassigen Zauberern ein, ihm nur solche Speisen vorzusetzen! Das junge Mädchen lächelte ihn wissend an, und zog aus ihrem Umhang ein seltsames kleines Päckchen, das sie mit einem Schnippen ihres Zauberstabs öffnete. Käse und Wurst in den verschiedensten Sorten kullerten über den Nachttisch.

„Ich war noch in der Küche." erklärte dieses seltsame Geschöpf schulterzuckend. „Du hast mir leid getan."

Draco Malfoy starrte das Mädchen perplex an. ER, Draco Malfoy, hatte diesem Kind leid getan? Fast hätte er vor verletztem Stolz das gesamte Essen mit einer Handbewegung auf den Boden gefegt. Er brauchte kein Mitleid von einem Kind! Aber sein Hunger meldete sich mit einem lauten Knurren im Magen zu Wort. Also beherrschte er sich. Amanda wandte sich zum gehen. Sie nickte dem weißblonden Todesser, der immer noch stocksteif auf dem Bett saß, zu.

„Du solltest sie einfach nicht so provozieren, weißt Du. Dann ist sie auch netter zu Dir." sagte sie lächelnd, verschwand durch das Portrait und ließ einen verstörten Draco Malfoy zurück.

_Fortsetzung folgt_

_  
Das nächste Kapitel wird sich ein wenig damit beschäftigen, was die 'gute' Rita Skeeter denn in Hogwarts verloren hat. Man darf gespannt sein!_


	19. Kapitel 18

_Da bin ich schon wieder mit dem neuen Kapitel. Ich habe entsetzt festgestellt, dass meine Autorennotizen immer voller Tippfehler sind. Das liegt wohl daran, dass ich immer so spät in der Nacht die Kapitel update, da kann ich wohl nicht mehr richtig gucken. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir das! Normalerweise gebe ich mir redlich Mühe nicht so viele Vertipper in den Texten zu haben. Schreibt mir doch mal in Euren Reviews oder per PM, wer ihr so seid. Ich werde auch jedes Kapitel mal ein bißchen was über mich sagen. Also, ich heiße Wiebke, bin 26 (daher sind meine Harry Potter-Figuren wohl auch alle deutlich älter geworden, ich will ja mitleiden können ;) ), und lebe im hohen Norden in Lübeck (hihi, das ist ein Anfang, nächstes Kapitel mehr Info zu mir, falls ihrs wissen wollt)  
_

_Danke für Euren zahlreichen Reviews! Na da bin ich ja froh, dass ihr das "Draco-Kapitel" mochtet. Eigentlich tut mir der arme Kerl ja richtig leid. Man merkt wie die Fassade des bösen Buben an ihm bröckelt und er weiß einfach nicht, wie er damit umgehen soll. Aber kein Wunder bei der Kindheit (dazu kommen wir in späteren kapiteln aber noch asuführlicher)._

_Ich habe festgestellt, dass ihr meiner Amanda ein wenig skeptisch gegenübersteht. Nun, sie ist mit Sicherheit kein einfacher Charakter, aber ich kann Euch versichern, sie wird eine ganz zentrale Rolle spielen, wenn es um das dramatische Finale dieser Geschichte geht. Ich hoffe, ihr akzeptiert sie so lange und vielleicht gewinnt sie ja doch noch ein paar Freunde unter Euch. Im Grunde ihres Herzens ist sie echt ein feines Mädel und keine Sorge, sie wird nicht versuchen sich zwischen Draco und Hermine zu stellen. Schließlich ist sie ja in den guten Harry verschossen. Aber wer weiß zu was verliebte Mädchen alles fähig sind._

_**JuliaSarah, **ich habe heute deine FF entdeckt, ich werde sie mir jetzt so nach und nach Kapitel für Kapitel durchlesen. Aber ich glaube, ich werde sehr viel Spaß daran haben! Weiter so!_

_**Sheer, **du hast völlig Recht. Als Mann sollte man besser die Finger von dem Tagebuch einer Frau lassen. Mein Freund hat auch einmal den Fehler begangen, ich glaube ihm klingen heute noch die Ohren ;) Was allerdings die liebe Hermine tun wird... warten wirs ab._

_**deadnocta** hast du Erfahrungen mit schwebenden Überwachungskugeln? Du klangst so mitfühelnd für den armen Draco ;)_

_**TryPepper **Du hast Recht, Draco kann sich nur noch bessern. Und ich verspreche Euch, es wird keine leichte Einsicht für ihn, dass gerade ein Schlammblut sein Leben beginnt auf den Kopf zu stellen._

_**BdW **Hah, ich liebe aufbauende Worte! Danke für die liebe Review!_

**Kapitel 18**

„Was wollen Sie hier? Sie sind hier nicht erwünscht!" Harry hatte seine Arme überkreuzt und blickte auf die verhasste Reporterin.

Rita Skeeter ignorierte seine Worte völlig. „Aber, aber, Harry! Natürlich bin ich hier erwünscht! Ich bin hier sogar sehr erwünscht!"

Sie trippelte freudestrahlend auf die Freunde zu und blieb neben Hermine stehen. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln kniff sie Hermine in die Wange und kreischte förmlich: „Bei Merlin, Kindchen! Aus ihnen ist eine wahre Schönheit geworden!"

Harry registrierte wie Hermines Gesicht sich voller Abscheu verzog. Dann entdeckte Rita Skeeter Ron.

„Und da ist ja auch der zukünftige Bräutigam! Meine Güte, jetzt schau sich einer diese Muskeln an. Und dieser wilde Look. Ihnen fliegen sicher alle Frauenherzen zu, Ron!" Hektisch winkte sie ihrem jungen Fotografen, während sie sich selbst Harrys Freund Ron auf den Schoß schmiss, der stocksteif dasaß und einen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck hatte. Nach einem lauten ‚Poff' und einem blendenden Blitz wandte sich Skeeter letztendlich Harry zu, der nur darauf gewartet hatte.

„Sie werden auf der Stelle Hogwarts wieder verlassen, Skeeter." Harrys Stimme hatte einen befehlenden Ton, obwohl er ganz ruhig sprach.

„Harry, Sie dummer Junge. Natürlich werde ich nicht gehen! Sie wollen doch nicht etwa eine alte Freundin in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten wieder in die kalte Nacht zurückschicken?"

Harry starrte Skeeter zornig an, aber diese lächelte nur scheinheilig und klimperte mit ihren schrecklichen magisch verlängerten Wimpern, die sie unter der markanten eckigen Brille trug.

„Außerdem will ich mich ja nicht den Befehlen des Ministeriums widersetzen." verkündete sie süßlich mit Triumph in den Augen.

Aus ihrem seltsamen schrillen Kostümchen zog sie eine Pergamentrolle hervor und reichte sie Harry Potter mit langen rot lackierten Fingernägeln. Die tausend Armbänder an ihrem Handgelenk klingelten dabei nervtötend.

Harry warf Ron einen fragenden Blick zu, doch der schien noch immer zu geschockt, dass soeben Rita Skeeter auf seinem Schoß gesessen war, als dass er zu einer Reaktion fähig war.

Harry faltete die Pergamentrolle auseinander und brach das offizielle Siegel des Ministeriums.

_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,_

_Rita Skeeter wird für die kommenden 2 Tage sich unter ihrer Obhut in Hogwarts aufhalten. Das Ministerium hat beschlossen, die hervorragenden Heilungsarbeiten ihrer Freunde publik zu machen. Die Hexen und Zauberer unseres Landes haben in diesen schweren Tagen ein Anrecht auf gute Neuigkeiten, die ihnen Mut machen. Miss Skeeter ist somit ermächtigt, Recherchen über das Leben in Hogwarts durchzuführen. Wir erwarten von Ihnen und Ihren Freunden vollste Unterstützung und Kooperation!_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_der Zaubereiminister_

_Ernest McMalloy_

Harry starrte ungläubig auf das Pergament, das er in seinen Händen ausgerollt hielt. Rita Skeeter kicherte heuchlerisch.

„Ja, mein lieber Harry. Sie lesen richtig. Der Brief ist vom Minister persönlich. Man schien der Meinung zu sein, Sie könnten sich vielleicht gegen den Beschluss wehren, sollte er nicht von oberster Stelle kommen. Dabei kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen warum. Wir haben uns doch schon immer so ausgezeichnet verstanden!"

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und funkelte Rita böse an. Er konnte tatsächlich nichts gegen die Anwesenheit dieser schrecklichen Person tun. Wütend zerknüllte er das Pergament mit dem Siegel des Ministers. Er warf einen besorgten Blick in Richtung Lupin und Tonks, die schweigend am Tisch sitzen geblieben waren. Lupin hatte einen schützenden Arm um die schwangere Hexe neben ihm gelegt. Rita Skeeter schien Harrys Blick sofort bemerkt zu haben und witterte wohl eine Sensation.

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie Tonks runden Bauch registrierte. Sie hatte den Blick eines Tieres in ihren Augen, das durch eine Kette von einem ungeheuren Leckerbissen abgehalten wurde.

„Professor Lupin und die charmante Nymphodora Tonks." Skeeters süßliches Lächeln wurde zu einem schmalen Strich. „Wer hätte das geahnt… Ein Werwolf mit Freundin und auch noch einem kleinen Bastard im Bauch."

Harry eilte zu seinem Freund, der vor Zorn schon bebte und aufspringen wollte. Mit aller Gewalt hielt Harry ihn an den Schultern auf seinem Platz.

„Lass Dich nicht provozieren, Remus. Darauf wartet sie doch nur." sagte er leise zu seinem Freund, der die Fäuste ballte. An die Reporterin gewandt sagte er gefährlich ruhig:

„Noch ein Wort, Skeeter. Und ich werde sagen, dass ich den Brief des Ministers erst gelesen habe, **nachdem** ich sie verhext habe. Ich bin mir sicher, ich habe genügend Zeugen in diesem Raum, die das bestätigen können."

Harrys Freunde nickten grimmig entschlossen. Rita Skeeter setzte wieder ihr süßliches Lächeln auf und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Aber Harry. So machen Sie sich doch keine Sorgen! Ich werde schon das kleine Geheimnis ihrer Freunde schon nicht verraten." Rita zwinkerte Harry zu.

Harry fing Hermines skeptischen Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf.

„Und das sollen wir ihnen glauben, Skeeter?" zischte Hermine säuerlich.

„Aber natürlich, liebe Kinder! Ich würde doch nie etwas tun, was Euch schaden könnte!" säuselte die scheinbar wieder gut gelaunte Reporterin. „Genau genommen, darf ich kein Wort über die beiden schreiben." setzte sie wie zu sich selbst hinzu.

Harry und Hermine tauschten irritierte Blicke. Skeeter zuckte seufzend mit den Schultern.

„In Kriegszeiten ist es leider etwas schwierig mit der Pressefreiheit. Sämtliche Ausgaben gehen durch die Kontrolle des Ministeriums. Sie wissen ja nicht was ich durchmache! Und da man mir gesagt hat, ich dürfte nicht über einen gewissen Mr. Lupin und die Angelegenheiten seiner Frau berichten, muss ich mich wohl oder übel daran halten."

Harry hörte das Grinsen in Hermines Stimme, als diese sagte: „Ich dachte nicht, dass ich diesem Krieg jemals etwas Gutes abgewinnen würde, aber ich muss sagen, diese Tatsache, dass Sie nicht schreiben dürfen, was sie wollen, gefällt mir ausnehmend gut."

Auch Harry grinste innerlich, als er den bitterbösen Blick sah, den die Reporterin seiner Freundin zu warf.

„Meine liebe Miss Granger. Ich sehe, sie haben nach wie vor nicht gelernt ihr Temperament zu zügeln. Nun, Merlin sei Dank, hat das Ministerium mir nicht verboten über Sie zu berichten."

Die beiden Frauen funkelten sich gegenseitig schweigend an. Harry räusperte sich.

„Nun, Miss Skeeter. Da wir Sie anscheinend nicht loswerden, wird Ihnen Dobby Ihr Zimmer zeigen."

Der Hauself erschien wie gerufen und eilte auf Harry mit einer grimmigen Miene zu, als er die Reporterin des Tagespropheten entdeckte. Er hüpfte auf die Bank vor der Harry stand. Harry beugte sich vor und flüsterte seinem treuen Hauself etwas ins Ohr. Dobby nickte enthusiastisch.

„Bitte folgen Sie Dobby. Wie Harry Potter es befohlen hat." quietschte der kleine Hauself vergnüglich und verbeugte sich tief vor Rita Skeeter, aber mit einem Auge zwinkerte er Harry zu, der zufrieden grinste.

„Ich habe Ihnen einen Hauselfen zugeteilt, Miss Skeeter. Er wird Sie mit allem nötigen versorgen. Dobby wird Sie jetzt zu ihrem Zimmer bringen. Sie wollen sicherlich sich direkt ausruhen nach der anstrengenden Reise." Harry lächelte die größte Klatschreporterin der Zaubererwelt freundlich an, aber seine Augen blieben kalt.

Miss Skeeter warf einen Handkuss in die Runde, woraufhin Ron sich leicht schüttelte, dann verschwand Skeeter mit ihrem Fotografen wieder durch die Tür der Großen Halle.

„Harry!" Hermine war empört aufgesprungen. „Harry! Wie kannst Du nur Dobby zwingen, diese scheußliche Person zu bedienen?"

Harry setzte sich genüsslich und blickte Hermine fragend an. „Aber wer spricht denn hier von Dobby? Ich habe ihr Kreacher zugeteilt. Ich fand, die beiden passten so gut zueinander."

Harry warf seinem Freund Ron ein hämisches Grinsen zu, das dieser genauso schadenfroh erwiderte. Rita Skeeter würde ihre wahre Freude an dem alten, wahnsinnigen und durch und durch bösartigen Hauselfen haben, der einst Sirius Blacks Mutter gehört hatte.

Hermine setzte sich wieder.

„Oh. Achso." war das einzige was aus ihrem Mund zu hören war.

Ron blickte seine Verlobte irritiert an. „Ist das alles, was Du dazu sagst? Kein großer Aufstand, dass Harry auch dem armen Kreacher respektieren soll?"

Harry Potter warf seinem Freund einen mahnenden Blick zu. Ron war leichtsinnig, die nicht lange zurück liegende Versöhnung wieder aufs Spiel zu setzen. Aber Hermine schien gar nicht mehr zuzuhören. Sie blickte Harry zwar an, aber er hatte das Gefühl, als sah sie durch ihn hindurch auf etwas oder jemanden völlig anderes.

„Liebling, Du hast ja noch gar nichts gegessen?" fragte Ron seine Freundin und deutete auf den vollen Teller vor ihr.

„Hmmmm." antwortete Hermine.

Harry hob verwundert die Augenbraue. Auch Ron schien Hermines Verhalten sonderbar zu sein. Mit voller Wucht trat Ron Harry unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienbein. Harry zuckte überrascht zusammen.

„Aua, Ron! Wofür war das jetzt?"

„Ich teste etwas." entgegnete Ron.

Harry rieb sich das Schienbein. „Und dafür musst Du mich treten?"

Aber Harry erhielt keine Antwort. Ron beugte sich inzwischen zu Hermine und sagte laut:

„Hermine, ich habe Harry eben gegen das Schienbein getreten. Völlig grundlos."

„Oh, das ist aber prima, Ron." flötete Hermine und blickte weiter in eine unbekannte Ferne.

„Außerdem möchte ich zehn Kinder von Dir haben und alle sollen nur Süßigkeiten zu essen bekommen."

„Das ist wirklich fein, Ron." lächelte Hermine und tätschelte Rons Hand.

Harry warf einen ungläubigen Blick auf seine Freundin, die in einer anderen Welt zu sein schien. Er sah wie Ron nach anderen Möglichkeiten suchte, um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Verlobten auf sich zu ziehen. Harry schüttelte streng mit dem Kopf, als Ron nach der Gabel griff und Anstalten machte, Hermine zu pieksen. Er beschloss das Thema zu wechseln, um Ron vor noch mehr Unfug abzuhalten.

„Was macht eigentlich Malfoy? Verhungert der nicht langsam?"

Plötzlich hatte er Hermines ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Sie vor herum und starrte Harry in die Augen. Eine unerklärliche Zornesröte erschien auf ihren Wangen und sie zischte:

„Richtig. Malfoy."

Sie schwieg einen Moment und ihre Augen funkelten bedrohlich. „Ich bringe ihm etwas zu essen… Brot und Wasser!"

Harry war von Hermines Verhalten mehr als verwundert. Irgendetwas musste zwischen Malfoy und ihr vorgefallen sein, wovon er nichts wusste.

„Ähm, Hermine. Vielleicht sollte das besser jemand anders machen. Du erscheinst mir im Moment ein wenig… uhm… abgelenkt." formulierte Harry so freundlich wie möglich.

„Ich kann das machen!" erbot sich Amanda und sprang hilfsbereit auf.

Harry seufzte. Amanda schien seltsamer Weise Malfoys Nähe zu suchen, sobald sie eine Möglichkeit dazu hatte. Irgendetwas daran gefiel ihm gar nicht.

„Sei bitte vorsichtig, Amanda." bat er das junge Mädchen nachdrücklich.

„Natürlich, Harry. Er wird mir nichts tun." lächelte die kleine Hexe ihn an.

Ron hatte Hermine inzwischen wieder neben sich auf die Bank gezogen. Hermine sah etwas unglücklich aus, aber setzte sich.

„Aber denk dran, Amanda. Nur Brot und Wasser!" rief sie dem Mädchen hinterher, das bereits eifrig davon eilte.

„Was hat er Dir getan, Hermine? Du bist doch sonst nicht so." grinste Harry Hermine an und versuchte mit unverfänglichen Sprüchen von Hermine eine Antwort auf seine Fragen zu bekommen.

Hermine antwortete nicht, aber eine verräterische Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht. Ron schien von alledem nichts zu bemerken. Fröhlich klaute er von Hermines Teller ihren verschmähten Nachtisch. Harry beobachtete seine Freundin nachdenklich, als sie ihren Kopf senkte und lustlos begann in ihrem sonst so geliebten Gemüse herumzustochern.

_Forsetzung folgt_

_Das nächste Kapitel wird wieder von Hermine handeln, die überlegt was für Möglichkeiten es gibt, eine Antwort aus Malfoy zu bekommen. Und natürlich werden wir uns wieder freuen dürfen auf kleine Machtkämpfe unserer beiden Helden._


	20. Kapitel 19

_Sooo, da bin ich wieder! Tja, das hat für meine Verhältnisse richtig lange gedauert. Zu meiner Verteidigung habe ich fast nichts zu sagen, außer dass ich das Kapitel noch mal ein wenig umschreiben musste, um Eure Neugier betreffend Rita Skeeter und ihrer Erpressbarkeit zu stillen. Euch fällt aber auch alles auf, oder? ;) Dafür ist das Kapitel ein wenig länger geworden. Nun, ich hoffe, mein Erläuterung zu Skeeter wird Euch gefallen. Eigentlich wollte ich das erst viel später bringen, aber nun haben wir das ein wenig vorgezogen. Macht nichts, passt eh zu Hermine, dass sie immer alles weiß._

_Erst einmal vielen Dank an **Gifty** für deine unterstützenden Worte. Warum ich so wenig Reviews bekomme? Keine Ahnung, reviewt einfach mehr fg_

_Tja, **TryPepper **hat diese Unstimmigkeit mit Skeeter als erstes festgestellt. Genauso wie danach **BdW. **Und seit ihr zufrieden mit meiner Lösung? ;) (Übrigens vielen Dank für die persönlichen Infos, ich bin nun mal schrecklich neugierig!)_

_**Sheer**, die Sache mit dem Tagebuch wird noch spannend, das kann ich Dir verraten._

_Und meine ganz persönlichen lieben Grüße an **JuliaSarah.** Danke für die regelmäßigen Reviews!_

_Soo und nun noch mal was kurzes zu mir. Ich darf freudig verkünden, dass ich im März nächstes Jahr heiraten werde. Mein Schatzi nimmt mich tatsächlich zur Frau, obwohl ich ihn manchmal sträflich vernachlässige, ob meiner ganzen Schreiberei!_

_ Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!  
_

**Kapitel 19**

Hermine starrte unglücklich in ihr Essen. Der Hunger, der sie vor wenigen Minuten noch gequält hatte, war ihr seit der Ankunft von Rita Skeeter, der Klatschreporterin, gründlich vergangen. Seufzend schob sie Ron den Teller rüber, der mit großem Bogen um das Gemüse herum aß und sich nur die weniger gesunden Leckerbissen herauspickte.

Die Ankunft von Rita Skeeter konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Hermine fragte sich, ob es wohl irgendetwas mit dem Aufenthalt von Malfoy auf Hogwarts zu tun hatte. Vielleicht waren Percys Mitarbeiter nicht so loyal wie Ron zu hoffen schien.

Sie spürte Harrys nachdenklichen Blick auf sich ruhen. Hermine hob den Kopf und versuchte zu lächeln. Sie wusste, dass Harry sie zu gut kannte um darauf reinzufallen.

„Worüber machst Du Dir Sorgen, Hermine?" fragte Harry leise und lehnte sich weiter zu ihr rüber.

Hermine seufzte. „Mir gefällt das nicht, dass Skeeter hier ist, Harry. Sie führt doch irgendetwas im Schilde. Stell Dir doch nur vor, sie schnüffelt rum und entdeckt ihn."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, aber Ron war schneller, als er lachend einwarf: „Aber was soll sie schon anrichten? Sie weiß doch ganz genau, dass Du sie in der Hand hast mit ihrer unregistrierten Insektennummer."

Hermine blickte ungläubig auf ihren Verlobten. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, Ron, oder?"

Ron sah ein wenig verwirrt aus und nickte heftig bestätigend, denn antworten konnte er nicht, gerade war eine halbe Kürbispastete in seinem Mund verschwunden und er mampfte genüsslich. Hermine beobachtete ihren zukünftigen Mann, der sich in so manchen Dingen seit der Schule nicht verändert zu haben schien. Harry grinste Hermine wissend an.

„In dem Fall muss ich Ron Recht geben, Hermine. Sie weiß genau, dass Sie besser nichts Unvernünftiges tun sollte, wenn sie nicht eine direkte Fahrt ohne Rückfahrschein nach Askaban machen möchte."

Hermine schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. Wenigstens bei Harry hatte sie gedacht, er sei besser informiert.

„Sagt nicht, dass ihr nichts davon wisst…" stöhnte die junge Hexe und warf sowohl Harry als auch Ron verzweifelte Blicke zu. Der Blick, den Harry und Ron miteinander wechselten, reichte aus, um ihr zu sagen, dass die beiden Männer völlig ahnungslos waren.

„Wisst ihr, ein bisschen Lesen würde Eure Köpfe schon nicht zum Explodieren bringen." erklärte sie schnippisch.

„Oh nein, bitte keine Predigt, Hermine." jammerte Ron, nachdem er endlich die Pastete heruntergeschluckt hatte.

„Was meinst Du damit, Hermine? Was ist uns entgangen?" Hermine sah den alarmierten Blick in Harrys Augen.

Hermine seufzte und setzte ihre beste Schulmeistermiene auf, als sie begann einen Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten zu rezitieren, der vor ungefähr zwei Jahren in der Zaubererzeitung gestanden hatte.

„Vor zwei Jahren stand in der Zeitung, die ihr scheinbar nicht zu lesen pflegt, folgendes: ‚_Ein neuer Beschluss des Ministeriums hat für große Überraschung innerhalb der Zaubererschaft gesorgt. Dieser Beschluss betrifft alle Magier mit besonderen unregistrierten Kräften. Dazu gehören unter anderem Metamorphmagi, Cogitomagi und Animagi. Ausübung der Fähigkeiten ohne Registrierung stand bisher unter hoher Strafe mit langjähriger Strafe in Askaban. Zur allgemeinen Überraschung wurde diese Strafe nun abgeschafft. Unregistrierten Magi wurde zugesichert, dass sie bei einer nachträglichen Registrierung keinerlei Strafen oder Nachteile zu erwarten hätten. Damit will das Ministerium scheinbar vorbeugen, dass die unregistrierten Magi, deren Dunkelziffer sich auf mehrere hundert innerhalb Englands beläuft, sich der Dunklen Seite zuwenden könnten. Aus inneren Ministeriumskreisen wurde laut, dass man sich davon erhoffte, dass die Zauberer und Hexen mit diesen mächtigen Fähigkeiten im Gegenteil in diesem Bürgerkrieg auf der Seite des Ministeriums stehen würden.'_"

Hermine schloss ihre Ausführung missmutig. Ron sagte nur perplex: „Kannst Du immer alles auswendig, was Du je gelesen hast?"

Harry starrte sie entsetzt an.

„Soll das etwa heißen… Aber das bedeutet ja…" Ihm fehlten die Worte.

„Dass wir gegen Skeeter nichts mehr in der Hand haben. Richtig." schloss Hermine frustriert. „Das Ministerium hat ihr quasi einen Freibrief ausgestellt."

„Irgendwann könnt ihr mich in Askaban besuchen, wenn ich dort wegen versuchtem Brudermord einsitze. Ich kann's nicht fassen, dass mein eigener Bruder zu dieser Bande von korrupten Idioten gehört." grunzte Ron wütend, als er seine Verwunderung über Hermines gutes Gedächtnis überwunden hatte und sich begann mit dem Inhalt des Gesagten zu beschäftigen.

„Das macht die ganze Sache natürlich viel brisanter… Hermine. Skeeter darf auf keinen Fall unseren… Gast… zu Gesicht bekommen. Fallen Dir noch ein paar zusätzliche Schutzmaßnahmen ein?" Harry trommelte nervös mit den Finger auf den Tisch.

Hermine überlegte kurz angestrengt, dann erhellte sich ihr Gesicht.

„Ich denke, ich hab da eine Idee."

„Gut." Harry nickte energisch. „Ich werde inzwischen allen Hauselfen genaue Anweisungen geben, dass sie mit Skeeter nur das nötigste reden sollen. Ron, du suchst am besten Amanda und erklärst ihr einmal, dass Rita Skeeter alles andere als eine harmlose kleine Reporterin ist."

Hermine lächelte. Sie liebte es, wenn Harry die Zügel in die Hand nahm und in Windeseile begann alle nötigen Vorkehrungen zu treffen. Eine Energie schien ihn zu durchfluten und keiner wagte an seinen Worten etwas auszusetzen. Harry behielt einen ruhigen Kopf, selbst in den brenzligsten Situationen. Hermine hätte jedem seiner Befehle in blindem Vertrauen Folge geleistet. Sie wusste, dass die Verantwortung, die er für andere übernahm manchmal schwer auf seinen Schultern lastete. Aber er war dafür geboren. Hermine wusste es. Harry Potter war der würdige Nachfolger eines Albus Dumbledore.

Hermine verließ eilig die Große Halle und rannte so schnell sie konnte zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Irgendein seltsames Ziehen in ihrer Brust sagte ihr, dass es nicht nur an ihre Aufgabe lag, Skeeter von Malfoy fernzuhalten.

Kaum war sie im Gryffindor-Turm angekommen, begann sie damit, die Fensterscheiben mit einem Anti-Solarus-Zauber zu belegen. Eine wirklich praktische Sache. Was in der Muggelwelt als verspiegeltes Sonnenschutzfenster bekannt war, durch das man zwar angenehmes, gefiltertes Sonnenlicht im Innenraum wahrnehmen konnte aber von außen nur eine blickdichte spiegelnde Oberfläche sah, war in Wirklichkeit eine einfache verzauberte Glasscheibe. Hermine schüttelte noch immer den Kopf, als sie daran dachte, wie sie diesen Artikel gelesen hatte über einen der reichsten Zauberer, der mit seinen Produkten einen reißenden Absatz in der Muggelwelt machte. Kein Muggel schien zu bezweifeln, dass es durchaus physikalisch möglich war, dass man durch eine Scheibe hinaus, aber nicht hinein sehen konnte und trotzdem schönstes Tageslicht genießen konnte. Ahnungslosen Muggeln schien man alles andrehen zu können mit der passenden Erklärung.

Die magischen Fensterscheiben verkauften sich in der Muggelwelt rasant. Das Magazin ‚Die Hexenwoche' hatte den Erfinder des Glases und Gründer der florierenden Firma zum ‚Mann mit der brisantesten Geschäftsidee des Jahres 1997' gekürt.

Hermine hatte es natürlich nicht nötig, sich diese Scheiben zu kaufen. Sie kannte den Zauber, der die Scheiben einseitig undruchsichtig machte, seit eben diesem Jahr, in dem der Artikel erschienen war. Sie hatte ihn gelernt und geübt, denn man konnte ja nie wissen, wann er einmal nützlich sei. Und eben dieser Fall war nun eingetreten.

Hermine lächelte zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit und kam nun zum zweiten Teil, um Rita Skeeter von Draco Malfoy so weit weg wie möglich zu halten. Ronalds ältester Bruder Bill, der seit seiner Hochzeit mit Fleur einen Job in London wieder angenommen hatte und nicht mehr durch die Welt reiste, erzählte immer gerne von seinen aufregenden Zeiten, als er noch in Afrika für Gringott's unterwegs gewesen war. Auch wenn sich Ron und Bill, bis auf Bills große Narbe, die ihm Greyback einst verpasst hatte, äußerlich sehr ähnlich sahen, waren sie doch sehr unterschiedliche Menschen. Bill schien mehr Hermines Forschungsdrang in sich zu tragen, anstatt wie sein jüngerer Bruder Ronald, immer direkt zur Tat zu schreiten. Hermine jedenfalls hatte interessiert jede Möglichkeit wahrgenommen von Bills ungewöhnlichen Erfahrungen zu profitieren. Und das tat sie auch nun.

„**Aranea reticulum!**" eine silbrig glänzendes feinmaschiges Spinnennetz heftete am Portraitloch. Bald waren auch alle Fenster im gesamten Gryffindorturm damit gesichert. Zufrieden streckte Hermine ihre Hand aus und streckte ihre Hand widerstandslos und ohne das Netz zu zerstören durch das feine Gespinst.

Jetzt fehlten nur noch der Mädchenschlafsaal und das Badezimmer. Leise flüsterte sie das Passwort für das Portrait und das Sicherheitspasswort, mit dem sie den Raum noch extra versiegelt hatte und schlüpfte in den dunklen Raum.

Malfoy lag auf dem Bett und schien zu schlafen. In dem blauen Strickpullover und der Jeans, die sie aus Rons Schrank gefischt hatte, sah er fast wie ein normaler junger Muggel aus. Hermine lächelte. Sie wusste, Malfoy würde bei diesem Gedanken zutiefst beleidigt sein.

Sie schlich auf Zehenspitzen zu dem Bett. Draco Malfoys Atem ging gleichmäßig und ruhig. Scheinbar erholte sich sein Köper von den Strapazen, denen er in den letzten Tagen ausgesetzt gewesen war. Auf dem Nachttisch entdeckte sie das Tablett, dass Amanda wohl zu Malfoy gebracht haben musste. Nur noch kleine Reste von Brot waren darauf zu sehen. Der Kelch mit Wasser stand bis auf den letzten Schluck geleert neben einem kleinen Teller. Hermine blickte genauer hin. Dort lag Käserinde! Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. So war das nicht gedacht gewesen. Aber trotzdem musste sie lächeln, als sie daran dachte, dass Amanda sich ihrem Befehl so offensichtlich widersetzt hatte. Hermine wusste, sie hatte ihren ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn an ihre Ziehtochter weitergegeben.

„Du hast mehr Glück als Verstand." flüsterte sie leise dem schlafenden Draco zu.

Da entdeckte sie, dass er gelesen haben musste. Immer noch hielt er in seinen Händen ein Buch fest, dass sie als eines ihrer eigenen erkannte. Verwundert las sie den Titel ‚Biografien berühmter Hexen in der Alten und Neuen Zeit'. Es war eines ihrer Lieblingsbücher, doch sie war sehr überrascht, dass so ein Buch Malfoy interessieren sollte. Vorsichtig versuchte sie, das Buch aus seinen Händen zu nehmen, aber er hielt es eisern fest. Seufzend gab sie auf. Sie hatte keine Lust, Malfoy ausversehen aufzuwecken und sich dann seinen silberblauen Augen ausgesetzt zu fühlen. Augen, die ihr seit der Nacht vor zwei Tagen sonderbarerweise nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollten, als sie stundenlang einander angestarrt hatten.

Leise belegte sie die Fenster des Schlafsaales ebenfalls mit den zwei Sicherheitszaubern, dann schlüpfte sie durch das Spiegeltor in das Bad, in dem die Maulende Myrthe hauste. Malfoy schien wirklich sehr ausgiebig gebadet zu habe, denn als Hermine einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte platschte das Wasser unter ihrem Schuh. Es hallte laut in dem Bad mit den steinernen Wänden wider. Plötzlich hörte Hermine ein begeistertes Kichern, dann das Klappern eines Toilettendeckels und nur wenige Sekunden später schwebte Myrthe vor Hermine und blickte mit verschränkten Armen enttäuscht auf die junge Hexe.

„Ach, Du bist es." sagte der Geist des jungen Mädchens gelangweilt und seufzte theatralisch.

„Hast Du jemand anderen erwartet?" Hermine zog ihre Augenbraue hoch und versuchte sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen.

Myrthe blickte untersuchend auf ihre Fingernägel und tat völlig desinteressiert.

„Nein. Mich besucht hier ja eh niemand. Wen sollte ich denn erwarten?"

Hermine lächelte. Sie kannte den Geist des Mädchens, das vor circa 30 Jahren hier gestorben war, inzwischen gut genug. Myrthe liebte es eine Szene zu machen, um Mitleid bei Lebenden und Toten zu erregen.

„Ich dachte, Du hättest heute Männerbesuch gehabt." neckte Hermine die Maulende Myrthe, die schlagartig anfing kindisch zu kichern.

„Ooooh jaaa." seufzte der Geist hingebungsvoll und rang schmachtend mit den Händen. „Wirklich so ein hübscher junger Mann, den du mir da geschickt hast, Hermine." seufzte sie schwärmerisch.

Hermine lachte und fing einen bösen Blick von Myrthe ein.

„Machst Du Dich etwa über mich lustig? Glaubst Du nicht, dass sich ein junger Mann für ein Mädchen wie mich interessieren könnte?"

Lachtränen standen in Hermines Augen, aber sie versuchte sich krampfhaft zu beherrschen. So anstrengend Myrthe auch sein konnte, Hermine hatte Mitgefühl mit dem Mädchen, dessen Leben nicht einmal die Schulzeit überdauert hatte.

„Nein, Myrthe. Natürlich lache ich nicht über dich. Entschuldige bitte."

„Schon gut. Ich bin gewöhnt, dass man so mit mir umgeht. Oh, Myrthe ist ja tot! Myrthe kann sich nicht mehr wehren! Kommt lasst uns doch über Myrthe herziehen!" kreischte der Geist schon fast hysterisch und Hermine wurde wieder erinnert warum das Mädchen mit dem Zusatz „maulende" Myrthe versehen war.

Hermine wartete, bis der Geist seinen Heulanfall überwunden hatte und sich die nicht existierenden Tränen demonstrativ schniefend am Ärmel abwischte. Myrthe blickte auf Hermine hinunter und lächelte schnippisch.

„Aber ja. Ich hatte Männerbesuch von dem blonden Schönling." flötete sie.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Insgeheim musste sie Myrthe allerdings Recht geben. Draco Malfoy war mit seinem weißblonden Haar und den fast silbernen Augen und seinem schlanken Körperbau ein wirklich gut aussehender Mann. Er hatte Hermines Meinung nach nur einen großen Makel. Er war ein Todesser und arroganter Fiesling dazu.

Aber das schien wiederum Myrthe nicht zu stören, denn sie zählte soeben mit schwärmerischer Stimme Hermine alle Vorzüge des jungen Mannes auf.

„…und diese weißen Haare! Außerdem ist er auch so schön blass, da fühle ich mich als Geist gar nicht mehr so farblos! Und sooo temperamentvoll! Als ich ihn angesprochen habe, hat er gleich sein Handtuch fallen lassen, damit ich ihn bewundern kann!"

Bei diesem Satz schaute Hermine perplex auf. „Er hat was? Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Myrthe!"

Der Geist verschränkte wieder die Arme und blickte trotzig zu Hermine. „Doch, das hat er! Naja, gut. Er hat sich ein bisschen aufgeregt, als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich gerne mit in die Dusche gehen kann. Das geht ihm wohl alles ein bisschen zu schnell mit unserer Beziehung. Da hat er sein Handtuch nach mir geschmissen… er war so von mir eingenommen, dass er völlig vergessen hatte, dass das Handtuch durch mich hindurch fliegt. Vor allem hatte er dann nichts mehr zum um die Hüfte wickeln…" Myrthe kicherte hysterisch und schlug bei der Erinnerung daran freudig die Hände zusammen.

Hermine konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Das Lachen brach aus ihr heraus, als sie sich die Szene vorstellte, wie sich Malfoy wutentbrannt gegen die aufdringliche Myrthe zu Wehr setzen wollte und sich dabei im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes entblößte.

„Ich danke Dir, Myrthe." gluckste Hermine und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

Der Geist blickte sie überrascht an. „Was hab ich denn getan?"

„Du hast mir gerade die schönste Rache der Welt verschafft." Hermine lachte noch immer.

Myrthe schien verwirrt. Hermine musste das Badezimmer so schnell wie möglich verlassen, denn sie fürchtete einen weiteren Lachanfall und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten gefährlich, jedes Mal wenn sie einen Blick auf den Geist warf, der schmachtend in einer Liegeposition über dem Boden schwebte und imaginären Verehrern huldvoll zuwinkte. Hermine beeilte sich, alle Türen und Fenster magisch zu versiegeln. Dies sollte die neugierige Rita Skeeter aufhalten.

„Vielleicht sollte ich ihn dazu überreden, sich umzubringen. Hier im Bad. Dann wär er auch ein Geist." erklärte Myrthe gerade, als Hermine fertig war.

Hermine räusperte sich. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist Myrthe. Ich habe mir gerade sehr viel Mühe gegeben, ihn am Leben zu halten."

„Oh schade." seufzte das junge Mädchen und wandte sich noch einmal Hermine zu. „Weißt Du, er sollte aber nicht zu spät sterben. Vielleicht sieht er später nicht mehr so gut aus."

Hermine spürte schon wieder den Drang zu lachen. Sie musste hier heraus. Sie rannte förmlich zum Spiegel und war schon mit einem Fuß hindurch getreten, als Myrthe hinter ihr her flog und rief: „Meinst Du denn, er wird wiederkommen?"

„Bestimmt." antwortete Hermine wahrheitsgemäß.

„Er hat schließlich keine Wahl." murmelte sie leise kichernd zu sich selbst und flüchtete aus dem Schlafsaal in den Gemeinschaftsraum ohne noch einmal einen Blick auf den schlafenden Draco zu werfen.

_Fortsetzung folgt_

_Gibt es spezielle Wünsche, aus wessen Sicht das nächste Kapitel sein soll? Lasst mich raten... Draco? ;)_


	21. Kapitel 20

_Aaah, Hilfe. Jetzt hatte ich gerade eine ellenlage Autorennotiz geschrieben und sie ausversehen wieder gelöscht. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir, wenn ich nun nicht alles noch mal tippe. Ich entschädige Euch bei nächstbester Gelegenheit mit feinen Kommentaren zu den Reviews. Sorry! Nur eines: **Trypepper** hat natürlich mal wieder Recht, Myrthe starb natürlich nicht vor 30 Jahren sondern vor ca. 60. _

_So um endlich das Kapitel upzudaten, hier mein schnelles Dankeschön an meine Reviewer: **Sheer, JuliaSarah, Amazone15, Monique, TryPepper, wickienchen **(viel Spaß in London!), **BdW, Fan, D.V.G.M.1** und **MariaCharly **(sage und schreibe 15 Reviews von Kapitel 1 an. Ich sage Danke und wow!)  
_

_Ich bin begeistert über die vielen Reviews! Macht weiter so, dann schreibe ich auch fleißig weiter. Dieses Kapitel wird ein wenige düsterer sein, als das vorherige, das ja scheinbar die meisten von Euch erheitert hat. Für alle, die finden, dass Draco und Hermine noch zu sehr aneinander vorbeileben, darf ich schon mal Hoffnung machen. In den nächsten 2-3 Kapiteln überwinden sie die Distanz zueinander. Allerdings nicht wirklich freiwillig. Wie, warum und wieso? Wartets ab ;)  
_

**Kapitel 20**

Draco atmete erleichtert tief durch. Das war wirklich knapp gewesen. Nicht, dass er sich vor der Reaktion des Schlammbluts gefürchtet hätte. Ein Malfoy fürchtete sich vor niemandem.

Aber er musste berücksichtigen, dass Granger eine sehr fähige Hexe war und im Gegensatz zu ihm im Besitz eines Zauberstabes. Außerdem er war sich sehr sicher, dass sie es nicht amüsant gefunden hätte, ihr Tagebuch aufgebrochen in seinen Händen wieder zu finden.

Und vor allem hätte sie sicher nicht erlaubt, dass er es weiter gelesen hätte. Aber er wollte weiter lesen, natürlich aus reiner Langeweile, redete er sich ein. Niemals hätte er es sich eingestanden, aber die Gedanken und Erlebnisse der jungen Hexe, die ihm nun schon zwei Mal das Leben gerettet hatte, faszinierten ihn.

Es war wie ein Blick in ihre Seele, in ihr Innerstes und Draco fühlte sich wie ein Beobachter einer verbotenen Welt. Es war ein atemberaubender Nervenkitzel. Und dass sie ihn fast erwischt hätte, steigerte sein Interesse nur noch mehr.

Sie hatte die vergangenen Jahre, den Krieg, so anders erlebt als er. Sie war nicht voller Hass gegen die Todesser, die ihre hübsche heile Welt rund um Potter zerstört hatten, wie er es vermutet hatte. Sie schien niemanden zu hassen, sondern im Gegenteil immer zu versuchen, der schlimmen Welt wieder ein bisschen Hoffnung zurückgeben zu wollen. Sie schrieb davon, wie sie versuchte Harry und Ron wieder aufzubauen nach dem Verlust der Weasley-Schwester. Sie schrieb, wie sie versuchte im Ministerium dafür zu werben, dass statt ständiger neuer blutiger Kämpfe Friedensgespräche geführt werden sollten und wie sie sich selber als Unterhändlerin angeboten hatte. Das Ministerium hatte es ihr verweigert.

Draco Malfoy hielt nicht viel vom Zaubereiministerium. Er hielt es für eine lachhafte Institution, die sowieso nur vorgab die Interessen der Zaubererschaft zu vertreten. Das Ministerium vertrat seine eigenen Ansichten und er wusste genau, dass sogar einige wenige der Todesser, immer noch gehobene Positionen in den politischen Ämtern bekleideten und wertvolle Informationen an die einstigen Gefolgsleute von Lord Voldemort lieferten. Allerdings musste Draco zugeben, dass das Ministerium in diesem Fall durchaus vernünftig gehandelt hatte. Hermine Granger hätte ihren Einsatz als Unterhändlerin mit den Todessern nicht überlebt. Und irgendetwas an diesem Gedanken, verursachte ein seltsames Stechen in seiner Brust, das er schnell wieder verdrängte.

Gerade hatte er diese Passage in ihrem Tagebuch beendet, als er Schritte hörte. Er war so sehr von Grangers Berichten in den Bann gezogen worden, dass er die sich nähernden Schritte fast nicht wahrgenommen hätte. Die verbleibende Zeit war zu kurz gewesen, um das Büchlein zu verstecken, als hatte er das große Buch, das er als Tarnung nutzte, zugeklappt und sich schlafend gestellt. Er hatte an dem Klang ihrer federnden Schritte erkannt, dass es das Schlammblut war. Adrenalin war in seinen Körper geschossen und sein Herz hatte laut zu schlagen begonnen. Draco hatte sich auf seinen Atem und auf das Geräusch der ein- und ausströmenden Luft konzentriert, bis er gespürt hatte, dass sein Herz langsam und gleichmäßig in seiner Brust schlug. Es war eine seiner ersten Lektionen in seinem harten Training gewesen, dass er gelernt hatte, aufsteigende Panik zu unterdrücken.

Draco Malfoy hatte das perfekte Bild eines friedlich schlafenden Mannes abgegeben. Ein Bild von dem er wusste, dass es so niemals existierte, denn sein Schlaf war in Wirklichkeit stets alles andere als friedlich und ruhig. Sein Schlaf war durchzogen von Albträumen, die die schlimmsten Geschehnisse seines jungen Lebens immer wieder vor ihm abspielten. In den meisten davon hatte sein Vater eine große Rolle. Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine morbide Rache seines Gewissens für seine Taten war, die diese Träume auslösten, oder ob es eine grausame Lehre seines Vaters war, die ihn auf magische Weise Nacht für Nacht daran erinnern sollte, wem sein Leben und seine Loyalität gehörten. Das einzige Mal, dass er seit Jahren tief und fest ohne Albtraum geschlafen hatte, war die Nacht gewesen, als das Schlammblut neben ihm gelegen hatte. Doch dies konnte Hermine Granger nicht wissen, als sie sich zu ihm hinuntergebeugt hatte, und leise geflüstert hatte:„Du hast mehr Glück als Verstand." Die Sanftheit ihrer Worte hatte ihn einen kurzen Moment den Atem anhalten lassen und als sie sich über ihn gebeugt hatte, um ihm das Buch aus den Händen zu nehmen, hatte er ihren warmen Atem über seine Haut streichen spüren. Noch bei der Erinnerung daran lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Aber er verdrängte den Gedanken daran schnell.

Eisern hatte er das Buch festgehalten, als Hermine Granger versuchte, es seinen Händen zu entwinden. Innerlich dankte er Merlin für die Idee, das Tagebuch in dem größeren Buch über berühmte Hexen zu verstecken. Dieses Tagebuch würde so lange in seinem Besitz bleiben, bis er diese faszinierende Reise in die Welt voller fremder Gefühle beendet hatte. Das Schlammblut hatte kurz darauf aufgegeben, scheinbar hatte sie nicht fester ziehen wollen, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken. Seine List hatte funktioniert.

Granger war stattdessen durch den Raum gegangen und hatte seltsame Zaubersprüche gemurmelt, die er noch nie gehört hatte. Er hatte nicht gewagt, die Augen zu öffnen, um nachzusehen was sie tat. Irgendwann hatte sie den Schlafsaal verlassen, Draco hatte ihre zarten Schritte nicht mehr hören können. Seine geschulten Ohren hatten ihm gesagt, dass das Portrait nicht zugeklappt war. Hermine musste den Raum durch den Spiegel verlassen haben. Das wiederum hatte bedeutet, dass sie auch wieder in den Schlafsaal zurückkommen würde.

Also hatte er minutenlang still gelegen und gewartet, bis er endlich ihre Schritte wieder gehört hatte. Vorsichtig hatte er die Augen nur einen spaltbreit geöffnet. Durch den Schatten seiner Wimpern hatte er sie vorbeigehen gesehen, ein seltsames Lächeln hatte ihren Mund umspielt.

Kaum hatte das Schlammblut den Raum verlassen, hatte er sich wieder aufgesetzt und das Buch wieder aufgeklappt, genau darauf achtend, dass die Beobachtungskugel, das kleine Tagebüchlein, das sich zwischen den Seiten befand, nicht entdecken konnte. Nun saß er also wieder an die kühle Steinwand gelehnt und ein Stahlband schien sich vor Spannung und Erwartung um seine Brust zu legen. Eine steile Falte furchte seine Stirn ein, als er hektisch begann, durch das Tagebuch zu blättern, um die Seite wieder zu finden, die er gelesen hatte, als er unterbrochen wurde. Die Schrift auf dieser Seite unterschied sich von der sonstigen Schrift Hermine Grangers, die er inzwischen unter tausenden wieder erkannt hätte. Er begann sich in das hektische geschriebene zu vertiefen.

_03.Mai 2003_

_Heute ist es geschehen. Ich kann es noch nicht fassen. Meine Hand zittert immer noch so sehr, ich kann kaum schreiben…Ich hatte geschworen es nie zu tun. Niemals wollte ich das tun. Niemals! Und doch, es ging nicht anders. Ist es das, was alle danach fühlen? Ich fühle nur Entsetzen und Schuld, grauenhafte Schuld. Hätte ich es vielleicht verhindern können? Ich wollte ihn nicht töten, wirklich nicht. Oh, Merlin, wenn ich es doch nur rückgängig machen könnte! Aber so ist das mit dem Tod. Der Tod ist unumkehrbar. Harry hat gesagt, er hätte sich auch so gefühlt. Er hat gesagt, dass es vorübergeht. Wie kann man nur sich daran gewöhnen, so etwas zu tun. Ich fühle mich so schmutzig, so dreckig! Ron sitzt mir gegenüber und beobachtet mich. Ich fühle seinen Blick. Er wollte mich trösten, in den Arm nehmen. Aber ich kann seine Nähe jetzt nicht ertragen. Ich weiß, es verletzt ihn. Aber ich fühle mich nicht würdig, getröstet zu werden. Ich habe getötet. Ich weiß nicht wer dieser Mann war. Und hätte ich nicht ihn getötet, hätte er mich getötet. Ich weiß das, aber es hilft nichts. In meinem Kopf kreisen die Gedanken. Hätte es eine andere Möglichkeit gegeben? Hätte ich es verhindern können? Irgendjemand hat diesen Mann bestimmt geliebt, irgendjemandem habe ich vielleicht den Mann, den Vater oder den Sohn entrissen. Blut klebt an meinen Händen. Oh Merlin, wie ich mich verabscheue. Irgendetwas in mir ist mit diesem Mann, diesem Todesser gestorben. Meine Unschuld ist mit ihm gestorben. Ich habe getötet. Das ist das einzige, was ich denken kann. Oh, ich habe schon oft gedroht. Ich habe so oft gesagt, dass ich jemanden töten würde. Aber ich habe es nie gemeint! Es war eine verzweifelte Drohung, ein Bluff. Die meisten haben es mir geglaubt. Niemals wieder kann ich das kleine Mädchen sein, der Stolz meiner Eltern. Das alles ist vorbei. Es wird vorbei gehen, hat Harry gesagt. Wie ich hoffe, dass er Recht hat. Und gleichzeitig darf ich es niemals vergessen. Aber es soll aufhören. Dieser Schmerz soll aufhören. Ich will nicht diese fremde Person sein, als die ich mich nun fühle. Wo bin ich? Wo ist mein wahres Ich? Ich hasse diesen Krieg! Ich hasse ihn! Was ist bloß aus mir geworden?_

Damit endete der Eintrag. Draco starrte ungläubig auf die Seite, die er soeben gelesen hatte. Mit Überraschung stellte er fest, dass eine glitzernde Träne sich in seinem Augenwinkel gebildet hatte. Ärgerlich wischte er sie weg. Er hatte schon so oft getötet im Kampf, um sich selber zu retten, und Wehrlose, die er töten musste, weil man es ihm befohlen hatte. Und nun saß er hier und las, wie Granger aus Notwehr getötet hatte und spürte auf einmal den Schmerz, den er hätte spüren sollen, als er das erste Mal getötet hatte. Er las die Worte des Schlammbluts und spürte auf einmal nicht nur ihre Verzweiflung, sondern auch die seine, die er sich all die Jahre verboten hatte. Die Erinnerungen und Schuldgefühle schlugen wie riesigen Wellen über ihm zusammen.

„_Nun, junger Malfoy?" die zischende Stimme des Dunklen Lords verursachte eine Gänsehaut auf Dracos Haut. Eine harte starke Hand drückte ihn auf die Knie. Er wagte es nicht den Kopf zu heben. Er wusste, die Finger, die sich in seine Schulter krallten, gehörten Severus Snape, seinem einstigen Lehrer in Zaubertränke._

_Ein Wimmern kam über Dracos Lippen. Er wusste, dass dieses Leben nun für immer für ihn vorbei war, er würde das letzte Schuljahr auf Hogwarts niemals antreten. Er schloss die Augen. Albus Dumbledore war tot. Snape hatte ihn getötet, weil er, Draco, versagt hatte. Draco wusste, dass er nun bestraft würde._

„_Hast Du etwas gesagt, Draco?" fragte die süßliche Stimme Voldemorts ganz nah an seinem Ohr. Draco hätte sich am liebsten übergeben, als er den widerlichen Geruch von Moder und Verwesung wahrnahm, die den dunklen Lord stets umgaben. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Seine blonden Strähnen klebten an seiner verschwitzten Stirn._

„_Das ist sehr bedauerlich, mein junger Freund." Voldemorts dürre Hand mit den langen Fingern hob sein Kinn. „Schau mich an, Draco."_

_Widerwillig öffnete Draco Malfoy die Augen._

„_Sieh Dich um." Voldemort deutete mit seiner Hand um sich. Um sie herum standen die Todesser und betrachteten schweigend die Szene vor ihnen. „Das sind meine treuen Gefolgsleute, Draco. Du willst doch einer von ihnen werden, nicht wahr?"_

_Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords war zu einem bedrohlichen Flüstern geworden. Draco nickte stumm. Alles in ihm schrie auf, aber er wusste, dass es keinen Ausweg gab._

„_Wie lautete dein Auftrag, junger Malfoy?" fragte der mächtige Zauberer vor ihm scheinbar freundlich._

„_Dumbledore töten." flüsterte Draco._

„_Ich habe dich nicht verstanden. Was solltest Du tun?"_

„_Ich sollte Dumbledore töten." versuchte Draco lauter zu sagen, aber seine Stimme zitterte._

„_Und? Hast Du ihn getötet?" fragte der Dunkle Lord und seine Hand schloss sich um Dracos Kehle._

_Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Angstschweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn._

„_Du hast ihn also nicht getötet. Du hast dich also dem Befehl deines Meisters widersetzt?"_

_Draco schüttelte wieder den Kopf._

„_Nein? Du hast dich mir nicht widersetzt? Wie kommt es dann, dass du ihn nicht getötet hast?"_

_Draco wimmerte nur leise. Der Druck um seine Kehle verstärkte sich. „Sag es, jugner Malfoy."_

_Der blonde Junge von 16 Jahren hob den Kopf._

„_Ich habe es nicht gekonnt." krächzte er. Der Griff um seinen Hals lockerte sich ein wenig._

„_Soso. Du hast es nicht gekonnt. Du weißt was mit meinen Anhängern geschieht, die nicht meinen Befehlen gehorchen?"_

_Seine langen Finger strichen fast zärtlich über Dracos Wange. Draco nickte._

„_Gut. Dann kannst Du Dich ja vielleicht darauf vorbereiten."_

_Voldemort ließ ihn los. Draco sackte zusammen. Mit einem Lächeln hob der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Draco. Es hörte sich fast wie ein Kosewort an, als er den Fluch aussprach: „**Crucio**!"_

_Der Schmerz durchfuhr Draco wie Rasierklingen. Er kippte seitlich um, denn seine Knie konnten ihn nicht mehr aufrecht halten. Alles in ihm verkrampfte sich in nicht gekannten Schmerzen. Es waren nur wenige Sekunden, aber Draco erschien es wie Stunden, bis der Schmerz plötzlich abrupt aufhörte. Keuchend blieb er am Boden liegen._

„_Steh auf, Draco." säuselte die Stimme seines Peinigers neben ihm. „Ich bin kein grausamer Mensch, junger Malfoy. Ich werde dich nicht töten. Ich werde dir eine zweite Chance geben. Oh ja. Eine zweite Chance. Bist du bereit sie zu nutzen?"_

_Draco nickte unter Schmerzen. Starke Hände zogen ihn wieder auf die Beine und hielten ihn fest, damit er nicht wieder sofort zusammenbrach._

„_Wer hat Dumbledore getötet, junger Gefolgsmann?" Die fürchterliche Stimme Voldemorts ließ Draco erschauern. Er konnte nicht antworten._

„_Das war ich, mein Lord." antwortete für ihn Severus Snape direkt hinter ihm. Es waren seine Hände, die Draco aufrecht hielten. Draco lehnt sich dankbar an die große hagere Gestalt._

_Voldemort ging vor Draco in die Hocke und lächelte ihn grausam an. „Ich verstehe, dass Du Dumbledore nicht töten konntest. Du bist jung und unerfahren. Wer hätte gegen so einen mächtigen Zauebrer in deinem Alter schon eine Chance, nicht wahr?"_

_Draco blickt den Dunklen Lord verwirrt an. „Willst du es wieder gut machen?" fragte dieser lächelnd. Draco nickte._

„_Braver Junge." sagte Voldemort und reichte dem Jungen seinen Zauberstab._

„_Dann töte den Mann, der dir deine ehrenvolle Aufgabe geklaut hat. Er hat sogar schon gestanden."_

_Dracos Augen schossen zu Severus Snape hinauf, der mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht hinter ihm stand und dessen Hände noch immer ruhig auf Dracos Schultern lagen._

„_Nun Draco, was ist? Hol Dir Deine Ehre zurück und töte den Mann, der sie dir genommen hat. Dann werde ich dir verzeihen und dich in meinen Reihen aufnehmen."_

_Draco blickte entsetzt zwischen dem Dunklen Lord und seinem ehemaligen Lehrer hin und her._

„_Ich…ich…" stotterte er._

„_Tu es, mein Junge. Das war von Anfang an so geplant." Snapes Augen blickten in Dracos und er sah das erste ehrliche Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Tränkemeisters._

_Snape ließ ihn los und trat zurück. Langsam legte er den Stab auf den Boden und breitete die Arme aus. Aufmunternd nickte er Draco Malfoy zu._

_Draco schluckte, als er den Stab Voldemorts ausstreckte. Sein Arm zitterte._

_Er spürte Voldemorts Gestalt hinter sich und hörte die Gier in der Stimme, als dieser zu ihm sagte:_

„_Es ist ganz einfach, junger Malfoy. Sag einfach die zwei Worte. Wenn Du es tust, kannst du dein Leben retten und das deiner lächerlichen Mutter, die dich vor mir beschützen wollte. Tu es."_

_Auch Snape blickte ihn weiter an und sagte leise: „Tu es Draco, oder alles war umsonst."_

_Draco war verwirrt. Aber die Tatsache, dass er sein Leben und das seiner Mutter retten konnte, gab seinem inneren Kämpfen den entscheidenden Anstoß. Er sah nicht hin, als er die zwei Worte flüsterte:_

„_**Avada kedavra**!"_

_Das Klatschen eines Körpers auf den Boden, sagte ihm, dass er Snape soeben getötet hatte. Er erwartete Trauer. Aber er spürte nichts. Gar nichts._

„_Guuut! Sehr gut!" säuselte Voldemorts abstoßende Stimme neben ihm. Er spürte einen leichten Schmerz am Arm und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er auf seinem Unterarm das Zeichen der Todesser._

Tränen rannen Dracos Gesicht hinunter, als er nach all den Jahren den Schmerz spürte, den das Wissen über seine grausame Tat in ihm auslöste.

_Fortsetzung folgt._

_Im nächsten Kapitel springe ich noch mal zu unserer Hermine, die einen Gedankenblitz haben wird._


	22. Kapitel 21

_Da bin ich wieder! Tut mir leid, dass meine Updates im Moment 1-2 Tage länger dauern als gewöhnlich, aber ich habe gerade leichte Schwierigkeiten mit meinem Zeitmanagement. Freiberuflichkeit, Aufbaustudium, Mann, Haushalt und Fanfiction kann einen Tag echt ausfüllen._

_Vielen Dank für Eure tollen Reviews. Hier wie versprochen meine Kommentare:_

_**JuliaSarah **Danke für die Unterstützung! Wie ich Dir ja shcon letztens gesagt habe, die nächsten Kapitel könnten etwas düsterer werden, gerade wo nun Malfoys Vergangenheit zu einem zentralen Thema wird. Dafür verspreche ich Euch: So langsam kommt Action!_

_**TryPepper **wegen Malfoys Mutter: Narcissa hatte in Buch 6 ja versucht Draco zu beschützen und hat Voldemort dadurch indirekt ja hintergangen, indem sie ihre eigenen Pläne mit Snape machte, um Draco zu schützen. Ich gehe stark davon aus, das die liebe Tante Bella ihre Schwester direkt beim Dunklen Lord verpfiffen hat. Voldi hat also nun zusätzlich gegen Draco ein Druckmittel: Wenn Du nicht machst, was ich tu, werde ich deine Mutter für ihren Eigensinn bestrafen. Hätte ich vielleicht besser erklären sollen im letzten Kapitel._

_**Mariacharly **Danke für die vielen Reviews für die ganzen Kapitel. Das war ein echter Schub auf meiner Reviewliste :) Sowas freut einen kleinen Schreiberling enorm. Ich hoffe, Dir gefällt die Geschichte auch weiterhin und ich enttäusche dich nicht ;)_

**_BdW _**_unser armer Draco wirds noch viel schwerer haben. Aber erst das macht ihn zu dem Draco, der er in meinen Augen ist._

_**D.V.G.M.1 **Tja, es ist Krieg, auch Hermine musste leider irgendwann töten. Ich dachte ihr Tagebuch ist eine nette Möglichkeit mehr aus der Vergangenheit des Trios zu zeigen. Verrat mir doch mal was dein Nick zu bedeuten hat? --- immer neugierig ;)_

_Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

_Achja, mir ist übrigens eine Fortsetzungsgeschichte schon eingefallen, wenn diese hier mal fertig ist... Ich schätze ihr werdet mich so schnell nicht los ;)  
_

**Kapitel 21**

„Hermine! Hilfe!" hörte Hermine aus einiger Entfernung rufen. Panik schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Alarmiert sprang die junge Hexe auf und rannte aus ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafraum und in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Seit Malfoy in Hogwarts war, fürchtete sie stets, dass Todesser auftauchen könnten, um einen ihrer mächtigsten Mitstreiter zu befreien. Hektisch blickte sie um sich, konnte aber nichts Bedrohliches entdecken.

„Wo bist Du Ron?" rief sie ängstlich.

„Hier!" kam die klägliche Antwort kurz hinter Hermine.

Hermine dreht sich um ihre eigene Achse. Ihr Verlobter stand vor dem Portraitloch und machte eine verzweifelte Grimasse. Hermine rannte zu ihm. Hatte er Schmerzen? War er verletzt?

„Was ist los, Ron?" fragte sie atemlos.

„Was los ist? Da! Schau doch!" Ron zeigte auf das silbrig glitzernde Spinnennetz, das den Eingang umspannte. Er schüttelte sich angewidert. „Hier müssen Spinnen sein!"

Hermine seufzte und tappte verärgert mit dem Fuß.

„Bei Merlin, Ron! Wir leben im Krieg und Du sorgst Dich um ein paar Spinnen!"

Ernergisch griff sie durch das Spinnennetz, packte Ron am Arm und zog ihn durch das Portraitloch. Ron stolperte vor Überraschung ein paar Schritte weiter und begann wild, seine Kleidung abzuklopfen.

„Hermine! Wie konntest Du nur! Das ist ekelhaft!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Ronald Weasley war einer der mutigsten Männer, die sie kannte, aber er hatte seit seiner Kindheit eine schreckliche Phobie vor Spinnen. Seine gemeinsamen Erlebnisse mit Harry im Verbotenen Wald hatten die Situation nicht wirklich verbessert, sondern seine Panik vor sämtlichen Tieren mit mehr als vier Beinen nur verstärkt. Nun gut, sie musste zugeben, dass die Aussicht von einer hausgroßen Spinne verspeist zu werden, in der Tat nicht sehr angenehm war. Doch bei Hermine siegte stets die Vernunft. Spinnen waren sehr nützliche Tiere.

„Ronald Weasley. Du kannst damit aufhören, diesen Affentanz hier aufzuführen. Hier sind keine Spinnen." sagte sie, verärgert darüber, dass er ihr wegen dieser Kleinigkeit so einen Schrecken eingejagt hatte.

„Nein?" war die hoffnungsvolle Reaktion von Ron, der Hermine irritiert anblickte.

„Das da." Hermine deutete auf die Netze, die sie nur wenige Stunden zuvor an die Türen gehext hatte. „Sind magische unzerstörbare Insektenschutznetze, die alles, was krabbelt, von hier drinnen fern halten. Und wenn Du Deinem Bruder Bill einmal interessiert zugehört hättest, wüsstest Du das."

„Oh." hauchte Ron verlegen. „Haben wir Insektenprobleme?" fragte er vorsichtig, bevor er sich noch mal blamierte.

„So könnte man es auch nennen." bestätigte Hermine nickend. „Das soll Skeeter daran hindern, in ihrer Animagusform mit einem von uns unbemerkt durch das Portrait zu schlüpfen."

„Ich habe gleich gewusst, dass das keine echten Spinnennetze sind." grinste Ron, aber seine Ohren glühten verräterisch rot. Er ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und schlug lässig die Beine übereinander. Hermine zog die Augenbraue hoch.

„Natürlich hast Du das gewusst, Ron." neckte sie ihn mit ironischer Stimme.

Ron zuckte verlegen mit den Achseln, packte Hermine am Handgelenk und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Kichernd landete sie auf ihm zwischen den großen Sofakissen. Ron strich ihr zärtlich durch ihre langen Locken.

„Fürs Denken hab ich ja Dich." murmelte er Hermine in das Ohr und knabberte zart an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Seine starken Hände umfassten sie an der Hüfte und zogen sie noch näher an sich heran. Sie sah in seine graugrünen Augen Lust aufblitzen. Hungrig suchte sein Mund nach ihren Lippen. Hermine erwiderte seinen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, aber irgendetwas in ihre fühlte sich dabei unwohl. Etwas war anders als sonst, aber sie konnte nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, was es war. Ein melancholischer Seufzer entfuhr ihr. Ron unterbrach seinen Kuss und strich ihr über die Wange.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Hermine?" fragte er leise und blickte sie besorgt an. Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ron lächelte und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, dann begann er langsam, ihre Robe aufzuknöpfen.

„Es ist nur…" setzte Hermine an und blickte Hilfe suchend auf Ron, der die Stirn runzelte. Sie wusste selbst nicht, woran es lag. Frustriert ließ Ron seine Hände sinken.

„Es ist was?"

Hermine suchte nach Worten. „Er könnte uns hören." flüsterte sie kläglich.

„Wer könnte uns hören?" Ron schien ernsthaft verwirrt. „Hermine, Du meinst doch nicht etwa… das Frettchen?" Er schnaubte verächtlich.

Hermine wimmerte leise. Sie konnte Ron keine Antwort geben. Sie hatte nicht gelogen. Es hatte schon etwas mit Malfoys Anwesenheit zu tun, aber sie wusste nicht, was daran sie tatsächlich störte.

Ron biss die Zähne aufeinander. Hermine spürte, wie er sich zusammenriss, um dieses sensible Thema nicht wieder zum Streit zwischen ihnen eskalieren zu lassen. Er strich eine ihrer hellbraunen Locken hinter ihr Ohr.

„Dann lass uns nach oben gehen."

Schwungvoll setzte Ron sich auf und hob Hermine mit beiden Armen hoch, als würde sie nichts wiegen. Sie quietschte überrascht und schmiss ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Ron grinste sie zufrieden an. Mit mulmigem Gefühl ließ sich Hermine die Treppe zu ihrem Raum hinauftragen. Es gab keinen Grund, es nicht zu wollen, sagte sie sich immer wieder. Dies hier war Ron, ihr Ron, der Mann, den sie heiraten wollte. Außerdem wäre es ja nun wirklich nicht das erste Mal. Seufzend lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, als er mit dem Ellenbogen die Tür aufstieß und sie so vorsichtig wie möglich, durch die schmale Tür balancierte, was gar nicht so einfach war in Anbetracht Rons breiter Schultern. Hermine schrie kurz auf, als Ron aus Versehen mit seiner Robe am Bettpfosten hängen blieb und stolperte. Etwas unsanft aber sicher landete sie auf der weichen Matratze. Ron traf es etwas unangenehmer, er strauchelte und bemühte sich vergeblich sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Noch im Fall versuchte er sich irgendwo abzufangen, aber seine Hand bekam nur einen Stofffetzen zu fassen, und er landete hart auf seinen Knien.

„Oh, verflucht." schimpfte er und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen, damit sie ihm aufhalf.

Aber Hermine reagierte nicht. Sie starrte nur hinter Ron auf den kleinen Tisch, auf dem etwas seltsam bläulich schimmerte. Ihr Herz begann laut zu schlagen. Ron runzelte die Stirn und blickte um sich.

„Was ist das?" fragte er irritiert und stand auf.

„Nichts!" rief Hermine und sprang in Windeseile vom Bett hinunter.

Ihre Hand grabschte nach dem am Boden liegenden Tuch, das Ron versehentlich bei seinem Sturz erwischt hatte. Mit einer flinken Handbewegung warf sie den Stoff wieder über die leuchtende Kristallkugel Trelawnys.

Sie stellte sich zwischen die Kugel und Ron und lächelte ihn unschuldig an.

„Waren wir nicht ganz woanders stehen geblieben?" versuchte sie so überzeugend wie möglich Ron abzulenken und legte ihre Hände auf seine breiten Schultern, um den Umhang abzustreifen. Ron nahm ihre Hände von seinen Schultern. Er blickte erst auf Hermine und dann auf die nun verdeckte Kugel.

„Verheimlichst Du mir etwas?" Seine Stimme klang misstrauisch. Hermine seufzte. Sie wusste genau, dass Ron nun nicht mehr aufzuhalten war. Sie kannte diesen entschlossenen Blick in seinen hellen Augen. Er konnte manchmal geradezu sinnlos eifersüchtig werden. Wenn er nun auch noch unter dem Tuch das Abbild des gefangenen Draco Malfoys entdeckte, wusste sie, dass sein Temperament mit ihm durchgehen würde. Nicht, dass sie keinen Streit mit ihm riskierte.

Außerdem wäre Eifersucht in diesem Fall nun wirklich an den Haaren herbei gezogen. Ron würde bei diesem vom Zaun gebrochenem Streit mit Pauken und Trompeten untergehen. Sie gewann eigentlich immer ihre Auseinandersetzungen, es sei denn es war nicht wirklich wichtig und sie gab sich keine große Mühe. Aber sie wusste, Rons Aggressionen würden sich nicht gegen sie richten, sondern gegen den blonden Todesser. Und der war nun mal ihr Patient und sie somit für sein Wohl verantwortlich.

Malfoys Aufenthalt auf Hogwarts entwickelte langsam eine seltsame Eigendynamik, die ihr nicht wirklich gefiel. Sie war es leid, ihn ständig aus einem neuen Schlamassel zu befreien. Aber sie sah es auch nicht ein, Ron anzulügen, nur um seine Nerven zu schonen. Also reckte sie ihr Kinn entschlossen vor und überkreuzte ihre Arme. Sie würde es drauf ankommen lassen.

Ron hatte inzwischen einen Schritt auf das seltsame Gebilde mit dem Tuch zu gemacht. Er blickte noch einmal Hermine fragend an und zog dann energisch an einem Stoffzipfel. Der schwere Stoff glitt sanft über die glatte runde Fläche der Kristallkugel. Das bläuliche Schimmern erfüllte sofort wieder den Raum. Ron beugte sich über das ehemalige Wahrsageinstrument und versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen.

Es schien einen Moment zu dauern, bis sich seine Augen an das schwache Licht gewöhnt hatten. Hermine hatte vorhin schon gesehen, dass keine Kerze mehr im Schlafsaal, in dem sich Malfoy aufhielt, brannte. Malfoy schien zu schlafen, nur das Mondlicht erhellte den ansonsten dunklen Raum. Ron brauchte eine Weile, bis Hermine ihn scharf einatmen hörte, und er perplex einige Schritte zurück trat.

„Was soll das?" fragte er leise und deutete auf die Kugel ohne seine Freundin dabei anzusehen.

„Bei Merlin, Ron. Jetzt stell dich bitte nicht so an! Irgendwie muss ich Draco schließlich überwachen!" versuchte sich Hermine zu verteidigen.

„Jetzt ist es also schon Draco?" Rons Augen waren nur noch schmale Schlitze.

„Dann eben, Malfoy." seufzte Hermine und ärgerte sich fürchterlich darüber, dass sie Malfoys Vornamen benutzt hatte.

„Nenn ihn doch wie du willst!" brüllte Ron urplötzlich. „Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er auf einmal Draco für Dich ist! Schließlich verbringst du inzwischen mehr Zeit mit ihm als mit mir, deinem Verlobten!"

Hermine fühlte ihre eigene Wut übermächtig werden, als sie genauso laut zurückbrüllte:

„Achja? Und warum ist das wohl so? Ich habe ihm kein Veritas-Serum eingeflößt, ohne vorher jemanden zu fragen, der davon Ahnung hat!"

Hermine wusste, dass sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Ron fuhr bei ihren Worten zusammen und blickte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Selten hatte sie ihn so wütend gesehen, wie er sie in diesem Moment anstarrte. Nichts erinnerte an den lustigen und offenherzigen Ron, den sie so liebte.

„Ok." sagte er leise. „Ich habe nicht im Ansatz deine Intelligenz. Ich bin vielleicht auch nicht intelligent genug, um alle Nebenwirkungen von Veritas-Serum zu kennen. Aber ich bin intelligent genug zu verstehen, dass du diesen Abend überhaupt nicht mit mir verbringen wolltest."

Damit raffte er seinen Umhang, der lose über seinen Schultern hing zusammen und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum. Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Sprachlos starrte Hermine in das Dämmerlicht des Raumes. Dann drehte sie sich um und setzte sich vor die Kugel und starrte trübsinnig hinein. Einzelne heiße Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab.

„Du machst nicht als Ärger, weißt Du das?" schrie sie urplötzlich den schlafenden Malfoy in der Kugel an, der sich scheinbar in Albträumen auf dem Bett hin und her wand.

„Das geschieht Dir nur recht! Ich hoffe, deine ganzen Schandtaten verfolgen dich in deinen Träumen!"

Wütend schmiss sie das Tuch wieder über die Kugel. Für heute hatte sie wirklich genug von Malfoy, der selbst dann Unheil anrichtete, wenn er nicht in der Nähe war. Dann formte sich urplötzlich ein Gedanke in ihrem Kopf und sie stieß einen spitzen Schrei vor Überraschung aus. Mit der flachen Hand fuhr sie sich an die Stirn.

„Aber natürlich! Das ist es! Warum bin ich da bloß nicht eher drauf gekommen! Er träumt!"

Damit rannte sie aus dem Gryffindorturm und stürmte in Richtung Bibliothek.

_Fortsezung folgt_

_Das nächste Kapitel wird aus Amandas Sicht sein. Und ich möchte keine Proteste hören ;) Danach werdet ihr erfahren, welchen Geistesblitz unsere Hermine hatte._


	23. Kapitel 22

_Juhuuu! 100 Reviews genau! Ich danke Euch allen! Dafür gibt es auch heute ein besonders langes Kapitel. Ich hoffe ihr habt wieder ein bißchen was zum Lachen, denn ich habe mir größte Mühe gegeben, die entsetzliche Rita Skeeter so entsetzlich wie nur überhaupt möglich werden zu lassen._

_In Reaktion auf ein Review zum vorletzten Kapitel fiel mir noch etwas ein. Die Frage war, wie das denn nun mit Malfoy mit dem Fluch sein, denn scheinbar könne er ja doch auf seine Umwelt reagieren, z.B. als er Myrthe wutentbrannt das Handtuch entgegengeschleudert hat. Lasst es mich noch mal kurz richtig stellen. Der Fluch Silnecio totalis, verhindert jede Art von Antwort auf Fragen oder Hinweise, die der Verfluchte geben könnte. Kein Sprechen, keine Zeichensprache, kein Schreiben, kein Veritas-Serum. Aber das gilt wie gesagt nur in Bezug auf Auskünfte, die ein Verfluchter verraten könnte. Gefühle, Launen usw. ist der Verfluchte durchaus noch fähig auszudrücken. Schließlich geben Gefühlsäußerungen wie Lächeln, wütende Grimassen etc. keine Auskunft über irgendwelches Wissen, dass der Verfluchte besitzt, sondern einzig und allein über sein Innenleben, und das ist dann auch noch verkehrt auslegbar. Machen wirs einfach kurz: Verstand und Gefühl sind zwei sehr unterschiedliche Sachen!_

**_mariacharly _**_schön, dass du lachen musstest bei der Szene mit den Spinnen, genau das wollte ich erreichen!_

_**JuliaSarah **ist doch egal die wievielte Reviewerin bist, dafür bist Du mir immer eine große Unterstützung im ICQ. Dafür Danke!_

_**wickienchen **Du hast meine volle Sympathie, weil du meine Amanda magst! Ich mag die nämlich auch ;) Vielleicht ist Eure Meinung ja insgesamt nach diesem Kapitel besser über sie?_

_**D.V.G.M.1 **Du wirst im nächsten Kapitel sehen, was Hermine sich ausgedacht hat. Aber dein Verdacht könnte sich evtl. bestätigen. Wir werden sehen. P.S. Danke für die Erklärung deines Nicks! Das ist ja echt ne richtige Geschichte :)_

_**BdW **Also, ehrlich, Nina. Schäm Dich! Der arme Ron und Du wünschst ihm quasi die Pest an den hals. Aber ich gebe dir irgendwie Recht. Malfoy ist eindeutig... tja was isser denn... na auf alle Fälle aufregender!_

_Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 22. Ein kleines Review erfreut mein kleines Autorenseelchen! Achja, meine persönliche Info... Was tue ich noch so außer Schreiben in meiner Freizeit? Ich koche sehr gerne, ich lese genauso gerne, wie ich schreibe, ich treffe mich gerne mit meinen Freunden (tut das nicht jeder gern) und ich sammel leidenschaftlich Comics!_**  
**

**Kapitel 22**

„Setz Dich doch, liebes Kind." flötete Rita Skeeter und kniff Amanda in die Wange.

„Aua!" protestierte diese und wurde von der süffisant lächelnden Reporterin in einen großen Sessel mit Armlehne gedrückt.

Amanda bereute bereits jetzt, dass sie zugesagt hatte, als Skeeter sie um ein Interview gebeten hatte. Harry hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie nicht müsse, aber Amandas Neugier hatte wieder einmal gesiegt. Nun saß sie hier und hatte die guten Ermahnungen ihrer Freunde im Ohr.

Hermine hatte ihr geraten, am besten gar nichts zu sagen, denn Skeeter konnte aus jeder Äußerung einen Strick drehen. Ron dagegen hatte ihr gesagt, dass es völlig egal sei, was sie sagen würde, da Frauen generell etwas anderes verstünden, als man ihnen sagt. Harry dagegen hatte sie nur gebeten, darauf zu achten, dass die Klatschreporterin nicht irgendetwas ausheckte. Amanda würde dieser Bitte nachkommen. Mit ihren Fähigkeiten und zur Not auch ohne sie.

„Dann wollen wir mal! Tee?"

Amanda schüttelte schweigend Kopf und Rita Skeeter goss sich eine Tasse ein. Aus ihrer Tasche fischte sie ein flaches Fläschchen und eine goldglänzende Flüssigkeit ergoss sich zu dem heißen Tee. Amanda hatte den Eindruck, dass es einen kurzen Moment nach Alkohol roch.

„Wie ist das denn, der Krieg, das Grauen, der Tod, erlebt aus den Augen eines unschuldigen zarten Wesens?" fragte Rita und ein gieriges Glitzern war in ihre Augen getreten.

Ein Notizblock schwebte neben ihr in der Luft und eine riesige Feder, von der Amanda wusste, dass es die besagte Flotte Schreibefeder war, von der Harry ihr erzählt hatte, erwartete gespannt ihre Antwort. Amanda wartete einen Moment, bis sich die Feder ungeduldig tänzelnd in ihre Nähe bewegte und griff zu. Rita Skeeter schrie entsetzt auf:

„Meine Flotte Schreibefeder! Gib sie sofort wieder her, du ungezogenes Mädchen!"

Amanda blickte lammfromm, als sie Skeeter das Schreibgerät zurückgab und mit ihren Fingernägeln schnell die Spitze des Federkiels umknickte.

„Was hast Du getan?" kreischte Rita entrüstet, als sie den Schaden bemerkte.

Amanda zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern: „Oh, das tut mir sehr leid. Ich hoffe, das ist nicht schlimm."

Sie kramte in ihrem Umhang und zog eine weiße Feder heraus. „Ich habe meine Schreibfeder dabei. Ich überlasse sie Ihnen natürlich gerne."

Ihre blauen Augen blickten so unschuldig wie nur irgend möglich, als sie das völlig unmagische Schreibgerät der Reporterin übergab. Mit ihrem besonderen Gespür nahm sie den Zorn in Skeeter überdeutlich wahr. Amanda lächelte zufrieden. Diese erste Runde ging eindeutig an sie. Allerdings spürte sie nun auch die Rachlust in Rita Skeeter erwachen. Sie musste jetzt extrem vorsichtig sein, um diesem journalistischen Raubtier nicht aus Versehen einen saftigen Braten vorzuwerfen.

„Also dann…" Skeeter rümpfte die Nase, als sie den Block in die Hand nahm und den Federkiel in ein Tintenfass tunkte. Selbst zu schreiben schien nicht ihre alltägliche Aufgabe zu sein.

„Wie alt bist Du Amanda?" Skeeter bemühte sich um ein freundliches Lächeln, was ihr nicht ganz gelang.

„Sechzehn." antwortete die junge Hexe. „Bald siebzehn." fügte sie schnell hinzu. Skeeter sollte nicht vergessen, dass sie es mit einer fast Volljährigen zu tun hatte.

„Soso." murmelte Rita und schrieb etwas auf. „Wie kommt es, dass ein junges Mädchen wie Du ohne Eltern, bei drei jungen Zauberern aufwächst, die selbst kaum den Windeln entwachsen sind." Die Reporterin grinste bei diesem letzten Satz gehässig.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann hatten Sie mit meinen Freunden schon genug Ärger, als ich noch nicht mal zur Schule ging." Amanda hatte ruhig gesprochen und lächelte freundlich, aber ihre Augen glitzerten gefährlich.

Wie konnte diese entsetzliche Person es nur wagen, ihre Freunde zu beleidigen! Sie würde es ihr heimzahlen. Skeeter starrte sie über ihre schwarz geränderte Brille böse an, aber beherrschte ihre spitze Zunge. Mit Genugtuung nahm Amanda wahr, dass Skeeter den Federkiel viel zu fest auf den kleinen Notizblock drückte. Ein großer Tintenfleck schwamm auf dem Papier. Noch ein paar Momente länger und die Tinte würde auf ihr entsetzlich grelles, feuerrotes Kostüm laufen. Leider bemerkte Skeeter zu früh ihr Missgeschick und rettete ihr viel zu kurz geratenes Röckchen für eine Frau in ihrem fortgeschrittenen Alter.

„Beantworte mir doch bitte die Frage. Warum bist Du bei deinen Freunden?" Skeeter ließ nicht locker.

Amanda überlegte kurz, aber fand keinen Schaden daran, wenn sie Rita erzählte, dass ihre Eltern verstorben waren und das Trio Amanda vom Schlachtfeld gerettet hatte. Welcher Seite ihre Eltern angehört hatten, würde sie selbstverständlich auslassen.

„Ich war zehn Jahre alt. Als meine Eltern im Krieg starben. Ich habe sie sterben sehen. Harry, Hermine und Ron haben mich gefunden und bei sich aufgenommen."

„Sehr interessant." flötete Skeeter und machte sich einen ganzen Haufen mehr Notizen, als Amanda erwartet hatte. Neugierig reckte sie ihren Kopf, um zu erspähen, was Skeeter so eifrig unter den Tintenfleck kritzelte. Sie sprang entsetzt auf und grabschte nach dem Schreibblock. Aber Skeeter war schneller und steckte den Block in ihre Tasche.

„Hey! Das stimmt nicht! Harry hat sich nicht aus Schuldgefühlen über den Verlust seiner großen Liebe mit seinen Freunden über das Gesetz gestellt und mich illegaler Weise den liebenden Armen einer Pflegefamilie vorenthalten! Harry, Hermine und Ron sind meine Familie! Hogwarts ist mein Zuhause!"

Amanda zitterte vor Wut, aber Skeeter lächelte siegesbewusst.

„Ich verstehe deinen inneren Aufruhr. Niemand sieht gern seine großen Helden in einem schlechten Licht. Niemand erfährt gerne die Wahrheit, wenn er sie ein Leben lang ignoriert hat." Sie machte eine dramatische Pause und klimperte selbstverliebt mit ihren Augenlidern. „Selbstverständlich möchten meine Leser allerdings die Wahrheit wissen."

„Sie bösartiges Weibsstück!" keifte Amanda. „Ich dachte, das Ministerium hat sie geschickt, um den Lesern zu zeigen, dass es Hoffnung gibt. Ich dachte sie sollten die Menschen mit ihrem Artikel aufbauen!"

Rita Skeeter lachte ein perlendes Lachen. „Aber, aber, liebes Kind! Genau das tue ich doch! Was gibt den Menschen denn mehr Normalität in dieser schlimmen Zeit, als ein bisschen Klatsch und Tratsch? Was beruhigt die Menschen mehr, als dass auch die großen Helden ihrer Zeit menschlichen Fehler haben. Dass sie die gleichen Schwächen haben, wie alle anderen um sie herum: Liebe, Eifersucht, Neid und Einsamtkeit. Das tröstet!"

Amanda ballte die Fäuste: „Lassen Sie Harry in Ruhe!" zischte sie wütend.

Skeeters Lächeln wurde noch breiter und sie zuckte erneut die Feder.

„Du redest erstaunlich oft von Harry Potter und erwähnst seine beiden Freunde, die wie Kletten an ihm hängen, fast gar nicht? Na? Verliebt? Verliebt in den großen Helden? Erwidert er Deine Gefühle? Habt ihr eine heimliche Beziehung? Harry Potter mit so einem jungen Ding wie Dir?" Sie seufzte theatralisch. „Seid ihr glücklich? Mir kannst Du es anvertrauen."

Amanda blickte die Reporterin sprachlos an. Zornesröte kroch auf ihre blassen Wangen. Krampfhaft überlegte sie, was sie auf diese Vorwürfe erwidern sollte. Amanda wurde in ihren Gedanken von einem lauten ‚Plopp' unterbrochen. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und erblickte den alten Hauselfen Kreacher, der missgelaunt vor sich hermurmelnd eine Platte Kuchen heranbrachte. Er geiferte und spuckte beim Brabbeln, was er ununterbrochen tat, und übersäte damit die Kuchenplatte. Es war widerwärtig und trotzdem war Amanda nie so glücklich gewesen den fürchterlichen Hauselfen zu sehen. Rita hatte schon wieder ihre Nase vor Abscheu gerümpft.

„Dieser widerliche Hauself! Wie kann man mir, der großen Starreporterin, Rita Skeeter, nur so etwas antun! Ich werde mich über die Behandlung hier beim Ministerium beschweren!" entrüstete sie sich.

Der alte Hauself warf ihr einen bösartigen Blick zu. Er schmiss die Kuchenplatte förmlich auf das kleine Teetischchen, dann drehte er sich um und schlurfte zum Kamin um wütend einzelne winzige Holzscheite hineinzuschmeißen. Plötzlich wurde sein Brabbeln lauter und Amanda hörte mit Entsetzen, was der alte Hauself, der scheinbar die Anwesenheit der beiden Hexen völlig vergessen hatte, vor sich hin plapperte.

„Immer muss Kreacher… Oh, wenn dass die Herrin wüsste, wie Kreacher behandelt wird! Herrin würde Kreacher helfen! Kreacher müsste nicht mehr für schrecklichen Harry Potter arbeiten!" Kreacher heulte auf. „Was hat Kreacher getan? Kreacher hat immer treu gedient der Herrin! Harry Potter hat Kreacher gezwungen diese schreckliche Frau zu bedienen. Dabei hätte Kreacher viel lieber den blonden jungen Herrn im Gryffindor-Turm bedient! Ja, das wäre eine gute Aufgabe für Kreacher. Aber Dobby hat Kreacher diese ehrenwerte Aufgabe gestohlen! Kreacher hat ihn gesehen den blonden Mann im Schlafsaal von der jungen Hexe, die immer versucht nett zu sein. Selbst zu Kreacher. Kreacher weiß, dass die Herrin den jungen Mann gemocht hätte. Herrin Black wäre stolz auf Kreacher…" der alte Hauself heulte noch einmal enttäuscht auf und verschwand wieder aus dem Raum.

Amanda blickte entsetzt auf den Platz vor dem Kamin, an dem Kreacher eben das bestgehütetste Geheimnis von Hogwarts in seinem Wahn ausgeplappert hatte. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Skeeter es nicht gehört hatte. Aber ihre inneren Augen sahen förmlich den Triumph in der Reporterin ausbrechen. Sie wandte ihren Kopf nach links und sah die Reporterin ebenso gebannt auf den Kamin starren mit einem lüsternen Lächeln um ihren Mund. Plötzlich blickte Skeeter Amanda in die Augen und lächelte süßlich.

„Vielen Dank, Amanda, für diesen äußerst informativen Nachmittag! Wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest, ich habe etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen. Damit rannte Skeeter aus dem Raum und ließ eine völlig verzweifelte Amanda zurück.

Amanda stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Sie hatte alles verkehrt gemacht! Wäre sie nie gekommen, hätte Kreacher keinen Kuchen gebracht und vielleicht hätte Skeeter nie den Hinweis bekommen, dass sich jemand im Gryffindor-Turm verbarg. Aber sie hatte wieder neugierig sein müssen, hatte sich für gut genug gehalten, der Reporterin zu trotzen. Dicke Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen hinunter. Jetzt hatte die Klatschreporterin wirklich ausreichend Information, um alles durcheinander zu bringen. Amanda würde Harry nie wieder in die Augen sehen können. Genauso wenig wie Hermine, die sie vor Skeeter gewarnt hatte. Amanda hatte versagt.

Schluchzend rannte sie aus dem Raum. Sollte Harry auch noch lesen, dass Skeeter ihm eine Liebesbeziehung zu Amanda unterstellte, würde er sich sofort von ihr zurückziehen, um keinen weiteren Klatsch zu provozieren. Er hatte seine Pflichten als Auror.

Amanda hatte sich alles zerstört, von dem sie glaubte, dass sie es jemals besessen hatte und auch die Chancen auf jedes zukünftige Glück. Ihre Hoffnung auf ein Leben mit Harry, wenn sie erst einmal älter war, und er in ihr nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen sah… Das alles war unwiderruflich vorbei.

Sie rannte und rannte. Sie wusste nicht wohin sie gehen sollte. Sie fühlte sich so einsam und verlassen. Sie irrte stundenlang durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, stolperte durch leere Klassenräumen und durch Flure, die sie noch nie in ihrem Leben vorher betreten hatte. Umso verwirrter war sie, als sie sich plötzlich vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame befand, die sie mitfühlend anlächelte und sie nach dem geflüsterten Passwort mit einem aufmunternden Kopfnicken in den Raum ließ. Amanda war dankbar, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen war.

Sie wusste nicht, warum sie hier war. Sie wollte ihre Freunde nicht sehen. Trotzdem hatte sie das unbändige Bedürfnis getröstet zu werden, mit jemandem zu reden. Zögerlich ging sie zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Eine Weile stand sie vor dem Portrait bis Arkadius, der alte Ritter, sie leicht genervt fragte: „Rein oder Raus? Was nun?"

Amanda sagte das Passwort und stieg durch das Portraitloch.

Draco Malfoy saß auf dem Bett und schien sich in ein kleines Buch vertieft zu haben. Irritiert blickte Amanda auf ein schwebendes Gebilde vor ihm, das scheinbar ärgerlich auf und ab tanzte und versuchte ein Handtuch abzuschütteln. Doch das Handtuch war an den unteren Ecken zusammengebunden. Draco schien so gefesselt von dem was er las, dass er ihr Eintreten nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie räusperte sich verlegen. Der Kopf des jungen Mannes schoss alarmiert nach oben und er klappte das Büchlein schuldbewusst zu. Als er Amanda entdeckte, schien er erleichtert zusammen zu sacken.

Amanda spürte wie immer nichts von seinen Gedanken in seiner Nähe. Sein Geist war vor ihr verschlossen, aber sie sah in seinen Augen, dass er nicht wütend war. Seltsamer Weise hatte sie das Gefühl, in seinem Augenwinkel eine Träne glitzern zu sehen.

Das erinnerte sie an ihre eigene missliche Lage und ein leiser Schluchzer kam über ihre Lippen. Gegen jede Vernunft rannte sie zu Malfoy hinüber, der sie verwirrt anstarrte. Amanda schmiss sich gegen seinen Oberkörper und legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Sie spürte wie der junge Todesser unter ihrer plötzlichen Umarmung sich versteifte. Amanda war es egal. Sie brauchte jemanden zum Zuhören.

Unter Tränen begann sie stockend die Zusammenkunft mit Rita Skeeter zu erzählen. Sie gestand Malfoy alles. Dass sie in Harry tatsächlich verliebt war, dass ihre Eltern Todesser gewesen waren, dass sie ein Cogitmagus war und dass sie Angst davor hatte. Sie spürte, wie Draco sich langsam unter ihren Armen zu entspannen schien.

Schluchzend gestand sie ihm all ihre Zweifel und Gedanken, die sie sich bisher nicht einmal selbst eingestanden hatte. Irgendwann spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken und wusste dass es Malfoys war, der zögerlich und verwirrt begann, ihr beruhigend die Schulter zu klopfen.

Trotz der Tränen brachte sie ein Kichern zustande und nahm verlegen ein bisschen Abstand zu dem blonden Mann, der sie völlig irritiert ansah.

Sie wischte sich eine Träne mit dem Handrücken von den Wangen und lächelte.

„Du hast nicht sonderlich viel Erfahrung mit heulenden kleinen Mädchen, oder?"

Amanda sah seinen hilflosen Blick und tätschelte die Hand des erwachsenen Mannes der schweigend vor ihr saß. „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Ich brauchte nur jemanden zum Zuhören. Und ich muss sagen… du redest einem wenigstens nicht dazwischen."

Amanda hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Oh! Entschuldige! Das war nicht sehr taktvoll, oder?"

Mit Überraschung spürte sie, wie Draco seine geistige Barriere, die er stets in ihrer Nähe aufbaute, fallen ließ. Amanda begann seine Gefühle zu spüren. Umso überraschter war sie, dass sie keinen Hass, keinen Argwohn oder Abneigung verspürte, sondern einfach nur eine Heiterkeit über ihren letzten Satz. Amanda war sich sicher, hätte Malfoy gekonnt, hätte er in diesem Moment schallend gelacht. Sie hob den Blick und starrte in seine silberblauen Pupillen, die vor Vergnügen glitzerten. Ein seltsames Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. Amanda blickte ihn nachdenklich an. Seine Aura war für sie geradezu greifbar. Seine Gefühle lagen ihr offen. Harry war bisher derjenige gewesen, dessen Gefühle sie am besten hatte erkennen können, aber Malfoy war, wenn er es zuließ, für sie wie ein offenes Buch.

Buch.

Das erinnerte sie an etwas. Amanda suchte mit ihren Augen nach dem Büchlein, das Malfoy vorhin in den Händen gehalten hatte. Irgendwo hatte sie dieses kleine ledergebundene Büchlein schon einmal gesehen. Es lag neben Malfoy auf dem Bett. Amanda streckte sich danach und nahm es in die Hand. Als sie es besser betrachten konnte, hielt sie den Atem an.

„Das ist Hermines Tagebuch!" rief sie erstaunt aus. Sie erkannte es, denn sie hatte es einmal als kleines Mädchen in der Hand gehalten und Hermine hatte es ihr schnell aus den Fingern gerissen und ihr verboten, das Buch jemals zu lesen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dir das freiwillig gegeben hat, oder?"

Sie spürte in Dracos Gedanken Schuldgefühle aufkommen. Er hatte es also heimlich gelesen. Die aufgerissene Lederschnalle ohne den Verschluss bewies es.

„Sie wird dich umbringen, wenn sie das raus findet." hauchte Amanda.

Malfoy hatte seinen Geist vor ihr immer noch nicht wieder verschlossen, und sie spürte eine gewisse Unruhe und Sorge in ihm. Allerdings hatte es nichts mit der Gefahr für sein Leben zu tun, die Hermine für ihn bedeuten konnte, wie Amanda es eben angedeutet hatte. Das junge Mädchen blickte den Mann, der eigentlich ihr Feind sein sollte, mit offenem Mund an.

„Du willst nicht, dass sie schlecht über Dich denkt!" platzte es aus ihr heraus.

Sie beobachtete den jungen Mann in Harrys Alter neugierig, dann lächelte sie.

„Hast Du das Schloss?" Malfoy kramte in seiner Hosentasche und reichte ihr das kleine magisch versiegelte Schloss.

Amanda fädelte es vorsichtig über das zerrissene Lederband und zückte ihre Zauberstab:

„**Reparo!**"

Das Lederband fügte sich wieder zusammen und sah aus wie neu. Amanda grinste zufrieden und gab es Draco zurück.

„Leg es dahin zurück, wo Du es her hast. Verstanden?" sagte sie mit gespielt mahnender Stimme und stand auf. Sie fuhr sich durch ihre langen zerzausten Locken und klopfte sich ihre Robe zurecht.

„Ich fürchte, ich muss jetzt mit Harry reden und ihm von dem unangenehmen Treffen mit Skeeter berichten. Ich hoffe, er wird nicht allzu sauer mit mir sein."

„Potter? Niemals. Der ist doch viel zu verweichlicht." hörte sie die Stimme eines jungen Mannes.

„Red nicht so über Harry." erwiderte sie energisch aber grinsend. Erst dann schnellte ihr Kopf hoch und starrte in Dracos ebenso verwirrte Augen. Das eben war Malfoys Stimme gewesen, da war sie sich sicher. Allerdings hatte sie diese Stimme nicht im Raum gehört, sondern einzig und allein in ihrem Kopf.

„Sag noch mal was… ich meine… Denk was…"

„Kannst Du mich hören?" fragte die junge tiefe Männerstimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Ja, allerdings. Das kann ich." erwiderte Amanda atemlos. Amanda und Draco starrten sich schockiert an. „Ich… geh jetzt besser…" stotterte sie völlig verwirrt. Sie rannte förmlich zum Portrait.

„Bei Merlin! So ein Talent!" hörte sie Dracos Stimme in ihrem Kopf widerhallen und dann: „Verschwendet an den Struwwelpeter und das Wiesel. Unfassbar!"

„Das hab ich gehört!" rief sie über ihre Schulter zurück und grinste. Es war keine Boshaftigkeit in seiner Stimme gelegen. Sie wusste, er hatte dies gedacht, um sie auf eine etwas seltsame Art zu erheitern.

Es war ihm gelungen.

_Fortsetzung folgt_

_Im nächsten Kapitel werden wir endlich erfahren, was für einen Geistesblitz unsere Hermine hatte und ob das auch alles so funktioniert wie sie es vorhatte._


	24. Kapitel 23

_Hier ist das lang erwartete Kapitel, in dem ihr erfahrt, was Hermine eingefallen ist. Eigentlich sollte das Kapitel inhaltlich noch mehr enthalten, aber hätte ich das noch mit reingebracht, wäre es unendlich lang geworden. Daher habe ich beschlossen, das Kapitel in zwei Teile zu untergliedern. Hier also Teil 1_. _Teil 2 folgt in Kürze. Ich beeile mich auch doll, es bald zu posten. So langsam wird es spannend ;)_

_Nun aber zu Euren vielen Reviews. Tausend Dank, ich hab mich riesig gefreut! Weiter so! Vielleicht knacken wir ja noch die 200 bevor die Geschichte fertig ist._

_**JuliaSarah** Das freut mich, dass Amanda nun langsam ein wenig Anklang findet. Amanda wird noch eine sehr wichtige Rolle spielen und nicht nur wegen ihrer Fähigkeit mit Draco zu sprechen_

_**D.V.G.M.1** Ja, Rita Skeeter ist eine einzige Plage. Aber wie das mit Plagen so ist: Die kommen im regelmäßigen Abstand wieder. Dass Amanda so gar keine Angst vor Malfoy hat ist in der Tat seltsam. Aber warum ausgerechnet die beiden miteinander kommunizieren können erklärt sich noch später in der Geschichte. Lasst Euch überraschen._

_**Sheer **Ja, Malfoy und seine zynischen Kommentare. Wir werden sicher noch einiges von ihm zu hören bekommen. Und auch bei Dir noch einmal wegen Amanda und Draco. Ich gebe Euch Recht, das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden ist seltsam. Irgendwie passt es und irgendwie passt es nicht... Aber glautb mir: es passt!_

_**Mariacharly **Ja, du hattest ein gutes Näschen, was unseren Kreacher angeht._

_**BdW **Ja, Draco ist aufregender. Und auch Hermine wird ihm früher oder später verfallen, so wie wir alle. So wie vorhin Julia und ich im ICQ festgestellt haben: Sind wir nicht alle ein bißchen Hermine?_

_**wickienchen **Ich wollte wirklich nicht gemein sein. Hier also schnell Hermines Geistesblitz_

_**Gifty **Dafür gibts die Autorennotiz ja, damit man erklären kann, was man in den Kapiteln versäumt hat, besser zu erklären. Frei nach dem Motto: Wers nicht im Kopf hat, hats in den Beinen!_

_Nun aber endlich das neue Kapitel! _

**Kapitel 23**

Hermine schlug das hundertste Buch in dieser Nacht auf und suchte im Inhaltsverzeichnis nach dem Begriff ‚Traumtrank'. Vor ihr lagen auf dem großen Bibliothekstisch ausgebreitet aufgeklappte Bücher, beschriebene Pergamente mit Notizen, die sie im Laufe der Nacht gemacht hatte und noch unberührte Bücherstapel, die sie auf gut Glück aus den Regal zusammengesucht hatte, sobald der Titel nur irgendetwas im Entferntesten mit Träumen zu tun hatte.

Die Bücher über Traumdeuterei, die dazwischen geraten waren, hatte sie in hohem Bogen auf den Boden geschmissen. Sie wollte keine Träume deuten, sie wollte an Malfoys Träumen teilhaben.

Das Ganze erwies sich als reichlich kompliziert. Es gab zwar dutzende Bücher, die darüber berichteten, dass sich mit Einwilligung des Träumenden Träume in magischen Bildern abspeichern ließen, die man dann hinterher gemeinsam betrachten konnte, aber die Wiedergabe war lückenhaft und wurde meistens nur zu therapeutischen Zwecken in Krankenhäusern angewandt. Hermine hatte erstens nicht das Einverständnis von Malfoy, ohne dass der Zauber nicht funktionieren würde, noch würde sie es jemals bekommen. Zweitens suchte sie nach einer Möglichkeit an seinen Träumen direkt teilzunehmen, damit sie keine Einzelheit verpasste. Jede noch so unwichtig erscheinende Information aus seinen Albträumen könnte ihr weiterhelfen.

In einem Buch hatte dann endlich gestanden, dass es einen so genannten Traumtrank gab, der es ermöglichte, in die Träume und das Unterbewusstsein anderer einzudringen. Bedauerlicher Weise war es ein Gesetzbuch des Ministeriums gewesen, dass unter Paragraph §72.b folgendes verlautete: _Die Verwendung von Traumtränken gegen Unwissende ist gemäß §47 Abs.2 ‚Unbefugtes Verwenden fremder Gedanken' strengstens untersagt. Zuwiderhandlung wird mit bis zu 15-jähriger Haftstrafe in Azkaban geahndet. Die Herstellung solcher Traumtränke, deren Existenz hiermit nicht belegt ist, ist ebenfalls strafbar._

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Immerhin wusste sie danach, dass es eventuell einen solchen Trank gab, für den sie einerseits kein Rezept besaß und der andererseits auch strengstens verboten war.

Und nun suchte sie seit Stunden nach diesem Rezept. Sie seufzte. Sie würde diesen Trank herstellen, wenn sie es konnte. Die Strafe schreckte sie nicht wirklich ab, immerhin würde schon das ‚Verstecken und Vorenthalten von Feinden des Ministeriums', wie das Ministerium solche Fälle wie Malfoys Aufenthalt in Hogwarts betitelte, ihr mindestens 25 Jahre Azkaban einbringen, ohne Berücksichtigung der vielen Fälle, in denen sie illegaler Weise anderen Todessern nach der Schlacht das Leben gerettet hatte. Diese 15 oder 20 Jahre mehr würden also nicht wirklich einen Unterschied machen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte verkrampft. Ihr Straftatenregister hatte seit dem Auftauchen von Malfoy in ihrem Leben bedrohlich an Länge gewonnen.

Sie schmiss das Buch, das sie soeben geprüft hatte, enttäuscht auf den Tisch zu den anderen. Wieder hatte das Inhaltsverzeichnis keine Auskünfte über irgendwelche Traumtränke geben können.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ein schmales Buch, das sie aus der verbotenen Abteilung geholt hatte. Der Einband war rabenschwarz und mit goldenen verschnörkelten Lettern stand auf dem Buchrücken: _‚Macht durch Träume'_

Hermine griff danach. Das Buch machte einen recht neuen Eindruck, es schien nicht älter als ein paar Jahrzehnte zu sein. Vorsichtig blätterte sie Seite für Seite um. Und da stand es auf einmal: ‚Traumtrank – Die Kunst des Beobachtens'.

Hermine ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Begierig las sie den kleinen Abschnitt:

_Zur höchsten Kunst schwarzer Traummagie gehört der Traumtrank. Die relativ einfache Herstellung eines solchen Trankes lässt fälschlicherweise darauf schließen, dass es sich um ein ungefährliches Instrument zur Informationsgewinnung handelt. Dies ist eine völlig verkehrte Annahme. Der Traumtrank kann in den falschen Händen großes Unheil anrichten. Der Traumtrank eröffnet dem Anwender Zugang zu den Träumen und dem Unterbewusstsein seines Opfers. Hierbei ist es möglich, dass der Anwender das Unterbewusstsein des Träumenden manipuliert und die Träume verändern kann, die durchaus reale Wirkungen auf das Opfer haben können. Berühmtestes und gleichzeitig grausamstes Beispiel für die Verwendung und Missbrauch eines Traumtrankes ist der Fall von dem wahnsinnigen amerikanischen Zauberer Frederick Charles Krueger, der besonders gerne in den Träumen von Muggelkindern einer bestimmten Straße eines kleinen Städtchens, der Elmstreet, diese bis zu ihrem schrecklichen Tod verfolgte. _

_Wer durch den Traumtrank nur Informationen erlangen möchte, sollte sich im Traum des Opfers nicht zeigen, sondern nur beobachten, da ansonsten die Informationen durch die Handlungen verändert werden könnten. Der Trank ist nur wirksam, wenn sowohl der Träumende als auch der Beobachtende den Trank einnehmen. Zudem sollte der Beobachter unbedingt einen persönlichen Gegenstand des Träumenden bei sich tragen, um den Zugang zum Unterbewusstsein des anderen zu erleichtern. Der Trank enthält starke schlaffördernde Bestandteile, um einen schnellen Erfolg zu ermöglichen. Rezept für den Trank im Anhang für Rezepturen siehe Seite 142._

Hermine blickte triumphierend aber auch leicht beunruhigt auf das eben gelesene. Hektisch schlug sie das Rezept auf der angegebenen Seite nach und runzelte die Stirn. Der Trank war in der Tat recht einfach zu brauen und der Aufguss benötigte nur zwei Stunden Siedezeit. Problematisch waren die eher seltenen und kostbaren Zutaten, die hierzu nötig waren. Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als Nevilles Vorräte heimlich zu plündern. Hermine nahm das kleine Buch, steckte es in den weiten Ärmel ihre Robe und schlich leise aus der Bibliothek. Es war noch immer nachtschlafende Zeit.

„**Lumos!"** flüsterte sie und ein helles Licht entstand an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes. Leise schlich sie durch die verlassenen Gänge ihrer ehemaligen Schule Richtung Krankenflügel. Ihre Schritte hallten trotzdem laut an den steinernen Wänden wider und ihr Schatten huschte im flackernden Licht über den kahlen Fußboden. Vor dem Tor zum Krankenflügel blieb sie stehen. Sie legte vorsichtig ein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte nach verdächtigen Geräuschen, aber alle Patienten schienen zu schlafen. Vorsichtig drückte sie die große verzierte Klinke herunter und quetschte sich durch den schmalen Türschlitz. Sie war sehr dankbar dafür, dass Neville darauf bestanden hatte, dass die große Tür stets geölt war, damit sie die Patienten nicht durch das laute Quietschen ständig aufweckte. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie zum Zimmer des medizinischen Leiters und lugte vorsichtig hinein. Es war verlassen. Neville schien ausgegangen zu sein, vermutlich mit Luna.

„**Alohomora!"** zischte sie leise und das Vorratsschränkchen mit Nevilles teuren und seltenen Züchtungen Pflanzen aller Art öffnete sich. Leise murmelnd verglich sie die Rezeptliste im Buch mit den lateinischen Namen auf dem Regalbrett, das Neville sorgsam beschriftet hatte. Nach und nach verschwanden diverse Zutaten in der Tasche ihrer Robe. Ein schlechtes Gewissen überkam sie, als sie daran dachte, dass vielleicht die Patienten diese Kräuter dringend benötigten. Sie verdrängte die unangenehmen Gedanken.

Eine letzte Zutat fehlte noch und Hermine konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Weder bei den einfachen Pflanzen noch bei den seltenen in dem Glasschränkchen befand sich ein _Amanita muscaria_. Hermine stöhnte. Wie sollte sie diesen Trank jemals rechtzeitig fertig stellen, bevor der Morgen graute?

Sollte sie Neville nach der Zutat fragen, musste sie sich rechtfertigen, wofür sie diese brauchte. Ihre Augen suchten im Halbdunkel die Regale in dem Raum ab. Nirgends befanden sich weitere Kräuter und Pflanzen. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf ein winziges Kästchen, das in einem Regal stand und mit einem großen Totenkopf markiert war. Sollte etwa…?

Neugierig griff sie nach der Kiste und las die Aufschrift unter dem Totenkopf: ‚Gifte und Rauschmittel'. Sie schlug sich gegen die Stirn. Natürlich! Die letzte Zutat musste ein Rauschmittel oder Gift sein, was beides meistens gleichbedeutend war, es kam nur auf die richtige Dosierung an. Vieles was mit dem Unterbewusstsein zu tun hatte, wurde selbst in der Muggelwelt oft durch Rauschmittel ausgelöst. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete sie die kleine Kassette und durchsuchte die kleinen Beutelchen. Und da war es tatsächlich. Vorsichtig zog sie den Beutel heraus und hielt ihre leuchtende Zauberstabspitze direkt darüber. _‚Amanita muscaria - Fliegenpilz'_ stand in Nevilles sauberer Handschrift darauf.

Hermine schluckte.

Dieser Trank war tatsächlich alles andere als ungefährlich und sie beschloss mit der Zubereitung wirklich sehr gründlich zu sein. Sie hatte keine Lust Malfoy und sich selbst zu vergiften.

Stunden später verließ sie die Kerker von Hogwarts mit einem kleinen Fläschchen in der Hand. Eine klare geruchlose Flüssigkeit schwappte darin. Von dieser Tinktur erhoffte sie sich die Antwort auf ihre Fragen, die Malfoy ihr auf Grund des Fluches nicht geben konnte. Sorgen machte ihr jetzt nur noch eine Sache. In dem Buch stand, dass man einen persönlichen Gegenstand des anderen haben sollte, um besser in sein Unterbewusstsein eindringen zu können. Draco Malfoy hatte nichts Persönliches bei sich getragen und sie konnte ihm schließlich schlecht eine Haarsträhne abschneiden, ohne dass er es bemerken würde. Seine Kleidung hatte Dobby entsorgt. Er trug keinerlei Schmuck, den sie ihm hätte abnehmen könen. Seine Taschen waren leer gewesen, nachdem Amanda ihm den Zauberstab bereits auf dem Schlachtfeld abgenommen hatte.

Hermine lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Die schlaflose Nacht zeigte ihre ersten Auswirkungen. Was gab es persönlicheres als einen Zauberstab? Damit waren all ihre Probleme gelöst. Jetzt musste sie nur noch Malfoy irgendwie den Trank einflößen und dazu hatte sie einen Plan. Sie ging in die Küche hinunter zu Dobby. Sie wusste, dass die Hauselfen bereits geschäftig das Frühstück vorbereiteten, das in wenigen Stunden die Freunde und Patienten von Hogwarts erwartete. Die meisten Hauselfen sprangen erschrocken zurück, als sie die junge Hexe sahen, und ihre Nasen berührten bei der ergebenen Verbeugung fast den Boden.

„Ihr müsst euch nicht verbeugen. Ich bin nichts Besseres als ihr." sagte Hermine freundlich. Sie wollte für diese armen Geschöpfe keine Herrin sein, sondern lieber eine Vertrauensperson. Ein strahlender Hauself kam auf Hermine zugeeilt.

„Oh! Hermine Granger kommt Dobby in der Küche besuchen! Was für ein schöner Morgen für Dobby!" Er wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung der anderen Hauselfen. „Hermine Granger muss nicht traurig sein. Die anderen kennen Hermine Granger nicht, so wie Dobby Hermine Granger kennt. Sie wissen nichts von Hermine Grangers Großzügigkeit."

Er beugte sich Richtung Hermine und legte die Hand an den Mund, um in Hermines Richtung zu flüstern:

„Hermine Granger macht den anderen Hauselfen Angst. Aber nur weil die anderen Hauselfen nicht so intelligent sind wie Dobby. Deswegen wollen sie auch nicht die Kleidung nehmen, die Hermine Granger so lieb gestrickt hat vor Jahren."

Hermine lächelte als sie an diese misslungene Befreiungsaktion der Hauselfen zu ihrer Schulzeit dachte.

„Dobby kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Jeden! Hermine Granger muss nur sagen, welchen." Der Hauself grinste Hermine treuherzig an.

„Weißt Du noch, was Draco Malfoy zu seiner Schulzeit am liebsten morgens getrunken hat?" fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

Dobby verzog sein sowieso schon sehr faltiges Gesicht zu einer schmerzlichen Grimasse.

„Warum will Hermine Granger so viel über Draco Malfoy wissen? Alle Malfoys sind böse. Dobby hat sehr lange gelitten unter den Malfoys bis Harry Potter ihn befreit hat."

Hermine ging in die Hocke und nickte.

„Ich weiß, Dobby. Und ich danke dir, dass du mich warnen willst. Aber ich brauche sein Lieblingsgetränk, um sicher zu gehen, dass er das hier auch trinkt." Sie holte das Fläschchen aus ihrer Robe.

Dobby betrachtete es nachdenklich.

„Schon wieder Medizin für den Todesser?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und ihre langen hellbraunen Locken sprangen um ihre Schultern.

„Nein, dass hier ist ein Traumtrank. Ich will sehen, was Malfoy vor uns verbirgt."

Dobby starrte sie aus großen geweiteten Augen an. „Hermine Granger hat einen Traumtrank? Das ist gefährliche Schwarze Magie!"

„Keine Sorge, Dobby. Ich weiß, was ich tue. Ich muss wissen, was Malfoy vorhat, bevor das Ministerium ihn holt."

„Harry Potter wäre nicht glücklich, wenn er wüsste, was Hermine Granger macht."

„Genau deswegen sollst Du mir ja helfen, Dobby."

Der Hauself schaute sie fragend an.

„Du sollst dabei bleiben, wenn ich den Trank nehme. Und wenn Du merkst, dass irgendetwas seltsam ist und schief geht, musst du mich versuchen zu wecken. Bitte, Dobby?"

Dobby sah sie mit seinen großen Augen an und nickte langsam. „Dobby hilft Hermine Granger. Aber nur, damit er weiß, dass Hermine Granger nichts passiert."

Hermine lachte fröhlich und drückte dem kleinen Hauselfen einen dicken Kuss auf die faltige Wange. Dobby quietschte entsetzt auf und fasste sich mit der Hand an sein Gesicht, wo Hermine den Hauselfen geküsst hatte. Hätte Dobby rot werden können, so hätte Hermine geschworen, dass er nun glühte wie Feuer.

„Schokolade…" piepste der Hauself ein paar Oktaven höher als normal. „Draco Malfoy mochte immer heiße Schokolade!" Damit schnippte er mit den Fingern, und eine große Tasse mit heißer dampfender Schokolade schwebte vor Hermine in der Luft.

Hermine atmete tief durch. „Gut. Dann wollen wir mal." sagte sie nervös und goss die Hälfte der Phiole in die heiße Schokolade.

„Gib mir 10 Minuten, Dobby. Dann komm nach." gab sie die Anweisung an den noch immer völlig irritierten Hauselfen. Dieser nickte nur wortlos.

Eilig rannte Hermine zum Gryffindorturm. Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals, als sie durch das glitzernde Spinnennetz in den Schlafsaal trat. Malfoy war bereits wach und starrte sie überrascht an.

Hermine setzte sich an seine Bettkante und schwieg einen Moment lang um sich und ihre Stimme zu beruhigen.

„Guten Morgen, Draco." Ihre braunen Augen suchten seinen silberblauen. Er wich ihrem Blick nicht aus.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass Du auch ein Frühaufsteher bist." sagte sie und versuchte sich ein Lächeln abzuringen, um ihrer Aussage an Kraft zu verleihen, als sie mit ihrem Finger auf die schwebende Beobachtungskugel deutete, die nun wieder völlig unbedeckt vor Draco schwebte.

„Ich war schon in der Küche und habe bei Dobby gefrühstückt." Sie kicherte nervös. „Du erinnerst Dich sicher an Dobby?"

Malfoys Augen glitzerten unergründlich. Hermine räusperte sich.

„Jedenfalls dachte ich, dass Du vielleicht auch gerne eine heiße Schokolade hättest."

Sie hielt Malfoy mit zitternden Händen die Tasse entgegen und hoffte, dass er es nicht bemerkte. Draco blickte sie noch immer unverwandt an, aber streckte seine Hände aus, um ihr die Tasse abzunehmen. Aus Versehen trafen sich dabei ihre Finger. Die Berührung seiner glatten kühlen Haut erschreckte Hermine so sehr, dass sie die Tasse beinahe fallen ließ, aber Draco hielt sowohl die Tasse als auch ihre Hand fest.

Seine hypnotischen Augen starrten in ihre, als er kurz darauf ihre Finger losließ und Hermine den Atem holte, von dem sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn angehalten hatte. Eine verräterische Röte stieg ihr in die Wangen, aber trotzig unterbrach sie den Blickkontakt nicht, als ein seltsames Lächeln auf Malfoys Lippen erschien.

Malfoy nahm die Tasse am Henkel und führte den Becher zum Mund. Hermines Herzschlag begann zu rasen, und sie hoffte, dass Draco es nicht bemerkte. Aber Hermines Befürchtungen waren umsonst, die heiße Schokolade schien Draco Malfoy zu schmecken.

Die junge Hexe blieb stocksteif neben ihm sitzen und wartete angespannt darauf, dass der Trank zu wirken begann. Sie hatte schon Angst, dass sie etwas bei der Rezeptur verkehrt gemacht hatte, als sie hörte, wie die Tasse in Malfoys Händen auf der Untertasse zu wackeln begann und seine Augenlider zitterten. Sein ruhiger Blick, mit dem er sie vorhin gemustert hatte, war nun auf einmal glasig und verwirrt. Hermine konnte ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig die Tasse abnehmen, als er schlafend wie ein Stein auf die Kissen sank.

„Träum schön." murmelte sie nervös.

Hermine Granger stand auf und ging zu dem nächsten Bett, neben Malfoy. Aus dem Ärmel zog sie Malfoys Zauberstab, den sie auf dem Weg zum Schlafsaal noch schnell geholt hatte. Zögerlich entstöpselte sie die Phiole. Ihre linke Hand krallte sich um Dracos Zauberstab, als sie das Gefäß mit der anderen Hand an die Lippen führte.

„Jetzt kannst du noch zurück." sagte sie zu sich selbst.

Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf und leerte die glasklare Flüssigkeit in ihren Mund. Es schmeckte nach nichts. Sie schluckte.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis sie eine seltsame Schwere in ihren Gliedern spürte. Mühsam schwang sie ihre Beine auf das Bett und legte sich zurück. Ihre Augen waren schon fast geschlossen, als sie auf einmal Dobbys besorgtes Gesicht vor sich auftauchen sah. Sie versuchte ein dankbares Lächeln, das ihr kläglich misslang.

„Dobby ist da." hörte sie Dobbys Stimme aus weiter Ferne und spürte, wie er fürsorglich eine Decke über sie ausbreitete.

_Fortsetzung folgt_

_Dieses war der erste Streich und der zweite folgt sogleich (in den nächsten 48 Stunden ;) )_

Return to Top


	25. Kapitel 24

_Es tut mir leid, dass ihr so lange nichts mehr von mir gehört habt. Allerdings kann ich zu meiner Verteidigung sagen, dass ich Probleme mit ffnet hatte. Mein Kapitel 23 ist nach dem update im Nirwana verschwunden, und ich hoffe sehr, dass es in Kürze wieder auftaucht, wenn ich Kapitel 24 jetzt update. Umso glücklicher war ich, dass **wickienchen **und **BdW **doch noch das Kapitel lesen konnten und für mich reviewt haben. Dass aus den 48 Stunden nichts geworden ist tut mir schrecklich leid, aber ich konnte einfach nicht updaten. Super gefreut hat mich dann auch das Review von **nicolemalfoy160178 **zu Kapitel 23. Es freut mich, dass Du die Geschichte magst. Vielleicht liegt es tatsächlich an meinen 26 Jahren, dass Hermine und Draco etwas länger brauchen, um zueinander zu finden. Nun, vielleicht ändert sich das aber in Kürze... Hah! Es wird nichts verraten._

**Kapitel 24**

Hermine schnaubte verärgert. Ihr war irgendein Fehler unterlaufen. Der Traumtrank hatte versagt, denn sie fühlte sich wieder hellwach und spürte ihre Hand Malfoy's Zauberstab umklammern. Frustriert lockerte sie ihren Griff und mit einem seltsamen hohlen Klappern fiel der Stab zu Boden.

Überrascht riss sie die Augen auf. Der Stab hätte eigentlich unhörbar neben ihr auf die Matratze sinken sollen. Im ersten Moment sah sie gar nichts. Absolute Finsternis schien sie zu umgeben. Hermine bewegte sich vorsichtig und spürte auf einmal den harten Boden, auf dem sie lag. Ihre Hand tastete vorsichtig nach dem Untergrund, der unangenehm gegen ihre Wirbel drückte. Ihre Finger glitten über eine feuchte und schmierige Oberfläche, die sie an nasses verfaultes Moos auf glattem Stein erinnerte. Wenn Hermine es sich genau überlegte, roch es sogar vermodert. Der Trank hatte also doch nicht versagt. Sie befand sich in einer fremden Welt.

Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit. Sie begann zu erkennen, dass es sich um einen großen scheinbar leeren Raum handelte, in dem sie sich befand.

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf und dachte nach. Wenn der Trank funktioniert hatte und dies hier Malfoys Traum war, wo war dann Malfoy?

Sie blickte sich um, konnte aber nirgends etwas entdecken oder hören. Nur einzelne Tropfen schienen immer wieder von der Decke zu fallen und das laute Platschen hallte von den steinernen Wänden wieder. Hermine suchte mit der Hand nach Malfoys Zauberstab. Sie hielt es für ratsam, ihn bei sich zu behalten. Dies mochte eine Traumwelt sein, aber nach Malfoys unruhigem Schlaf der letzten Nächte zu urteilen, sollten es keine angenehmen Träume sein. Außerdem musste sie so schnell wie möglich einen Ausweg aus diesem seltsamen Verlies finden und nach Malfoy suchen, denn sie wusste nicht, wie lange der Traumtrank wirken würde. Und bis dahin wollte sie ihre Antworten gefunden haben. Hermine seufzte.

Plötzlich bewegte sich in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes etwas. Hermine zuckte zusammen als eine junge Kinderstimme kläglich fragte:

„Hallo? Ist da jemand? Mutter?"

Die Stimme zitterte und klang sehr zaghaft. Hermine überlegte was sie tun sollte. Alles in ihr schrie danach, auf diese verzweifelte Kinderstimme, die vielleicht einem fünfjährigen Jungen gehören mochte, zuzugehen. Hatte sich das Kind verlaufen? Denn welcher Unmensch konnte so ein kleines Kind an so einem schrecklichen Ort absichtlich zurück lassen? Aber sie erinnerte sich an die Warnung aus dem Buch, in dem sie das Rezept für den Traumtrank gefunden hatte. ‚_Wer durch den Traumtrank nur Informationen erlangen möchte, sollte sich im Traum des Opfers nicht zeigen, sondern nur beobachten, da ansonsten die Informationen durch die Handlungen verändert werden könnten.' _Hermine hielt also den Atem an und gab keinen Laut von sich. Sie wollte sehen was passieren würde.

Da sie sich in Dracos Traum befand, war sie sich sicher, dass dieser auch bald auftauchen würde. Aus der Ecke des Raumes erklang ein leises Wimmern und Schluchzen. Hermine ballte die Faust und musste sich immer wieder einreden, dass das hier nur in Malfoys Unterbewusstsein geschah und nicht in Wirklichkeit. Nach einer Weile verstummte das Schluchzen und die trostlose Stille trat wieder ein, nur unterbrochen durch das stete Platschen der Wassertropfen, die irgendwann unerträglich laut in Hermines Kopf zu hämmern begannen.

Endlich hörte sie Schritte. Das musste Draco Malfoy sein. So leise wie möglich zog sie sich in die andere hintere Ecke des Raumes zurück, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Eine fühlbare Spannung lag in dem Raum und schien von dem kleinen Jungen auszugehen. Hermine hörte ihn ängstlich aufschluchzen, als sich der Schlüssel im Schloss der Tür herumdrehte. Die Tür ging langsam auf und ein schwacher Lichtstrahl traf den modrigen und schimmeligen Boden. Eine große Gestalt mit langen Haaren und langem Umhang stand in der Tür. Hermine runzelte die Stirn, sie konnte gegen das plötzliche Licht nur seine Silhouette erkennen, aber dies war eindeutig nicht Draco Malfoy. Eine Stimme, die Hermine seit sie sie das erste Mal gehört hatte zutiefst verabscheute, durchschnitt die Stille.

„Nun?" fragte Lucis Malfoy in eisigem Ton.

Die winzige Kindergestalt aus der anderen Ecke des Raumes kroch langsam auf den Knien in Richtung Tür. Fast hätte Hermine aufgeschrien, als sie das verschmutzte aber deutlich im Licht schimmernde kurze weißblonde Haar sah, das den Kopf des kleinen Jungen umrahmte. Sie erkannte ihn sofort. Das war Draco! Hermine war die ganze Zeit mit Draco Malfoy in einem Raum gewesen und hatte es nicht verstanden. Lucius Malfoy trat einen harschen Schritt nach vorne und zerrte den Jungen, der leise wimmerte, am Arm nach oben.

„Ein Malfoy kriecht niemals auf seinen Knien! Hast Du gehört, Draco!" zischte er seinen zitternden Sohn an. „Niemals! Hast Du das verstanden?" Damit stieß er den Jungen wieder auf den Boden, der sich sofort unter Schmerzen versuchte aufzurappeln.

„Es tut mir…" begann seine kindliche Stimme, doch eine schallende Ohrfeige unterbrach ihn.

Lucius zog Draco hinter sich aus dem Raum und brüllte wutentbrannt.

„Also hast du nichts gelernt! Ein Malfoy entschuldigt sich auch nicht! Ein Malfoy steht zu seinen Taten! Ein Malfoy erträgt seine Strafen und er zeigt keinen Schmerz! Du bist verweichlicht, Draco! Du bist eine Schande für die ganze Familie. Reines Zaubererblut seit Jahrhunderten! Und nun ist es beschmutzt durch Deine Erniedrigung vor einem Hauself! Einem Hauself! Und du entschuldigst Dich schon wieder!"

Draco Malfoy stand zitternd vor seinem grausamen Vater, der wütend auf den Jungen starrte.

„Wenn ich Dich noch einmal erwische, dass Du Dich bei irgendjemandem entschuldigst, wirst Du den Rest Deines Lebens in dem Verlies verbringen und ich habe die längste Zeit meines Lebens einen Sohn gehabt. Ist das klar?"

„Ja, Sir." flüsterte der Junge kaum hörbar und folgte seinem Vater, der erhobenen Hauptes davon schritt. Draco drehte sich noch einmal um. Seine kindlichen großen silberblauen Augen irrten durch das Dunkle des Raumes und als sie Hermine trafen, gab es ihr einen Stich durch das Herz. Er konnte sie nicht gesehen haben, aber er hatte ihre Anwesenheit gespürt.

Sie wartete einen Moment und rappelte sich dann auf. Ihr ganzer Körper war von einer Gänsehaut überzogen und das rührte nicht von der Kälte her. War das hier tatsächlich nur ein wirrer Traum? Oder waren das hier echte Erinnerungen von Draco Malfoy, die er nachts immer wieder durchlebte? Hermine schluckte. Sie hatte viel erwartet von diesem Traum, aber nicht das.

War das hier Draco Malfoys Kindheit gewesen? Sie dachte an Lucius Malfoy und seine grausame Art. Ja, dies hier konnte sehr gut Malfoys Vergangenheit sein. Und wenn dies der Fall sein sollte, vielleicht konnte sie dann ein klein wenig besser verstehen, warum der aus ihm geworden war, den sie seit ihrer Schulzeit so verabscheut hatte. Ihr Hass auf Lucius Malfoy, den jetzigen Anführer der Todesser, stieg ins Unermessliche. Was musste man für ein herzloser Mensch sein, einem kleinen Kind so etwas anzutun, seinem eigenen Sohn.

Leise schlich Hermine aus dem Verlies, um sich in einem Gang wieder zu finden, ebenso düster und unangenehm, wie der Raum, aus dem sie eben kam. Einzelne Fackeln brannten an der Wand und tauchten die hohen Steinwände in ein unheimliches Licht.

Langsam ging sie weiter. Sie sah sich ängstlich um. Wo war Lucius Malfoy mit seinem kleinen Sohn hin verschwunden?

Vorsichtig öffnete sie eine Tür und lugte in den Raum. Es schien ein weiteres Verlies zu sein. Es war leer. Rostige Ketten und Fesseln hingen an der Wand. Da hörte Hermine wieder Stimmen.

Mit pochendem Herzen schlüpfte sie in den Raum hinein und betete darum, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Die Stimmen schienen aus dem Nebenraum zu kommen. Angewidert legte Hermine ihr Ohr an den glitschigen Stein der Wand, um besser zu verstehen, was gesprochen wurde.

„Du undankbarer Versager! Du hast den Dunklen Lord enttäuscht, also hast Du auch mich enttäuscht!" brüllte erneut die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy.

„Aber Vater…" setzte die Stimme eines jungen Mannes an; eines jungen Mannes, der kaum dem Schulalter entwachsen war. Eine Stimme, die Hermine noch sehr gut Erinnerung hatte. Es war Draco Malfoy in seinen jungen Jahren mit vielleicht siebzehn, als Hermine ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, bevor er zum Todesser wurde. In Hogwarts, in der Nacht, als Dumbledore den Tod fand.

„Wage es nicht mir zu widersprechen, Du Enttäuschung von einem Sohn! Dafür wirst du bezahlen! **Crucio!**"

Ein stumpfer Schlag traf gegen die Wand, als wäre ein Körper von der anderen Seite dagegen geschmissen worden. Hermine schloss kurz die Augen. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, wessen Körper dort gegen den Stein geklatscht war. Sicherlich nicht der von Lucius Malfoy.

Die keuchende Stimme mit der sie Draco antworten hörte, bestätigte ihre Befürchtung.

„Ich bin doch jetzt Todesser, Vater! Der Dunkle Lord hat mich als Gefolgsmann aufgenommen!" hustete er.

„Du hast versagt! Du hast Deinen Auftrag nicht erfüllt… Du lebst nur noch, weil Du mein Sohn bist und der Dunkle Lord mir vertraut, dass ich Dich zu Vernunft bringen werde! Oh glaub mir, Draco, Lord Voldemort weiß genau, was für ein Schwächling Du bist."

„Ich habe Snape getötet…" Dracos Stimme klang leblos bei diesem Satz. Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Draco hatte Snape getötet? Nie hatten die Freunde herausbekommen, wer Harry die Rache für Dumbledores Tod genommen hatte. Es war also Draco gewesen.

„Um dein eigenes lächerliches Leben zu retten! Das macht Dich zu keinem Todesser, Draco! Dein Bedauern über seinen Tod zeigt mir das. Aber glaube mir, Du wirst einer von uns werden. Die Jahre in Azkaban waren verschwendete Zeit. Aber nun bin ich zurück und Du wirst erfahren, was es beudetet, ein wahrer Anhänger des Dunklen Lords zu sein!"

Noch einmal klatschte etwas gegen die Wand und schnelle Schritte verließen den Nebenraum. Hermines Gedanken rasten. Draco Malfoy war gezwungen worden ein Todesser zu werden? Aber wie konnte das sein? Wie passte das mit dem herzlosen Mann zusammen, der unzählige unschuldige Menschen getötet hatte? Was hatte ihn zu dem Zauberer werden lassen, den alle Welt fürchtete. Draco Malfoy war die rechte Hand seines grausamen Vaters und bekleidete den zweithöchsten Rang in der unglückseligen Hierarchie der Todesser. Und trotzdem konnte sie nicht mehr nur den gefühllosen Mörder in ihm sehen. Wieso sonst quälten ihn Nacht für Nacht diese Albträume und Erinnerungen? Hermine drängt den aufsteigenden Zorn auf die gewissenlosen Todesser zurück. Sie wusste, in dem Raum neben ihr befand sich ein Junge, der vermutlich verletzt war, der von seinem eigenen Vater verraten worden war.

Es war mehr Ungerechtigkeit, als Hermine ertragen konnte. Die junge Hexe dachte nicht mehr an die Warnung vor dem Eingreifen in die Handlung eines Traumes. Sie trat entschlossen durch die Tür und huschte in den Nebenraum.

Einen Moment blieb sie erschrocken stehen, als sie den Jungen auf dem Boden sitzen sah. Er hatte seine Knie angezogen und lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf an das modrige Mauerwerk. Blut rann aus seiner Nase und über seiner Augenbraue war eine tiefe Wunde. Draco atmete schwer. Hermine ging einen Schritt näher.

„Draco?" fragte sie zaghaft.

Sein Blick schoss erschrocken zu ihr auf. Ein paar Sekunden fixierte er sie starr.

„Granger?" fragte er mit rauer Stimme

Hermine ging vor ihm in die Hocke. Verwirrt zuckte sie zusammen, als er plötzlich anfing, hysterisch zu lachen.

„Bei Merlin. Jetzt träume ich schon von Dir! Ausgerechnet von allen Plagegeistern tauchst Du in meinen Träumen auf. Langt es denn nicht, dass Du schon am Tag ständig mir auf die Nerven gehst?"

Etwas in seiner Stimme war anders und widersprach dem, was er soeben gesagt hatte. Seine Stimme klang… dankbar? Hermine lächelte. Aus ihrer Robe zog sie ein Taschentuch, von dem sie sicher war, dass sie es vor dem Einschlafen nicht bei sich gehabt hatte. Aber immerhin war dies ein Traum, oder nicht? Vorsichtig tupfte sie das Blut von seiner Wunde an der Augenbraue.

Draco ließ es geschehen und beobachtete sie nachdenklich.

„Was tust Du hier, Granger?" fragte er plötzlich und seine Hand griff nach ihrem Arm und hielt ihn fest. Dafür, dass er noch so schmal und jung war, war sein Griff hart und unnachgiebig. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Du meinst." sagte sie vorsichtig. In Dracos Augen begann es auf einmal gefährlich zu funkeln.

„Ich träume Dich nicht, nicht wahr? Du hast irgendwie einen Weg gefunden, in meine Träume einzudringen."

Hermine schwieg. Draco lachte bitter.

„Ich verstehe… Die heiße Schokolade. Da war irgendetwas drin. Wie konnte ich tatsächlich glauben, dass Du zu mir nett sein wolltest, Granger? Schließlich sind wir ja Feinde, oder nicht?"

Hermine blickte stumm in seine glitzernden silbernen Augen.

„Weißt Du… für einen kleinen Moment hatte ich geglaubt, Du wärst anders als die anderen. Einen winzigen Moment lang hatte ich gehofft…"

Er ließ Hermine so abrupt los, dass sie rückwärts strauchelte und sich gerade so auffangen konnte. Sie stand auf und blickte Malfoy irritiert an. Auch er hatte sich erhoben, selbst in dem Körper des Teenagers, der vor ihr stand, überragte er sie bereits um einen ganzen Kopf. Was hatte Draco eben gesagt? Was hatte er von ihr erhofft? Dass sie anders sei als die anderen? Ja, sie war anders, das wusste sie. Sie wollte diesen Krieg nicht, sie hatte ihn nie gewollt. Sie sah nicht nur den Feind in ihm. Sie begann ihn zu verstehen und hinter seine Fassade zu blicken. Sie würde es ihm beweisen. Sie würde ihm die Wahrheit sagen.

„Ja, ich bin tatsächlich hier und sehe was Du träumst." sagte sie ruhig und ihr Blick erwiderte den seinen trotzig.

„Und gefällt Dir was Du siehst, Granger?" fragte Draco kalt.

„Es… Draco… Niemand darf Dich so behandeln… niemand." stotterte Hermine, unfähig auszudrücken, welches Grauen Dracos Vergangenheit in ihr auslöste.

Draco lachte schallend. Seine Hand schoss nach vorne und umschloss ihren schmalen Hals. Er drängte sie zurück gegen die Wand. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt und seine Augen funkelten bedrohlich. Sie konnte seinen Schweiß riechen, der sich mit dem Blut vermischte, das stetig von seiner Augenbraue tropfte.

„Deine Sorge ist rührend. Aber Du kommst damit über zwanzig Jahr zu spät, Schlammblut."

Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und drehte Hermine den Rücken zu. Hermine musste die Tränen unterdrücken, als sie verstand, dass Malfoy Recht hatte. Das was sie soeben als Gegenwart erlebte, war bereits seine Vergangenheit. Wenn sie es gewusst hätte, vielleicht hätte sie… Vielleicht wäre alles anders…

„Es tut mir leid." flüsterte sie.

Draco fuhr auf dem Absatz herum.

„Es tut Dir leid? Ich will dein beschissenes Mitleid nicht, Schlammblut! Ich will, dass Du verschwindest aus meinem Leben! Hau ab!"

Hermine starrte mit entsetzten Augen auf den wütenden Draco von vor zehn Jahren, der sie anbrüllte.

„Vielleicht hättest Du den kleinen Jungen retten können! Aber mich kannst Du mit deinem schwächlichen Getue um Gerechtigkeit und deinem lächerlichen Glauben an das Gute im Menschen nicht mehr retten, Granger, so wie Du es immer wieder versucht hast in den letzten Jahren bei all den anderen, bei dem kleinen Mädchen, Tochter von Todessern, die du großgezogen hast. Du kannst diesen Draco nicht retten und den in deiner Welt auch nicht!"

„Was..? Woher weißt Du…?" Dann war es ihr auf einmal klar. „Du hast mein Tagebuch gelesen!" rief sie empört aus.

„Und wenn schon, Schlammblut." Malfoy kam wieder einige Schritte auf sie zu. „Denkst Du Deine Gedanken hätten mich interessiert? Denkst Du, mich würde interessieren, was ein Schlammblut fühlt? Welten trennen uns! Wie willst du mich retten? Sag mir das, Schlammblut!" Er atmete schwer und hustete, ein Schwall roten Blutes kam über seine Lippen. Verärgert wischte er das Blut mit seinem Handrücken ab und starrte auf Hermine. „Tu Dir selbst einen Gefallen und hör einmal auf diese klägliche Entschuldigung eines Zauberers, Weasly. Er hat Recht. Ich bin Dein Feind! Verstehst Du! Ich bin Dein Feind! Lass mich in Ruhe! Lass mich doch endlich in Ruhe! Es ist zu spät für mich! Es ist zu spät."

Hermine spürte wie die Tränen ihr in die Augen stiegen. Sie wich ein paar Schritte vor dem jähzornigen Draco zurück und schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Es ist niemals zu spät, Draco." sagte sie unter Schluchzen.

Damit lief sie aus dem Verlies und rannte den Gang entlang. Alles in ihr drehte sich, sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Das war nicht geplant gewesen. Draco Malfoy hätte niemals erfahren dürfen, dass sie in seinem Unterbewusstsein nach Antworten suchte. Hermine hatte sich alles ganz einfach vorgestellt und nun war alles so kompliziert.

Der Boden unter ihren Füßen hatte sich plötzlich geändert. Glatter Marmorboden bedeckte den Flur, durch den sie rannte. Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte. Wo war sie? Wo war dieser grausige Keller mit den Verliesen? Sie dreht sich in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war, aber sie konnte kein Verlies mehr erkennen. Sie befand sich in einer großen Halle. Die Einrichtung war luxuriös aber kalt. Es erinnerte sie an riesige unheimliche Grabkammer. Es gab nur einen Ort, den Hermine sich so vorstellen konnte. Dies musste Malfoy Manor sein. Langsam drehte sie sich um ihre eigene Achse und starrte auf die riesigen Kronleuchter an der Decke, die im Mondlicht eiskalt glänzten.

Und dann hörte sie sie wieder: Lucius Malfoys grausame Stimme, die sie nun noch mehr hasste als je in ihrem Leben zuvor.

„Du hast wohl vergessen, wem Dein Leben gehört!" brüllte Lucius unüberhörbar. Es kam keine Antwort.

„Antworte gefälligst, wenn ich mit Dir rede!"

„Ja, Sir." antwortete eine distanzierte Stimme eines Mannes in ihrem Alter, die sie nicht kannte, aber ihr trotzdem vertraut vorkam. Neugierig schlich Hermine näher.

Die Tür des Zimmers war nur angelehnt, und sie konnte durch den Spalt in den Raum sehen, der einem Salon ähnelte. Ein Kamin brannte in dem Raum, der mit dunkelgrünem Stoff ausgekleidet war und Portraits von vielen bösartigen dreinblickenden Menschen waren daran befestigt. Alle hatten hellblondes fast weißes Haar.

Ein großer junger Mann mit kinnlangen weißblonden Haaren stand vor einem ebenfalls weißblonden älteren Mann, dessen Haare weit über die Schulter reichten. Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein. Das war der erwachsene Draco Malfoy mit seinem Vater.

Die Erkenntnis kam überraschend. Soeben hatte sie das erste Mal Dracos Stimme gehört, die er wohl als erwachsener Mann hatte. Seine Stimme war tief und fest gewesen. Die wenigen Worte, die er gesprochen hatte, erinnerte Hermine an die Entschlossenheit und Ruhe Harrys, die dieser stets ausstrahlte. Draco wendete den Kopf und schien zur Tür zu blicken. Hermine hielt den Atem an. Hatte er sie entdeckt? Hermine betrachtete ihn genau. Er schien nicht viel jünger zu sein, als der Mann, der sich zur Zeit in ihrer Obhut befand. Das hier musste sich kurz vor ihrer Begegnung abgespielt haben.

„Hast Du Deinen Auftrag wie aufgetragen ausgeführt?"

„Nein, Vater." antwortete Draco ruhig und seine Augen starrten immer noch auf den Türspalt hinter dem sich Hermine verbarg.

„Und warum hast Du das nicht getan?" Lucius Stimme hatte einen bedrohlich leisen Ton angenommen.

„Ich dachte…"

Lucius Malfoy schlug seinem Sohn mit der geballten Faust in das Gesicht. Draco zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als der Schlag ihn traf, sondern starrte unverwandt weiter in Hermines Richtung.

„Genau das ist dein Fehler, Draco. Du denkst! Du sollst nicht denken, du sollst nur tun was man dir aufträgt. Was **ich** dir auftrage. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Vater." antwortete Draco. Ein seltsames Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und Hermine wusste, dass es ihr galt.

„Ich werde Dich wohl wieder einmal daran erinnern müssen, wem deine Loyalität einzig und allein gilt, mein Junge."

Lucius Malfoy ging zum Feuer und zog einen seltsamen Schürhaken aus dem Feuer. Die glühende Spitze hatte die Form einer Schlange.

„Weißt Du was die Muggel früher mit ihrem wertvollsten Besitz machten, da sie keine Schutzzauber darauf legen konnten?"

Draco wandte den Blick immer noch nicht seinem Vater zu, der den Schürhaken mit dem glühenden Eisenende zufrieden betrachtete.

„Sie haben ihn markiert, Draco. Sie haben ihn unwiderruflich markiert. Und genau das werde ich nun auch mit dir tun. Ich werde dich markieren, wie die Muggel es mit ihrem Vieh tun."

Dracos Lächeln wurde breiter. Hermine stieß die Tür einen kleinen Spalt weiter auf, um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, sie besser zu sehen. Seine silbernen Augen funkelten im Widerschein des Feuers und Hermine sah, dass nicht nur sein Mund, sondern auch seine Augen lächelten. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie lächelte zurück. Einen Moment war Hermine wie gebannt und konnte den Blick nicht von dem jungen Mann lösen, der sie so offen und scheinbar herzlich anlächelte. Fast hatte sie übersehen, dass Lucius Malfoy den glühenden Schürhaken in der Hand hielt und damit auf Dracos Brust deutete. Sie wollte eine Warnung ausrufen, doch Draco schüttelte unmerklich mit dem Kopf. Hermine nickte und schloss die Augen, als sie sah, wie Lucius Malfoy den Schürhaken mit voller Wucht auf Dracos Brust drückte. Sie roch verschmorten Stoff und verbrannte Haut. Einzelne große Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Als sie wagte wieder hinzublicken, stand Draco Malfoy schwer atmend an der gleichen Stelle, wo er davor auch gestanden hatte. Der Stoff seiner Robe schwelte noch immer über seine Brust. Seine Augen waren nun geschlossen.

„Sehr gut Draco." lobte die kalte Stimme seines Vaters. „Jetzt lass es uns noch einmal klarstellen. Wem gehört Dein Leben?"

„Dir, Vater. Dir und den Todessern."

Lucius nickte scheinbar zufrieden.

„Gut. Wirst Du ohne zu fragen, Deine Befehle ausführen?"

„Ja, Vater."

„Wirst Du noch einmal das Leben eines Schlammblutes verschonen? Aus welchen Gründen auch immer?"

Es kam keine Antwort von Draco. Er hatte wieder die Augen geöffnet und er blickte Hermine an. War Traurigkeit in seinem Blick? Oder war es Hilflosigkeit? Hermine wusste es nicht.

„Draco! Du sollst mir antworten!" Lucius Stimme war eine einzige Drohung.

Draco schloss die Augen und schwieg.

„Das wirst du mir büßen!" brüllte der ältere Mann und trat seinem Sohn in die Magengrube, sodass er gegen das kleine Tischchen knallte, dass in der Nähe stand und zu Boden fiel. Er blieb bewegungslos auf den harten Fliesen liegen.

„Warum wehrst Du Dich nicht… Du bist doch viel stärker als er…" flüsterte Hermine entsetzt.

Mühsam stemmte sich der junge Zauberer hoch, doch noch bevor er sich wieder aufrichten konnte, hatte der vor Wut rasende Lucius seinen Zauberstab aus der Robe gerissen und schrie:

„**Cruci…"**

„Nein!" rief Hermine und rannte ohne weiter zu überlegen zwischen Draco und seinen Vater. Draco hatte für diese Nacht genug gelitten. Sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen.

„Hermine, nicht…" Draco versuchte sie noch wegzustoßen, doch der Fluch hatte bereits Lucius Zauberstab verlassen und raste unaufhaltsam auf Hermine zu. Sie lächelte Draco nur an und schloss die Augen. Doch der Schmerz des Folterfluches, den sie erwartete, traf sie nicht. Irritiert öffnete Hermine die Augen, als sie statt des Schmerzes Wind auf ihrer Haut verspürte. Sie blickte sich um und der Atem stockte ihr. Vor ihr stand wieder der junge Draco Malfoy in seiner Schuluniform mit gezücktem Zauberstab, den er mit zitterndem Arm auf… Albus Dumbledore gerichtet hatte!

Hermine keuchte entsetzt.

„Draco?"

„Keine Sorge, Hermine. Ich muss Dumbledore nur töten. Dann ist es vorbei. Dann wache ich auf. So ist das jede Nacht." Malfoys Stimme war leer und monoton.

„Du musst ihn nicht töten… Es gibt bestimmt noch einen anderen Weg." Hermine trat neben Malfoy, ihr nervöser Blick huschte zu ihrem ehemaligen Direktor, der sie ruhig aber geschwächt anlächelte. Draco schüttelte verzweifelt mit dem Kopf.

„Es gibt keinen anderen Weg! Ich habe es alles schon ausprobiert. Ich träume das hier jede Nacht, verstehst Du? Und wenn ich ihn nicht töte, dann hört dieser Traum niemals auf. Ich weiß es. Es ist meine Strafe, weil ich damals versagt habe, weil ich den Befehl des Dunklen Lords nicht ausgeführt habe!"

Hermine stellte sich direkt vor Draco und blickte ihm in die Augen, in denen ungeweinte Tränen standen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine, die den Zauberstab hielt.

„Der Traum wird aufhören. Bitte glaub mir." redete sie sanft auf den Jungen ein, der sie unsicher anblickte. Zögerlich senkte er die Hand mit dem Zauberstab. Hermine lächelte erleichtert.

„Ich werde ein Mittel gegen diese Träume finden. Ich verspreche es Dir."

Draco nickte und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor." murmelte er und lächelte zaghaft. „Dies ist zwar nur ein Traum und in tausenden anderen Träumen habe ich sie getötet. Aber bitte, entschuldigen Sie."

Der Direktor lächelte schwach aber herzlich und seine hellen Augen glitzerten vor Vergnügen, als er antwortete. „Keine Ursache, mein Junge, keine Ursache." Dann wandte er sich Hermine zu. „Und Ihnen vielen Dank, Miss Granger."

Hermine lächelte schwach. Es war seltsam, Professor Dumbledore hier vor sich stehen zu sehen, wo sie doch wusste, dass er seit Jahren tot war. Jetzt erst spürte sie, wie sie in all den Jahren den weisen Rat von Harrys Mentor vermisst hatte. Doch urplötzlich wandte sich Dumbledore von ihnen ab, winkte noch einmal freundlich und sprang über die Brüstung.

Hermine schrie auf und rannte zur Mauerkante. Tief unten am Boden sah sie Dumbledores zerschmetterten Körper liegen. Sie keuchte von purem Entsetzen geschüttelt.

„Warum?" Die Frage kam tonlos über ihre Lippen.

Zwei Hände legten sich fest um ihre Schultern und begannen sie zu rütteln. Sie drehte sich um, doch Draco stand weit von ihr entfernt mit gesenktem Kopf und sein Zauberstab lag am Boden. Wieder schüttelten sie Hände heftig an der Schulter. Und da verstand sie, dass jemand versucht sie zu wecken.

„Nein!" rief sie und Dracos Kopf fuhr hoch. Hermine streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Er wollte danach greifen, doch das Schütteln wurde heftiger und um Hermine begann es schwarz zu werden und sich zu drehen.

„Bitte geh nicht! Lass mich hier nicht alleine!" hörte sie auf einmal die Stimme des fünfjährigen Dracos schluchzend rufen. Sie wollte antworten, aber es kam nur noch ein Krächzen aus ihrer Kehle.

Hermine schlug die Augen auf. Vor ihr war das besorgte Gesicht eines Hauselfen und Dobbys große Kulleraugen blickten sie ängstlich an.

„Hermine Granger hat geschrien. Deswegen hat Dobby sie geweckt. Geht es Miss Granger gut?"

Hermine nickte und sprang hastig aus dem Bett. Kurz drohten ihre Beine unter ihr wegzuknicken, doch als sie Draco sah, wie er sich noch immer im Schlaf wand, kehrten ihre Kräfte urplötzlich zurück. Sie hatte ihm versprochen, ihm zu helfen und sie würde ihm helfen. Sie eilte zu ihm hinüber und fing ihn ebenfalls an heftig zu schütteln.

„Draco! Draco, wach auf!" rief sie und verfluchte innerlich das starke Schlafmittel, das im Traumtrank enthalten war. Immer wieder rief sie ihn beim Namen und schüttelte den jungen Zauberer bis seine Augenlider nach Minuten aufflatterten. Sein Blick war verwirrt, als er Hermine erkannte. Eine Weile starrten sie sich einfach nur schweigend an. Dann überkam Hermine ein Gedanke. Hastig zog sie den Pullover, den Draco trug, am Kragen hinunter, bis sie seine nackte Brust sah. Ihre Augen suchten nach etwas, dass ihr vorher nicht aufgefallen war.

Da entdeckte sie es. Eine hellweiße wülstige Narbe in der Form einer Schlange prangte auf seiner Haut. Es war die Stelle, an die Lucius Malfoy in dem Traum den seltsamen Schürhaken gedrückt hatte. Es war also tatsächlich alles wahr gewesen. Diese Albträume waren Dracos Erinnerungen an seine Vergangenheit.

Vorsichtig griff Hermine nach Dracos Hand, um ihm klar zu machen, dass es vorbei war. Er zuckte nicht zurück, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Hermine drückte seine Hand etwas fester und suchte nach den passenden Worten.

„Ich… Du… ich will nicht, dass du… Das kann so nicht weitergehen." presste sie schließlich heraus.

Zu ihrer Überraschung spürte sie auf einmal Dracos große Hand auf ihrer Wange und wie er ihr mit seinem Daumen sanft eine glitzernde Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischte. Diese fast zärtliche Geste war zu viel für Hermines aufgewühlte Gefühle. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten, die ihr plötzlich stumm in Strömen über die Haut rannen. Zögerlich legte Draco den anderen Arm um sie, als hätte er so etwas noch nie getan. Dann zog er Hermine näher an sich heran und bettete ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Hermine ließ es mit sich geschehen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, so viel von Draco in den letzten Stunden oder Minuten erfahren zu haben, dass ihr diese Nähe zwischen ihnen beiden nur natürlich erschien.

Er hatte Schreckliches erlebt und diese Nacht hatte sie mit ihm gelitten. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüfte und so saßen sie dort minutenlang und gaben sich einander Trost und Wärme.

Nach einer Weile versiegten ihren Tränen und sie wurde sich bewusst, dass sie mit ihrem Kopf direkt über Dracos Herz lag, das laut und gleichmäßig aber deutlich schneller als normal in seiner Brust schlug. Verlegen setzte sie sich auf und blickte in die silbernen Augen des Mannes, den sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben richtig wahrnahm, so hatte sie das Gefühl. Ohne zu überlegen strich sie eine lose blonde Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht und lächelte.

„Weißt Du. Wenigstens können wir nun sagen, dass wir wieder quitt sind."

Sie sah wie Verwirrung in seine Augen stieg. Hermine kicherte leise.

„Nunja. Immerhin hast Du auch mein Tagebuch gelesen und kennst meine Vergangenheit, jetzt kenn ich auch Deine. Ich denke, das war ein fairer Tausch."

Draco lächelte.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, dass Draco ihr nicht antworten konnte. Noch deutlich klang seine Stimme in ihrem Ohr, als er sie vor dem Folterfluch seines Vater schützen wollte: _„Hermine, nicht…". _

Sie blickte in seine Augen und sie wusste, dass er nicht sprechen musste, um ihr zu sagen, was er dachte. Sie sah seinen Blick, der nicht abweisend und kalt war, wie sonst, sondern ein intensives warmes Glühen in sich trug. Sie spürte, dass er auch die Veränderung bemerkte, die die letzten Geschehnisse zwischen ihnen hervorgerufen hatte. Sie waren sich nicht mehr fremd, sie wussten mehr voneinander, als sie sich hätten jemals träumen lassen. Sie konnte ihm nicht einmal übel nehmen, dass er ihr Tagebuch gelesen hatte, schließlich hatte sie sich auch ungefragt in seine Erinnerungen begeben.

Sie schloss die Augen, als sie an die grausamen Erlebnisse aus Dracos Vergangenheit dachte, die er Nacht für Nacht scheinbar wieder erlebt hatte. Was würde sie darum geben, um diese Bürde von ihm zu nehmen.

Plötzlich spürte sie Dracos unregelmäßigen Atem heiß auf ihrer Haut. Erschrocken öffnete sie die Augen. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem und eine seltsame Wildheit stand in seinem funkelnden Blick. Hermine wollte zurückweichen, aber seine silbernen Augen wirkten auf sie hypnotisierend und sie bewegte sich kein Stück.

Sie sah seinen Blick über ihr Gesicht wandern und an ihren Lippen hängen bleiben. Das Herz schlug Hermine bis zum Hals, das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und eine eiserne Klammer legte sich um ihre Brust und schnürte ihr den Atem ab.

Sie wollte es nicht, sie wollte die rettende Distanz zwischen sie beide bringen, aber ihr Körper gehorchte ihrem Verstand nicht. Und dann spürte sie Dracos heiße Lippen auf ihrem Mund. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihr, als sie seinen leidenschaftlichen Kuss erwiderte. Einen Moment lang vergaß sie ihre Umgebung, vergaß ihre jahrelange Feindschaft mit Draco Malfoy und vergaß Ron.

Ron.

Entsetzt löste sie sich aus Dracos Umarmung und stieß ihn zurück. Sein erst irrtierter und dann verletzter Blick traf sie ins Herz und ihr schlechtes Gewissen, das sie bei dem Gedanken an Ron bekommen hatte, vergrößerte sich nun umso mehr.

Was hatte sie getan? Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht? Sie war mit Ronald Weasley, dem Mann den sie liebte verlobt, und sie küsste ausgerechnet ihren Feind!

Hermine sprang vom Bett auf. Sie blickte um sich. Dobby war verschwunden, stellte sie erleichtert fest. Sie hofft, dass er diese letzten Augenblicke nicht mitbekommen hatte. Vielleicht konnte sie noch Schlimmeres verhindern. Rückwärts ging sie zum Portrait und blickte auf Draco Malfoy, der sie entgeistert anstarrte und eine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. Hermine konnte seinen Blick nicht länger ertragen und sie rannte ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum.

Sie schmiss sich auf ein Sofa in dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war noch früher Morgen, noch niemand war wach. Sie wusste nicht, wo Ron die Nacht verbracht hatte, nachdem sie beide sich am letzten Abend so gestritten hatten. Und Hermine war glücklich ihn nicht anzutreffen. War das wirklich erst vor wenigen Stunden passiert? Es erschien ihr Tage her.

Sie war zutiefst verstört. Wieso hatte Draco so eine unglaubliche Anziehungskraft auf einmal auf sie? War es tatsächlich Mitleid, wie er ihr im Traum vorgeworfen hatte? Oder war es der Blick auf seine Seele, den sie heute nacht erhascht hatte? Hatte Draco Malfoy überhaupt noch eine Seele? Hatte er nicht selber gesagt, dass es für ihn zu spät sei? Und was war mit Ron? Hatte sie nun Ron betrogen? Sie wusste, dass sie Ron liebte. Sie wusste dass es so richtig war. Ron würde es nicht ertragen können, zu wissen, dass sie ausgerechnet Malfoy geküsst hatte. Malfoy, den Feind seit ihrer Schulzeit? Aber war Draco überhaupt noch ihr Feind? War er es jemals gewesen?

Hermine weinte lautlos. Wer konnte ihr in dieser Situation einen Ratschlag geben? Derjenige, der ihr sonst in allen schwierigen Lebenssituationen weiter half, war Harry. Aber sie konnte damit unmöglich zu Harry gehen. Das würde selbst er nicht verstehen. Aber alleine würde sie niemals eine Antwort auf all ihre Fragen finden. Und da erinnerte sie sich an jemanden, den sie erst vor kurzem gesehen hatte. Sie machte sich auf den Weg.

Hermine sah sich im Büro des Schulleiters um. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Noch immer standen die seltsamsten Gerätschaften in dem Raum herum. Nur eine feine Staubschicht hatte sich über alles ausgebreitet. Die wenigen Hauselfen, die verblieben waren, schafften es nicht mehr das riesige Schloss völlig sauber zu halten.

Hermine trat an Dumbledores Denkarium heran, in dem die seltsame Flüssigkeit sich seltsam silbern drehte und verwirbelte.

Hermine wusste das Harry das Denkarium von Dumbledore oft benutzt hatte in der Zeit, als der Kampf gegen Voldemort seinen Höhepunkt gefunden hatte. Nächte hatte Harry hier verbracht, um nach irgendwelchen nützlichen Informationen zu suchen. Aber nie hatte er erzählt, was er in Dumbledores Erinnerungen gefunden hatte.

„Miss Granger." grüßte die freundliche Stimme des ehemaligen Schulleiters. Hermine drehte sich um, und lächelte das Portrait von Dumbledore an.

„Professor Dumbledore! Wie schön sie zu sehen. Und sie auch Professor McGonagall!"

Hermine nickte dem Portrait, das direkt neben Dumbledore hing, zu. Professor MacGonagall winkte erfreut zurück.

„Es ist schon eine ganze Weile her, dass wir uns gesehen haben, Miss Granger. Was führt sie zu uns? Suchen sie etwas?" Dumbledore betrachtete Hermine aus seinem Rahmen interessiert.

„Um genau zu sein, Sir. Ich suche sie." Hermine seufzte.

„Mich? Oh, das erwärmt das Herz eines alten Lehrers." Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr hinter seiner kleinen Brille zu. „Aber was kann ich für sie tun, Miss Granger. Meine Fähigkeiten halten sich im Rahmen." Er deutete mit gespieltem Seufzen auf seinen Portraitrahmen.

Hermine musste über sein Wortspiel kichern und wischte sich die letzten Tränenspuren von den Wangen.

„Ah, so gefallen sie mir schon viel besser, mein Kind. Sie sollten öfter lachen. Es macht das Leben so viel erträglicher." McGonagall nickte zu dem letzten Satz von Dumbledore zustimmend.

„Professor Dumbledore. Ich hatte gehofft, sie können mir vielleicht eine Frage beantworten."

Eine kleine Sorgenfalte zeichnete sich auf Dumbledores Stirn ab, als er den Finger an seine Lippen legte.

„Ich kann ihnen nichts versprechen, Hermine. Aber bitte versuchen Sie es."

Hermine holte tief Luft.

„Professor, ich habe mich gewundert, woran man erkennen kann, ob jemand böse oder gut ist. Oder ob jemand der böse ist, dies von Natur ist, oder ob er auch dazu gezwungen worden sein kann. Gibt es für so einen Menschen noch Hoffnung?"

McGonagall und Dumbledore tauschten schnelle Blicke. Dann lächelte Dumbledore und die Sorgenfalten verschwanden aus seinem Gesicht.

„Wirklich eine knifflige Frage, Miss Granger. Aber sie hatten schon immer die interessantesten Fragen. Doch ich fürchte, diese Frage kann ich ihnen nicht beantworten, nicht einmal wenn ich noch am Leben wäre."

Hermine seufzte enttäuscht und wollte sich schon zum gehen wenden, als Dumbledore sie noch einmal zurück rief:

„Miss Granger. Auf ihre Frage gibt nur die Zeit eine Antwort. Aber ich persönlich bin immer davon ausgegangen, dass es sich lohnt an das Gute im Menschen zu glauben und an die Liebe."

Hermine nickte und verabschiedete sich von ihren beiden ehemaligen Lehrern.

Sie dachte über Dumbledores letzten Satz nach, als sie hörte, wie McGonagall zu Dumbledore sagte:

„Sie glauben also, es hat begonnen, Albus."

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, Minerva. Nun wird sich zeigen, ob sich das alles gelohnt hat."

„Glauben Sie denn, dass sie es schaffen können?"

„Wenn ich nicht daran glauben würde, Minerva, dann würden wir beide wohl kaum hier sein."

McGonagall seufzte zustimmend. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und wollte das Büro des Schulleiters schon verlassen, als sie Dumbledore plötzlich kichern hörte:

„Und ich muss Ihnen ganz ehrlich sagen, Minerva. Ich vermisse diese Zitronendrops wirklich sehr."

„Albus!" erwiderte MacGonagall mit gespielter Empörung.

Hermine lächelte. Auch wenn sie keine Antwort bekommen hatte, ihr Herz war nun leichter.

_Forsetzung folgt_

_Und hat es Euch gefallen? War es zu düster? Schreibt mir doch, was ihr darüber denkt :) Das nächste Kapitel wird wahrscheinlich aus Dracos Sicht sein. Bin mir aber noch nicht sicher. _


	26. Kapitel 25

_Ich bin wieder da! Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht böse,d ass es so lange nichts von mir zu hören gab. Leider hat sich einfach keine Gelegenheit ergeben, um mich an den Rechner zu setzen und zu schreiben. So gerne ich auch gewollt hätte. Zum einen war ich eine Woche lang im sonnigen Venedig auf Studienreise (mir tun jetzt noch die Füße weh vom ganzen Gerenne), zum anderen hatte ich Urlaub im Büro und musste für mein Aufbaustudium, dass ich ja nebenher noch mach, lauter Hausarbeiten fertig machen, die irgendwie liegen gebliben waren udn auf einmal standen die Abgabetermine vor der Tür._

_Dafür ist dieses Kapitelchen ein wenig länger geworden, wenn auch nicht ganz so aufregend, wie das letzte. Was war ich glücklich, dass Euch das Kapitel mit Dracos Traum gefallen hat!_

_Daher danke ich für die vielen reviews: **Gifty, xXsanaXx, Amazone15, MissHermineGranger,**_**_ metea, wickienchen, BdW, JuliaSarah, Mariacharly, SilverAlecis (für sage und schreibe 25 Reviews für alle Kapitel, Danke!), Sheer, D.V.G.M.1, TryPepper und aleunam_**_ Falls ich jemanden vergessen habe, Verzeihung!_

_Aber nun schnell posten, damit ihr wieder mal was zum lesen habt. Die nächsten Kapitel kommen wieder regelmäßiger versprochen! Außerdem habe ich noch eine andere Geschichte bald am Start. "Julie und der Tränkemeister", ich hoffe ihr werdet daran auch Gefallen finden! P.S. Keine Sorge Krieg udn BEtrug wird selbstverständlich Nummer1 in meiner Prioritätenliste bleiben.  
_

**Kapitel 25**

„Guten Morgen, Hermine!" rief Amanda fröhlich, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat. Sie fühlte sich sehr erleichtert und der Sonnenschein trug sein übriges dazu bei. Heute würde Harry endlich mit ihr Quidditch spielen. Er hatte es ihr gestern versprochen.

Ihr Herz hüpfte vergnügt, als sie an das Gespräch mit Harry dachte, vor dem sie völlig zu Unrecht solche Angst gehabt hatte. Harry war ihr überhaupt nicht böse gewesen, sondern hatte sie in den Arm genommen und getröstet, dass schon alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde. Amanda wusste zwar nicht, woher er diese Zuversicht nahm, aber wenn Harry das sagte, dann wusste sie, konnte sie sich darauf verlassen. Harry hatte sie noch nie enttäuscht.

Während sie ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhing, bemerkte sie, dass Hermine ihr immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte. Amanda blickte auf ihre Freundin, die für sie wie eine Mutter sorgte und hielt den Atem an.

Hermine starrte mit leerem Blick auf die Wand und schien von ihrer Umgebung gar nichts mitzubekommen. Amanda näherte sich vorsichtig, um Hermine nicht zu erschrecken und versuchte mit ihrem inneren Auge nach dem Grund für Hermines seltsames Verhalten zu suchen. Sie spürte nur Verwirrung. Verwirrung und… Scham?

Amanda hatte den seltsamen Verdacht, dass es etwas mit Draco zu tun haben könnte. Seit dieser auf Hogwarts weilte, verhielt sich Hermine nicht mehr so ruhig und überlegt wie sonst. Sie würde der Sache auf den Grund gehen.

„Hermine?" fragte sie sanft. Hermine zuckte zusammen und warf Amanda einen erschrockenen und fast schuldbewussten Blick zu.

„Hast Du etwas gesagt, Amanda?" Hermine versuchte zu lächeln, aber ihre Augen irrten nervös durch den Raum, als würde sie nach jemandem suchen, der nicht da war. Sie wartete nicht auf Amandas Reaktion sondern stand auf und eilte in Richtung ihres Schlafraumes.

Amanda schüttelte den Kopf und trat durch das Portrait aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie nahm sich vor, später Draco einen Besuch abzustatten und zu sehen, ob er sich Hermines seltsames Verhalten erklären konnte. Außerdem hatte sie noch etwas anderes mit ihm zu besprechen, worum Harry sie gestern gebeten hatte.

In diesem Moment hörte sie Harrys Stimme, die energisch auf jemanden einredete. Neugierig blieb sie hinter der Biegung des Ganges stehen und lauschte.

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen, Skeeter!"

„Aber, Harry, mein Junge. Was wollen Sie dagegen unternehmen?"

„Skeeter, lassen Sie Amanda da raus. Schreiben Sie meinetwegen über mich, aber zerstören Sie nicht die Zukunft des Mädchens!"

„Die Kleine scheint ja viel Vertrauen zu Ihnen zu haben, wenn sie Ihnen das alles erzählt hat, Harry. Leider ist es eine zu gute Geschichte, als dass ich sie nicht veröffentlichen würde. Die Tochter von Todessern wird von Harry Potter aufgezogen! Welche Sensation! Deswegen ist sie doch nirgends in den Papieren geführt, oder? Wie lautet der Nachname des Mädchens? Keine Sorge, ich werde es schon herausfinden."

Ein Schweigen trat ein und Amandas Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Harry war dabei, sie zu verteidigen!

„Was wollen Sie, Skeeter? Sagen Sie mir wie viel…"

„Aber, Harry." unterbrach Rita ihn mit gespielter Empörung. „Wollen Sie damit etwa andeuten, ich sei käuflich?"

„Wieviel, Skeeter?" fragte Harry mit unterdrücktem Zorn in der Stimme.

„Harry, Sie müssten doch wissen, dass Geld keine angemessene Ablösung ist für solch eine fantastische Geschichte." Rita lachte ihr falsches perlendes Kichern.

„Was wollen Sie dann, Rita?"

„Eine Geschichte, Harry. Eine wirklich gute Geschichte." Ihre Stimme wurde lauernd. „Wer befindet sich außer Ihnen und Ihren kleinen Freunden noch im Gryffindor-Turm?"

Amanda grinste erleichtert. Die schnüffelnde Reporterin schien gegen Hermines Vorsichtsvorkehrungen nicht angekommen zu sein. Draco war noch unentdeckt.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen, Skeeter." Harrys Stimme klang so abweisend, dass sich Amanda gut vorstellen konnte, wie er mit verschränkten Armen und gekräuselter Stirn vor der Reporterin stand.

„Soso, Harry. Und was soll mich dann davon abhalten, über ihre kleine entzückende Freundin zu schreiben?"

Amanda hielt die Luft an. Sie wusste, Harry würde um keinen Preis der Welt Dracos Anwesenheit verraten.

„Ich biete Ihnen etwas viel besseres."

„Achja? was kann das schon sein?" Rita Skeeter versuchte gelangweilt zu klingen, aber Amanda konnte ihre erwachte Gier geradezu fassen.

„Ich biete Ihnen das Exklusivrecht auf mein Leben."

Amanda fühlte ihr Herz stillstehen. Harry verkaufte sein Leben an diese widerliche Person, um ihren Ruf zu schützen? Sie wusste wie sehr Harry diesen unnötigen Presserummel hasste.

„Exklusiv? Nur ich und kein anderer Reporter?" Ritas Stimme quietschte vor Entzücken. „Nun gut, junger Potter. Darüber lässt sich verhandeln."

Harry schnaubte verächtlich, als die Stimme der Reporterin einen geschäftsmäßigen Ton annahm.

„Ich möchte exklusiv alle Interviews zu allen Ereignissen in Ihrem Leben, ob positiv oder negativ, ist dabei egal."

Amanda spürte Harrys Widerwillen, aber da sie nichts hörte, wusste sie, dass er genickt haben musste. Skeeter fuhr fort.

„Außerdem beinhaltet das Ganze alle aufregenden Erlebnisse in Ihrer Karierre als Auror und auch als Privatperson." Rita zwinkerte ihm übertrieben zu.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass mein Privatleben so aufregend ist, Rita."

„Oh, Harry! Das Gegenteil! Das absolute Gegenteil! Meine Leser werde ihre private Seite lieben! Und sollte zufällig Ihre kleine Amanda ein wichtiger neuer Bestandteil ihres Lebens werden, dann darf ich darüber auch berichten."

Harrys Stimme klang lauernd. „Was wollen Sie mir damit sagen?"

„Nichts, Harry. Rein gar nichts. Nur für den Fall, dass sich ihre Beziehung… in irgendeiner Form… verändern sollte."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das zur Debatte steht, Skeeter."

Amandas Herz schlug hart. Sie wusste worauf die Reporterin angespielt hatte. Entweder hatte Harry die Anspielung nicht verstanden, oder nicht verstehen wollen, denn sonst hätte Harry bestimmt rigoros widersprochen. Oder sollte das heißen, dass Harry es niemals für möglich hielt, dass er irgendwann etwas anderes für Amanda empfinden konnte, als Fürsorge? Amanda verbot sich weiter darüber nachzudenken.

„Nun?" Ritas Stimme klang wie die eines Geiers, der Beute gewittert hatte.

„Also gut, Skeeter. Auch mein Privatleben…" sagte Harry seufzend.

„Dann, mein lieber Harry, sind wir im Geschäft!"

Amanda hörte einen Handschlag und ein leises ‚Poff' und sie wusste, dass dieser mündliche Vertrag soeben magisch unwiderruflich besiegelt wurde.

Trällernd entfernte sich die Reporterin mit hastigen kleinen Schritten.

Amanda entspannte ihre geballte Faust. Vorsichtig ging sie um die Ecke, denn sie hatte Harry noch nicht fortgehen hören.

Als sie ihn entdeckte, lehnte er gegen der Wand und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen seufzend durch die Haare.

„Harry?" fragte Amanda schüchtern.

Harry blickte auf und lächelte Amanda an. Sie ging zu ihm und lächelte zaghaft zurück. Sie zuckte vor Überraschung zusammen, als Harry sie plötzlich in den Arm zog und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Aber ebenso schnell war es auch vorbei.

Eine verräterische Röte war Amanda ins Gesicht gestiegen und sie starrte verlegen auf den Boden. Harry war nichts dergleichen anzumerken. Es schien für ihn eine brüderliche Geste gewesen zu sein.

„Hast Du mit Draco schon gesprochen?" fragte er ein wenig zerstreut.

Amanda schüttelte den Kopf, froh, das Thema wechseln zu können.

„Nein. Ich wollte jetzt zu ihm gehen. Sag mal, Harry… Weißt Du, was mit Hermine los ist?"

Harry hob überrascht den Kopf. „Hermine? Oh, hmm, die habe ich heute nur ganz kurz gesehen. Die wird sich bestimmt wieder mit Ron angelegt haben. Die beiden können einfach nicht friedlich sein. Das war schon in der Schule so." Er seufzte theatralisch und Amanda musste kichern.

„Gib mir ein paar Minuten Vorsprung bei Draco, ja?"

Harry nickte und betrachtete sie ein wenig besorgt.

„Du bist Dir sicher, dass Du mit Malfoy klar kommst? Ich meine… er ist gefährlich, Amanda. Du darfst ihn niemals unterschätzen."

„Harry, glaub mir. Malfoy mag zwar gefährlich sein, aber seltsamerweise weiß ich, dass er mir nichts tun wird. Niemandem von uns."

Harry nickte nur knapp. Amanda war glücklich darüber, dass er so viel Vertrauen in ihre Worte hatte. Beschwingt ging sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und stieg die Stufen zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf.

„Guten Morgen, Arkadius!" rief sie dem alten Ritter entgegen, der im Gegensatz versucht stramm zu stehen und sich mal wieder seinen Bart im Visier einklemmte. Mit einem kläglichen Aufheulen, ließ er die junge Hexe nach dem Passwort ein.

Amanda sah sich um. Das Bett, auf dem sonst Draco sich immer herumfläzte war leer. Ihr Blick glitt suchend durch den Raum, als sie ihn am Fenster stehen sah. Er stand starr mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen, den Blick auf die Wiesen und Felder um Hogwarts gerichtet. In seiner vollen Größe mit den breiten Schultern erinnerte er sie schon eher an den Zauberer, dem sie noch vor wenigen Tagen auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenüber gestanden hatte und dessen kalter Blick sie gestreift hatte. Sie schluckte schwer und dachte an Harrys Warnung. Selbst ohne seinen Zauberstab würde er ein leichtes haben, um sie in irgendeiner Form zu überwältigen. Dann aber dachte sie auch wieder an den jungen blonden Mann, der sie aus unergründlichen silbergrauen Augen vom Bett her belustigt anstarrte und an dessen Schulter sie sich ausgeweint hatte. Welches war nun sein wahres Gesicht?

Amanda räusperte sich leise.

„_Du bist schlecht im Anschleichen." _ hallte seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf wieder.

„Dir auch einen wunderschönen Guten Morgen, Draco." grinste Amanda und ließ sich mit einem lauten Plumps auf das nächstbeste Bett fallen. Sie bekam keine Antwort.

„Merlin, seid ihr heute morgen alle seltsam drauf. Hermine ist auch nicht zurechnungsfähig."

Draco wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und warf ihr einen brennenden Blick aus seinen silbernen Augen zu, die seltsam von innen zu glühen schienen.

‚Erwischt!' triumphierte Amanda innerlich und überlegte, was genau zwischen den beiden vorgefallen sein mochte. Draco drehte sich wieder um und starrte weiter aus dem Fenster. Er hatte mit Okklumentik seinen Geist soweit verschlossen, dass sie nichts sehen konnte, außer dem was er zuließ.

„Oh, Draco. Bitte red Du wenigstens mit mir! Das ist ja kaum auszuhalten!" Auffordernd klopfte sie mit ihrer neben sich auf die Bettkante. Draco drehte sich um, und warf ihr einen belustigten Blick zu.

„_Ich glaube kaum, dass ich der Richtige bin für einen Kaffeeklatsch, du kleines Huhn. Ich bin einer der meistgesuchten Todesser Großbritanniens. Das ist Dir wohl klar?"_

Amanda hörte aus seiner Stimme eine gewisse Selbstzufriedenheit, aber auch Bewunderung für ihren Mut.

„Du bist ja nur zu feige." provozierte sie ihn. Tatsächlich löste das eine Reaktion in ihm aus. Blitzschnell durchquerte er die wenigen Meter Abstand zu ihr und griff sie hart am Handgelenk.

„_Amanda, das ist kein Spiel. Ich bin gefährlich!"_

Amanda verdrehte die Augen. „Das höre ich heute nicht zum ersten Mal." und entwand ihren Arm seinem schon wieder lockeren Griff. Ein plötzliches Gefühl von Misstrauen, das Draco aussandte, durchflutete die junge Cogitomagierin.

„_Wer hat das gesagt? Hermine?"_

„Was war heute Nacht los, Draco? Warum reagierst Du so empfindlich, wenn ich Hermine erwähne?" fragte Amanda neugierig.

„_Das geht Dich nichts an, Du kleine Klugscheißerin." _Amanda blickte überrascht auf Draco. Es sah ihm gar nicht so ähnlich, sich zu solchen zornigen Gefühlsausbrüchen hinreißen zu lassen. Er wirkte sonst immer so beherrscht. ‚Das kann natürlich auch an dem Fluch liegen' erinnerte sie sich still und schnitt eine Grimasse. Wenn sie wissen wollte, was hier los war, musste sie Dracos Vertrauen gewinnen.

„Nein. Das war nicht Hermine. Es war Harry." antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. Zu ihrer Überraschung ließ sich Draco erleichtert neben sie auf das Bett fallen und ein seltsames Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„_Potter. War ja klar. Hat unser Wunderknabe auf einmal die Hosen voll mit dem bösen Todesser im Haus."_

„Draco!" empörte sich Amanda und stieß Draco mit voller Wucht mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite, sodass er vor Schmerz hart einatmete. „Niemand spricht in meiner Gegenwart so über Harry!"

Ein verwunderter Blick traf sie. _„Was findest Du bloß an dem, Kleine? Die Brillenschlange hat keine Ausstrahlung und dass er Voldemort umgebracht hat, war mehr Glück als Verstand."_

Amanda lächelte Draco freundlich an. „Aber er war immer der bessere Sucher im Quidditch als Du, wenn ich recht gehört habe."

Sie hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen, wie sie merkte. Draco kniff seine Augen verärgert zusammen und Amanda konnte seinen aufkommenden Zorn spüren. War sie zu weit gegangen? Aber plötzlich schallte sein Lachen in ihrem Kopf wieder.

„_Du hast wirklich Mut, Amanda. Potter täte gut, Dich einmal zur Frau zu nehmen. Wenigstens hast Du dann ein paar Hirnzellen über, die seine Unterfunktion in dieser Hinsicht ausgleichen."_

„Draco." stöhnte Amanda, aber konnte nicht umhin zu grinsen, denn eigentlich hatte Malfoy ihr auf seine seltsame Weise ein Kompliment gemacht.

Amanda leckte sich über die Lippen, jetzt kam sie zum schwierigen Teil dieser Unterhaltung.

„Ich habe Harry gesagt, dass wir miteinander reden können."

Dracos Blick wurde sogleich wieder misstrauischer und die noch eben sichtbare Heiterkeit in seinen Augen verschwand. Verteidigend reckte Amanda das Kinn in die Höhe.

„Harry ist ein guter Mensch, Draco. Ich vertraue ihm, und Du solltest das besser auch."

Ein ungläubiges Schnauben kam von Draco.

„_Potter und ich sind Feinde seit wir Kinder sind. Du glaubst nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dem großen Helden oder seinem Feuerlöscher-Freund auch nur in irgendeiner Form vertraue? Weasley bringt mich aus Versehen mit Veritasserum um und Harry verkauft mich für ein bisschen Ruhm direkt an das Ministerium. Sein Triumph über Voldemort liegt nun ja schon ein Weilchen zurück, nicht wahr?"_

Amanda beschloss nicht darauf zu antworten, sondern ihren letzten Trumpf, von dem sie hoffte, dass es einer war, auszuspielen.

„Hermine vertraut Harry."

Dracos Kopf zuckte herum und in seinem Blick loderte ein zorniges Feuer, aber er sagte nichts. Amanda ergriff die Gelegenheit beim Schopf.

„Harry, möchte mit Dir reden."

„_Seit wann interessiert sich Potter dafür, was ich zu sagen habe?"_ höhnte Draco in Amandas Gedanken.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Harry Potter kam mit seiner Robe und verschränkten Armen durch die Tür. Er betrachtete einen Moment lang mit seltsamem Blick, dass Draco neben Amanda auf einem Bett saß. Die beiden jungen verfeindeten Zauberer starrten sich schweigend an.

„Nun?" fragte Harry.

Amanda warf Draco Malfoy einen flehentlichen Blick zu. Draco verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme und lehnte sich lässig auf dem Bett zurück, ein zynisches Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund.

„_Warum will der Wunderknabe denn mit mir reden? Angst?"_

Amanda warf einen bitterbösen Blick in Dracos Richtung und wandte sich an Harry.

„Er will wissen, warum Du mit ihm reden willst."

Harry nickte und trat einen Schritt näher.

„Ich will Dir ein Geschäft vorschlagen, Malfoy."

Amanda und Draco starrten Harry Potter gleichsam überrascht an. Die junge Hexe schluckte. Was hatte Harry vor? Dies war schon der zweite Handel, den er heute machte. Amanda hörte Draco in ihrem Kopf bitter auflachen.

„_Sag dem Brillengesicht, dass es wohl kaum etwas gibt, womit ich momentan ein Geschäft machen könnte."_

Aber Harry wartete gar nicht auf Amandas Übersetzung, die Draco bei der Beleidigung gegen Harry gegen das Schienbein getreten hatte. Doch dieser schien davon gar nichts bemerkt zu haben. Wie zwei Raubtiere, die gleich zum Kampf übergehen würden, starrten sich die beiden Männer schweigend an. Die Luft knisterte vor Spannung.

„Ron hat mit Percy gesprochen… über Dich."

Amanda spürte, wie sich Draco neben ihr versteifte. Ganz vorsichtig und ohne dass Harry es bemerkte, legte sie eine Hand an sein Bein, um ihn zu besänftigen.

„In etwas mehr als einer Woche wird Percy Dich abholen und ins Ministerium bringen." Harrys Stimme klang gleichgültig, aber Amanda spürte zu ihrer großen Überraschung, dass es ihm Leid zu tun schien.

„_Sag diesem Ministeriumsschleimer, dass ich nicht verstehe, worüber er dann noch verhandeln will. Mein Schicksal ist doch eh schon besiegelt."_

Amanda warf ihm einen unergründlichen Blick zu und wandte sich an Harry. „Was erwartet ihn dann?"

„Genau darum geht es." erwiderte Harry, den Blick noch immer fest auf Malfoy gerichtet, als könnte er so seine Antworten aus seinen Augen ablesen. „Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, Malfoy, was geschieht, wenn Dich das Ministerium in die Hände bekommt. Spätestens bei der Befragung mit Veritasserum wird keine Hermine dabei sein, die Dich noch einmal dem Tod entreißt. Und das wäre noch Dein schönstes mögliches Ende."

Amandas Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als sie Harrys Worte hörte. Draco Malfoy sollte sterben? Das konnte sie nicht zulassen und ein unbestimmtes Gefühl sagte ihr, dass auch Harry das nicht wollte… an Hermine wagte sie nicht zu denken.

„_Was schlägt unser Möchtegern-Held also vor? Er wird mich wohl kaum freilassen."_

„Er möchte wissen, was Du vorschlägst, da er nicht mit seiner Freiheit rechnet."

„_Sag ihm ruhig jede einzelne Beleidigung, die ich von mir gebe. Sonst denkt er am Ende noch, das wäre gar nicht ich, der da redet."_

„Kannst Du Dich einmal beherrschen?" fuhr Amanda ihn an und sie spürte Harrys fragenden Blick auf sich ruhen. Sie lächelte entschuldigend und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin jetzt exakt eine Woche zusammen mit Ron weg. Wir haben einen Auftrag als Auroren. Glaube ja nicht, Du könntest in dieser Zeit fliehen. Hermine bleibt hier und wird ein Auge auf Dich haben. Da Lupin und Tonks hier sind, hat das Ministerium auf Hermines Anwesenheit verzichtet, um nichts zu riskieren."

Harry machte eine Pause und schien auf Widerworte zu warten, die nicht kamen.

„Gut." nickte er. „Ich verlange von Dir eines." Sein Blick wurde härter und drohender. „Wenn Du irgendjemandem in der Zeit hier auch nur ein Härchen krümmst, dann schwöre ich Dir bei Merlin, wirst Du Dir wünschen Du hättest das Veritasserum nicht überlebt."

„_Sag dem aufgeblasenen Gockel da vorne, dass ihm gleich seine Augen platzen, wenn er nicht die Luft mal wieder raus lässt. Außerdem habe ich es nicht nötig, mich mit Frauen und Kindern zu schlagen, hinter denen sich der große Harry Potter versteckt."_

„Er wird uns nichts tun." sagte Amanda kurz angebunden und zischelte so leise wie möglich zu Draco. „Erinnere Dich bitte daran, das Kind, über das Du hier lästerst, hat Dich fast umgebracht."

„Jetzt kommen wir zum anderen Teil. Du hast eine Woche Zeit Dir das zu überlegen. Du brauchst mir jetzt noch nicht zu antworten, Malfoy."

Dracos Augen wurden schmal.

„Du weißt, was Deine Auslieferung an das Ministerium bedeutet. Ich bin bereit Dir zu helfen und mich als Auror für Dich einzusetzen, um Dir den Tod zu ersparen und vielleicht verbesserte Haftbedingungen zu verschaffen…"

„_Was willst Du für diese ach so selbstlose Tat haben, Potter?"_

Amanda brauchte diesen Satz nicht an Harry übersetzen, denn die Skepsis stand dem jungen Todesser ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„…Dafür musst Du mir nach meiner Rückkehr Informationen liefern, die uns im Kampf gegen die Todesser unterstützen. Sollten diese sich als verkehrt herausstellen, werde ich dafür Sorgen, dass sämtliche Vorteile, die Du dadurch hattest, rückgängig gemacht werden."

Draco schnaubte verächtlich.

„_Sag diesem nichtsnutzigen Sohn einer Schlammblutmutter, dass ich kein Verräter bin!"_

„Er überlegt es sich." sagte Amanda stattdessen zu Harry, der befriedigt nickte und den Raum verließ.

„_Was sollte das? Ich werde mir gar nichts überlegen!"_

„Ich will nicht, dass Du stirbst, Draco." Amanda sah ihn mit ihren großen blauen Augen an. „Außerdem solltest Du Dir überlegen, ob Du nicht bereits von den Todessern verraten wurdest. Oder warum kannst Du nicht mehr reden?"

Amanda klopfte sich die Hände an der Robe ab, ging entschlossen zum Portrait. Sie lächelte noch einmal Draco an.

„Du solltest es Dir wirklich noch einmal überlegen. Ich würde Dich vermissen, und vielleicht auch noch… der ein oder andere."

Sie betonte die letzten Worte und versuchte ihn zu einer Antwort zu provozieren, leider hatte Draco in genau diesem Moment seinen Geist gegen sie verschlossen. Sie zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern und verließ den Raum.

_Forsetzung folgt_

_Das nächste Kapitel wird entweder aus Hermines oder aus Dracos Sicht sein, und einen gewissen Zeitungsartikel über die BEwohner von Hogwarts enthalten. :)_


	27. Kapitel 26

_Es geht weiter! Ich weiß, meine Update-Rate hat beträchtlich nachgelassen, aber leider hab ich derzeit ein wenig viel um die Ohren und war vor lauter Stress so fertig mit den Nerven, dass mein Arzt mir doch glatt Ruhe verordnet hat und ich auch nicht so viel am Computer arbeiten sollte... Ich habe evrzweifelt versucht meinen Verlobten davon zu überzeugen, dass FF schreiben doch Etnspannung für mich sei, aber er hat die ärztlichen Anordnungen knallhart durchgesetzt. Aber ich darf verkünden: I'm back. Ich will jetzt zusehen, dass ich wieder mindestens einmal die Woche update :)_

_So, nun zu Euren lieben und zahlreichen Reviews:_

_ **wickienchen **Ich habe Architektur studiert, bin seit letztem Sommer Dipl.-Ing und mache jetzt nochn Aufbaustudium für Altbausanierung._

_** Mariacharly **Ja, unser Harry ist sehr mutig. Ich glaube er würde einiges mehr riskieren, um Amanda zu beschützen_

_ **Juliasarah **Ich verrate nur soviel: Mit Draco wird etwas anderes geschehen, als man bisher erwartet._

_ **D.V.G.M.1 **Also verliebt ist Harry nicht in Amanda, aber sie ist schon was besonderes für ihm._

_** TryPepper **Percy wird noch auftauchen in dieser Geschichte, man sollte ihn besser nicht vergessen ;)_

_ **mAnGaErDbEeRe **Danke für das Lob! Auf den zeitungsartikel musst Du leider doch noch ein Kapitel warten, denn Hermine kriegt den auch zu sehen..._

_ **Sheer **Nun Harry und Draco werden noch miteinander zu tun bekommen, aber anders als du denkst ;)_

_ **Tanja C. Silver **Keine Sorge, die Geschichte ist nicht wirklich deprimierend_

_ **dramine **Danke! Ich beeil mich ja ;)  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 26**

Draco saß mit überkreuzten Beinen auf dem Bett und starrte auf die schwebende Kugel vor ihm. Er versuchte seinem Gesicht so gleichgültige Züge wie nur irgend möglich zu geben, aber der Gedanke daran, dass Hermine vielleicht ihrerseits in eine Kristallkugel blickte und ihn beobachtete, machte ihn aus unerklärlichen Gründen nervös. Abrupt stand er auf und die kleine Kristallkugel hüpfte fast erschrocken über seine plötzliche Bewegung ein Stück zurück.

Seit wann hatte er eigentlich angefangen, Granger in seinen Gedanken mit ihrem Vornamen zu versehen? Seine Schultern strafften sich. Sie mochte ein hübsches Gesicht haben, einen betörenden Blick und noch viel bezauberndere Lippen, aber sie war nach wie vor ein Schlammblut. Und so würde er sie auch wieder nennen: Schlammblut.

Seine Gedanken wanderten unfreiwillig zurück zu den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht. Sie war in seinen Träumen gewesen. Er hätte sich deutlich angenehmere Träume vorstellen können, in denen Hermines graziler Körper einen durchaus aktiveren Part gespielt hätte. Er stöhnte innerlich auf und ließ sich auf das nächste Bett fallen. Er hatte es schon wieder getan. Er hatte sie Hermine genannt.

Es musste an dieser verfluchten Situation liegen, dass er so auf sie reagierte. Seinen Beinahe-Tod, den sie gleich zweimal verhindert hatte, ihre ungefragte und unerwünschte Hilfe in seinen Albträumen, sein Aufenthalt hier in den Gemäuern, die seine einstige und einzige Heimat gewesen waren. Das alles schien ihn empfindsamer zu machen für die Reize des Schlammbluts. Und davon hatte sie reichlich.

Draco weigerte sich einzugestehen, dass keine Frau ihn bisher so faszinieren hatte können, wie es diese neugierige Besserwissern vermochte. Wie war sie bloß auf die Idee gekommen, sich in seine Träume einzumischen? Warum hatte sie sich vor sein Traum-Ich gestellt um ihn vor seinem Vater zu schützen? Und noch viel mehr beschäftigte ihn die Frage, warum er wiederum das Bedürfnis gehabt hatte, sie davon abzuhalten, damit ihr nichts geschah. Er durfte sich jetzt kein Gewissen zulegen. Er war schon zu lange ein Todesser und nichts würde ihn davor bewahren können. Er hatte es ernst gemeint, als er Hermine in seinem Traum gesagt hatte, dass ihm nicht mehr zu helfen sei. Für ihn war es definitiv zu spät.

Was sollte er denn auch tun? Die Seiten wechseln? Sich Potter anschließen? Potter! Draco schnaubte verächtlich. Niemals würden diese selbstgerechten, angeblich unfehlbaren Auroren ihm auch nur einen Funken Vertrauen entgegen bringen, genauso wenig, wie er ihnen!

Er dachte an seinen ehemaligen Lehrer und Mentor Severus Snape. Er hatte dieses Leben zwischen den Welten gewählt. Niemand hatte ihn gemocht, alle hatten ihn gehasst und verabscheut. Und wofür? Um den Befehlen eines alten Mannes zu gehorchen, die den alten Narr und ihn selbst umgebracht hatten. Draco verstand bis heute nicht, warum Snape das getan hatte. Er wusste, es musste einen Grund geben, dass Snape sich mit seinen letzten Handlungen gegen alle gestellt hatte und es musste ein Plan von Dumbledore gewesen sein. Severus Snape war von den Gegnern Voldemorts ohne Richtspruch verurteilt worden und ausgerechnet Voldemort hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Strafe ausgeführt wurde. Severus Snape war verdammt gewesen zum Tod.

Und warum hatte er sein Leben gegeben? Um Draco davor zu schützen, dass er nicht töten musste? Nun, dieser Plan war nach hinten losgegangen. Er hatte nicht Professor Dumbledore getötet, aber dafür den Mann, der sein Leben lang versucht hatte, seine Schuld zu begleichen, in dem er sein eigenes Leben aufgab. Und so sollte er fortan auch leben?

Draco schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf. Potter hatte auch gar nicht davon gesprochen, ihm diese Möglichkeit zu geben. Er hatte lediglich davon geredet, verbesserte Haftbedingungen für Draco auszuhandeln und sein Leben zu verschonen, sofern es ihm möglich war. Und dafür sollte er die Todesser und die Prinzipien verraten, nach denen er bisher gelebt hatte?

Nicht dass es seine Wahl gewesen war, ein Todesser zu werden. Aber er war einer und das allein genügte, um ihm zu sagen, dass er niemals wo anders hingehören würde, wenn er kein Leben wie Snape haben wollte. Bei den Todessern kannte er die Spielregeln, dort war er einer der Mächtigsten. Niemand konnte ihn zwingen, das einzige Leben, das er zu leben verstand, aufzugeben. Potter wusste nicht, was er da von ihm verlangte…

Was also sollte er tun? Versuchen zu fliehen? Unwillkürlich musste er an Hermine…er zuckte zusammen… nein, das Schlammblut… denken. Würde sie enttäuscht sein, wenn er sich davon stahl? Würde sie verletzt sein, wenn sie herausfand, dass er sich wieder gegen sie gestellt hatte? Gegen das Licht? Hermine verkörperte das Licht, dessen war er sich sicher. Niemand sonst hätte ihn gerettet, niemand hätte versucht ihm zu helfen, niemand hätte je an etwas Gutes in ihm geglaubt. Aber sie tat es. Und wenn es nur im Traum gewesen war. Sie hatte es getan. Sie hatte ihn umhüllt mit ihrem Licht und ihn davon abgehalten selbst im Traum Böses zu tun.

Er hatte Albus Dumbledore im Traum nicht getötet. Und das Schicksal hatte ihn dafür belohnt. Mit einem Kuss. Hermine hatte ihn geküsst. Das war ebenso unfassbar wie unmöglich. Und er fragte sich ernsthaft, ob sein gequälter Geist ihm nicht etwas vorgetäuscht hatte. Aber er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Süße ihre Lippen und die aufkeimende Leidenschaft in seiner Brust. Und dann war sie gegangen, hatte ihn von sich gestoßen und das Licht, das sie in seine dunkle Welt gebracht hatte, mit sich fort gerissen. Es waren fast körperliche Schmerzen gewesen, als sie sich ihm entzogen hatte. Aber Draco spürte, dass sich etwas in ihm verändert hatte. Seine innere Schwärze hatte sich ein wenig aufgehellt und hatte einen leichten Grauschleier angenommen.

Draco Malfoy wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er zog die Knie auf das Bett und presste seine Handballen gegen seine Augen. Das alles machte ihm Kopfschmerzen. Wo war eigentlich diese kleine Nervensäge, die sonst nicht von seiner Seite wich, wenn er jetzt einmal dringend Ablenkung brauchte? Aber er war selber Schuld. Er hatte Amanda losgeschickt mit der Bitte, ihm etwas Neues zum Anziehen zu Besorgen. Er wollte nicht mehr auf Weasleys lächerliches Almosen in Form seiner abgetragenen Kleidung angewiesen sein. Er wollte sich in seiner Gefangenschaft das letzte bisschen Würde zumindest in dieser Form bewahren. Schlimm genug, dass er ausgerechnet dem Goldenen Trio ausgeliefert war.

Amanda hatte den Auftrag mit Begeisterung angenommen und sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmead gemacht, um Draco neu auszustaffieren. Das war vor einigen Stunden gewesen. Eigentlich sollte sie bald zurück sein.

Wie auf Befehl öffnete sich das Portrait mit dem senilen Ritter Arkadius und die junge Hexe schlüpfte hinein und grinste Draco spitzbübisch an. Sie war bepackt mit Tüten und Kisten. Unter ihren Arm hatte sie den Tagespropheten geklemmt. Ihre blauen Augen strahlten und ihre Wangen leuchteten erhitzt. Der junge Todesser musste zugeben, dass Harry Potter gar nicht wusste, was er sich da entgehen ließ. Dieses junge zarte Geschöpf, das gerade sämtliche Tüten mit einem erleichterten Seufzen auf eines der Betten fallen ließ, war bezaubernd und fast volljährig. Sollte Potter tatsächlich so blind sein, dass er die sehnsüchtigen Blicke der jungen Amanda nicht bemerkte? Eine Frau wie Amanda musste gewürdigt werden und Draco war sich sicher, dass er Hermine in Gold und Geschmeide tauchen würde, hätte er Gelegenheit dazu. Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen. Was hatte er da gerade gedacht? Nervös flackerte sein Blick zu Amanda herüber, ob sie seine Gedanken hatte lesen können. Tatsächlich starrte ihn das Mädchen seltsam an, aber lächelte nur mit einem Funkeln in den Augen und deutete mit ausgestreckten Armen auf ihre Beute vor sich auf dem Bett.

„Reicht das?" strahlte sie.

Draco ging zu dem Bett und öffnete Tüte nach Tüte. Schwarze Hose, weißes Hemd, schwarzer Pullover, schwarze weite Robe, schwarze Boxershorts aus einem glänzenden Stoff. Amüsiert zog Draco die Shorts aus dem Kleidergewirr und hielt sie fragend vor Amanda hoch.

„_Glänzend?" _seine Stimme war leicht ironisch.

Amanda kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Oh, ich dachte nur… Falls du in nächster Zeit einen glänzenden Auftritt hinlegen möchtest…"

„_In Shorts? Wie kommst Du denn auf so einen Blödsinn?"_

„He! Nun beschwer Dich mal nicht. Die waren teuer genug! Und immerhin hab ich hier mein Taschengeld geopfert um Dich auszustatten. Also mecker nicht rum."

„_Ist ja gut, Kleine. Ich bin Dir wirklich äußerst… verbunden."_

„Danke sagst Du nicht gerne, oder?" stichelte Amanda. Sie fing einen wütenden Blick von Draco auf. Dieses Mädchen konnte ihn wirklich zur Weißglut bringen.

„Außerdem bin ich nicht alleine auf diese Idee gekommen."

Draco, der sich gerade den blauen Pullover, der nicht mehr für ihn war als ein Lumpen, über den Kopf zog, um in das Hemd und die Robe zu schlüpfen, fuhr herum und wäre fast über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert, da ihm sowohl Pullover als auch blonde Haarsträhnen die Sicht nahmen.

„_Was meinst Du?" _fragte er alarmiert.

Amanda lehnte sich über das Bett und griff nach dem Tagespropheten, der hinter den Einkaufstüten lag.

„Ich les es Dir gerne vor: ‚Liebesdr…" weiter kam sie nicht. Von draußen tönten plötzliche laute aufgebrachte Stimmen.

„Lass mich vorbei, Remus!" schimpfte eine erzürnte Frauenstimme.

„Nein! Das werde ich nicht tun! Das ist der Wahnsinn!"

Draco erkannte die Stimme von Remus Lupin, dem Werwolf und seinem einstigen, wenn auch nur kurzfristigen Lehrer, in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Die Frauenstimme war ihm auch verdächtig bekannt. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern.

„Remus! Du führst Dich auf wie… wie ein…" die Frau schnaubte empört.

„Wie ein besorgter Ehemann und werdender Vater!" Draco konnte sich nicht erinnern in seiner Schulzeit Remus Lupin jemals so unbeherrscht zu hören. Er hatte den Werwolf als einen ruhigen und besonnenen Mann in Erinnerung.

„Nein, Du führst Dich auf wie ein Sklaventreiber! Aber damit eines klar ist Remus Lupin! Ich bin vielleicht Deine Frau, aber ich bin nicht dein Eigentum und entscheide noch immer selbst, was ich will!"

„Bittebitte! Dann lauf doch in Dein Verderben! Aber darf ich Dich daran erinnern, dass Draco Malfoy ein Todesser ist und dass Du nicht nur die Verantwortung für Dich trägst, sondern auch für mein ungeborenes Kind!"

„Und darf ich Dich daran erinnern, dass das Kind auch meines ist? Und ich weiß genau, was ich tue! Draco Malfoy mag ein Todesser sein, aber er ist auch mein Cousin!"

Draco fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich! Remus Lupin hatte endlich seine Scheu überwunden und Nymphodora Tonks geheiratet… seine Cousine. Harry hatte vorhin ja auch etwas von Lupin und Tonks erwähnt. Draco war so mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen, dass er es gar nicht richtig mitbekommen hatte. Ein ungeborenes Kind? Tonks war schwanger? Von Lupin? Einem Werwolf? Er wollte weiter überlegen, als auf einmal, das Portrait aufsprang und eine wütende Nymphodora mit neonroten Haaren einließ. Ein ebenso wütender Remus Lupin folgte ihr.

„Hallo, Draco." sagte Tonks und legte schützend ihre Hand auf ihren gewölbten Bauch.

„Tonks ist Deine Cousine?" fragte Amanda ihn etwas atemlos.

„_Willkommen in der harten Welt der Wirklichkeit." _ antwortete er ihr in seinen Gedanken zynisch. Seine Antwort klang patziger, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Aber er war verwirrt von dem plötzlichen Auftritt seiner ungeliebten Verwandtschaft, die auf der anderen Seite der Front kämpfte.

Er spürte Lupins prüfenden Blick auf sich ruhen. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er hier mit einem ungeschlossenen Hemd und nackter Brust vor seinen Feinden stand. Er straffte seine Haltung. Sollte der alte Mann nur sehen, dass er besser trainiert war, als dieser jemals sein würde. Wenn Remus Lupin ihn jemals schlagen sollte, dann musste es schon Vollmond sein.

Lupins wölfische Instinkte schienen seine Botschaft zu empfangen, sein Zauberstab richtete sich auf Dracos Brust, aber er blieb im Hintergrund.

Tonks trat auf ihn zu und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. Sie blickte ihn verzweifelt an und überrascht bemerkte er, dass in ihren Augenwinkeln Tränen standen. Dracos Verwirrung wuchs.

„Warum, Draco?" fragte sie einfach und blickte ihn hoffnungsvoll an, als hätte er die Antwort auf eine Frage, die ihr auf der Seele brannte. Dracos Blick wanderte irritiert zwischen seiner Cousine, Lupin und Amanda hin und her. Aber auch die zuckte nur verwirrt mit den Schultern. Tonks schien eine Reaktion zu erwarten und als nichts von ihm kam, fing sie plötzlich an zu weinen und mit geballten Fäusten auf seine blanke Brust zu trommeln.

„Ich weiß, dass Du ein Todesser bist, aber ich hatte gedacht, du hättest zumindest Familienehre! Warum tust Du mir das an? Warum willst Du mir mein Kind nehmen?"

Draco wich überrascht zurück. Ihr das Kind nehmen? Wovon sprach diese Frau?

In diesem Moment eilte eine weitere Person durch das offene Portraitloch mit gezücktem Zauberstab. Hellbraune Locken wirbelten um ihr liebliches Gesicht.

„Was ist hier los?" keuchte Hermine und blickte zwischen der Menschenansammlung im Gryffindor-Mädchenschlafsaal fragend hin und her. Obwohl Draco wieder von der schluchzenden Tonks geschüttelt wurde, konnte er seine Augen kaum von den roten Lippen der jungen Hexe lösen, die vor Atemnot noch schwach bebten.

„Was ist hier los!" wiederholte Hermine noch mal eindringlich und blickte den jungen Todesser zum ersten Mal, seit sie den Raum betreten hatte, direkt an. „Draco?"

Draco erwiderte ihren intensiven Blick und versuchte ihr durch seine Augen mitzuteilen, dass er ebenso ahnungslos war, wie Hermine.

„Das Baby, Hermine. Die Todesser wollen mein Baby! Deswegen sind wir auf der Flucht. Sie wollen mein Baby, um es für ihre Zwecke groß zu ziehen!" erklärte Nymphodora mit erstickter Stimme. „So ist es doch, Draco! Nicht wahr?" Tonks Stimme hallte schrill durch den Raum und überschlug sich fast.

„Ist das wahr, Draco?" Hermines Augen suchten seine und die verzweifelte Frage in ihrem Blick brannte auf seiner Seele.

„_Nein!"_ schrie er auf, aber seine Lippen blieben stumm. _„Nein! Ich wusste davon nichts!" _fügte er hinzu und setzte sich langsam auf die Bettkante hinter ihm.

Es machte auf einmal alles Sinn. Der Geheimauftrag den Lucius Malfoy Fenrir Greyback erteilt hatte. Draco konnte nicht in Erfahrung bringen, worum es sich drehte. Sein Vater hatte scheinbar befürchtet, er könne schwach werden, weil es sich um seine Cousine handelte, die Mutter des Werwolfhybriden war. Draco blickte auf und starrte auf den gewölbten Bauch seiner Cousine, sein Blick wanderte weiter und traf Hermines dunkelbraune Augen, die ihn zweifelnd und unsicher anblickten.

Sein Vater hatte Recht gehabt, Draco Malfoy hätte seiner größten Schwäche nachgegeben: seinen nicht völlig vernichteten und ausgemerzten Gefühlen. Er stützte die Stirn gegen seine Hände. Niemals hatte er sich so sehr gewünscht reden zu können, wie in diesem Moment. Er spürte Hermines enttäuschten Blick auf sich ruhen, als hätte sie ihn mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen.

Er hörte Schritte, aber er wollte nicht aufblicken. Sein Stolz verbot ihm, seine eigene Verzweiflung Preis zu geben. Plötzlich spürte er eine kleine Hand auf seiner Schulter und eine junge zittrige Stimme, die nervös zu reden begann.

„Es ist gut, Draco. Ich werde Ihnen sagen, was Du möchtest." Draco hob überrascht den Kopf. Er wusste, welche panische Angst Amanda davor hatte, ihr Talent vor anderen zuzugeben und er konnte es ihr nicht einmal verübeln. Das Gedankenlesen war eine gefürchtete Fähigkeit.

„_Bist Du Dir sicher?" _fragte er das junge Mädchen, das mit neu gewonnenem Mut energisch nickte. Amanda räusperte sich.

„Obwohl Draco mich schonen wollte…" Sie machte eine kleine Pause und Draco erkannte in diesem Moment mit Erstaunen, dass Amanda Recht hatte: er verspürte ein Schutzbedürfnis für die junge Hexe, das er sich gar nicht erklären konnte und ihm völlig fremd war. „…wird es Zeit, dass ich Euch etwas mitteile."

Amanda setzte sich neben ihn und ergriff seine Hand. Er drückte sie automatisch und blickte das Mädchen aufmunternd an, das ihn anlächelte und sich wieder den drei Erwachsenen zuwandte, die die Szene mit wachsender Verwirrung beobachten. Amanda holte noch einmal tief Luft.

„Ich bin ein Cogito-Magus und kann Euch daher mitteilen, was Draco Euch antworten möchte."

Draco sah auf Hermine, die vor Überraschung die Hand vor den Mund schlug und leise aufschrie. Doch statt Amanda anzusehen, starrte sie Draco an, der ihren Blick so ruhig wie möglich erwiderte.

„Draco wusste nichts davon, dass ihr beide ein Kind erwartet, Tonks. Ich kann spüren, dass er die Wahrheit sagt."

* * *

_Forsetzung folgt_

_... und das dann endlich mit dem angedrohten Zeitungsartikel ;)_


	28. Kapitel 27

_Für alle Freunde und Feinde von Rita Skeeter: hier ist endlich der Artikel, den sie verfasst hat. Und tja, der erklärt auch zum Teil, warum meine Geschichte ihren Titel trägt. Viel Vergnügen dabei! Leider sind die Story-Alerts derzeit außer Funktion, aber ich hoffe, ein paar finden trotzdem das neue Kapitelchen hier online ;)_

_Ganz nebenbei (räusper) möchte ich noch darauf hinweisen, dass ich eine zweite Harry-Potter-Geschichte angefangen habe, von der schon Prolog und 2 Kapitel online sind. Sie heißt "Julie und der Tränkemeister" und ist eher ein wenig zum schmunzeln, weil der allerliebste Snape wirklich ein garstiges Geschöpf ist und ich einen Heidenspaß daran habe, ihn zu schreiben. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ein paar von meinen treuen Lesern hier, dieser Geschichte auch ne Chance geben, auch wenn es dort nicht um Draco und Hermine geht, sondern um den finsteren Tränkemeister. Ich persönlich liebe meine neue Story sehr ;)_

_**sheer: **Mein Hinweis auf Draco und Harry bezieht sich auf politische Verstrickungen zum Ende der Story und das mit der Unterwäsche, ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen  
_

_**wickienchen: **Inzwischen bin ich wieder relativ fit und habe mein Arbeitspensum etwas zurückgeschraubt, man soll ja nicht mit 26 schon ausgebrannt sein ;) also mehr Zeit für FF_

_**D.V.G.M.1: **Das war ein großes Lob. Mir liegt viel daran, dass die Gefühlswelt meiner Protagonisten (ok J.K.'s Protagonisten) trotz aller Verwirrung realistisch ist_

_**TryPepper: **Tja, ist Draco nun noch Todesser, oder nicht? Das klärt sich in den nächsten Kapiteln_

_**JuliaSarah: **heul ich vermiss Dich im ICQ! P.S. Post kommt bald, ich machs heute fertig!_

_**Gifty: **oooooooooh so viel tolles Lob! Danke!_

_**Tanya: **Ich hoffe mein Rita-Skeeter-Artikel ist aus deiner Sicht gelungen :)  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 27**

Hermine hatte sich still an ihren kleinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und versucht der seltsamen Unterhaltung zu folgen, die sich vor ihren Augen entsponnen hatte. Tonks hatte ihre Fragen an Draco gestellt und er hatte ihr durch Amandas Mund geantwortet. Es war ihr nicht wirklich gelungen, den Sinn der Worte aufzunehmen, die gesprochen wurden, doch so friedlich wie Tonks und Remus den Raum verlassen hatten, schien Draco zu ihrer Zufriedenheit geantwortet zu haben. Hermines Gedanken rasten.

Amanda war ein Cogitomagus und hatte ihr nichts davon gesagt. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie darüber enttäuscht sein sollte. Warum hatte sie sich ihr nicht anvertraut? Und warum hatte sie es stattdessen Draco erzählt? Und noch viel schwieriger zu beantworten fand sie die Frage, warum Malfoy es zugelassen hatte. Hermine wusste, dass er ein geübter Okklumentiker war, der wahrscheinlich Amandas junge Kräfte leicht auszusperren vermochte. Was verband diese beiden miteinander, dass sie so augenscheinlich Vertrauen zueinander gefasst hatten?

Hermine hatte Dracos Reaktion in seinem Traum noch bildlich vor ihren Augen, er war fürchterlich zornig gewesen, als er ihre Einmischung bemerkt hatte. Und nun ließ er Amanda ohne zu zögern in seinem Geist herumstöbern? Das alles ergab keinen Sinn.

Hermine wusste, dass es noch einige Dinge in Amandas Vergangenheit gab, die ungeklärt waren und wahrscheinlich bleiben würden. Amanda war die Tochter zweier Todesser. Als Hermine Amanda aufgenommen hatte, hatte sie angefangen Nachforschungen über die Familie der Moorlands einzuziehen. Es gab nicht viel über sie zu berichten. Die Moorlands waren unter den neueren Anhängern des Dunklen Lords gewesen. Es stand nicht fest, ob sie aus eigenem Willen handelten oder unter dem Einfluss des Imperius-Fluches gestanden hatten. Hermine hielt letzteres für wahrscheinlicher, denn Amanda hatte stets ihre Eltern in guter Erinnerung gehabt. Im Gegensatz zu manch anderem… sie schluckte, als die Erinnerungen an Dracos Träume sie erneut übermannten… war Amanda trotz des Todesser-Daseins ihrer Eltern mit Liebe aufgewachsen. Savanna und Eugene Moorland hatten auch nicht zum engeren Kreis der Todesser gehört, sondern waren in der strengen Hierarchie Lord Voldemorts auf den unteren Ebenen angesiedelt gewesen. Was also schaffte diese seltsame Beziehung zwischen dem gewissenlosen Todesser, der Draco Malfoy ja… bisher?… gewesen war, und der zarten Amanda? Sie glaubte nicht, dass die Malfoys sich mit so jemandem wie den unwichtigen Moorlands abgegeben hätten. Auszuschließen war es allerdings auch nicht.

Hermine seufzte laut und blickte zu den beiden Personen, die im Moment ihre Gedanken so beschäftigten. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ein paar tiefblaue Augen sie ängstlich beobachteten und ein paar silbergrauen Augen sie interessiert taxierten, als wollten sie erkundschaften, was in ihr vorging. Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf, mit dem verzweifelten Versuch ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, als ihr Blick auf die ineinander verschränkten Hände des dunkelhaarigen Mädchens und des weißblonden Mannes traf. Ihre Stirn legte sich ungewollt in Falten und aus unerfindlichen Gründen verursachte der Anblick einen seltsamen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Amanda schien es zu spüren, denn sofort löste sich ihre Hand aus Dracos und sie legte sie nervös in ihren Schoß. Es war der beste Beweis, dass Amanda tatsächlich zu dem fähig war, was sie von sich sagte.

„Es tut mir leid." kam die zögerliche Stimme der jungen Hexe und Hermine brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, worauf sich Amandas Entschuldigung bezog. Hermine lächelte etwas gequält.

„Du hättest es mir doch sagen können, Amanda. Ich hatte gedacht… Du würdest mir vertrauen."

Entsetzt riss Hermines Gegenüber die Augen weit auf.

„Das tue ich doch auch! Ich hatte doch nur Angst…"

„Wovor denn?"

„Harry hat gesagt, dass es Quatsch ist. Und Draco auch…" schoss es aus Hermines Ziehtochter hervor, dann schwieg sie beschämt, weil sie wohl bemerkt hatte, dass sie Hermine nun mitgeteilt hatte, dass auch Harry schon informiert war. Hermine blickte liebevoll und nachsichtig auf das junge Mädchen, sie wusste, dass Amanda und Harry schon immer einander besonders nahe gestanden hatten. Und manchmal fragte sie sich sogar, wann Harry bemerken würde, dass aus dem kleinen Mädchen inzwischen eine junge Fau geworden war, die ihn zudem noch vergötterte.

„Du hättest auf die beiden hören sollen, Amanda. Du weißt doch, dass Harry mich besser kennt, als sonst jemand. Vielleicht sogar besser als Ron es tut. Und sogar Draco… „ Hermine schwieg einen Moment und setzte dann fort, ein ironisches Grinsen auf ihren Zügen. „… scheint mich besser zu kennen, als mir lieb sein sollte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich das jemals sagen werde."

Einen Augenblick lang blickte sie den einstigen Jugend-Feind, von dem sie nicht wusste, ob er immer noch ihr Feind war, an und vergaß über dem amüsierten Funkeln, dass sie in seinen Augen entdeckte, einen winzigen Moment lang, dass sich dieses Gespräch um Amanda drehte.

„Du bist mir also nicht böse?" fragte Amanda voller unterdrückter Hoffnung in der Stimme und riss Hermine von den silberfarbenen Pupillen los, die sie fixierten.

„Dir böse sein? Weswegen denn? Amanda, das ist ein wundervolles Talent, das du da besitzt. Und wir sollten daran üben, es zu verbessern!"

Mit einem Jauchzen sprang Amanda auf und warf sich Hermine in die Arme, die das Mädchen glücklich in die Arme schloss.

„Ich hatte Angst, dass du mich nicht mehr lieb hast, weil Du Angst hast, ich würde Deine Gedanken lesen." erklärte die junge Hexe verlegen.

Hermine schlang die Arme noch fester um die zarte Gestalt.

„So ein Blödsinn!" Hermine schob Amanda ein wenig von sich fort. „Ich werde Dich immer lieb haben, Du bist doch meine Familie!"

Amanda wischte sich verlegen eine einzelne Träne von ihrer Wange und lächelte glücklich.

„Gut, dann lass ich Euch jetzt mal… alleine."

Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam Hermine, als sie die seltsame Betonung Amandas auf dem letzten Wort hörte. Sie hatte nicht die Absicht gehabt, in der Zeit, in der Ron nicht in Hogwarts war, mit Draco in irgendeiner Form alleine zu sein. Zu ihrer Überraschung bemerkte sie, dass er es scheinbar als ebenso unangenehm empfand als sie. Zumindest warf Malfoy Amanda einen flehentlichen Blick zu und schien ihr irgendetwas zu sagen, aber das Mädchen kicherte nur und antwortete: „Das, mein Lieber, ist Dein Problem, nicht meines!" und verschwand damit sang- und klanglos aus dem Portrait.

Hermine blieb sitzen, wo sie war und wagte es nicht aufzublicken. Eine lastende Stille breitete sich im Raum aus und sie begann unwillentlich unruhig auf dem Schreibtischstuhl umherzurutschen. Krampfhaft suchte sie nach einem Thema, über das sie sich mit dem Todesser ‚unterhalten' konnte. An diesem Punkt wurde ihr klar, dass Malfoy auf Grund des Fluches nicht fähig war, das Schweigen zu beenden, und das es an ihr war, diesen Umstand zu ändern. Sie räusperte sich.

„Du willst also versuchen, die Todesser davon zu überzeugen, dass Remus und Tonks Kind unwichtig für sie sei?" Ihre Stimme klang recht zweifelnd, als sie versuchte zu rekapitulieren, was sie vorhin mit halbem Ohr mitbekommen hatte. „Unter der Voraussetzung natürlich, dass Du dazu Gelegenheit bekommst." fügte sie leise hinzu, als ihr wieder ins Bewusstsein kam, dass mit der Rückkehr von Harry und Ron auch Dracos Schicksal besiegelt werden sollte. Percy und die Häscher des Ministeriums würden nur kurz nach den beiden Auroren auf Hogwarts eintreffen.

Dracos Gesicht war emotionslos, als Hermine es wagte den Kopf zu heben und in seine Richtung zu sehen. Das Schweigen drohte sie wieder zu übermannen, als ihr glücklicherweise einfiel, warum sie sich ursprünglich auf den Weg zum Schlafsaal der Gryffindor-Mädchen gemacht hatte. Nervös nestelte sie in ihrer Robe und brachte ein kleines Fläschchen hervor, das sie Draco Malfoy entgegen streckte.

„Hier. Ich hatte Dir ja versprochen, dass ich mir etwas einfallen lassen wegen Deiner Träume. Es ist noch nicht perfekt und auch keine dauerhafte Lösung. Aber es unterdrückt die Träume erst einmal, bis ich einen Weg gefunden habe, der besser ist."

Sie schluckte und wartete. Zu ihrem Ärger rührte sich Draco nicht vom Fleck, sondern erwiderte ihren unruhigen Blick nun scheinbar gelassen. Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie merkte, dass ihre Hand leicht zitterte und sie hoffte inständig, dass Draco es nicht bemerkt hatte. Schnell zog sie den ausgestreckten Arm zurück, raffte sich auf und ging etwas zu übereilt auf Draco zu, der plötzlich auch aufstand. Hermine, zu überrascht von seiner unerwarteten Bewegung, prallte mit voller Wucht gegen seinen Oberkörper und ließ die kleine Phiole fast fallen. Doch bevor das Gefäß von ihrem Fingerspitzen glitt, spürte sie eine starke Hand den Fall der Phiole stoppen und wieder in ihre Hand drücken. Irritiert bemerkte sie, dass seine Finger einen Moment zu lange auf ihren weilten, als dass es nicht beabsichtigt gewesen sein könnte. Hermine verbot sich zu überlegen, ob ihr die Tatsache gefiel oder nicht, denn ihr Verstand und ihr Gefühl flüsterten ihr gegensätzliche Dinge zu.

Fahrig fuhr sich Hermine mit der Hand durch die Haare und schaute betreten zur Seite, um nicht direkt auf Dracos breite, muskulöse Brust zu starren, die sich von dem immer noch nicht zugeknöpften schwarzen Hemd fast weiß abhob. Sie konnte den Duft seiner Haut riechen und mit Erstaunen stellte sie fest, dass er nach frischem Tannenholz und salzigem Meer roch. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich an den Duft von Rons Haut zu erinnern, aber es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen.

Hermine trat einen Schritt zurück, um Malfoys verstörender Nähe zu entkommen. Die Phiole noch immer der Hand haltend, beschloss sie, das Gefäß auf das Bett zu legen. Als sie sich vorbeugte, um den Trank auf die Decke zu legen, sah sie die Zeitung, die Amanda offen auf der Matratze liegen gelassen hatte. Eine dicke schwarze Schlagzeile sprang ihr in die Augen:

‚Liebesdrama in Hogwarts – Krieg und Betrug der Herzen?'.

„Skeeter!" entfuhr es ihr und sie riss die Zeitung an sich. Hatte die Reporterin es gewagt, tatsächlich einen Bericht über Amanda und ihre Schwärmerei für Harry, von der jeder außer Harry etwas wusste, hineinzusetzen? Das konnte sie nicht gewagt haben! Harry würde sie dafür lynchen…

Völlig vergaß sie Dracos Anwesenheit, als sie ungläubig auf die Überschrift starrte und begann den Artikel laut vorzulesen, als müsste sie sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass dieser… Unsinn… dort tatsächlich stand!

„_Liebesdrama in Hogwarts – Krieg und Betrug der Herzen?_

_Während meines leider viel zu kurzen Aufenthalts in der ehemaligen Schule für Zauberei Hogwarts, wo ich die rührende Arbeit und Sorge, um unsere Kriegshelden beobachten durfte (s. S. 2 – „Helfende Hände in ungewohnten Gemäuern – Einstige Schule wird zum größten Lazarett aller Zeiten") ist mir eine tragische Begebenheit zu Ohren gekommen._

_Hermine Granger, Aurorin im Dienste des Ministeriums und helfender Engel auf dem Schlachtfeld, scheint Teil einer der ungewöhnlichsten Liebesgeschichten seit Kriegsbeginn zu sein. _

_Hermine Granger ist wie allgemein bekannt seit mehr als einem halben Jahr mit Ronald Weasley, ebenfalls Auror, verlobt. Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger sind Freunde seit ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Jahr auf Hogwarts, bevor sie ihre leidenschaftliche Liebe füreinander entdeckten. Doch was hält das vermeintlich glückliche junge Paar von der Hochzeit ab?_

_Während Harry Potter, gemeinsamer Freund der beiden Verlobten, sich zu diesen Umständen nicht äußern wollte, bekam ich bei meinen Nachforschungen genügend Hinweise darauf, dass Hermine Granger scheinbar gar nicht heiraten will!_

_Ganz im Gegenteil scheint es sich so zu verhalten, dass Hermine Granger Gefühle für einen anderen hegt. Doch dieser andere mysteriöse Mann in Miss Grangers Leben ist nicht, wie sie liebe Leser, vielleicht vermuten möchten, Harry Potter._

_Nein, meine verehrten Damen und Herren! Ich, Rita Skeeter, darf ihnen verkünden, dass es sich bei Hermine Grangers heimlicher Liebe vermutlich um einen anonymen Unbekannten handelt, den sie vor fremden Augen im ehemaligen Mädchenschlafsaal der Gryffindors abschottet._

_Während Ronald Weasley das Zögern seiner hübschen Verlobten, auf den Umstand zurückführt, dass sich die Zaubererwelt im Krieg befindet, reicht ein Blick auf Hermine Grangers bewegte Vergangenheit, dass so ein Ereignis diese vielleicht manches Mal zu willensstarke junge Hexe niemals von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen könnte, sollte sie es sich einmal vorgenommen haben. Es muss also mehr dahinter stecken._

_Wie mir der langjährige treue Hauself von Harry Potter, den er aus dem Erbe des Sirius Black übernommen hatte, berichtete, handelt es sich um eine bekannte Persönlichkeit unserer Gesellschaft, die es vorzieht anonym zu bleiben. Scheinbar hat sich dieser Mann im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord schwere Verletzungen zugezogen und sich in die exklusive Pflege von Hermine Granger begeben, der von dem leitenden Heiler Neville Longbottom außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten in der Heilkunst zugesprochen werden. Doch liegt es tatsächlich nur an der **heilenden** Wirkung ihrer Hände oder gibt es andere Gründe für die außergewöhnliche Sonderbehandlung?_

_Hermine Granger, die selber keine Auskunft über diese Tatsache preisgibt, und jeden Blick auf den speziellen Patienten mit allen magischen Mitteln wie eine…"_

Hier stockte Hermine und ihre Stimme, die nach und nach angefangen hatte vor Wut zu zittern, überschlug sich fast, als sie den Satz weiterlas. _„… **liebestolle** Löwin zu verhindern sucht, sieht man die große psychische Belastung, die dieses augenscheinliche Doppelleben verursacht, an. Mit Augenringen und reizbarer Laune hält sie sich von ihren Mitmenschen fern und war auch nicht bereit selbst mit mir als langjähriger guter Bekannten ein paar freundschaftliche Worte zu wechseln. _

_Zu fragen bleibt, ob sich diese ungewöhnliche Liebe schon vor der Patienten-Pflegerin-Beziehung entwickelte, oder die gegenseitige Anziehung erst bei dem intensiven Kontakt im Schlafsaal entstand. Wir werden sehen, was in den nächsten Monaten geschehen wird und ob Miss Granger in Zukunft mit dem zuverlässigen und beliebten Auror Ronald Weasley als ihrem Ehegatten in der Öffentlichkeit auftauchen wird, oder ob dieser als Gehörnter Platz machen muss für den neuen Mann in Hermine Grangers Leben, von dem uns nichts bekannt ist, außer seiner erlesenen blonden Haarfarbe. Wie auch immer Sie sich entscheiden, Miss Granger, nehmen Sie den Rat einer guten Freundin an und schaffen Sie klare Verhältnisse! _

_Ihre Rita Skeeter"_

Unter dem Artikel war ein Foto von Hermine, die sich am Eingang zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum hektisch umschaute und dann unauffällig durch das Portrait schlüpfte. Hermine ließ die Zeitung sinken und schnappte empört nach Luft. Ihre Wangen waren erhitzt und ihre zur Faust geballten Hände bebten vor Zorn. Was fiel dieser unglaublichen Person ein, solche Unterstellungen zu verbreiten!

„Dieses niederträchtige Weibsstück! Das hat sie gemacht, um sich an mir zu rächen!" platzte es aus ihr heraus. Wütend knüllte sie die Zeitung zusammen und warf sie von sich in den Raum. Sie blieb genau vor Dracos Füßen liegen. Erschrocken erinnerte sich Hermine daran, dass sie alles laut vorgelesen hatte. Sie hatte Malfoys Anwesenheit in ihrer Wut völlig ignoriert. Sie stöhnte leise, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und schlug die Hände entsetzt vor die Augen.

„Oh, Merlin. Wenn Ron das liest…" murmelte sie erschöpft.

Entschlossen stand sie auf. Sie würde Ron eine Eule schicken mit dem Artikel und einem Brief in dem sie ihm erklärte, was sie Skeeter für diese Unverschämtheit alles antun würde! Es waren noch drei Tage bis Ron zurückkommen würde. Vielleicht war bis dahin seine Wut verraucht. Inzwischen hatte Draco sich gebückt und die Zeitung aufgehoben. Befehlend streckte Hermine die Hand aus.

„Gib mir die Zeitung, Malfoy!"

Draco rührte sich nicht. Hermine stellte entsetzt fest, dass in seinen Augen ein seltsames Funkeln lag, das sie zutiefst beunruhigte.

„Gib mir die Zeitung, habe ich gesagt! Merlin, du glaubst doch hoffentlich nicht ein Wort davon! Das ist nichts als Spinnerei dieser widerlichen Klatschtante! Das weißt Du genauso gut wie ich…" Ihre Stimme wurde zittrig als sie bemerkte, dass Draco statt ihr die Zeitung zu geben, auf sie zuging.

„Keinen Schritt weiter, Malfoy. Ich warne Dich. Ich hex dir…" sie verstummte, als Draco auf ihre schwache Drohung nicht reagierte und nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr stehen blieb.

„Da ist nichts zwischen uns! Das ist doch absurd!" versuchte sie noch einmal aufzubegehren. Aber sie spürte ihre eigene Unsicherheit, die seine Nähe erneut in ihr auslöste. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen sah sie, wie Draco seinen Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn legte und ihr Gesicht anhob, sodass sie seinem silber glühenden Blick nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Hermine roch wieder Tanne und Meer und schluckte hart. Einen Moment lang hatte sie Angst, Draco könnte sie erneut küssen, doch sie spürte seine andere Hand, wie sie nach ihrer suchte und die verknüllte Zeitung ihr in die geöffnete Handfläche drückte.

Hermine zuckte beim Druck seiner Finger leicht zusammen und blickte ungläubig auf den Tagespropheten, den sie nun wie gewünscht in Besitz hatte. Sie war viel zu überrascht, um zu bemerken, wie sich Draco leicht nach vorne beugte und ihr einen kaum spürbaren Kuss auf ihre Locken hauchte, dann wandte er sich ab und begann sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen.

Hermine schluckte noch einmal schwer und dann rannte sie wie ein Reh auf der Flucht vor dem Raubtier aus dem Raum an Arkadius vorbei, der sich mit einem abgebrochen Stück einer Lanze das Visier hochgeklappt festgesteckt hatte, und endlich seinen langen Bart ohne Gefahr wallen lassen konnte. Mit pochendem Herzen erreichte Hermine ihre und Rons gemeinsame Kammer und lehnte sich gegen das kühle, starke Mauerwerk. Langsam rutschte sie daran hinunter, umschlang ihre Knie mit den Armen und legte den Kopf darauf. Leise rannen die Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter. Was sollte sie Ron schreiben? Dass Rita Skeeter alles frei erfunden hatte? Oder steckte nicht in jeder Lüge auch ein Funken Wahrheit?

* * *

_Forsetzung folgt_

_Das nächste Kapitelchen wird vermutlich einen kleinen Ausflug zu Harry und Ron machen und zu zwei Eulen, die erst Ron und dann Harry erreichen. Das Drama wird eingeläutet!_


	29. Kapitel 28

_Und das Drama nimmt seinen Lauf! Ab diesem Kapitel wird die Action eingeläutet. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt das auch! Keine Sorge, wir werden noch viel von Hermine und Draco hören, aber erst einmal wird ein Stein ins Rollen gebracht, von dem dem wir (also ihr, ich schon ;) ) nicht wissen, was er unseren Helden bringt._

_Riesig gefreut hab ich mich über die vielen Reviews, die trotz der Schwierigkeiten mit dem Storyalert gekommen sind:_

_**D.V.G.M.1 **Achja diese letzte Szene im letzten Kapitel, da bin ich fast selber dahin geschmolzen ;)_

_**Amazone15 **Oh, dann wirst Du dieses Kapitel bestimmt mögen ;)_

_**Sheer **Jaja, die küssen sich ja noch... irgendwann... oder doch nicht? frechgrins_

_**wickienchen **und was für ein Held Draco ist, Du wirst sehen..._

_**Mariacharly **Yeeehaaa, wie schön, dass meine Amanda doch ankommt!_

_**JuliaSarah **Studium ist erst mal wichtiger! Außerdem haste bestimmt bald wieder I-net!_

_**Gifty **Ja, Rita ist gut. Zu gut, vielleicht. Aber ich mochte schon immer die rasenden Reporterinnen, das fing schon mit Karla Kolumna bei Benjamin Blümchen an... Oh Gott, war das ein Outing????_

_**BdW **Ich hoffe ab sofort wird es noch spannender_

_**Dramine **Hab michr edlich bemüht, schnell upzudaten!_

_Viel Spaß!!!_

* * *

**Kapitel 28**

Missmutig folgte Ron Harry durch das Gewirr von Ästen und Bäumen, durch das sie sich ihren Weg bahnten, um unauffällig von der Rückseite an das Haus zu gelangen, in dem sie die Todesser vermuteten. Seit vier Tagen waren sie auf der Jagd nach Fenrir Greyback, dem Werwolf, der einst unter Lord Voldemort und nun unter Lucius Malfoy Grauen und Schrecken verbreitete.

Ein anonymer Hinweis hatte dem Ministerium eine Vermutung beschert, wo sich einer der meistgesuchtesten Todesser aufhalten könnte. Ron war froh, dass Hermine sie auf dieser Mission nicht begeleitete. Fenrir Greyback war ein Zauberer, dem er lieber selbst auch nicht begegnet wäre. Allerdings war es bisher auch noch zu keiner Begegnung gekommen. Ihre Suche nach dem Werwolf ähnelte eher einer Schnitzeljagd, die nun schon mehrere Tage andauerte.

Der Ort, an dem das Ministerium Greyback vermutet hatte, war verlassen gewesen. Aber Harry und Ron hatten eine Zeitung gefunden, indem eine leer stehende Zaubererhütte zum Verkauf angeboten wurde. Die Anzeige war umkringelt gewesen. Aber auch dort hatten sie den Todesser nicht entdecken können. Allerdings fanden sich bei genauerer Durchsuchung seltsamerweise Muggel-Streichhölzer, auf dem eine Adresse einer Nachtbar abgedruckt war. Sie waren dieser Spur gefolgt.

Die beiden Auroren waren allerdings zu spät in besagter Bar angekommen, um den grausigen Mord zu verhindern, der dort stattgefunden hatte und eindeutig Greybacks Handschrift trug.

Da Greyback seinem Blutdurst scheinbar trotz menschlicher Form nachgegangen war, konnten Harry und Ron zu ihrer unendlichen Erleichterung darauf verzichten, die leichten Mädchen mit einem ‚Oblivate' zu versehen und sie um ihre Freundin trauern lassen.

Harry hatte mit seiner einfühlsamen Art aus den verstörten Frauen herausbekommen, dass ein Mann, der auf das Haar der Beschreibung Greybacks entsprach, die Mädchen am nächsten Tag zu einer ‚lukrativen Gelegenheit', wie sich der Mann ausgedrückt hatte, zu einer Privatfeier eingeladen hatte, in einem weiteren verlassenen Haus. Ron lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter, als er daran dachte, zu welchem Zweck Greyback die jungen Frauen einladen wollte. Er starrte nach oben in den Himmel. Der Vollmond strahlte für Rons Geschmack zu grell, um ein gutes Omen zu sein. Vollmond bedeutete, dass sich Greyback und wahrscheinlich noch mehr seiner Art unlängst in blut- und fleischsüchtige Bestien verwandelt hätten und nun in dem Haus, in dessen Garten sich Harry und Ron herumtrieben, auf ihre Beute warteten, die sie erwarteten.

„Harry!" zischte Ron und sein Freund zuckte bei dem Geräusch sichtbar zusammen. „Meinst Du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist? Wir sollten auf die anderen warten, wir wissen nicht wie viele es sind!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir müssen versuchen schon einmal die Lage zu erkunden. Vielleicht finden wir eine Möglichkeit unbemerkt zugreifen zu können und sie zu überrumpeln."

„Du willst Werwölfe überrumpeln? Wenn ich eines gelernt habe in Hogwarts, dann dass diese Viecher besser riechen, sehen und hören, als uns lieb sein sollte." widersprach Ron und versuchte seinem Flüstern einen energischen Ton geben. „Wenn Du mir nicht glaubst, kannst Du ja noch mal bei Lupin Nachhilfestunden nehmen."

„Sei still, Ron. Ich will näher ran." ignorierte Harry seine Einwände.

„Er will näher ran. War klar…" murmelte Ron frustriert, aber folgte seinem Freund auf Schritt und Tritt. Harry mochte gewiefter sein als er, aber Ron wusste, dass er stärker war als sein Freund. Keine zehn Pferde oder seinetwegen auch Thestrale würden ihn daran hindern, Harry beizustehen. Dafür waren sie schon durch zu viele Abenteuer gemeinsam gegangen.

„Wenigstens sind es keine Spinnen." seufzte er leise und erntete von Harry ein freundschaftliches Grinsen.

Plötzlich knackte es hinter ihnen im Gebüsch. Sowohl Harry als auch Ron fuhren auf dem Absatz herum und zogen ihren Zauberstab, den ersten Fluch bereits auf den Lippen.

„Potter? Weasley? Wir sinds!"

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer ließ Ron den Zauberstab sinken.

„Merlin, Shacklebolt. In solcher Umgebung sollte man sich besser nicht an uns heranschleichen." stichelte Ron leise und erhielt von dem älteren Auror nur ein Schulterzucken.

Kingsley Shacklebolt war nach Harrys Eule mit fünf weiteren Auroren direkt aufgebrochen, um die beiden Freunde bei ihrem riskanten Unternehmen zu unterstützen. Ron fühlte sich etwas erleichtert.

„Das nächste Mal könntet ihr ja auch an dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt auf uns warten." war die trockene Antwort des erfahrenen Mannes. Ron zeigte nur mit dem Daumen auf Harry, um die Schuld von sich zu weisen. Auch wenn Hermine es immer wieder bestritt, manchmal war er eben doch der Vernünftigere von den beiden Männern des Trios. Oft schien es Ron als würde Harry seit Ginnys Tod die Gefahr suchen. Er verdrängte den Gedanken an seine Schwester, der ihm immer noch zu viel Schmerz bereitete. Dies war eine gefährliche Mission und er durfte sich durch nichts davon ablenken lassen.

„Konntet ihr schon was entdecken?" fragte Shacklebolt leise.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und Harry setzte zur Erklärung an.

„Es ist bisher alles dunkel. Wenn Greyback da drin ist, ist er vermutlich doch allein. Außerdem wird er wohl den Wolfsbanntrank genommen haben, sonst würde es hier nicht so ruhig ablaufen."

Shacklebolt nickte grimmig. „Gut, dann sollten wir die Gelegenheit nutzen jetzt zuzugreifen. Wenn er den Wolfsbanntrank genommen hat, dann ist er vielleicht nicht ganz so schwer zu besiegen, wie in seinem Blutrausch ohne Trank. Außerdem kann er jetzt nicht zaubern."

Rons Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Ganz egal wie oft er schon gekämpft hatte und dabei sein Leben riskiert, er hatte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und verbannte die Angst in seinem Herzen in eine winzige Ecke.

„Passt auf seine Klauen und vor allem seine Zähne auf." warnte Harry noch einmal und dann schlich sich die Gruppe der Auroren an das dunkle Gebäude heran.

Auf Harrys Handzeichen hin verteilten sich die Männer um das Gebäude an den Ein- und Ausgängen und den Fenstern, die eine Fluchtmöglichkeit für den Werwolf darstellen konnten.

Ron stand zu Harrys Rechten und blickte gebannt auf den gehobenen Arm seines Freundes, der bald das Zeichen für den Angriff geben würde. Dann plötzlich hörten sie den Schrei einer Frau aus dem Inneren des Gebäudes. Harrys Hand zuckte herunter und die Auroren ließen mit Zerstörungszaubern die Fenster und Türen bersten und stürmten in das Innere.

Rons Adrenalin pulsierte mit seinem Blut durch die Adern. Seine Sinne waren aufs Äußerste angespannt. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an die Dunkelheit, in der nicht einmal mehr das Licht des Vollmonds seinen Weg erhellte. Links und rechts von ihm huschten die Umhänge der Auroren an ihm vorbei. Harry behielt er stets im Blickfeld. Sich gegenseitig Deckung gebend durchsuchten die Männer Raum für Raum, aber fanden nichts als verdeckte Möbel und Staub.

„Der Keller." raunte plötzlich einer der anderen Auroren, die mit Shacklebolt gekommen waren und zeigte auf eine Tür die nach unten führte.

Kingsley, Harry und Ron gingen voran und hielten den Atem an, um kein unnötiges Geräusch von sich zu geben, als sie an die Wand gepresst vorsichtig Stufe um Stufe nach unten gingen. Da ertönte wieder der verzweifelte Schrei einer Frau. Ohne weiter auf die anderen zu achten, rannte Harry mit gezücktem Zauberstab los in die Dunkelheit des Kellers hinein. Ron fluchte leise und eilte seinem leichtsinnigen Freund hinterher. Mit Werwölfen war nicht zu spaßen. Er hörte gerade Harrys ‚Alohomora' mit dem er eine Tür öffnete, hinter der er Greyback vermutete. Dann blieb Harry abrupt stehen und Ron, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, prallte gegen die bewegungslose Gestalt seines besten Freundes.

„Was ist los, Harry?" fragte Ron und versuchte etwas von dem Raum zu erspähen, den Harry mit seiner Gestalt im Türrahmen verdeckte. Seine Gedanken rasten. „Ist sie tot?" Horrorvorstellungen, was mit der Frau geschehen sein mochte, die geschrieen hatte, kamen in seinen Sinn.

Harry ging einen Schritt zur Seite und gab dem anderen Auror freien Blick auf das Innere des Kellerraumes. Ron war verwirrt. Er konnte nichts entdecken außer einem Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes und darauf ein seltsamer länglicher, halbrunder, schwarzer Kasten. Dann ertönte wieder der markerschütternde Schrei. Ron und die anderen Auroren, die inzwischen aufgeschlossen hatten blickten hektisch um sich und suchten den Raum mit ihren Augen nach der Frau ab. Sie konnten nichts entdecken.

„Wo ist sie, Harry?" fragte Ron atemlos.

Harry deutete nur stumm auf den schwarzen Kasten. Ron trat ein bisschen näher und entdeckte kleine blinkende Pünktchen daran.

„Was ist das?" Rons Stimme war ratlos und auch die anderen Männer sahen nicht viel schlauer aus, als er selber.

„Das, Ron, ist ein Kassettenrecorder. Ein Muggelgerät. Hier ist keine Frau. Dieses Gerät spielt nur eine Stimme ab, die aufgenommen wurde. Wird wurden hereingelegt."

„Aber irgendjemand muss dieses Ding hier doch hingebracht haben und … bedient, oder funktioniert es von alleine?" fragte ein verwirrter Mann hinter Shacklebolt.

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf und deutete auf etwas in der Ecke des Raumes. Es war ein Mäuseloch.

„Pettigrew!" rief Ron zornig aus und verfluchte den Animagus, der ihm jahrelang vorgegaukelt hatte seine Hausratte Krätze zu sein. Ausgerechnet ihm waren sie auf den Leim gegangen.

„Aber wenn hier Greyback nicht ist? Wo ist er dann?"

Die Frage schwebte unheilschwanger zwischen den Auroren in der Luft.

„Wir werden es herausfinden." versprach Harry leise aber bestimmt.

Schweigend verließen die Männer den Keller und dann das Gebäude. Rons Adrenalinspiegel normalisierte sich wieder langsam. Ein lang gezogenes ‚Schuhuuu' schallte durch die Nacht und ließ die Männer aufschauen. Eine kleine etwas kugelige Eule kam auf die Gruppe zugeflattert und steuerte direkt auf Ron zu, der verwundert die Stirn kraus zog.

„Pigwidgeon?" fragte Ron überrascht, als die Eule auf seiner Schulter landete und ihm mit ihrem Fuß ein zusammengerolltes Pergament entgegenstreckte. Was machte seine Eule hier? Er hatte sie auf Hogwarts gelassen! Wie lange hatte die Eule gesucht, um ihn hier zu finden? Vorsichtig band er das Pergament ab und entrollte es. Ein weiterer Zettel fiel heraus. Ron bückte sich danach.

„Lumos!"

Ron hob seinen Zauberstab über das eng beschriebene Pergament und erkannte Hermines Handschrift. Für einen kurzen Moment setzte sein Herzschlag aus und er fürchtete, dass etwas passiert war. Hatte Malfoy etwa für Unruhe gesorgt? Ron hatte Harry gleich gesagt, dass man sich auf das Wort eines Todessers besser nicht verlassen sollte. Dann begann er zu lesen:

„_Ron, bevor Du Dich unnötig aufregst. Nein, es ist nichts passiert."_

Erleichtert ließ Ron nach dieser ersten Zeile den Brief sinken und stopfte ihn in seine Robe gemeinsam mit dem Zettel, den er aufgehoben hatte. Er beschloss den Brief später zu lesen, wenn sie etwas mehr Ruhe hatten.

„Hermine?" fragte Harry leise und Ron nickte.

„Nichts passiert." fügte er beruhigend hinzu und sah wie sich auch bei seinem Freund die Erleichterung auf seinen Gesichtszügen abzeichnete.

Aus einem Versteck bei dem ursprünglich vereinbarten Treffpunkt holten sie ihre Besen und beschlossen zur nächst besten Unterkunft zu fliegen, um sich auszuruhen und am nächsten Morgen das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen.

Als Ron mit Harry in ihrem Zimmer einer mehr oder weniger komfortablen Gaststätte vor dem Feuer saß, holte er Hermines Brief heraus. Neugierig betrachtete er den zweiten Zettel, der zusammengefaltet dabei lag. Er sah aus wie ein Ausschnitt aus einer Zeitung. Neugierig wollte Ron den Zettel entfalten, als eine blutrote Schrift auf dem Zeitungsausschnitt auftauchte und den Artikel unlesbar machte.

„_Lies zuerst den Brief, Ron!"_ stand dort feuerrot leuchtend. Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Dass Hermine ihn aber auch immer so bevormunden musste. Er legte den Artikel aus der Hand und nahm ihn gleich darauf wieder, in der Hoffnung, dadurch den Zauber überlistet zu haben.

„_Den Brief!"_

Ron jammerte leise und fing einen verwirrten Blick von Harry auf, der bis eben gedankenverloren in das Feuer gestarrt hatte. Seufzend entrollte Ron das Pergament, das über und über mit Hermines Schrift bedeckt war. Wann hatte sie bloß diese winzige Schrift entwickelt, die jeden Winkel des Pergaments ausfüllte?

‚Wahrscheinlich wollte sie während der Schulzeit nicht so viel Pergament verbrauchen, damit wir sie nicht damit aufziehen' beantwortete er sich seine Frage selber.

Ron lächelte, als er an seine wissbegierige Verlobte dachte. Er hatte noch nie etwas mit den ganzen Büchern anfangen können, er war ein Mann der Taten. Er riskierte einen Blick zu dem Zeitungsartikel, von dem die rote Schrift verschwunden war. Er konnte ein Foto erkennen, das so aussah, als wäre Hermine darauf abgebildet. Begierig griff er nach dem Ausschnitt, der Zauber war jetzt ja wohl gelöst, nachdem er das Pergament komplett aufgerollt hatte.

Gerade versuchte er die Überschrift zu lesen, als die blutrote Schrift nun in riesigen Lettern einzelne Wörter nacheinander auf den Zettel schrieb.

„_Ronald…Weasley ... Tu… einmal… im… Leben… was… man… von… Dir…verlangt!"_

Ertappt ließ Ron das Papier sinken und griff nach dem Pergament. Hermine kannte ihn einfach zu gut, selbst auf diese Entfernung. Das Feuer flackerte und knisterte, als er begann zu lesen:

„_Ron, bevor Du Dich unnötig aufregst. Nein, es ist nichts passiert._

_Naja, zumindest nicht so wie Du es denkst. Und nein, Malfoy hat sich auch noch nicht aus dem Staub gemacht._

_Ich habe diesem Brief einen Zeitungsartikel beigefügt, den Du Dir durchlesen solltest. Lesen wirst Du ihn so oder so, daher ist es besser, ich schicke ihn Dir gleich. Ich weiß, dass Du Dich schrecklich darüber aufregen wirst. _

_Lass Dir gesagt sein, ich habe mich auch fürchterlich aufgeregt._

_Ich hoffe, dass die verbleibenden Tage, die Du mit Harry noch unterwegs sein wirst, dazu beitragen, dass Deine Wut wieder verraucht, denn wir müssen uns ernsthaft unterhalten. Und zwar unterhalten! Und nicht streiten, Ron. _

_Ich bin sicher, Du siehst das genauso. _

_Es gibt einfach ein paar Dinge, die wir beide klären müssen. Die letzten Wochen waren nicht wirklich das, was ich in die Kategorie ‚gelungene Beziehung' einordnen würde. Und das beziehe ich darauf, wie wir beide uns dem anderen gegenüber verhalten haben und nicht auf diesen Zeitungsartikel, bei dem Rita Skeeter mal wieder ihr ganzes unseliges Können bewiesen hat._

_Reg Dich bitte nicht auf, Ron. Du weißt doch, was Du von Skeeters Zeitungsartikeln halten kannst. Natürlich ist es alles andere als angenehm, dass so etwas im Tagespropheten steht und wahrscheinlich in Kürze alle darüber tratschen werden. Aber es gibt Schlimmeres._

_Tief durchatmen, Ron,_

_Deine Hermine_

_P.S. Um den Zauber von dem Artikel zu nehmen, musst Du drei Mal sagen: ‚Ich bin ganz ruhig'_

Ron ließ das Papier verwirrt sinken. Was sollte Rita Skeeter schon geschrieben haben, dass Hermine solche Angst vor seiner Reaktion hatte. Nun gut, er würde Hermines Spielchen mitspielen, und die Antwort in Kürze erhalten.

„Ich bin ganz ruhig. Ich bin ganz ruhig. Ich bin ganz ruhig." zischelte er leise.

„_Lauter!"_ antwortete ihm die blutrote Schrift.

„Das darf doch nicht…!" Ron war sprachlos. Hermine hatte wirklich eine Meise. Der jüngste der Weasley-Männer warf einen Blick auf Harry, der nach wie vor apathisch ins Feuer starrte.

„Ich bin ganz ruhig! Ich bin ganz ruhig! Ich bin ganz ruhig!"

Die rote Schrift verblasste mit einem letzten Satz.

„_Halt Dich auch dran."_

Zu Rons Erleichterung entfaltete sich der Artikel vor seinen Augen automatisch und er hatte freien Blick auf einen Artikel, der mit der Überschrift _„Liebesdrama in Hogwarts – Krieg und Betrug der Herzen?"_ ihm in die Augen sprang. Was, bei Merlins Bart, hatte Skeeter sich da ausgedacht? Ron runzelte die Stirn und vertiefte sich in den Artikel. Je weiter er las, desto mehr Zornesfalten lagen auf seinem sommersprossigen Gesicht und die Wut kochte langsam in ihm hoch. Als er bei dem letzten Abschnitt ankam, in dem Rita ihn als gehörnten Ehegatten deklarierte, sprang er wutentbrannt auf. Seine Gesichtsfarbe hatte mittlerweile fast seine Haarfarbe erreicht. Er las die letzten Sätze.

„Ja, Hermine, das solltest Du tatsächlich! Klarheit schaffen und zwar endgültig. Und wenn Du es nicht tust, dann tu ich es! Draco Malfoy muss fort! Besser heute als morgen!"

Er zerknüllte den Zeitungsartikel und schmiss ihn das Feuer, das das Papier hungrig verzehrte. Mit Genugtuung sah Ron zu, wie die Flammen diese schandvollen Zeilen vernichteten. Er packte nach dem Feuerhaken und stieß noch einmal kräftig hinterher, sodass die Funken aufstoben.

„Ron?" fragte Harry ihn leicht irritiert, als Ron vom Feuer abließ und sich frustriert auf den altersschwachen Sessel schmiss, der unter der Wucht aufächzte. Ron überlegte einen Moment, Harry das Ganze zu verschweigen, aber er wusste, dass auch Harry in Kürze mit dem Artikel konfrontiert würde. Vor diesem Klatsch und Tratsch gab es keine Rettung.

„Deine Freundin Skeeter hat einen Artikel über Hermine, Malfoy und mich geschrieben!"

Hermine und Malfoy nur in einem gemeinsamen Satz zu erwähnen hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Harry blickte alarmiert auf.

„Sie hat über Malfoy geschrieben?"

„Nicht direkt über Malfoy, aber über einen blonden Unbekannten, den Hermine pflegt. Sie hat Hermine mehr unterstellt, als nur medizinisches Interesse an ihrem Patienten!"

Harry entspannte sich ein wenig und brachte ein schiefes Grinsen zustande.

„Ron. Das ist vielleicht nicht angenehm für Euch, aber Du weißt doch, was Skeeter für eine blühende Fantasie hat."

Ron zog die Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte die Arme.

„Achja? Ich will hoffen, dass Du Recht hast, Harry. Wenn auch nur ein Wörtchen von diesem Artikel der Wahrheit entspricht, ist Draco Malfoy ein toter Mann!"

„Ron, jetzt sei doch nicht…"

In diesem Moment klopfte etwas hart an das Fenster. Harry sprang auf, zog seinen Zauberstab und ging vorsichtig an den Rahmen. Auch Ron starrte in die Finsternis der Nacht. Weiße Umrisse zeichneten sich hinter dem Glas ab. In Windeseile öffnete Harry die Scharniere und eine große weiße Schneeeule flog in das Zimmer und ließ auf Harrys freien Sessel ein abgerissenes Pergament fallen.

„Dwarlock!" rief Harry überrascht und griff nach dem Brief, den Hedwigs Sohn, der ihm inzwischen als Briefeule diente, ihm überbracht hatte. Hedwig war inzwischen in die Jahre gekommen und genoss auf Hogwarts ein freies Leben und verbrachte ihre Nächte damit, zu jagen und über ihre Nachkommen und die anderen Eulen von Hogwarts zu wachen. Dwarlock war das erste Küken gewesen, dass eines Tages aus einem Ei von Hedwig geschlüpft war und war zu einem stattlichen Vogel herangewachsen, weit größer als seine Mutter. Er diente Harry ebenso treu wie seine erste Eule, allerdings war er nicht ganz so zutraulich.

Ron riss sich von seinen Gedanken los, als er plötzlich Harry entsetzt aufkeuchen hörte.

„Ron! Wir müssen sofort aufbrechen! Greyback ist niemals dort gewesen, wo wir ihn gesucht haben! Das war alles nur Ablenkung! Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!"

* * *

_Ihr wisst schon: Fortsetzung folgt!_

_Im nächsten Kapitel werden wir erfahren, wo Greyback tatsächlich steckt, und vor allen Dingen warum? Und hat Draco etwas damit zu tun?_


	30. Kapitel 29

_Was lange währt wird endlich gut! Hei, das war mal echt n hartes Kapitel. In meinem Kopf war das alles ganz einfach, aber das alles zu Papier zu bringen, dann doch etwas schwieriger als geplant. Ich hoffe, das Endergebnis gefällt Euch! Hier noch meine Dankeschöns und altbewährten Antworten für Eure lieben und zahlreichen Reviews:_

**_D.V.G.M.1 _**_Leider gings mit dem Update dann doch nicht so schnell, wie gehofft, aber danke für dein Kompliment! Und ja, Hermine weiß schon ihre Pappenheimer einzuschätzen_

_**Nicolemalfoy160178 **Wenn ihr soviel gelacht habt beim Lesen, wie ich beim Schreiben, dann ist alles gut ;)_

_**JuliaSarah **Achja, wies mit Hermine und Draco weitergeht, das wird in der Tat sehr spannend und nervenaufreibend... P.S. Linguistik-Buch kommt in Kürze... Irgendwie hab ichs nie zu Post geschafft. Sorry!_

_**Dramine **Gib den anderen Chars auch mal ne Chance ;) Aber ich hoffe, dieses Chap tröstet dich ein wenig? Keine Sorge nächstes Chap ist Draco wieder dabei._

_**Tanya C. Silver **Schlaues Mädchen ;) Hier erfährst Du mehr über Greyback und deine anderen Fragen beantworten sich in den nächsten Kapiteln_

_Nur so nebenbei, wir nähern uns langsam aber unaufhaltsam dem Finale. Vielleicht noch so 10-15 Kapitelchen und "Krieg und Betrug" ist zuende. Aber welches Ende wird noch nicht verraten!_**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 29**

Niedergeschlagen saß Hermine, umgeben von Unmengen zerknüllten Pergaments, auf ihrem Stuhl in Rons und ihrer gemeinsamen Schlafkammer und trat gedankenlos nach den Papierknäueln. Das kleine Fenster, durch das soeben Pigwidgeon mit dem Brief an Ron davon geflogen war, stand noch offen. Eine plötzliche Windböe packte den offenen Fensterflügel und ließ ihn laut gegen den Rahmen klatschen und die Papiere zu Hermines Füßen wehten hoch, als wollten sie sich gegen diese unfreundliche Behandlung wehren.

Hermine schreckte auf und ging langsam zu dem Fenster, um es zu schließen. Gedankenverloren blickte sie in den Nachthimmel und fragte sich leise, wie lange es dauern würde bis die Eule Ron gefunden hatte.

Stundenlang hatte sie gesessen und versucht Ron einen Brief zu schreiben, um ihn auf Ritas Artikel vorzubereiten. Sie kannte die impulsive Art ihres Verlobten zu genüge und hoffte auf Harrys beruhigenden Einfluss. Sie wollte mit Ron reden, wenn er zurück kam und da war es nicht von Vorteil, wenn er Skeeters Klatschpresse erst noch verdauen musste.

Ein Pergament nach dem anderen war auf dem Boden gelandet und oft hatte nicht viel mehr darauf gestanden als ‚Lieber Ron…' ‚Ron, ich muss Dir etwas mitteilen…' ‚Weißt Du übrigens schon das Neueste, Ron…'.

Hermine wusste nicht, warum es ihr überhaupt so schwer gefallen war, Ron diesen Brief zu schreiben. Schließlich war nicht wirklich etwas geschehen, oder? Rita Skeeter hatte einen unverschämten, erstunkenen und erlogenen Artikel geschrieben, der vielleicht nicht angenehm war, aber sonst nicht weiter beachtenswert schien. Hermine hatte zumindest versucht, sich dieses einzureden. Aber warum fühlte sie sich dann so entsetzt, so getroffen und vor allen Dingen so ertappt?

Am Ende hatte sie beschlossen Ron einen so neutralen Brief wie möglich zu schreiben und alle Gedanken, die sie beschäftigten aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen und zu klären, wenn Ron wieder zurück war. Rons Anwesenheit würde es ihr mit Sicherheit erleichtern, wieder zu wissen, welch einen wundervollen Verlobten sie hatte und wie glücklich sie mit ihm war. Doch als Hermine nun den Brief an Ron abgeschickt hatte, begann sich das Karussell ihrer Gedanken wieder in Bewegung zu setzen und die Fragen schwirrten von neuem durch ihren Kopf. Was hatte Skeeter geschrieben, was sich für Hermine so nach Verrat anhörte? Einen Verrat, den Hermine selbst begangen hatte? War es tatsächlich so, dass es an der Unterstellung lag, Hermine könnte mehr für Malfoy empfinden als ein rein medizinisches Interesse? Hermine schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Allein dieser Gedanke war absurd. Draco Malfoy war ein Todesser und zudem noch einer der wenigen Menschen oder besser Unmenschen, die sie seit ihrem ersten Schultag in Hogwarts verabscheut hatte. Hermine kämpfte für Frieden und Gerechtigkeit und gerade sie sollte sich in einen Mann verlieben, der das genaue Gegenteil davon verkörperte? Lächerlich!

Aber wieso dachte sie dann ständig an ihn? Warum konnte sie ihn fast riechen und fühlen, sobald sie ihre Augen schloss? Es musste an ihren Hormonen liegen. Hermine war sich sicher.

War das nicht in ihrem Alter normal, dass sie in der Blüte ihres jungen Alters körperlich auf attraktive Männer reagierte? Man musste das nur von der wissenschaftlichen Seite betrachten. Hermine hatte genug Muggel-Publikationen über dieses Thema gelesen, wo eindeutig bewiesen wurde, dass Torschluss-Panik kurz vor einer Hochzeit nichts weiter war, als eine hormonelle Reaktion ihres Körpers darauf, dass sich ihr Unterbewusstsein nach dem perfekten Gegenpart zur Zeugung ihres Kindes umsah, der nach Möglichkeit Durchsetzungswillen, Dominanz, Gesundheit und Attraktivität ausstrahlen sollte, bevor sie sich auf immer band. Und ob die junge Hexe wollte oder nicht, sie musste zugeben, dass Draco Malfoy fast alle dieser Punkte bedingungslos erfüllte. Hermine hatte zwar stets über die Frauen gelacht, die sich freiwillig mit einem so genannten Macho einließen, allerdings war sie in ihrer derzeitigen Gemütsverfassung durchaus geneigt zuzugeben, dass diese Frauen ihren scheinbar tierischen Instinkten gehorchten. Auf der anderen Seite, war Hermine Granger eindeutig kein Tier und eine intelligente junge Frau. Als solche hatte sie die Fähigkeit animalische Bedürfnisse in einem Maß zu kontrollieren, die ihr ermöglichte Entscheidungen mit einer Voraussicht auf ihr weiteres Leben zu treffen, das weit mehr beinhaltete als einen hormongesteuerten Paarungswillen. Und aus genau diesem Grund wusste sie einfach, dass es nicht sein konnte, dass sie sich in Malfoy verliebt hatte.

Und all diese seltsamen Empfindungen bezüglich des blonden Todessers, die ihr durch den Kopf gingen und sich wie ein Eisenband um ihre Brust legten, waren nichts weiter als hormonelle Schwankungen, die sie mit ein bisschen Disziplin und Intellekt zweifelsohne überwinden würde.

Unbewusst hatte sich Hermine auf ihre Bettkante gesetzt und angefangen Amandas getigerten, kugeligen Kater Zarzal hinter den Ohren zu kraulen, der sich wie selbstverständlich einen exklusiven Ruheort auf Rons Kopfkissen gesucht hatte und die Zuwendung mit einer majestätischen Gelassenheit über sich ergehen ließ und so tat, als würde er nichts davon bemerken.

„Du überlegst wahrscheinlich ganz sorgenfrei, welcher Katze du heute nacht deine Aufwartung machst. Hmmm?" seufzte Hermine und wünschte sich in dem Moment bei den Menschen sei auch alles so einfach.

Zu gerne hätte sie mit jemandem darüber geredet, der sie beruhigte und ihre Meinung bestätigte, dass es sich bei ihren Gefühlen für Draco um nichts weiter handelte, als eine Panikreaktion auf Rons Drängen nach einer baldigen Hochzeit. Sie wollte mit jemandem reden, der ihr nicht gleich vorhielt, wie sie auch nur solche Gedanken haben könnte und sie nicht dafür verurteilte, dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy derjenige war, der ihre Gedanken beschäftigte. Sie wusste, dass Amanda ihr Verständnis entgegen bringen würde, da sie selber ein engeres Verhältnis zu Draco hatte. Aber Amanda war elf Jahre jünger als sie! Und sie, Hermine, stellte eine Vorbildfunktion für das Mädchen dar. Das schied also aus. Und ansonsten war niemand weibliches auch nur in der Nähe, der von Draco wusste.

Aber doch! Natürlich! Tonks! Und Tonks war auch noch Malfoys Cousine. Hermines Herz begann vor Aufregung zu rasen. Nymphodora hätte sicher Verständnis für sie und Hermine musste einfach mit jemandem reden, um diesen inneren Druck zu vermindern, um das Stahlband zu lockern, das ihr in manchen Momenten drohte, die Luft abzuschnüren. In ihrer Erleichterung jemanden gefunden zu haben, mit dem sie sich unterhalten konnte, hatte sie nicht bemerkt, wie sie bei dem Gedanken aufgehört hatte Zarzal zu kraulen und sich in sein Fell gekrallt hatte. Der Kater fauchte protestierend unter dieser Behandlung und als Hermine erschrocken ihre Hand von ihm löste, fuhr er seine Krallen aus und kratzte Hermine kräftig über den Handrücken.

„Aua! Du blödes Vieh!" schimpfte Hermine und starrte dem Kater hinterher der mit einem weiteren Fauchen empört vom Bett sprang. Feine Bluttröpfchen bildeten sich entlang der Kratzer auf ihrer Haut. Seufzend rieb sie darüber und entschloss sich direkt zu Tonks zu gehen.

Ihr Herz schlug immer schneller, als sie sich der Tür näherte, die zu Remus und Tonks Raum führte. Sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es das Richtige war, sich Tonks zu offenbaren, denn damit würde sie ja zugeben, dass Rita Skeeter in einem gewissen Maße Recht hatte. Und Hermine wusste, in dem Moment, in dem sie es laut aussprach, konnte sie es nicht mehr zurücknehmen, dass sie tatsächlich Gefühle für den blonden Todesser hatte, ihren Feind. Noch war es nicht zu spät, sich zusammenzureißen und das Ganze als lächerlich abzutun und es nicht weiter zu beachten. Trotz ihrer wachsenden Unsicherheit trugen Hermines Füße sie immer weiter durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, bis Tonks Zimmertür vor ihr erschien.

Hermine sammelte all ihren Mut und klopfte. Plötzlich hörte sie jemanden aufspringen und zur Tür rennen.

„Remus!" hörte sie Tonks rufen und die Tür wurde aufgerissen und eine völlig aufgelöste Nymphodora mit pechschwarzen Haaren stand Hermine gegenüber.

„Störe ich?" fragte Hermine unsicher, die bemerkte, dass sie unerwartet kam und Tonks scheinbar auf Remus gewartet hatte. Die Enttäuschung, dass sie nicht Lupin war, konnte man der Metamorphmagierin mehr als deutlich ansehen. Sie wurde blass, ihre Schultern sackten hilflos herunter und ihre Wangen und ihre Nase schienen schlagartig hohler und spitzer zu werden.

„Hermine… Ich hatte gehofft… ich dachte…" und dann brach Tonks in ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen aus, das ihr so gar nicht ähnlich sah.

Für einen kurzen Moment sammelte sich Hermine innerlich und verdrängte ihre eigenen Sorgen, dann fasste sie ihre Freundin am Arm und schob sie in das Zimmer zurück und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Sanft leitete sie die völlig aufgelöste Hexe zu einem Sessel der in der Nähe des prasselnden Kamins stand und drückte sie auf die weichen Kissen.

„Was ist los, Tonks?"

Ein weiterer Schluchzer war die Antwort und Hermine zückte einen Zauberstab, um ein Taschentuch herbei zu zaubern, das sie Nymphodora in die Hände drückte und welches diese dankbar annahm. Nachdem sich die schwangere Hexe sich die Nase geputzt hatte, wandte sie sich Hermine zu, die geduldig wartete und Tonks aufmunternd das Knie tätschelte.

„Hast Du vielleicht Remus gesehen?" fragte Tonks hoffnungsvoll und ihre Augen nahmen einen flehenden Ausdruck an.

Hermine schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. „Nein, er ist mir nicht begegnet. Aber Tonks… Es ist Vollmond. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann ist Remus in solchen Nächten immer alleine unterwegs?"

Diese Frage löste bei Tonks wiederum einen solchen Heulkrampf aus, dass Hermine sich nicht mehr sicher war, ob die Aufgelöstheit ihrer Freundin vielleicht nicht in Zusammenhang mit ihrer aufreibenden Schwangerschaft stand.

„Du machst Dir Sorgen, nicht wahr?" fragte sie daher in einem mitfühlenden Tonfall.

Tonks nickte schluchzend.

„Hat Remus seinen Wolfsbanntrank nicht genommen?" Eine ungute Ahnung stieg in Hermine auf, als Nymphodora bei dieser Frage förmlich in sich zusammen sackte. Fast hätte Hermine die geflüsterte Antwort ihrer Freundin überhört.

„Doch hat er. Das ist ja das Problem."

Hermines Verwirrung wuchs. Er hatte den Wolfsbanntrank genommen und das war das Problem? Die junge Hexe konnte keine Erklärung für Tonks Sorge finden. Der Wolfsbanntrank ermöglichte dem Werwolf immerhin, seine Verwandlung weniger schmerzhaft zu erleben und über sein Bewusstsein die Kontrolle zu behalten, während er sich in dem Körper des Untiers befand. Ohne den Trank wurde jeder Werwolf zur unkontrollierbaren Bestie, die nicht mehr zwischen Freund und Feind unterschied. Was also war das Problem?

„Aber Tonks, dann ist doch alles gut."

„Nichts ist gut! Gar nichts!" schrie die Angesprochene und sprang aus dem Sessel.

„Nymphodora?" fragte Hermine leise. Der Klang ihres Vornamens schien die Hexe vor Hermine wieder zu Sinnen zu bringen. Langsam drehte sie sich zu Hermine.

„Entschuldige, Hermine. Es ist nur… Ich habe das hier gefunden, nachdem Remus gegangen ist."

Sie streckte Hermine einen Zettel entgegen, den sie scheinbar die ganze Zeit in ihrer Faust umklammert hatte. Vorsichtig nahm Hermine das Pergament aus Tonks eiskalter, schneeweißen Hand und strich es glatt.

„_Lupin,_

_entgegen meinen Befehlen bin ich bereit, Dir eine Chance zu geben. Und ich rate Dir, sie zu nutzen._

_Triff mich am nächsten Vollmond um Mitternacht im Verbotenen Wald. Du wirst mich finden. Bring niemanden mit Dir, Du weißt, ich werde sie auf eine Meile wittern._

_Ich gebe Dir die Möglichkeit gegen mich zu kämpfen. Mann gegen Mann. Wolf gegen Wolf. Wir werden sehen, ob Du tatsächlich die Memme bist, für die ich Dich halte, oder ob in dem Wesen, das ich einst erschaffen habe, mehr Mumm steckt, als alle denken._

_Besiege mich und du hast Dein bemitleidenswertes menschliches Leben für immer zurück und Dein Sohn wird nicht mehr interessant sein für die Todesser, wenn das wölfische aus ihm weicht. Verliere gegen mich und ich verspreche Dir, Deinen Sohn aufzuziehen wie mein eigen Fleisch und Blut._

_Erscheinst Du nicht oder versuchst mich zu betrügen, schwöre ich Dir, werden wir Euch finden und Du wirst zusehen, wie Dein Sohn einer von uns wird und Deine Frau einen qualvolleren Tod stirbt, als Du Dir je vorstellen konntest._

_Fenrir Greyback."_

Mit einem Keuchen ließ Hermine das Pergament sinken.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"

Der Blick auf Tonks vor Tränen glitzernde Wangen bestätigte ihre Befürchtung.

„So dämlich kann Remus einfach nicht sein! Bei Merlin, das ist doch nichts weiter als eine Falle!"

Tonks umfasste schützend ihren gerundeten Bauch und antwortete stockend.

„Er macht sich solche Vorwürfe, dass er uns in diese Situation gebracht hat. Er hat immer gesagt, er würde alles versuchen, damit unser Sohn nichts von seinen wölfischen Genen erbt und sei es noch so aussichtslos."

„Das ist in der Tat aussichtslos! Remus muss doch wissen, dass er nicht wieder zum Mensch wird, wenn er Greyback umbringt. Es ist nur eine Legende, dass man wieder zu einem Menschen wird, wenn derjenige getötet wird, der einen gebissen hat. Es wurde nie bewiesen! Und wer sagt, dass das etwas an Eurem Sohn ändern würde? Schließlich ist der nicht durch einen Biss entstanden…"

„Greyback wird ihn töten, Hermine." schluchzte Tonks und warf sich der jüngeren Freundin in die Arme.

„Ssccchhh." Versuchte Hermine zu trösten. „Genauso wie Greyback wird er auch riechen, wenn sich noch mehr Feinde in der Nähe befinden. Immerhin ist er als Werwolf unterwegs. Greyback mag ein brutaler Mörder sein, aber Remus ist jünger und vielleicht stärker."

In dem Moment, wo sie es aussprach, wusste sie, dass ihre Worte nichts weiter als blanke Hoffnung widerspiegelten. Die Todesser hatten sicher Möglichkeiten sich selbst gegen die ausgeprägten Sinne eines Werwolfs zu tarnen und Greybacks Brutalität auch noch umgesetzt in Form eines Werwolfs ließ sie um ihren charakterlich so sensiblen Freund zittern.

„Das ist noch nicht alles." flüsterte Tonks leise und voller Verzweiflung. „Der Wolfsbanntrank… Er macht ihn schwächer."

„Was?" Hermine schob Tonks auf Armeslänge von sich und sah erschrocken in das kalkweiße Gesicht.

„Ich habe eine Rezeptur entwickelt, die den Wolfsbanntrank verändert. Sobald er ihn nimmt setzt eine körperliche Schwächung ein. Er hat ihn heute zum ersten Mal…" ihre Stimme brach.

„Tonks! Wieso hast Du das gemacht?" Hermine war sprachlos.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich Angst vor ihm habe, Hermine! Wirklich nicht! Aber wenn er sich verwandelt in diesen paar Momenten… da wirkt der Wolfsbanntrank noch nicht richtig. Ich habe es so oft beobachtet, wie er die Kontrolle verliert. Und einmal in Afrika… da…" Sie schluchzte leise. „Da hat seine Verwandlung länger gedauert und er wäre fast auf mich losgegangen. Der afrikanische Mond ist anders, weißt Du. Und danach als es vorbei war und er die Beherrschung zurück hatte… da hat er sich dafür bestraft, dass er sich fast an mir vergriffen hätte. Am nächsten Morgen, Hermine… Er hatte sich so zugerichtet! Er hätte sich fast umgebracht!"

Mit wachsendem Entsetzen hörte Hermine zu.

„Ich bin nicht wirklich gut im Tränke brauen, aber nachdem wir ja keine Vorräte mehr hatten, musste ich lernen, den Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen. Meine Tränke waren nicht wirklich gut und Remus hatte panische Angst, noch einmal in diese Situation zu kommen. Also habe ich ein wenig herumprobiert, bis ich einen Trank entwickelt hatte, der zwar immer noch nicht so gut ist wie die Wolfsbanntränke die Snape einst gebraut hatte, aber sie hatten eine neue Wirkung. Sie schwächen den Werwolf körperlich stark. So kann er bei der Transformation sich nicht mehr auf andere stürzen. Verstehst Du?"

„Und er weiß nichts von dem Trank?" fragte Hermine langsam. Ihre Gedanken waren wie gelähmt vor Sorge um ihren älteren Freund. Wie befürchtet schüttelte Tonks mit dem Kopf.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass er denkt, ich hätte Angst vor ihm. Es war doch so schwer, ihn überhaupt davon zu überzeugen, dass wir zusammen gehören. Er hat es bisher auch nicht bemerkt, da er sich sowieso immer weit von allen Menschen weg begeben hat. Er hat nie versucht seine Werwolfkräfte auszutesten."

„Oh, Merlin!" stöhnte Hermine entsetzt. „Bist Du Dir sicher, dass er in den Verbotenen Wald gegangen ist?"

Tonks Tränen glitzerten im Feuerschein. „Ja." Hauchte sie. „Er hat sich heute von mir verabschiedet mit den Worten, wenn ihm jemals etwas passieren würde, dann sollte ich bei Euch bleiben und Harry keinen Schritt von der Seite weichen."

„Remus, Du Vollidiot!" flüsterte Hermine leise. Dann stand sie entschlossen auf.

„Hör zu Tonks. Ich werde Amanda zu Dir schicken. Du solltest jetzt nicht allein sein. Erzähl ihr alles. Amanda wird Ron und Harry zur Hilfe rufen."

Sie ging vor ihrer Freundin in die Hocke und griff nach ihren Händen.

„Es wird alles gut werden, Tonks. Glaub mir."

Hoffnungsvoll blickte die Hexe in dem Sessel auf. „Glaubst Du wirklich?"

Hermine nickte enthusiatischer, als sie sich fühlte. „Natürlich. Harry und Ron werden Remus helfen." Sie drückte dem Häufchen Elend einen Kuss auf die Wange und eilte dann aus dem Raum, um nach Amanda zu suchen. Plötzlich schlug die Uhr von Hogwarts. Gebannt zählte Hermine die Schläge. Es war Viertel vor Zwölf. Es blieb ihr nur noch wenig Zeit.

„Amanda!" rief sie erleichtert, als sie das Mädchen im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum fand.

„Bitte geh sofort zu Tonks und bleib bei ihr. Sie darf auf keinen Fall das Schloss verlassen, hörst Du? Und Du schickst eine Eule an Harry. Harry und Ron müssen dringend zurückkommen. Remus ist in Gefahr!"

Die junge Hexe sprang sofort auf und griff nach ihrer Schreibfeder und ihrem Pergament. Verwirrt schaute sie auf Hermine, die sämtliche Schubladen durchwühlte bis sie ein seltsames Stück Stoff in der Hand hielt, das silbrig glänzte. Erleichtert seufzte Hermine und steckte den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang in ihrer Robe, dann zog sie sich die Kapuze tief in das Gesicht und tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab. Da bemerkte sie, dass Amanda sie immer noch anstarrte.

„Lauf, Amanda! Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!"

„Was hast Du vor, Hermine? Ich fühle, dass Du etwas vorhast, wovor Du selber Angst hast."

„Ob ich Angst habe, tut jetzt nichts zur Sache, Amanda." Hermine zog die junge Hexe kurz in ihre arme und küsste sie auf das Haar. „Es bleibt nichts anderes übrig. Ich muss handeln, oder Tonks Baby wird ohne Vater aufwachsen. Geh jetzt!" Damit schob sie Amanda durch das Portrait der Fetten Dame.

Ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen rannte Hermine durch die Flure Hogwarts und durch die Eingangshalle zum Schloss hinaus. Mit ihrer schwarzen Robe war sie kaum in der Dunkelheit der Nacht zu erkennen. Erst am Fuße des Berges sah sie noch einmal zurück und blickte auf die große Uhr, deren weißes Zifferblatt im Mondlicht gespenstisch leuchtete. Noch fünf Minuten. Sie musste sich beeilen, wenn sie Lupin von seinem selbstzerstörerischen Plan abbringen wollte. Und sie wusste noch nicht einmal, wo sie im Verbotenen Wald mit ihrer Suche beginnen sollte, schleißlich besaß sie nicht die Nase eines Wolfes, der die Witterung anderer aufnehmen konnte.

Entschlossen wandte sie sich ab und eilte den dunklen, umheimlichen Bäumen entgegen, die den Waldrand des Verbotenen Waldes säumten. Mit fliegenden Fingern holte sie aus ihrer Robe den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang hervor und warf ihn über sich. Sie wusste, dass ihr keuchender Atem und ihre schnellen Schritte, sie ständig verrieten, aber vielleicht gewährte ihr die Unsichtbarkeit einen gewissen Vorteil.

„Remus, wo bist Du?" flüsterte sie leise und wie zur Antwort hallte ein langgezogenes Heulen durch den Wald. Dankbar wandte sich Hermine dem Geräusch zu und rannte ohne Rücksicht auf sich selbst in die Höhle des Löwen.

* * *

_Forsetzung folgt_

_Als nächstes wird Draco gezwungen zu Handeln und er wird einige ganz erstaunliche Selbsterfahrungen machen..._


	31. Kapitel 30

_Es ist mal wieder so weit und ich hoffe sehr, dass ihr mir nicht den Kopf abreißt, dass ich Euch so lange mit dem Cliffie hängen gelassen habe. Leider ist meine Zeit derzeit echt knapp. Um Euch nicht noch länger auf die Folter zu spannen, stell ichs sogar rein ohne vorher noch mal Korrektur gelesen zu haben, es könnte also an manchen Stellen noch etwas holprig sein ;) Wenns zu schlimm ist korrigier ich das in den nächsten 1-2 Tagen. Ich muss jetzt dringend ins Bettchen, daher sag ich nun einen allgemeinen Dank an all meine lieben Reviewer. Ihr seid die Besten! Ich freu mich über jedes neue Review wie n Nikolaus._

_Viel Spaß!_

* * *

**  
**

**Kapitel 30**

Draco ging unruhig in dem Raum hin und her, in dem er in den letzten Tagen seine Zeit verbracht hatte. Zu seiner großen Überraschung hatte er festgestellt, dass ihm seine Gefangenschaft und die räumliche Enge herzlich wenig ausmachten. Er war im Gegenteil froh gewesen, dass seine direkte Umgebung sich auf einen so kleinen Kreis beschränkt hatte, denn sie hatte ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben, über seine widersprüchlichen Gedanken und Gefühle zu grübeln, die vor allem ein gewisses Schlammblut in ihm ausgelöst hatte.

Allein die Tatsache, dass Hermine erreicht hatte, dass er tatsächlich irgendetwas anderes fühlte als Gleichgültigkeit und allerhöchstens Verachtung gegenüber einem anderen Menschen, hatte in ihm tiefe Verwirrung ausgelöst.

Ohne sich groß darüber Gedanken zu machen, was es denn nun war, was er Hermine gegenüber fühlte, war diese Flut an Emotionen über ihn hereingebrochen und hatte ihn fast erschlagen. Nicht gewohnt mit solchen Einflüssen auf seine Gedankenwelt umzugehen, war er nahe der Verzweiflung gewesen. Dankbar für die Abgeschiedenheit seines momentanen Lebens, hatte er krampfhaft versucht, die Irrationalität aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen und sich wieder zu fangen.

Das war ihm auch meistens gelungen. Bis… tja, bis das Schlammblut wieder aufgetaucht und mit seiner nervenaufreibenden Präsenz in jeden Winkel seines Geistes vorgedrungen war, bis er geradezu so berauscht von Hermines Nähe gewesen war, sodass ein normales Denken einfach nicht mehr möglich gewesen war. Zutiefst irrtiert hatte er festgestellt, dass er sich wünschte, sie zu berühren und gleichzeitig hoffte, dass sie so schnell wie möglich den Raum wieder verließ, damit er ihrer verwirrenden Anwesenheit nicht länger ausgesetzt war. Doch sobald sie den Raum verlassen hatte, war es schon fast ein körperlicher Schmerz des Entzugs gewesen, den er verspürt hatte. Unwillig lief Draco weiter auf und ab.

Er hatte das Bedürfnis gehabt, ihr mitzuteilen, wie er sich fühlte und was sie mit ihm tat. Auch dieses Mitteilungsbefürfnis gegenüber einem anderen Menschen war neu für ihn und er hatte es auf den ‚Silencio totalis'-Fluch geschoben, der ihn daran hinderte, mit Hermine zu reden.

Allerdings hatte er jederzeit die Möglichkeit mit Amanda zu reden und seine noch vorhandene Logik sagte ihm ganz klar, dass er sich wahrscheinlich der jungen Hexe zugewendet hätte, wäre es ihm nur um Kommuniktion gegangen. Aber es war nicht Amanda, sondern Hermine, die ständig in seinem Kopf herumspukte. Also hatte er die einzige Möglichkeit genutzt, ihr zu zeigen, dass etwas mit ihm geschah, für das eindeutig sie der Auslöser war. Er hatte sie geküsst.

Draco Malfoy hatte schon viele Frauen in seinem Leben geküsst, aber keine davon hatte erreicht, dass seine Lippen wie Feuer brannten, wenn sich die Münder getrennt hatten. Und Hermines weiche Lippen brannten noch immer auf den seinen, als wäre dieser Kuss erst vor wenigen Sekunden gewesen.

Und dann dieser Artikel von Skeeter… Hermines Empörung über die Worte der Reporterin hatte ihn tief verletzt und er wusste nicht einmal warum. Wünschte er sich, dass Rita Skeeter Recht hatte? Wollte er, dass Hermine mehr für ihn empfand? Diese Frage hatte er sich in den letzten Stunden andauernd gestellt. Und die Antwort, die sich in seinem Kopf formte, war für ihn erschreckend:

Es war ein eindeutiges „Nein". Er wollte nicht, dass Hermine sich in ihn verliebte. Die Antwort, die ihn eigentlich hätte beruhigen müssen, löste eine unliebsame Kette von Erkenntnissen in ihm aus. Er wollte aus einem einzigen Grund nicht, dass Hermine für ihn irgendetwas empfand… und zwar einzig und allein aus Sorge um sie. Was für eine verstörende Tatsache. Sorge um jemand anderen passte nicht zu ihm ihm, passte nicht zu seinem Leben und erst recht nicht zu seinen Überzeugungen!

Bei Merlin, er war ein Todesser! Wohin sollte das alles führen, wenn er es zuließ, dass dort etwas zwischen ihnen entstand? Könnte er sich verzeihen, Hermine auf dieses Glatteis zu führen, auf dem sie unweigerlich stürzen musste, weil er sie zu Sturz bringen würde? Andere zu stürzen… darin war er gut.

Es war eine Illusion zu glauben, er könnte sich ändern. Er war einer der Bösen und er würde es bleiben. Daran führte nichts vorbei.

Er würde die eine und einzige selbstlose Tat seines Lebens begehen. Er würde Hermine beschützen und zwar vor ihm selbst. Draco Malfoy wusste, dass jede weitere Minute in ihrer Nähe seine Mauer, die er um sich errichtet hatte, weiter zum Einsturz bringen würde. Und würde sie einmal komplett niedergerissen sein, würde ihn nichts mehr davom zurückhalten, sich zu nehmen, wonach er sich sehnte.

Es war also Zeit für ihn zu gehen und so zu tun, als wären diese vergangenen Tage nie geschehen. Er musste in sein altes Leben zurück und Hogwarts und Hermine so weit wie möglich hinter sich lassen.

Ein Plan begann sich in seinem Kopf zu formen. Wenn er tatsächlich entkommen wollte, dann musste es so schnell geschehen, bevor Potter und das Wiesel zurückkamen und die Schergen des Ministeriums mit sich brachten. Allerdings brauchte er Hilfe bei der Flucht. Und er wusste auch schon, wer sie ihm geben würde, wenn auch unabsichtlich.

Ihm gefiel der Gedanke zwar nicht, Amanda auszunutzen, denn er mochte das Mädchen tatsächlich, aber es stellte die einzige Möglichkeit dar. Amanda hatte sich von ihren lockeren Unterhaltungen dazu verleiten lassen, Draco nicht als den gefährlichen Zauberer zu sehen, der er war. Er würde ihre Gutmütigkeit benutzen, um eine Flucht zu ermöglichen oder zur Not sogar zu erpressen. Er schnaubte bitter. Mit einer solchen Aktion würde er zumindest Hermines Hass auf sich ziehen und er hätte sein Ziel schneller erreicht als erhofft.

Noch bevor sich Draco einen erfolgversprechenden Plan zurechtlegen konnte, wurde das Portrait mit einem lauten Knall aufgestoßen und der arme Ritter Arkadius, der in den letzten Wochen schon sehr zu leiden gehabt hatte, wimmerte gequält. Völlig atemlos und bepackt kam Amanda in den Schlafsaal gestürmt. Verärgert blickte Draco auf das junge Mädchen. Er fürchtete, dass sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten seine Absichten durchschauen könnte und ihm lange vor einer guten Gelegenheit einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte.

Der Zauberer beobachtete eine Weile Amandas hektischen Auftritt, während sie einen schwarzen Stoff auf ein Bett schmiss, um in ihrer eigenen Robe nach etwas zu suchen. Draco entschied, dass Amanda viel zu aufgregt war, um zu bemerken, was in seinen gut verborgenen Gedanken vorging.

„_Hast Du das Flohpulver ausversehen zu Abend gegessen, anstatt in den Kamin zu werfen?" _fragte er und war sehr mit sich zufrieden, dass er seine lautlose Artikulation schon so weit im Griff hatte, dass selbst seinen Gedanken der ironische Unterton anzuhören war.

„Hier nimm das." entgegnete stattdessen Amanda und drückte ihm den Stoff in die Hand, der eben noch auf dem Bett gelegen hatte.

„_Was soll ich damit? Du willst hoffentlich nicht dazu übergehen, mich als Versuchskaninchen für Deine Schneider-Zauber zu benutzen?" _Draco fasste das schwarze, schwere Gewebe an einer Ecke mit Daumen und Zeigefinger, und hielt den Stoff nach oben. Zu seiner großen Überraschung entfaltete sich keine überdimensionale große Decke, sondern ein langer, einfacher Umhang mit Kapuze.

„Bitte, Draco. Halt einmal die Klappe. Und zieh den Umhang über."

Draco Malfoy runzelte die Stirn. Amandas Stimme war nicht streitlustig, sondern müde und erstickt.

„_Was ist los?" _fragte er lauernd. _„Ist Potter mit seinen Ministeriums-Freunden zu früh auf eine Stippvisite unterwegs?"_

„Draco!" rief Amanda schluchzend und fügte dann leise hinzu „Ich wünschte, Harry wäre da."

„_Ist das Wiesel vom Besen gefallen?"_

Etwas war passiert, so viel stand fest.Eine seltsame Unruhe ergriff Draco. Er schob es auf die Sorge um seine eigene Person, die er verspürte.

„Du musst ihr helfen, Draco… Bitte! Hier…" Das junge Mädchen streckte ihm etwas entgegen, einen schmalen langen Gegenstand, der ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. Seinen Zauberstab! Woher hatte Amanda den bloß? Rasch griff Draco danach und steckte ihn in den Umhang, den er sich inzwischen umgeworfen hatte.

Was immer geschehen war, scheinbar meinte Merlin es gut mit ihm, dass er ihm so in die Hände spielte.

„_Wem soll ich helfen?"_

„Hermine! Sie ist in Gefahr!"

Dracos Hals schnürte sich bei Amandas panischen Worten seltsam zu.

„_Wo ist Hermine, Amanda?" _Doch die junge Hexe schluchzte nur aufgeregt statt zu antworten. Draco packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte energischer, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

„_Amanda! Jetzt sag schon was passiert ist!"_

Erschrocken starrte Amanda auf Draco und auf seine Hände, die ihre Schultern scheinbar schmerzhaft umfassten. Reuevoll zog er seine Arme zurück und Amanda berichtete stockend.

„Ich war gerade bei Tonks… Sie sagt, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist… und… dass er sich mit einem anderen Werwolf trifft… Greyback oder so. Und dass Greyback Remus töten will!"

„_Fenrir ist hier?"_ Draco hielt den Atem an. Hermine war doch hoffentlich nicht so leichtsinnig ausgerechnet dem brutalsten Werwolf in die Arme zu laufen, um ihren einstigen Lieblingsprofessor zu retten.

„Remus scheint einen Trank genommen zu haben, der ihn schwächt und Tonks und Hermine glauben, er sei in großer Gefahr. Als ich eben Hermine begegnet bin, hat sie einen seltsamen Umhang unter dem Arm gehabt und ist zur großen Halle gerannt. Draco, sie ist bestimmt Remus gefolgt!" Draco sah die Angst und Panik in Amandas Augen. Leise fügte die junge Hexe hinzu: „Und es ist doch Vollmond."

Draco wurde auf einmal die ganze Tragweite dieser jüngsten Ereignisse bewusst. Fenrir Greyback war gekommen, um Lupin zu töten. Lupin, der Vollidiot, war natürlich direkt in die offensichtliche Falle gerannt. Egal was Greyback gesagt haben konnte, um Lupin zu diesem Treffen zu bewegen, der Todesser war alles andere als dumm. Wo Greyback war, waren noch mehr von seinem Rudel. Und auch wenn die anderen sich zurückhalten würden, um Greyback nicht den „Spaß" zu verderben, so waren sie doch mit Sicherheit da. Und genau dahin war nun also auch Hermine unterwegs. Was ihm eben nun als Segen noch erschienen war lastete nun wie ein weiterer Fluch auf seiner Seele. Vor ihm lag die Freiheit und die Möglichkeit seine Stimme zurückzuerlangen, wenn er die günstige Stunde nutzen würde und hinter ihm würde eine zerfleischte und zerfetzte Hermine liegen, die ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Mehrmals.

„Nun komm schon, Draco! Du musst ihr helfen!"

Draco ließ sich auf die Bettkante fallen und schob sich erschöpft die Kapuze, die er bereits aufgesetzt hatte, von seinen blonden Haaren.

„_Ich kann nicht."_

„Was soll das heißen, du kannst nicht!?" Amandas Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Entsetzen. „Natürlich kannst Du! Du musst!"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„_Du verstehst nicht, Amanda. Ich kann ihr nicht helfen…Nicht so."_

Amanda brach weinend auf dem Boden zusammen und umfasste ihren Oberkörper mit ihren Armen. Schluchzend wiegte sie sich vor und zurück.

„Ich dachte… ich habe doch geglaubt… Das kannst Du nicht machen!" stotterte sie vor sich hin.

Draco schloss die Augen. Er hatte gewusst, dass dies hier nicht sein Leben war und nie sein würde.

„_Ich bin ein Todesser, Amanda. Versteh es doch endlich! Ich bin einer von denjenigen gegen die Hermine und Lupin gerade kämpfen! Ich kann nicht gegen meine eigenen Leute kämpfen. Ich bin einer von den Bösen!"_

Er wollte, dass sie ihn hasste. Es würde alles viel leichter machen. Draco Malfoy mochte dieses Mädchen, das ihn erst in diese schwierige Situation gebracht hatte. Er durfte jetzt nicht schwach werden. Wenn er jemals sein Leben zurück haben wollte, dann konnte er Hermine nicht helfen, so sehr ihn das schmerzte. Aber Hermine war eine starke, mutige Hexe. Sie würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Hermine hatte bisher alles überstanden, sie würde auch das hier ohne seine Hilfe überstehen. Und er konnte sich sein Leben zurückholen. Sein Leben und seine Stimme. Aber hatte er eben nicht zu viel verraten? Er musste sich darauf konzentrieren zu lügen, wenn er seinem Gefängnis entkommen wollte.

„_Ist Potter informiert?" _fragte er die leise weinende Hexe vor ihm, die nur wortlos nickte. Er versuchte, sich seine Erleichterung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Sollte Hermine in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten sein, würde der heroische Potter sie schon retten. Wenn Potter in seinen Augen auch ein arroganter Wichtigtuer war, so wusste Draco doch, dass ihm seine Freunde heilig waren.

Vergib mir, Hermine. dachte er sich im Stillen und begann seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Sorgsam verschloss er seinen Geist.

„_Und überhaupt, wie hast Du Dir das denn vorgestellt, Amanda? Ich sitze in diesem Raum fest! Hermine hat die Ausgänge magisch gegen mich versiegelt."_

Der Kopf des jungen Mädchens schnellte nach oben.

„Ich wusste, dass Du doch helfen würdest! Ich wusste es! Ich habe doch gespürt, dass Du sie liebst!"

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Was sagte Amanda da? Er würde Hermine lieben? Gewiss übte sie eine immense Faszination auf ihn aus, aber war das Liebe? Er dachte an Hermines Lippen auf seinen, an ihre Stimme und ihre Güte und sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Unwillig schnaubte er durch die Nase. Ja, Amanda hatte seine Gefühle früher erkannt, als er selber. Er liebte Hermine. Umso dringender erfasste ihn der Wunsch so weit wie möglich von Hermine und Hogwarts wegzukommen. Seine Liebe konnte nichts weiter bringen als Ungllück für Hermine und für ihn selbst. Er würde seine Liebe hier und heute im Keim ersticken.

„_Also, weih mich in Deinen Plan ein." _Amanda strahlte bei seinen Worten und begann eifrig zu erklären.

„Das Portrait öffnet sich, wenn ich das Passwort sage. Ich stelle mich hinein und halte es für dich offen. Ganz einfach."

Draco lachte bitter. So nah war die ganze Zeit die Freiheit für ihn gewesen? Es war wie Hohn.

„_Und wie bitte hast du dir vorgestellt, soll ich Hermine dann helfen? Ich kann nicht sprechen. Du erinnerst Dich?"_

Amanda lächelte. „Draco, Du bist einer der mächtigsten Todesser! Du wirst sie schon irgendwie aufhalten können."

„_Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr." _seufzte Draco und fühlte sich doch ein wenig geschmeichelt, dass Amanda ihm so viel zutraute. Was für ein Glück, dass er seine Kräfte gar nicht so austesten brauchte. Denn es würde kein Zusammentreffen mit den anderen Todessern geben.

„Ok, dann los." Amanda sprang tatendurstig vom Boden auf und rannte zum Portrait, das sich mit Passwort auch artig öffnete. Draco folgte ihr. Doch als er durch das offene Portrait treten wollte, traf es ihn wie ein Blitz und er taumelte zurück. Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer schmerzhaften Grimasse.

„_Ganz einfach, ja?"_

Amanda runzelte die Stirn. „Hermine muss noch eine Sicherheitsvorkehrung getroffen haben und damit alle Ausgänge versiegelt. Wie können wir die wieder lösen? Welche Ausgänge haben wir hier noch? Nur die Fenster…"

„_Und das Mädchenbad."_

„Das Mädchenbad?" Amanda schien zu überlegen. Dann erhellte sich ihr Gesicht und Draco bewunderte einen Moment wie ähnlich sie der hochintelligenten Hermine war, ohne auch nur mit ihr verwandt zu sein. „Natürlich! Das ist es! Die maulende Myrthe!"

Draco stöhnte innerlich. Was immer mit diesem jammernden pubertierenden Geist zu tun haben konnte, war mit Sicherheit nicht gut. Amanda hatte ihn aber bereits an der Hand gegriffen und zerrte ihn durch den zweiseitigen Spiegel in Myrthes Reich.

„Myrthe! Wo bist Du? Wir brauchen Deine Hilfe!" rief Amanda und ein lautes Platschen und Gurgeln kam aus einer der Toilettenschüsseln und Myrthe schwebte kurz darauf vor ihnen. Draco verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Ohh, hallo! Du kommst mich mal wieder besuchen." hauchte Myrthe gekünstelt und schwebte ganz nah an Draco heran, der ein leises Schaudern unterdrückte, das eher mit Myrthes Lieblingsbehausung und ihren furchtbaren Brillengläsern zu tun hatte als mit der Tatsache, dass ein Gespenst direkt vor ihm war. Myrthe ignorierte Amanda völlig und zwinkerte Draco anrüchig zu, indem sie sich über die Lippen leckte, was sie scheinbar für erotisch hielt.

„Myrthe. Es ist wirklich sehr wichtig! Wir brauchen Deine Hilfe."

„Ihr? Was soll das heißen ihr?" fragte Myrthe schnippisch und blickte auf Amandas Hand, die immer noch Dracos Arm umfasst hatte. Sofort ließ Amanda ihn los.

„Ich meinte, er braucht Deine Hilfe."

„Und warum fragt er mich dann nicht selber?" fragte Myrthe und zog eine beleidigte Schnute.

„Er ist zu schüchtern." flüsterte Amanda verschwörerisch.

„_Noch ein weiteres Wort über mich zu diesem Quälgeist und ich werde niemandem mehr helfen." _zischte Draco der jungen Hexe in Gedanken zu. Niemand durfte ihn lächerlich machen, erst recht nicht vor dieser nervenden toten Brillenschlange. Amanda trat ihm zur Antwort nur kräftig auf den Fuß.

„Also gut." erklärte sich Myrthe bereit. „Aber nur, wenn etwas dabei für mich rausspringt." Wieder umkreiste der Geist Draco, sodass er fast ihre transparente Erscheinung wie einen kalten Hauch spüren konnte. Amanda schien einen Moment zu überlegen.

„_Untersteh Dich, Amanda! Warum muss dieser Geist ausgerechnet mir hinterherstellen?" _

Ein Grinsen erschien auf Amandas Gesicht. Draco ahnte nichts Gutes.

„Wir müssen Draco hier herausschaffen und müssen wissen, was für ein Spruch das war, den Hermine verwendet hat, um die Türen zu versiegeln."

„Und was hab ich davon?" maulte Myrthe.

„Nun… Es ist eine sehr gefährliche Mission. Er könnte sterben dabei." Amandas Stimme war beschwörend und Myrthes Augen leuchteten plötzlich auf. Sie klatschte in die Hände.

„Wie wundervoll! Du stirbst und wir können endlich zusammen sein, mein Hübscher!"

„_Niemals!"_

„Er hat versprochen, dann hierher zu Dir zu kommen." erwiderte Amanda völlig abgebrüht. Draco warf ihr einen eiskalten Blick zu.

„Gut! Ich helfe Euch!" Dann erklärte Myrthe: „Hermine hat einen Bann auf die Türen gelegt. Ich glaube es war der Personanonaccepta."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Von einem solchen Bann hatte er noch nie gehört, aber Amanda schien damit etwas anfangen zu können. Sie lächelte wissend und stellte sich vor Draco auf die Zehenspitzen und zupfte ihm urplötzlich ein Haar aus.

„_Au! Verdammt!" _fluchte Draco und griff sich an den Kopf.

„Tschuldige" grinste Amanda und ging zur Tür. Sie wickelte Dracos blondes Haar um den Türgriff und murmelte ein paar für den Todesser unverständliche Worte. Dann sagte sie das Passwort und die Tür sprang auf.

„Komm. Jetzt müsste es gehen." Sie winkte Draco heran, der schon deutlich vorsichtiger nach seiner ersten Erfahrung durch die Tür trat. Nichts geschah und mit einem weiteren Schritt hatte er sein Gefängnis verlassen.

„Danke, Myrthe!" rief Amanda zurück und winkte. Dann rannte sie davon. Draco folgte ihr und hörte noch die maulende Myrthe rufen:

„Nichts zu danken! Und er soll bloß nicht so vorsichtig sein!" Draco verdrehte die Augen.

Völlig außer Atem kamen das Mädchen und der junge Mann an die großen Eingangstore des Schlosses. Mit einem ‚Alohomora' öffnete Amanda die Tür und blickte Draco an, der ungläubig in die ihm winkende Freiheit starrte. So einfach hatte er sich seine Flucht nicht vorgestellt. Doch ein ungutes Gefühl blieb in seiner Magengrube. Plötzlich schlug die Turmuhr Mitternacht.

„Oh Merlin! Es ist schon fast zu spät! Bitte Draco, beeil Dich! Rette sie!"

Draco trat heraus in die Nacht und atmete tief die frische Luft ein. Fest zog er den Umhang um seine Schultern und die Kapuze tief über seine blonden Haare. Ein letztes Mal drehte er sich zu Amanda und dann rannte er mit einem leisen Bedauern los, weg vom Schloss auf den Verbotenen Wald zu. Noch einmal versuchte er sich davon zu überzeugen, dass mit Hermine alles in Ordnung war.

Er wollte am Rand des Waldes entlang wandern, falls Potter und Weasley allzu bald die Suche nach ihm starten würden, wenn sie seine Flucht bemerkten. Dann konnte er zumindest in den Schutz der Bäume so schnell wie möglich fliehen. Ohne Probleme erreichte er die ersten Bäume. Mit einem kurzen Blick zum vollen Mond und den Sternen orientierte er sich und überlegte die Richtung, die er einschlagen musste, um zu Fuß nach Malfoy Manor zu gelangen. Gerade wollte er entschlossen loswandern, um das Gewissen, das sich in ihm regte nun endgültig ein für alle Mal abzuschütteln, als der gellende Schrei einer Frau durch die Nacht aus den Tiefen des Verbotenen Waldes hallte.

‚Hermine!' war der einzige Gedanke, den Draco noch fassen konnte und stürzte sich in das Dickicht des Verbotenen Waldes.

* * *

_Forsetzung folgt_

_Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr, wie Draco sich entschieden hat. Wird er Hermine helfen oder verlässt er sich auf Harry und Ron? Ihr werdet sehen! P.S. Der Countdown zum Finale ist absehbar. Ich informiere Euch in Kürze über die noch fehlende Kapitel-Anzahl._

_Und büddebüdde: Review!!!!_


	32. Kapitel 31

_Ihr Lieben! Es hat lange gedauert, bis ihr erfahrt, wie es mit Remus, Hermine und Draco weitergeht. Aber noch in diesem Jahr sollt ihr es erfahren, sofern ihr es bemerkt, weil die Storyalerts leider mal wieder nicht gehen. Alle die meine Geschichte lesen, sollen mir doch einfach mal ihre Email-Addi zukommen lassen, dann schicke ich Euch Alerts falls, FFnet mal wieder nicht mitspielt!_

_Ich habe kaum eine Entschuldigung, warum es so lange gedauert hat, außer der einen, dass meine Omi nach langer Krankheit verstorben ist und das meine Schreiblaune doch etwas gehemmt hat._

_Ich denke dieses Kapitel wird Euch entschädigen, es ist auch besonders lang geworden. Ich übernehme keinerlei Garantie für Schreibfehler und kleine Satzabstrusitäten, denn es ist 6 Uhr morgens und ich halte mich nach einer durchgeschriebenen Nacht nicht mehr für fähig, alle Fehler hier zu entdecken. Also seid bitte nachsichtig mit mir. Ich würde mich riesig über Eure Reviews freuen!!!_

_Guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2007, Eure Abraxania!_

* * *

**  
**

**Kapitel 31**

Hermine rannte unter dem Tarnumhang so schnell sie konnte durch das wilde Geäst des Verbotenen Waldes. Ab und zu hörte sie den Ruf eines Werwolfs und sie folgte dem Laut. Es war zwar nicht sicher, dass es sich bei diesem Geheul um Remus Lupin handelte, aber Hermine dachte zynisch, dass es völlig egal war, ob es Remus oder Greyback war, den sie hörte. Wo der eine war, musste auch der andere sein.

Immer wieder blieb sie kurz stehen, befeuchtete ihren Finger mit ihren Lippen und hielt ihn in die Luft, um besser spüren zu können, aus welcher Richtung der Wind wehte. Sie achtete peinlich genau darauf, dass sie gegen den Wind lief. Wenn sie irgendeine Chance haben wollte, Remus zu helfen, dann musste sie die Überraschung auf ihrer Seite haben. Greyback durfte sie nicht zu früh wittern.

Die Bäume standen immer dichter und Hermine kämpfte sich durch das Geäst, das nach ihr zu greifen schien. Der volle Mond, der vereinzelt zwischen den dichten Baumkronen hindurchschimemrte, warf silberne unheimlich leuchtende Flecken auf den modrigen Waldboden und gaukelte ihr Bewegungen vor, als würde etwas neben ihr entlang huschen. Zumindest hoffte sie, dass es nur eine Täuschung ihrer Augen durch das unwirkliche Licht war. Plötzlich griff etwas nach ihr und zerrte an Harrys Tarnumhang.

Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, um den Schrei zu unterdrücken, der ihr entweichen wollte. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab wirbelte sie herum, um zu entdecken, dass sich der Umhang im dichten Unterholz verfangen hatte.

Einen Moment hatte Hermine das Gefühl vor Erleichterung zusammen zu sacken. Ihr Herz schlug hektisch und ihr Atem ging stoßweise. Hermine schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sie hatte keine Zeit für solche kindischen Ängste. Wenn sie Remus irgendwie helfen wollte, musste sie bei klarem Verstand sein.

Sie entwand eilig dem Ast den silbrig schimmernden Stoff und schlang ihn noch enger um ihren vor Aufregung zitternden Körper. Eilig bahnte sie sich weiter den Weg durch die Wurzeln und Dornen, die drohten, ihr den Umhang erneut zu entreißen. Sie achtete so genau darauf, wohin sie trat, dass sie erst fast zu spät bemerkte, wie sich die engstehndenen Baumstämme um sie herum lichteten.

Erschrocken blieb sie stocksteif stehen, um nicht auf die Lichtung zu eilen, die sich urplötzlich vor ihr auftat. Der Mond warf ein gespenstisches Licht auf den kahl wirkenden Boden. Hermine überlegte gerade, wie sie die Lichtung am unauffälligsten umrunden konnte, ohne aus dem Windschatten zu kommen, als das Geheul eines Werwolfes ganz in ihrer Nähe ertönte. Ihr Herzschlag setzte für einen kleinen Moment aus, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie beinahe dem Werwolf mitten in die Arme gerannt wäre. Vorsichtig ging sie auf Zehenspitzen ein paar Schritte zurück und presste sich gegen einen Baumstamm. Sie wusste um die geschärften Sinne der Werwölfe und war sich sicher, dass bereits das allerkleinste Geräusch ihre Anwesenheit verraten würde. In Zeitlupe drehte sie ihren Kopf, um auf die Lichtung zu spähen. Wenige Meter vor ihr mitten auf der Freifläche stand ein Werwolf mit hellbraunem Fell. Seine Gestalt war relativ schmächtig aber sehnig und sie bemerkte seine lauernde Haltung. Remus war also noch unverletzt, stellte sie erleichtert fest und eine entsetzliche Last fiel ihr von den Schultern.

Eben wollte sie leise seinen Namen rufen, um ihn zu sich zu locken und ihn aus diesem verdammten Holz weg von dem verräterischen Greyback zu bringen, als es erneut zwischen den Bäumen raschelte und ein mächtiger, muskulöser Werwolf mit schmutziggrauem Fell und triefenden feuerroten Augen aus dem Gehölz brach.

‚Verdammt, zu spät.' dachte sich Hermine und überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie Remus nun helfen konnte. Sie beschloss zunächst abzuwarten und nur im Notfall einzugreifen.

Remus bäumte sich auf seine Hinterbeine auf und ließ ein drohendes Knurren ertönen. Greyback dagegen, lief ruhig auf allen Vieren weiter auf Remus zu, als würde die bedrohliche Haltung des Jüngeren ihn in keiner Form beeindrucken. Je näher der Todesser-Werwolf kam, desto mehr sträubte sich Remus Fell, aber er wich kein Stück zurück. Doch dann entdeckte Hermine etwas, was sie zutiefst beunruhigte. Ein weiteres Paar glühender Augen tauchte am Rand der Lichtung auf. Remus schien die Gefahr zu wittern, denn er fuhr herum und blickte auf den zweiten Werwolf, der sich noch im Gebüsch verbarg.

Tonks hatte Recht gehabt. Selbstverständlich war dies eine Falle und Remus war aus fehlgeleiteter Sorge blind in sein Verderben gerannt. Die beiden Werwölfe in der Mitte der Lichtung begannen sich langsam zu umkreisen und auch Greyback grollte tief in seiner Kehle.

‚Remus, bitte lauf einfach weg.' betete Hermine im Stillen, doch sie wusste, dass sich ihr Wunsch nicht erfüllen würde, denn sie kannte Remus aufopfernde Liebe für Tonks, die ihn davon abhalten würde, sein Heil zu suchen. Hermine verfluchte diese heroische Selbstaufgabe zu Gunsten anderer, die in ihrem Freundeskreis nur allzu verbreitet schien. Doch gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass sie nicht anders gehandelt hätte an seiner Stelle. Und wie die Ironie des Schicksals es wollte, war sie eben gerade auf einer nicht minder selbstzerstörerischen Unternehmung, um einen ihrer Freunde zu retten. Ginny hatten sie bereits an die Todesser verloren und sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass es noch einen ihrer Freunde traf.

Gebannt und ängstlich beobachtete sie, wie sich Remus Wolfsmuskeln anspannten und er zum Sprung ansetzte. Sie hatte noch einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung, dass Tonks sich vertan hatte und Remus den normalen Wolfsbanntrank zu sich genommen hatte und nicht geschwächt war.

Und dann schnellte Remus vom Boden hoch und sprang mit weit geöffnetem Maul auf Greybacks Rücken, um seine Reißer in seinen Nacken zu schlagen. Hermine hörte seine Kiefer leer zuschnappen, als sich Greyback unter seinem Biss hinwegduckte und Remus abschüttelte. Dabei holte er zu einer mächtigen Gegenbewegung aus und hieb mit seiner mächtigen Klaue nach Remus, der nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Die Pranke traf ihn mitten in der Seite und der Werwolf wurde in hohem Bogen durch die Luft geschleudert und prallte dumpf auf dem Boden auf. Ein überraschtes Quiemen entrang sich Remus Kehle und Hermine biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Tonks hatte also Recht behalten. Remus war nicht im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte. Ein triumphales Heulen kam aus Greybacks dem Mond entgegen gereckten Maul. Es schien das Zeichen für den zweiten Werwolf zu sein, sich in den Kampf einzumischen und sich auf den am Boden liegenden Remus zu stürzen, der seine Mühe hatte sich wieder zu erheben. Als der zweite Werwolf mit grauschwarzem Fell Lupin erreichte, biss er Remus in das Vorderbein und Remus jaulte laut auf und verlor wieder das Gleichgewicht und knallte mit dem leicht erhobenen Rücken zurück auf den Boden. Hermine wusste, wenn sie jetzt nicht eingriff, würden die beide Werwölfe Remus langsam und genüsslich zu Tode quälen und beißen. Aber es würde ein langsamer Tod werden. Ohne länger zu zögern, trat sie aus dem Schatten des Baumstammes mit gezücktem Zauberstab, ließ den Tarnumhang von ihren Schultern gleiten und rief:

„Stupor!"

Der schwarzgraue Werwolf wurde von dem roten Strahl aus Hermines Zauberstab in die Seite getroffen und ein Stück davon geschleudert, bevor er bewegungslos am Boden liegen blieb. Sie wusste, die Wirkung würde nicht so lange wie bei Menschen halten, also musste sie so schnell wie möglich noch Greyback vorübergehend außer Gefecht setzen, bis sie mit dem verletzten Remus fliehen konnte. Sowohl Lupin als auch Greyback hatten überrascht den Kopf herumgerissen, um die plötzliche Einmischung zu entdecken. Remus winselte erschrocken auf, als er Hermine erkannte und Greyback stieß einen markerschütterndes Geheul aus, dass leider überhaupt keine Besorgnis auszudrücken schien angesichts der mit Zauberstab bewaffneten Hexe, sondern eher einem wölfischen Lachen gleichkam.

„Das Lachen wird Dir noch vergehen, Du Ungeheuer!" schrie Hermine den grauen Werwolf an, um sich selbst Mut zu machen. Sie kannte Greybacks unaussprechliche Brutalität und seinen Blutdurst.

„Remus, komm her." sagte sie ruhig und sah mit Zufriedenheit, wie sich der Werwolf, den sie zu ihren Freunden zählte, mühsam erhob. Hermine hob den Zauberstab, bereit, den nächsten Stupor loszuschicken bei einer falschen Bewegung Greybacks. Sobald Remus sie erreicht hatte, würde sie den Zauber aussprechen, um Remus und sich eine möglichst lange Fluchtzeit vor dem Werwolf zu sichern. Plötzlich jaulte Remus auf und er blieb abrupt stehen. Er starrte auf einen Punkt hinter Hermine.

Langsam und von einer bösen Vorahnung erfüllt drehte sie sich um und starrte in das geöffnete Maul eines weiteren Werwolfs, der ihr seinen stinkenden Atem entgegenhauchte. Seine von schiefen Zähnen bewehrte Schnauze schnellte nach vorne und schnappte kurz vor Hermine zu. In diesem Moment kehrte das Leben in Hermine zurück und sie schrie aus Leibeskräften, als der Werwolf sie so knapp verfehlte. Sie stolperte rückwärts auf Remus zu, der sich beschützend vor sie stellte.

‚Das wird uns nicht viel helfen.' dachte sie verzweifelt. Eine Hexe und ein geschwächter Werwolf gegen bald wieder drei mächtige Todesser-Werwölfe, war eine für sie ungesunde Verteilung des Gleichgewichts.

Dann entbrannte ein aussichtsloses Gefechte.

Remus stürmte auf den neuen Werwolf dazu und riss ihn nur durch den Schwung und nicht durch seine Kraft zu Boden. Hermine brüllte einen erneuten Stupor, dem Greyback viel zu leicht mit seinen wölfischen Sinnen auswich. Die Überraschung war nicht mehr auf ihrer Seite.

Zwischendurch hörte sie Remus Winseln, der sich tapfer mit dem dritten Werwolf balgte, während Greyback scheinbar spielerisch Hermines Flüchen auszuweichen schien und sie in Zickzacksprüngen immer enger an den Rand der Richtung trieb, in der der von ihr gelähmte Werwolf lag. Als sie ein tiefes Knurren hinter sich hörte, war ihr klar, dass sie in der Falle saß. Der Fluch hatte nachgelassen und der Werwolf war wieder aufgewacht. Nun stand sie zwischen zwei übermenschlich starken und schnellen Werwölfen und wusste, wenn sie nur einem von beiden den Rücken zukehrte, konnte es ihr Ende sein. Sie sah das wilde Glitzern in Greybacks roten Augen und sie verstand, wie sehr er es genoss, ihre Angst zu spüren und wahrscheinlich auch zu riechen.

Das Knurren hinter Hermine verstummte und sie hielt es für kein gutes Zeichen. Aber plötzlich nahm sie eine Bewegung aus ihren Augenwinkeln wahr, und etwas riesiges Weißes schoss aus dem Gebüsch auf sie zu.

‚Ein weiterer Werwolf!' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als die Gestalt auf sie prallte und sie zu Boden riss.

Ihr Zauberstab flog in hohem Bogen aus ihrer Hand, da sie mit einem Angriff von der Seite nicht gerechnet hatte und die weiße Gestalt landete schwer auf ihrem Brustkorb, sodass es ihr schmerzhaft den Atem aus ihren Lungen trieb. Ihr Kopf rollte zur Seite und mit Erstaunen erkannte sie, wie soeben an der Stelle, an der sie noch vor wenigen Sekunden gestanden hatte, der schwarzgraue Werwolf landete, der hinter ihr wohl zum Sprung angesetzt hatte, um sie anzufallen. Als sie den Kopf drehte und nach oben blickte, sah sie zu ihrer Überraschung nicht die Gestalt eines weiteren Werwolfes, sondern statt der seltsam entstellten Wolfsform mit übergroßen Krallen und etwas zu langen Gliedern, glattes weißes Fell, das eindeutig einem echten, wenn auch riesigen weißen Wolf gehörte. Der Wolf sah muskulös und bedrohlich aus, aber statt sich gegen Hermine zu wenden, hatte er sich über sie gestellt und den Kopf gesenkt. Seine Lefzen waren hochgezogen und er knurrte die beiden Werwölfe mit einem tiefen drohenden Grollen an. Hermine lag unter ihm und fühlte sich wie ein Stück Beute dieses Wolfes, dass dieser soeben gegen seine Rivalen verteidigte.

Wo immer und aus welchem Grund dieser Wolf herkam, er verschaffte ihr eventuell die nötige Zeit, um eine Fluchtmöglichkeit für Remus und sich selbst zu finden und sie hoffte inständig, dass sich ihr Glück nicht wieder gegen sie wenden sollte.

Langsam stieg der weiße Wolf über ihren liegenden Körper und ging auf die beiden Werwölfe zu, jeden Muskel in seinem Körper angespannt. Der Schwarzgraue drängte sich vor Greyback. Scheinbar fühlte er sich von dem neuen Eindringling um seine Beute betrogen und wollte die Rechnung so schnell wie möglich begleichen. Aus einer plötzlichen unerwarteten Bewegung schoss er auf den weißen Wolf zu, der sich galant zur Seite drehte, um den gewaltigen Klauen und dem geifernden Maul auszweichen. Stattdessen nutzte er den Schwung des Werwolfs und packte ihn mit seinen Zähnen am Hinterlauf, um ihn zu Sturz zu bringen, direkt auf einen Felsen zu, der aus dem Boden herausragte. Der Werwolf fiel und prallte kurz vor Hermines entsetztem Gesicht mit dem Kopf auf den Stein. Hermine hörte ein leises Knacken und der Werwolf blieb regungslos liegen. Inzwischen hatte Greyback die Kämpfenden umrundet und war auf Hermine zugeschlichen, die langsam mit brennendem Atem auf dem Boden zurückkrabbelte, ihre Augen nach ihrem Zauberstab Ausschau haltend. Sie riskierte einen kurzen Blick zu Remus, der immer noch mit dem anderen Werwolf kämpfte und sich trotz seiner offensichtlichen Unterlegenheit tapfer schlug. Der weiße Wolf wirbelte herum und entdeckte Greybacks Absicht. Mit schnellen, weiten Sprüngen ließ er den Abstand zwischen Hermine und sich hinter sich und stellte sich wieder vor der jungen Hexe auf, seine ganze Haltung auf Angriff in Richtung Greyback ausgelegt.

‚Er will mir helfen!' verstand Hermine mit einem Mal und sie überlegte, ob die Zentauren ihn zur Unterstützung geschickt hatten. Doch war es unwahrscheinlich, da sie sich nicht in das Schicksal der Menschen einmischten. Der weiße Wolf setzte erneut zum Sprung an und hechtete auf Greyback zu, der den Flug des Wolfes aber noch in der Luft stoppte und ihn im hohen Bogen gegen einen Baumstamm schleuderte, der direkt neben Hermine stand. Hermine keuchte entsetzt, doch der Wolf erhob sich wieder, schüttelte kurz den Kopf, wie um den Kopf wieder klar zu bekommen und stürzte sich erneut auf Greyback, der mit so einem schnellen Rückangriff nicht gerechnet hatte. Die Attacke zeigte ihre Wirkung und der weiße Wolf biss in die Kehle des Werwolfes, der benommen zurücktaumelte.

Remus hatte es in der Zwischenzeit irgendwie geschafft, den anderen Werwolf außer Gefecht zu setzen, doch ein großer schwerer Ast, der auf dem Schwarzgrauen lag, zeugte von mehr Glück als Verstand, dass Remus gehabt hatte, als ihm der Verbotene Wald auf seine Weise zur Hilfe gekommen war.

Bestürzt verfolgte Hermine wie Greyback sich vor dem unerwartet starken weißen Gegner, der sich wie ein Turm vor Hermine aufgebaut hatte, zurückzog und sich mit hasserfülltem Blick Remus zuwandte, der sich liegend eine verletzte Pfote leckte. Wenn Greyback seinen Zorn nun an dem schwachen Remus auslassen würde, wäre der jüngere Werwolf in kürzester Zeit zum Tode verurteilt.

„Oh bitte, hilf Remus!" rief sie entsetzt ihrem Beschützer zu, der zu ihrer Überraschung die Ohren spitzte, als hätte er sie verstanden.

Und tatsächlich setzte er sich in Bewegung, um zwischen Greyback und den Werwolf Lupin zu gehen. Hermine seufzte dankbar auf. Vielleicht würde ein Wunder geschehen und Remus und sie würden dank des plötzlichen Helfers lebend den Wald verlassen können.

„Hermine!" hörte sie plötzlich Rons Stimme aus der Nähe rufen.

„Hermine! Remus! Wo seid ihr?!" Kam nun auch Harrys energische Stimme. Hermine meinte schon ihre Schritte zu hören. Vorsichtig rappelte sie sich auf, den Rücken eng an den Baumstamm gepresst, zu dem sie sich gerobbt hatte.

„Harry! Ron! Wir sind hier!" rief sie aus Leibeskräften trotz ihrer schmerzenden Lunge.

Der weiße Wolf und Greyback spitzten die Ohren. Remus, der am Boden lag, winselte nur leise. Ein tiefes Grollen kam aus der Kehle des weißen Wolfes, als er sich vor den verletzten Werwolf stellte und sein Nackenhaar sträubte. Aus Greybacks Maul tropfte der Geifer auf den Boden. Gierig betrachteten seine kleinen blutroten Augen den blutenden Remus in seiner Werwolfgestalt. Wieder knurrte der weiße Wolf, der Hermine das Leben gerettet hatte, drohend.

Hinter Hermine begannen die Zweige von zahlreichen rennenden Schritten zu knacken. Greybacks Kopf schnellte herum und seine Wolfsnase blähte sich, als er die Witterung von Harry, Ron und deren Begleitern aufnahm. Auch der weiße Wolf schien plötzlich unruhig zu werden. Ein weiteres Knacken der Äste und deutlich hörbare rennende Schritte nahm nun auch Hermine wahr und die Erleichterung brach über sie herein wie eine Sturzflut.

Harry würde gleich bei ihr sein und würde Remus vor Greyback und seinen bereits am Boden liegenden Begleitern retten. Doch es schien gar nicht mehr nötig zu sein. Der brutale Werwolf stieß ein kurzes Heulen aus und wich von Remus und dem weißen Wolf zurück, dann drehte er sich um und stürzte, ohne sein Rudel eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, davon in die Tiefen des Verbotenen Waldes. Auch in den großen Wolf, der ihr und Remus das Leben gerettet hatte, kam Bewegung. Er quiemte kurz auf und die bedrohliche Haltung, die er bis eben Greyback gegenüber aufrecht erhalten hatte, fiel in sich zusammen. Hermine sah wie seine Flanke heftig zu zittern begann und er ein paar torkelnde Schritte zur Seite machte, aber stehenblieb. Die Kollision mit dem Baumstamm schien heftiger gewesen zu sein, als er es sich hatte anmerken lassen. Das Adrenalin des Kampfes schien nachzulassen und Schmerzen und Erschöpfung zeichneten sich in der ganzen Körperhaltung des Tieres ab.

Vorsichtig näherte sich Hermine dem Tier wenige Schritte aber blieb abrupt stehen, als der Wolf anfing zu knurren. Doch das bedrohliche Knurren endete in einem schmerzgezeichneten Winseln.

„Ruhig." begann die Hexe sanft auf den weißen Wolf einzureden. „Ich tu Dir ja nichts."

Der Wolf hob den Kopf, als hätte er Hermine verstanden und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund, um ein überraschtes Keuchen zu unterdrücken als ihr Blick sich in die silberblauen Augen des Wolfes senkte. Hermine kannte diese Augen und es gab nur einen Menschen, der die gleichen hatte, wie der Wolf vor ihr.

„Draco!" flüsterte sie überrascht.

Der Wolf senkte den Kopf und Hermine langte dies als Zeichen, dass sie Recht hatte. In ihrem Kopf begann es wild zu arbeiten. Doch noch bevor sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, brachen Harry und Ron endgültig durch das Gehölz auf die Lichtung. Der Wolf warf ihr einen letzten stechenden Blick zu, der sich Hermine in ihre Gedanken brannte. Dann lief ein Zittern durch seinen erschöpften Körper und Hermine sah, wie er seine letzten Kräfte sammelte, um zu fliehen. Sie wusste, er würde in seinem Zustand nicht weit kommen. Und ohne einen weiteren Gedanken auf die Konsequenzen zu verschwenden, beschloss sie ihm zu helfen. Sie nickte dem Wolf, von dem sie sicher war, dass es Draco Mafloy war, zu und drehte ihm kurzerhand den Rücken zu, um Harry, Ron und den restlichen Auroren entgegenzublicken.

„Halt! Stehenbleiben!" Ron rannte mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf Hermine zu und rief: „Hermine, geh zur Seite! Da will eine der Bestien fliehen!"

Hermine griff nach seinem Umhang, als er an ihr vorbeistürmen wollte.

„Ron! Lass! Das ist kein Werwolf! Das ist ein echter Wolf aus dem Verbotenen Wald. Er hat uns geholfen."

Ron blieb stehen und blickte Hermine mit gerümpfter Nase an. „Bist Du Dir sicher, Hermine?"

Die junge Frau nickte und versuchte so überzeugend wie möglich zu lächeln. Sie deutete auf die am Boden liegenden zwei Werwölfe. „Da hast Du zwei wirkliche Todesser, die Du verhaften kannst."

Ron wirbelte herum und begann mit hasserfülltem Blick gemeinsam mit den anderen Auroren, die winselnden Werwölfe magisch zu fesseln. Nur Harry beteiligte sich nicht. Er bückte sich kurz um Hermines Zauberstab aufzuheben, den sie schon in den ersten Minuten des Kampfes verloren hatte. Genauso entdeckte er den Tarnumhang der in Ästen eines Strauchs hing und befreite ihn vorsichtig. Dann ging er auf Hermine zu.

„Geht es Dir gut, Hermine?" fragte er besorgte und reichte ihr den Zauberstab zurück.

Hermine lächelte ihren besten Freund an und merkte, wie die Tränen ihr in die Augen stiegen.

„Ja, Harry. Es ist alles gut gegangen." Sie deutete auf Remus, der sich gerade vorsichtig vom Boden aufklaubte und langsam auf Harry und Hermine zugetrottet kam. Harry blickte nachdenklich zu dem geschwächten Werwolf, der zu seinem Freundeskreis gehörte und dank des Wolfsbanntrankes keine Gefahr für sie darstellte.

„Er hat Dir geholfen?" Harrys Blick war fragend, als könnte Hermines Antwort ein Rätsel lösen, über das er schon lange nachdachte. Hermine glaubte zuerst, dass er Lupin meinte, aber sein Blick ging inzwischen in die Richtung, in die der weiße Wolf verschwunden war. Hermine beobachtete kurz Harrys nachdenkliche Gesichtszüge und fragte sich, zu welchen Schlussfolgerungen er gekommen war. Ahnte er sogar, dass der Wolf mehr als ein einfaches Tier war? Sie entschloss sich dazu, genauso sparsam zu antworten, wie Harry gefragt hatte.

„Ja. Mir **und** Remus." betonte sie.

Harry nickte, als hätte er die Antwort bereits gekannt.

„Vielleicht hat Dumbledore dann ja doch Recht behalten. Aber so spät?" murmelte er zu sich selbst.

„Harry? Wovon sprichst Du?" fragte Hermine verwirrt.

Harry schüttelte kurz den Kopf und lächelte Hermine dann strahlend an.

„Ich bin froh, dass Euch nichts passiert ist."

Harry hauchte einen Kuss auf Hermines Stirn und kraulte Remus, der inzwischen die beiden Freunde erreicht hatte und beschämt auf den Boden starrte, zwischen den Ohren. Hermine fand diese Geste so seltsam, dass sie auflachen musste. Auch Harry grinste über beide Ohren und sein Gesicht nahm plötzlich wieder jugendliche Züge an. Remus winselte verwirrt und blickte vom einen zum anderen. Harry lachte nun herzhaft.

„Oh, Remus. Sei froh, dass Du heute nacht noch Wolf bist. Tiere quält man nicht, aber sobald Du wieder menschliche Formen annimst, kannst Du Dir sicher sein, dass Dir Tonks Dein menschliches Fell über die Ohren ziehen wird. Die Frau ist außer sich vor Sorge und Wut."

Remus quiemte bei diesen Worten kläglich und kniff den Schwanz ein, woraufhin Harry und Hermine nur noch mehr lachten. Plötzlich wurde Harrys Gesicht wieder ernst. Er nahm Hermines Hand und drückte ihr den Tarnumhang in die Hand.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich ihn einfach so ausgeliehen…" begann Hermine, aber Harry unterbrach sie.

„Vielleicht solltest Du ihn Dir noch ein wenig länger ausleihen." sagte er sehr bestimmt, Hermine blickte ihn irritiert an.

Ron kam zu ihnen herübergestürzt.

„Hermine! Wieviele waren es? Wir müssen sie verfolgen!"

„Nur Greyback ist entkommen." antwortete sie und zeigte in die Richtung, in die der Werwolf verschwunden war.

„Und was ist mit Malfoy?" fragte Ron und Zorn blitzte in seinen Augen auf.

„Was soll mit Malfoy sein?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Er ist aus Hogwarts verschwunden! Amanda kann es sich auch nicht erklären. Und sein Zauberstab ist auch weg! Ich sage Dir, er ist der Drahtzieher dieser ganzen Sache! Wenn ich den erwische, dann ist er endgültig ein toter Mann!"

„Ron…" versuchte Hermine den Redesturm ihres Verlobten zu stoppen. „Malfoy hat nichts damit zu…"

Doch Ron hörte ihr bereits nicht mehr zu, sondern wandte sich an Harry. „Harry, Malfoy muss hier irgendwo sein! Das sagt mir mein Instinkt! Greyback ist inzwischen über alle Berge, den können wir nicht einholen, solange er als Werwolf unterwegs ist. Aber Malfoy, der ist zu Fuß! Ich werde alles nach ihm absuchen!"

„Lass uns erst einmal sehen, ob Greyback wirklich nicht mehr in der Nähe ist, dann suchen wir Malfoy, Ron." erwiderte Harry und schob seinen energischen Freund in die Richtung, in der Greyback verschwunden war.

Hermines Herz begann zu rasen. Sie wusste, dass Draco noch irgendwo in der Nähe sein musste, selbst in seiner Wolfsform, war er noch viel zu auffällig, als dass die Auroren ihn übersehen würden. Draco hatte ihr Leben und das von Remus gerettet und sie würde nicht zulassen, dass er in die Fänge des Ministeriums geriet. So unauffällig wie möglich ging sie an den Rand der Lichtung, wo sie den weißen Wolf zuletzt gesehen hatte.

Die kleine Unterhaltung mit Ron hatte zumindest einige ihrer Fragen bewantwortet, doch genauso viele waren geblieben.

Draco war also aus Hogwarts entkommen. Hermine, die die Sicherheit ihrer Zauber kannte, wusste, dass dies nur mit Hilfe geschehen sein konnte, von jemandem der fähig war, ihre Zauber in kurzer Zeit aufzuheben. Und außer ihrer eigenen Person kannte sie nur eine Hexe, die ebenso viele Zauber und Gegenzauber kannte wie sie selbst: Amanda.

Amanda hatte also Draco bei der Flucht geholfen.

Freiwillig.

Daran blieb für Hermine kein Zweifel. Sie hatte schon vor längerer Zeit und mit einiger Besorgnis das Vertrauen bemerkt, dass Amanda Malfoy entgegenbrachte. Auf der einen Seite war Hermine sauer über den Leichtsinn, den Amanda manchmal an den Tag legte, auf der anderen Seite war sie heute sehr dankbar darüber, denn sonst würden Remus und sie inzwischen nicht mehr leben.

Amanda hatte ihm scheinbar seinen Zauberstab zurückgegeben, denn Ron hatte erwähnt, dass auch dieser verschwunden war, ebenso wie Malfoy. Aber damit kam sie zu einem Problem, dass sie intensiv beschäftigte. Wie hatte sich Malfoy in den Wolf verwandeln können?

Dass Draco ein Animagus sein musste, war ihr in dem Moment klar geworden, als sie in seine silberblauen Wolfsaugen geblickt hatte. Ein unregistrierter noch dazu, was ja auch bei seiner Vergangenheit als Todesser nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war. Aber die Verwandlung eines Animagus in seine Tierform war ein komplizierter und anstrengender Zauber. Wie also konnte Malfoy ohne sprechen zu können, diesen Zauber ausgeführt haben?

Es gab nur eine einzige Lösung, Draco beherrschte die wortlose Magie, die völlig auf Zaubersprüche verzichtete. Das allerdings war wiederum höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass er in seinem jungen Alter diese Kunst bereits beherrschte, denn Hermine hatte bisher nur von den weisesten aller Zauberern gehört wie Dumbledore, die erst im hohen Alter, und das auch nur unter großen Anstrengung, das wortlose Zaubern beherrschten. Und Draco? Draco war zweifelsohne ein mächtiger Zauberer, aber sollte er tatsächlich diese Kraft schon besitzen in einem Alter von 27 Jahren, dann hatten sie alle die Gefahr, die von ihm ausgegangen war oder immer noch ausging, unterschätzt. Es gab allerdings noch eine zweite Möglichkeit, die dazu geführt haben könnte, dass Draco fähig gewesen war, diesen wortlosen Zauber auszuführen. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Zauberer in einem Zustand großer Emotion oftmals unbewusst fähig waren, Dinge zu tun, die sie bewusst niemals zustande gebracht hätten. Meistens geschah dies, wenn Familienmitglieder oder andere am Herzen liegende Personen in Gefahr waren. Es ähnelte ein wenig den Kräften, die Kinder in Extremsituationen freisetzten, wenn sie noch nicht gelernt hatten ihre Zauberkräfte zu regulieren. Bei erwachsenen Zauberern und Hexen geschah dies allerdings ausgesprochen selten, da Zauberer in dem Moment, in denen sie nicht mehr ihre Zauber laut aussprechen konnten, bereits tot waren.

War dies also geschehen? Hatte Draco einen solchen Zauber gewirkt? Unbewusst aus einer intensiven Emotion heraus? Aus Sorge? Sorge etwa um sie, Hermine? Denn dass Draco sich um Greyback gesorgt hatte, das konnte Hermine als unwahrscheinlich ausschließen. Und auch seine Sorge um Remus dürfte sich in Grenzen gehalten haben. Oder etwas doch nicht? War vielleicht doch Lupin der Auslöser gewesen, weil er sich sorgte, dass seiner Cousine und ihrem Baby der Mann und Vater genommen wurde? Aber er hatte sich erst um Remus gekümmert, als Hermine ihn darum gebeten hatte.

Weiter kam Hermine nicht, denn plötzlich entdeckte sie auf dem dunklen Boden zwischen den Bäumen einen reglos liegenden Körper. Das weiße Fell schimmerte im Mondenschein.

„Draco!" rief sie und rannte und rutschte halb den kleinen Abhang hinunter, um zu der Gestalt am Boden zu gelangen. Die Steigung schien auch Draco zu Fall gebracht zu haben, im Laub sah sie deutlich eine Rutschspur, die den Abhang bis zu dem Wolf führte, der teilweise mit Dreck bedeckt war.

Als Hermine den großen Wolf erreichte und sich neben ihn kniete, fiel ihr ein Stein vom Herzen als sie sah, wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte.

„Draco." flüsterte sie und strich die Blätter von seinem weißen Fell. Unter ihrer Berührung begann sich der Wolf leicht zu bewegen und öffnete seine Augen, um sie anzusehen. Ein leises Jaulen entfuhr ihm, als sie über seine Rippen strich.

„Draco, kannst du dich zurückverwandeln? Ich kenne mich in Tieranatomie nicht wirklich gut aus. Ich kann dir helfen, wenn du dich wieder in einen Menschen verwandelst."

Der Wolf starrte sie mit Dracos Augen einen Moment lang an, als würde er sich anstrengen, dann ließ er den Kopf wieder erschöpft auf den Boden fallen.

„Komm schon. Konzentrier dich. So schwer ist das doch nicht."

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Warum verwandelte sich Draco nicht zurück? Der Animagus-Zauber war vom Verwandelten einfach umzukehren, da er in seiner Tiergestalt nicht mehr Zaubern konnte. Er musste es sich einfach nur intensiv wünschen, wieder menschliche Formen anzunehmen. Warum klappte es bei Draco nicht? War er zu erschöpft und der Ohnmacht nahe, oder wollte er sich etwa nicht zurückverwandeln? Aber dann konnte sie ihn nicht heilen ohne Angst zu haben, dass sie noch viel Schlimmeres anrichtete. Aber dann widerum konnte es sein, dass er sich nicht erholen würde und dass die Tiere des Waldes über ihn herfallen würden, oder noch schlimmer, das Ministerium. Sowohl das eine als auch das andere konnte sein Todesurteil bedeuten. Wollte er etwa sterben? Hermine spürte wie eine erste heiße Träne über ihr Gesicht lief.

„Komm schon, Draco. Verwandel dich zurück. Bitte." Als der Wolf sich immer noch nicht rührte, sondern sie nur müde anblickte, setzte sie leise hinzu.

„Tu es für mich."

Sie sah die Überraschung in seinen Augen aufblitzen und noch etwas anderes, das aussah wie Resignation? Und dann auf einmal begann sich der Körper des Wolfes vor ihr zu verändern. Der Körper bog sich leicht, die Beine streckten sich, die Krallen der Vorderpfoten spreizten sich und seine Schnauze wurde flacher und formte sich zu einer Nase. Weißblonde Haare fielen statt des Fells in seine Augen und schwarze Kleidung legte sich um seine Beine und Oberkörper. Das alles geschah in Sekunden und Hermine beobachtete mit Erstaunen wie aus dem großen weißen Wolf, der ihr so vertraute junge Mann wurde. Nur seine Augen, stellte sie mit Verwunderung fest, nur seine Augen blieben gleich.

„Hallo." sagte sie leise und lächelte ihn verlegen an. Auch seine Mundwinkel hoben sich und ein zaghaftes Lächeln entstand auf seinem Gesicht.

„Du solltest öfter lächeln." meinte Hermine. „Steht Dir."

Sie kicherte leise, als sie sah, wie Draco fragend die eine Augenbraue hob.

„Du erinnerst mich gerade irgendwie an Snape."

Die zweite Augenbrau gesellte sich zur ersten.

„Dir kann man auch nichts recht machen." sagte Hermine verspielt und schlug leicht gegen seine Schulter, woraufhin Draco zusammenzuckte und sich an die Seite griff.

„Oh, Entschuldigung."

Hermine blickte besorgt auf Draco, der wirklich Schmerzen zu haben schien. In ihrer Erleichterung darüber, dass er sich scheinbar doch nicht aufgegeben zu haben schien, hatte sie völlig darüber vergessen, dass er verletzt war.

Vorsichtig schob sie mit der flachen Hand seinen Umhang zur Seite und den schwarzen Pullover nach oben. Seine Haut fühlte sich weich und warm an und für einen Moment schloss Hermine ihre Augen und atmete scharf ein. Dann wurde ihr bewusst, was sie gerade tat und eine verräterische Röte schoss ihr in die Wangen. Verlegen blickte sie auf ihre Fingerspitzen auf Dracos Haut und hoffte, dass er nichts davon bemerkt hatte. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seiner Seite unter ihrer Hand und Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob es von der kühlen Nachtluft oder von ihrer Berührung herührte. Zögerlich blickte sie auf und ihr Blick fand Dracos. Das silberne Funkeln in seinen Augen erzählte ihr etwas, über das sie nun nicht genauer nachdenken wollte und konnte. Der Mann vor ihr war verletzt und das war das einzige was momentan zählte. Alle anderen Gedanken verdrängte sie in ihren Hinterkopf. Hermine räusperte sich energisch.

„Jetzt lass mal sehen."

Sie schob den Pullover noch ein Stück weiter nach oben, bis sie eine Stelle mit ihren Fingern erreichte, an der er schmerzhaft zusammenzuckte. Hermine beugte sich vor, um besser zu sehen und hielt für einen kurzen Moment den Atem an.

An seiner Seite über den Rippenbögen war seine Haut von Kratzern überzogen und tieflila. Vorsichtig drückte sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen etwas fester und Draco krümmte sich zusammen. Etwas weiter oben drückte sie noch einmal, aber der Schmerz schien auszuhalten zu sein.

„Eine Rippe ist gebrochen und mehrere geprellt." Ihre Stimme nahm den professionellen Klang einer Heilerin an, die mit ihrem Patienten sprach. „Aber das haben wir gleich."

Die Hexe zückte ihren Zauberstab und bemerkte Dracos zweifelnden Blick. Diesmal war sie es, die eine Augenbraue nach oben zog.

„Keine Sorge, im Gegensatz zu Gilderoy Lockhart weiß ich, was ich tue. Du erinnerst Dich doch noch sicher daran, wie er Harry alle Knochen aus dem Arm gehext hat?"

Das amüsierte Glitzern in seinen Augen und das zynische Lächeln, das seine Mundwinkel umspielte, sagte ihr, dass er sich nur zu gut und gerne erinnerte. Sie nutzte den Moment seiner Ablenkung um den kurzen aber für den Patienten schmerzhaften Zauberspruch auszusprechen, der die gebrochene Rippe in seinem Körper zusammenfügte.

Draco keuchte überrascht auf und wollte auffahren, aber Hermine drückte ihn mit beiden Händen auf seinen Schultern wieder herunter.

„Der Schmerz wird gleich nachlassen. Du solltest noch einen Moment ruhig liegen bl…"

Das letzte Wort blieb ihr im Hals stecken, als sie sich so über ihn lehnte, um ihn festzuhalten. Er schien sich nicht mehr zu wehren, stattdessen blickte er ihr tief in die Augen und Hermine spürte eine elektrisierende Anspannung von ihrem Körper Besitz ergreifen. Eine lange Locke löste sich aus ihrem Haarschopf auf ihrem Rücken und fiel über ihre Schulter auf seine Brust, die sich plötzlich schneller hob und senkte. Verlegen wollte Hermine ihre Locke zurückstreichen, als plötzlich seine Hand vorschoss und ihre Finger sanft umschloss. Dann entwand er ihr vorsichtig die Locke, hielt sie kurz zwischen seinen Fingern und strich mit dem Daumen darüber, als würde er zum ersten Mal das Haar eines anderen Menschen anfassen. Dann lächelte er und strich die Strähne sanft hinter ihr Ohr. Hermine war völlig gebannt von diesen zärtlichen Berührungen, die sie niemals von einem Mann wie Draco Malfoy erwartet hätte, und blickte ihn ungläubig aber wie hypnotisiert von seinen silbernen Augen an. Seine Hand ruhte einen kurzen Moment auf ihrem Haar, dann zog er sie zurück und strich dabei wie zufällig über ihre Wange. Hermine stieß nervös den Atem aus, von dem sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie ihn angehalten hatte. Auch wenn in ihrem Verstand alle Alarmsirenen begannen zu schrillen, schien ihr Körper völlig eigenen Regeln unterworfen zu sein und so wich sie keinen Zentimeter zurück, als Draco sich trotz ihrer Warnungen vorsichtig aufsetzte und ihr dabei immer näher kam. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten ihrer Gesichter voneinander und völlig gegen ihren Willen schlossen sich ihre Augen und ihre Lippen öffneten sich ein kleines Stück. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut und konnte nicht anders als gebannt darauf zu warten, bis seine Lippen ihre trafen.

„Hermine! Wo bist Du?!" hörte sie plötzlich Rons Stimme aus nächster Nähe rufen und erschrocken riss sie ihre Augen auf und blickte kurz in Dracos, der ebenso überrascht aber auch verärgert aussah.

„Oh, verdammt!" fluchte Hermine leise und blickte sich hektisch um. Wenn Ron Malfoy entdeckte, würde sie nicht nur in Erklärungsnot stecken, sondern Draco auch in ernsthafter Gefahr schweben. Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung entdeckte sie den Tarnumhang neben sich. Dann presste sie sich kurzentschlossen an den verblüfften Mann neben ihr und schmiss den Umhang über sie beide und betete darum, dass er sie beide ausreichend verdeckte.

Sier hörte zahlreiche Schritte direkt über sich an dem kleinen Abhang, den sie beide heruntergerutscht waren. Zu ihrem Entsetzen erstarben die Schritte, und sie wusste, dass Ron und die anderen stehen geblieben sein mussten.

„Verdammt, Harry. Wo steckt sie bloß?"

„Sie wird zurück zum Schloss gegangen sein, um Tonks zu beruhigen, Ron. Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Ron."

„Ich mach mir aber Sorgen. Das ist doch viel zu gefährlich alleine."

„Ron, Hermine ist eine erwachsene Frau, die schon mehr überstanden hat, als eine halbe Stunde Fußweg durch den Verbotenen Wald."

Ron schien die Antwort zu akzeptieren, denn er wechselte das Thema.

„Dann lass uns weiter nach Malfoy suchen. Er ist ein toter Mann, wenn er Hermine etwas angetan hat."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er das tun würde." widersprach Harry.

„Jetzt fängst du etwa auch mit dieser falschen Nachsicht an? Bei Merlin, Harry. Wir reden immer noch von Malfoy. Du erinnerst dich? Dieses schleimige arrogante Ekel mit dem Totenschädel auf dem Unterarm und einem Strafregister so lang wie Snapes Strafaufsätze. Und Vergewaltigung und Folter sind bestimmt noch die freundlichsten seiner Vergehen."

Hermine spürte wie sich Draco bei Rons Worten versteifte und sie legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Brust.

„Ach, Ron." hörte sie auch Harry seufzen.

„Wo kann der Schleimbeutel sich bloß versteckt haben?"

Einen Moment war Schweigen und Hermine befürchtete, dass ihr Herz so laut schlagen könnte, dass es ihr Versteck verraten würde. Dann hörte sie plötzlich Harry sich räuspern.

„Ich denke…" er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause „…**seine Füße**…" er betonte die beiden Worte ungewöhnlich laut „… werden ihn bereits davon getragen haben."

Hermine schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf über Harrys seltsam altertümliche Äußerung, als sie plötzlich eine leichte Bewegung neben sich spürte. Sie sah irritiert an sich herunter und bemerkte mit Entsetzen, dass der Tarnumhang Dracos Schuhe nicht überdeckte. Harry musste sie entdeckt haben und statt sie zu verraten, hatte er Draco gewarnt, der den Hinweis sofort verstanden hatte und langsam und unauffällig seine Füße unter den Umhang zog. Hermine lächelte in die Dunkelheit hinein und dankte Harry im Stillen. Ihr Freund bemerkte gar nicht, wie er immer mehr seinem einstigen Mentor Dumbledore ähnelte. Und sie dankte ihm für das Vertrauen, dass er blind in ihre Taten setzte. ‚Ich werde mich revanchieren, Harry.' schwor sie ihrem besten Freund stumm.

Die Schritte über ihnen entfernten sich wieder. Einige Minuten blieben Draco und Hermine eng aneinandergeschmiegt bewegungslos sitzen, bis sie sich sicher waren, dass niemand mehr oben stand und sie beobachtete. Hermines Kopf lag an Dracos Schulter und sie bemerkte leise seufzend, wie sie seinen maskulinen Duft wohlig einsog. Warum ausgerechnet gab ihr ein brutaler Todesser das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war? Was in Merlins Name war in den vergangenen Tagen mit ihr geschehen? Langsam zog sie den Umhang von ihnen herunter, aber verharrte noch einen weiteren Moment in dieser Position, bis sie sich schweren Herzens erhob. Sie klopfte sich das Laub von der Kleidung, die schon etaws mitgenommen aussah, ob der Erlebnisse dieser Nacht. Zögerlich drehte sie sich um und streckte Draco die ausgestreckte Hand hin, der immer noch unverändert da saß und Hermine mit dem gleichen verwirrten Blick musterte, den sie eben gehabt haben musste. Fordernd ging sie einen Schritt näher, damit er ihre Hand fassen konnte, und sie ihm beim Aufstehen helfen konnte, denn seine Rippe war zwar geheilt, aber mit Sicherheit noch immer schmerzte.

Er starrte auf ihre Hand, als würde er überlegen, ein Angebot anzunehmen, das weit darüber hinausging, als ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Dann ergriff er sie, aber stand fast mühelos auf und Hermine fühlte sich peinlich berührt, dass sie seine Kräfte ein weiteres Mal unterschätzt hatte.

„Weißt Du," sagte sie, um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen. „Du solltest Dir wirklich mal etwas anderes überlegen. Dich immer nur zusammenzuflicken wird langsam ermüdend."

Als wäre das sein Stichwort gewesen, schnellte Draco nach vorne und umfasste ihre Hüfte mit seinem Arm und zog sie eng an sich heran. Hermine quietschte überrascht, aber ihr Körper gab jede Gegenwehr auf, als sie die Hitze seiner Brust durch ihre Kleidung spürte. Ihre Nasenflügel blähten sich, als sie so unverhofft wieder den herben Geruch nach Wald und Meer, der von ihm ausging, wahrnahmen. Das Blut begann in ihren Ohren zu rauschen, als er seine Finger unter ihr Kinn legte und ihr Gesicht anhob, sodass sie ihm direkt in die Augen blicken musste. Ihre Knie drohten nachzugeben, doch sein Griff war fest und gab ihr Sicherheit. Seine Augen glühten und sie fühlte wie unter seinem flammenden Blick jeder Widerstand ihres Verstandes zu schmelzen begann. Er beugte seinen Kopf zu ihr herunter, doch kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, zuckte er ein Stück zurück und schien sie fragend anzublicken, als würde er um ihre Erlaubnis bitten. Hermine nickte atemlos und spürte, wie sich seine Lippen stürmisch auf ihre senkten. Der darauffolgende Kuss war so verzweifelt leidenschaftlich und sehnsüchtig, dass Hermine glaubte, ihr Körper würde sich auflösen unter der fordernden Zärtlichkeit, die von Draco ausging. Ihre Beine verweigerten endgültig ihren Dienst und als sie sich für einen kurzen rastlosen Moment voneinander trennten, um wieder Atem zu holen, sank sie auf ihre Knie.

Das Gefühl von Laub und Erde an ihren Beinen, holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Die Tränen, die sich schon den ganzen Abend sich in ihr aufgestaut hatten, fanden durch diesen Emotionsausbruch nun endlich ihre Bahn und Hermine begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen.

Sie hörte, wie sich Draco vor ihr ebenfalls auf die Knie fallen ließ und die Arme um ihren zitternden Körper schloss.

„Ach, Draco." schluchzte Hermine an seiner Schulter und schmiegte sich an den groben Stoff seines schwarzen Umhangs, der unter ihren nicht mehr enden wollenden Tränen schwer und nass wurde. Doch Draco schien es nicht zu stören, er wiegte sie nur tröstend, als würde er begreifen, dass die Ereignisse des Tages plötzlich über sie hereinbrachen. Nach und nach versiegten ihre Tränen und ihr Verstand setzte wieder ein und begann zu arbeiten. In was für eine aussichtslose Situation hatten sie beide sich gebracht? Ein Todesser und eine Aurorin saßen eng umschlungen im Verbotenen Wald und versuchten sich gegenseitig Halt zu geben. Das Drama von Romeo und Julia kam ihr in den Sinn und damit auch das schreckliche Ende, das den beiden widerfahren war. Der Tod.

Angst kroch in Hermine hoch und sie löste sich aus Dracos Umarmung und schob ihn auf Armeslänge von sich.

„Draco, Du musst von hier verschwinden, bevor sie dich finden!" Panik stieg in ihr auf. Sie würde es nicht verkraften, wenn sie Schuld daran sein sollte, dass sein Leben in Gefahr geriet. Nicht nach allem, was geschehen war. Draco rührte sich keinen Millimeter, sondern senkte nur leicht den Kopf, dass die platinblonden Haarsträhnen nach vorne fielen.

„Draco! Bitte! Bring Dich in Sicherheit!"

Als Draco wieder aufsah, hatte seine Miene einen versteinerten Ausdruck angenommen, auf der sie deutlich seinen Unwillen lesen konnte. Wut kochte in ihr hoch.

„Verdammt! Dir mag Dein Leben vielleicht nicht viel wert sein, aber mir ist es etwas wert!" Als sich sein Gesichtsausdruck nur minimal löste, setzte sie leise hinzu. „Und nicht nur, weil ich dir ständig deine Haut rette."

Sein Blick wurde weich und sie nutzte ihre Chance um nachzusetzen.

„Ich bitte Dich, Draco. Du bist hier in Gefahr. Es wimmelt hier nur so von den Leuten des Ministeriums. Ich habe keine Lust, Dich in Azkaban besuchen zu kommen, wenn Du überhaupt soviel Glück hättest dahin zu kommen."

Energisch stand sie auf. „Ich weiß, dass du ein mächtiger Zauberer bist und noch ein Animagus dazu, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das reicht, um gegen eine Horde von Agenten anzutreten, die auf deinen Kopf aus sind."

‚...und gegen Ron' fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu, als sie an ihren hitzköpfigen Verlobten dachte, der oft handelte bevor er nachdachte.

Draco erhob sich zögerlich und sah Hermine mit einem Blick an, aus dem sie Sorge lesen konnte. Sie zwang sich zu lächeln.

„Mach Dir um mich keine Sorgen. Du hast doch gehört, was Harry gesagt hat: ich bin ein großes Mädchen."

Sie raffte alle ihren Mut zusammen, trat entschlossen einen Schritt vor, legte eine Hand in Draco Malfoys Nacken, zog ihn zu sich herunter und gab ihm einen kurzen zärtlichen Kuss, der schon endete bevor er ihn erwidern konnte, dann stieß sie ihn von sich und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Geh!"

Draco wandte sich zögerlich um, ohne den Blick von ihr zu lösen.

„Nun geh endlich, Du arroganter Schnösel. Glaub ja nicht, ich würde nicht ohne Dich heil nach Hause finden." Ihre Stimme klang nicht halb so fest, wie sie gehofft hatte und sie sah, dass Draco ironisch fragend eine Augenbraue hochzog, aber er löste den Blick von ihr und setzte sich, wenn auch langsam, in Bewegung. Dann blieb er nochmals stehen und blickte Hermine mit glühenden Augen an. Die junge Hexe griff sich voller Verzweiflung in ihre wilden Locken und rieb sich mit den Handballen die Schläfen. Warum musste er ihr es noch schwerer machen?

„Hol Dir Deine Stimme zurück, Draco. Deine Stimme und Dein Leben, wie auch immer das aussehen wird." seufzte sie und starrte auf den Boden. Es dauerte wenige Sekunden, dann hörte sie, wie er erst widerwillig anfing zu gehen und sich seine Schritte dann beschleunigten und er anfing zu rennen.

Hermine blickte auf und sah mit einem seltsamen Zwiespalt der Gefühle hinter seiner immer verschwommener werdenden Gestalt her, die langsam im nebligen Geäst des Waldes verschwand. Und dann sprach sie flüsternd aus, was sie die ganze Zeit verzweifelt unterdrückt hatte.

„Und komm irgendwann zu mir zurück."

Die Tränen begannen sich erneut in ihren Augen zu sammeln, als ihr klar wurde, was sie eigentlich schon seit Tagen wusste, aber nie an die Oberfläche gelassen hatte. Sie hatte sich in Draco Malfoy verliebt.

* * *

_Forsetzung folgt!_


	33. Kapitel 32

_Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich habe Euch elendig hängen lassen, bis dieses Kapitel endlich online war. Aber das Leben, das leider nicht sehr magisch ist fordert mich momentan sehr. Ich muss meine letzten Prüfungen an der Fh ablegen, um zur Masterarbeit zugelassen zu werden, und die letzten 2 Scheine kriege ich am Montag. Das heißt, eigentlich hätte ich dieses Kapitel gar nicht schreiben dürfen... Aber wie ich nun mal so bin, ich musste mal wieder ein wenig in andere Welten abtauchen. Ich habe mich riesig über Eure zahlreichen Reviews gefreut für das letzte Kapitel und ich kann Euch versprechen, wir nähern uns so langsam des Rätsels Lösung. Offiziell wird mit Kapitel 46 Schluss sein. Für alle die meine Amanda nicht so gerne mögen, hoffe ich wird dieses Kapitel trotzdem interessant werden._

_Ich bemühe mich, in den nächsten Wochen etwas mehr Zeit zum schreiben zu finden, kann es aber nicht versprechen, denn außer Masterthesis rückt auch meine Hochzeit immer näher. Am 9.3. ist es nämlich soweit! Zu meiner großen Freude habe ich mir gestern mein Outfit für die Trauung zugelegt! Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!_

* * *

**  
**

**Kapitel 32**

Amanda saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und wartete auf Harry. Am Horizont zeigte sich ein erster Silberstreif und die Turmuhr hatte vor kurzem Fünf geschlagen. Trotz des Feuers im Kamin fröstelte Amanda und sie zog die Beine an ihre Brust und schlang die Arme darum.

Vor ungefähr einer Stunde war Hermine mit Harrys Tarnumhang unter dem Arm in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt und hatte Amanda von ihrer inneren Anspannung erlöst. Seit sie Draco zur Flucht verholfen hatte, waren die Minuten qualvoll langsam verstrichen. Die Ungewissheit um das Schicksal ihrer Freunde hatte sie fast um den Verstand gebracht. Obowhl Amanda es sich nicht hatte anmerken lassen, hatte sie sehr wohl Dracos innere Konflikte gespürt. Aber der blonde Todesser war ihre einzige Chance gewesen, Hermine und Remus irgendwie zu helfen. Sie hatte darauf vertraut, dass Dracos - für Amanda offensichtliche – Zuneigung zu Hermine groß genug war, um seine Fluchtpläne zu durchkreuzen. Es war ein riskantes Spiel gewesen, aber Amanda hatte mit ihrem Vertrauen in Draco richtig gelegen. Doch als sie Hermine voller Erleichterung in den Arm geschlossen und vorsichtig nach dem jungen Malfoy gefragt hatte, war Hermine in Schluchzen ausgebrochen und in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen geflüchtet, in dem bisher besager Todesser untergekommen war.

Amanda war sich nicht sicher gewesen, was sie davon hatte halten sollen, denn sie hatte nun Hermines Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung gespürt. War die Rettungaktion am Ende für Draco nicht gut ausgegangen?

Bei diesem Gedanken hatte sich Amandas Brust seltsam schmerzhaft zusammengeschnürt und sie hatte sich erneut gewundert, warum ihr Malfoy so nahe gekommen war.

Es war nichts, was sich mit der Liebe zu Harry vergleichen ließ, aber es war eindeutig ein starkes Gefühl der Verbundenheit.

Nach Hermines Flucht in den Schlafsaal hatte sich Amanda genauso alleine und ängstlich gefühlt wie vor der Rückkehr ihrer Freundin und sie lauschte in die Nacht, ob nicht von irgendwoher Schritte oder Ron und Harrys Stimmen zu vernehmen waren.

Nichts rührte sich.

Wo war Ron? Machte er sich keine Sorge um Hermine? War etwa Ron oder gar Harry etwas passiert? Amanda wusste, dass zumindest Harry sich unter allen Umständen sofort um Hermine kümmern würde, sobald er zurück wäre.

Er machte sich immer Sorgen um andere, nur um sich selbst nicht. Harry war immer der starke, kluge Anführer für alle. Ein Rückhalt für jeden, der ihn brauchte, aber wer hielt ihm den Rücken frei? Wer nahm dem großartigen Harry Potter einmal die Last und den Kummer von den Schultern?

Amanda beschloss auf Harry zu warten und wenn sie noch Stunden hier ausharren musste. Harry hatte es verdient, dass jemand mal auf ihn Rücksicht nahm.

Amanda hing ihren Gedanken über Harry nach und beobachtetem wie sich der flackernde Schatten des Feuers mit dem Grau des nebligen Morgens verband, unschärfer wurde und an Beudeutung verlor. Fast wäre die junge Hexe eingenickt, als sich müde Schritte dem Portrait der Fetten Dame näherten. Amanda hörte Harry erschöpft das Passwort sprechen und dann trat ein völlig verdreckter, vor Schmutz starrender junger Mann ein, dem die Müdigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Er schien einen kurzen Moment zu überlegen und starrte zum Wohnturm der Jungs hinüber. Scheinbar schien er die bewegungslos sitzende Amanda gar nicht zu bemerken.

„Sie ist im Mädchenschlafsaal." sagte Amanda sanft.

Harry fuhr überrascht herum und nickte nach einem kurzen Moment des Erkennens.

„Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Harry und strich sich durch seine schwarzen verwuschelten Haare.

„Sie war ziemlich aufgewühlt, aber seit etwa einer Stunde habe ich sie nicht mehr schluchzen hören. Sie wird eingeschlafen sein."

Harry nickte erneut und ließ sich neben Amanda auf das Sofa fallen.

„Warum bist du nicht im Bett, Amanda?"

Die junge Hexe lächelte. „Ich habe auf Dich gewartet. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

Harry schwieg und starrte in den dämmrigen Raum. Nach einer Weile stützte er die Arme auf seine Knie und presste die Handballen gegen seine Augenlider. Amanda sah und spürte Harrys Erschöpfung und ihr Herz verkrampfte sich vor Mitgefühl und Ärger auf die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt, dass Harry so ein hartes Leben hatte. Zögerlich und mit Herzklopfen stand sie auf und setzte sich hinter Harry auf die breite Rückenlehne des Sofas. Dann drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt seinen Kopf nach vorne und begann mit der anderen Hand in kleinen kreisenden Bewegungen mit ihrem Daumen seine verspannte Nackenmuskulatur zu lösen.

Sie fühlte, wie er kurz vor Überraschung zusammen zuckte, aber sie hörte nicht auf und spürte, wie er sich unter ihren Händen zu entspannen begann und sich in ihre Massage hineinlehnte. Ein leiser Seufzer entfuhr Harry und Amanda lächelte. Es war ein sonderbares Gefühl, ihre Fingerspitzen auf seiner glatten Haut zu fühlen und sie genoss das Kribbeln, das es in ihrer Magengegend auslöste. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens stellte Amanda die Frage, die ihr auf der Seele brannte.

„Was ist mit Draco?"

Augenblicklich verkrampfte sich Harrys Nacken und Amanda hörte auf zu massieren und legte ihre kleinen Hände beruhigend auf seine Schultern. Sie fühlte, wie in Harry Zweifel und Schuldgefühle aufkamen.

„Er ist entkommen, nachdem er Hermine und Remus beigestanden hatte."

Amanda antwortete nichts, sondern ließ ihm Zeit, seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

„Ohne ihn wäre das ganze schlechte ausgegangen für die beiden." sagte Harry nach einer Weile und verfiel wieder in Schweigen.

Amanda umschlang mit ihren Armen Harrys steife Gestalt und legte ihr Kinn auf seinen Kopf. Es störte sie nicht, dass vereinzelt Moos und Dreck in seinem Haar hingen.

„Es war richtig, ihm zu helfen." entgegnete sie wie beiläufig. Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Woher weißt Du…?"

Amanda lächelte und tippte mit ihrem Zeigefinger gegen seine Stirn. „Schon vergessen? Ich kann da manchmal reinsehen."

Harry nickte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es wirklich eine gute Entscheidung war. Malfoy ist ein mächtiger Todesser." grübelte Harry.

Amanda richtete sich wieder auf und begann sanft über Harrys Haar zu streichen und den Dreck mit ihren Finger herauszukämmen.

„Er hat Hermine und Remus geholfen, statt davon zu laufen. Wie hätte ich ihn da ans Messer liefern können?" fragte Harry mehr sich selbst als Amanda.

Durch ihre besondere Gabe spürte Amanda, was Harry auf dem Herzen hatte.

„Was hat denn Ron dazu gesagt?" rührte sie an seinem wunden Punkt.

Der Mann vor ihr lachte kurz bitter auf.

„Wenn Ron das wüsste, hätte ich die längste Zeit meines Lebens einen besten Freund gehabt." Harry machte eine kurze Pause. „Was hätte ich Ron denn sagen sollen? Dass ich sein Verlobte dabei erwischt habe, wie sie einen gesuchten Todesser vor dem Ministerium und uns versteckt? Hätte ich ihm sagen sollen, welchen Blick Hermine dem weißen Wolf hinterher geworfen hat? Hätte ich ihm erzählen sollen, dass ich den Schmerz in Hermines Augen gesehen habe, als sie langsam begriff, dass sie sich in einen anderen verliebt hat? Hätte ich das Ron sagen sollen? Und dass ich deswegen Malfoy verschont habe? Nein! Mit Sicherheit nicht!"

Harry ballte die Fäuste und Amanda überlegte, was es mit dem weißen Wolf auf sich haben konnte, aber bevor sie fragen konnte, fuhr Harry fort.

„Und trotzdem fühlt es sich wie Verrat an! Ron ist mein bester Freund und ich habe ihm das alles verschwiegen!"

Harry hatte sich in Rage geredet. Er atmete schwer und Amanda streichelte ihm besänftigend über die Wange.

„Und Hermine ist Deine beste Freundin. Du hast das richtige getan, Harry. Sieh es doch so, Du hast einem Unschuldigen das Leben gerettet."

Harry lachte kurz belustigt auf.

„Malfoy und unschuldig? Das sind zwei Worte, die sich eigentlich nicht im selben Satz verwenden lassen."

Der junge Zauberer betrachtete weiter die Wand, als er plötzlich über die Schulter nach Amandas rechter Hand griff, die bis zu dem Moment durch seine Haare gefahren war und zog sie zu sich. Amanda stockte der Atem als sie Harrys Verwirrung spürte und er leise flüsterte:

„Danke Amanda. Es tut gut, dass mir jemand zuhört."

Er presste einen kurzen innigen Kuss auf die Innenseite ihres Handgelenks und Amanda entfuhr ein unterdrücktes Keuchen und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich rasant. Harrys gesprungene Lippen fühlten sich trotzdem warm und weich auf der hochsensiblen Haut ihres Unterarmes an. Sollte Harry sie etwa endlich als Frau sehen und nicht mehr als kleines Mädchen? Aber noch im selben Moment ihres Glücksgefühls spürte sie Harrys zunehmende Panik und Abwehrhaltung.

Rasch zog Amanda ihre Hand zurück und legte sie wieder sanft auf seine Schultern. Doch Harry sprang auf und zerrte Amanda an den Oberarmen hoch, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand und in seine aufgewühlten grünen Augen starrte.

„Amanda…" begann er und kam ins Stocken, als er nicht wusste, wie er fortfahren sollte. Dann setzte er erneut an.

„Amanda, es tut mir leid. Aber ich weiß, dass ich mit Dir offen reden kann, Du bist schließlich kein Kind mehr."

Amanda schluckte den Kloß, der sich in ihrem Hals bildete tapfer hinunter und antwortete mit leicht zittriger Stimme: „Ich werde in zwei Wochen siebzehn und damit vollährig."

Ein gequältes Lächeln erschien auf Harrys Lippen.

„Ich weiß. Ich habe durchaus gemerkt, dass aus Dir eine junge Frau geworden ist. Und eine wunderschöne noch dazu."

Er blickte Amanda liebevoll an.

„Ich werde ehrlich zu Dir sein, denn ich weiß noch genau, wie es mich in Deinem Alter zur Weißglut gebracht hat, dass die vermeintlich Erwachsenen mir nie die volle Wahrheit gesagt haben, um mich angeblich zu schützen. Aber ich denke, es war eher ihre Feigheit."

Harry führte Amanda an das Fenster und betrachtete nachdenklich für einen Moment den Morgendunst über den Wiesen Hogwarts. Als er zu sprechen begann, vermied er Amandas Blick. Die junge Cogitusmaga war anzwischen so aufgeregt, dass ihr eigenes Gefühlschaos verhinderte, zu spüren, was Harry empfand.

„Mir ist auch nicht entgangen, Amanda, dass Du Gefühle für mich etnwickelt hast, die über Freundschaft hinausgehen."

Wieder machte er eine Pause.

„Ich habe kein Recht, Dir diese Gefühle zu verbieten. Und ich habe auch kein Recht, sie als jugendliche Schwärmereien abzutun, denn genau wie ich, bist Du schon viel zu früh in Deinem Leben erwachsen geworden."

Harry wandte sich endlich Amanda zu.

„Aber ich möchte Dich inständig bitten, Dir keine Hoffnungen zu machen." Sein Blick wurde zu einem eindringlichen Starren, das ihr durch und durch ging.

„Du bist jung, wunderschön und über die Maßen begabt und intelligent, Amanda. Ich bitte Dich sehr, Deine Gefühle nicht an mich zu verschwenden."

Amanda senkte die Augenlider und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Harry griff nach ihren Händen. Und obwohl er es gerade war, der ihr Schmerz zufügte, beruhigte sein starker warmer Griff ihre angespannten Nerven. Harry hob ihr Kinn zu seinem Gesicht, damit sie seinem Blick nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Er lächelte kläglich.

„Irgendwo da draußen gibt es einen Mann, der Dich glücklich machen wird. Und ich weiß, dass ich ein Narr bin, diese Chance einem anderen zu überlassen."

Seufzend wandte er sich ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Amandas Herz pochte wild und schmerzlich.

„Du liebst sie immer noch, nicht wahr?" fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme. Harry zuckte zusammen und nickte.

„Es fühlt sich immer noch wie gestern an, als sie von mir ging."

Abrupt drehte er sich Amanda zu.

„Es würde sich wie ein Betrug an ihr anfühlen, eine andere Frau wieder in mein Herz zu lassen. Verstehst Du das?"

Amanda wischte schnell eine große heiße Träne ab, die sich den Weg über ihre Wange bahnte. Die Hexe hoffte, dass Harry es nicht gesehen hatte. Dann nickte sie ihm zu und brachte sogar ein Lächeln zustande. Amanda liebte Harry wikrlich von ganzem Herzen und wenn dies der Weg war, um ihn glücklich zu machen, dann würde sie eben einfach versuchen, nur eine Freundin für ihn zu bleiben. Zur Not bis an ihr Lebensende. Ihre Stimme klang schon wieder fester, als sie zweimal tief durchgeatmet hatte.

„Du kannst trotzdem jederzeit mit mir über alles reden." Sie grinste gespielt fröhlich. „ Ich kriegs irgendwann sowieso raus, was Du denkst."

Auch Harry lächelte nun wieder und war sichtlich erleichtert. Der jungenhafte Ausdruck, der so selten bei ihm zu sehen war, erhellte seine Augen. Er schloss Amanda kurz in seine Arme und drückte sie so fest an sich, dass sie meinte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es sich einbildete, oder aber ob Harry tatsächlich murmelte: „Ich bin wirklich ein Idiot." Ihre Fähigkeit hatte noch nicht wieder Oberhand gewonnen.

Dann ließ Harry sie wieder los und sah sie nachdneklich an.

„Ich möchte Dir gerne etwas zeigen. Oder bist Du zu müde und möchtest ins Bett?" fragte er fürsorglich.

„Zeig es mir. Die Nacht ist eh gelaufen."

Harry grinste schief und ging zum Portrait. Die Fette Dame war sichtlich erzürnt über die vielen Störungen in dieser Nacht und gähnte demonstrativ leidend.

Amanda folgte Harry schweigend durch die dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts. Einzelne Fackeln leuchteten kurz auf und erhellten ihre Schritte. Dann und wann spürte Amanda, wie die Enttäuschung über Harrys Ablehnung in ihr hochwallte, aber sie zwang die Tränen hinunter. Harry brauchte sie und sie würde für ihn da sein.

Harry eilte durch die Gänge in einen Flügel, den Amanda bisher nicht wirklich oft betreten hatte. Es war der ehemalige Trakt der Lehrer von Hogwarts, der nun seit Jahren unbewohnt war. Amanda blickte auf den Saum von Harrys dreckigen Umhang, der durch die weitausgreifenden Schritte des jungen Zauberers schwerfällig hin- und herwehte.

Die Hexe fragte sich, was Harry ihr hier zeigen wollte und was das mit dieser vergangenen Nacht zu tun haben konnte. Sie war so vertieft in ihre Überlegungen, dass sie fast gegen Harrys Rücken lief, der plötzlich stehen geblieben war und auf einen großen steinernen Gargoyle starrte, der in einer Wandnische eingelassen hatte.

„Salmiakbonbon!" sagte Harry und Amanda blickte ihn irritiert an, als sie plötzlich ein dumpfes Grollen vernahm. Mit Erstaunen sah sie, wie sich der Gargoyle zu drehen begann und einzelne Stufen sich langsam in der Nische emporschraubten. Harry sprang auf die oberste und streckte seine Hand nach Amanda aus. „Komm!"

Amanda griff nach Harrys ausgestrecktem Arm und er zog sie schwungvoll zu sich auf die Stufe, gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor sie mit dem Kopf gegen den Bogen der Nische gestoßen wäre. Verlegen stand Amanda so dicht an ihn gepresst und war dankbar, als die Treppe aufhörte sich zu drehen und sie in einem kleinen vollkommen zugestellten Raum ankamen, der irgendwie an eine Rumpelkammer erinnerte.

„Salmiakbonbon?" fragte sie Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Harry grinste schief.

„Professor Dumbledore hat immer Passwörter verwendet, die die Namen von Süßigkeiten hatten. Und ich dachte, nachdem er nicht mehr da war, dass ich diese Tradition hochhalten könnte."

„Und Salmiakbonbons gehörten zu seinen Lieblingssüßigkeiten?" fragte Amanda ungläubig.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „So langsam gingen mir die leckeren Süßigkeiten aus. Selbst Ron fielen keine mehr ein, und das will etwas heißen." Bei der Erwähnung von Rons Namen verdüsterte sich Harrys Gesicht.

„Oh, Salmiakbonbons schmecken ganz vortrefflich! Vielleicht nicht ganz so gut wie Zitronendrops, aber trotzdem wirklich ganz ausgezeichnet."

Amanda und Harry fuhren bei der Stimme überrascht herum. Amanda konnte niemanden entdecken, bis sie bemerkte, dass Harry an die Wand starrte.

„Professor Dumbledore! Sie sind schon wach?"

„Noch wach, mein lieber Harry." korrigierte Dumbledore ihn freundlich mit einem Zwinkern. „Heute Nacht herrschte hier ein relativ starker Flugverkehr, so hatte ich den Eindruck."

„Das tut mir leid, Professor. Es war wirklich eine anstrengende Nacht."

„Aber aber, mein Junge. Es gibt nichts, wofür Du Dich entschuldigen musst. Und wer ist diese ausgesprochen hübsche junge Dame, die Du mir hier zu Besuch bringst?"

Amanda bemerkte erst in dem Moment, als der alte Zauberer in dem Portrait sie ansprach, dass sie ihn mit offen stehendem Mund angestarrt hatte. Verlegen biss sie sich auf die Lippe und brachte ganz gegen ihre Gewohnheit keinen Ton heraus. Das also war der berühmte Professor Dumbledore, Harry Potters Mentor.

„Professor, ich darf Ihnen Amanda Moorland vorstellen. Sie lebt hier bei uns auf Hogwarts."

Amanda spürte wie Dumbledores Blick ein wenig forschender wurde und etwas länger auf ihr ruhte. Dann glitzerten seine Augen wieder und tausend kleine Lachfältchen bildeten sich rund um seine kleine randlose Brille.

„Moorland?" fragte er freundlich. Amanda nickte.

„Ich habe Deine Mutter gekannt. Sie war eine hoch begabte Ravenclaw."

Amandas Augen weiteten sich. „Meine Mutter war keine Slytherin?"

„Nein. Wie kommst Du darauf, mein Mädchen?" fragte der Professor neugierig.

Harry antwortete für sie: „Wir haben sie in den Kriegswirren zu uns genommen. Ihre Eltern kamen im Krieg um. Allerdings kämpften sie…" er holte kurz Atem „auf der anderen Seite." schloss er. Amanda lächelte dankbar. Harry wusste, wie unangenehm es ihr war, dass ihre Eltern Todesser gewesen waren. Und auch Professor Dumbledore lächelte verständnisvoll.

„Jeder macht Fehler. Und manchmal lässt man sich mit jemandem ein, mit dem man sich nicht hätte einlassen sollen. Doch wer weiß, wofür es manchmal gut ist. Manche Fehler können ungeahnt angenehme Folgen haben."

Amanda zog verwirrt die Stirn kraus. Was wollte der Professor damit sagen? Was konnte gut daran sein, sich mit den Todessern einzulassen?

Dumbledore klatschte auf einmal fröhlich in die Hände.

„Kinder, ihr wolltet mir doch nicht nur einen Anstandsbesuch machen. Was kann ich denn für Euch tun?"

Harry räusperte sich. „Professor. Ich möchte Sie um Erlaubnis bitten, ihr Denkarium noch einmal zu benutzen."

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „Harry, es ist nicht gut, immer nur in Vergangenem zu suchen, man muss in die Zukunft blicken."

„Sir, Amanda ist eine sehr intelligente junge Frau und genießt mein volles Vertrauen. Außerdem besitzt sie Fähigkeiten, die es ihr erleichtern, Menschen einzuschätzen. Ich möchte gerne ihre Meinung haben, zu einer Erinnerung, die durchaus die Zukunft betreffen könnte."

Dumbledore nickte kurz und lächelte. „Dann will ich Euch nicht länger aufhalten."

Harry nickte ebenfalls und drehte sich um. Zierlstrebig ging er in die Ecke des überfüllten Raumes, in dem ein steinernes Becken stand, das Amanda leicht mit einer Vogeltränke hätte verwechseln können. Doch als sie näher trat, erkannte sie eine silbrige Flüssigkeit, die in der Schale seltsam waberte.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie neugierig. Harrys Gesicht war konzentriert und er starrte in die Quecksilbergleiche Flüssigkeit.

„Das ist ein Denkarium. Hier kann man seine Gedanken ablegen und immer wieder ansehen. Moment… Ich suche gerade das richtige Ereignis… Ah! Da! Schnell, gib mir Deine Hand!"

Zum wiederholten Male in dieser Nacht ergriff Amanda Harrys Hand und mit einem zynischen Lächeln dachte sie daran, dass diese schreckliche Nacht durchaus etwas gutes hatte. Doch sobald ihre Fingerspitzen Harrys Hand berührten begann sich alles um sie herum zu drehen und die Hexe hatte das Gefühl in das Becken und die silbrige Flüssigkeit hineingesogen zu werden und zu fallen. Doch ebenso schnell wie das Gefühl gekommen war, war es auch wieder vergangen und sie fand sich neben Harry in exakt demselben Raum wie zuvor wieder.

Zuerst wollte sie irritiert fragen, ob etwas schief gegangen war, doch Harry hielt ihre Hand fest und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er nickte in die Mitte des Raumes und Amanda drehte sich um. Ihr stockte fast der Atem, als sie Professor Dumbledore, der eben noch aus dem Portrait zu ihr gesprochen hatte, plötzlich an einem kleinen Schreibtisch saß und scheinbar gebannt etwas las. Harry machte ihr Zeichen, ein wenig näher zu treten und gemeinsam mit ihm ging sie auf den Professor zu. Auch andere Veränderungen des Raumes fielen ihr auf einmal auf. Ein gemütliches Feuer prasselte im kleinen Kamin und der Raum wirkte noch vollgestopfter als vorher, da überall eng beschriebene Schriftrollen verteilt waren. Professor Dumbledore schien nicht der ordentlichste Mensch zu sein.

Gerade wollte der Professor einen Schluck heißen dampfenden Tee aus einer winzigen Porzellantasse zu sich nehmen, als der Gargoyle sich unter Knarren begann hinaufzuschrauben. Eine schwarzgekleidete Gestalt mit Hakennase, halblangen fettigen schwarzen Haaren und zu Schlitzen verengten Augen stürmte in den Raum. Ein verhärmter Zug lag um seine schmalen, zusammengepressten Lippen.

„Harry, wer ist das?" flüsterte Amanda leise.

„Du kannst ruhig normal sprechen, Amanda. Sie können uns nicht hören."

Amanda nickte.

„Das, Amanda, ist Professor Severus Snape. Seines Zeichen Tränkemeister und Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Dazu noch Todesser und ein Spion. Ob für Dumbeldores oder Voldemorts Sache versuche ich seit Jahren zu ergründen."

Amanda schlug ihre freie Hand vor den Mund. Sie hatte schon allerhand schlimme Geschichten über Severus Snape gehört. Unter anderem auch, dass er der Mörder Dumbledores war. Was würde sie hier zu sehen bekommen?

„Albus! Ich muss mit Dir reden!" schnarrte der Tränkelehrer und stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf Dumbeldores Schreibtisch ab. Amanda beobachtete gebannt Dumbledores Reaktion. Dieser lächelte nur freundlich, als würde er täglich so in seinem Büro gestört und wies auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch.

„Severus! Wie schön, Dich zu sehen. Setz Dich doch bitte."

Mit einem lauten Schnauben, das seine Abneigung ausdrückte, ließ sich Snape auf den wackeligen Stuhl fallen, der verzaubert sein musste, da er sonst diese grobe Behandlung kaum ausgehalten hätte.

„Möchtest Du auch eine Tasse Tee?" fragte Dumbledore fürsorglich und direkt erschien eine Tasse vor Snape in der Luft.

„Die Stelle mag ich besonders." grinste Harry auf einmal und Amanda hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wieso hatte sie sich bloß diese alberne Geste von Malfoy abgeschaut. Dann blickte sie wieder zu Snape, der nach der Tasse griff, die plötzlich ein winziges Stück weiter nach rechts schwebte. Amanda hatte den Eindruck, dass sie eine seltsam vertraute Hauselfengestalt ganz kurz unter der Tasse auftauchen sah, die aber innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags wieder verschwand. Professor Snape konnte allerdings seine Hand nicht mehr stoppen und stieß mit einer fahrigen Bewegung gegen die Tasse, wo vorher noch der Henkel gewesen war. Mit einem lauten Poltern fiel die Tasse zu Boden und der kochend heiße Inhalt ergoss sich über Snapes Fuß, woraufhin dieser lauthals zu fluchen begann.

„Dafür werde ich Dobby ewig dankbar sein." kicherte Harry kindisch und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus seinen Augenwinkeln. Amanda schüttelte den Kopf aber freute sich über Harrys Heiterkeit, auch wenn sie seine Schadenfreude nicht ganz gut heißen konnte.

Albus Dumbledore schwenkte einmal den Zauberstab und die heiße Flüssigkeit verschwand.

„Was bedrückt dich, Severus? Sonst fällst Du doch auch nicht auf Dobbys kleine Scherze herein."

„Kleine Scherze?! Dieser Hauself ist eine einzige Landplage! Warum musste Potter nur mal wieder den Helden spielen und uns auch noch diesen aufmüpfigen Elf aufhalsen?!"

Dumbledores Stimme nahm einen mahnenden Klang an.

„Severus, Du weißt genau, dass Dobby ein schreckliches Schicksal im Hause der Malfoys erwartet hätte."

Snape murmelte etwas, was niemand verstand, aber Amanda war sich sicher, dass es nichts freundliches gewesen war.

„Damit wären wir ja schon beim Thema." sagte Snape stattdessen laut und Amanda beobachtete wie sich Dumbledores freundliches Gesicht bewölkte.

„Was ist mit Lucius? Hat Voldemort einen Weg gefunden, ihn aus Azkaban zu holen?"

„Es geht nicht um, Lucius, Albus. Es geht um Draco!"

Professor Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und seufzte sorgenvoll. Amandas Augen waren schreckgeweitet. Langsam verstand sie, warum Harry wollte, dass sie sich diese Erinnerung von Professor Dumbledore ansah.

„Es hat also begonnen, Severus?"

Der schwarzgekleidete hagere Mann nickte nur. Eine Weile schwiegen beide.

„Wird er es tun, Severus?"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er ist jung, er hat keinen Rückhalt und er will sich beweisen, das ist eine gefährliche Kombination." Professor Snape atmete tief durch. „Albus, da ist noch was. Narzissa war gestern bei mir… mit Bellatrix."

Dumbledore fuhr aus seinen Gedanken hoch und sah sein gegenüber mit wachen Augen an.

„Was wollten die Black-Schwestern von Dir?"

„Sehr unterschiedliche Dinge, wie Du Dir vorstellen kannst."

Albus nickte.

„Narzissa wollte meine Hilfe. Sie hat fürchterliche Angst um Draco. Sie weiß genau, wenn er versagt, dann wird sich Voldemort gnadenlos an ihm rächen. Und Bellatrix… tja, Bella wollte einen Beweis für meine Treue zu Voldemort. Es war eine nicht ungefährliche Konstellation."

Dumbledore gab Snape ein Zeichen mit der Hand mit seinem Bericht fortzufahren.

„Ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen. Ich musste etwas tun, das Bella überzeugt und das gleichzeitig Draco schützt. Schließlich hast Du mich selbst damit beauftragt!"

Dumbledore nickte zustimmend „Es ist von äußester Wichtigkeit, dass Draco nicht in Voldemorts Fänge gerät. Was hast Du daraufhin getan?"

Snape sackte in sich zusammen. „Ich habe einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geschworen, Draco zu beschützen und was auch immer er nicht leisten kann, für ihn zu tun."

„Das ist gut, Severus. Das ist sehr gut."

Perplex fuhr Snape hoch. „Hast Du nicht verstanden, was ich gesagt habe, Albus!"

„Doch, doch, mein Junge, das habe ich." lächelte Dumbledore freundlich. Snape sprang auf und der Stuhl flog durch den Raum nach hinten, wütend ballte er seine Fäuste und seine blasse Haut überzog sich mit Zornesröte.

„Hör mir doch zu, alter Mann! Ich hab geschworen, Dracos Aufgaben zu erfüllen! Du willst nicht, dass Draco da mit hinein gezogen wird?! Dann wirst Du trotzdem sterben müssen, denn dann werde ich dich töten! Mit bleibt keine andere Wahl!" Snapes Schultern bebten vor Wut.

Dumbledore stand auf und umrundete seinen kleinen Schreibtisch. Mit einem weiteren Wink seines Zauberstabs stand der Stuhl wieder an Ort und Stelle und er drückte Snape wieder sanft aber nachdrücklich auf die Sitzfläche.

„Du hast richtig gehandelt, Severus. Du hast nur getan, worum ich Dich gebeten habe. Jedes Leben geht irgendwann vorbei und ich bin ein alter Mann, wie Du ganz richtig festgestellt hast."

Snape blickte ungläubig auf und starrte Dumbledore mit Unverständnis an.

„Du bist viel zu wichtig für den Orden, Albus. Ohne Dich wird Voldemort ein leichtes Spiel haben!" schrie er schon wieder fast und leiser fügte er hinzu. „Ich kann das nicht tun."

Professor Dumbledore legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Voldemorts Schicksal ist bereits besiegelt, ob nun mit mir oder ohne mich. Die Prophezeiung hat es bereits ausgesagt. Harry Potter wird über ihn siegen."

Snape schnaubte verächtlich. „Dein Vertrauen in Potter ist mir ein Rätsel."

„Mein Vertrauen in Dich ist ihm auch ein Rätsel. Und trotzdem vertraue ich Euch beiden."

Snape schwieg.

„Wenn es das ist, was es benötigt, um Draco vor Voldemort zu beschützen, dann musst Du es tun." sagte Albus Dumbledore.

„Ich verstehe es nicht, Albus! Worin soll der Sinn liegen? Wenn ich an Dracos statt Dich töte, dann hat er Dich zwar nicht getötet, aber Voldemort wird ihn früher oder später dazu zwingen zum Mörder zu werden!"

Dumbledore lächelte. „Genau darum geht es, Severus. Die Gefahr ist zu groß, dass er sich in seinem jugendlichen Leichtsinn jetzt vor Voldemort profilieren will. Wir wissen doch, wohin das führen kann. Diese Schuld wird ihn verderben. Aber wenn er später dazu gezwungen wird, dann ist das etwas völlig anderes. Dann besteht noch Hoffnung."

„Hoffnung auf was, Albus?"

Amanda die völlig gebannt dem Gespräch gefolgt war, sah plötzlich wie sich das Kaminfeuer grünlich färbte und dann mit einem lauten Plopp der Minister für Zauberei aus dem Feuer trat und sich die Asche vom Umhang schüttelte. Und hier endete die Erinnerung. Es wurde schwarz um Harry und sie herum und sie spürte, wie Harry ihre Hand losließ. Im selben Augenblick fühlte sie wieder dieses seltsame saugende Gefühl, doch saugte es sie jetzt nach oben. Dann stand sie im fahlen Morgenlicht neben Harry und erwiderte seinen nachdenklichen Blick.

„Ich habe vor vielen Jahren diese Erinnerung zum ersten Mal gesehen." sagte Harry plötzlich und Amanda war gespannt worauf er hinaus wollte. „Damals habe ich geglaubt, dass es einen Sinn geben musste. Dumbeldore konnte sich nicht geirrt haben. Also habe ich gewartet, was passieren würde. Habe darauf gewartet, dass Draco vielleicht sich nicht den Todessern anschließt oder das irgendetwas ungewöhnliches geschieht. Aber nichts ist passiert. Voldemort ist vernichtet und Draco war noch immer ein Todesser, der statt im Auftrag Voldemorts nun im Auftrag seines Vaters umherzog und gemordet hat. Ich habe geglaubt, dass sich Dumbledore geirrt haben musste. Dass sein Tod sinnlos gewesen war. Und glaub mir, ich habe Draco dafür gehasst, dass ausgerechnet Dumbledore sich für einen Todesser geopfert hat. Aber jetzt…"

„Jetzt bist Du Dir nicht mehr so sicher, ob Dumbledore nicht doch Recht gehabt hat."

Harry nickte.

„Vielleicht habe ich einfach nicht lange genug gewartet. Vielleicht hat Dumbledore auch gar nicht an Voldemorts Untergang gedacht, als er davon sprach, dass es noch Hoffnung gibt. Vielleicht meinte er ja, das hier." Harry holte mit seinem Arm aus. „Vielleicht meinte er ja das Hier und Jetzt und diesen Bürgerkrieg. Vielleicht spielt Draco eine Rolle, die ich nicht kenne."

„Und wenn Du ihn einfach fragst?" meinte Amanda und wies auf das Portrait, in dem Dumbledore auf einem gemütlichen Sessel saß und freundlich zu ihnen herunterwinkte.

„Ich bin leider gemalt worden, bevor dieses Gespräch stattgefunden hat, Miss Moorland. Ich kann nicht sagen, was der echte professor Dumbledore zu diesem Moment gedacht hat." Mischte sich Dumbledor ein.

Ein Plopp ließ die beiden jungen Leute herumfahren und waren überrascht Dobby hinter sich zu sehen, der nervös vom einen Bein auf das andere trat.

„Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby ist untröstlich, aber soeben ist der Vizeminister eingetroffen und mit ihm eine ganze Delegation an Auroren. Mr. Percy Weasley hat nach Ihnen verlangt, Sir."

Harry seufzte und wandte sich Amanda zu, die ihn verständnisvoll anlächelte.

„Findest Du allein zurück? Ich muss sehen, was ich den Bluthunden als Fressen vorwerfe, nachdem ihnen das Festmahl ja entkommen ist."

Amanda nickte und Harry stürmte aus Dumbledores Büro. Sie wandte sich dem Portrait von Dumbledore nochmals zu.

„Dann möchte ich Sie auch nicht weiter stören, Professor Dumbledore."

„Sie stören nicht, Amanda. Im Gegenteil. Ich finde es schön zu sehen, dass es jemanden gibt, der sich auch einmal ein wenig um Harry sorgt. Mr. Potter hat es nicht wirklich leicht."

Amanda stieg eine verlegene Röte ins Gesicht und sie wusste keine Antwort, die unter dem weisen Blick des Professors nicht albern oder kitschig geklungen hätte. Daher flüsterte sie nur: „Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Amanda. Und passen sie gut auf Harry auf und auch auf ihren Bruder."

Amanda blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen.

„Ich habe keinen Bruder, Professor." Doch es kam keine Antwort mehr. Amanda drehte sich nochmals um, nur um zu sehen, dass Professor Dumbeldore auf seinem Sessel eingeschlafen war und die Brille bereits schief auf seiner Nase hing. Amanda schüttelte den Kopf und verließ den Raum über die seltsame Gargoyletreppe.

* * *

_Forsetzung folgt_

_  
Im nächsten Kapitel werden wir erfahren, was mit Draco geschehen ist, nachdem er Hermine im Verbotenen Wald verlassen musste._


	34. Kapitel 33

_Ihr Lieben! Ich habe es geschafft! Ein neues Kapitel noch vor meiner Hochzeit :) Ich hoffe ihr honoriert das mit einem Review! Ich danke Euch alle für die zahlreichen Reviews für das letzte Kapitel und vor allem auch für die vielen Glückwünsche für meine bevorstehende Heirat. Für alle, die gefragt haben: ich heirate standesamtlich, habe schon ein wunderschönes Kleid, und ja ich laufe die Schuhe rechtzeitig ein ;)_

_Scheinbar habe ich mit dem letzten Kapitel ein großes Rätsel ausgelöst, wer denn Amandas Bruder sein könnte. Nun, ihr werdet es erfahren, in Kapitel 38. Bis dahin heißt es abwarten und ich hoffe sehr, dass ich nicht wieder tausend Fragen aufwerfe vorher, sondern auch mal ein paar beantworte._

_Hier jedenfalls das neue Kapitel für alle, die mal wieder was von Draco hören wollten. Leidet mit ihm! Viel Spaß!_**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 33**

Dracos Kleider hingen ihm bereits in Fetzen vom Leib, als er völlig außer Atem stehen blieb, um nach Luft zu schnappen.

In den ersten Stunden war er völlig kopflos in irgendeine Richtung gerannt, von der er angenommen hatte, dass sie ihn möglichst weit von seinen Verfolgern wegbrachte. Erst als ihn seine immer noch schmerzenden Rippen mit heftigem Seitenstechen zu einem langsameren Tempo zwangen, setzte auch sein Denkvermögen wieder ein.

Nachdem er in den vergangenen Stunden nicht darauf geachtete hatte, wohin ihn sein Weg führte, entschloss er sich dazu, sich langsam Richtung Waldrand zu bewegen, da er wusste, dass es im verbotenen Wald noch schlimmere Kreaturen als Werwölfe gab. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es geschafft hätte, sich noch einmal mit wortloser Magie in seine Animagusform zu verwandeln, sollte ihm nochmals Gefahr drohen. Er stemmt seine Hand in die schmerzende Seite und verfiel in einen leichten Trab. Ab und an warf er einen Blick in den Himmel, in dem die Sterne nur noch schwach schimmerten. Doch ihr fahler Glanz reichte aus, um ihm Anhaltspunkte für seine Orientierung zu bieten.

Innerlich dankte er seinem Interesse am Besenfliegen, da er es schon als Jugendlicher für nötig gehalten hatte, sich nachts auf dem Besen orientieren zu können, ohne flach am Boden entlang der Straße fliegen zu müssen. Er genoss es, in Höhen zu fliegen, in denen die Menschen und Tiere unter ihm zu winzigen Ameisen wurden.

Es war, als könnte er in diesen Momenten ein wenig erspüren, wie ein Leben in Freiheit sein musste.

Ein Leben in Freiheit.

Dracos Schritte hielten inne. Er war frei. Hier und jetzt.

Er war den Fängen des Ministeriums entkommen und von den Todessern für tot gehalten oder zumindest verstoßen. Und doch, es fühle sich verkehrt an.

Was sollte er mit dieser Freiheit tun? Wo sollte er hin? Wie für sich sorgen? War er nun für immer auf der Flucht?

Und plötzlich überfiel ihn wieder dieses lähmende Entsetzen, dass er auch in seiner Animagusform verspürt hatte, als er sich nach dem Kampf Schritt für Schritt verletzt vor den ankommenden Auroren davon geschleppt hatte, bis er gemerkt hatte, dass er nicht wusste, wohin er sollte und was ihm eine Flucht bringen sollte. Also war er einfach an der Stelle, an der er in diesem Moment gestanden hatte, umgekippt. Er hatte sich nicht darum gekümmert, dass er einen Abhang hinunter rutschte, was seine Verletzungen noch verschlimmerte. Es war ihm auch gleichgültig gewesen, dass jeder sein weißes Fell auf dem dunklen Waldboden ohne Anstrengung erkennen konnte. Wozu hätte er fliehen sollen? Er hatte so oder so keine Zukunft mehr.

Und dann war sie gekommen. Hatte den Schmerz von ihm genommen, den körperlichen und den seelischen. Sie hatte ihm wieder Leben eingehaucht und seinem Leben einen Sinn. Sie war der Sinn, für den es sich lohnte weiter zu machen. Seine Liebe zu ihr, war das einzige was seinem Leben eine Zukunft gab. Und die Erkenntnis, wie tief seine Gefühle für diesen Engel gingen, hatte ihn wie ein Schlag getroffen. Draco hatte noch nie zuvor einen Menschen geliebt, aber er liebte Hermine Granger.

Welche Ironie des Schicksals. Die einzige Frau, die bis zu seinem gut gepanzerten und verbarrikadierten Herzen vorgedrungen war, war die Frau, die er sein Leben lang befohlen bekommen hatte zu hassen.

Und wie durch ein Wunder schien sie auch für ihn zu empfinden. Oder täuschte er sich? Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Mit zitternden Fingern tastete er nach seinen Lippen, wo ihn ihr zarter Kuss zuletzt berührt hatte. Hermine Granger hatte ihm, Draco Malfoy, nicht nur mehrfach das Leben gerettet, sie hatte ihn versteckt vor ihren Freunden und geküsst.

‚Tu es für mich' hatte sie gesagt, und dieser Satz allein hatte ausgereicht um ihm seinen Überlebenswillen zurückzugeben.

Als sie ihn dann gebeten hatte zu gehen, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, hatte sich alles in ihm gesträubt, von ihr zu gehen. Sollten sie doch alle kommen, er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren, wenn er Hermine sowieso verlassen sollte. Aber dann hatte er den Schmerz und die Angst um ihn in ihren Augen gesehen und er wollte nicht daran Schuld sein, ihr Schmerz zu bereiten, also fügte er sich ihrem Wunsch. Und als er schon ein gutes Stück mit leidendem Herzen von ihr fortgerannt war, da hatten seine noch durch die Wolfsform geschärften Sinne, ihr leise Stimme vernommen: ‚Und komm zu mir zurück'

Sie hörte sein Versprechen nicht, dass er ihr im Stillen gab, konnte es nicht hören, denn nach wie vor war er ohne Stimme.

Er würde sich seine Stimme wiederholen und er würde zu ihr zurückkommen. Aber in einem würde er gegen Hermines Willen handeln. Er würde sich sein Leben nicht zurückholen. Nein, er würde sich ein neues Leben schaffen!

Dracos Finger ballten sich zur Faust bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Der alte Draco war tot und er würde versuchen, ihn tief zu vergraben. Das Mal auf seinem Arm war von nun an ein Mahnmal für ihn. Nun gab es nur noch den neuen Draco. Er wusste noch nicht viel über diese neue Person, hatte es bisher kaum geschafft, mehr als eine Ahnung von ihm zu bekommen. Aber dieser Draco startete mit der Gewissheit in seine Zukunft, dass es sich lohnte zu leben.

Trotz allem sträubten sich ihm die Haare, als er sich eingestehen musste, dass er einen großen Teil seiner jetzigen Freiheit ausgerechnet Harry Potter verdankte.

Was war nur in Potter vorgegangen, dass er ihn, Draco, gewarnt und nicht verraten hatte? Welchen Grund hatte Potter, so zu handeln? Nur wegen Hermine? Wohl kaum. Sankt Potter war also seinem früheren Spitznamen einmal mehr gerecht geworden. Wenigstens Ron, das Wiesel, hatte sich eindeutig nicht aus seiner eigenen Beschränktheit befreien können. Weasley war dämlich, cholerisch und konnte eindeutig nicht mit Frauen umgehen. Wenn Dracos Leben auch eine bahnbrechende Änderung in den vergangenen Tagen erlebt hatte, so war es doch beruhigend zu wissen, dass wenigstens eine Konstante in seinem Leben existierte: Ronald Weasley war ein Idiot.

Draco grinste zufrieden. Wenn er auch nicht wusste, wohin ihn sein Weg führen würde, sein Sarkasmus würde ihm ein treuer Begleiter bleiben. Warum sollte er auch Dinge ändern, die einfach gut waren?

‚Draco Malfoy ist tot. Lang lebe Draco Malfoy!' beglückwünschte er sich selber.

Die Unsicherheit über seine Zukunft hatte ihn verlassen. Er wollte seine Stimme zurück? Dann sollte er zusehen, dass er bekam, was er wollte.

Der junge blonde Mann warf einen Blick zum Himmel. Inzwischen war die Sonne im Osten blutrot aufgegangen. Er schätze die Entfernung zu Malfoy Manor und zählte gedanklich die zahlreichen Stunden Fußmarsch, die ihn erwarteten. Das war zum einen schlecht, da er völlig erschöpft die Höhle des Löwen erreichen würde. Zum anderen brauchte er die Zeit, um sich einen Plan zurechtzulegen, wie er seinen Vater davon überzeugen konnte, ihm seine Stimme zurückzugeben. Und das war der springende Punkt seines Plans.

Wie sollte er seinen Vater überzeugen, dass er nach wie vor der treue Todesser und Sohn war, der vor Wochen auf dem Schlachtfeld niedergestreckt wurde? Was würde seinen Vater milde stimmen, wenn doch vermutlich Greyback ihm bereits Auskunft über den Verlauf der Nacht Bericht erstattet hatte? Und davon war mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit auszugehen. Greyback hatte bestimmt alle Schuld auf den weißen Wolf geschoben, der ihn davon abgehalten hatte gleich zwei wichtige Gegener zu töten. Zu Dracos großer Sorge war Lucius Malfoy mit Dracos Animagusform bestens vertraut.

Der Zauberer verbachte die nächsten Stunden damit, darüber nachzugrübeln, wie er in seinem stummen Zustand die Situation zu seinen Gunsten beeinflussen konnte. Den Verbotenen Wald hatte er schon längst hinter sich gelassen und seine Füße, die solche Gewaltmärsche nicht gewohnt waren, schmerzten bereits qualvoll. Zauberer nutzten diese Art der Fortbewegung zu wenig und nur die gute Pflege und Heilkräfte Hermines ermöglichten ihm, diese Belastung trotz der zahlreichen Verletzungen der vergangenen Wochen auszuhalten. Draco schwor sich bei nächstmöglicher Gelegenheit auch seine Athletik am Boden zu verbessern und sich nicht mehr nur auf seinen Besen zu verlassen.

Als er kurz darauf glaubte, die Landschaft um ihn herum käme ihm langsam vertrauter vor, schlich sich Sorge in seine Gedanken. Wenn er bloß reden könnte und nicht nur denken. Schlagartig blieb Draco stehen und fasste sich gegen die Stirn. Es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich! Sein Vater würde mit Sicherheit versuchen mit Okklumentik brauchbare Informationen aus ihm herauszubekommen. Das war seine Chance.

Lucius Malfoy hatte keine Ahnung von den erfolgreichen Zusatzstunden, die sein Sohn heimlich bei Severus Snape in Okklumentik und Legilimentik zu seiner Schulzeit erhalten hatte. Draco hatte es nie für nötig empfunden, seinen Vater darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, sondern hatte es schon in jungen Jahren als strategischen Vorteil empfunden, den er eines Tages gebrauchen konnte. Und nun war dazu die beste Gelegenheit gekommen. Draco wusste, dass er der Okklumetik seines Vaters mit Leichtigkeit widerstehen konnte. Er musste nur wiederum seine Legelimentik geschickt einsetzen und der Anführer der Todesser würde nur sehen, was sein Sohn zuließ.

Draco nutzte die verbleibende Wegstrecke, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Manche Erinnerungen verbarg er tief, während er andere bewusst hervorholte und zum Teil sezierte und zu einer neue Ordnung zusammenfügte, bis sie ein seltsam verzerrtes Bild der tatsächlich erlebten Vergangenheit wiedergaben, das in Dracos Plan passte. Es war ein wahres Kunststück, das er zu präsentieren hatte.

Völlig konzentriert auf seine Aufgabe bemerkte er nicht, wie die Umgebung um ihn herum nicht mehr dem freien Wildwuchs überlassen war, sondern sorgsam beschnitten und gleichzeitig bemüht, die Natur zu imitieren. Erst als Draco in einiger Entfernung zwischen den dunkelgrünen sanften Hügeln des gepflegten Landschaftparks ein gewaltiges mehrstöckiges Gebäude entdeckte, das trotz seiner kühlen weißen Farbe wie ein gefährliches Raubtier wirkte, bemerkte er, dass sein guter Orientierungssinn ihn bereits auf die Ländereien von Malfoy Manor geführt hatten.

Draco blieb stehen und starrte einen Moment auf das Gebäude, das er nie als Zuhause empfunden hatte. Sein einziges Zuhause, das er je gekannt hatte, war Hogwarts gewesen. Und tief in seinem Inneren hoffte er, dass er wieder ein solches Zuhause finden würde. Doch zu dieser Vorstellung gehörte ebenfalls eine gewisse Hexe und Draco verscheuchte den Gedanken schnell. Alle Gefühle musste er nun unterdrücken, wollte er erfolgreich sein.

Der Zauberer straffte seine Schultern ungeachtet der Schmerzen, die noch immer von seinen Rippen ausstrahlten. Seine silbergrauen Augen nahmen den alten vertrauten kalten Glanz an und sein gleichmäßiges Gesicht überzog sich mit einer ausdruckslosen Maske und überdeckte jede Form von Emotion. Die Verwandlung eines normalen jungen Mannes in einen unnahbaren arroganten Kämpfer dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, denn Draco hatte diese Maske sein ganzes Leben lang getragen. Äußerlich glich er nun bis auf die verschlissene Kleidung wieder jenem jungen Todesser, der vor wenigen Wochen Malfoy Manor mit der Aufgabe und Absicht verlassen hatte, zahlreiche junge und wehrlose Hexen und Zauberer zu ermorden.

Seine Finger schlossen sich um seinen Zauberstab, als er gelassen die sanften Hügel hinabging, um sich dem Haus seiner Eltern zu nähern.

Seine Schritte lenkten ihn auf die sandgestreute breite Zuwegung, die von seltsamen Krüppelweiden begleitet, direkt auf das schwarze Eisentor von Malfoy Manor zuführte. Silberne Schlangen wanden sich um die Gitterstäbe hinauf zu den mörderischen scharfen Spitzen, die das Tor krönten. Wie von Geisterhand öffneten sich die Tore lautlos vor ihm und Draco senkte kurz zufrieden den Kopf, dass die Schutzzauber ihn nach wie vor erkannten. Das würde ihm einiges erleichtern.

Er stieg die drei Stufen hinauf, die aus teurem weißen Marmor bestanden und auf einen majestetischen Platz führten. Seltsame Figuren, die die grausamsten magischen Geschöpfe darstellten, rahmten das marmorne Pflaster mit starren Blicken aus steinernen Augen ein.

Schwarze Säulen die die gesamte Front des Gebäudes bis unter das Dach emporragten, hoben sich gegen die hellen Wände wie verkohlte kahle Baumstämme ab.

Draco verharrte mitten auf dem Platz und wartete ruhig. Er wusste, dass seine Ankunft nicht unbemerkt geblieben war. Das Portal war mit einem Zauber versehen, der die Hauselfen entweder über ankommenden Besuch oder über das Eintreffen der Herrschaften selbst informierte. Und wie erwartet öffnete sich in der großen Eingangspforte eine kleine bodennahe Tür, durch die das schrumplige Gesicht eines Hauselfen erschien, das sich vor Überraschung erst seltsam verzog und dann blankes Entsetzen zeigte. Der Hauself schmiss sich zu Boden und hauchte ängstlich:

„Master Draco! Frick entschuldigt sich bei Master Draco! Frick hat Master Draco nicht sofort erkannt. Frick ist untröstlich über diesen ungebührenden Empfang! Aber Frick hat Befehl von Master Malfoy erhalten, niemanden ohne Benachrichtigung einzulassen. Frick wird sofort die Herrschaften benachrichtigen, dass Master Draco zurück ist! Frick muss sich an die Befehle von Master Malfoy halten." wimmerte der Hauself kläglich und verschwand durch das Türchen wieder im Haus.

Draco wartete. Er verschränkte die Arme gebieterisch vor seiner Brust. Nun würde es also nicht mehr lange dauern. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Wenige Augenblicke später hörte er erst ein Klirren und dann einen spitzen Schrei, der eindeutig von seiner Mutter stammte.

Sekunden später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine in schwarzen Samt gekleidete Narcissa Malfoy stürmte aus dem Haus auf Draco zu.

„Draco! Mein Liebling!" kreischte sie hysterisch und warf sich ihrem Sohn um den Hals.

Draco schwankte einen Moment, aber er aktivierte seine bereits angezapften Energiereserven und fing sich wieder. Spöttisch zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und erwiderte die Umarmung seiner Mutter nicht, die sich an seinem zerrissenen Umhang festkrollte und scheinbar vor Freude weinte.

‚Krokodilstränen' dachte Draco bitter. Er nahm seiner Mutter durchaus die Erleichterung ab, dass er zurück war, aber aus einem einzigen Grund. Seine Mutter war froh, ihr Gewissen erleichtern zu können, dass sie ihren Sohn nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld feige hatte verrecken lassen. Einst hatte er seiner Mutter und sich das Leben gerettet, indem er seinen Mentor und Paten ermordet hatte und trotzdem hatte sie es ihm nicht gedankt. Narcissa ließ von Draco ab und putze sich ihre blasse spitze Nase in einem seidenen Tüchlein, das mit ihren silbernen Initialien bestickt war.

Als Draco den Blick davon abwandte, sah er eine weitere Bewegung am Eingangsportal. Sein Vater, ebenfalls in teuren schwarzen Samt gekleidet, lehnte lässig am dunklen Holz und betrachtete seinen Sohn interessiert.

‚Trauerkleidung' dachte Draco und die Ironie dieser Situation ließ ihn auch seine zweite Augenbraue zynisch hochziehen. Er blickte seinem Vater fest in die eisigen Augen.

„Draco. Welch eine unerwartete Überraschung." ließ sich Lucius Malfoy vernehmen und trat hinaus auf die marmornen Platten, auf denen seine schwarzen Lederstiefel bedrohlich laut klackten. Malfoy senior warf seiner Frau einen missbilligenden Blick zu, als er bemerkte, dass sie sich Tränen vom Gesicht trocknete.

„Narcissa, würdest Du bitte in den Salon gehen. Ich denke, Draco und ich werden einiges zu besprechen haben."

Seine Frau nickte wortlos und huschte durch die Tür wieder hinein in die Schwärze des Hausinneren, die Draco wie eine Verkündung von Unheil erschien.

„Folge mir." sagte Lucius Malfoy und drehte sich ohne Draco eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen um. Draco folgte dem Mann, der sein Vater war, in das Haus durch die große Halle bis in das Arbeitszimmer, wo sich Lucius Malfoy in einen großen schweren Sessel nahe des Kamins setzte.

„Nun Draco." sagte der Anführer der Todesser, während er seine Beine überschlug und sein Gesicht zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger abstützte. Draco entging mit seinem geschulten Blick allerdings nicht, wie sein Vater mit der anderen Hand seinen Zauberstab ergriff. Lucius schenkte sich aus einer Karaffe einen teuren Brandy ein und roch daran, bevor er es angewidert wieder zurückstellte.

„Frick!" Der Hauself erschien auf Malfoys Rufen schlagartig mit gesenktem Kopf und zitternden Beinen.

„Zu Dienster, Master Malfoy." wisperte er.

„Frick, was ist das hier?" sagte Dracos Vater gefährlich ruhig und deutete auf die Karaffe neben ihm.

„Brandy, Master Malfoy."

„Und ist das der Brandy, den ich sonst trinke?" Malfoys Stimme war immer noch ruhig aber schneidend.

„Master Malfoy, Sir…" stotterte der Elf. „Euer Brandy war in der Winkelgasse nicht mehr vorrätig."

„Und wer hat dann diese Giftsuppe ausgesucht?"

„Frick hat sich beraten lassen, Master Malfoy. Der Händler meinte, das sei nach Eurer Marke sein zweitbester Brandy, Master Malfoy, Sir."

Lucius Malfoy hatte das volle Glas ergriffen und schmiss es nach dem kleinen Geschöpf, das nicht wagte zur Seite zu gehen und das harte Glas gegen den Kopf bekam. Die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit ergoss sich über den dreckigen Fetzen, den der kleine Elf am Leib trug.

„Und seit wann gibt sich ein Malfoy mit dem Zweitbesten zufrieden, Frick?"

„Es tut Frick unendlich leid, Master Malfoy." winselte der Hauself.

Malfoy senior nickte. „Entferne diese Sauerei. Und wage es nicht noch einmal, mich derart zu hintergehen. Du weißt doch sicherlich noch, was mit Folly passiert ist, als er nicht getan hat, was man ihm aufgetragen hat?"

Die Augen des Hauselfen weiteten sich entsetzt und er schmiss sich zu Boden, um mit seinen blanken Händen und ohne Magie die scharfen Scherben aufzusammeln. Dann verschwand er mit einem lauten Plop.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben, Draco?" fragte Lucius und legte einen freundlichen Plauderton auf. „Ahja richtig. Das freudige Ereignis Deiner plötzlichen Rückkehr."

Draco erwiderte den Blick seines Vaters ruhig. Malfoy erhob sich und goss sich ein weiteres Glas des Brandys ein und trank einen großzügigen Schluck.

„Doch gar nicht so schlecht." quittierte er seine Handlung. Er ging zum Fenster und drehte sich wieder zu Draco.

„Noch vor wenigen Tagen hätte ich nicht mit Deiner Rückkehr gerechnet, mein Sohn. Aber heute scheint ein Tag voller Überraschungen zu sein." Lucius Malfoy spielte mit dem Zauberstab in seiner rechten Hand.

„Greyback hatte letzte Nacht einen sehr einfachen Auftrag, wie ich glaubte. Er und sein Rudel sollten bei Vollmond einen einzelnen Werwolf töten. Es wurde sogar noch verheißungsvoller als dieses Schlammblut Granger in die gleiche Falle tappte. Aber Du glaubst nicht was passiert ist."

Draco beobachtete seinen Vater mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Er hatte richtig gelegen. Greyback hatte bereits von der vergangenen Nacht berichtet.

„Ein weißer großer Wolf ist aufgetaucht und hat sowohl die kleine Potter-Hure als auch den Werwolf Lupin gerettet. Kannst Du Dir diesen seltsamen Vorfall erklären?"

Lucius Malfoy ging einige Schritte bedrohlich auf Draco zu, doch der junge Zauberer wich nicht zurück.

„Weißt Du was mich ein wenig stutzig macht, Draco? Es gibt nicht viele die Deine Animagusform kennen. Aber ich kenne sie, und weiß dass es ein großer weißer Wolf ist. Und dann tauchst Du ausgerechnet heute nach diesem Vorfall hier wieder auf. Ein seltsamer Zufall könnte man meinen, aber ich glaube nicht an Zufälle, Draco."

Das Gesicht seines Vaters war nur wenige Zentimeter von Draco entfernt und eisblaue Augen fixierten ihn forschend.

„Ich wüsste ja zu gerne, was Du dazu zu sagen hast. Nur da haben wir ein kleines Problem, mein Junge. Ich kann den Fluch nicht einfach aufheben, wenn ich nicht sicher sein kann, dass Du noch mein treuer Gefolgsmann bist."

In diesem Moment spürte Draco, wie etwas anfing in seinem Kopf umherzutasten und an seiner geistigen Barriere zu rütteln.

„Wollen wir doch einmal sehen, was Du erlebt hast, mein Sohn." flüsterte Lucius Malfoy.

Draco konzentrierte sich und ließ den Geist seines Vaters in seine Gedanken, allerdings nur durch eine Pforte, die er selber ausgewählt hatte. Die Schau konnte beginnen.

Er sah wie die von ihm gewünschten Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchten. Zuerst blaue magische Seile, die ihn an ein Bett fesselten, dann eine wutentbrannte Hermine, die ihm mit der Hand die Kehle zudrückte._„Hättest Du diese Kinder getötet, Malfoy, hätten Ron, Harry und ich Dich so lange verfolgt, bis Du eines qualvolleren Todes gestorben wärst, als Du Dir hättest vorstellen können." _ Dann Ron, der ihn zwang das Veritasserum zu schlucken und begann ihn auszufragen, die Schmerzen, die er danach durchlebt hatte. Amanda, die ihm drohte, ihn nochmals mit dem Furnunculus zu verhexen. Mit Verwunderung bemerkte Draco, wie sein Vater an dieser Stelle überrascht zusammen zuckte. Dann Tonks, die weinend auf ihn einschlug und ihn beschimpfte. Wieder Bilder, wie er sich versuchte gegen die magischen Fesseln zu wehren und der Blick auf seine blutenden Handgelenke. Potter wie er gleichgültig zu Draco sagte: _„In etwas mehr als einer Woche wird Percy Dich abholen und ins Ministerium bringen."_ Einige Bilder von der Maulenden Myrthe, die ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb und dann das wichtigste:

Hermine, wie sie den Zauberstab auf ihn richtete und dann ihre Stimme: _„Silencio totalis"_

Wenn sein Vater auch nur ahnen würde, welch einer Posse er hier aufsaß und dass Hermine diesen Fluch nur ausgesprochen hatte, als sie aus dem Lexikon vorlas, wäre sein Tod in diesem Moment beschlossene Sache gewesen. Doch Malfoy senior sprach keinen Fluch gegen seinen Sohn aus, sondern besah sich weiter Dracos vermeintliche Erinnerungen. Draco ließ die Bewachungskugel ihn verfolgen, dann das spärliche Essen, das er an einem Abend von Amanda gebracht bekommen hatte. Und zu guter Letzt die Flucht aus dem Schloss in den Wald hinein, und der Kampf mit Greyback und seinem Rudel in aller Ausführlichkeit. Dann die Rufe von Weasley, die Schritte der Auroren und der lange Fußmarsch. Mit Erleichterung spürte Draco wie der Druck in seinem Kopf nachließ und sich sein Vater zurückzog. Dracos Gesicht jedoch blieb regungslos, als er Lucius Malfoy betrachtete, der einen seltsamen Heiterkeitsausbruch hatte.

„Draco, Draco. Wer hätte gedacht, dass das Schlammblut so viel Mumm in den Knochen hat, einen schwarzmagischen Fluch gegen Dich zu verwenden. Das erklärt natürlich, warum Du ihr Leben retten wolltest. Wie bedauerlich, wenn sie getötet worden wäre, bevor sie den Fluch von dir hätte nehmen können. Nun wir sollten sehen, dass wir sie in eine Position bringen, in der sie nicht anders kann, als den Fluch aufzuheben."

Draco musste sich beherrschen, nicht die Augenlider erleichtert zu senken. Sein Vater hatte seine präparierten Erinnerungen nicht angezweifelt. Nun war es an ihm, keine Zweifel an deren Wahrheit aufkommen zu lassen.

„Allerdings Draco bin ich sehr von Dir enttäuscht. Ich habe Dir schon so oft versucht beizubringen, dass Familie und Freundschaft bedeutungslos ist als Todesser, wenn sie sich dem Ziel in den Weg stellen. Niemals hättest Du Greyback davon abhalten dürfen, Lupin zu töten, nur weil Deine erbärmliche Cousine dich darum angefleht hat!"

Draco senkte den Kopf, um seinem Vater seine Demut und Reue zu zeigen. Dieser kam schnellen Schrittes erneut auf ihn zu und griff ihn hart an der Schulter und zwang ihn mit unnachgiebigem Druck auf die Knie.

„Glaubst Du tatsächlich, dass ich so meinen Fluch aufheben werde, damit du nur noch dieses Schlammblut fangen musst, um deine Stimme wiederzuerlangen? Aber ja… ich bin so großzügig. Ich werde den Fluch aufheben. Aber du wirst sicherlich verstehen, dass du trotzdem eine Strafe erhalten musst, Draco."

Draco neigte den Kopf noch tiefer und bereitete sich innerlich auf das kommende vor. Er wusste, was geschehen würde und es war unausweichlich. Zu seinem Entsetzen hörte er seinen Vater allerdings einen anderen Zauberspruch sprechen, als er erwartet hatte.

„Finite silencio!"

Draco spürte, wie sich der Fluch von ihm hob und er wieder die komplette Beherrschung über seinen Körper zurückerlangte. Wenn es auch eigentlich ein Grund zum Jubeln war, so erfüllte es ihn nun mit Sorge. Sollte sein Vater nun die erwartete grausame Strafe ausführen, so musste er darum bangen, seine Tarnung nicht in diesem Moment zu verlieren, denn er durfte vor seinem Vater keinen Laut von sich geben. Dracos Herz pochte und ihm wurde die Müdigkeit und Schwäche seiner Glieder bewusst.

„Außerdem finde ich, dass es ein vortrefflicher Test ist, ob mein treuer Sohn mir auch die Wahrheit gesagt hat." ergänzte Lucius Malfoy den Gedankengang seines Sohnes und ein grausames Lächeln lag in seiner Stimme.

‚Merlin gib mir Kraft.' betete Draco still, als er sah, wie sein Vater erneut den Zauberstab hob.

„Crucio!" rief Malfoy senior und Draco wurde umgerissen von dem Fluch, der jeden Muskel seines Körpers verkrampfen ließ.

Dracos Mund öffnete sich zu einem stummen Schrei, doch außer einem Röcheln und Gurgeln, kam kein Laut über seine Lippen. Der Fluch stach mit tausenden Nadeln in seine Eingeweide und schnitt mit hunderten Klingen über seine Haut. Seine Beine zuckten unkontrolliert, seine Nase begann in Strömen zu bluten und seine Lippen platzten auf. Draco wollte einfach nur schreien, seine Schemrzen hinaus schreien, doch er klammerte sich an das Bild einer jungen Frau mit warmen braunen Augen und seidigen lockigen Haaren, damit sein Verstand nicht unterging in der Pein seines Körpers. Er streckte seine Hand nach dem Trugbild aus, das lächelnd ihm die ihre entgegenstreckte.Und gerade als er meinte, dass er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, ebbte der Schmerz ab. Hermines Antlitz verschwand lächelnd vor ihm und Draco sackte auf dem dicken dunkelgrünen Teppich zusammen. Dankbar spürte er, wie die Ohnmacht sich seiner annahm, in sanften Wogen ihn übermannte und die Qualen linderte.

‚_Ich habe uns nicht verraten, Hermine.' _dachte er und ließ sich in die Dunkelheit fallen.

Draco hörte nicht mehr, wie sein Vater über seinen blutenden Körper hinwegstieg und zufrieden lachte.

„Wie erfreulich und gleichzeitig ärgerlich. Das Schlammblut hat leider verhindert, dass Du mir etwas nützliches erzählen kannst. Aber trotzdem.Willkommen daheim, Draco."

* * *

_Forsetzung folgt_

_Das nächste Kapitel wird von unserer geliebten Hermine handeln und wie sie mit der neuen Situation zurecht kommt, wenn sie damit zurecht kommt._


	35. Kapitel 34

_Was habt ihr ein Glück, dass ich erst Ende April in Flitterwochen fahre, weil mein Mann (jawohl! Er ist nun mein Mann!) erst dann Urlaub bekommen hat. Somit hatte ich ein paar freie Minuten, um Euch ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben. Vielleicht ist es ein wenig deprimierend vom Inhalt und es gibt auch nicht so viel Action, aber es ist eine wichtige Vorbereitung für das große Finale und ich fürchte ich habe schon wieder mehr Fragen aufgeworfen, als ich gelöst habe... Evil Me!!!_

_Ich verspreche Euch, in Kürze wird es ein Kapitel geben für alle Romantiker-Fans unter Euch ;)_

_Achja, um noch kurz auf meine eigene Romanze zurückzukommen, da viele nach gefragt haben: Ja, es war ein tolles Fest. Zwar im kleinen Rahmen (ich bin kein Fan von diesen Familienfesten wo Tanten und Onkel erscheinen von denen man nicht mal die Namen genau kennt), aber mit einer total schönen Trauung, einem kleinen Sektempfang vorm Standesamt, zu dem alle meine Kollegen gekommen sind und auch die von meinem Mann, ein fantastisches Mittagessen (Hummersuppe, Rinderfilet mit Scampi und eine Nachspeiseplatte mit Créme Brulée, Mousse au Chocolat, Früchten und Vanilleschaum) und dann noch ein gelungenes Kaffeetrinken mit Hochzeitstorte, das sich dann etwas länger noch hingezogen hat ;) Meine Frisur war märchhaft mit lauter Perlen, das Kleid passte und die Blumen waren toll und vor allem, die Sonne schien! Also durch und durch gelungen, aber nun schnell zurück zu Draco und Hermine._

_Und ja noch eins, weil wohl einige verwirrt waren: Hermine hat Draco selbstverständlich nicht mit dem "Silencio totalis" verflucht. Draco hat nur seine Erinnerungen so präpariert und zusammengeschnitten, damit es für seinen Vater so aussieht.  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 34**

Hermine stand vor dem doppelseitigen Spiegel im Gryffindor-Mädchenschlafsaal, den sie aufgestellt hatte, damit Draco Malfoy Zugang zu einem Bad hatte. Sie blickte auf die widerspiegelnde Oberfläche und betrachtete ihre schmächtige Gestalt, die hängenden Schultern, das blasse Gesicht, die verweinten Augen und die darunter liegenden Augenringe.

Sie erkannte Harrys Schritte, noch bevor sie ihn das Passwort murmeln hörte. Harry trat durch das Portrait und verharrte einen Moment, bis er sie in der Ecke des Raumes entdeckte. Hermine hörte ihn seufzen und wusste, dass es daran lag, dass sie so erbärmlich aussah, wie sie sich fühlte. Sie drehte sich nicht um, sondern beobachtete durch den Spiegel, wie Harry mit entschlossenen Schritten auf sie zuging und kurz hinter ihr stehen blieb. Sie spürte die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte und fröstelnd ob ihrer eigenen inneren Kälte schlang sie ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper und zitterte leichte.

Harry blickte sie nun ebenfalls im Spiegel ernst an. Hermine konnte an seinem Blick erkennen, dass er viel mehr wusste, als ihr lieb war. Er hatte es bemerkt, vielleicht schon vor Tagen, aber spätestens in der letzten Nacht, als er Draco gedeckt hatte.

Draco… Er war weg. Und sie wusste nicht wie es ihm ging und ob er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Was war sein Ziel überhaupt gewesen? Das Herz der jungen Frau verkrampfte sich, als ihr klar wurde, dass er nur ein Ziel gehabt haben konnte. Lucius Malfoy. Die Ungewissheit über sein Schicksal zerrte an ihren Nerven.

Eine einzelne Träne rann Hermines Wange hinunter. Sie blinzelte wild und versuchte, die weiteren salzigen Zeugnisse ihre Verzweiflung zurückzudrängen. Im Spiegel sah sie, wie Harry sich bewegte. Trotzdem war sie überrascht, als sie seine Hand an ihrer Wange spürte und er mit seinem rissigen Daumen sanft die Träne wegwischte.

Diese Berührung war zu viel für Hermine. Sie warf sich herum und schlang ihre Arme um den Hals ihres besten Freundes. Ihr Gesicht verbarg sie an seiner breiten Schulter. Harry war nicht so groß wie Draco oder Ron und ihr Kopf schmiegte sich angenehm in die Kuhle an seinem Schlüsselbein. Der Gedanke an Draco und Ron in ein und demselben Moment, brach bei Hermine alle Dämme und sie begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen.

Sie spürte wie Harry erst zögerlich die Arme um sie legte und dann anfing in einer beruhigenden Art über ihren Rücken zu streicheln.

„Oh, Hermine." seufzte er leise in ihre Locken.

Eine Weile hielt er sie im Arm und wiegte sie wie ein kleines Kind hin und her, bis ihr Schluchzen abebbte. Mit einem letzten Schniefen und einem verlegenen Lächeln löste sich Hermine aus Harrys sanftem Griff und starrte beschämt auf die nasse Stelle, die sie auf seinem Mantel hinterlassen hatte.

„Entschuldigung." murmelte sie und wühlte in ihrer Umhangtasche nach einem Taschentuch. Doch noch bevor sie es gefunden hatte, hielt Harry ihr ein großes Stofftaschentuch entgegen, das zwar sorgfältig gebügelt und eindeutig frisch war, aber in seltsamen Farben ständig sein Muster wechselte. In die Ecke war ein großes ‚HP' gestickt.

„Was ist das?" fragte Hermine mit einem tränenerstickten Lachen und griff nach dem seltsamen Stück Stoff.

Harry grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ein Geschenk von Mrs. Weasley zu meinem letzten Geburtstag. Sie hat gesagt…" Harry räusperte sich bedeutungsvoll.

„Harry, ein Mann von Deinem Format muss immer ein standesgemäßes Stofftaschentuch mit Initialien bei sich tragen! Und Mister Weasley hat freundlicherweise ergänzt: Man weiß nie, wann man einer schönen Hexe aus einer misslichen Lage helfen muss, mein Junge."

Er schwieg einen Moment. „Dann hat er mir noch bedeutungsvoll auf die Schulter geklopft und gesagt: Harry, Du bist wie ein Sohn für uns und wir wissen Deine Treue zu schätzen, aber Du musst weitermachen in Deinem Leben, auch ohne unsere kleine Ginny. Daraufhin hat er sich unterbrochen und Mrs. Weasley hat sich eine Träne aus dem Auge gewischt und mich mit einer ihrer Ich-krieg-keine-Luft-mehr-Umarmungen fast zur Ohnmacht gewürgt."

Hermine wischte sich mit dem irritierenden farbwechselnden Stück Stoff die Tränen ob und musste trotz des traurigen Hintergrunds von Harrys Geschichte lächeln.

„Oh, Harry." schniefte sie. „Aber das erklärt noch nicht diese ausgesprochene …Vielfältigkeit." In diesem Moment wechselte das Taschentuch von dunkelgrün-braun kariert in quietschgrün-pink gepunktet.

„Ron hat mir hinterher verraten, dass der Stoff eigentlich eine ‚Auto-Farbabstimmungs-Funktion' auf die entsprechende Kleidung haben soll. Allerdings hat Mrs. Weasley wohl das Taschtuch zu lange auf dem Stapel Geschenkpapier liegen gelassen und da hat es eine kleine Fehlfunktion bekommen. Ron hat auch eines erhalten, wie alle anderen männlichen Familienmitglieder. Der Stoff war im Sonderangbot gewesen. Hat Ron Dir seines nie gezeigt?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte kläglich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er ihr es wohl auch nicht mehr zeigen würde, wenn er erfuhr, was sich in ihrem Kopf abspielte.

„Hermine, Du musst mit ihm reden." unterbrach Harrys sanfte Stimme ihre Grübelei.

Die Hexe nickte erst mit dem Kopf und schüttelte ihn dann gleich darauf.

„Ich kann nicht, Harry. Noch nicht." flüsterte sie. „Ich weiß doch nicht einmal selber, wie das alles passiert ist. Wie soll ich es dann Ron erklären?"

„Ron merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, Hermine. Du hast in den vergangenen Wochen schon kaum mit ihm gesprochen und Dein jetziges Verhalten macht es ihm nicht leichter. Ich weiß nicht was zwischen Dir und Malfoy genau vorgefallen ist, und ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich es wissen will. Aber findest Du nicht, dass Ron nach all diesen Jahren, die wir gemeinsam verbracht haben, zumindest die Wahrheit verdient hat? Ich will Dich zu nichts zwingen, Hermine. Und ich werde Ron nichts sagen, das ist Deine Aufgabe."

Hermine schniefte noch einmal in Harrys Taschentuch und fuhr sich fahrig mit der anderen Hand durch die Locken.

„Ich werde Dir das Taschentuch gewaschen zurückgeben, Harry." Antwortete Hermine, ohne auf die eindringlichen Worte ihres Freundes einzugehen. „Würdest Du mich jetzt einen Moment allein lassen?"

„Natürlich. Und behalte das Taschentuch einfach. Du bist die schönste Hexe in misslicher Lage, die ich auf die Schnelle auftreiben konnte." Harry zwinkerte ihr aus grünen Augen zu.

„Du hast eindeutig zuviel Zeit in Dumbledores Denkarium verbracht. Das ist schon unheimlich." versuchte Hermine zu scherzen und auf sein Zwinkern anzuspielen. Aber Harry grinste nur und winkte ab.

„Auch wenn ihr das ständig behauptet, ich bin nicht wie der gute Professor." Er steckte die Hand in seine Umhangtasche und zog ein glitzerndes Etwas heraus. „Siehst Du, ein Schokofrosch, kein Zitronendrop!"

„Spinner." grinste nun auch Hermine. „Und Danke für.. alles, Harry."

Der Angesprochene zog Hermine kurz in seine Arme und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Wir sind irgendwie doch eine Familie, Hermine. Eine etwas seltsame zwar, aber eine Familie." Damit verließ er den Schlafsaal durch das Portrait und der schrullige Ritter Arkadius versuchte unter lautem Knirschen und Klappern seiner Rüstung stramm zu stehen.

Hermine warf einen letzten Blick auf den Spiegel und starrte ihre blasse Form an. Sie zog eine Grimasse. Wenn Draco Malfoy sich auch geändert haben mochte, und vor allem ihre Gefühle für ihn, so hatte sich eines nicht geändert. Dieser Mann machte nichts als Schwierigkeiten. Energisch trat sie durch den Spiegel. Wenn sie schon nicht ihre Gedanken ordnen konnte, so wollte sie doch zumindest anfangen hier aufzuräumen, nachdem nun alle Gäste, die erwünschten und die unerwünschten, Hogwarts wieder verlassen hatten. Vielleicht schaffte sie es dadurch, sich ein wenig zu beruhigen und ihr inneres Chaos zu mildern. Arbeit war schon immer ihr bestes Mittel gegen jede Art von Kummer gewesen. Und Hermine hatte Kummer. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wie das alles passiert war. Sie hatte einen Verlobten, von dem sie gedacht hatte, dass er ihr Traumman sei und dann taucht auf einmal ihr Erzfeind auf und entpuppt sich als der eigentliche Mann nach dem sich ihr Herz sehnte und auf den ihr Körper reagierte wie Öl im lodernden Feuer. Und dann floh er, verfolgt ausgerechnet von dem Mann, dem sie noch vor wenigen Wochen den einzigen Platz in ihrem Herzen eingeräumt hatte. Mit einem gewissen Schrecken erkannte Hermine, dass sie alles riskiert hätte, um Draco Malfoy zu retten. Ohne einen zweiten Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, hatte sie Ron belogen, um dem blonden Todesser die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Und in dem Moment, als sich ihre Lippen berührt hatten, war jede Erinnerung an den Mann, dem sie versprochen war, aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden. Dracos Nähe, sein Duft, seine Berührungen schalteten ihren Verstand einfach aus, sie wurde wehrlos und schmolz wie Wachs in seinen Händen.

Hatte es an seiner erzwungenen Schweigsamkeit gelegen, dass sie ihm näher gekommen war, als sie jemals geglaubt hatte? Hätte seine scharfe Zunge sonst niemanden an ihn herangelassen? Hermine war sich inzwischen sicher, dass sein Sarkasmus und die Boshaftigkeit seiner Worte schon in seiner Jugend ein Schutzschild gewesen waren. Oft hatte sie sich in den vergangenen Stunden gefragt, ob sich sein und auch ihr Leben drastisch verändert hätte, hätte sie damals schon versucht, hinter seine sorgsam aufgebaute arrogante Fassade zu blicken. Hätte der weißblonde Slytherin mit den silberblauen Augen schon damals ihr Herz stehlen können? Hätte sie sich niemals in Ron verliebt? War Draco Malfoy etwa der Mann für den sie schon immer bestimmt war? Erneut begannen ihr die Tränen herunterzurinnen. Wie sollte sie das alles herausfinden, wenn der Mann, der das alles in ihr auslöste, ins Ungewisse aufgebrochen war und Hermine nicht wusste, ob er jemals zu ihr zurückkehrte.

Sie schluckte schwer und sprach die Zauber, um das Mädchenbad von den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gegen Skeeter zu befreien. Als alles wieder seiner ursprünglichen Aufgabe zugedacht war, deutete Hermine mit dem Zauberstab auf den Durchgangsspiegel.

„Locomotor".

Der Spiegel schwebte auf die junge Hexe zu und folgte ihr, als sie zur Tür des Bades ging.

„Hey!" rief eine weinerliche Mädchenstimme hinter ihr aus.

Hermine schloss genervt die Augen. Ein Jammerschwall des selbstmitleidigen Geistes fehlte ihr in dieser Stimmung gerade noch.

„Hallo, Myrthe, ich muss leider weiter." versuchte sie sich so schnell wie möglich aus der Affaire zu ziehen, doch der Geist schwebte mit verschränkten Armen vor sie und funkelte bedrohlich hinter seinen dicken Brillengläsern.

„Warum nimmst Du den Spiegel weg? Wie soll mich der hübsche Mann dann noch besuchen?"

Hermine versuchte den Plagegeist zu ignorieren und setzte unbeirrt ihren Weg zur Tür fort.

„Hast Du ihn vergrault?" fragte Myrthe in säuerlichem Tonfall.

Hermine versuchte die schon wieder aufsteigenden Tränen herunterzuschlucken. Seit wann war sie eine solche Heulsuse? Was hatte dieser Mann mit ihrem sonst so verlässlichen Verstand angerichtet? Die junge Frau spürte eine unerklärliche Sehnsucht in sich aufsteigen und gleichzeitig die quälende Sorge um den blonden Todesser. Todesser! War sie denn wahnsinnig geworden? Das Schluchzen ließ sich nun nicht mehr unterdrücken und ihre Schultern begannen unkontrolliert zu zittern.

„Er kommt nicht wieder, oder?" fragte der Geist des jungen Mädchens, der nun neben Hermine geschwebt war und sie erstaunlicherweise mitleidig ansah. Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Ist er gestorben?"

„Ich hoffe nicht." hauchte Hermine erstickt.

„Nunja. Es ist zwar ein wenig bedauerlich, aber eigentlich bin ich froh, wenn er noch ein wenig lebt. Du musst zugeben, dass es ein wenig eng hier geworden wäre. Zwei Gespenster in einem Badezimmer! Aber wenn Du möchtest, kannst Du ihn dann ja haben. Ich brauche ihn wohl doch nicht."

Hermine verschluckte sich bei der Ausdrucksweise des Geistes, der hier völlig selbstverständlich lebendige Männer verschacherte. Sie hickste kurz und sah Myrthe mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Das Mädchen legte die Stirn in durchsichtige Falten.

„Nun schau mich nicht so an. Oder bist Du Dir etwa zu schade etwas Gebrauchtes von mir, Myrthe, anzunehmen?"

Hermine hickste ein weiteres Mal und schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

„V…v..vielen Dank, Myrthe." stotterte sie.

„Schon gut. Und heul nicht soviel. Sonst nennen sie Dich am Ende noch die Maulende Hermine. Und ich sag Dir, so ein Name macht nicht viel Freude, trotzdem bin ich die einzige, die man „maulend" nennen darf. Verstanden?"

Hermine nickte ergeben und wischte sich die Tränen mit Harrys inzwischen lila-silbern gestreiften Taschentuch mit kleinen grünen Weihnachtsbäumen ab. Sie hatte in der Tat seltsame Freunde. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee.

„Myrthe? Wenn ihm etwas passieren würde, wenn er ste… sterben würde, könntest Du das irgendwie… spüren?"

Der Mädchengeist wiegte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf.

„Wenn er eines gewaltsamen, grausigen Todes stirbt, könnte er zu einem Geist werden."

„Und das würdest Du spüren?"

Myrthe zog eine Grimasse. „Natürlich nicht, ich bin auch nur ein Geist. Aber es würde sich in Nullkommanichts herumsprechen." Sie seufzte theatralisch. „Du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie klatschsüchtig Geister sind. Es kann aber auch wirklich sehr langweilig werden, wenn man die Ewigkeit zur Verfügung hat."

Hermines Herz schlug bis zum Hals. „Könntest Du Dich für mich umhören, ob … ob… „ Sie konnte es nicht laut aussprechen, was ihr aus Angst die Kehle zuschnürte.

„Ob er tot ist?" half Myrthe emotionslos weiter. Sie überlegte. „Aber nur, wenn Du mir versprichst, endlich nicht mehr in meinem Bad zu heulen. Das tue nur ich. Ich hasse Nachahmer."

Hermine nickte ergeben.

„Gut. Falls ich etwas höre, dass der Hübsche vorzeitig das Zeitliche gesegnet hat, sage ich dir Bescheid." Damit verschwand Myrthe schaurig heulend im Waschbeckenabfluss.

Nervlich angespannt verließ Hermine das Bad. Wenigstens würde sie nun eine Möglichkeit über Dracos Schicksal ausschließen können, solange sie nichts Gegenteiliges von dem Geist zu hören bekam. Was hatte die Maulende Myrthe gesagt? Ein gewaltsamer, grausiger Tod? Sie schluckte schwer. Es war durchaus möglich, dass Lucius Malfoy diese seinem Sohn als Willkommensgeschenk bereiten würde, sollte er irgendwelche Zweifel an Dracos Loyaliät ihm gegenüber haben. Hermine betete zu Merlin, dass Draco nicht nach Malfoy Manor aufgebrochen war. Doch Lucius Malfoy war der Schlüssel zu seiner Stimme und Hermine fürchtete, dass der junge Zauberer alles daran setzen würde den Fluch zu brechen. Sorgenvoll betrat sie wieder den Schlafsaal der Gryffindor, um auch den zweiten Spiegel zu entfernen und wie den anderen zuvor zurück in die Kerker von Hogwarts zu bringen.

Ritter Arkadius blinzelte verwirrt, als Hermine ihm das Passwort nannte.

„Oh, mein Verstand wird alt, wertes Fräulein. Ich hätte schwören können, dass ihr diesen Raum seit Stunden nicht verlassen habt. Nur Mister Potter habe ich gehen sehen. Und nun geht ihr nochmals hinein? Ihr könnt doch nicht doppelt in einem Raum sein. Nein, in der Tat nicht. Ich muss wohl eingenickt sein." murmelte er, als er Hermine, die entschuldigend lächelte, an sich vorbeiließ.

Trotz ihrer eisernen Absicht, ihren Kummer mit Arbeit zu bekämpfen, kam sie nicht einmal bis zu dem zweiten Spiegel, der seinem Zwilling im Keller Gesellschaft leisten sollte. Hermine spürte ihre emotionale Erschöpfung bereits körperlich und der harte Kampf in der vergangenen Nacht tat sein übriges. Sehnsüchtig starrte sie auf die Betten. Ein schneller Blick zum Fenster sagte ihr, dass es noch früher Nachmittag war. Die Sonne hatte gerade ihren Zenit überschritten. Es dauerte noch bis zum Abendbrot in der Großen Halle. Niemand würde es bemerken, wenn sie sich einen Moment hinlegte.

„Nur einen winzigen Moment." flüsterte sie. Wie ferngesteuert ging sie auf das Bett zu, in dem Draco Malfoy die letzten Nächte verbracht hatte. Die schmächtige Hexe streifte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und legte den Umhang als Decke über sich. Dann schloss sie die Augen und vergrub die Nase in dem Kopfkissen. Sie meinte einen Hauch von Wald und Meer zu riechen und sie sog die Luft noch tiefer ein. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Ja, es roch eindeutig nach ihm. Mit der linken Hand krallte sie sich in das Bettlaken und hoffte, dass sie nie wieder aufstehen musste.

„Draco." seufzte sie kaum hörbar und ein eisernes Band schien sich um ihre Brust zu legen und ihr die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen. Sie sah seine silbergrauen Augen vor sich, die seidigen, weißblonden Haarsträhnen und das leicht ironische Lächeln, das seine Lippen umspielte. Dann schob sich ein anderes Gesicht vor ihr inneres Auge. Lange wilde rote Haare, kaum von einem Lederband gebändigt, Sommersprossen, die sich stark von der erblassten Gesichtsfarbe abhoben und hellblaue Augen, die sie völlig entsetzt und fassungslos anstarrten. Hermine ballte die Faust.

„Es tut mir so leid, Ron." Dann weinte sie sich leise in den Schlaf.

_Hermine befand sich in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor, die sie schon in Dracos Albträumen gesehen hatte. Es war totenstill und ein Schauer lief über Hermines Rücken. Instinktiv umfasste sie ihren Oberkörper mit den Armen. Eine einsame große Uhr gab das einzige Geräusch von sich und das Ticken begann in Hermines Kopf zu dröhnen._

_Und dann hörte sie die verhasste Stimme des Todessers: „Crucio!"_

_Wie von alleine trugen ihre Beine sie zu der Tür, von der sie wusste, dass es Malfoy seniors Arbeitszimmer war. Sie riss den Flügel auf und registrierte mit Entsetzen, wie Draco von einem roten Strahl getroffen wurde und qualvoll langsam auf die Knie niedersank. Lucius Malfoy stand in einer eleganten Haltung vor seinem Sohn, den Zauberstab locker zwischen zwei Fingern gehalten, als handelte es sich um eine Gabel._

„_Du Monster! Das ist Dein Sohn!" schrie Hermine und rannte auf den Anführer der Todesser zu. Doch als sie versuchte, ihm in den Arm zu fallen, griff sie ins Leere und fiel durch ihn hindurch. Lucius schien Hermines Attacke gar nicht wahrgenommen zu haben, denn ein lüsternes Lächeln lag um seine Lippen, als er betrachtete, wie sich der Mund seines Sohnes zu einem stummen Schrei öffnete und er zur Seite kippte._

„_Draco, nein…" Hermine wollte zu ihm, doch ein seltsamer Bannkreis schien um ihn herum zu liegen. Die Hexe konnte ihn nicht berühren. Also ging sie vor ihm in die Knie und betrachtete mit Entsetzen wie plötzlich, durch den Fluch ausgelöst, ihm Blut aus der Nase schoss. Das rote Lebenselexier lief seine helle Haut hinunter auf seine Lippen und sein keuchender Atem sog die rote Flüssigkeit ein und spie sie wieder aus. Verzweifelt streckte Hermine die Hand nach Draco aus, doch sie konnte nicht zu ihm gelangen. Vielleicht spürte Draco ihre Nähe oder es war reiner Zufall, denn er riss die Augen auf und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, er würde sie direkt anblicken. Trotz ihrer Verzweiflung und seinen Schmerzen versuchte sie zu lächeln, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie für ihn da war. Für einen kurzen Moment schien er zurück zu lächeln und reckte ebenfalls die Hand und streckte sie ihr entgegen. Doch noch bevor Hermine zugreifen konnte traf der Strahl aus Lucius Malfoys Zauberstab Draco noch einmal mitten in der Brust und er sank zusammen. _

_Hermine konnte nur noch die Hände vor den Mund schlagen und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Malfoy senior aufgehört hatte, seinen Sohn zu foltern. Sie sah nur Dracos verkrümmte bewegungslose Gestalt am Boden._

„_Draco!" schluchzte sie. Plötzlich packten sie zwei Hände fest an den Schultern. Panisch schlug sie um sich. „Neinnein! Lass mich in Ruhe! Lass Draco in Ruhe! Du Schwein!"_

„Hermine!" hörte sie aus Entfernung eine besorgte Stimme rufen. „Hermine, wach auf!"

Entsetzt riss Hermine die Augen auf. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen… Ein schrecklicher Traum. Wer hatte nach ihr gerufen? Ängstlich blickte sie zur Seite, wo sie eine dunkle Gestalt vor dem Bett hocken sah. Ihr Herz verkrampfte sich, dass es Ron sein könnte. Doch als sie sich beruhigte, erkannte sie hinter ihren Tränen, dass vor ihr Remus Lupin saß, der sie besorgt anblickte.

„Remus!" schluchzte Hermine hilflos und warf sich dem Werwolf in die Arme. „Es war so realistisch, Remus." stammelte sie in seinen mal wieder frisch geflickten Umhang. Der ehemalige Professor der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zog Hermine nur fester in seine Umarmung und strich ihr wie einem kleinen Mädchen über den Kopf.

„Ssscch. Es war nur ein Traum."

Vielleicht lag es an seiner teilweise wölfischen Natur, doch Lupins Berührungen wirkten auf Hermine wie eine Streicheleinheit bei ihrem Kater Krummbein, den sie einst besessen hatte. Krummbein war immer zu ihr gekommen, wenn es ihr nicht gut gegangen war und wenn sie ihre Hand durch sein langes weiches Fell gleiten gelassen hatte, hatte seine Wärme ihr die vermisste Geborgenheit geschenkt. Nach einer Weile ließ Remus Hermine los und sie setzte sich verlegen auf. Der Werwolf betrachtete sie aus seinen hellbraunen, fast gelblichen Augen nachdenklich, dann schenkte er ihr ein schüchternes Lächeln und kratzte sich in seinen dunkelblonden Haaren hinter dem Ohr.

„Ich muss mich noch bei Dir bedanken. Ohne Dich, wäre ich heute wohl nicht mehr hier."

Hermine lächelte. „Ich brauche Dir jetzt wohl nicht zu sagen, wie idiotisch Du Dich aufgeführt hast, Remus Lupin… Das wird Tonks schon getan haben." Remus nickte niedergeschlagen. „Außerdem…" Sie zögerte. „… außerdem war ich das nicht alleine."

Remus Kopf schoss nach oben. „Hermine. Du hast eben im Schlaf seinen Namen gerufen."

Hermine keuchte erschrocken. Ihr war sehr wohl bewusst, dass Lupin nicht von Ron oder Harry sprach.

„Ich… ich…" stotterte sie und zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern. Remus blickte sie besorgt an.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen, Hermine."

„Remus, ich kann nichts dafür… Es ist einfach so passiert… Ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren. Aber… ich werde mit Ron reden… bald."

Zu Hermines großer Überraschung schüttelte Lupin den Kopf.

„Das meine ich nicht, Hermine. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Euch alle. Ich fürchte Dumbledore hatte wirklich Recht mit der Prophezeiung."

Die Hexe wurde hellhörig. „Was für eine Prophezeiung? Remus!"

Der Werwolf blickt ein wenig verzweifelt. „Ich habe zu viel mit Prophezeiungen und Weissagungen zu tun gehabt, Hermine. Und noch nie haben sie Glück gebracht."

Hermine war verwirrt. „Wovon sprichst Du? Und die einzige Prophezeiung, die ich kenne, hat sich zum Guten gewendet. Schließlich hat Harry Voldemort besiegt."

„Ja, das hat er. Aber hat diese Prophezeiung ihm Glück gebracht, Hermine? Ist er glücklich?"

Hermine brauchte nicht nachzudenken, um zu wissen, was Remus meinte. Harry hatte zwar die Prophezeiung erfüllt und Voldemort besiegt. Doch welchen Preis hatte er dafür bezahlt? Ginny war tot, seine Eltern hatte er nie kennengelernt, er hatte viele verloren, die ihm nahe gestanden waren. Dumbledore, Siruis… Und der Krieg war noch nicht vorbei. Ein eiskalter Schauer erfasste Hermine.

„Was für eine Prophezeiung, Remus?"

„Dumbledore hat nur wenigen davon erzählt. Er war davon überzeugt, dass sie euch betrifft."

„Und Du wusstest davon?" fragte Hermine. Das ungute Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube verstärkte sich.

„Alle, die damals mit Dumbledore und Euch im Ministerium waren, als Sirius… Siruis… hinter den Vorhang fiel."

Natürlich! Die Mysteriumsabteilung. Die ganzen Prophezeiungen waren damals im Kampf hinunter gefallen. Doch welche Prophezeiung konnte Dumbledore gehört haben? Es waren tausende, die damals zu Bruch gingen und die Geister entließen.

„Von wem handelte die Prophezeiung?"

Remus räusperte sich nervös.

„Der ungefähre Wortlaut war folgender: ‚Was einst von Vieren auseinandergerissen durch Abscheu, Neid, Enttäuschung und Gier, wird wieder zusammengefügt werden durch vier. Drei Löwen werden sich gegen die Schlange stellen, die mit ihrem Gift einjede Saat verdirbt." Lupin zog die Stirn in Falten und schien sich zu erinnern versuchen. „Und wenn die Jahrhunderte vergehen, wird zu den dreien der Schlange eigene Brut sich gesellen. Und aus drei wird wieder vier. Zu wiegen auf die vier Sünden der Vergangenheit werden auch der Opfer vier verlangt."

Der Werwolf blickte Hermine tief in die schreckgeweiteten Augen, als er weitersprach ohne nachzudenken, als hätte er sich diesen Teil besonders gut gemerkt.

„Einer opfert die Liebe um die Abscheu zu überwinden, einer opfert die Unschuld um den Neid zu verbannen und einer opfert die Vergangenheit und Zukunft um die Enttäuschung zu mildern. Doch die Gier verlangt nach Blut."

Fassungslos starrte Hermine Remus an.

„Drei Löwen… Ein Kind der Schlange…Dumbledore meinte… Dumbledore glaubte…" stotterte sie.

Lupin nickte.

„Dumbledore glaubte, dass es sich um Euch drei dreht und um…"

„Draco." ergänzte Hermine. „Dumbledore hat ernsthaft geglaubt, dass wir die Zaubererwelt wieder versöhnen können?"

Lupin griff nach Hermines Hand. „Hast Du mir nicht zugehört, Hermine? So eine Prophezeiung bringt nur Unglück! Hast Du nicht gehört, was für Opfer die Prophezeiung verlangt? Das ist barbarisch! Ich will nicht, dass Euch das widerfährt!"

„Kann man sich gegen das Schicksal wehren, Remus?" fragte die junge Frau mit kalkweißem Gesicht den ehemaligen Professor. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Man kann es versuchen." und er setzte leise hinzu „Ich versuche es."

Hermine zog skeptisch die Augenbraue nach oben und stand auf. „Ich muss nachdenken."

„Natürlich." Der Werwolf erhob sich. Kaum hatte sich das Portrait geschlossen, rannte Hermine zu ihrem kleinen Schreibtisch. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Fieberhaft suchte sie nach ihrer Schreibfeder. Die Gier war die Sünde der Schlange. Für nichts war ein Slytherin so bekannt wie seine Machtgier. Und wer sollte für diese Gier bezahlen, wenn nicht ein Slytherin selbst.

‚Doch die Gier verlangt nach Blut.' Der Satz hatte sich in Hermines Gedanken eingebrannt, genauso wie das Bild des blutenden Dracos aus ihrem Traum. Doch sicher würde dieses Blut nicht der Prophezeiung reichen. Auf das winzige Pergament schrieb sie angsterfüllt einen einzigen Satz:

_Ich muss wissen, wie es Dir geht._

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_

_Na? Alle nach da? Habt ihr jetzt Angst um Draco? Solltet ihr haben! Im nächsten Kapitel mehr zu Todessern, Verdachtsmomenten, Planungen und der Malfoy-Familie. Und welcome back: Greyback! Brrr... schüttel..._


	36. Kapitel 35

_Es hat wohl seine Zeit gedauert, aber gut Ding will Weile haben ;) Ich schäme mich ja schrecklich, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich habe einfach viel zu viel Arbeit um die Ohren, um momentan zu schreiben. Ich sage nur eines: Wir nähern uns unaufhaltsam dem Finale. Alles was in den nächsten Kapiteln geschehen wird hat nur ein Ziel: die Zahnräder in Gang zu setzen, um unsere Helden dem unaufhaltbaren Schicksal, das ihnen blüht, näher zu bringen!_

_Jedes Review überredet mich meine seltene Freizeit mit Schreiben von Kapitel 36 zuzubringen, also seid fleißig! Und eins verspreche ich: Kapitel 36 wird sich lohnen!_

_Außerdem solltet ihr außer nach Kapitel 36 auch nach einer Geschichte namens "Krieg und Wahrheit" Ausschau halten. Es wird eine kleine Sammlung von Oneshots, die Hintergründe zu dieser Geschichte liefern, und Dinge die sozusagen Backstage geschehen und auch manche Szenen, die bereits geschrieben sind und die ich wieder herausgenommen habe, um dieses Rating nicht auf M anheben zu müssen._

_Besonders zu Kapitel 36 wird es eine solche Nebengeschichte geben, die das Rating M wahrlich verdient. Hust..._

_Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

* * *

**  
**

**Kapitel 35**

Draco sah sich nochmals gewissenhaft um, bevor er sich vorsichtig räusperte. Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, als er hörte, wie der kehlige Laut über seine Lippen kam.

Er hatte am gestrigen Tag, nachdem er schmerzgepeinigt mit wackligen Gliedern aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht war, nicht mehr gewagt, seine wiedergewonnene Stimme zu testen. Sein natürliches Misstrauen hatte ihn davor gewarnt, dass sein Vater ihn und sein Verhalten vielleicht überwachen lassen würde.

Doch jetzt war es früher Morgen. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen und ganz Malfoy Manor lag scheinheilig friedlich und harmlos in den weißen Nebelschwaden des Morgengrauens.

Er räusperte sich erneut und befeuchtete seine spröden Lippen, bevor seine Gedanken das erste Wort formulierten, das seinen Mund nach Wochen verlassen würde. Er lächelte ein wenig schief, als er sich der Ironie dieses Momentes bewusst wurde.

Sein erstes Wort nach Wochen und dann fiel ihm ausgerechnet dieser Name ein:

„Potter." krächzte der blonde Zauberer und wurde direkt danach von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt. Draco grinste einerseits erleichtert seine Stimme zu hören, doch in seinen Augen glitzerte auch Spott. Potter musste, obwohl er Dracos Leben verschont hatte, wohl oder übel damit klarkommen, dass sein Name sich bestens eignete, aus dem rabenähnlichen Gekrächze wieder seine alte melodische Stimme zu formen. Es klang so abscheulich, dass es eine wahre Freude war.

„Weasley!" setzte er mit derselben kratzigen Stimme hinterher und versuchte seinem Tonfall wieder den gehässigen, abfälligen Klang zu geben, der ihr meist anhaftete. Draco musste gestehen, dass ihm das bei dem Gedanken an den dümmlichen Rotschopf nicht schwer fallen sollte, doch irgendwie schaffte er es nicht, dieselbe Gehässigkeit wie früher hineinzulegen.

Immer wieder probierte er die beiden Namen aus, testete die Feinheiten seiner Stimme und gab ihnen mit diebischer Freude alle boshaften Spitznamen, die er in den letzten Wochen nicht hatte aussprechen können, wenn auch mit mangelnder Bissigkeit, bis er merkte, dass seine Stimmbänder langsam die alte Geschmeidigkeit zurückerlangten. Doch erst als er sich sicher war, dass seine Stimme ihren samtigen tiefen Farbton wieder hatte, sprach er zögerlich den einen Namen aus, der ihn in den vergangenen Wochen selbst im Traum nie losgelassen hatte.

„Hermine." flüsterte er und war überrascht wie anders seine Stimme auf einmal klang. Warm, ohne einen zynischen Unterton, zärtlich. Ein Klang, den er von seiner Stimme niemals erwartet hatte. Draco legte seine Stirn in Falten und fuhr sich nachdenklich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Was immer Hermine mit ihm getan hatte, es hatte ihn verändert, so sehr verändert, dass er sogar seine eigene Stimme nicht mehr erkannte.

Er öffnete seinen Mund, um es noch einmal zu testen, als er eine Bewegung hinter sich bemerkte. Draco fuhr auf dem Absatz herum, um in die grauen Augen seines Vaters zu starren, die ihn kalt musterten. Draco hielt dem Blick stand und versuchte festzustellen, ob Lucius Malfoy etwas von Dracos wiedergekehrter Stimme mitbekommen hatte. Doch Lucius ließ keine Gefühlsregung erkennen, sondern nickte nur nach einer Weile seinem Sohn zu.

„Wie ich sehe, bist Du schon sehr früh wach. Das ist gut, mein Sohn. Da Du die letzten Wochen ja mehr oder weniger ans Bett gefesselt gewesen zu sein scheinst…" Draco erkannte den Spott in den Augen seines Vaters. „… halte ich es für eine gute Idee, so schnell wie möglich Dein Training wieder beginnen zu lassen, um diese Versäumnisse aufzuholen. Ich kann Dich nicht gebrauchen, wenn Du wie ein verweichlichter Schwächling kämpfst."

Draco ließ sich auf die absichtliche Provokation seines Vaters keine Reaktion anmerken. Würde er auch nur einen Moment unaufmerksam sein, hätte er damit sein Todesurteil unterschrieben. Lucius Malfoy rückte die diamantbesetzte Schnalle seines Umhangs zurecht und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Ich habe noch einen Termin. Fenrir erwartet Dich in einer Viertelstunde."

Fenrir Greyback. Dracos Körper straffte sich. Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, dass Fenrir ihn für die Niederlage in der Nacht zuvor zahlen lassen würde. Und ihm war klar, dass sein Vater das ebenso wusste. Es war eine Warnung.

Lucius Malfoy hatte beschlossen, Draco seine Macht zu zeigen.

Der junge Mann ballte seine Fäuste und dehnte seinen Nacken erst nach links und dann nach rechts und rollte seinen Kopf einmal von einer Schulter zur anderen und wieder zurück. Es war erst einen Tag nach Vollmond und Greyback würde noch im Besitz einiger seiner wölfischen Kräfte sein. Draco würde in seinen Fängen nichts weiter sein als ein Spielball, aber der junge Malfoy wollte zumindest versuchen, es gar nicht so weit kommen zu lassen. Seinen Vorteil konnte er bei diesem ‚Training' nur in seiner Geschicklichkeit suchen.

Betont gelassen verließ Draco seine Räumlichkeiten und schritt die große Freitreppe von Malfoy Manor hinunter, die mit tiefdunklem grünem Samt ausgelegt war. Steinerne Schlangen wanden und züngelten sich um marmorne Pfeiler, die das goldverzierte Geländer trugen. Unmerklich zog Draco seine Augenbrauen nach oben, als er die verschwenderische und gleichzeitig abstoßende Pracht betrachtete. Die Slytherin-Gesinnung und der Reichtum seiner Familie schrien ihm förmlich aus jeder Verzierung der Wände und Möbel entgegen.

Er beschleunigte ein wenig seine Schritte, um möglichst zügig an dem Salon seines Vaters vorbeizukommen, als er aus eben diesem eine weinerliche Stimme hörte, die er nicht kannte. Neugierig blieb er stehen und trat auf Zehenspitzen einige Schritte näher, bis das Gemurmel zu einer verständlichen Sprache wurde.

„… nicht meine Schuld, Mister Malfoy!" jammerte der unbekannte Mann. Draco hörte seinen Vater die Cognackaraffe entstöpseln und ein leises, kaltes Lachen.

„Mein lieber Herr Minister. Sie hatten den einfachen Auftrag Potter und seine Auroren so weit weg zu schicken, dass sie in unser kleines Vorhaben nicht eingreifen können. War es nicht ein wenig ungeschickt ihn ausgerechnet auf die Fährte desjenigen anzusetzen, von dem Sie sie fernhalten sollten?"

„Jemand muss ihn informiert haben! Der Plan war sicher!" empörte sich der Mann, den sein Vater als Minister ansprach.

Der Minister hatte gemeinsame Pläne mit den Todessern? Draco runzelte die Stirn. Diese Information hatte man ihm anscheinend vorenthalten. Gebannt lauschte er dem weiteren Gespräch.

„Ich bin erstaunt McMalloy, dass sie bei Ihrer mangelnden Weitsicht immer noch das Amt des Zaubereiministers bekleiden. Sie sollten Potter nicht unterschätzen, er hat diese unangenehme Eigenschaft, zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein."

„Hören Sie, Malfoy. So war das ganze nicht abgesprochen! Sie haben bei diesem Kampf einen meiner Auroren angegriffen. Das darf nicht passieren, das ist schlechte Publicity!"

„Sie meinen das kleine Schlammblut, nehme ich an?"

Der Minister schwieg und schien zu nicken, denn Dracos Vater fuhr fort.

„Nun, ich würde es als Kolleteralschaden betrachten."

„Verdammt, Malfoy! Ich kann es mir nich leisten, negative Schlagzeilen zu produzieren. Es gibt schon genug, die an meinem Stuhlbein sägen, da brauch ich ihnen nicht noch das Sägeblatt förmlich überreichen!"

Lucius lachte auf.

„Dann sorgen Soe in Zukunft dafür, dass Sie sich an Ihre Abmachungen halten, Minister. Oder möchten Sie, dass publik wird, dass der Zaubereiminister persönlich mit mir im Bund ist? Das wäre sicher auch nicht gut für ihre Karriere."

„Wollen Sie mir drohen, Malfoy?" brauste Minister McMalloy auf. Die Stimme von Dracos Vater war eiskalt als er antwortete.

„Ja, Minister, das haben Sie richtig verstanden. Ich drohe Ihnen und glauben Sie mir, ich tue generell was ich ankündige, also tun Sie, was von Ihnen verlangt wird, und Sie werden noch eine glorreiche Zukunft als Minister vor sich haben, wenn die Todesser endlich die Anführer der Zaubereigesellschaft sind und kein Schlammblut mehr die Blutlinien der wahren Zauberer verunreinigen kann."

„Sie sind wahnsinnig, Malfoy." murmelte der Minister.

„Und Sie sind machtgierig, McMalloy, und verraten die armselige Gesellschaft der Zauberer an die Todesser. Und das sogar noch wider ihr eigenes Gewissen. Ich dagegen habe eine Vision. Welche ist die größere Sünde, werter Herr Minister?"

Wieder murmelte McMalloy etwas, allerdings für Draco unverständlich. Sein Vater lachte nur.

„Mein lieber McMalloy, sie fluchen wie ein Gossenjunge. Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn Sie in diesem Haus etwas mehr Stil zeigen würden. Und außerdem…" Lucius Malfoys Stimme wurde eisig. „…nennen Sie mich in Zukunft Lord Malfoy. Denn ich bin der neue Dunkle Lord!"

Es gab einen stumpfen Schlag und Draco wusste, dass sein Vater den Minister mit einem Zauber auf die Knie gezwungen hatte. Ein Zauber den Lord Voldemort nicht hatte anwenden müssen, vor ihm war jeder aus Angst freiwillig zu Boden gesunken. Auf Dracos Lippen lag ein grausames Lächeln. Lucius Malfoy mochte sich für den neuen Dunklen Lord halten, aber in Wahrheit war er noch weit davon entfernt. Als Malfoy senior wieder zu sprechen begann, machte Dracos Herz einen entsetzten Sprung.

„Was das Schicksal dieses einen bestimmten Schlammbluts angeht, müssen Sie sich um Ihre Karriere momentan keine Sorgen machen, Minister. Ich bin derzeit nicht an Miss Grangers Kopf interessiert. Ich brauche Sie lebend… aus familiären Gründen. Ich würde über Ihren letzten Fehltritt hinwegsehen, McMalloy, wenn Sie demnächst ein Treffen arrangieren könnten. Sie können gehen."

Der Minister gab keine Antwort und Draco hörte nur das kurze „Plopp" mit dem McMalloy aus Malfoy Manor wegapparierte. Draco war auf der einen Seite erleichtert, auf der anderen Seite nun mehr als besorgt.

Sein Plan vorzutäuschen, dass Hermine ihn mit einem Silentio totalis belegt hatte, war ein klügerer Schachzug gewesen, als er anfangs geahnt hatte. Sein Vater wollte nicht ihren Tod, um ihm die Sprache wiederzugeben.

Ein Umstand, der nach Hermines Eingreifen in den Kampf der Werwölfe, nicht zu verachten war. Greyback würde mit Sicherheit Rache nehmen wollen. Andererseits war der Anführer der Todesser nun darauf aus, Hermine einzufangen. Und das mit der vollen Unterstützung des Ministers persönlich. Draco fuhr sich durch die Haare.

An eine schnelle Flucht aus Malfoy Manor, wie er es ursprünglich geplant hatte, war nun nicht mehr zu denken. Wollte er herausfinden, in welche Falle man Hermine locken wollte, um ihrer habhaft zu werden, hatte er hier die einzige Möglichkeit, die Pläne seines Vaters zu durchkreuzen, und Hermine rechtzeitig zu warnen.

Draco Malfoy blieb keine andere Wahl, als weiter den gläubigen und stummen Todesser zu spielen. Ein gefährliches Spiel mit ungewissem Ausgang. Seine Hoffnung Hermine so schnell wie möglich wiederzusehen schwanden. Aber wenn er dadurch den einzigen Menschen, den er je geliebt hatte und lieben würde, retten konnte, dann war dies der richtige Weg und er würde ihn ohne zu zögern gehen, selbst wenn es ihn das Leben kosten würde. Seine Existenz war für die Welt eher eine Belastung als ein Gewinn, aber was wäre die Welt ohne Hermine Granger?

Ein plötzlicher Schmerz zuckte durch seinen rechten Arm, als er brutal auf den Rücken gedreht wurde. Fauliger Atem kroch in Dracos Nase und eine grausame Stimme grunzte in sein Ohr.

„Draco, Draco. Wie unaufmerksam."

Der junge Zauberer ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und wand sich unter seinem Angreifer hindurch. Schweigend starrte er in die blutunterlaufenen Augen von Fenrir Greyback, der ihn zähnefletschend musterte.

„Was beschäftigt wohl einen trainierten Todesser- denn das bist Du ja, nich wahr? - so sehr, dass er sich ohne Verteidigung überwältigen lässt?"

Greybacks Blick war eiskalt berechnend.

„Oder sollte ich besser fragen: Wer?"

Draco wich dem Starren des Werwolfes nicht aus. Er zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Mit einer schnellen Drehung entwand er seinen Arm Greybacks schraubstockartigem Griff und nutzte den Schwung, um sich von seinen Knien wieder aufzurichten.

Mit schnellen Schritten durchmaß Draco Malfoy die dämmrige Eingangshalle und trat in den tageshellen Hof. Er wusste, dass die Augen von Werwölfen nach Vollmond mehrere Tage sehr helligkeitsempfindlich waren. Der junge Todesser hoffte, diesen Vorteil sich zunutze machen zu können.

Fenrir Greyback hatte anderes als eine simple Trainingsstunde im Kopf, das war Draco klar. Die Augen des Mannes hatten vor Rachlust geradezu geglänzt und Draco verspürte wenig Lust, sich dieser Rache für die vorletzte Nacht auszusetzen. Seine Glieder schmerzten noch zu sehr von dem Cruciatus-Fluch, als dass er auf neue Qualen aus war.

Zufrieden bemerkte Draco, wie Greyback blinzelte und die Augen verärgert zusammenkniff, als er ins Tageslicht trat.

„Vielleicht blendet mich die Sonne, Draco. Aber meine anderen Sinne sind ebenfalls noch geschärft. Ich kann Dich hören Draco. Dein Atem verrät Dich."

Der Werwolf hob die Nase in die Luft und blähte seine Nasenflügel.

„Und ich kann Dich riechen! Ich kann Dich riechen… und diese kleine Schlammblut-Schlampe. Ihr ekelerregender Geruch haftet an Dir! Und es ist kein Angstschweiß, den ich rieche. Es ist ihre Erregung, ihre Hingabe, ihre lächerliche Liebe die Dir anhaftet!"

Draco erstarrte mitten in seiner vorsichtigen Rückwärtsbewegungen, mit der er erhofft hatte, einen größeren Abstand zwischen sich und dieses menschgewordene Raubtier zu bringen. Greyback konnte Hermine riechen? Das war nicht gut. Das brachte ihn und seine Pläne in Gefahr. Dem hellblonden Zauberer blieb keine Zeit, um sich eine Lösung für diese erschreckende Erkenntnis auszudenken. Der Werwolf hatte seine Witterung in der Tat aufgenommen und war mit einer übermenschlichen Geschwindigkeit auf Draco zugerast und hatte ihm seine mächtige Pranke um seine Gurgel gedrückt. Der Schwung riss ihn um und er knallte mit dem Hinterkopf hart auf eine der Statuen, die im Hof vor Malfoy Manor standen. Einen kurzen Moment wurde es schwarz vor seinen Augen und kleine bunte Blitze flirrten vor seinen zuckenden Lidern. Draco biss die Zähne zusammen, um den Schmerzensaufschrei zu unterdrücken. Fast war er dankbar, dass sich Greybacks Finger unnachgiebig und brutal um seinen Kiefer spannten und ihn ebenfalls daran hinderten, auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben.

Draco Malfoys Blick klärte sich langsam wieder aber ließ einen pochenden Schmerz an seinem Hinterkopf zurück. Eine warme klebrige Substanz lief seine Schläfe hinunter und er wusste, dass es dunkelrotes, frisches Blut war, das sich seinen Weg durch seine Haare bahnte. Angewidert beobachtete er wie Greyback lüstern die Luft einsog und sich weiter über Draco beugte. Ein seltsames Glitzern trat in die kleinen, gemeinen Augen des Werwolfs unter denen dicke Tränensäcke hingen und der junge Todesser wusste, dass der Geruch von frischem Blut, den Werwolf selbst in seiner menschlichen Gestalt in einen gefährlichen Rausch versetzte. Greybacks Gesicht war nun so nah, dass Draco die unrasierten Bartstoppel, die weit geöffneten Poren und die gerissenen Adern unter der Haut des Werwolfs erkannte. Ein bestialischer Gestank kam ihm aus Greybacks weit geöffneten Mund entgegen und raubte Draco die letzte Luft, die er durch seine zugepresste Kehle bekam. Ein großer Tropfen gelblichen Geifers sammelte sich im Mundwinkel des Mannes, der mit seinem irren Blick und den gefletschten Zähnen mit einem Menschen keine Ähnlichkeit mehr hatte. Mit Ekel sah Draco wie der Speichel sich von Greybacks Lippe löste und unaufhaltsam auf ihn tropfte und eine stinkende Spur auf seiner Wange hinterließ.

Mit einem gierigen Grollen drückte der Werwolf Dracos Kinn nach oben und legte damit den blutverschmierten Hals frei. Der junge Mann verkrampfte sich, aber versuchte sich zusammenzureißen und seine Kräfte zu sammeln, als er spürte wie Greyback mit seiner Zunge genüsslich das Blut ableckte. Draco wusste von Greybacks Blutbesessenheit, die er auch außerhalb seiner wölfischen Gestalt leidenschaftlich ausübte. Draco Malfoy wartete auf den Moment als er spürte, dass Fenrir sein Gewicht verlagerte und seinen Kiefer hungrig weit öffnete, um besser zubeißen zu können und gleichzeitig seinen stählernen Griff um Dracos Kiefer etwas lockerte. Draco spannte seinen ganzen Körper und als er spürte, wie Greybacks Zähne seine Haut berührten, riss er sein Knie mit aller Gewalt nach oben, mitten hinein in die Weichteile des Werwolfs. Fenrir ließ Draco augenblicklich los und kippte mit einem wölfischen Wimmern zur Seite.

Draco schob den Körper des Mannes, der sich seine Mitte hielt, gänzlich zur Seite und sprang auf seine Füße. Doch noch in dem Augenblick, als er sich drehte und von Greyback Abstand gewinnen wollte, packte ihn eine starke Hand an seinem linken Knöchel und unterbrach Dracos schnellen Schritt mitten in der Luft. Der plötzliche Stopp seiner Bewegung riss Draco noch in derselben Sekunde wieder zu Boden. Spitze Steinchen bohrten sich in seine Wange und das Blut begann nun in sein eines Auge zu fließen, was seine Sicht ärgerlicherweise stark behinderte, je mehr er versuchte den roten Schleier auf seiner Pupille wegzublinzeln.

Ein Tritt in die Magengrube ließ Draco trieb ihm jede Luft aus seiner Lunge und schon zum zweiten Mal in diesem Kampf wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Nur mit Mühe konnte er seinen Mageninhalt die Speiseröhre zurückzwingen. Niemals würde er sich die Blöße geben, sich vor Greyback zu übergeben! Kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, als Fenrir ihn mit einer Hand am Kragen packte und ihn vom Boden hochzerrte und mit pendelnden Füßen vor sich hielt, als würde Draco nichts wiegen. Die übermenschlichen Kräfte des Werwolfs waren immer noch nicht abgeklungen. Die zweite Hand Greybacks hatte sich zur Faust geballt und traf Draco Malfoy mitten im Gesicht. Das laute Knirschen unterrichtete den jungen Mann davon, dass sein Nasenbein gebrochen war. Ein triumphales Grinsen lag auf Greybacks Gesicht, als er sich nach vorne beugte und in Dracos Ohr flüsterte.

„Mich kannst Du nicht täuschen, Verräter! Vielleicht kannst Du Deinen Vater täuschen. Aber mich nicht! Ich werde Dich beobachten, Draco. Und irgendwann wirst Du einen Fehler machen. Und dann wird Dein Vater mir den Befehl erteilen Dich zu töten. Ich werde es mit dem größten Vergnügen machen!"

„Fenrir!" rief Lucius Malfoys aus einiger Entfernung. Seine Stimme hatte einen amüsierten Unterton. „Aber, aber… Du solltest es nicht übertreiben mit dem Training. Wir haben heute abend ein Todessertreffen. Ich hatte vor, die Rückkehr meines Sohnes in einem halbwegs präsentablen Zustand zu feiern."

Lucius Malfoy zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte gelangweilt ein paar Worte. Draco spürte wie sich seine Nase richtete und die Schwellungen im Gesicht abklangen. Sein Vater betrachtete ihn kritisch.

„Das sollte reichen. Lass ihn los, Fenrir. Und Du Draco solltest dafür Sorgen, dass man heute abend nicht mehr erkennt, was für einen schlechten Kampf Du soeben geboten hast."

Fast hätte Draco genickt, doch gerade noch konnte er sich von dieser verräterischen Geste abhalten. Mit einem siegesgewissen Lächeln setzte Greyback Draco ab und raunte einen letzten Satz in sein Ohr.

„Und bis zu diesem Tag werde ich Dir das Leben zur Hölle machen!"

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_

_Im nächsten Kapitel werden wir ein Wiedersehen erleben, auf das wir uns alle freuen ;) _

_P.S. Ist Greyback nicht widerlich? Ich hab ihn mir mit so viel Fantasie beim Schreiben vorgestellt, dass mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken dabei gelaufen ist!_


	37. Kapitel 36

_Da bin ich wieder! Ich hoffe, das war etwas schneller als sonst. Immerhin war das Kapitelchen schon zum Großteil fertig geschrieben. Für alle, die darauf gewartet haben, dass Draco und Hermine endlich wieder aufeinandertreffen: Viel Vergnügen! Ich habe ja selbst geschmachtet beim schreiben. Achja und nur ein Hinweis für "Krieg und Wahrheit". Als nächstes wird da ein Update online gehen (in den nächsten 2-3 Tagen, hoffe ich), dass gewisse Dinge ausführlicher beschreibt (aus Dracos Sicht), als in diesem Kapitel ;) Das Rating wird "M" sein, und das aus gutem Grund. Ich möchte hier ungern das Rating_ _anheben._

_Ich habe den Vorschlag bekommen, am Ende alle Geschichten von "Krieg und Wahrheit" und "Krieg und Betrug" zusammenzufassen und eine Gesamtgeschichte daraus zu posten. Generell keine schlechte Idee. Allerdings sind einige Oneshots bei "Krieg und Wahrheit" dabei, die einfach nicht in den Erzählfluss von "Krieg und Betrug" passen. Aber ich werde jedenfalls eine Buchform von "Krieg und Betrug" editieren, die ich auch noch gründlich überarbeiten werde. Wer mir also seine Email schickt, dem kann ich das Endergebnis als pdf, inklusive Cover zuschicken, sobald "Krieg und Betrug" beendet und editiert ist. Eventuell dann mit einigen zusätzlichen Szenen._

_Aber was halte ich Euch so lange von dem Kapitel ab? Viel Spaß!_

_P.S. Lasst mich wissen, wie es Euch gefallen hat! _

* * *

**Kapitel 36**

Hermine stand frierend im Innenhof der Schule. Sie meinte das Heulen eines Wolfes gehört zu haben und die irrationale Hoffnung, es könnte ein fast weißer Wolf sein, hatte sie hinausgetrieben.

Die Nacht war klar und windig. Sie zog ihren Pullover enger um sich, als eine Windböe ihre Haare ergriff und sie frösteln ließ. Der Herbst hatte die Natur schon fest in der Hand und vor ihren Füßen wirbelten verwelkte braune Blätter in einem seltsamen Tanz vorbei.

Sie trat näher an die Brüstung heran und blickte über die Balustrade den Hang hinab Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes. Sie schloss die Augen und dachte an das letzte Mal, als sie Draco Malfoy gesehen hatte. Sein Blick war unergründlich gewesen, als er sich abwandte und davonrannte.

Eine Ewigkeit schien seitdem vergangen zu sein. Vor zwei Wochen hatte sie die Eule geschickt, mit der irrationalen Bitte, dass Draco sich bei ihr melden möge. Sie wusste schon in dem Moment, als die kleine schwarze Eule Hogwarts verließ, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war. Ihr Brief hatte Draco vielleicht in noch größere Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Und was war, wenn Lucius Malfoy den Fluch noch gar nicht von seinem Sohn genommen hatte? Dann konnte Draco sich ihr sowieso nicht mitteilen.

Umso mehr Tage verstrichen, desto deutlicher wurde Hermine, dass ihr Herz ihr nicht nur einen Streich gespielt hatte. Langsam begann auch ihr Verstand zu akzeptieren, dass sie sich tatsächlich in Draco Malfoy verliebt hatte.

Sie liebte Ron, das stand außer Zweifel. Aber sie liebte auch Harry, und sie hatte bemerkt, wie ähnlich sich diese Liebe zu den beiden Männern, die sie ihr Leben lang kannte, war. Es hatte nichts mit der verzehrenden Sehnsucht zu tun, nichts mit dem innerlichen Zittern, das sie verspürte, sobald sie an Draco dachte. Es waren nur so wenige Momente gewesen, in denen sie sich berührt hatten, sie hatten kein Wort miteinander wechseln können und trotzdem hatte sie in seinen Augen alles gelesen, was sie wissen musste.

Sie seufzte leise, als ihr ins Bewusstsein kam, dass sie immer noch nicht mit Ron geredet hatte. Es war ihre Angst davor, Ron zu verletzen, ihm zu sagen, dass er ihr nicht das geben konnte, wovon sie erst seit wenigen Wochen wusste, dass es überhaupt existierte. Und trotzdem wusste sie, dass sie mit ihrem Zögern Ron noch viel mehr schadete. Sie entzog sich seinen Berührungen, gab vor, sich in Arbeit zu verkriechen, mied ihn, wo sie nur konnte und tat als wäre sie längst eingeschlafen, bevor Ron zu Bett ging. Sie merkte an seiner blassen Hautfarbe, an den traurigen Blicken, die er ihr zuwarf, wie sehr er litt. Hermine ballte die Faust. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Selbst wenn sie Draco niemals wieder sehen würde, konnte sie so nicht neben Ron herleben. Sie würde zu ihm gehen, sie würde ihm die Wahrheit sagen, jetzt gleich.

Gerade als sie sich zum Schloss umwenden wollte, hörte Hermine hinter sich Pfoten auf dem Stein. Ihr Puls stieg.

War das ein Wolf? War er tatsächlich zu ihr zurückgekehrt? War es nur Einbildung? Oder war sie in eine Falle gestolpert, so wie schon einmal? War sie ein zu großes Risiko eingegangen?

Mit pochendem Herzen blieb sie stehen, sie wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen. Sie hörte ein leises Wimmern hinter sich und das seltsame Geräusch als würde schwerer Stoff plötzlich auf den Boden fallen.

Einige Sekunden geschah gar nichts, dann hörte sie einen zögerlichen Schritt und eine fast schüchterne Stimme sprach: „Hermine."

Hermine wirbelte herum. Sie wusste, wem diese Stimme gehörte, auch wenn sie sie nur einmal wahrgenommen hatte, als sie in seine Albträume eingedrungen war.

Vor ihr stand Draco Malfoy. Sein weißblondes kinnlanges Haar wehte im Wind und einige Strähnen verdeckten fast sein verlegenes Lächeln. Sie sah seine Unsicherheit, sah wie verletzlich er sich fühlte. Ein schwerer schwarzer Umhang war um seine breiten Schultern gelegt und reichte bis auf den Boden. Eine einfache silberne Kette hielt den Umhang am Kragen zusammen.

Aber das alles waren nur nebensächliche Beobachtungen, die Hermine machte. Ihr Blick suchte seine Augen und forschte darin nach der Bestätigung die sie benötigte, nach der sie sich in den vergangenen Wochen so gesehnt hatte.

Und sie fand, was sie suchte. In seinen silber-blauen Pupillen spiegelte sich die gleiche Wärme und Sehnsucht wieder, die sie jeden Tag in den ihren entdeckt hatte, sobald sie in den Spiegel sah.

„Hermine, ich…" fing Draco etwas hilflos an, aber Hermine war schneller. Sie rannte auf Draco zu und warf sich in seine Arme.

„Du bist wieder zurück."

Sie spürte sein überraschtes Zusammenzucken als ihr Körper sich gegen seinen lehnte, aber dann schlang er seine Arme um ihre schmale Gestalt und zog sie näher an sich heran. Minuten blieben sie in der stillen Umarmung einfach stehen, genossen das Wunder sich berühren zu können, dann blickte Hermine auf und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. Sie sah in dem Funkeln seiner Augen, wie glücklich ihn diese Berührung seiner Haut mit ihren Fingerspitzen machte. Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung ließ Hermine ihren Kopf gegen seine muskulöse Brust sinken. Sie lächelte.

„Sag etwas."

Sie hörte ein leises Lachen in seiner ungewohnten Stimme, als er antwortete: „Was soll ich denn sagen?"

„Das ist mir egal. Hauptsache irgendetwas. Ich will mich an den Klang deiner Stimme gewöhnen. Ich habe sie noch nicht oft gehört."

Draco legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht zu seinem. „Willst Du denn wirklich hören, was ich dir zu sagen habe? Willst Du das hier wirklich? Ein Wort von Dir, Hermine, und ich werde wieder gehen."

Hermines Herzschlag schien sich zu verdoppeln und sie hörte das Rauschen ihres Blutes in ihrem Kopf als sie nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht in seine im Mondlicht silbrig glänzenden Augen blickte. Sie lächelte einfach nur stumm. Ihr Blick wanderte von seinen Augen über die markante Linie seiner hohen Wangenknochen und blieb an seinem leicht geschwungenen Mund hängen. Das Verlangen ihn zu küssen wurde überwältigend und jeder Gedanke an Ron, der ihr Gewissen in den letzten Tagen gequält hatte, verschwand urplötzlich.

Ihr Herz schien ihre Rippen zu zertrümmern, als sie sich seinen Lippen näherte. Sie spürte, wie Dracos Hand an ihrem Rücken sich verkrampfte, als er fühlte, wie ihr warmer Atem über seine Wangen strich. Hermine versank in seinen nun scheinbar titangrau funkelnden Augen, bevor ihre Augenlider zuflatterten. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich leicht und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Zungespitze über ihre Unterlippe fuhr, um sie zu befeuchten. Sie hörte, wie Dracos Atem stoßweise ging und ein seltsames Vibrieren in der Luft sagte ihr, dass nur noch wenige Millimeter ihre Münder trennten.

Und dann spürte sie seine Lippen wie einen Hauch erst über ihre Wange streichen, dann über ihren Mundwinkel und letztendlich auf ihren Lippen. Einen winzigen Moment verharrten sie in dieser Position, bis Hermine sich ohne nachzudenken noch enger an ihn drängte und in einem sehnsüchtigen Kuss versank, der ihnen beiden die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Mit bebendem Herzen lehnte sie ihre Stirn an seine und verharrte bewegungslos. Nur ihre Finger strichen sanft über seinen Nacken. Mit einem Lächeln bemerkte sie, dass sich die feinen Haare auf seiner Haut mit einem wohligen Schauer aufgestellt hatten. Sie seufzte und vergrub ihre Nase am Kragen seines Umhangs um seinen Duft in sich aufzusaugen.

„Ich dachte Du wolltest mit mir reden?" lächelte Draco und küsste Hermine auf ihre Nasenspitze, als sie sich leicht von ihm löste.

„Oh. Ohja." hauchte Hermine und zog Dracos Gesicht wieder zu sich hinunter. „Später."

Passierte das hier gerade wirklich? Küsste sie gerade hingebungsvoll Draco Malfoy?

Draco Malfoy, der Feind seit Kindertagen und Draco Malfoy, der sie so zärtlich berührte. Es war für Hermine, als dachte sie über zwei verschiedene Menschen nach. Und vielleicht hatte sie damit gar nicht so Unrecht. Mit einem stillen Seufzer brachte Hermine ihren grübelnden Verstand zum Schweigen. Dies war der unpassendste Moment, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Zum Nachdenken hatte sie später Zeit. Ihr drohte keine Gefahr. Dessen war sie sich sicher.

Ein Frösteln überkam Hermine in der frischen Herbstnacht und sie schmiegte sich wieder näher an Draco, der seinen warmen Umhang besorgt um sie legte.

„Dir ist kalt."

Hermine nickte glücklich über den Umstand, der ihr diese Geborgenheit in Dracos Armen bescherte. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, griff sie nach seiner Hand.

„Komm."

Draco sah sie skeptisch an.

„Komm schon." ermutigte Hermine ihn und zog ihn in Richtung des Schlosses. Weder Draco noch Hermine bemerkten die große Gestalt am Fenster über ihnen, die sie beobachtete und sich schlagartig vom Fensterrahmen abstieß und im Schatten verschwand.

Einige Zeit später saß Hermine in eine Decke gehüllt auf einem Fenstersims hoch oben im Astronomieturm und betrachtete mit einem aufgestützten Arm nachdenklich Draco, der ihr gegenübersaß und mit einer ihrer Locken spielte.

„Warum siehst Du mich so nachdenklich an?" fragte Draco und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich will nicht einschlafen." Hermine seufzte. Sie hatte Angst, dass alles nur ein Traum war. Wenn sie einschlief, so war sie sich sicher, würde sie aufwachen und alles wäre nie passiert.

„Irgendwann wirst Du schlafen müssen." lachte Draco leise und verschloss ihren Mund mit einem sanften Kuss. Er zog sie zu sich heran, sodass sie sich mit ihrem Rücken gegen seine muskulöse Brust kuscheln konnte. Ihre Wange lehnte sie an die nackte Haut seines Schlüsselbeins. Dracos Kinn ruhte auf ihrem Kopf. Sie spürte, wie er immer wieder sanft in ihre Haare blies, damit eine widerspenstige Locke sich von den anderen löste und sich auf neue Weise über ihre Schulter schängelte.

Hermine lächelte. Dracos Stimme allein brachte ihr Inneres zum Vibrieren, aber seine Stimme mit so einer Entspanntheit und Zärtlichkeit angefüllt zu hören, machte sie ungeahnt glücklich. Die Tatsache, dass sie der Auslöser für diese Veränderung im sonst so zynischen und hartherzigen Draco Malfoy war, erfüllte sie mit überschwänglicher Freude.

„Draco…" Eine plötzliche Angespanntheit überfiel Hermine.

„Hmmm." antwortete der Blonde, während er kleine Küsse in Hermines Nacken verteilte.

„Was wird jetzt geschehen? Ich meine… Du und ich… Wie soll das jetzt weitergehen?"

Sie spürte, wie Draco tief einatmete und aufhörte, sie mit Zärtlichkeiten zu übersäen. Nervös wartete Hermine auf eine Antwort. Sie hatte diese Frage nicht stellen wollen, empfand sie es doch selbst als viel zu früh für solche Überlegungen, aber es brannte ihr auf der Seele. Die Angst umklammerte ihr Herz, dass diese Nacht sich nie mehr wiederholen würde. Sie wusste, dass Draco ihr genauso wenig eine Antwort darauf geben konnte, wie sie selbst. Doch statt auf ihre Frage einzugehen, legte Draco nur einen Finger auf ihren Mund und strich sanft zuerst über ihre Unterlippe und dann über ihre Oberlippe.

„Sscht. Nicht jetzt, Hermine. Bitte…" Und er klang so hilflos und unsicher dabei, dass Hermine kurz die Augen schloss, um ihre Ängste zu überwinden und stattdessen aufmunternd seine Hand drückte.

„Du hast Recht. Was interessiert uns das Morgen, wenn wir doch das Hier und Jetzt haben."

Selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren klang es nicht halb so überzeugend, wie sie gehofft hatte. Kurz entschlossen griff sie an ihren Hals und tastete nach der silbernen Kette, die sie seit Jahren trug. Vorsichtig öffnete sie den Verschluss mit einer Hand und fing mit der anderen den länglichen Anhänger auf. Sie griff nach Dracos Arm, der ihre Taille umschlang, und drehte seine Handfläche nach oben. Langsam ließ sie den Anhänger und die Silberkette in seine Hand rieseln und schloss mit ihren Fingern die seinen darum.

„Du sollst etwas von mir haben… Egal wo Du bist."

Dracos Blick war rätselhaft, als sich Hermine zu ihm umdrehte. Dann öffnete er die Hand und starrte auf die Kette. Vorsichtig hielt er sie am Verschluss hoch und betrachtete den kleinen, dicklichen, stäbchenförmigen Anhänger eingehend. Seine Augenbraue zog sich fragend nach oben. Hermine musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Sie hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass Draco so etwas vermutlich noch nicht in der Hand gehabt hatte, vor allem nicht in so kleiner Ausführung.

„Ich habe sie von meinen Eltern bekommen. Sie hat zwar eigentlich nur einen symbolischen Charakter für mich, aber sie funktioniert."

„Sie funktioniert?" Mit reiner Neugier starrte Draco Malfoy nun auf den Anhänger und schüttelte die Kette leicht.

„Nicht so." Hermine lachte leise. „Schau so."

Sie griff nach dem kleinen Gegenstand und drehte kurz an der unteren Hälfte. Ein winziger Lichtstrahl erhellte den dämmrigen Raum.

„Was ist das?" fragte Draco verblüfft.

„Muggeltechnik. Eine winzige Taschenlampe. Du kannst sie an und ausschalten, indem Du hier unten drehst." Sie führte es ihm vor. „Sie ist solarbetrieben. Das heißt, sie bekommt durch die Sonne am Tag ihre Energie. Siehst Du hier…" Hermine zeigte auf die winzige bläulich schimmernde Solarzelle am oberen Ende der Taschenlampe. „Damit läd sie sich auf im Hellen."

„Muggel." Fasziniert und irrtiert zugleich schüttelte Draco mit dem Kopf. „Und wofür haben Deine Eltern Dir eine Taschenlampe geschenkt? Du hast doch einen Zauberstab."

Hermine grinste schief. „Sie haben gesagt, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab mal im Dunkeln verlegt habe, wäre eine Taschenlampe sicherlich ganz nützlich. Auch wenn diese hier kaum Licht gibt."

Draco lachte auf. „Deine Eltern kennen Dich scheinbar nicht sehr gut, oder?"

Hermine kräuselte die Nase. „Wie kommst Du darauf?"

„Hermine Granger und ihren Zauberstab verlegen… Das passt einfach nicht zusammen. Du bist dafür doch viel zu überpenibel."

„Oh!" empörte sich Hermine und knuffte Draco in die Seite, der abwehrend die Hände hob, die Taschenlampe in seiner rechten Hand fest und sicher umschlossen. Dabei merkte er nicht wie die Decke herunterglitt und er selbst durch die plötzliche Bewegung vom Fenstersims rutschte. Hermine, die immer noch vor ihm saß, wurde von dem Schwung mitgerissen und mit einem lauten Poltern landeten sie beide auf dem -Merlin sei Dank- mit dicken Teppichen belegten Boden.

„Aua!" beschwerte sich Hermine lachend, die sich plötzlich auf Draco liegend wiederfand. Als sie die Augen aufschlug, sah sie direkt in seine silbernen Augen. Ihr Blick wanderte von seinen erstaunlich dunklen geschwungenen Wimpern zu seinen Lippen.

„Ich bin nicht überpenibel." flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme. „Ich nehme es nur genau."

„Sage, ich doch. Du bist eine unverbesserliche Streberin." kam es von Draco mit ebenso rauer Stimme zurück.

„Frettchen." erwiderte Hermine atemlos und platzierte kleine Küsse auf die helle Haut seines Halses kurz unterhalb seines Ohrläppchens. Draco keuchte leise auf.

„Hermine?" Es war mehr ein wohliges Seufzen, als eine Frage, und es hielt die junge Hexe nicht davon ab mit ihren Händen über die feste Kontur seiner Schultern zu streichen.

„Ja?" hauchte sie, als sie spürte, wie sich auch Dracos Arme um ihre Hüften schlangen, um sie enger an sich zu ziehen.

„Danke." murmelte der hellblonde Zauberer und Hermine war sich sicher, dass er damit nicht nur die kleine silberne Taschenlampe meinte, die sich Draco inzwischen um sein Handgelenk geschlungen hatte.

* * *

_Forsetzung folgt _

_Seufz... Dabei wird es für die beiden leider nicht so harmonisch weitergehen. Wäre auch zu einfach oder?_

_Immerhin haben wir ja noch so viele ungeklärte Fragen:_

_Was heckt Lucius aus?_

_Wird Greyback seine Rache an Draco bekommen?_

_ Wer ist Amandas Bruder?_

_Finden Amanda und Harry zusammen?_

_Wie wird sich die Prophezeiung erfüllen?_

_Und was geschieht mit dem verräterischen Minister?_

_Und was ist mit Ron? _

_Nächtes Kapitel: Harry konfrontiert Draco... oder Draco Harry? Harrys PoV  
_


	38. Kapitel 37

_Hier ist es: Kapitel 37! Und es ist ganz allein gewidmet meiner lieben Freundin Annukka, die vorgestern Geburtstag hatte. Tämä on sinulle! Hyvää syntymäpäivää!!! (Das war Finnisch )_

_Vielleicht wundert ihr Euch, warum es Kapitel 37 gibt und nicht wie angekündigt Kapitel 36 b in Krieg und Wahrheit. Nun... ich habe heute gelesen, dass ja HP7 am 21.7.07 herauskommt. Vorher wollte ich gerne meine Geschichte fertig haben, bevpr J.K. Rowliing beweist, dass es alles ganz anders war, als ich es mir zusammengesponnen hatte ;)_

_Krieg und Wahrheit wird in Kürze gefüttert, wenn es meine Zeit zulässt, da ich im Moment in meiner Masterthesis stecke. Krieg und Betrug hat Priorität!_

* * *

**Kapitel 37**

Als Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor in den frühen Morgenstunden betrat, war er überrascht, dass das Feuer im Kamin noch immer brannte. Normalerweise löschte einer der Hauselfen das Kaminfeuer, sobald alle Bewohner des Gryffindorturms zu Bett gegangen waren. Seufzend strich er sich durch seine vom Schlaf völlig zerzausten Haare.

Das alles konnte nur bedeuten, dass noch jemand wach war. Und Harry hatte eine leise Ahnung, wer es sein könnte. Er trat näher an den Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin heran und sah eine große Hand herunterhängen, die ein Whiskeyglas umklammert hielt. Neben dem Sessel lagen zwei umgekippte Glasflaschen, die auch erklärten, warum Harry von einem lauten Klirren geweckt worden war. Ron schien Harry nicht zu registrieren.

Leise räusperte sich Harry Potter, damit Ron sich ein wenig sammeln konnte, aber Ron reagierte nicht einmal. Langsam und mit einer Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn umrundete Harry den Ohrensessel und griff nach Rons Schulter.

Mit Erleichterung sah er, wie Ron müde nickte.

„Hallo, Harry." lallte Ron mit schwerer Zunge.

„Ron." nickte der Schwarzhaarige und versuchte so zu tun, als sei alles völlig normal. Er schob sich einen weiteren Sessel in die Nähe und ließ sich ebenfalls hineinfallen. Aus der Tasche seines gestreiften Pyjamas holte er ein kleines Tuch und versuchte seine völlig verdreckte Brille zu reinigen, die er vorhin im Dunkeln tastend gesucht und dann einfach aufgesetzt hatte, ohne sich um die Fingerabdrücke und den Dreck zu kümmern, die ihm die Sicht einschränkten. Als er sie wieder aufsetzte und in das Kaminfeuer blickte, keuchte er überrascht auf.

„Ron! Das ist die Karte der Herumtreiber! Sie verbrennt!"

Ron nickte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Tud sie nich… Ich vasuchs schon seid Schdunden… aba das Ding will einfach nich brennen, das Mistding! Seid Schdunden!"

Harry sprang aus dem Sessel und zog mit dem Schürhaken die Karte, die er als Erbe seines Vaters betrachtete, aus dem Feuer. Ärgerlich schüttelte er ein paar Glutbrocken ab, aber Ron hatte Recht. Sie brannte nicht.

„Warum, bei Merlin, versuchst Du unsere Karte abzufackeln?"

Ron griff nach der Feuerwhiskeyflasche und wollte sich etwas einschenken, aber die Flasche war bereits leer.

„Hassu noch was su trinken, Harry?" Ron blickte die leere Flasche bekümmert an.

„Selbst wenn ich das hätte, würdest Du von mir nichts mehr kriegen, Du hattest eindeutig genug!"

„Das sagt Dobby auch scho die gannse Seit! Blöder Hauself!"

Harry schwor sich, sich beim Frühstück bei Dobby zu bedanken.

„Was ist eigentlich los, Ron?" versuchte Harrys es auf die einfühlsame Art.

Ron schwieg eine Weile, aber Harry sah, wie Ron sich an der Stirn kratzte, wie er es immer tat, wenn ihm etwas unangenehm war.

„Ich hab sie gesehen, Harry."

„Wen gesehen?"

„Hermine… und das Frettchen…"

„Malfoy? Du hast Malfoy gesehen? Wann?" Harry versuchte gar nicht darauf zu reagieren, dass Ron von Malfoy und! Hermine sprach.

„Heute… im Hof…" Rons Stimme war voller Verbitterung und Harry wagte es nicht ihn zu unterbechen. „Er hat sie geküsst. Meine Hermine!"

‚Oh, Hermine.' dachte Harry im Stillen. ‚In was bist Du da bloß hineingeraten."

„Un weissu was, Harry?"

Harry schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Sie hat ihn auch geküsst."

Harry seufzte. Ihn wunderte nicht mehr, warum Ron sich nach Leibeskräften betrank. Er wusste, dass sein Freund versuchte, den Schmerz zu betäuben. Doch Harry wusste ebenso aus eigener Erfahrung, dass es nichts half. Es wurde nur noch schlimmer.

„Ron, hör zu…"

Doch Ron unterbrach ihn mit wildem Kopfschütteln.

„Ich habs auch erst nicht geglaubt, Harry. Aber es ist keine Einbildung! Schau auf die Karte! Schau auf die verdammte Karte!"

Rons Zorn hatte den Alkohol aus seinem Gehirn scheinbar vertrieben. Ein wenig unschlüssig faltete Harry die Karte auseinander. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sehen wollte, was Ron scheinbar die ganze Nacht angestiert hatte. Die leicht vom Feuer angeschwärzte Karte breitete sich auf seinem Schoß aus. Suchend glitten seine Augen über die Räume. Er konnte nichts entdecken.

„Ganz oben rechts. Der Astronomieturm." Rons Stimme klang so verbittert, dass es Harry einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzte. Und dann sah er es.

Zwei kleine Punkte, so nah beieinander, dass es auch ein Punkt hätte sein können, befanden sich in einem kleinen Raum hoch oben im Astronomieturm. Zwei Schriftzüge tänzelten um die schwarzen Kleckse: Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy. Eine Weile starrte Harry darauf, aber die Position der Punkte veränderte sich nicht. Es wirkte fast, als würden sie miteinander verschmelzen. Bei diesem Gedanken klappte Harry die Karte übereilt zu.

„Ich konnts auch nicht glauben." sagte Ron fast schon emotionslos.

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sollte er nun Ron beichten, dass er von dieser unglückseligen Liebe schon gewusst hatte? Harry war sich sicher, dass es Liebe war. Zumindest von Hermines Seite aus.

Er hatte diesen Blick in ihren Augen erkannt und ihre Verzweiflung darin gesehen. Malfoys Gefühle standen dagegen auf einem völlig anderen Blatt. Dass Malfoy Hermine tatsächlich lieben sollte, erschien Harry völlig absurd. Doch was sonst sollte den Todesser dazu bringen, sein Leben zu riskieren und hier in Hogwarts aufzutauchen. Und da war immer noch Dumbledores seltsamer Glaube an Draco. Harry vermisste seinen alten Mentor noch immer schmerzlich. An manchen Tagen trug Harry Potter die Verantwortung mit Leichtigkeit.

Aber an Tagen wie diesen lastete sie schwer auf seinen Schultern.

Wie oft hatte wohl Dumbledore abgewogen, welcher der beiden möglichen Wege das kleinere Übel war. Wie oft hatte er geschwiegen, gesprochen oder gelogen, um anderen zu helfen? Hatte sich der große Dumbledore dabei genauso schlecht gefühlt, wie Harry es jetzt tat, als er beschloss Ron nicht zu sagen, was er die ganze Zeit schon gewusst hatte?

Es fühlte sich an, als würde er Ron hintergehen. Doch andererseits… Würde Ron es verkraften, wenn er sich nicht nur von seiner Verlobten verlassen, sondern auch gleichzeitig von seinem besten Freund verraten fühlte? Harry schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und fuhr sich durchs Haar.

„Was wirst Du nun tun, Ron?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Was ich tun werde?" Ron lachte bitter auf. „Gar nichts werde ich tun, Harry. Warten werde ich. Einfach warten. Das ist meine einzige Chance…"

„Vielleicht solltest Du versuchen, Dich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass Hermine…"

Ron unterbrach Harry und schaute ihn zum ersten Mal mit blutunterlaufenen Augen an.

„Hör auf damit, Harry. Du hast kein Recht, so etwas zu sagen. Gerade Du nicht…"

Harry rückte irritiert seine Brille zurecht. „Was meinst Du damit?"

„Du wartest doch auch noch, Harry. Nach all den Jahren wartest Du doch immer noch auf sie. Dabei kann sie nicht wiederkommen. Ginny kann niemals zurückkommen. Und trotzdem wartest Du auf sie…"

Harrys Kiefermuskeln spannten sich, wie immer wenn Ginnys Name fiel. Nach all den Jahren… Ron hatte Recht. Harry drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Vielleicht solltest Du schlafen gehen."

Der große rothaarige Mann erhob sich schwerfällig. Nichts war von seiner stolzen Körperhaltung geblieben. Er schwankte leicht vom Alkohol und seine Rücken war krumm und die Schultern hingen schlaff hinunter. Mit gesenktem Kopf schlurfte Harrys ältester Freund in Richtung Tür zu den Schlafräumen. Auf halbem Weg blieb er stehen.

„Und was wirst Du tun, Harry?"

Harry seufzte. Eigentlich wollte er es für sich behalten, aber sein Gewissen ließ es nicht zu, Ron noch mehr zu belügen.

„Ich werde mit ihm reden." sagte er schlicht. Ron schnaubte zynisch.

„Ja, Harry, geh und rede mit Malfoy. Reden kannst Du gut, das hast Du von dem alten Mann gelernt. Der hat auch immer geredet. Und was hat es ihm gebracht? Ermordet wurde er."

Harry erwiderte nichts. Er wusste, dass der verletzte Stolz aus Ron sprach.

„Früher, Harry. Früher hast Du gehandelt. Egal obs richtig war oder nicht. Da hast Du einfach getan, was Du tun wolltest. Aber wir sind älter geworden, Harry. Jeder von uns hat seinen Platz gefunden. Ich habs heute nacht begriffen. Weißt Du, wo mein Platz ist, Harry? Ronald Weasley, der ewige Zweite. Das ist mein Platz."

„Ron…" begann Harry sanft, aber Ron hob nur abwehrend die Hand und stolperte aus dem Raum.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl verließ Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor, nachdem er sich seinen Umhang übergeschmissen hatte.

Wenn er Draco Malfoy noch erwischen wollte, dann hatte er keine Zeit für unnötige Eitelkeit. Die Karte der Herumtreiber zur Sicherheit in seiner Hand, erklomm er eilig die Stufen zum Astronomieturm. Die Erinnerung an das letzte Zusammentreffen mit Draco Malfoy auf eben diesem Turm verdüsterte seine Stimmung. Albus Dumbledore war damals gestorben. Aber dieser hatte daran geglaubt, dass in Draco Malfoy mehr steckte als der ruchlose Todesser. Und wenn es nicht nur für Hermine war, dann war es auch für Professor Dumbledore. Er würde Malfoy diese Chance geben.

Zögerlich faltete er noch einmal die Karte auseinander, auf der er sich vergewisserte, dass er vor der richtigen Tür stand. Einen kurzen Moment überlegte er zu klopfen, aber dann beschloss er einfach leise einzutreten, damit Malfoy nicht fliehen würde.

Vorsichtig drückte Harry die alte Klinke, die einen Gargoyle aus Bronze darstellte, hinunter und die Tür glitt zu seiner Erleichterung ohne Quietschen auf. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Harry sich im Dämmerlicht orientieren konnte, aber was er dann entdeckte, ließ ihn den Atem stocken.

Auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin lagen Hermine und Malfoy, nur von einer Decke vor Harrys Blicken geschützt. Hermine hatte ihren Kopf auf Dracos nackte Brust gelegt und ihre Locken verteilten sich wie ein Wasserfall über dessen Oberkörper. Ein friedliches Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, während sie schlief.

Malfoys Arm war um Hermines Schultern geschlungen und zog sie eng an seine Brust. Sein Gesicht lag dem Feuer zugewandt. Es war so ein friedliches Bild, die dieses ungleiche Paar, der Todesser und die Aurorin, abgaben, dass Harry sich noch einmal überlegte, ob es tatsächlich nötig war, nun auch Hermine aus ihrem Glück zu reißen. Doch dann merkte er, wie Malfoys Daumen immer wieder zärtlich über Hermines bloßes Schulterblatt glitt. Malfoy war also wach. Harry räusperte sich leise.

Draco fuhr mit dem Kopf sofort herum und hatte mit seiner freien Hand in Sekundenschnelle seinen Zauberstab umfasst, den er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf Harry richtete. Doch Harry hob nur seine leeren Hände, um zu zeigen, dass er Malfoy nicht angreifen wollte. Mit dem Kopf nickte er zur Tür und zur Balustrade des Astronomieturms, dann blickte er den Todesser abwartend an. Er beobachtete erstaunt, wie Draco unendlich sanft Hermine leicht anhob und neben ihn bettete, um sie nicht zu wecken. Malfoy erhob sich wie eine Raubkatze.

In diesem Moment fiel Harry auf, dass Malfoy ohne Kleidung splitterfasernackt vor ihm stand, und mit verschränkten Armen und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen Harry zynisch anblickte, der inzwischen irritiert auf Dracos bloße Männlichkeit starrte. Die Röte schoss Harry ins Gesicht und er sah das spöttische Glitzern in Malfoys Augen, als er sich hektisch abwandte und den Raum verließ um draußen auf Malfoy zu warten.

Es dauerte keine Minute und Malfoy erschien, zu Harrys Erleichterung voll bekleidet, auf dem umlaufenden Balkon des Astronomieturms. Er stellte sich neben Harry und blickte genau wie dieser schweigend in den grauen Morgendunst.

„Potter." grüßte er nach eine Weile.

„Malfoy." erwiderte Harry mit einem kurzen Nicken.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und überlegte, was er von Malfoy eigentlich genau wissen wollte. Es bestand Klärungsbedarf, ohne Zweifel. Doch wie er die Situation auch besah, er würde immer einem seiner besten Freunde Schmerz zufügen. Schickte er Malfoy zum Teufel, würde er Hermines Herz brechen. Akzeptierte er jedoch diese seltsame Liaison, ließ er Ron ins offene Messer laufen. Der junge Auror nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über seine Augen. Vielleicht war es sinnvoll mit Fragen zu beginnen, die nichts mit Hermine zu tun hatten.

„Ich sehe, Du hast Deine Sprache wiedergefunden."

Malfoy wandte sich Harry zu und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen lässig an das steinerne Geländer.

„Ein Zustand über den Du Dir Sorgen machst, Potter?" Draco zog die Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Keine Sorge, ich werde so einfach antworten, dass selbst Du mir noch folgen kannst."

Harry spürte den Zorn in sich aufwallen. Aber er wusste nur zu genau, dass Draco ihn provozierte. Scheinbar wollte er testen, wie weit Harrys Bereitschaft ging, ihm tatsächlich auf friedvoller Weise zu begegnen. In ihren Kindertagen waren sie stets mit offener Wut aufeinander losgegangen. Harry zwang sich, nicht in diese Verhaltensmuster automatisch zurückzufallen. Er bemerkte Dracos belustigten Blick.

„Du hast Dich verändert, Potter."

„Du Dich kein Stück." platzte es aus Harry heraus.

Zu Harrys großem Erstaunen sah er Malfoy erst unverschämt grinsen, dann wurde er schlagartig ernst.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Potter."

Sie waren also beim Thema angelangt. Harry betrachtete Malfoy nachdenklich.

„Auf welcher Seite stehst Du, Draco?" Es war die wichtigste Frage.

„Auf welcher Seite? Auf meiner, Potter."

„Und welche Seite ist Deine Seite?" Harry wurde ungeduldig. Spielchen hatten ihm noch nie gelegen.

„Das versuche ich gerade herauszufinden."

Harry blickte zu Malfoy, der sich inzwischen wieder abgewandt hatte und sich mit den Händen auf der Balustrade abstütze. Die helle Haut und das weißblonde Haar hoben sich gespenstisch im Dämmerlicht von der schwarzen Kleidung ab.

„Irgendwann musst Du Dich entscheiden. Du kannst nicht ewig auf zwei Seiten spielen."

„So? Muss ich das? Du denkst zu sehr in Schwarz- und Weiß- Mustern, Potter."

„Wie lange wirst Du diesen Balanceakt schaffen? Das Ministerium verfolgt Dich und wenn sie ‚es' herausfinden, werden auch die Todesser hinter Dir her sein. Du wirst sie nicht alle täuschen können."

„Ich bin ein Slytherin, schon vergessen?"

Harry schnaubte leise. Ein Slytherin, in der Tat. Intrigen und Verrat. Das beherrschte ein Slytherin.

„Aber Hermine ist keine Slytherin."

Dracos Kopf schoss herum und sandte Harry erst einen erzürnten Blick, doch Harry sah, wie Draco überlegte und er verstand, was Harry damit hatte sagen wollen. Sein Blick wurde trüb und müde. Und diese Verzweiflung in Malfoys Blick sagte Harry alles, was er wissen musste. So unglaublich es war, Malfoy liebte Hermine. Harry hatte Mitleid mit Draco, aber er hütete sich, etwas davon zu sagen. Draco Malfoys Stolz zu verletzen würde diesen wichtigen Punkt in ihrem Gespräch zum Negativen beeinflussen.

„Wie soll es mit Hermine weitergehen?" fragte Harry deshalb vorsichtig. „Sie liebt Dich."

Draco betrachtete Harry eingehend.

„Ich weiß." Malfoy presste seinen Handballen gegen seine Stirn. „Es war ein Fehler, wieder hierherzukommen."

Und so leid es Harry auch für Malfoy und Hermine tat. Er konnte Malfoy nur zustimmen. Was immer nun geschehen würde, ihre Schicksale waren nun unwiderruflich aneinandergekettet.

„Ich muss sie verlassen. Zu ihrem eigenen Schutz."

„Wie willst Du das anstellen, Malfoy? Wir reden hier von Hermine und nicht von irgendeinem beliebigen Mädchen, das ihren Liebeskummer schnell vergisst. Wenn ich auch nicht verstehe, warum bei Merlin sie ausgerechnet Dir ihr Herz geschenkt hat. Sie wird nicht darauf hören, wenn Du ihr sagst, dass Du sie verlässt, damit sie in Sicherheit ist. Das funktioniert bei ihr nicht. Für diese Möglichkeit ist es zu spät."

Draco hatte sich inzwischen vom Geländer gelöst und ging unruhig hin und her.

„Wenn sie es herausfinden, Potter. Dann ist das ihr Todesurteil. Ich hätte sie niemals damit reinziehen dürfen."

„Das kannst Du nun nicht mehr ändern."

Mit einem wilden Blick der vor Entschlossenheit strotzte fixierte Malfoy Harrys Augen.

„Doch das werde ich. Sie wird mich aus ihrem Leben verbannen…sie… sie wird mich hassen." Dracos Stimme war leise geworden.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. Was hatte Malfoy vor? Kannte er Hermine so schlecht, dass er glaubte, ihre Gefühle für ihn einfach so ausradieren zu können?

„Mach Hermine und Dich nicht unglücklich." warnte Harry. Draco wich seinem mahnenden Blick aus.

„Unglück habe ich ihr schon gebracht. Jetzt kann ich es nur noch begrenzen."

„Was hast Du vor?"

Harry beobachtete wie Draco in der Innentasche seines Umhangs herumwühlte. Dann zog er eine Kette heraus an der eine winzige silberne Taschenlampe hing. Es war Hermines. Harry erkannte sie sofort. Seit sie sie von ihren Eltern geschenkt bekommen hatte, hatte Hermine das Schmuckstück nicht mehr abgelegt. Und nun lag es in Malfoys Hand und machte Harry erst klar, wie tief die Gefühle zwischen seiner besten Freundin und seinem Feind seit Kindertagen gehen mussten. Mit den Fingerspitzen strich Draco sanft darüber. Es lag eine Zartheit in seiner Geste, dass Harry sich wunderte, wie Hermine es geschafft hatte, diesen Todesser charakterlich so zu verändern. Einen winzigen Moment überlegte er, ob die Liebe zwischen Hermine und Malfoy vielleicht Schicksal war, ob sie zu den Dingen gehörte, von denen Dumbledore gewusst hatte, aber die er nicht in seinem Denkarium hinterlegt hatte. Aber dann verwarf er den Gedanken wieder, als er an das mitleidserregende Bild dachte, das Ron vor wenigen Stunden ihm präsentiert hatte. Ron gehörte zu Hermine. Harry hoffte, dass es nicht nur sein eigenes Wünschen war, das ihm diese Sicherheit vermittelte.

Plötzlich streckte Draco ihm die Kette samt Anhänger entgegen.

„Gib ihr das zurück, Potter. Und sag ihr… sag ihr…" Er schluckte schwer, dann wurde seine Stimme entschlossen. „Sag ihr, dass ich gesagt habe, dass ich letzte Nacht hatte, was ich wollte. Sag ihr, dass ich keinen lächerlichen Muggelschund benötige. Ein weiteres Kreuz auf meiner Liste würde als Erinnerung vollkommen genügen."

Harry starrte sprachlos auf Draco Malfoy. „Das kann nicht Dein Ernst sein. Das werde ich ihr nicht sagen! Sie wird daran zerbrechen!"

„Das wird sie nicht! Sie ist stark! Sie wird mich als den schlimmsten Fehler ihres Lebens abtun und direkt zurücklaufen in die Arme dieses rothaarigen Primaten, den du deinen besten Freund nennst. Er wird sie trösten und sie werden mich gemeinsam hassen. Oder soll ich besser mich mit einem Liebesbrief von ihr verabschieden. Meinst Du das überzeugt Sie, mich zu vergessen?"

Harry seufzte und murmelte: „Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken als Schrecken ohn Ende."

„Bitte?"

„Nichts. Nur ein Muggel-Sprichwort. Ist ja alles gut und schön, Malfoy. Aber Dein Plan hat einen Haken."

„Und welchen?"

„Ron hat Euch gesehen. Gestern Abend."

Draco schnaubte. „Er wäre ein Idiot, wenn er sie nicht zurücknimmt. Aber warte, richtig, wir reden ja von Weasley. Er ist ein Idiot!"

Harry schluckte seinen bissigen Kommentar herunter. Selbst wenn er Malfoy nicht mochte, er wusste, was dieser gerade opferte, um Hermine ein halbwegs sicheres und glücklicheres Leben zu ermöglichen. Er konnte ihm die zynische Fassade, die er um sich wieder errichtete, nicht verübeln.

„Und da ist noch etwas." unterbrach Harry Malfoy. „Ich werde Hermine nicht anlügen."

„Ja, das sieht Dir ähnlich, Potter. Nicht einmal, wenn Du weißt, dass es besser für sie wäre, könntest Du lügen. Aber das sollst Du auch gar nicht. Es ist nicht gelogen, wenn Du ihr das sagst. Schließlich gibst Du ihr ja nur die Worte wieder, die ich gesagt habe."

„Aber Du lügst."

„Tue ich das, Potter?"

Harry blickte in die Augen des blonden Mannes. Sie waren kalt und emotionslos. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die Gefühle, die sie vor wenigen Augenblicken noch durchströmt hatten. Verdammter Slytherin!

„Also gut, Malfoy." Harry nahm die kleine Taschenlampe entgegen, die er ihm immer noch entgegenhielt. „Ich hoffe, Du weißt, was Du tust."

Für einen winzigen Augenblick flackerte Dracos eisernen Blick, aber er fing sich sofort wieder.

„Und das Wiesel lass meine Sorge sein."

Diesmal war es Harry, der seine Augenbraue nach oben zog. Wie wollte ausgerechnet Malfoy, Ron milde stimmen? Aber Harry war hoffnungsvoll. Ron liebte Hermine. Selbst wenn er zutiefst verletzt war, würde er sie nicht im Stich lassen. Vielleicht hatte Malfoy Recht. Vielleicht war dies der richtige Weg.

Der Himmel begann sich am Horizont leicht rosa zu färben. Draco, der Harrys Blick gefolgt war, griff noch einmal in seine Manteltasche und zog einen dicken Umschlag heraus.

„Hör zu, Pottter. Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit, ich muss zurück nach Malfoy Manor." Er drückte Harry den Brief in die Hand.

„Was ist das?" Harry starrte auf den Umschlag auf dem kein Name stand.

„Das, Potter, ist eine Liste aller Namen, die ich in der kurzen Zeit finden konnte, die im Ministerium arbeiten … und für meinen Vater."

„Was?" Harry war zutiefst schockiert. Es waren Verräter in ihren eigenen Reihen? Ministeriale, die mit den Todessern zusammenarbeiteten?

„Außerdem habe ich magische Kopien von Schriftstücken beigefügt, die die Korrespondenz mit meinem Vater belegen. Das sollte reichen, um ein Verfahren gegen diese Leute einzuleiten."

„Warum gibst Du mir das?" Harry öffnete mit fahrigen Fingern den Umschlag.

„Ganz einfach, Potter. Ich will nicht, dass Hermine in Gefahr gerät, durch irgendeinen Verräter, den ihr für vertrauenswürdig haltet. Wenn wir schon auf unterschiedlichen Seiten kämpfen, dann zumindest unter den gleichen Voraussetzungen. In dem Stapel sind Dokumente dabei, die auch beweisen, von wem Lupin und Tonks angegriffen wurden. Es waren keine Todesser."

Harry entfaltete das erste Blatt und schnappte sprachlos nach Luft.

„Malfoy… Das hier ist die Unterschrift des Ministers!"

Doch Draco antwortete nicht mehr. Er warf Potter einen belustigten Blick zu, dann wandte er sich um, und sah noch einmal lange bekümmert auf die Tür, hinter der Hermine nach wie vor schlief.

„Pass gut auf sie auf, Potter."

Damit verwandelte sich Draco zurück in den Wolf und rannte auf leisen Pfoten die Stufen des Astronomieturms hinunter. Eine Weile starrte Harry dem weißen Wolf noch hinterher. Diese Begegnung mit Malfoy war geradezu unfassbar gewesen.

„Ich wünsche Dir alles Gute, Draco." sagte Harry leise, dann blickte er wieder auf die Dokumente in seinen Händen und schüttelte den Kopf entsetzt. Wenn sich dies als Wahrheit herausstellen sollte, würde das Ministerium und die Zauebrergesellschaft bald ihr blaues Wunder erleben. Sorgsam steckte er die Dokumente in seinen Umhang und wollte gerade gehen, als er Geräusche aus dem Raum hörte. Harry schloss die Augen. Er hatte gehofft, Hermine noch etwas länger ihren zufriedenen Schlaf gönnen zu können, sie hatte es so nötig gehabt.

„Draco?" hörte er ihre Stimme leise fragend. Entschlossen griff er nach der Türklinke und trat in den Raum. Das glückliche Lächeln, das auf Hermines Gesicht lag, verwandelte sich schlagartig in Erschrecken, als sie Harry erkannte. Mit einem entsetzten Schrei zog sie die Decke um ihre nackte Brust. Einen langen Moment starrte sie Harry bang an, dann fasste sie sich ein Herz.

„Wo ist er, Harry?" flüsterte sie.

Harry brach es fast das Herz, als er zu ihr ging, sich vor sie hin kniete und ihre Hand nahm, um die Kette mit der Taschenlampe hineinzulegen. Er blickte in Hermines angstgeweitete, dunkelbraunen Augen und einen Moment lang, wusste er nicht, ob er es wirklich konnte. Aber es war besser für sie. Es war Dracos Idee gewesen, beruhigte er sein Gewissen und sagte ihr Wort für Wort, was Malfoy ihm aufgetragen hatte. Er sah in ihrem Blick, wie sich erst Unglauben und Entsetzen in ihre Seele einnisteten und dann wurde ihr Blick leer, von Tränen verschleiert.

„Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist, Harry! Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!" schluchzte Hermine leise. Dann ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten, die eine umschloss die kleine Taschenlampe fest. Mit einem flehendlichen Aufschrei begann sie, gegen Harrys Brust zu trommeln.

„Sag, dass du mich anlügst!"

Harry ließ Hermines Anfall über sich ergehen. Er empfand ihre trommelnden Fäuste als gerechte aber viel zu milde Strafe dafür, was er seiner besten Freundin antat.

Nachdem Hermines Wut abgeklungen war und sie nur noch leise schluchzend in seinen Armen lag, küsste Harry sie sanft auf die Stirn.

„Es tut mir so leid, Hermine."

Hermine zuckte verkrampft an seiner Schulter, als sich ihr Körper über ihren seelischen Schmerz erneut in einen Weinkrampf entlud. Harry schloss die Augen. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er persönlich seinen beiden besten Freunden das alles angetan.

‚Ich hoffe, Malfoy, dass es die richtige Entscheidung von Dir war.' dachte er bekümmert.

* * *

_Ich hoffe, ihr erdolcht mich nicht, weil ich Hermine und Draco kein längeres Glück gegönnt habe._

_Aber die Zukunft wird zeigen was sie bringt!_

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	39. Kapitel 38

_Jaja, da staunt ihr, was? So schnell ging das schon seit Wochen nicht mehr. Ob das daran liegt, dass ich eigentlich was ganz anderes machen müsste, worauf ich keine Lust habe? Wie dem auch sei. Es geht weiter. Und das ganze aus Rons Sicht. Auch wenn er etwas einfältig ist, er hat ein gutes Herz der Junge. _

_Und Draco... Draco hat ihn sauber an der Nase herumgeführt, denn wenn Ron mit etwas nicht gerechnet hat, dann damit dass er von Malfoy nichts als die Wahrheit zu hören bekommen wird und unser kluger Slytherin hat das ganz genau mit einkalkuliert... Ihr werdet sehen._

_Während sich das hier in Hogwarts abspielt, hat ein ganz anderes Drama in Malfoy Manor seinen Lauf genommen. Vielleicht entdeckt ja auch jemand meinen Hinweis, der sich in einem völlig belanglosen Nebensatz versteckt, denn irgendjemand außer Draco fehlt in diesem Kapitel. Die nächsten Kapitel bis inklusive Kapitel 43 spielen sich nun alle innerhalb der nächsten 48 Stunden ab. Und ja, wir nähern uns dem Höhepunkt der Geschichte mit unaufhaltsamen Riesenschritten._

_Ich freue mich auf Eure zahlreichen Reviews! _

* * *

**Kapitel 38**

Toktoktok.

Rons Kopf dröhnte und hämmerte, als er wenige Stunden, nachdem er sich mühsam und gebrochen ins Bett geschleppt hatte, aufwachte. Ein seltsames, regelmäßiges Klopfen reizte jeden Nerv seines durch den Alkohol überempfindlichen Gehörs. Seine Hand tastete nach dem großen magischen Wecker, den Hermine ihm geschenkt hatte, damit er nicht mehr verschlief, und schmiss ihn kraftlos zu Boden.

Toktoktok, klopfte es erbarmungslos weiter.

Hermine.

Der Gedanke an seine einstmals Verlobte, denn er hatte keine Zweifel, dass diese Verlobung nun keinen Bestand mehr hatte, ließ seinen Magen schmerzlich verkrampfen. Er presste sich den Unterarm gegen seinen revoltierenden Bauch und konnte sich gerade noch zur Seite drehen, bevor er sich schmerzvoll und röchelnd übergab. So war es die ganze Nacht gegangen.

„Evanesco." murmelte Ron schwach, die Hand auf seinem Zauberstab und bat inständig darum, dass seine Zauberkraft noch ausreichte, um die Misere zu beseitigen. Die Schande von Harry oder Hermine, sollte sie sich jemals trotz ihrem Liebesspiel seiner Existenz wieder entsinnen, in seinem eigenen Erbrochenen gefunden zu werden, wollte er sich ersparen.

Toktoktok.

Das Klopfen war deutlich ungeduldiger geworden. Ungeduldiger? Ron griff sich an die schmerzende Stirn. Ein Wecker konnte nicht ungeduldig sein, nicht einmal ein magischer.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und zuckte ob der Helligkeit zusammen. Eigentlich hatte er sich geschworen, dieses Bett nie mehr zu verlassen, aber die Tatsache, dass sein Dahinsiechen von diesem steten Geklopfe begleitet sein sollte, erschien ihm als unerträgliches Schicksal.

Toktoktok, kam es nun wütend vom Fenster.

Langsam richtete sich Ron auf. Ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihm. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er sich jemals körperlich und seelisch so am Ende gefühlt hatte. Nicht einmal nach Ginnys Tod.

Nach dem Mord an Ginny war Harry für einen kurzen Moment völlig zusammengebrochen und es hatte an Ron gelegen, Harrys Rolle als Anführer des Trios für wenige Tage zu übernehmen. Es hatte nicht viel zum Anführen gegeben. Voldemort war tot und die Zaubererwelt verfiel in einen Freudentaumel, bis auf diejenigen die zu Ginnys Familie und Freunden gehört hatten.

Ronald Weasley hatte nichts zu tun gehabt außer seinem besten Freund etwaige Gratulanten für den Sieg über den Dunklen Lord vom Hals zu halten. Der Auror fühlte sich nicht, als hätte er jemals etwas Großartiges in seinem Leben geleistet. Das einzig Großartige und gleichzeitig Unfassbare in seinem Leben war Hermine gewesen, die wunderschöne, hochintelligente Hexe, die seinem Leben einen Sinn gegeben hatte. Und nun hatte er sie verloren. An Malfoy. Ein größerer Albtraum hätte sein Leben nicht werden können.

„Versager." sagte er zu sich selbst und seine Stimme klang rau und gebrochen.

Toktoktok.

Müde hob Ron die Augen. Ein dunkler Schatten saß vor dem Fenster.

Toktoktok.

Eine Eule! Mit zittrigen Knien erhob sich Ron und wankte zum Fenster. Wer schickte ihm, Ronald Weasley, dem Versager, Post?

Er hoffte inständig, dass es kein Brief seiner Mutter war, die ihn mit Hermine und natürlich auch Harry zum Essen einlud. Welche Schande, ohne Hermine auftauchen zu müssen.

Er drehte den Fensterknauf und eine graue, unscheinbare Eule hüpfte auf die innere Fensterbank. Sie blickte Ron vorwurfsvoll an, ließ den Brief fallen und flog mit einem lauten Schuhuu davon.

Vorsichtig, um nicht noch weiteren Kopfschmerz durch eine hektische Bewegung auszulösen, griff er nach dem weißen Umschlag. Selbst in seinem verkaterten Zustand registrierte er überrascht, dass es sich um teuerstes blütenweißes Büttenpapier handelte.

In einer eleganten, ihm völlig unbekannten Schrift, stand dort einfach nur „Weasley". Ron wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert sein sollte, es war eindeutig kein Brief seiner Mutter.

Langsam öffnete er den Brief und merkte an dem leichten Kribbeln in seinen Fingerspitzen, dass ein starker Schutzzauber überprüfte, ob es sich auch um den richtigen Empfänger handelte. Ron kannte diese Schutzzauber, sie wurden auch im Ministerium bei höchster Geheimhaltungsstufe benutzt, denn sie waren sehr aufwendig und verlangten horrend teure Zutaten. Wer schickte ihm einen solchen Brief?

Der Briefbogen war mit der gleichen eleganten und energischen Handschrift gefüllt, wie der Umschlag. Mit einem Runzeln auf der Stirn began Ron zu lesen.

_Weasley,_

_Du erhälst diesen Brief aus einem einzigen Grund, der mir zwar nicht gefällt, aber wohl kaum zu ändern ist. Du liebst dieselbe Frau, die ich liebe. _

_Du kannst darauf vertrauen, dass ich Dir hiermit keinen Gefallen tun möchte, denn allein der Gedanke, eine intelligente Frau wie Hermine in Deiner minderbemittelten Gegenwart zu wissen, bringt mich zum Übergeben. Nichts desto trotz ist die Tatsache unbestreitbar, dass sie an Deiner Seite sicherer und glücklicher sein wird als an meiner, denn Du kannst ihr etwas bieten, was ich nicht habe: Eine Zukunft._

_Wage es nicht sie zurückzuweisen, weil es Dein lächerlicher Gryffindorstolz verbietet, eine Frau zu heiraten, die in Deinen Augen mit dem Feind kollaboriert hat. Ich setze darauf, dass wenigstens Potter Dich vor dieser Dummheit bewahren wird, wenn Du die Wahrheit meiner Worte nicht erkennen solltest, was mich allerdings nicht überraschen würde._

_Wenn Du diese Zeilen liest, werde ich dafür gesorgt haben, dass Hermine nichts weiter als Hass für mich empfinden wird. Also kümmere Dich um sie._

_Wenn ich erfahre, dass Du sie im Stich gelassen haben solltest, schwöre ich Dir bei Merlin, dass ich die nächstbeste Gelegenheit nutzen werde, mir einen langgehegten Wunsch zu erfüllen, und zwar Dich langsam und qualvoll den Würmern auszuliefern._

_Draco Malfoy_

Ron suchte mit seiner Hand nach einem Halt am starken Mauerwerk, griff aber daneben und stolperte rückwärts. Ungläubig starrte er auf den Brief in seinen Händen. Sollte Malfoy tatsächlich ihm diese Nachricht gesendet haben? Mit dem Rücken rutschte er an der Wand herunter und blieb auf dem kalten Boden sitzen. Seine langen roten Haare fielen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Ungeduldig wischte er sie mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite und las den Brief ein zweites Mal.

Kein Zweifel. Nur ein arroganter Malfoy brachte es fertig so viele Beleidigungen in nur so wenige Sätze zu packen! Was hatte Malfoy mit Hermine getan? Was hatte dieser Todesser seiner Hermine angetan?

Ron kniff verärgert die Augen zusammen. Es war ihm von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass Malfoy mit Hermine nur gespielt hatte. Liebe? Pah! Ein Malfoy war nicht fähig zu lieben.

Und seine wunderschöne, zarte Hermine war diesem Kerl auf den Leim gegangen.

Es lag ganz klar an den Umständen, redete sich Ron ein. Er hatte kaum Zeit gehabt für sie in den vergangenen Wochen, ständig waren sie aneinander geraten. Er hatte ihr zu selten gesagt, wie hoch er ihre Arbeit schätzte, wie sehr er sie liebte. Er hatte sie viel zu sehr zur Hochzeit gedrängt.

Ron schnappte aufgeregt nach Luft. Natürlich! Er hätte viel mehr bedenken müssen, dass Hermine eine Frau mit Prinzipien war. Nicht Hermine hatte ihn betrogen! Nein! Er hatte sie sträflichst vernachlässigt. Sie hatte gar nicht anders gekonnt, als dem Nächstbesten, der ihr das Gefühl vermittelte, etwas Besonderes zu sein, ihr Herz zu schenken. Und alles nur, weil er, Ronald Weasley, nicht bemerkt hatte, wie leichtsinnig selbstverständlich er mit der Liebe dieser unglaublichen Frau umgegangen war.

Die Erkenntnis traf Ron wie eine kalte Dusche. Eine Dusche, die er dringend nötig gehabt hatte. Er spürte förmlich, wie sich die Übelkeit aus seinem Magen zurückzog, wie neue Kraft in seine müden Glieder strömte.

Nur einen winzigen Moment überlegte er, ob Malfoy seine Worte ernst gemeint haben könnte. Die Übelkeit kehrte schlagartig zurück. Aber Ron verdrängte den Gedanken so schnell wie möglich. Es konnte nicht sein. Es durfte nicht sein.

Malfoy war ein Slytherin. Ein Intrigant. Er wollte Ron und Hermine durch diesen Brief demütigen. Er wollte einen zusätzlichen Keil durch seine falschen scheinheiligen Worte zwischen sie treiben. Das würde ihm nicht gelingen.

Ron rappelte sich auf. Er musste unbedingt mit Harry reden, alles erfahren, was an diesem Morgen noch geschehen war. Mit schnellen Schritten durchmaß er den Raum und schöpfte zwei volle Hände kalten Wassers aus der Waschschale, die jeden Morgen frisch gefüllt in ihrem Schlafzimmer stand, und klatschte sie in sein Gesicht.

Es würde wieder ihr Schlafzimmer sein! Ron würde darum kämpfen. Kurz fuhr er sich mit den nassen Händen durch seine schulterlangen Haare. Das musste genügen.

Dann riss er mit einer Muskelkraft, die fast den Rahmen aus dem Mauerwerk stemmte, die Tür auf und polterte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der zu seinem Bedauern leer war.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es Zeit für das Frühstück in der großen Halle war. Auch wenn er Hermine dort nicht finden konnte, so würde er sicher Harry dort antreffen.

Er stürmte durch die Gänge bis in die große Halle.

Zu seiner Erleichterung sah er Harry ganz alleine am Tisch der Gryffindor sitzen. Es erstaunte ihn, nicht einmal Amanda anzutreffen, aber er war dankbar, dass er Harry allein sprechen konnte.

Harry hob überrascht den Kopf als Ron auf ihn zueilte, aber Ron ließ seinem besten Freund keine Zeit für Bemerkungen.

„Harry! Was hat Malfoy mit Hermine gemacht! Hat er sie sitzen lassen?"

Harry beeilte sich seinen, wie konnte es anders sein, Blaubeerpfannkuchen schnell herunterzuschlucken.

„Ron! Ich hatte Dich nicht erwartet… so schnell. Malfoy Hermine sitzen gelassen… Ja, so könnte man es auch sagen."

„Wie kann er es wagen! Ich habe es gewusst! Er hat sie nur benutzt! Ich bringe dieses Schwein um!"

Ron sah Harrys Verwirrung.

„Woher weißt Du…"

Der rothaarige Zauberer knallte Malfoys Brief auf den Tisch.

„Lies selbst."

Harry pfiff leise anerkennend durch die Zähne, als er Malfoys Brief gelesen hatte. Ron runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte Harrys Reaktion nicht deuten.

„Was ist?"

„Er bittet Dich, Hermine zurückzunehmen." Harry lächelte seltsam. Ron schnaubte erbost.

„Bitten? Er will mich erniedrigen! Er will damit doch nur erreichen, dass ich so wütend werde, dass ich Hermine links liegen lasse. Das ist doch sein wahrer Triumph! Das Schlammblut völlig am Boden. Aber den Gefallen tu ich ihm nicht, Harry! Den Gefallen tu ich ihm nicht. Wenn er glaubt, dass ich so einfältig bin! Das kann er sich abschminken! Ich werde mich um Hermine kümmern! Er hat mit seinem Brief genau das Gegenteil erreicht!"

Harry grinste und klopfte ihm fröhlich auf die Schulter. „Ich finde, Du hast Dich richtig entschieden mein Freund."

Ron nickte zurück. „Ich werde jetzt Hermine suchen."

Als Ron sich abwandte, um seine Suche fortzusetzen, hörte er Harry leise lachen. Noch bevor er mit großen Schritten um die Ecke bog, meinte er seinen besten Freund leise etwas murmeln zu hören, es klang wie „Schach und Matt." Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Harry wurde immer seltsamer.

Wenig später hatte er das ganze Schloss abgesucht und Hermine nicht gefunden. Es blieb nur noch eine einzige Möglichkeit. Schon einmal hatte er sie dort gefunden, damals mit Harry in ihrem ersten Schuljahr. Das Mädchenbad, das von der maulenden Myrthe bewohnt war. War sie vielleicht…? Ron rannte los hinauf in den ersten Stock. Atemlos erreichte er das Mädchenbad und schmiss die Tür auf.

„Hee!" beschwerte sich Myrthe miesepetrig. „Das geht ja zu wie im Taubenschlag hier in den letzten Wochen!"

„Myrthe, hast Du Hermine gesehen?"

Myrthe seufzte thetralisch und deutete mit dem Daumen in die dunkle Ecke hinter sich, wo sich die Duschen befanden.

„Seit Stunden ist sie schon da und heult. Mal wieder."

Ron achtete gar nicht mehr auf Myrthes Worte. Er stürmte durch den Geist hindurch zu den Duschen. Das Bild das sich ihm bot war erbärmlich. Hermine hockte nackt auf den kalten Fliesen, mit den Armen hatte sie ihre Knie umschlungen und an sich herangezogen. Ein Zittern leif durch ihren ganzen Körper und sie wiegete sich vor und zurück, während das Wasser auf sie prasselte. Ihre Lippen waren bereits blau. Ihre wunderschönen, langen, braunen Locken hingen durch die Nässe wie eine gerade schwarze Masse über ihre Brüste und verdeckte den Großteil ihres Gesichts. Ron hörte sie trotz des rauschenden Wassers leise schluchzen. Ihrer Kleidung schien sie sich erst unter der Dusche entledigt zu haben, denn ihr Umhang und ihre gesamte Wäsche schwammen Blasen werfend in der Duschwanne und verhinderten das Ablaufen des Wassers. Ein kleiner See hatte sich um Hermine gesammelt.

Ron zögerte keine Sekunde. Er knöpfte seinen Aurorenumhang auf und schmiss ihn an eine trockene Stelle, dann riss er sich den Pullover vom Leib und pfefferte ihn hinterher. Ohne sich um das Wasser zu kümmern trat er ansonsten voll bekleidet unter die Dusche.

Als das Wasser aus dem Duschkopf ihn traf, zuckte er unangenehm zusammen. Es war eiskalt.

„Hermine." sagte er leise und ging in die Hocke, um ihren völlig unterkühlten Körper zu berühren, doch Hermine blickte nicht auf, sondern wimmerte nur leise und wandte ihren Kopf ab.

Kurz entschlossen bückte sich Ron und hob Hermines federleichten Körper auf seine muskulösen Arme. Sie fühlte sich an wie ein Eisblock. Er presste sie mit einem Arm an sich und drehte mit der freien Hand schnell den Wasserhahn zu.

Das Rauschen erstarb.

„Nein." kam Hermines Stimme wie ein Hauch zwischen klappernden Zähnen. „Nein. Ich fühle mich so schmutzig."

Ron hörte nicht auf sie und trug sie aus der Dusche. Er ging leicht in die Hocke und angelte nach seinem dicken Umhang. Sorgsam und zärtlich begann er Hermine abzutrocken, rieb ihren Körper, bis sich auf der blassen, bläulich schimmernden Haut wieder ein bisschen rosa Farbe zeigte.

Die Wärme schien ein wenig Leben in Hermines Geist zurückzubringen. Sie starrte sprachlos auf Ron, der stumm jeden Winkel ihres Körpers trocknete ohne auf seinen eigenen vor Nässe triefenden Körper zu achten.

„Ron." So verzweifelt sie seinen Namen auch aussprach, es löste ein wahres Feuerwerk der Gefühle in dem jungen Auror aus.

Für einen kurzen Moment unterbrach er seine Tätigkeit und blickte in Hermines schokoladenbraune Augen, die ihn so traurig und erschüttert anblickten.

„Ron, Du darfst das nicht tun. Ich habe es nicht verdient."

Mit der Hand griff er nach Hermines Wange und streichelte sanft mit dem Daumen über die Wölbung ihres Wangenknochens.

„Sag das nicht, Hermine. Ich bin hier, um auf dich aufzupassen."

Große Tränen rollten aus ihren Augen und trafen auf seine Fingerspitzen.

„Ich habe so schreckliches getan, Ron."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Hermine. Es ist meine Schuld. Und die Schuld dieses Widerlings. Er hat dich nur benutzt."

Hermines Hand flog zitternd zu ihrem Mund. „Du weißt es?"

Ron nickte. „Ich habe Euch gesehen."

„Und trotzdem…?"

„Ssssccchhh." Ron legte einen Finger auf Hermines blaugefrorene Lippen. „Du brauchst nichts zu sagen, Hermine. Ich bringe Dich erst mal auf die Krankenstation. Du bist völlig unterkühlt." Mit einem Blick auf Hermines ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck fügte er hinzu. „Es wird alles wieder gut."

Damit streifte er seinen Pullover über ihren zierlichen Körper. Er wirkte wie ein zu groß geratenes Kleid an ihr.

„Du bist auch ganz nass. Du wirst dich erkälten." flüsterte Hermine, als sie ihren Kopf gegen seine starke, unbekleidete Brust lehnte.

Ein erleichtertes Lachen entfloh ihm, als dieser für Hermine so typische Satz über ihre Lippen kam. Die Vetrautheit ihrer Locken auf seiner Haut erschien ihm wie ein Wunder, an das er vor wenigen Stunden nicht mehr geglaubt hatte.

„Im Gegensatz zu Dir, hatte ich eine Dusche wirklich nötig."

Sein Herz machte vor Freude einen Hüpfer, als er Hermine als Antwort leicht lächeln sah.

Vielleicht würde in der Tat alles wieder gut werden.

Neville schien fast einen Herzinfarkt zu bekommen, als er den halbnackten, klatschnassen Ron mit einer völlig unterkühlten Hermine auf dem Arm in den Krankenflügel kommen sah.

„Bei Merlin, was ist passiert?"

„Kleiner Wasserunfall." murmelte Ron.

Neville brauchte nichts von der ganzen Geschichte zu erfahren. Aufgeregt huschte der Heiler zu einem Bett und zog die Umhänge ein Stück zurück, damit Ron Hermine ablegen konnte. Vorsichtig platzierte er das zarte Wesen in seinen Armen auf den weißen, weichen Laken. Dankbar schloss Hermine die Augen.

Ein wenig ungeschickt versuchte Ron einen Hocker heranzuziehen und stieß dabei den Nachttisch fast um. In letzter Sekunde konnte Ron ihn fassen und stellte ihn wieder zurück. Verlegen kratzte er sich an der Stirn. Hermine hatte die Augen geöffnet und lächelte ihn an.

Ron griff nach ihrer Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen. Der Kuss auf ihre zarten Finger jagte einen wohligen Schauer über seinen Rücken.

„Danke, Ron."

„Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass Du hier bist."

Ron strich eine von Hermines noch leicht feuchten Locken aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich werde immer für Dich da sein, Hermine. Egal was passiert. Ich liebe Dich."

Einen bangen Moment wartete er, was Hermine antworten würde, doch in diesem Augenblick kehrte Neville zurück und brachte zwei dampfende Tassen mit.

„Trinken." befahl er und drückte sowohl Hermine als auch Ron eine Tasse in die Hand. Ron rümpfte angewidert die Nase.

„Ich bin nicht Dein Patient, Neville."

Neville verschränkte die Arme. „Wenn Du das nicht trinkst, Sturkopf, wirst Du es morgen aber sein."

Ron warf einen verzweifelten Blick auf das braune Gebräu und stürzte es in einem großen Schluck hinunter. Die bitteren Kräuter verzogen ihm das ganze Gesicht.

„Wäh! Widerlich!" beschwerte sich der Rotschopf. Neville grinste zufrieden. Jeder wusste, dass Neville, was die Behandlung seiner Patienten anging, kein Widerwort gelten ließ.

„Braver Junge." sagte der Heiler und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, dann wandte er sich Hermine zu. „Ich habe Dir noch ein wenig Honig dazugetan, Hermine. Das schmeckt besser."

„Hey!" meckerte Ron. „Warum war bei mir keiner drin?"

„Du isst schon genug Süßkram. Frag Deine Verlobte."

Ron schloss die Augen. Neville ahnte ja gar nicht, was er mit diesem letzten Wort ausgelöst hatte. Auch Hermine starrte dem leitenden Heiler von Hogwarts schreckerfüllt nach.

„Bist Du denn noch meine Verlobte?" fragte Ron vorsichtig und nervös.

Hermines Augen huschten von Neville zu ihm. Gedankenverloren strich sie über seine Hand, bevor sie antwortete.

„Gib mir noch ein wenig Zeit, Ron." sagte sie leise. „Ich kann Dir im Moment nicht antworten. Ich… ich weiß nicht, was ich fühlen soll."

Ron senkte den Kopf. Dann nickt er und lächelte Hermine an.

„Du hast alle Zeit der Welt, Hermine."

Malfoy würde es nicht schaffen, einen Keil zwischen sie zu treiben. Er würde alles dafür tun, damit Hermine wieder glücklich würde, schwor sich Ron im Stillen.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_

_Na, konnte ich ein paar von Euch dazu überzeugen, dass unser Ron ein gutes Herz hat? Wenn es um Hermine geht, wird er zum Löwen._

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel aus Malfoy Manor!_


	40. Kapitel 39

_Es ist so weit! Das große Finale hat begonnen. Heute wird eine Eurer Fragen geklärt, aber viele neue Probleme kommen auf uns zu und vor allem auf unsere Freunde._

_Es sit sehr lang geworden dieses Kapitel und es sei der lieben Julia nachträglich zum Geburtstag gewidmet, die meine stetige Betaleserin geworden ist. Sofern ich meine Kapitel nicht heimlich nachts online stelle, wie eben jetzt. Hihi._

_Das nächste Update versuche ich am Wochenende zu machen. Es geht jetzt Schlag auf Schlag und der Countdown läuft. Kapitel 45 ist das letzte, ein Epilog folgt noch und dann ist Krieg und Betrug zu seinem verdienten Ende gekommen._

_Ich freue mich auf Eure Reviews._

_ Achja, dieses Kapitel tendiert in einigen Abschnitten zu Kraftausdrücken und Anspielungen auf Vergewaltigung. Es wird nichts genau beschrieben, daher setze ich das Rating nicht auf M. Aber wer keine sexistischen Bezeichnungen hören will, sei hiermit vorgewarnt!  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 39**

Der Rückflug nach Malfoy Manor hatte nichts von der Freiheit und der freudigen Erwartung, die Draco auf dem Hinflug verspürt hatte. Er fühlte sich wie ein alter Mann.

Je weiter er sich von Hogwarts entfernte, umso mehr schien etwas an ihm zu zerren, als wollte ein geheimer Zauber ihn dazu bewegen, umzukehren und in Hermines Arme zu fallen. Doch Draco Malfoy flog unbeirrbar mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit zurück nach Malfoy Manor. Sein Gespräch mit Potter hatte ihn zu viel Zeit gekostet. Die Sonne war bereits am Horizont zu sehen. Es würde schwer werden unbemerkt nach Malfoy Manor hineinzugelangen.

Eigentlich hatte er die Unterlagen, die er in den vergangenen Tagen heimlich im Manor zusammengesucht hatte, Hermine in dieser Nacht geben wollen, sie warnen wollen, vor den Plänen seines Vaters, aber Potter hatte zu seinem großen Ärger leider Recht.

Hermine würde sich nicht damit zufrieden geben, dass er zu den Todessern zurückkehrte, um sein gefährliches Spiel weiterzuspielen. Sie hätte mit aller Macht versucht, ihn zurückzuhalten, ihn zu einer Umkehr zu bewegen und er wusste, er wäre wahrscheinlich schwach geworden.

Aber er konnte es nicht, er durfte es nicht. Draco Malfoy hatte keine großen Ambitionen wie Potter, die Zaubererwelt zu verbessern oder gar zu retten. Er hatte nur eines im Sinn: Hermine zu beschützen. Dazu war er auch bereit, ein stummes Dasein bei den Todessern zu führen, wenn er nur ein Auge auf ihre Intrigen haben konnte, die Hermine bedrohten.

Zu seinem Entsetzen hatte ihm Potter klargemacht, wenn auch sicher nicht absichtlich, dass er selbst eine Bedrohung für die geliebte Hexe war. Diese vergangene Nacht, die Hermine ihn Einblick in ihr Innerstes hatte nehmen lassen, hatte ihm das kostbare Juwel gezeigt, das sich in der jungen Aurorin verbarg: eine Seele so blütenrein und weiß und ein Herz so gütig und voller Liebe, dass er, Draco Malfoy, dessen Seele alles andere als weiß war, wusste, dass er sie automatisch beschmutzen und in Gefahr bringen würde.

So bitter die Erkenntnis war, dass er das, was er am meisten begehrte, nicht besitzen konnte, ohne es automisch zu zerstören, so glaubte er, um so klarer wurde der Weg, den er zu gehen hatte. Er atmete tief ein und schloss trotz der rasanten Geschwindigkeit einen winzigen Moment die Augen. Niemals würde er diese Nacht vergessen. Niemals würde er vergessen, wie süß ihre Lippen schmeckten, wie berauschend ihre glühenden Blicke waren, und wie leidenschaftlich ihre Umarmung, als sie unter ihm gelegen hatte. Nicht einmal eine Horde von Dementoren vermochten ihm diese Erinnerung zu rauben, schwor er sich.

Er hasste sich dafür, dass er ihr nun Schmerz zufügte. Und der Gedanke, wie schlecht Hermine dann über ihn denken musste, war nahezu unerträglich. Die Vielfalt der Gefühle überollte den sonst so emotionslosen jungen Todesser.

Aber selbst Sankt Potter war Dracos Meinung gewesen. Ein Umstand der ihn frustriert auflachen ließ. Ausgerechnet Potter war derjenige gewesen, der bereit gewesen war, ihm die Hand zur Freundschaft zu reichen, solange er nur das Richtige für Hermine tat. Es hatte sich viel verändert seit ihrer Schulzeit.

Leider hatte Weasley nicht viel von dieser Veränderung mitgemacht.

„Idiot bleibt Idiot." murmelte Draco und der Gedanke, dass er nun dafür Sorge tragen musste, dass Hermine ausgerechnet zu diesem zu groß geraten Orang-Utan zurückkehren konnte, war nahezu unerträglich. Draco war sich sicher, dass Hermine nach seinen miesen Worten, die er über Potter hatte ausrichten lassen, zusammenbrechen würde. Sie brauchte jemanden der ihr Selbstwertgefühl wieder aufbauen konnte, der bei ihr blieb und eine Perspektive bieten konnte. Potter konnte das nicht leisten, auch wenn es für Draco die erträglichere Wahl gewesen wäre, dem Schwarzhaarigen Hermine anzuvertrauen. Aber Potter war schon an die junge Amanda verloren, auch wenn dieser nichts davon zu bemerken schien und noch immer an seiner Trauer um die kleine Weasley festhielt. Doch Amanda würde früher oder später den Weg zu Harry finden und dann Gnade ihm Merlin.

Draco empfand erstaunlicher Weise für die jugendliche Hexe Respekt und Freundschaft. Gefühle, die ihn ebenso überraschten wie seine Fähigkeit zu lieben.

Draco war sich sicher, dass Potter alles versuchen würde, um Hermine wieder aufzurichten, aber die körperliche Nähe, von der Draco letzte Nacht gespürt hatte, wie sehr die junge Frau sie benötigte, konnt er ihr nicht geben. So sehr der Gedanke von Hermine in Weasleys Armen ihn auch quälte, wusste Draco, dass der Rotschopf Hermine ehrlich liebte. Er war nur nicht sehr geschickt darin.

‚Dann muss ich ihm halt auf die Sprünge helfen.' dachte er, obwohl sich sein Herz anfühlte, als beginge er Verrat an sich selbst.

Die Sonne stand inzwischen deutlich über dem Horizont und er schätzte, dass es gegen neun Uhr morgens sein musste. Es war viel zu spät. Es wäre schon einem Wunder gleichgekommen, wenn noch niemand seine Abwesenheit bemerkt hätte. Aber vielleicht glaubten sie ja auch, dass er nur trainierte. Er würde ohne Zweifel eine Strafe kassieren, aber niemand konnte nachweisen, dass er in Hogwarts gewesen war.

Absichtlich flog er eine große Schleife, als er sich dem Haus näherte, um aus einer anderen Richtung von hinten an Malfoy Manor heranzufliegen. Zu seiner Erleichterung konnte er die Sicherheitszauber, die um das gesamte Manor herumlagen, nach wie vor ohne Schwierigkeiten passieren. Er beschloss sein Erscheinen so offensichtlich wie möglich zu machen, damit niemand ihm vorwerfen konnte, er hätte sich davon geschlichen.

Seine Schritte knirschten auf dem feinen Kies des Hofes, aber niemand schien ihn zu bemerken. Nicht einmal ein Hauself erschien, um ihm untertänig entgegenzukriechen. Dracos Herzschlag erhöhte sich. Irgendetwas war hier nicht so wie es sein sollte.

Als er die große Halle betrat wurde er von der Ruhe, die im Haus herrschte geradezu erschlagen. War das eine Falle? Langsam und mit wachem Blick ging er die Stufen nach oben zu seinen Räumen. Nichts geschah.

Erst als er den schweren Umhang ablegte und sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen ließ, entspannte er sich ein wenig. Hatte er tatsächlich so ein unfassbares Glück gehabt und niemand hatte seine Ankunft bemerkt?

Eilig griff er nach Tintenfass, Feder und Pergament. Er musste dringend Weasley einen Brief schreiben. Schon während des Fluges hatte er sich die Worte zurechtgelegt mit denen er hoffte, dass Wiesel genug provozieren zu können, um dessen Stolz und Eigensinn zu überwinden. Er durfte keine Zeit verlieren, Hermine hatte wohl inzwischen Dracos Botschaft erhalten.

Mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Erleichterung und Eifersucht versiegelte er den Brief mit einem kostbaren Schutzzauber. Niemand außer Weasley durfte diesen Brief je lesen. Er ging zu dem Käfig in der Ecke seines Raumes. Eine kleine graue unscheinbare Eule saß darin. Dieser zerzauste Kauz hatte nichts mit den stolzen und prächtigen Eulen gemeinsam, die sein Vater sonst verwendete. Aber sie war intellegent und unfassbar schnell.

„Bring das zu Ronald Weasley, Damian. Und zu keinem anderen, hörst Du? Beeil Dich."

Der Kauz schuhute wissend und flatterte aus dem Fenster. In dem Moment, in dem er am Horizont verschwand weit außerhalb der Schutzzauber von Malfoy Manor, brach die Hölle um Draco los.

Ein lautes Kreischen erhob sich im gesamten Gebäude und Draco musste einen Moment die Hände auf die Ohren pressen, um den Krach zu ertragen. Er wusste, was das Geräusch bedeutete. Jemand unbefugtes war in Malfoy Manor eingedrungen. Rasch griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, der noch auf dem Schreibtisch lag und stürzte aus dem Raum die große Treppe hinunter und erstarrte. Greyback hatte eine in einen Mantel gehüllte kleine Person an den Armen gepackt und schob sie vor sich her auf Lucius Malfoy zu, der am Fuße der Treppe stand. Mit panischem Herzschlag erkannte Draco, dass es sich um eine Frau handeln musste, denn die Schultern waren schmal und er hörte ein erschrecktes Wimmern, als Greyback die Frau vorwärts stieß. Einen winzigen Augenblick befürchtete er, es könnte Hermine sein, doch die Gestalt hielt einen Besen umklammert und Draco war sich sicher, dass Hermine niemals sich alleine auf einen solchen Flug begeben hätte. Dafür war ihre Angst vorm Fliegen zu panisch, wie sie ihm in der Nacht zuvor verlegen eingestanden hatte.

„Wen haben wir denn da?" fragte Lucius belustigt und ging zu Greyback, um der Gestalt die Kapuze vom Kopf zu ziehen.

Draco starrte gebannt auf die Szene, doch als sich ohne die verdeckende Kapuze lange schwarze Locken und wütend blitzende blaue Augen zeigten, hätte er beinahe vor Überraschung ihren Namen gerufen.

‚Amanda!' dachte er stattdessen perplex und sah wie plötzlich die junge Hexe aufblickte und in seine Richtung starrte. Sie war eindeutig erleichtert ihn zu sehen. Auch Dracos Vater war dieser Blickkontakt nicht entgangen.

„Kennst Du diese junge Frau, mein Sohn? Ich meine mich zu erinnern, sie in Deinen Erinnerungen gesehen zu haben." fragte er und hob mit dem Zeigefinger Amandas Gesicht an, um sie lächelnd zu betrachten. Amanda drehte ihren Kopf weg.

‚Antworte nicht, Amanda.' versuchte Draco der Cogitamaga gedanklich zuzusprechen. Ihre Augen wanderten augenblicklich wieder zu ihm und er wusste, dass sie ihn gehört hatte. Wie zum Beweis presste sie die Lippen aufeinander und schwieg.

„Du scheinst ein wenig stur zu sein, mein schönes Kind." Ein gefährliches Glitzern lag in den Augen von Malfoy senior.

Draco ging langsam und möglichst gelangweilt die Treppe hinunter und stellte sich neben seinen Vater. Mit der linken Hand hielt er allerdings den Zauberstab fest umklammert.

„Wie kommt es wohl das eine so hübsche Hexe sich ausgerechnet nach Malfoy Manor verirrt?" fragte Lucius weiter und ging dabei um Amanda herum, die sich langsam sichtlich unwohl fühlte. „Immer noch keine Antwort?"

„Du bist nicht wirklich nett mit meinem Sohn umgegangen. Ein Furnunculus-Fluch." Malfoy schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Wie unhöflich."

‚Ich habe ihm einige Erinnerungen zeigen müssen.' dachte Draco, als er Amandas irrtierten Blick auf sich ruhen spürte. ‚Er weiß nicht, wie wir zueinander stehen.'

An dem seltsamen Glänzen in Amandas Augen bemerkte Draco in diesem Moment, dass er der jungen Hexe soeben mitgeteilt hatte, dass er ihr Freundschaft entgegen brachte. Er seufzte unhörbar leise. Wo war nur seine eisige distanzierte Zurückhaltung hin? Die Frauen um Potter bekamen einem Todesser wie ihm nicht sonderlich gut. In Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht, wie sein Vater ihn nun ebenso neugierig betrachtete.

„Ich denke, wir sollten sie dafür ein wenig bestrafen, was meinst Du Draco?"

Draco schrak aus seinen Überlegungen. Amanda bestrafen? Er musste zusehen, dass er sie so schnell wie möglich aus Malfoy Manor brachte. Was für eine ungünstige Entwicklung. Er musste es wie eine Flucht aussehen lassen, damit er nicht gleichzeitig enttarnt wurde.

„Bring sie bitte in ein Verlies. Ich werde später mich um sie kümmern. Vielleicht ist unser Schätzchen dann ja auch ein wenig gesprächiger."

Automatisch griff Draco nach Amandas Arm. Dies war die beste Fluchtmöglichkeit, die sich ihr bieten würde. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht Du, Draco. Fenrir soll das machen. Wer weiß? Am Ende verflucht sie Dich und Du kannst Dich wieder nicht wehren." Beißender Spott lag in Malfoy seniors Stimme.

Unwillig ließ Draco Amandas Arm los.

‚Bleib ganz ruhig, Amanda. Und provozier Greyback nicht, er ist ein Monster. Ich komme zu Dir so schnell ich kann.'

Amanda nickte unmerklich. Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen sah Draco wie Amanda neben Greyback zu der Tür ging, die von der Halle in die Verliese führte.

„Frühstücke mit mir, mein Sohn." Lucius winkte mit dem Arm. „Ich sehe, du bist schon bekleidet und hast ausgeschlafen."

Draco würgte sein Frühstück herunter. Ihm war nicht nach Essen zumute, aber er durfte seinem Vater keinen Anlass für einen Verdacht geben. Seine Mutter war erstaunlich blass und schweigsam, sie hob nicht einmal ihren Blick, um Draco anzusehen sondern starrte stumm auf ihren Teller.

„Narcissa, Liebes. Genieß Dein Frühstück, es ist doch so ein herrlicher Tag." Narcissa Malfoy zuckte zusammen und warf ihrem Mann einen eisigen Blick zu. Irgendetwas schien zwischen seinen Eltern vorgefallen zu sein. Es interessierte Draco nicht weiter, seine Gedanken waren bei einem Fluchtplan für Amanda.

Schließlich verließ das Oberhaupt der Familie den Tisch. Hektisch blickte sich Narcissa um.

„Draco, hör zu. Du solltest…"

„Narcissa!" Lucius trat in den Raum. „Liebes, würdest Du mich bitte begleiten? Wir haben etwas zu besprechen."

Dracos Mutter wurde noch blasser, aber erhob sich artig und hakte sich an Lucius ausgestrecktem Arm ein. Mit gesenktem Kopf folgte sie ihrem Gatten.

Draco wartete keinen Augenblick länger. Er sprang auf und lief mit großen Schritten zur Kellertreppe. Er spürte wie sich sein Herzschlag erhöhte, wie er es immer tat, wenn er nur in die Nähe der Verliese kam. Er hatte nur schlechte Erinnerungen an diesen Ort und fast alle hatten mit seinem Vater und seinen Erziehungsmethoden zu tun. Leise öffnete er die Tür und ging die schmale Treppe hinunter. Der Geruch von Fäulnis und Moder schlug ihm entgegen. Er blickte um die Ecke. Wie erwartet saß ein älterer Todesser als Aufseher vor der großen Holztür zu den Zellen. Draco würde seinen Zauberstab abgeben müssen, um zu Amanda zu gelangen. Eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme seines Vaters, damit kein Gefangener auch nur in die Nähe von Zauberstäben kam. Dann würde er Amanda befreien und den Wächter mit der Faust niederschlagen, um ihn direkt im Anschluss selber mit einem Obliviate zu behandeln.

Draco würde sich in die Zelle begeben und Amanda befehlen, ihn mit seinem Zauberstab mit einem Impedimenta zu verhexen, damit es so aussah, als hätte er seinen Zauberstab nicht abgegeben und Amanda ihn ausgetrickst. Die Strafe dafür würde sicherlich nicht angenehm werden, aber sein Vater würde hoffentlich glauben, er wäre zu der jungen Hexe gegangen um sich für die vergangenen Wochen zu rächen.

Von Greyback war weit und breit keine Spur. Draco fühlte wie das Adrenalin in seine Adern schoss, dann trat mit einem energischen Schritt um die Ecke und ging direkt auf den Todesser zu, der eine angedeutete Verbeugung machte. Manchmal war es gut der Sohn des meistgefürchteten Todessers zu sein.

„Mister Malfoy, was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte Roy Henderson kriecherisch. Draco starrte den Mann mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Ich nehme an sie wollen zu dem jungen Ding, das Greyback gebracht hat? Wirklich ein hübsches kleines Luder. Zu schade, dass ihr Vater befohlen hat, sie nicht anzurühren. Wirklich schade. Hat er wohl für sie aufgehoben das Privileg?"

Draco spürte die Abscheu in sich hochsteigen. Er wusste, was mit weiblichen Gefangenen normalerweise in diesen Kellern geschah und mit einem Mal fand er es unerträglich, dass er nie etwas dagegen unternommen hatte. Er verschränkte die Arme und wartete, dass der Todesser ihn endlich zu Amanda ließ. Seine Sorge um das Mädchen stieg kontinuierlich an.

„Nun gut. Ihren Zauberstab bitte, Mister Malfoy. Sie kennen ja die Regeln."

Draco zog den Zauberstab aus seinem Gürtel und platzierte ihn vor Henderson. Dieser nickte und hantierte an dem dicken Schlüsselbund, bis er den passenden gefunden hatte und ließ Draco hinein.

„Ok, dreimal klopfen und ich lasse sie wieder heraus." Die Tür sprang auf. „Und nehmen sie sie schön hart ran, Mister Malfoy." Draco sah Begierde in den Augen des Todessers aufblitzen. Mit Erleichterung ließ er die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Waren alle Todesser solche Tiere? Wo war das feine Benehmen, dass Lucius Malfoy immer aufführte, wenn er davon sprach, wie er die Welt durch die Reinblüter verbessern wollte. War das alles, was hinter seiner Ideologie stand? Perversität und Lust am Unterwerfen? Draco hastete durch den Gang und erreichte die einzige geschlossene Zellentür. Er legte seine Hand gegen eine markierte Stelle am Holz, die ihn als einen Todesser identifizierte und sie sprang auf. Er sah wie Amanda zusammenzuckte und sich in der Ecke verkroch, bis sie Draco erkannte. Dann jedoch schrie sie erleichtert auf und warf sich in Dracos Arme, der vor ihr auf die Knie ging.

„Draco." schluchzte sie und der junge Mann fühlte sich einmal mehr mit den Tränen des Mädchens überfordert. Er konnte sich nicht daran gewöhnen, dass man ihm Vertrauen statt Hass entgegenbrachte.

„Amanda. Was bei Merlin tust Du hier!?" flüsterte er eindringlich auf das zitternde Mädchen ein. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass seine Stimme beruhigender war, als sich nur mental zu unterhalten.

„Es tut mir so leid, Draco. Ich bin dir gefolgt."

„Du bist was? Wie konntest Du mir folgen? Ich bin schneller geflogen, als ich es selbst für gesund hielt. Und woher wusstest Du überhaupt, dass ich in Hogwarts war?"

Amanda kicherte leise trotz ihrer Tränen. „Ich kann gut fliegen. Harry hat mir einen Rennbesen geschenkt zu meinem Geburtstag. Es war keine Herausforderung dich einzuholen."

Draco blickte ungläbig auf die junge Hexe vor ihm.

„Und wieso bist du mir gefolgt? Weißt Du in welche Gefahr du uns gebracht hast?"

Amanda nickte beschämt und mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich dachte, es würde niemand merken. Ich hatte doch gehofft, ich könnte mit Dir ungestört reden. Wieso hast Du sie verlassen, Draco?" Amandas tiefblaue Augen bohrten sich in seine. „Ich habe ihren Schmerz gespürt. Sie ist am Boden zerstört! Und Deinen habe ich auch gespürt. Ich wusste sofort, was Du getan hast. Warum? Komm zurück, Draco! Hermine braucht Dich."

Draco schloss die Augen und seufzte gequält. „Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Selbst Potter war meiner Meinung."

„Achja. Und Du meinst tatsächlich ausgerechnet ihr beiden seit die richtigen, um Frauen und Liebesdinge zu beurteilen?" Amandas Stimme war energisch geworden.

„Sei bitte leiser! Keiner weiß hier, dass ich meine Stimme wiederhabe."

„Du weichst vom Thema ab." beharrte Amanda.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, sodass seine blonden Haarsträhnen im dämmrigen Licht des Kerkers aufblitzten.

„Du weißt gar nicht, worum es geht, Amanda. Das hat nichts damit zu tun, ob ich sie liebe oder nicht, es geht hier allein um ihre Sicherheit."

Amanda schwieg, aber ihre Blicke sprachen Bände über ihre Verärgerung.

„Hör zu. Ich muss dich hier schleunigst herausbringen, du dummes Kind. Das hier ist kein Spiel mehr. Diese Menschen hier sind Todesser, sie werden dich töten oder schlimmeres, wenn du nicht verschwindest."

„Ich werde nicht ohne Dich gehen."

„Amanda!" Die Sturheit des Mädchens bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen. Er bewunderte sie zwar für ihren Mut, aber ihre Torheit war nicht zu überbieten. Sie passte wirklich perfekt zu Potter. Mutig aber unüberlegt.

„Wenn Du Hermine und mir wirklich helfen willst, dann verschwindest Du von hier und siehst zu, dass sie darüber hinwegkommt, haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr, Draco Malfoy!"

Draco rieb sich genervt über die Augen. Er wünschte seinen Zauberstab herbei, um dieses Mädchen einfach willenlos zu machen und aus dem Haus zu schleusen. Er schwieg einen langen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch hinter sich.

„Was für ein herzergreifendes Bild! Die Malfoys endlich vereint." hörte Draco die Stimme seines Vaters.

Dracos Blick schnellte erschrocken nach oben. Er hoffte, dass sein Vater nichts von dem Gespräch mit Amanda mitbekommen hatte. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete er Lucius Malfoy, der mit scheinheiligem Lächeln auf sie herunterblickte und sich locker an den Türrahmen gelehnt hatte. Irritiert zog Draco seine Stirn in Falten. Was bei Merlin meinte sein Vater mit „den Malfoys"? Er blickte zu Amanda, aber diese starrte nur kalkweiß auf den Anführer der Todesser. Malfoy senior stieß sich von der Tür ab und trat einen Schritt näher, Dracos Muskeln spannten sich sofort an.

„Und noch ein weiteres Wunder ist geschehen. Mein Sohn kann auf einmal wieder sprechen."

Dracos Gedanken rasten. Fieberhaft überlegte er, ob sein Vater bluffte, oder ob er es tatsächlich herausgefunden hatte. Dann war Amanda in höchster Gefahr.

„Oh Draco, ich bitte Dich, hör mit diesem Possenspiel auf. Glaubst Du ernsthaft, ich hätte nicht von Anfang an gewusst, welche Lügen Du mir hier auftischst?"

‚Sag kein Wort.' flüsterte Draco Amanda in Gedanken zu. Amanda reagierte nicht, sie schien wie gebannt zu sein von dem weißblonden älteren Mann.

Lucius trat noch näher und starrte auf seinen Sohn. Seine Miene wurde undurchdringlich.

„Ich gebe zu, im ersten Moment war es Dir gelungen mich zu täuschen, obwohl ich einen Verdacht hatte. Eine kleine Rückfrage bei der so informativen Rita Skeeter, nachdem ich mich an ihren seltsamen Artikel erinnert hatte, bestätigte mir, dass du mir nicht alles gezeigt haben konntest bei der kleinen Reise in deine Erinnerungen. Rita war geradezu begierig darauf, jede Information Preis zu geben, von der sie meinte, sie könnte das Schlammblut in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Greyback hat meinen Verdacht genährt, als er mir berichtete, was er bei dir gewittert hat. Wölfische Sinne sind so schwer zu täuschen, Draco. Aber eine Frage stellt sich mir.

Hat das kleine Schlammblut dich tatsächlich mit dem Silencio totalis belegt, oder war das ein Täuschungsmanöver, mein Sohn? Und als du dann letzte Nacht zu der kleinen Potterhure geflogen bist… Oh, nun sieh mich nicht so überrascht an! Glaubst Du ernsthaft, ich hätte Dir vertraut, nachdem du so lange nicht mehr unter meiner Kontrolle warst?" Lucius Malfoy lachte leise. „…wie war es, Draco? Hast Du sie Dir genommen, damit sie den Fluch von dir nimmt? Oder hast du dich freiwillig beschmutzt, als du die kleine Schlampe wie ein Stück Vieh gevögelt hast?"

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei wollte Draco sich auf seinen Vater stürzen, doch Amanda packte ihn am Arm und er rutschte seitlich weg. Im gleichen Moment schoss ein roter Strahl aus Lucius Zauberstab, als dieser „Crucio!" brüllte und traf auf den Boden, wo Draco noch vor einem Atemzug gekniet hatte.

„Das wollte er erreichen." flüsterte Amanda und war so blass wie weißes Porzellan.

Zu Dracos Überraschung schickte sein Vater keinen zweiten Fluch los, sondern begann zu lachen.

„Sehr gut, sehr gut! Wie ich sehe, hat deine Mutter, dir nicht nur ihre Schönheit vermacht, sondern auch ihre Fähigkeiten, Amanda."

„Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen!? Und woher kennen Sie meine Mutter?"

Draco versuchte in der Zwischenzeit Millimeter um Millimeter sich aufzurichten, um Amanda decken zu können.

„Aber aber liebes Mädchen, erkennst Du Deinen eigenen Vater nicht?" in gespielter Bestürzung schlug sich Malfoy senior die Hand vor die Brust, aber hielt den Zauberstab weiterhin auf Draco gerichtet.

„Was soll dieser Mist?" knurrte Draco zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er hoffte Zeit zu gewinnen. Irgendwie musste er an seinen Zauberstab herankommen, der noch immer auf dem Aufsehertischchen liegen musste. Mit einem süßlichen Lächeln griff Lucius in seine Umhangtasche und holte zu Dracos Entsetzen dessen Zauberstab heraus.

„Suchst Du den hier?" Er hielt Draco den Zauberstab entgegen, doch kurz bevor Draco danach greifen konnte, steckte er ihn wieder ein. „Ich muss zu meinem Bedauern feststellen, dass Du keine Manieren gelernt zu haben scheinst. Insgesamt scheine ich viel zu viel Zeit und aufopfernde Fürsorge in dich investiert zu haben, Draco. Ich bin wirklich sehr enttäuscht."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte Draco, ob er einfach aufspringen sollte und seinen Vater überwältigen. Er war jünger, stärker und wendiger. Wenn der Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite liegen würde, hätten Amanda und er eine Chance zu entkommen. Doch in diesem Moment tauchte hinter Lucius Greyback auf, der Draco triumphierend betrachtete.

„Ah, Fenrir, wie schön. Darf ich dir meine Tochter vorstellen?"

„Glaub kein Wort, Amanda. Er hat keine Tochter." Draco wusste nicht, was sein Vater mit dieser Scharade bezwecken wollte.

Lucius Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaubst Du tatsächlich, Draco, dass ich die Frucht meiner Lenden an nur eine Frau verschwende? Deine Mutter hat dich zur Welt gebracht und wie wir gesehen haben, ist aus dir nichts als ein Verräter geworden. Ich habe Deine Mutter nur aus einem Grund geheiratet, sie war reich und schön und passte zu den Malfoys. Aber deine Mutter…" Lucius wandte sich Amanda zu. „…deine Mutter war nicht nur schön, sie war auch höchst talentiert."

Amanda starrte stumm mit Tränen in den Augen auf den Mann, der Draco und sie bedrohte.

„Amandas Mutter war verheiratet! Ihr Vater war Eugene Moorland. Kein Mann würde Deine Brut freiwillig aufziehen!"

Die Hand des Todessers zischte durch die Luft und traf Draco mitten im Gesicht. Der Schlag war so wuchtig, dass Draco drohte das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Er konnte ein schmerzvolles Keuchen nicht unterdrücken.

„Denke daran, dass du zu dieser Brut gehörst." flüsterte Lucius Stimme eiskalt an seinem Ohr.

Eine schmale Hand legte sich auf Dracos Rücken.

„Er sagt die Wahrheit. Ich kann es spüren." Amandas Stimme war tränenerstickt. „Es ist genau wie bei Dir, Draco. Ich kann fühlen, was er denkt."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Draco verstand, was gerade geschehen war. Doch dann traf ihn die unglaubliche Erkenntnis. Amanda war tatsächlich seine Halbschwester? Für einen kurzen Augenblick wich seine Vorsicht echter Verblüffung. Es erklärte ihre seltsame Verbundenheit. Es erklärte, warum er sie damals nicht hatte töten können, damals bevor alles begonnen hatte.

„Wie hast Du das gemacht? Hast Du Amandas Mutter verflucht, damit sie dich ranlässt?" versuchte Draco nun durch Provokation Lucius zur Unaufmerksamkeit zu verleiten.

Sein Vater, nein ihrer beider Vater, lachte auf. „Das war gar nicht nötig. Geradezu an den Hals geschmissen hat sie sich mir, als ich ihr sagte, dass sie dadurch das Leben ihres geliebten Mannes retten könnte, der uns leider in die Hände geraten war. Er hat zugesehen dabei, wie ich mir nahm, was ihm gehörte. Danach war nur noch wenig Überzeugungsarbeit nötig, dass sie den Todessern folgen sollten, bevor ihnen oder dem kleinen Kind ein Unfall passieren würde. Sie haben tatsächlich glauben wollen, es wäre sein Kind und nicht meines. Habe ich Dir nicht schon immer gesagt, dass Liebe schwach macht, mein Sohn?"

„Du bist ein Sadist!" Er spuckte vor die Füße seines Vaters, der gefährlich ruhig wurde.

Draco spürte, wie Amanda hinter ihm zitterte und sich weinend gegen seinen Rücken presste. Beschützend legte Draco einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Abfällig schürzte Lucius Malfoy die Lippen.

„Ich sehe, Du hast es immer noch nicht verstanden, Draco. Eigentlich hätte es mir klar sein müssen, als Du Dumbledore nicht töten konntest, dass es eine reine Zeitverschwendung war, sich mit Dir abzugeben. Aber nun habe ich ja dank dir mein zweites Kind gefunden. Sie wird sicher gelehriger sein, wenn sie sieht, was ich mit einem Verräter wie Dir mache. Nach Savannas lächerlichem Tod war sie bedauerlicherweise nicht mehr aufzufinden. Als ich ihr Bild in Deinen Erinnerungen sah, beschloss ich dein Spiel mitzuspielen. Ich wusste, Du würdest mich irgendwann zu ihr führen. Und nun wird sie mir mit ihrer mächtigen Gabe treu dienen, um ihren Bruder zu retten! Wie sich das Schicksal doch wiederholt." Malfoy lächelte grausam.

„Lass Deine Finger von ihr!" Draco stand auf und ballte die Fäuste. Vielleicht hatte er keinen Zauberstab mehr, aber war ein guter Kämpfer, er musste seinen Vater und Greyback nur irgendwie entwaffnen.

„Sieh Dir das an, Fenrir! Wie ein echter großer Bruder steht er da."

Greyback grinste höhnisch. Lucius trat zur Seite und ließ dem Werwolf Platz. Der ging nur einen Schritt nach vorne und ohne irgendwelche äußerlichen Anzeichen, die Draco als Warnung hätten dienen können, griff er nach einem Holzbrett, das an der Wand lehnte und schlug zu.

Die Latte traf Draco in die Seite. Die Wucht war so groß, dass es ihn von den Füßen riss und er mit der Schulter schmerzlich gegen das harte modrige Mauerwerk prallte. Er spürte seinen Arm schlaff werden und er glitt an der Wand hinunter.

„Aufhören!" schrie Amanda entsetzt und stürzte zu Draco und zog ihn beschützend in ihren Arm. „Harry wird mich suchen! Er wird hierherkommen und Draco und mich rausholen!"

„Soso, Harry… Harry Potter nehme ich an?" Malfoy senior rang in gespielter Theatralik seine Hände. „Was haben meine Kinder nur mit diesem Potter zu schaffen? Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen, mein Kind. Wenn Potter erst einmal erfährt, wer dein Vater ist, wird er froh sein dich losgeworden zu sein. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er es erfährt. Und wenn er dann auch noch hört, dass sein angebetetes Schlammblut mit meinem Sohn herumgehurt hat, wird er Draco mit Sicherheit seinem Schicksal überlassen."

Draco spürte wie Amandas Hand sich in seinem Umhang verkrallte.

„Das ist eine Lüge! Harry würde mich niemals im Stich lassen! Und Draco auch nicht! Hermine wird das nicht zulassen! Sie liebt Draco!"

„Amanda nicht..." flüsterte Draco leise, aber es war zu spät, Amanda konnte ihre Wut nicht mehr bändigen.

„Und er liebt sie!"

Draco schloss gequält die Augen. Seine Hoffnung seinem Vater weiszumachen, dass er Hermine nur ausgenutzt hatte und nichts für sie empfand, war nun ein für allemal dahin. Nun würde sein Vater keine Sekunde zögern es gegen ihn zu verwenden. Und noch viel schlimmer gegen Hermine.

Eine Sekunde herrschte Schweigen. Dann brach Lucius Malfoy in lautes Lachen aus.

„Merlin, Fenrir, hast du das gehört? Mein Sohn ist in ein Schlammblut verliebt!"

„Sie bedeutet mir nichts!" presste Draco unter Schmerzen heraus.

„Weißt Du, mein Sohn, ich glaube Du lügst. Und weißt Du, was ich noch glaube? Dass Du mir am Ende doch noch nützlich bist, genau wie Deine Schwester. Vielleicht werde ich Potter doch noch nichts von Deiner Abstammung erzählen, meine Prinzessin.Was für ein Glücksfall! Gleich zwei Geiseln! Ich denke, wir werden Potter und das Schlammblut morgen lieber davon informieren, welch kostbare Beute wir hier haben."

„Warum tust Du es nicht gleich?" Draco presste seine Hand gegen seine ausgekugelte Schulter, die dumpf und quälend pochte.

„Oh, ich denke, ich werde noch ein paar kleine Vorbereitungen treffen, bevor die werten Auroren hier auftauchen. Wir müssen sie doch gebührend empfangen!"

„Was hast du vor?" Draco kannte seinen Vater gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser sich in seiner Eitelkeit dazu hinreißen lassen würde, seinen genialen Plan mitzuteilen. Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch irgendeine Hoffnung Hermine und Potter zu warnen.

„Die Liste der Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, deren Namen du so akribisch notiert hast, um sie ohne Zweifel deinem kleinen Schlammblut zukommen zu lassen, war leider nicht vollständig. Und wie ich den Hitzkopf Potter kenne, wird er kaum auf Verstärkung warten, sondern das Goldene Trio wird direkt zu Eurer Rettung eilen und nur eine Eule ans Ministerium schicken. Wie ungeschickt, dass dadurch keiner zu seiner Hilfe kommen wird, wenn er sich den besten meiner Todesser gegenüber sieht."

Lucius Malfoy lächelte siegesgewiss. Dann schnippte er gelangweilt mit den Fingern.

„Fenrir, sei doch so nett und kümmere dich ein wenig um meinen Sohn. Er sieht so angeschlagen aus."

Greyback fletschte genüsslich mit den Zähnen und riss Draco an seiner ausgekugelten Schulter nach oben. Der Schmerz war so groß, dass Draco nicht reagieren konnte, sondern nur mit einem unterdrückten Schmerzensschrei die Ohnmacht heran nahen spürte.

„Greyback! Er soll nicht bewusstlos sein nach fünf Minuten! Wir wollen doch, dass Amanda sieht, was geschieht, wenn man dem eigenen Vater keinen Respekt und Gehorsam entgegenbringt. Ich würde vorschlagen, Du benutzt für Draco die Nachbarzelle, wir wollen die erst kürzlich gefunden Geschwister doch nicht gleich wieder auseinanderreißen. Ich bin ja kein Unmensch!"

Draco hob seinen Kopf an und spuckte seinem Vater voller Abscheu auf die schwarzglänzende polierte Lackschuhspitze. Gelangweilt zauberte Lucius die Spur der Verachtung seines Sohnes weg.

„Ich finde, Fenrir, du solltest ihm noch einmal erklären, was Respekt heißt."

„Sehr gerne!" Draco hörte die Agression und freudige Erwartung aus Greybacks Stimme geradezu überquellen.

Dracos angespannte Sinne, die nach einem Fluchtweg suchten, nahmen Amandas leises Schluchzen war. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.

‚Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Amanda. Irgendwie bringe ich uns hier raus.' sandte er seiner Schwester seine Gedanken zu. Er konnte nicht erkennen, ob sie ihn gehört hatte, sie schluchzte unvermindert weiter.

Der Werwolf, der ihn noch immer an dem gebrauchsunfähigen Arm festhielt, zog ihn zur Verliestür. Der Schmerz in seinem Arm war so groß, dass Draco nichts anderes übrig blieb, als dem Mann zu folgen. Greyback öffnete die Tür zur Nachbarzelle mit einem Tritt und stieß Draco mit einem Hieb in die Magengrube hinterher.

Der Verletzte wurde erneut auf den Boden geschleudert und spürte eine Rippe verdächtig knacken. Ein zynisches Lächeln flog auf seine Lippen, als er daran dachte, dass Hermine schon wieder Grund hätte ihn zusammenzuflicken, sollte er sie jemals wieder sehen.

„Dir wird das Lachen schon noch vergehen, Freundchen." grunzte Greyback und riss ihn an den Haaren hoch. Mit einem vertrauten Klicken schlossen sich die Handschellen, die an der Wand befestigt waren, um seine Handgelenke. Draco leckte Blut von seiner aufgeplatzten Unterlippe und grinste Greyback frech an, der ihn wütend anstierte.

„Wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ich Dir hier entwische, Greyback."

Er wusste, dass der Werwolf seine schändliche Niederlage gegen Draco nicht vergessen hatte, als dieser vor vielen Jahren in genau dieser Zelle Draco „die Flausen austreiben" sollte, wie sein Vater damals gesagt hatte. Draco war vierzehn gewesen und hatte einen unaufmerksamen Moment seines Peinigers genutzt und war entkommen. Die Strafe danach war zwar noch viel härter ausgefallen als die ursprüngliche, aber diesen Triumph hatte Draco niemals vergessen.

„Gut, dass Du das erwähnst, mein Sohn." Lucius war heran getreten. „Eure Zellen sind mit einem magischen Siegel belegt. Wird eines dieser Siegel durchbrochen ohne meine Autorisation, wird leider das Siegel der anderen Zelle für den Tod des Insassen sorgen."

Dracos Kopf schoss nach oben und er starrte auf seinen Vater.

„Das ist ein Bluff. Einen solchen Zauber gibt es gar nicht!"

„Mag sein. Aber würdest Du es wirklich riskieren, dass deiner entzückenden Schwester etwas geschieht?"

Dracos Kinn sank resignierend auf seine Brust. Er würde nichts versuchen, was Amanda in Gefahr bringen konnte.

„Dachte ich es mir doch." Sein Vater lächelte zufrieden und verließ die Zelle.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt!_

_Das nächste Kapitel wird aus Amandas Sicht sein und es wird leider nicht viel fröhlicher als dieses. Und wie hat Euch die Aufklärung gefallen zu Amandas geheimnisvollem Bruder?_


	41. Kapitel 40

_Und da ist das nächste Kapitel. Es hat leider 2-3 Tage länge gedauert als geplant, aber mich haben immer wieder Zweifel gepackt bei der Schilderung von Gewalt, ob das wirklich noch ohne M-Rating online gestellt werden kann. Aber ich denke, ich habe nach mehrmaligem Bearbeiten nun eine Weg gefunden, der noch unter M ist und trotzdem die unangenehmen Momente von Draco und Amanda in Malfoy Manor ausreichend beschreibt._

_Ich habe mich riesig über Eure zahlreichen und konstruktiven Reviews gefreut! So kann es weitergehen ;) Vielleicht entschließt sich ja doch noch der eine oder andere Schwarzleser mir ein Review zu hinterlassen, ich würde mich riesig freuen!_

_Das nächste Kaptitel wird sicherlich erst am Wochenende oder kurz danach entstehen, da ich mich nun mal wieder ernsthaft meiner Masterthesis widmen muss ;) Die hat nämlich leider noch nicht so viel Seiten wie meine Hp-Story hier. Hihi._

_Viel Spaß!  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 40**

Amanda umschlang ihren zitternden Oberkörper. Im Gegensatz zu Draco hatte man sie nicht angekettet. Scheinbar hielt man sie für zu jung und schwach, als dass sie etwas ohne ihren Zauberstab hätte ausrichten können. Und Amanda musste zu ihrer Schande gestehen, dass sie Recht hatten. Hilflos war sie in ihrer Zelle gesessen und hatte anhören müssen, was man Draco angetan hatte. Draco hatte versucht seinem Peiniger so lange wie möglich zu widerstehen. Diesem Greyback.

Amanda erschauerte. Noch nie hatte sie einen so widerlichen Zauberer getroffen wie den Werwolf, dessen sämtliche Gedanken überschattet waren von der Lust am Quälen. Aber irgendwann war der geistige Widerstand Dracos zusammengebrochen. Amanda ahnte, dass er versucht hatte, seine Schmerzen von ihr fern zu halten, wusste er doch, wie intensiv Amanda mitfühlte, sobald er seine Okklumensfähigkeiten nicht mehr einsetzte. Sie hatte nichts von ihm wahrgenommen, nichts gehört, nur die Schläge, die immer wieder auf ihn eindroschen, das dumpfe Klatschen der Hiebe auf seinen Körper. Amanda hatte gespürt, wie es diesen Greyback immer zorniger werden ließ.

„Winsel endlich um Gnade, Verräter!" hatte er den jungen Malfoy angeschrien und umso fester auf ihn eingeschlagen, oder schlimmeres dem geschunden Körper angetan. Amanda hatte es nicht erspüren können, was in der anderen Zelle geschah. Sie hatte sich dafür unendlich geschämt, aber sie war dankbar gewesen, dass Draco es von ihr fernhielt.

Doch in dem Moment als der erste Schmerzensschrei nach Stunden über Dracos Lippen kam, konnte er auch seine geistigen Barrieren nicht mehr aufrecht halten und die gesamte Wucht der Schmerzen und Hoffnungslosigkeit hatte Amanda getroffen, als wären es ihre eigenen gewesen. Überwältigt von den Qualen hatte sie ihren Körper gegen die modrige Wand gepresst, hinter der ihr Bruder war und aufgeschrien, jeden Schlag mit ihm mitgelitten.

Das unmittelbare Gefühl von Schmerzen hatte irgendwann nachgelassen und war immer mehr in eine Abgestumpftheit übergegangen, die von Draco ausging. Amanda saß seitdem schluchzend an die Wand gepresst und versuchte den Bruder, von dem sie erst heute erfahren hatte, mit ihren Gedanken zu erreichen, doch sie spürte keine Reaktion. Sie fühlte, wie seine Gedanken und Gefühle ihr immer mehr entglitten. Panische Angst erfasste sie, dass Greyback Draco umgebracht haben könnte, aber dieser schnaubte irgendwann unwillig auf.

„Ich hoffe, wenn ich später wiederkomme, bist du wieder wach, mein Freund. Wir wollen doch noch ein wenig Spaß haben, nicht wahr?"

Sie hörte, wie der Werwolf die Zelle verließ und Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit. Draco schien noch zu leben. Wenn sie nur irgendeinen Weg finden konnte, um ihm zu helfen.

In diesem Moment schob sich der Riegel des kleinen Fensterchens in ihrer Zellentür auf und Greybacks kleine blutrote Augen starrten sie durchdringend an. Ein widerliches Grinsen zierte seine blutleeren, schmalen Lippen.

„Na, Prinzessin, hat dir die Show gefallen?"

Amanda sprang auf und ballte die Fäuste. Der Zorn wallte in ihr hoch.

„Sie Schwein! Ich werde Sie dafür umbringen, was Sie meinem Bruder angetan haben!"

Er lachte laut und obszön.

„Pass auf, dass Du Dich nicht unbeliebt machst, kleines Wildkätzchen, für dich gebe es sicherlich noch interessantere Erziehungsmethoden als für deinen… Bruder."

Greyback spie das letzte Wort förmlich aus und schloss den Schlitz in der Tür. Einen Moment blieb Amanda mit geballten Fäusten stehen, bis ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten, dann sank sie kraftlos in sich zusammen. In was für eine Situation hatte sie Draco und sich in ihrem Ungestüm bloß gebracht? Und trotzdem war sie nicht bereit die Hoffnung aufzugeben. Sie würde einen Weg hier herausfinden. Harry, Ron und Hermine und der Orden würden kommen und sie retten. Sie würden doch auch Draco retten? Amanda tippte sich gegen die Nase. Wie konnte sie bloß diese ganzen Missverständnisse ausräumen? Draco war nicht der schlechte Mensch für den ihn alle hielten, er hatte versucht nicht nur sie zu retten, sondern auch Hermine vor Schaden zu bewahren, und er war bei Merlin noch mal ihr Bruder!

Ihr Halbbruder, um genau zu sein. Aber was zählte das? Sie hatte Familie! Nachdem sie geglaubt hatte, völlig alleine auf dieser Welt zu sein, fand sie heraus, dass sie einen großen Bruder hatte. So gut wie möglich verdrängte sie den Gedanken, dass auch Lucius Malfoy unweigerlich zu ihrer Familie gehörte. Sie wusste schon jetzt, dass sie ihren Erzeuger zutiefst verabscheute. Ihr Vater blieb nach wie vor der Mann, der sie groß gezogen hatte, Eugene Moorland.

Aber Draco war anders als sein Vater. Amanda hatte ihn von Herzen gern, auch wenn sie wusste, dass der blonde junge Mann bisher ein gewaltvolles und brutales Leben geführt hatte. Aber auch Draco konnte sich ändern, und wenn sie hier jemals lebend rauskommen sollten, würde sie ihm helfen, ein Leben außerhalb der Todesser aufzubauen. Dafür mussten sie allerdings erst einmal Malfoy Manor verlassen.

Ein leises Stöhnen unterbrach ihre Gedanken und sofort presste Amanda ihr Ohr gegen das Mauerwerk, ohne sich darum zu scheren, dass ihre schwarzen Locken an dem modrigen Schleim klebten.

„Draco?" fragte sie vorsichtig und ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals.

Ein weiteres Aufstöhnen war die einzige Antwort, die sie bekam, dann herrschte wieder Stille. Hilflos schloss Amanda die Augen. Wenn sie doch wenigstens irgendwie seine Schmerzen lindern könnte! Doch sie war zum Nichtstun verdammt. Die Minuten zogen sich zu Stunden und Amanda verlor jedes Zeitgefühl. Inzwischen würden Harry und die anderen ihre Abwesenheit bemerkt haben, hoffte sie.

Zu ihrem Entsetzen hörte sie irgendwann die Kellertür, die zu den Verliesen führte. Zuerst befürchtete sie, der Werwolf sei zurückgekehrt, aber die Schritte, die sich näherten, waren schnell und leicht. Sie hörte ein paar scharf gewechselte Worte am Eingang des Zellentraktes. Die eine Stimme war ungewöhnlich hoch. Kurz darauf ertönten eilige Schritte und jemand riss die Tür zu Dracos Zelle auf.

Der Aufschrei einer Frau folgte. Konnte das Hermine sein? Waren ihre Freunde bereits hier und waren im Begriff sie zu retten? Aber sie hörte keine weiteren Schritte, konnte nirgends Harrys Stimme ausmachen, so sehr sie auch lauschte. Aus Dracos Zelle drang ein leises Murmeln zu ihr hinüber, irgendjemand schien mit Draco zu reden, allerdings war dieser noch nicht wieder aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht.

Wenige Augenblicke später wurde Amandas Zellentür aufgerissen und die junge Hexe starrte auf die schönste Frau, die sie je in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Eine große, filigrane Figur war in teuerste Seidenstoffe gehüllt, ein glitzerndes Korsett umschnürte die Wespentaille der Frau. Lange goldblonde Haare, die wie Metall glänzten, reichten in sanften Wellen bis zu ihrer Hüfte. Das ebenmäßige Gesicht war von einer so hellen, durchscheinenden Haut überspannt, die der Frau etwas märchenhaftes, unwirkliches verlieh. Ihre Lippen waren klein und rosig. Sie war nicht mehr jung, das sah Amanda, aber diese Frau hatte so eine elfengleiche Grazie an sich, dass sie zeitlos jugendlich wirkte. Das beeindruckendste an ihr waren allerdings ihre hellblauen Augen mit einem silbrigen Glanz, die sie wütend anstarrten.

Es waren Dracos Augen.

Amanda wusste sofort, dass sie Narcissa Malfoy vor sich hatte, Dracos Mutter.

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in die feenhafte Gestalt. Sie trat energisch vor und umfasste Amandas Handgelenk mit einer Kraft, die man der zierlichen Frau niemals zugtraut hätte.

„Du!" Narcissa Malfoy schnaubt wutentbrannt. „Du kleines Flittchen! Es ist alles deine Schuld!"

Narcissa zerrte die überraschte und sprachlose Amanda aus ihrer Zelle und schob sie auf die offene Tür von Dracos Verlies zu.

„Schau Dir an, was Du ihm angetan hast!" sie schubste Amanda nach vorne, sodass die junge Hexe auf ihre Knie fiel.

Amanda blickte auf und schlug entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund. „Draco!" flüsterte sie.

Ihr Bruder hing mit beiden Armen in den Ketten an der Wand, die ihn halbwegs aufrecht hielten. Seine Beine waren aufgrund der Ohnmacht weggeknickt und sein ganzes Gewicht zerrte an seinen Oberarmen. Die Ketten hatten sich schon tief in seine Handgelenke eingeschnitten und Blut rann die Arme entlang auf seinen entblößten Oberkörper. Lange Striemen lagen blutig über seinem Oberkörper und Amanda sah mit blankem Horror, dass das Folterwerkzeug, das Greyback benutzt hatte, mit kleinen Nägeln besetzt gewesen sein musste, denn die Furchen in seinem Fleisch waren tief und aufgerissen.

Am schlimmsten zugrichtet war sein sonst so schönes, ebenmäßiges Gesicht, das dem seiner Mutter erstaunlich glich, wie sie nun bemerkte. Sein eines Auge war zugeschwollen und der Bluterguss hatte eine fast schwarze Färbung, Dracos Nase war gebrochen und war in einem absonderlichen Knick von der ursprünglichen Linie seines Nasenbeins abgewichen. Das Blut war in Strömen aus der Nase über seine aufgeplatzten Lippen gelaufen, hatte sich dort mit dem Blut aus seinem Mund vermischt und eine verkrustete dunkelbraune Fläche auf seinem Kiefer und Hals hinterlassen. Der Kiefer selbst war geschwollen und blau und Amanda war sich nicht sicher, ob auch dieser gebrochen war. Hätte sie ihren Zauberstab gehabt, hätte sie wenigstens ein paar der Schäden beheben und ihm Linderung verschaffen können, Hermine hatte ihr schon einiges beigebracht.

Aber so blieb sie nur verzweifelt hocken wo sie war, überdeckte ihre Augen und bat schluchzend im Stillen Draco um Vergebung.

Eine Hand griff brutal in ihre Haare und zerrte ihren Kopf nach oben.

„Wage es nicht, wegzuschauen! Sie genau hin, was mit meinem kleinen Jungen wegen Dir geschehen ist."

Amanda wehrte sich nicht. Sie konnte Narcissas Wut verstehen.

„Ich bin nicht dein kleiner Junge. Ich war es noch nie." Es war nur ein ein leises krächzendes Flüstern. Beide Frauen erstarrten und blickten auf Draco, der müde seinen Kopf angehoben hatte und mit seinem nicht zugeschwollenen Auge auf die Szene vor ihm blickte. „Lass Amanda los, Mutter."

Augenblicklich spürte Amanda wie der Griff um ihre Haare sich lockerte und nicht mehr an ihr zerrte, aber Narcissa Malfoy hatte die Hand noch nicht weggenommen.

„Aber Draco! Sie hat Dir das alles angetan!"

Selbst durch seine ramponierten Gesichtszüge konnte Amanda erkennen, wie Draco zynisch die Augenbraue hob.

„Amanda hat mir das angetan? Mutter ich bitte Dich! In welcher Fantasiewelt lebst Du? Das hier war nicht Amanda, das war mein eigener Vater und sein Höllenhund. Lass sie endlich los!"

Dracos Stimme war fester geworden mit seinen letzten Worten, aber gleich darauf schüttelte ihn ein Hustenkrampf. Blut tropfte aus seinen Mundwinkeln.

Narcissa hatte Amanda inzwischen losgelassen. Diese stürzte sich auf einen Eimer mit Wasser, den sie in der Ecke der Zelle entdeckt hatte. Sie eilte damit zu Draco und schöpfte in Ermangelung eines Trinkgefäßes mit ihren bloßen Händen Wasser heraus, das Merlin sei Dank sauber zu sein schien. Vorsichtig hielt sie ihre zu Schalen geformten Hände an Dracos Lippen, der gierig und dankbar das kühle Nass zu sich nahm. Als er seinen Durst gestillt hatte, riss Amanda kurzentschlossen Stoff von ihrem Umhang und tauchte ihn ins Wasser, dann begann sie vorsichtig das Blut von Dracos Gesicht und Oberkörper zu tupfen. Er zuckte mehrfach zusammen, aber kein Laut der Klage kam über seine Lippen.

Narcissa Malfoy stand noch immer schweigend in der Mitte des Raumes und Amanda spürte die eisigen Blicke in ihren Rücken bohren.

„Ich will doch nur helfen, Draco." erklang plötzlich die leise Stimme der blonden Frau.

Draco lachte auf.

„Warum tust es dann nicht einfach… Mutter?" Es klang wie ein Schimpfwort, dass er der Älteren an den Kopf schmiss. „Warum löst Du nicht einfach die Ketten mit deinem Zauberstab und lässt uns laufen?"

Amanda hatte sich umgewandt und blickte auf Dracos Mutter, die inzwischen ihren Oberkörper mit den Armen umfasst hatte.

„Ich… ich kann nicht. Lucius würde mich dafür umbringen."

Amanda bemerkte, wie Narcissa Dracos Blick auswich und auf den Boden starrte.

„Dann komm mit uns." Dracos Bitte klang ehrlich und auch seine Mutter blickte überrascht zu ihrem Sohn, aber dann wurde ihre Mine ausdruckslos und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er würde uns finden. Es hat keinen Zweck. Aber es gibt eine Möglichkeit!"

Amanda stütze Draco, der sich langsam aufrichtete. „Wovon sprichst du, Mutter?"

Ein fanatisches Glitzern trat in die Augen von Narcissa Malfoy. Sie deutete auf Amanda.

„Von ihr, Draco! Du bist sein wahrer Sohn, sein Erbe! Er wird Dir vergeben, er wird Dich wieder aufnehmen, wenn Du sie ihm gefügig machst! Brich Sie, Draco! Hol alles Wissen aus ihr heraus und werde wieder seine rechte Hand! Er wird Dich verschonen, wenn Du Deinen guten Willen zeigst!"

Amanda blickte entsetzt auf die Frau, in deren Blick der Wahnsinn zu erkennen war. Instinktiv rückte sie näher an Draco und seine Präsenz in ihrem Rücken beruhigte sie ein wenig.

„Du bist ja krank, Mutter! Niemals werde ich Amanda etwas antun. Sie ist meine Schwester!"

Narcissa eilte auf ihren Sohn zu und stieß Amanda beiseite. Ihre Hände umfassten Dracos Gesicht.

„Natürlich kannst Du es! Du hast es schon einmal getan für uns. Du hast uns gerettet damals!"

„Ich musste Severus dafür töten, Mutter!"

„Ja! Ja! Es war ein hoher Preis! Aber du hast unser Leben gerettet! Du kannst es wieder tun!"

„Weißt Du was, Mutter? Ich hätte es schon damals nicht tun sollen. Severus Snape war der einzige, der sich je einen Deut um mich gekümmert hat. Wenn ich eines gelernt habe in den letzten Wochen, dann ist es, dass man eine Wahl hat. Man hat immer eine Wahl. Und meine Antwort lautet deswegen: Nein!"

Narcissa war leichenblass von ihrem Sohn zurückgewichen, ihre Augen waren schreckgeweitet.

„Dann hast Du Deinen Tod gewählt."

Amanda schluckte schwer. So sehr es sie abstieß, was Dracos Mutter von ihrem Sohn verlangte, sie konnte jedoch den Sinn hinter ihren Worten erkennen. Jeder in diesem Verlies wusste, dass Draco eine weitere Tortur durch Greyback höchstwahrscheinlich nicht überleben würde. Amanda blickte lange auf Draco und sah an seinem unsteten, rasselnden Atem, wie schlecht es ihm tatsächlich ging. Sie musste etwas tun. Sie musste Zeit gewinnen, bis Rettung nahte.

„Mrs. Malfoy." Dracos und Narcissas Augen wandten sich ihr irritiert zu. „Mrs. Malfoy, bitte richten sie Ihrem Mann aus, dass ich bereit bin, alles zu tun, was er von mir verlangt. Allerdings unter einer Bedingung."

„Amanda, tu das nicht." Dracos Stimme war befehlend, doch die junge Hexe ignorierte ihren Bruder. Auch Narcissa Malfoy, überhörte Dracos Einwand und richtete ihre kühlen Augen auf das schwarzhaarige Mädchen.

„Was für eine Bedingung?"

„Er darf Draco nichts mehr tun. Wenn ihm etwas geschieht, werde ich keinerlei Informationen über Harry Potter oder den Orden mehr freigeben. Ich bin ein Cogitomagus, ich kann auch Veritas-Serum wiederstehen. Und sagen sie ihm, ich habe sehr nützliche Informationen."

Narcissa betrachtete Amanda mit Kalkül, dann nickte sie. „Ich werde es meinem Mann ausrichten. Bitte geh wieder bis dahin in deine Zelle, sonst wird mein Mann sehr ungehalten sein."

Amanda nickte und folgte der Frau ohne sich noch mal nach Draco umzusehen, denn sie wusste, dass er wütend war, dass sie sich in Gefahr brachte. Amanda seufzte. Dafür war es nun zu spät, in Gefahr hatte sie Draco und sich gebracht, in dem Moment, in dem sie Hogwarts auf dem Besen verlassen hatte, um ihm zu folgen.

Narcissa Malfoy verschloss die Tür hinter Amanda wieder magisch. Amanda lehnte sich gegen die Wand und griff nach der kleinen Jade-Schildkröte an ihrem Hals, die Harry ihr gegeben hatte und die einst Ginny gehört hatte. Amanda schämte sich, Harry nun erneut solche Sorgen zu machen.

‚_Amanda.'_ hörte sie irgendwann Dracos Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _‚Das war ein Bluff mit dem Veritasserum, dass ein Cogitomagus dem widerstehen kann, oder?'_

Trotz der Falle, in der sie saßen, lächelte Amanda. Sie konzentrierte sich und versuchte Draco im Geist zu antworten, wie sie es mit Hermine in den vergangenen Wochen geübt hatte. Es tat gut, sich abzulenken.

‚_Was glaubst Du denn? Mein Bruder ist ein Slytherin, wahrscheinlich wäre ich auch eine geworden. Das Intrigieren scheint mir zu liegen.'_

‚_Genauso liegen dir aber auch kopflose Rettungsmanöver und übereiltes Handeln. Das ist typisch Gryffindor und glaub mir, ich bin so wenig Gryffindor, wie Hermine Hufflepuff.' _Er klang ein wenig wehmütig aber auch eindeutig amüsiert und auch Amanda kicherte leise, was ihr seltsam absurd vorkam.

‚_Amanda, dieses mentale Unterhalten… klappt das nur mit mir?'_

‚_Also, generell kann es auch über große Distanzen funktionieren. Aber man braucht eine sehr besondere Bindung zu dem anderen Menschen. Das hat etwas mit den emotionalen Schwingungen zu tun, die…'_

‚_Du sollst mir hier keine Unterrichtsstunde geben, Kleine. Du sollst uns hier rausholen.'_

‚_Wie soll ich das machen, Draco? Worauf willst Du hinaus?'_ Amanda war ehrlich verwirrt.

‚_Sag bloß, da sind gar keine besonderen Schwingungen zwischen Potter und Dir? Generell fände ich es ja sehr erleichternd, wenn meine Schwester, von der ich bisher nichts wusste, nicht ausgerechnet in Sankt Potter verliebt wäre.' _spöttelte die Stimme ihres Bruders in ihrem Kopf und mit einem theatralischen Seufzer setzte er hinzu: ‚_Oh, Merlins Bart, dass ich das wirklich mal sagen würde… aber im Moment, wäre es mir wirklich recht, wenn du deine guten Beziehungen zum Goldjungen mal spielen lässt. Wir könnten ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen.'_

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Amanda verstand, wovon Draco sprach, dann schlug sie die Hand vor die Stirn. Wieso war sie da nicht von alleine draufgekommen?

‚_Du meinst also… Du glaubst, er könnte mich hören?'_

‚_Einen Versuch wärs wert, oder etwa nicht?'_

Amanda lächelte, als sie Draco in ihrer Vorstellung beide Augenbrauen ironisch hochziehen sah. Sie hatte diese Fähigkeit zwar noch nicht auf diese Entfernung ausprobiert, aber sie hatte es das ein oder andere Mal geschafft, Hermine aus nächster Nähe mental zu erreichen. Und Draco hatte Recht. Da waren in der Tat besondere emotionale Schwingungen zwischen Harry und ihr. So hoffte sie zumindest.

‚_Nun ich denke, es könnte nicht schaden, einmal zu testen, ob da was schwingt zwischen Harry und mir.' _stieg Amanda auf Dracos ironische Art ein. Sie bewunderte ihren Bruder dafür, wie er in seinem Zustand sich noch seinen zugegebenermaßen zynischen Humor bewahren konnte.

‚_Braves Mädchen.'_ antwortete ihr der junge Zauberer, doch kurz danach hörte Amanda durch das dicke Mauerwerk einen erneuten Hustenanfall aus Dracos rasselnder Brust.

„Ich muss es schaffen." murmelte sie leise.

* * *

_Und das wars auch leider schon wieder._

_Fortsetzung folgt._

_Das nächste Kapitel wird aus Harrys Sicht sein. Was meint ihr, schafft Amanda es, Harry eine Botschaft zu schicken? Und werden die Freunde schnell genug sein, die beiden zu retten, bevor Amanda von Lucius gezwungen wird, ihre Freunde zu verraten, um ihren Bruder zu retten? Wird Greyback seine Strafe erhalten, die Amanda ihm angedroht hat? Wäre Amanda eine Gryffindor, oder eine Slytherin geworden? Wird Ron es zulassen, dass Draco auch gerettet wird? Und wird Hermine herausbekommen, dass Draco sie nur beschützen wollte?_

_Fragen über Fragen, ich freue mich drauf, sie Euch zu beantworten :)_


	42. Kapitel 41

_Da bin ich wieder! Es tut mir leid, es hat länger gedauert als geplant! Aber die Schreibblockade ist vorbei und ich hatte wirklich Stress mit meiner Masterarbeit. Ich plane nachwievor noch vor dem 21.7. meine Geschichte fertig zu haben. Ob es klappt? Drückt mir die Daumen!_

_Ich hoffe, ihr unterstützt mein mutiges Vorhaben ( 4 Kapitel in knapp 2 Wochen) mit einigen Reviews und ihr mögt dieses Kapitel, auch wenn nicht ganz so viel passiert. Aber ich fand Dobby hat durchaus noch einen Auftritt verdient ;)_

* * *

**Kapitel 41**

Seufzend legte Harry die Schreibfeder zur Seite und rieb sich die Stirn an der Stelle, an der früher seine Narbe geprangt hatte. Eine Angewohnheit, die ihn stets überkam, wenn ihn etwas beunruhigte.

Harry Potter war von einer inneren Unruhe ergriffen, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Die ganze Zeit schien ein Gedanke aus seinem Unterbewusstsein sich emporzudrängen, doch sobald er versuchte danach zu fassen, entglitt er ihm wieder. Es machte Harry nervös, dass er sein Unwohlsein nicht genauer benennen konnte.

Natürlich machte er sich große Sorgen um Hermine und Ron und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung auch ein wenig um Draco Malfoy, der wieder nach Malfoy Manor zurückgekehrt war.

Ron war noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht und da Harry Hermine seit dem frühen Morgen nicht mehr gesehen hatte, hoffte er, dass es ein gutes Zeichen war.

Der junge Auror dachte über den weißblonden Todesser nach und überlegte angestrengt, wie er sich dafür revanchieren konnte, dass Malfoy ihm diese hochbrisanten Informationen über die Verräter im Ministerium übergeben hatte. Vielleicht waren dies die entscheidenden Informationen für die Zukunft der Zaubererschaft.

Sollte sich der Krieg mit Hilfe dieser Liste der Verräter beenden lassen, würde er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, damit Malfoy eine faire Verhandlung bekommen wüde. Vielleicht war es möglich, ihm irgendwie Azkaban zu ersparen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und gestand sich lächelnd ein, dass seine Hilfsbereitschaft Malfoys Schicksal gegenüber nichts mit der Liste zu tun, hatte, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag.

Harry Potter zollte Malfoy höchsten Respekt dafür, dass er Hermine aufgegeben hatte, um sie zu schützen. Dem jungen Auror war klar, dass Malfoy nicht zu der Sorte selbstloser Mensch gehörte, die für das Wohl anderer lebten. Umso höher war das Opfer anzurechnen, dass er für Hermines Sicherheit erbracht hatte. Harry hatte das Gleiche mit Ginny versucht damals, aber er war nicht stark genug gewesen, um mit einer solchen Konsequenz einen Schlussstrich unter ihre Beziehung zu ziehen, dass Ginny keinerlei Interesse mehr an ihm gehabt hätte. Harry hätte es nicht ertragen, Ginnys Hass zu spüren, statt ihrer Liebe. Hätte er gehandelt wie heute morgen Malfoy, dann wäre Ginny vielleicht noch am Leben.

Der schwarzhaarige schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter, als er an die rothaarige Ginerva Weasley dachte, die für ihn in den Tod gegangen war. Harry nahm wieder die Schreibfeder in die Hand und tunkte sie in Tinte. Nachdenklich starrte er auf das Papier, auf dem bisher nichts anderes Stand als: _Hallo, Percy._

Was war Harr erleichtert gewesen, als Percys Name nicht auf der Liste aufgetaucht war. Er hatte das Schlimmste befürchtet, als er den Brief entdeckt hatte, auf dem die Unterschrift des Ministers eindeutig erkennbar war. Dies war eine einmalige Chance für Percys Karriere und Harry war sich sicher, dass Rons älterer Bruder sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen würde.

Mit eiligen Zeilen erklärte Harry, dass er über einen geheimen Informanten an diese Unterlagen herangekommen war, dessen Identität er nicht preisgeben konnte, um dessen Spionagetätigkeit in den Reihen der Todesser nicht zu gefährden. Daher wäre es auch unerlässlich, dass Percy nur mit Auroren des absoluten Vertrauens, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Madeye Moody und anderen, die nicht nur Auror sondern auch Mitglied des Orden des Phoenix waren, Harry, Hermine und Ron eingeschlossen, nach weiteren Beweisen suchen sollten, um dann die entsprechenden Verhaftungen vorzunehmen.

Harry lehnte sich zurück, als er sich der Konsequenzen bewusst wurde, die sein Brief haben würde. Dutzende Minsteriale würden verhaftet werden, der Minister inklusive. Würde das zu viel sein für die Zauberergesellschaft Großbritanniens? Waren sie danach noch handlungsfähig gegen die Todesser? Aber man konnte auch nicht die faulen Stellen im Fleisch lassen, bis sie alles verdorben hatten. Harry hasste Politik. Er war ein Mann der Tat und kein Ränkeschmied.

Ein lautes Plopp neben ihm ließ Harry zusammenzucken. Ein freundliches, verrunzeltes Gesicht strahlte ihn an.

„Hallo, Harry Potter." grinste der Hauself.

„Hallo, Dobby." lächelte Harry zurück und betrachtete den kleinen Kerl, der seit Jahren nun schon zu Harrys Leben gehörte. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den einst so verängstigten kleinen Hauself mit einem Tischtuchfetzen als Tunika umgebunden, der sich ständig für vermeintliche Fehltritte gegenüber seiner Herrschaft selbst bestrafte.

Dobby hatte es sich angewöhnt, sich mit einer Butler-Livrée zu bekleiden, die er sich selbst genäht hatte. Entsprechend war ein Ärmel länger geworden als der andere, aber dass schien den Hauselfen nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Er trug stets ein gestärktes weißes Hemd unter seinem Frack und pflegte seinen schwarzen Anzug akribisch. Nur an Schuhe schien er sich nicht gewöhnen zu können und so gab Dobby ein äußerst ulkiges Bild ab im Frack, ohne Schuhe und vor allem stets mit einer selbstgestrickten Mütze von Hermine auf dem Kopf. Doch das kleine Kerlchen trotzte inzwischen vor Selbstbewusstsein und war eben im Begriff auf einen Stuhl neben Harry zu klettern, um sich zu setzen. Harry wusste, dass Dobby es mehr als wichtig war, diese einfachen Annehmlichkeiten in Harrys Gegenwart auszuleben. Sitzen neben einem Zauberer gehörte nach wie vor zu den Höhepunkten in Dobbys fleißigem Leben.

„Dobby, ich muss leider arbeiten." entschuldigte sich Harry.

„Harry Potter arbeitet schon viel zu lange. Harry Potter muss eine Pause machen." erklärte Dobby in einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. Mit einem Schnippen erschien eine Platte mit belegten Brötchen und zwei Tassen heiße Schokolade.

Harry ergab sich seufzend in sein Schicksal. Allerdings tröstete ihn der Anblick der leckeren Brote und des dampfenden Getränks schnell darüber hinweg. Auch Dobby griff nach seinem Becher, der wie ein Weinkrug in seinen kleinen Händen wirkte. Harry beobachtete lächelnd, wie sich die Augen des Hauselfen vor Verzückung kurz schlossen, als er an der heißen Flüssigkeit nippte. Schweigend tranken sie eine Weile ihren Kakao, bis Dobby sich mit überraschend ernstem Gesichtsausdruck Harry zuwandte.

„Dobby muss mit Harry Potter über etwas reden."

Der Zauberer verschluckte sich fast an seinem Brot. Noch mehr Probleme? Er hoffte, es hatte nichts mit irgendwelchen Verwaltungsangelegenheiten zu tun, denn dafür hatte Harry nun gar keine Zeit. Er nickte Dobby nur kurz zu, der seine Stirn in noch runzligere Falten legte, scheinbar um nach einem Anfang zu suchen.

„Dobby hat etwas versprochen, Harry Potter. Aber Dobby fürchtet, dass sein Versprechen vielleicht Unglück bringt, wenn er nicht Harry Potter davon berichtet."

Harry wurde hellhörig. „Wem hast Du etwas versprochen, Dobby?"

Der Hauself war am Überlegen ein Versprechen zu brechen? Dann musste es wirklich ernst sein.

„Miss Hermine." antwortete Dobby und rutschte unangenehm berührt auf seinem Stuhl herum. „Kann Harry Potter Dobby nicht einfach ein paar Fragen stellen und Dobby antwortet darauf mit Ja oder Nein?" Die großen Kulleraugen blickten flehentlich Harry an.

Trotz der scheinbar ernsten Situation musste Harry lachen. Dobby hatte schon immer einen Weg gefunden, sein Gewissen so rein wie möglich zu halten.

„Na gut, Dobby. Aber vorher noch eine Frage, die du sicherlich so beantworten kannst. Wann hast Du Hermine das Versprechen gegeben?"

„Vor einigen Wochen." entgegnete der Hauself sichtlich erleichtert, dass Harry einverstanden war.

„Hat es vielleicht etwas damit zu tun, was du gesehen hast vor ein paar Wochen?"

Dobby nickte und presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Hat Hermine etwas getan, was sie besser nicht hätte tun sollen?"

Wieder nickte der kleine Hauself und Harry ahnte langsam, dass es etwas mit Draco Malfoy zu tun haben musste.

„Hat es etwas mit Malfoy zu tun?" äußerte er seinen Verdacht.

Dobby riss Augen und Mund in Staunen auf und starrte Harry an. Harry lächelte.

„In diesem Fall, Dobby, denke ich, kannst Du frei mit mir sprechen. Denn ich fürchte, ich weiß, was da zwischen Hermine und Malfoy abläuft. Auch wenn ich's lieber nicht gewusst hätte."

Erst blickte Dobby entsetzt, dann glücklich aus der Wäsche und die Worte, die ihm scheinbar schon lange auf der Seele gelegen hatten, sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus.

„Dobby hat Hermine Granger gleich gesagt, dass ein Traumtrank keine gute Idee ist. Aber sie musste ihn natürlich trotzdem brauen und sich und diesem Frettchen einflößen."

Mit Belustigung bemerkte Harry, dass Dobby scheinbar mit Genugtuung Malfoys Spitznamen von Ron und ihm übernommen hatte. Bis ihm klar wurde, was Dobby gesagt hatte.

„Moment mal, Dobby. Hast Du gerade gesagt, dass Hermine und Malfoy einen Trank geschluckt haben?"

„Einen Traumtrank." Nickte der Hauself.

„Und was bewirkt der?"

„Oh, das ist ein gefährlicher Trank, Harry Potter. Er lässt den einen die Träume des anderen miterleben und manipulieren. Miss Hermine ist in Draco Malfoys Träume gegangen."

„Was hat sie da gesehen, Dobby?" Harry hatte sich inzwischen zu dem Hauself gebeugt und ihn an den Schultern gepackt. Doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das weiß Dobby nicht. Aber es muss ein schlimmer Traum gewesen sein. Draco Malfoy hatte jede Nacht schlimme Träume, schon als Junge. Miss Hermine hat danach geweint. Dobby hat sie geweckt. Dann hat sie das Frettchen geweckt und nach einer seltsamen Narbe auf seiner Brust gesucht. Und dann..."

Harry hatte inzwischen die Arme verschränkt und blickte den Hauself nachdenklich an. „Und dann was?"

„Dann haben sie sich geküsst." flüsterte der Hauself entsetzt.

Harry musste lächeln. Dass dies den armen Dobby zutiefst schockiert haben musste, war ihm klar. Dobby verehrte Hermine und verabscheute jeden Malfoy. Dass diese beiden sich küssten, musste für ihn fast genauso schlimm sein wie für Ron.

„Aber dass ist noch nicht alles, Harry Potter. Heute nacht hat Dobby gesehen, dass im Astronomieturm noch Feuer im Kamin brannte. Dobby wollte es ausmachen, das ist sonst gefährlich, wenn Feuer ohne Aufsicht brennt. Aber das Feuer war nicht ohne Aufsicht. Miss Hermine war da und Draco Malfoy..." Der kleine Elf schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung. „Sie haben sich nicht nur geküsst, Harry Potter."

Harry hob die Hand abwehrend. „Genauer will ich das gar nicht wissen, Dobby. Ich hatte selbst dasVergnügen einem völlig unbekleideten Draco Malfoy im Sonnenaufgang gegenüber zu stehen. Glaub mir, das war Schock genug für den heutigen Tag."

Dobby blickte Harry an, als hätte er ein Horrormärchen der übelsten Sorte erzählt.

„Was machen wir dagegen, Harry Potter?"

Harry schnaubte amüsiert. „Wir brauchen nichts dagegen tun, Dobby. Malfoy hat sich selbst darum gekümmert. Er hat Hermine absichtlich das Herz gebrochen, damit sie ihn vergisst."

„Warum hat Draco Malfoy das getan?"

„Ich fürchte, Dobby, weil er sie liebt."

Dobby schüttelte den Kopf. „Dobby, glaubt etwas anderes."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst Du damit?"

„Draco Malfoy ist weggelaufen, weil er Angst vor der Liebe hat. Das hatte er schon immer."

Harry blickte Dobby irritiert an. „Ich verstehe nicht..."

Dobby seufzte. „Draco Malfoy war ein arrogantes, fürchterliches Kind, als Dobby noch bei Malfoys Diener war. Aber er war es nicht immer, es war sein Vater, der ihn dazu gemacht hat. Alles was Draco mochte, wurde ihm weggenommen, so lange bis Draco Malfoy von alleine alles kaputt gemacht hat, was ihm etwas bedeutet hat, damit niemand es ihm wegnehmen kann."

Harry starrte entsetzt auf Dobby. „Willst Du damit sagen, dass Draco Hermine damit nur kaputt machen wollte? Aber Du sprichst von Gegenständen, Dobby, das kann man nicht auf Menschen übertragen."

Dobby schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Es gab einen Hauself, Rosa. Sie war das Kindermädchen für Draco Malfoy. Aber eines Tages hat Draco Malfoy, Rosa ausversehen eine Suppenschüssel über die Füße gekippt. Sie sind beide hart bestraft worden."

„Wofür, es war doch nur ein Unfall, oder?"

„Ja, aber Draco Malfoy hat sich bei Rosa entschuldigt. Da ist Mister Malfoy sehr böse geworden und hat ihn tagelang engesperrt. Danach hat Draco Malfoy Rosa fortgeschickt, hat ihr gesagt, dass er sie hasst und nie wieder sehen will. Rosa hat Dobby alles erzählt. Rosa war verzweifelt, sie mochte Draco Malfoy sehr, auch wenn Dobby das nicht verstehen kann. Rosa war sich sicher, dass Draco Malfoy sie auch mochte. Danach ist Dobby für Draco Malfoy zuständig gewesen. Dobby hat einmal gehört, wie Lucius Malfoy zu Draco gesagt hat, dass Draco ein Schwarzmagier sei, wie alle Malfoys, dass Draco alles, was gut wäre, zerstören würde. Und dass Draco stolz auf diese Macht sein kann."

Harry atmete scharf ein. „Du glaubst also nicht, dass Draco sie verlassen hat, weil er sie vor den Todessern beschützen will, sondern vor sich selbst?"

Dobby nickte. „Wenn Draco Malfoy Miss Hermine liebt, dann ist Draco Malfoy weggelaufen. Draco Malfoy ist mächtig. Draco Malfoy hat keine Angst vor den Todessern. Draco Malfoy hat nur Angst vor sich selbst."

Harry war inzwischen aufgesprungen. „Aber das ist doch idiotisch! Er hätte die Seiten wechseln können! Ich hätte schon einen Weg gefunden, dass das Ministerium ihn in Ruhe gelassen hätte. Bei Merlin, sein ganzes Wissen über die Strukturen der Todesser! Er ist davongelaufen, weil er Angst vor sich selbst hat? Selbst Snape hatte mehr Mumm in den Knochen!"

Harry fühlte Dobbys nachdenklichen Blick in seinem Rücken, während er wütend im Zimmer auf und ab ging. Dieser ganze Kummer, diese ganzen Lügen nur, weil Malfoy zu feige war, zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen? Bis vorhin hatte er Malfoy noch widerwillig für seinen Großmut bewundert, seine Liebe zu opfern, um Hermine in Sicherheit zu wissen. Aber nun war er nur feige davongerannt und hatte das für ihn kleinere Übel gewählt; die Todesser? Aber Harry war sich sicher, dass Malfoy trotzdem Hermines Sicherheit am Herzen gelegen hatte. Hatte er sie wegen einer ganz anderen Gefahr verlassen? Glaubte er etwa, Hermine zu verderben, wenn er bei ihr blieb? Dann kannte Malfoy Hermine nicht gut genug. Die junge Hexe mit ihrem Herzen aus Gold hätte es eher fertig gebracht, Malfoy zu den Guten zu bekehren. Harrys Gedanken rotierten und das Gefühl, an diesem Morgen das Falsche getan zu haben, als er sich auf Malfoys Plan einließ, verstärkte sich um ein Vielfaches.

„Was?" blaffte er den armen Dobby an, der sichtlich zusammenzuckte.

„Kann Harry Potter es nicht ein bisschen verstehen? Schließlich läuft Harry Potter doch auch davon."

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, worauf wollte der Hauself hinaus?

„Harry Potter will doch auch nicht zugeben, dass er Miss Amanda mag."

Dobby hatte nun ebenfalls einen trotzigen Blick und die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper verschränkt. Harry wollte dem kleinen Wesen energisch widersprechen, als er ein seltsames Stechen in seiner Magengrube fühlte. Etwas löste der Gedanke an Amanda in ihm aus. Er hatte sie den ganzen Morgen nicht gesehen. Das Unwohlsein kam nun mit einer Vehemenz an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins. Harry spürte auf einmal, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und es machte ihm Angst.

„Amanda, wo steckst Du?" flüsterte er leise.

In dem Moment als er den Namen der jungen Hexe aussprach, brachen Bilder über ihn herein, die er nicht mehr steuern konnte. Mit einem Keuchen sank er auf die Knie und hörte wie aus weiter Entfernung Dobby rufen.

„Harry Potter! Dobby holt Hilfe!"

Zitternd stützte Harry sich auf dem Boden ab und kämpfte gegen die Bilder an, die sich vor seinem inneren Auge aufbauten. Er hatte darum gebetet, dass so was nie mehr geschehen würde. Mit Voldemorts Niedergang hatte er gehofft, dass niemand mehr fähig war, seine Gedanken zu manipulieren. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und diese seltsamen Bildfetzen von dunklen Räumen und einem grinsenden Greyback zu verdrängen. Kein Todesser sollte je wieder seinen Geist infiltrieren! Wie war ihnen das gelungen? Mit Erleichterung spürte er, wie er wieder langsam die Kontrolle über seine Gedanken zurückgewann.

„_Harry! Nein! Nein! Bleib!"_ erklang eine panische Frauenstimme in seinem Kopf.

„Amanda?" fragte Harry in den Raum hinein und gab den Widerstand gegen die Bilder auf. „Amanda, wo bist Du?" rief der Zauberer nun, doch die Stimme in seinem Kopf kam nicht wieder. Stattdessen rasten Bilder an ihm vorbei, so viele, so hektisch, dass er sie kaum wahrnehmen konnte. Aber er erkannte zu seinem blanken Entsetzen ein Gebäude, das immer wieder in dieser Bilderflut auftauchte. Malfoy Manor.

Harry ballte die Faust. „Amanda, beruhige dich. Ich kann es sehen! Zeig mir mehr, zeig mir was geschehen ist."

Seine Worte schienen Amanda zu erreichen, denn der Bilderstrom verlangsamte sich und Harry schaffte es sogar, einzelne Worte aus den Visionen zu verstehen, die scheinbar Amandas Gedanken waren. Er sah Lucius Malfoy, der seinem Sohn ins Gesicht schlug, er hörte die grausame Stimme, die etwas über eine unvollständige Liste sagte, und sah Greybacks widerliche Visage, wie er einen scheinbar fast ohnmächtigen Draco mit einem lustvollen Grinsen aus einem Verlies schleifte. Er hörte einen unmenschlichen Schmerzensschrei, aber zu seiner Erleichterung war es nicht Amandas Stimme.

„Amanda, halte durch! Ich hole dich da raus!" presste Harry hervor. Es kostete ihn alle Kraft, seinen Körper noch so weit unter Kontrolle zu halten, dass er überhaupt sprechen konnte.

„Hilf uns, Harry!" erklang noch einmal Amandas Stimme, dann hörte er einen spitzen Schrei und die Bilderflut brach urplötzlich ab. Harrys Kopf fühlte sich leer an und er kippte erschöpft zur Seite.

Ein neuerlicher weiblicher Aufschrei drang in sein Bewusstsein vor, doch als er plötzlich Hände spürte, die ihn auf einen Schoß zogen, wusste er dass es Hermine war. Langsam öffnete er die Augen.

„Harry, Kumpel, ist alles ok? Dobby hat uns geholt!" hörte er Rons besorgte Stimme.

Erst nickte Harry, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Wir müssen sofort aufbrechen."

„Was ist los?" fragte Hermine und strich ihm über sein Haar.

„Amanda ist in Malfoy Manor."

„Was!?" fragten seine beiden Freunde ungläubig.

„Wie kann Malfoy es wagen, Amanda zu entführen!" brüllte Ron los. „Hat er nicht schon genug Schaden angerichtet?"

Hermine fixierte ihn nur mit bangem Blick. Als Harry den Kopf schüttelte, sah er den erleichterten Ausdruck über ihr Gesicht huschen.

„Nein, Ron. Er hat sie nicht entführt. Sie ist ihm nachgeflogen." Harry zögerte einen Moment, ob er weitersprechen sollte. „Und nebenbei, Malfoy scheint selbst in Schwierigkeiten zu stecken."

Es war eine himmelhochjauchzende Untertreibung, nachdem was Harry in seiner Vision gesehen hatte, aber er konnte sich nicht überwinden, Hermine wieder völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, mit diesen Neuigkeiten.

„Lass uns gehen, Ron." sagte Harry und rappelte sich auf.

„Ich komme mit." mischte sich Hermine ein.

Harry seufzte, er hatte es befürchtet. „Hermine. Es ist wirklich besser, wenn du hier bleibst…"

Zu seiner Überraschung unterbrach ihn Ron. „Lass sie, Harry. Sie weiß, was sie tut."

Harry wechselte einen überraschten Blick mit seinem Freund. Doch Ron schien sich seiner Sache sicher zu sein. Allerdings war sich Harry nicht sicher, was geschehen würde, wenn Hermine Draco in diesem Zustand sehen würde. Würde sie ihre Nerven behalten? Hermine schien zumindest ansatzweise seine Gedanken zu ahnen.

„Ich stehe da drüber, Harry. Wirklich. Aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass Amanda etwas geschieht!"

Harry sah mit Zweifel wie sich Hermines Gesicht verdüsterte und er war sich sicher, dass die Sorge in ihren Augen, nicht nur der Sorge um Amanda entsprang. Und auch er machte sich Sorgen um den weißblonden Zauberer, Amanda hatte ihm deutlich gemacht, dass nicht nur sie, sondern vor allem der ehemalige Todesser Hilfe nötigte, denn das Malfoys Todesserzeiten nun ein für allemal vorbei waren, war Harry klar. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten, wie es für Draco weitergehen würde. Entweder die Todesser brachten den Verräter aus ihren eigenen Reihen um, oder Harry Potter würde schneller sein, und Amanda und seinen Rivalen retten können. Was für eine bizarre Situation.

„Dobby, bitte geh zu Remus Lupin und informiere ihn darüber, dass er sich mit dem Orden des Phönix auf den Weg nach Malfoy Manor machen soll. Und zwar nur mit den Männern, denen er voll und ganz vertraut. Hast Du mich verstanden?"

Der Hauself, der etwas ängstlich im Hintergrund stand, nickte.

„Willst Du nicht die Auroren dazuholen, Harry? Wir gehen in die Höhle des Löwen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wohl eher in die Brutstätte der Schlangen, Ron. Und nein, es gibt Maulwürfe unter den Auroren."

„Wie kommst Du darauf, Harry?" Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Später. Jetzt lasst uns ersteinmal losfliegen. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren. Sonst ist es vielleicht für ihn zu spät."

„Für wen zu spät?"

Harry biss sich auf die Zunge. Hermine schien trotz ihrer augenscheinlichen Verzweiflung nichts zu ergehen.

„Für meinen Plan." wich Harry aus und warf sich seinen Umhang um. „Für wen sonst."

Hermine nickte mechanisch und die Angst in ihrem Blick, wich einer erschreckenden Teilnahmslosigkeit. Harry schloss kurz die Augen. Wie konnte ein einziger Tag soviel Unheil bringen?

Nur wenige Minuten später trafen sie sich mit Umhang und Ausrüstung auf dem Hof. Hermine hatte eine kleine Tasche unter ihrem Umhang verborgen, von der Harry wusste, dass sie mit lebensrettenden Elixieren gefüllt war. Harry schluckte schwer. Er hoffte, dass diese Elixiere überhaupt helfen konnten, wenn sie sich zu dritt aufmachten, um alleine ohne eine Armee von Auroren im Rücken, Lucius Malfoy und seine Todesser zu stellen. Hoffentlich würden sie lange genug durchhalten, bis Remus mit der Verstärkung eintreffen würde. Vielleicht würden sie das alles nicht überleben, aber er würde nichts unversucht lassen, um Amanda zu retten… und Draco.

Harry griff nach dem Arm seiner besten Freundin und drehte sie zu sich herum.

„Hermine." Die junge Frau blickte ihn aus stumpfen Augen an. Harrys Herz zog sich zusammen. „Hermine, egal was heute noch passiert…" Der Auror sammelte sich kurz. „Ich möchte, dass Du weißt, dass wir alle stets nur das Beste für dich gewollt haben, weil… weil wir Dich alle lieben."

Hermine legte ihre kleine Hand auf die seine. „Das weiß ich doch, Harry. Du und Ron, ihr habt immer das richtige für mich getan. Und dafür liebe ich Euch auch."

Harry seufze schwer und murmelte: „Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, ob es diesmal das Richtige war."

Seine beste Freundin legte die Stirn in Falten und sah in fragend an. „Was willst Du mir damit sagen, Harry?"

Doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und entzog sich Hermines Berührung.

„Wir müssen los."

Er wandte sich abrupt um, und griff nach seinem Besen. Hermine warf ihm noch einen langen Blick nach, bevor sie sich hinter Ron auf den Besen setzte und sich an seinem breiten Rücken krampfhaft festhielt.

„Harry Potter!" hörte er plötzlich Dobbys Stimme rufen, kurz bevor er abheben wollte. Verwundert drehte er sich zu dem kleinen Hauself um, der hinter ihm stand und statt Livrée eine Flickenhose und einen löchrigen Pullover trug.

„Dobby kommt mit." erklärte der Hauself energisch. Harry hustete überrascht.

„Das ist sehr nett, Dobby, aber das ist viel zu gefährlich. Du bist doch gar kein ausgebildeter Kämpfer."

„Aber niemand kennt Malfoy Manor so gut wie ich."

Mit Erstaunen bemerkte Harry, dass Dobby zum ersten Mal seit er ihn kannte, nicht mehr von sich in der dritten Person gesprochen hatte.

„Dobby hat recht, Harry." Mischte sich Hermine ein. „Vielleicht haben wir dadurch bessere Chancen."

Harry seufzte. Er machte sich Sorgen, um den kleinen Hauself, aber die Logik war auch für ihn nicht zu widerlegen. Und sie konnten tatsächlich jede Hilfe gebrauchen. Er streckte die Hand aus, die Dobby vertrauensvoll ergriff, und zog den Elf hinter sich auf den Besen.

„Also gut, Dobby. Aber halte Dich gut fest. Autsch! So fest auch nicht!" stöhnte Harry, als sich Dobbys langen, aber erstaunlich starken Finger in seine Seite gekrallt hatten.

Ron tippte mit dem Besen einmal kurz auf den Boden und hob ab, Harry folgte ihm sofort. Eine Weile flogen sie schweigend nebeneinander, bis Ron sich umdrehte und Harry ernst in die Augen blickte.

„Wir werden sie finden, Harry. Sie wird wieder heil zurückkommen, das verspreche ich dir."

Harry nickte Ron dankbar zu.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_

_Was musste ich grinsen bei dem Gedanken daran, wie die 4 losfliegen. Hermine verängstigt hinter Ron, Dobby stolz wie Oskar mit flatternden Hauselfenohren hinter Harry..._

_Ohje das nächste Kapitel wird gar nicht witzig sein... Nein, gar nicht witzig..._


	43. Kapitel 42

_Es ist getan. Das wichtige, schmerzliche und entscheidende Kapitel liegt vor Euch. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt es trotzdem... Reviewt bitte... ich war so traurig danach, aber es musste sein._**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 42**

Ron flog hinter Harry her, der in Sichtweite von Malfoy Manor in Tiefflug gegangen war, nachdem Dobby ihm scheinbar etwas zugerufen hatte. Der Hauself sah nach seinem ersten Besenflug etwas blass aus und seine bräunliche Hautfarbe ging eher ins grünliche über.

Trotzdem musste Ron dem kleinen Kerl seine Achtung zollen. Als sie landeten, kraxelte Dobby leicht schwankend vom Besen, aber fing sich wieder und blickte ernst in die Runde.

Vielleicht hatte Hermine stets Recht damit gehabt, dass Hauselfen weitaus mehr in ihrem Leben zustande brachten, als nur einen Haushalt zu führen.

Hermine war von dem langen und schnellen Flug scheinbar ebenfalls ein wenig übel geworden. Sie stand immer noch an Rons Rücken gelehnt und atmete tief durch.

Ron dankte Merlin dafür, dass er noch einmal die Chance bekommen hatte, Hermines Körper so vertrauensvoll gegen seinem eigenen zu spüren. Doch der rothaarige Auror wusste, dass er sich nicht zu viel momentan darauf einbilden sollte. Ihre Probleme hatten sich nicht durch einen Besenritt in Nichts aufgelöst.

So schmerzlich es war, war sich Ron bewusst, dass Hermine ein gebrochenes Herz hatte und in seinen starken Armen erst einmal nichts anderes als Halt suchte. An Liebe wagte Ron momentan nicht zu denken.

Bei Merlins Bartzipfel, er wusste, dass Hermine ihn liebte, aber sie liebte verflucht noch mal auch Harry. Aber er wollte andere Liebe! Ihm war nicht das kleine Gespräch zwischen Harry und seiner Hermine entgangen kurz bevor sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten. Es war ein wenig rätselhaft gewesen dieses Gespräch, und selbst Ron war nicht entgangen, dass Harry irgendetwas zu verheimlichen schien, von dem er, Ronald Weasley, auch nichts wusste.

An allem war nur dieser Malfoy Schuld! Wie eine giftige Schlange, hatte er sich bei Ihnen eingenistet und alles zerstört, was er so sehr liebte. Wie war es dem Frettchen gelungen, die sonst so überlegte, unbeirrbare Hermine hereinzulegen? Aber Malfoy würde bekommen, was er verdiente. Genauso wie sein mörderischer Vater, der Ginny umgebracht hatte. Heute war der Tag der Abrechnung, schwor sich Ron und ballte die Fäuste, bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Können wir jetzt endlich los?" knurrte er in die Runde hinein, die vor ihm stand.

Harry und Hermine warfen ihm einen irritierten Blick zu.

„Hast Du Dobby nicht zugehört, Ron?" fragte Hermine vorwurfsvoll. „Wir können nicht hinein, es gibt einen Alarmzauber."

„Sollen sie doch nur wissen, dass wir kommen!" beharrte Ron aber Dobby schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Wenn Harry Potter und seine Freunde eine Chance haben wollen, dann müssen sie die Todesser überraschen, aber Dobby denkt, dass er eine Möglichkeit kennt."

Ron beobachtete wie sein bester Freund in Sorge um Dobby die Stirn in Falten legte.

„Was hast Du vor, Dobby?"

„Dobby kennt einen Weg, um den Alarm auszuschalten. Dobby glaubt, dass er noch durch die Sicherheitssperre gehen kann ohne bemerkt zu werden."

„Wie das?" fragte Hermine verwirrt.

Der Hauself grinste ein kleines zynisches Lächeln.

„Lucius Malfoy hat Dobby immer als unwichtig und als Luft betrachtet. Mister Malfoy hat bestimmt keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, Dobby aus der Zaubererkennung herauszunehmen, nachdem Harry Potter Dobby befreit hat."

Ron schnaufte durch die Nase. „Das würde dem überheblichen Malfoy ähnlich sehen. Dann los, Dobby. Bring uns da rein."

Dobby nickte fröhlich.

„Harry Potter und die anderen warten hier bis Dobby wiederkommt." grinste der Hauself, sichtlich stolz auf seine wichtige Rolle. „Aber Dobby braucht ein Haar von Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger, um den Zauber zu modifizieren."

Folgsam rupften sich alle drei ein Haar aus und übergaben dem Hauselfen die leicht zu unterscheidenden Gebilde: ein kurzes Schwarzes, ein langes Rotes und ein gelocktes Hellbraunes.

„Sei bitte vorsichtig, Dobby." sagte Hermine leise.

„Miss Hermine braucht sich keine Sorgen um Dobby machen. Dobby hat hier Freunde."

„Freunde in Malfoy Manor?" Ron war sichtlich überrascht.

„Andere Hauselfen, Ron…" flüsterte Hermine ihm leise zu.

„Oh…" war die einzige Antwort, die Ronald Weasley auf diese einleuchtende Entgegnung einfiel.

Mit Staunen beobachteten die Freunde, wie Dobby einen Schritt vortrat, kurz mit den Fingern schnippte und die Luft circa einen Meter vor ihnen wie eine durchsichtige Wand seltsam zu vibrieren und glitzern begann. Ohne zu zögern schritt Dobby darauf zu und passierte das Phänomen ohne zu zucken. Ein weiteres Schnippen mit seinen Fingern und Dobby war verschwunden. Die Luft wurde wieder ruhig und Ron hatte das Bedürfnis die Hand auszustrecken und die Barriere zu testen. Doch seine Erfahrung verbot ihm, etwas zu berühren, das man nicht sehen konnte.

„Der Alarmzauber…" hauchte Hermine.

„Hauselfen werden eindeutig…" begann Harry.

„…unterschätzt." ergänzte Ron zustimmend.

Unruhig warteten sie auf Dobbys Rückkehr. Die Minuten zogen sich ins Unendliche. Ron sah an Harrys Steifheit und Verschlossenheit, wie sehr es auch seinen besten Freund drängte endlich zur Tat zu schreiten. Ron flehte Merlin an, dass diese Geschichte ein gutes Ende für seinen Freund und die junge Hexe in den Händen der Malfoys nehmen würde. Ob Harry überhaupt bewusst war, wie sehr er Amanda mochte? Ron hätte Harry nur zur gern als Schwager gehabt. Doch Ginny war tot. Ron würde nicht zulassen, dass Harry noch einmal die Chance auf Liebe genommen würde.

Sein Blick fiel auf Hermine, die unruhig auf und ab ging. Die Unruhe und Sorge strömte geradezu von ihr aus. Eine Stimme aus Rons Unterbewusstsein sagte ihm, dass sie sich nicht nur, wenn wohl auch hauptsächlich, um Amanda sorgte. Ein ungeheurer Stich der Eifersucht durchfuhr ihn. Warum machte sie sich noch Sorgen um dieses Schwein? Warum hasste sie Malfoy nicht einfach, für das was er ihr angetan hatte? Mit einem verzweifelten Seufzer beantwortete er sich die Frage selbst. Hermine war eben Hermine. Dafür liebte er sie schließlich.

Sie war nicht oberflächlich und hängte niemals ihr Fähnchen einfach nur nach dem Wind. Wenn sie glaubte, für etwas zu kämpfen, das es wert war, dann konnte sie niemand beirren. Und meistens hatte Hermine Recht mit ihren Kämpfen, die sie gegen die harte Welt und deren Arroganz und Ignoranz austrug. Aber diesmal musste sie sich geirrt haben. Nichts auf der Welt konnte Ron davon überzeugen, dass es sich lohnte, seine Energien an Draco Malfoy zu verschwenden.

Ein lautes Plop, ließ die drei Auroren zusammenfahren. Ein strahlender Dobby war vor ihnen aufgetaucht, und winkte ihnen wortlos ihm zu folgen. Doch Harry fasste den Hauself an der Schulter.

„Nein, Dobby. Ab hier gehen wir alleine."

„Dobby will aber helfen!" protestierte das faltige Wesen.

„Ja, Dobby. Und das wirst Du auch. Wir brauchen jemanden der hier wartet auf Remus und den Orden, hörst Du? Sie müssen wissen, was sie da drin erwartet und dass der Alarm losgehen wird, wenn sie hier eindringen. Das ist wichtig, Dobby eventuell überlebenswichtig!"

Dobby nickte. „Passen Sie auf sich auf, Harry Potter."

„Das werden wir."

Ron musste lächeln, als der kleine Hauself seine langen, dünnen Ärmchen um Harrys Hals schlang und Harry mit einem etwas verwirrten Lächeln, Dobby verlegen auf den Rücken klopfte.

Dann traten die drei Freunde auf Malfoy Manor zu und passierten die magische Alarmsperre ohne Schwierigkeiten.

„Kleiner Teufelskerl." murmelte Ron und sein Herz pochte wild, als ihn seit Tagen das erste ehrliche Lächeln von Hermine traf. Vielleicht hatten sie ja doch noch eine Chance.

Die drei Auroren schlichen sich in großem Bogen, hinter Bäumen und Pavillions Deckung suchend auf das Gebäude zu. Niemand schien sie zu bemerken.

Harry ging vorraus, Hermine dicht hinter ihm und Ron deckte ihren Rücken. Es war eine in vielen Kämpfen eingübte und verlässliche Taktik. Adrenalin begann sich durch Rons Adern zu pumpen und seine Sinne verschärften sich wie bei einem Raubtier, dass Beute witterte. Das Leben der letzten Jahre hatte sie alle zu trainierten Kämpfern gemacht und Ron sah an Harrys straffen Schultern und an Hermines angespanntem Gang, dass es seinen Freunden nicht anders ging.

Leise erreichten sie den Haupteingang des Hauses.

„Alohomora." flüsterte Harry und die Tür schwang ohne ein Geräusch langsam auf.

Sie betraten eine große marmorne Halle, die trotz des Prunks und Glanzes eine perfide Dunkelheit ausstrahlte. Ein dichter, grüner Teppich führte quer durch den Raum auf eine große Freitreppe zu. Harry blieb stehen und Ron wusste, dass sein Freund überlegte, ob es schlauer sei, sich dicht an der Wand zu halten, oder quer durch den Raum zu gehen, da der Teppich ihre Schritte vollkommen schlucken würde.

Die Entscheidung wurde ihnen von dem Klang einer vertrauten Stimme abgenommen, die aus einem Zimmer neben ihnen kam. Wie gebannt verharrten sie. Es war eindeutig Amandas Stimme und sie war zornig.

„Wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, dann ist das nicht mein Problem! Es ist nichts als die Wahrheit!"

„Du willst mir also weismachen, dass Hogwarts nicht nur Krankenstation ist und Euer lächerliches Hauptquartier, sondern auch Ausbildungsstätte für eine Elitearmee des Ministeriums! Das wüsste ich! Der Minister steht auf meiner Gehaltsliste!" brüllte eine ebenfalls bekannte Stimme. Lucius Malfoy.

„Vielleicht hat sich der Minister ja gleich von zwei Seiten kaufen lassen. Reichtum ist nicht alles. Damit kann man sich vielleicht eine Hure kaufen, aber keine Loyaltiät!"

Ron, Hermine und Harry tauschten verwirrte Blicke. Ein seltsames Lächeln stand trotz der Gefahr auf ihren Gesichtern. Lucius Malfoy hatte eindeutig nicht mit der lebhaften und fantasievollen Amanda gerechnet. Doch Ron wusste, welch gefährliches Spiel Amanda spielte. Lucius Malfoy war nicht umsonst Anführer der Todesser.

„Gut, wie Du willst. Um sicher zu sein, dass Du uns hier auch nicht an der Nase heurmführst, würde ich Dir gerne noch einmal die Konsequenzen für Dein Handeln sichtbar machen, wenn Du mir nicht die Wahrheit sagst. Fenrir, hol ihn hoch."

Ron furchte die Stirn und überlegte bei wem es sich um „ihn" handeln könnte. Doch seine Überlegungen wurden unterbrochen, als sich die Tür des Zimmers öffnete, und die drei Freunde sich mit angehaltenem Atem an die Wand pressten. Zu ihrer Erleichterung, schien Fenrir Greyback sie nicht zu bemerken, sondern eilte quer durch die Halle auf eine Tür zu, die nach einer Kellertür aussah.

„Die Tür zu den Verliesen." flüsterte Hermine.

„Woher weißt Du das?" flüsterte Ron ebenso leise zurück. Hermine schaute ihn traurig an.

„Uhm… Nur eine Vermutung."

Ron kniff die Augen zusammen, Hermine verschwieg etwas. Seine Ahnung verstärkte sich, als Hermine sich zu Harry vorbeugte und leise sagte: „Das ist Malfoys Salon, Harry. Er ist nicht so sehr groß, es können sich vermutlich nich mehr als eine Handvoll Todesser da drinnen aufhalten." Harry nickte.

„Das ist unsere Chance, so lange Greyback weg ist. Wir müssen sie überrumpeln. Auf drei."

Die drei Auroren nickten.

„Eins… Zwei…" Ron atmete tief durch und umfasste seinen Zauberstab mit aller Kraft.

„…Drei!"

Als wären sie eine einzige Person verließen sie ihre Posten im selben Augenblick und Harry trat mit einem lauten Schwung die Tür auf. Die Erfahrung hatte gezeigt, dass ein lauter und plötzlicher Auftritt die Gegner für kurze Zeit so sehr verwirrte, dass den Auroren einige Sekunden blieben, um die Situation für sich zu nutzen. Mit gezückten Zauberstäben stürmten sie in den Raum.

Drei Männer außer Lucius Malfoy, befanden sich im Salon. Amanda stand nahe des Fensters und starrte erst mit erschreckten, dann mit glücklichen Augen auf die Eindringlinge.

„Stupor!" bellten die drei Freunde und jeden Stab verließ ein Zauber, der sein Ziel in zwei der drei Todessern und Lucius Malfoy fand.

Zu Rons Entsetzen reagierte der blonde Todesser viel zu schnell.

„Protego!" rief der Zauberer, der scheinbar bereits seinen Zauberstab in der Hand gehalten hatte, und Rons Stupor prallte an dem Schild wirkungslos ab. Auch der dritte Todesser, den Ron als Pansy Parkinsons Vater erkannte, reagierte schneller als erhofft. Er riss einen Stuhl um und schmiss ihn Harry vor die Füße, der leicht strauchelte. Dann griff er mit einer einzigen Bewegung nach Hermine und drehte ihr den Arm auf den Rücken, die schmerzlerfüllt aufschrie. Wie einen Schutzschild hielt Parkinson die Hexe vor sich und entwand ihr den Zauberstab und warf ihn ans andere Ende des Raumes. In diesem Moment verfluchte sich Ron dafür, dass er zugestimmt hatte, Hermine mitzunehmen. Sie war körperlich noch viel zu sehr von ihrer Unterkühlung geschwächt, wie er nun feststellen musste. Ihre Reflexe waren nicht so schnell und präzise wie sonst.

Lucius Malfoy hatte diese neuerliche Verwirrung genutzt und Amanda an den Haaren gepackt und vor sich gezogen. Ein bösartiges Lächeln lag über seinem Gesicht.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Welch eine Freude sie zu sehen, wenn auch etwas früher als erwartet."

„Was soll das heißen, Malfoy." Knurrte Harry und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den blonden Mann, der laut auflachte.

„Das soll heißen, dass sie in meine Falle getappt sind, ohne dass ich sie hätte locken müssen. Zwar sind noch nicht meine sämtlichen Todesser hier versammelt, um sie so angemessen begrüßen zu können, wie ich es eigentlich vorhatte. Aber wie ich sehe, sind sie auch ohne mein Zutun in ihrer Dummheit nur zu dritt erschienen. Oder sollte ich besser sagen zu zweit? Miss Granger scheint ja bereits außer Gefecht gesetzt."

Ron warf Hermine einen sorgenvollen Blick zu. Sie versuchte verzweifelt sich aus dem harten Griff des Todessers zu befreien, doch sie war ihm körperlich völlig unterlegen. Zu allem Überfluss öffnete sich nun die Tür und zwei weitere Männer betraten den Raum. Bei genauerem Betrachten revidierte sich Rons Meinung. Es war Greyback und an seiner Seite hing gestützt ein lebloser Körper, der auf die Knie sackte, als der Werwolf ihn losließ.

Erst beim zweiten Hinsehen erkannte Ron Draco Malfoy. Seine weißblonden Haare waren so verdreckt, dass er ihm fast braunhaarig vorgekommen war. Ron starrte perplex auf den völlig geschundenen Körper des jungen Todessers, dessen Kleidung nur noch in Fetzen von seinem Körper hing. Obwohl er den jungen Mann zutiefst verabscheute, regte sich Mitleid in Ron. Wer hatte Malfoy das angetan und vor allem warum?

Als er einen erstickten Aufschrei hörte, wusste er, dass Hermine Draco entdeckt hatte. Rons Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Dieser Laut war so erschreckt und verzweifelt gewesen, dass Ron keinen Zweifel mehr daran hatte, dass seine Hermine Malfoy immer noch liebte, egal was er ihr angetan hatte. Der junge Weasley wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen und Hermine anzusehen, er hätte den Blick in ihren Augen nicht ertragen können.

Lucius Malfoy lachte erneut.

„Danke, Greyback. Wie Du siehst haben wir Besuch. Und noch äußerst unterhaltsamen dazu."

Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne auf seinen Sohn zu und hob mit seiner Schuhspitze Dracos Kopf an.

„Sieh mal Draco, wer dich da besuchen kommt. Dein achso geliebtes Schlammblut."

Dracos Kopf schnellte trotz der Schmerzen nach oben und Ron sah wie sich sein Blick für einen kurzen Moment mit Hermines verband. Dann schloss er die Augen wieder und senkte den Kopf.

„Sie bedeutet mir nichts." presste Draco zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Ein leises Schluchzen, das von Hermine kam, drang an Rons Ohr vor. Ein unbändiger Zorn baute sich in ihm auf die Malfoy-Familie auf. Was fiel ihnen ein, die Menschen zu quälen, die er liebte!

„Wie gut zu wissen." lächelte Lucius Malfoy unter der genauen Beobachtung von Harry und Ron, beide mit Zauberstäben gesenkt, aus Angst Hermine oder Amanda zu treffen. „Dann wird es dir ja sicherlich nichts ausmachen, sie zu töten."

„Was?" Dracos entsetzter Ausruf verwirrte Ron. Steckten sein Vater und er nicht unter derselben Decke?

„Imperio!" rief Lucius Malfoy und der Unverzeihliche traf Draco. Mit wachsender Unruhe musste Ron dem Geschehen tatenlos zusehen, sein Zauberstab inzwischen auf Greyback gerichtet.

„Steh auf Draco." Lucius Malfoys Stimme hatte einen eisigen Klang angenommen.

Trotz der schweren Verletzungen und Blutergüsse, die Dracos ganzen Körper überdeckten, stand der Zauberer schwankend auf.

„Nimm deinen Zauberstab."

Willenlos schritt Draco auf seinen Vater zu und nahm den ihm entgegenstreckten Zauberstab entgegen. Seine Augen schienen seltsam umwölkt.

„Und jetzt töte das Schlammblut." Ein grausamer Triumph lag ein Malfoy seniors Stimme. „Ein Gegenfluch von Euch" er deutete auf Harry und Ron. „ Und die teuren Miss Granger und Miss Moorland sind direkt tot."

Mit Grauen beobachtete Ron hilflos wie Draco auf Hermine zuschritt und den Zauberstab hob. Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn und er schien eigenartig am ganzen Körper zu vibrieren.

Ron ließ ab, Greyback mit seinem Zauberstab zu bedrohen, sondern richtete ihn auf Draco Malfoy. Zur Not würde er den Todesser ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten, sollte dieser tatsächlich Hermine Gewalt antun wollen.

Zu seiner Verwunderung spürte er, wie Harry seine Hand auf Rons Arm legte und ihn sanft nach unten drückte. Ron betrachtete seinen Freund irritiert, als der mit ruhiger Stimme begann auf Draco einzureden.

„Du kannst widerstehen, Draco! Du kannst es! Kämpf dagegen an! Willst Du das alles umsonst war?"

Mit Erstaunen sah Ron, wie Harrys Worte, etwas zu bewirken schienen. Aber was sollte umsosnt sein? Welches Geheimnis hatte Harry mit dem jungen Todesser?

Dracos Zittern am ganzen Körper begann sich zu verstärken, als würde er gegen den Fluch ankämpfen, Schweißperlen rannen nun in Strömen über seine Stirn und über seine geschwollen Gesichtszüge. Doch trotzdem öffnete Draco den Mund, als wolle er etwas ausrufen.

„Der Fluch, Draco! Töte sie!" Malfoys Stimme schallte befehlend durch den Raum.

„Ava…" Dracos Stimme war brüchig und versagte gewollt oder ungewollt den Dienst.

„Hilf ihm, Amanda!" rief Harry und die junge Hexe nickte, aber schon nach kurzer Zeit schüttelte sie verzweifelt den Kopf. „Der Imperio lässt mich nicht zu ihm durch!"

Rons Hand verkrampfte sich um seinen Stab.

„Harry! Er wird Hermine töten! Wir müssen ihn stoppen!"

In dem Moment hörte das Zittern in Malfoys Körper urplötzlich auf. Lucius lächelte siegesbewusst, als er hörte wie sein Sohn den Fluch aussprach.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Ron konnte nur vor Entsetzen gelähmt zusehen, wie der Zauber den Stab verließ. Es war zu schnell gegangen. Er hatte nicht reagiert. Er wandte sich verzweifelt ab.

Er war Schuld an Hermines Tod. Sein Blick trübte sich. Warum hörte er dann Amanda erleichtert aufschreien?

Ron riss seine Augen wieder auf. Statt Hermine tot am Boden liegen zu sehen, lag Parkinson zu ihren Füßen und Hermine stand zitternd aber gesund vor ihm.

Mit grenzenloser Erleichterung sprang Ron nach vorne und riss Hermine in seine Arme, gegen die sie sich dankbar fallen ließ. Dann schob Ron sie hinter seinen Rücken.

Draco war völlig erschöpft auf dem Boden zusammengesunken, seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert und ein seltsames Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Draco Malfoy hatte dem Imperio widerstanden.

Ron warf Harry einen verwunderten Blick zu, den sein Freund mit der gleichen Erleichterung darin entgegnete, die Ron verspürte. Ron war irritiert wie hoch sein bester Freund mit Hermines Leben gepokert hatte. Es schien, als wäre er sicher gewesen, dass Draco Hermine niemals töten würde. Aber woher hatte Harry diese Sicherheit genommen?

Ron konnte nicht weiterüberlegen, denn Malfoy hatte sich mit Amanda vorgedrängt und trat seinem bereits schwerverletzten Sohn in die Rippen.

„Wie kannst Du es wagen! Dafür wirst Du sterben!" Der Zauberstab richtete sich drohend auf den Körper am Boden.

„Tu das nicht, Lucius! Er ist dein Sohn!" Narcissa Malfoy flog förmlich durch die Tür und hängte sich an den ausgestreckten Zauberarm ihres Gatten, der mit eisigem Blick, den Zauberstab auf den geschwächten Draco richtete.

„Verschwinde, Weib! Du hast hier nichts verloren!" brüllte Lucius Malfoy und stieß die blonde Frau mit einem einzigen Wischen seines Armes zur Seite.

„Wirklich bedauerlich, Draco, dass Du alles daran setzt, mir nicht zu gehorchen. Du weißt, dass das Konsequenzen hat. Ich werde Dich töten, Draco."

„Das werden Sie nicht, Malfoy!" Ron hörte, wie Harrys Stimme vor unterdrücktem Zorn bebte. „Sie werden den Zauberstab jetzt mir übergeben und Amanda auf der Stelle loslassen."

„Potter, Potter, Potter." Lucius lachte ein helles Lachen. „Und warum sollte ich das tun? Warum Mr. Potter sollte ich Ihrer lächerlichen Aufforderung nachkommen? Ich denke eher, dass Sie in meiner Hand sind. Ich werde meinen Sohn nun töten, und das ist noch die gnädigste Strafe, die ich ihm zukommen lassen kann, dessen versichere ich Sie. Und Sie werden brav daneben stehen und zusehen, wie ich Ihnen meine Macht demonstriere, Mr. Potter. Oder dieses kleine Engelchen hier, wird Draco bald auf dem Friedhof Gesellschaft leisten."

Malfoy seniors Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. Und Ron erkannte, dass sie ihm tatsächlich unterlegen waren. Er hatte alle Trümpfe in der Hand, genauer gesagt Amanda.

„Harry! Harry! Bitte lass das nicht zu!" schrie Amanda mit erstickter Stimme. Und zu Rons großer Überraschung, ging es nicht um ihr Leben, um das sie Angst hatte, sondern um das des jungen Todesser, der sich keuchend versuchte aufzurichten.

Ron kniff die Augen erstaunt zusammen. Welche ungeheuren Kräfte steckten in dem weißblonden Mann, dass er es schaffte, sich mühsam aufzurappeln, trotz der Verletzungen, die jeden anderen längst niedergestreckt hätten. Und in diesem Zustand hatte er dem Imperio widerstanden, dem Imperio des Anführers der Todesser! Und er hatte damit Hermine gerettet.

Draco Malfoy hatte Hermine Granger gerettet, der Todesser das Schlammblut…

Und das, obwohl er gewusst haben musste, was für Konsequenzen das für sein eigenes Leben haben würde. Draco Malfoy gab willentlich sein Leben, um Hermine zu retten?

Und langsam wurde Ron klar, was sich in den letzten Tagen wirklich abgespielt haben musste. Und er, Ronald Weasley, war in seinem verletzten Stolz zu blind gewesen, um die Wahrheit zu erkennen, die ihm jetzt in ihrer Offensichtlichkeit ins Gesicht sprang.

Draco Malfoy hatte Hermine verlassen, weil er meinte, sie dadurch zu schützen! Er hatte in diesem Brief an Ron tatsächlich nichts weiter als die reine Wahrheit geschrieben! Ron taumelte kurz, als ihm die Tragweite dieser Erkenntnis bewusst wurde.

Draco Malfoy liebte Hermine aufrichtig und Ron brauchte nur den Kopf zu drehen und Hermine anzublicken, um in ihren Augen Gefühle und Leidenschaft zu entdecken, die nicht ihm, Ron, galt, sondern dem Mann, der mächtig genug war, einem Imperius-Fluch zu widerstehen und nun bereitwillig in den Tod ging, um ihm, Ronald Weasley, dem Vollidioten, schon zum zweiten Mal in zwei Tagen das Feld zu überlassen. Kampflos.

Aber wie sollte er mit dieser Lüge leben? Wie sollte er glücklich mit Hermine werden, wenn er sich stets dessen bewusst sein würde, dass er Hermines zweite Wahl war. Wie sollte er mit reinem Gewissen ein Leben mit ihr führen, wenn er doch wusste, dass ihre Liebe zu Malfoy nicht unerwidert gewesen war. Wie sollte er ihr jemals wieder in die Augen sehen können, ohne die Schuldgefühle zu spüren, sie um die wahre Liebe zu bringen?

Ron war vor Entsetzen über seine eigene Dummheit so gelähmt, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Lucius Malfoy den Zauberarm erneut ausstreckte, und mit einem grausamen Lächeln auf seinen eigenen Sohn zielte.

„Avada Kedavra!" Ein grüner Strahl schoss durch den Raum.

Zu ihrer aller Überraschung, war es Lucius Malfoy, der mit verwunderten, trüben Augen zusammensackte und Amanda freigab, die sich schluchzend in Harrys ausgebreitete Arme stürzte.

Hinter dem vornüberkippenden Körper stand eine zarte zitternde Gestalt.

Tränenüberströmt ließ Narcissa Malfoy ihren Zauberstab sinken.

„Du tötest nicht unseren Sohn." flüsterte sie schluchzend, dann floh sie durch die Tür hinaus.

Ron sah, wie alle anderen der verschwindenden Narcissa hinterherstarrten. Niemand außer ihm schien zu bemerken, wie sich Greyback aus dem Schatten der Zimmerecke löste und mit gefletschten Zähnen den Zauberstab hob.

„Dann werde ich es eben tun!" knurrte der Werwolf und deutete mit dem Stab in seinen Händen auf Dracos Brust, der schwer atmend nur zwei große Schritte von Ron entfernt mit seinem Gleichgewicht kämpfte.

„Avada Kedavra!" brüllte der grausame Todesser und der Fluch verließ seinen Zauberstab.

Ron wusste, er konnte es nicht zulassen, konnte nicht diese Schuld auf sich laden.

Es war seltsam, wie sich die Welt um ihn herum auf einmal zu verlangsamen schien, als Ron die zwei großen Schritte zur Seite trat, um sich vor Malfoy zu stellen. All das rasante Geschehen wirkte auf ihn wie eine Zeitlupe und er konnte alles um sich herum gleichzeitig wahrnehmen.

Er sah wie der grüne Strahl aus Greybacks Zauberstab auf ihn zukroch, wie eine grüne zischende Schlange in der Luft, die sich unaufhaltsam auf ihn zubewegte. Er spürte, wie Malfoy versuchte, sich hinter ihm kraftlos auf den Beinen zu halten.

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln merkte er, wie sich Harrys Blick von Amanda löste und sich ihm zuwandte und blankes Entsetzen die Augen füllten, als er Ron im Ziel des Avada Kedavras sah. Es machte Ron traurig, zu wissen, dass er seinem besten Freund mit seinem Handeln Kummer bereiten würde, dem besten Freund, den man sich hatte wünschen können.

‚Machs gut, Kumpel.' dachte er wehmütig, aber ein plötzlicher Gedanke ließ seine Miene aufhellen. ‚Ginny und ich werden da oben auf Dich warten.'

Ron lächelte wieder. Er freute sich darauf, seine kleine Schwester endlich wiederzusehen.

Mit Neugier, als wäre er nur ein Beobachter der Situation und nicht Teil des Geschehens, bemerkte er, wie Amanda herumschnellte und die Situation in den Bruchteilen einer Sekunde erkannte.

Blitzschnell griff sie nach einem Gegenstand auf dem nahe stehenden Schreibtisch, der einem Brieföffner glich. Er war silbern und wie ein Dolch geformt. Amanda wirbelte herum und stach zu. Der Brieföffner rammte sich tief in Greybacks Brust, dort wo sein Herz sein musste. Ron bewunderte die Schnelligkeit von Amandas Handeln, auch wenn es zu spät war, um den tödlichen Fluch aufzuhalten, der Greybacks Zauberstab verlassen hatte, und Stolz regte sich in ihm. Er hatte dazu beigetragen, dass aus dem kleinen Mädchen, so eine intelligente und mutige junge Frau geworden war.

Amanda würde Harry eine gute Partnerin sein. Das Bewusstsein, seinen Freund nicht ganz allein auf dieser Welt zurückzulassen, erleichterte ihn.

Sein letzter Blick allerdings galt seiner geliebten Hermine, die zitternd neben Harry stand, ihren Zauberstab erhoben und ebenfalls auf Greyback deutend. Ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen, hatten sich angstvoll geweitet, und starrten den rothaarigen Auror panisch an. Ihre sanften, hellbraunen Locken, die Ron immer so geliebt hatte und deren Duft nach Veilchen er selbst jetzt noch wahrnehmen konnte, wippten noch von ihrer ruckartigen Kopfbewegung. Ihre Haut war leichenblass und die rosanen, geschwungenen Lippen ihres Mundes zitterten leicht, als er sie seinen Namen formen sah.

„Ron!" es war ein Aufschrei, der unendlich süß in seinen Ohren klang, trotz der Angst, die in ihrer Stimme lag.

Ein letztes Mal seinen Namen aus ihrem Mund zu hören, war ein Geschenk für Ron, das er niemals vergessen würde, auch nicht, nachdem was jetzt kommen würde.

Er hatte das Bedürfnis Hermine in den Arm zu nehmen, zu trösten, mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wangen zu streichen und ihr zu sagen, dass alles gut werden würde. Doch dafür war es nun zu spät. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Und er wusste, dass es die richtige war.

‚Werde glücklich, Hermine.' war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er spürte, wie der Fluch ihn in der Brust traf.

Ron war überrascht, keinen Schmerz zu fühlen. Er kippte langsam nach hinten, spürte, wie die Luft ein letztes Mal über seine Haut strich, fast zärtlich, als wolle sie ihn umarmen und geleiten. Eine seltsame Kälte breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, kroch von seiner Brust durch seine Arme, Beine, umhüllte ihn. Und noch bevor sein Körper auf dem Boden aufprallte, wurde es Nacht um ihn. Kurz bevor die Schwärze alles überdeckte, sah er ein winziges Licht, wie eine kleine Flamme aufleuchten.

‚Ginny.' sagte er lächelnd und er spürte, dass seine Stimme bereits nicht mehr Teil seines Körpers war.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt!_

_P.S. ihr habt doch nicht ernstlich nach meiner kurzen Einleitung geglaubt, dass ich Draco draufgehen lass, oder? ;p neeee_

_Aber mal ehrlich ich hab fast geheult beim Schreiben, weil mir Ron so ans Herz gewachsen ist. seufz_


	44. Kapitel 43

_Die Prophezeiung hat sich erfüllt. Der Blutpreis wurde gezahlt. Doch wie wird es weitergehen zwischen den Verbliebenen Freunden? Was geschieht mit Harry, Amanda, Draco und Hermine? Wird sich alles zum guten wenden oder war Rons Tod sinnlos?_

_Ich freue mich riesig auf Eure Review! _

* * *

**Kapitel 43**

Die letzten Stunden waren für Hermine wie in Trance vergangen. Sie erinnerte sich kaum mehr detailliert daran, was geschehen war, nachdem sie entsetzt mit Ansehen musste, wie sich Ron als lebendiger Schild vor Draco stellte und den Adava Kedavra von Greyback abfing.

Sobald sie die Augen schloss, sah sie Rons blasses Gesicht und seine kalten, leeren Augen vor sich, die tot an die Decke starrten.

Sie hatte sich über Rons Leichnam gekauert, ihm die roten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht gestrichen und einfach nur immer wieder leise seinen Namen geflüstert. Sie hatte nicht einmal mehr gehört, wie kurz nach diesem schrecklichen Geschehen der Alarm geschrillt hatte und das Eintreffen des Ordens angekündigt hatte.

Harry und Amanda waren reglos in Lucius Malfoys Büro gestanden, Amanda leise schluchzend in Harrys Arm, der es nicht fertig brachte, sie in irgendeiner Form zu trösten, der blanke Horror in seine Gesichtszüge gemeißelt.

Hermine hatte bei Ron gesessen, seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoß, und mit Verzweiflung gespürt, wie die Wärme nach und nach seinen Körper verließ.

Wahrscheinlich wären sie an diesem Tag noch alle umgekommen, hätte nicht Remus sie gefunden und die beiden Todesser, die sich langsam von ihrem Stupor erholten, festnehmen lassen.

Es war der Werwolf gewesen, der Ron aus Hermines Armen löste und die junge Hexe in seinen schweren Umhang hüllte und an Luna übergab. Luna hatte in ihrer ruhigen, träumerischen Art auf sie eingeredet. Es war nichts in Hermines Gedanken übrig geblieben als ein seltsam melodiöser Singsang ohne Bedeutung, der sie in den Schlaf gewogen hatte, bis sie an den Toren Hogwarts wieder aufgewacht war.

Hagrid hatte sie aus Lunas Kutsche entgegengenommen und sie hinauf in den Gryffindorschlafsaal tragen wollen, doch Hermine hatte sich geweigert dorthin zu gehen, in die Räume, die so voll von Erinnerung an Ron waren. Ihr einziger Gedanke war der an den grauenhaften Verlust des Menschen gewesen, der ihr Leben seit ihrem elften Lebensjahr mit Lachen, Freude, Unsinn, Liebe und unfassbarer Freundschaft gefüllt hatte.

Also hatte Hagrid Hermine mit in seine Hütte genommen, ihr einen Becher Tee in die Hand gedrückt und gewartet, bis Hermine anfing zu sprechen. Als dies nicht geschah, wusste sich Hagrid nicht anders zu helfen, als zu berichten, was noch geschehen war. Es schmerzte Hermine unendlich, zu begreifen, dass die Welt sich einfach weitergedreht hatte, nachdem Ronald Weasley sie verlassen hatte.

Remus und der Orden hatten Malfoy Manor bis in den letzten Winkel durchsucht.

Es war ein grandioser Glücksfall gewesen. Sämtliche Todesser des engsten Vertrauenskreises von Lucius Malfoy hatten sich dort aufgehalten, angefordert von dem neuen ‚Dunkeln Lord' um Harry und seinen Freunden eine Falle zu stellen. Man hatte sie verhaftet und beschlossen Stillschweigen darüber zu wahren, genauso wie über den Tod Malfoys und Greybacks, solange nicht klar war, wer alles im Ministerium auf Malfoys Gehaltsliste gestanden hatte.

Amanda hatte mit dem Brieföffner den grausamen Werwolf Greyback zur Strecke gebracht. Der Brieföffner war aus Silber gewesen und hatte Fenrir Greyback endgültig den Tod gebracht. Seine Werwolfstärke hätte ihn ansonsten vermutlich die Verletzung überleben lassen. Doch das Silber hatte wie reines Gift auf seinen Körper gewirkt. Es war die einzige Nachricht, die Hermine mit Genugtuung erfüllt hatte.

Zu aller Überraschung konnte Narcissa Malfoy nicht gefunden werden.

Die Tatsache, dass Neville sich um den schwerstverletzten Draco Malfoy gekümmert hatte, hatte Hermine emotionslos über sich ergehen lassen. Sie verbot sich jeden Gedanken an den weißblonden Zauberer, verdrängte jede Sorge und Angst um ihn. Sie wollte nicht lieben. Nicht ihn.

Es fühlte sich wie Verrat an Ron an, dem Mann, dem sie die Liebe einst versprochen hatte. Ron hatte sie damals gewarnt, damals bevor alles angefangen hatte, dass Draco Malfoy sie alle ins Unglück stürzen würde. Warum hatte sie nicht auf ihn gehört? Sie war so arrogant gewesen, zu glauben, dass sie es besser wusste als der hitzköpfige Ron. Jetzt war Ron tot und sie war Schuld daran. Harry würde sie dafür hassen.

Sie würde auch ihn verlieren. Sie hatte alles aufs Spiel gesetzt für eine Liebe, die nicht erwidert wurde. Sie hatte das Spiel verloren und die anderen mitgerissen in den Abgrund. Selbst Draco war wegen ihr fast umgebracht worden.

‚Sie bedeutet mir nichts!'

Hermine würde seine Worte nicht vergessen.

Nachdem die Hexe bemerkt hatte, dass Hagrid schon eine Weile nichts mehr gesagt hatte, stand sie auf, versuchte zu lächeln und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Schon von weitem erkannte sie, dass Licht war im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Sie würde nun zu Harry gehen und sehen, wie er sie mit Hass in den Augen betrachten würde. Sie wusste, was Ron ihm bedeutet hatte. Der junge Weasley war Harrys Familie gewesen. Und nun hatte sie ihm erneut die Familie genommen. Hermine wusste nicht, was sie danach tun sollte. Sie konnte nicht bleiben auf Hogwarts. Alles würde sie an Ron erinnern und sie würde alle daran erinnern, dass er wegen ihr gestorben war. Gestorben, um einen Mann zu retten, um… Ja, warum eigentlich? Warum bei Merlin hatte Ron das getan? Warum rettete er den Mann, den er seit frühster Jugend verachtet hatte?

Hermine konnte nicht weiter überlegen. Ihre Füße hatten sie viel zu schnell vor das Portrait der Fetten Dame getragen, die mit einem Taschentuch schluchzend in ihrem Bild saß. Sie öffnete ohne nach dem Passwort zu fragen und Hermine war froh, dass sie sich keine Beleidsworte anhören musste. Beileid, das ihr ihre Schuld umso bewusster machte.

Als sie den Raum betrat, erkannte sie Harrys breitschultrige Gestalt mit dem Rücken zu ihr am Fenster stehen. Amanda nur einen Schritt neben ihm, eine Hand auf seinem Rücken.

„Harry." flüsterte Hermine und spannte sich innerlich an, seine Reaktion erwartend. Sie hoffte, er würde brüllen, sie betete darum, dass er sie nicht ignorieren würde. Sie würde es nicht ertragen.

Doch mit dem was kam, hatte Hermine nicht gerechnet. Als Harry ihre Stimme hörte, wirbelte er herum und war in einigen großen Schritten bei ihr, riss sie in seine Arme und drückte ihr fast die Luft ab. Nach Sekunden des Schocks über seine Reaktion schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper und merkte das Zittern, dass durch seinen Körper lief.

„Harry." sagte sie nochmals leise und es klang fast nach einer Frage. Sie spürte erst nach einer Weile, dass er etwas in ihr Haar murmelte, mit einem Schluchzen vermischt, sodass sie sich anstrengen musste, ihn überhaupt zu hören. „Harry, ich kann dich nicht verstehen."

Harry löste sich von ihr und griff mit beiden Händen nach ihrem Gesicht. Gequält sah Hermine, wie Tränen sein Gesicht hinunterliefen, bevor er den Kopf abwandte.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld, Hermine. Ich hoffe, Du kannst mir jemals verzeihen."

„Deine Schuld, Harry? Wovon sprichst Du? Es ist nicht Deine Schuld! Es ist meine. Ich hätte niemals… niemals…" Hermine stotterte. „Oh Merlin, es tut mir so leid."

Die Tränen, die sie seit der Rückkehr nach Hogwarts nicht hatte weinen können, brachen nun aus ihr hervor. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange Harry und sie sich umarmten, gegenseitig Wärme spendeten. Irgendwann waren sie auf dem Boden zusammengesunken, klammerten sich wie Ertrinkenden aneinander. Plötzlich strich sie Harry durch sein schwarzes Haar und blickte den jungen Mann an, den sie ebenso lange kannte wie sie Ron gekannt hatte.

„Danke, Harry. Danke, dass du mich nicht fortschickst."

„Dich fortschicken? Hermine, was für ein Blödsinn! Wieso sollte ich…. Wie könnte ich! Hermine Du gehörst zu mir! Du bist meine Familie, genau wie Ron!"

Harry sah sie mit einer Zärtlichkeit im Blick an, die Hermines Tränen erneut zum überquellen brachten. Sie hatte diesen unglaublichen Freund nicht verdient. Umso dankbarer war sie, dass er sie nicht von sich stieß, nach allem was sie getan hatte.

„Du bist alles was ich noch habe, Hermine. Du und Amanda."

Harry wandte sich der jungen Hexe zu, die noch immer Fenster stand und Harry dankbar anblickte. Hermine und Harry standen auf, noch immer nicht getröstet, aber erleichtert sich zu haben. Der seltsame Drang überkam Hermine, nicht nur zu sehen, dass sie nicht allein war, nicht nur im Kopf zu verstehen, dass Harry und Amanda zu ihr standen, sondern zu spüren, dass dort noch andere Menschen existierten, die sie liebten.

Hermine eilte zu Amanda und nahm das Mädchen in die Arme. Erleichterung durchströmte sie, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie knapp Amanda ebenfalls dem Tod entronnen war.

„Hermine…" die Stimme des Mädchens war heiser, kaum hörbar und sie verstummte sofort wieder.

Hermine spürte, dass Amanda ihr etwas sagen wollte. Sie legte ihre blasse Hand auf den Arm des Mädchens. Amanda blickte auf, mit tränenerfüllten Augen. Ihre Stimme war kaum ein Flüstern, als sie zu reden begann.

„Ich möchte Dir etwas sagen." Sie schluckte schwer. „Von Ron."

Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, als sie scharf einatmete und auch Harry erstarrte zur Salzsäule.

„Es war kurz bevor der Fluch ihn traf. Es war sein letzter Gedanke."

Hermine merkte nicht, wie sich ihre Finger schmerzlich in Amandas Arm krallten, doch auch diese sprach einfach weiter, als würde sie es nicht bemerken.

„Er dachte: Werde glücklich." Amanda nickte. „Er meinte dich damit, Hermine"

Es war reiner Unglauben, als Hermine anfing zu lachen. Ein hohles, kaltes Lachen.

„Das war sein letzter Gedanke? Ich soll glücklich werden und er bringt sich um? Was für ein schlechter Witz soll das sein?"

Die Tränen strömten nun über Amandas Wangen.

„Es war das einzige, was er gedacht hat. Es tut mir so leid." Das Mädchen wandte sich ab. „Ich fand nur, Du solltest es wissen."

Harry starrte Amanda sprachlos an, doch Hermine hatte das seltsame Gefühl, als würde er mehr in Rons makaberen Abschiedsworten sehen. Werde glücklich. Ohne ihn? Ohne Ron?

„Ich werde nie mehr glücklich sein können. Ich bin schuld an alledem. Wäre ich nicht so blind gewesen, und hätte mich nicht mit… Malfoy eingelassen…" Hermine brachte es nicht über sich, Dracos Vornamen laut auszusprechen, aus Angst, dass mehr Zuneigung und Sorge darin lag, als sie sich eingestehen wollte.

„…vielleicht wäre dann Ron noch am Leben. Es ist meine Schuld und Ron musste dafür mit seinem Blut bezahlen!" Hermine schluchzte auf.

‚_Mit seinem Blut bezahlen…_' klangen ihre eigenen Worte in ihrem Kopf nach. Woran erinnerte sie das?

‚_Doch die Gier verlangt nach Blut_' hörte sie Remus in ihren Gedanken Dumbledores Prophezeiung zitieren. Hermines Gedanken begannen plötzlich zu rasen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr war etwas Entscheidendes entgangen. Etwas, das diese schrecklichen Geschehnisse erklären könnte. Wie lautete der letzte Teil der Prophezeiung im Ganzen?

„_Einer opfert die Liebe um die Abscheu zu überwinden, einer opfert die Unschuld um den Neid zu verbannen und einer opfert die Vergangenheit und Zukunft um die Enttäuschung zu mildern. Doch die Gier verlangt nach Blut."_

Hatte sie soeben nicht von ihrer Schuld gesprochen? Hatte sie nicht Schuld auf sich geladen? Bedauerte sie nicht ihren Verlust der Unschuld? Und hatte Harry nicht mit Ginny die Liebe geopfert. Begann es etwa alles einen grausamen Sinn zu ergeben? Aber dann musste Draco die Vergangenheit und Zukunft geopfert haben. Was war damit gemeint? Sein Leben als Todesser? Doch es war kein Opfer gewesen, er hatte nichts anderes gekannt. Ein wahnwitziger Verdacht drängte sich Hermine auf.

„Harry." flüsterte sie angespannt und blickte ihrem besten Freund in die grünen Augen, die sie traurig beobachteten. „Harry. Hast du mit Ginny deine Liebe geopfert?"

Harry furchte tief irritiert die Stirn. „Geopfert? Ginny geopfert? Ich hätte alles getan, um sie zu retten. Ich hätte Voldemort am Leben gelassen, wenn es Ginny gerettet hätte. Sie wurde hinterrücks ermordert, Hermine! Ich hätte sie niemals freiwillig gehen lassen."

Hermines Stimme war erstickt und in ihren Augen sammelten sich erneut Tränen. „Aber Du hast stets nur dafür gelebt Voldemort zu vernichten, nicht wahr? Und als Voldemort tot war, hast Du weitergekämpft. Für uns. Die anderen Zauberer und Hexen. Und du wirst immer weiterkämpfen, nicht wahr?"

Harrys Züge versteinerten sich. „So lange die Menschen der Zaubererwelt nicht frei und ohne Angst leben können, Hermine, werde ich da sein und für sie kämpfen. Es soll niemand ein solches Leben wie wir führen müssen. Sie sollen nicht ihre Geliebten verlieren, ihre engsten Freunde."

Hermine schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. Wenn Ron sein Blut geopfert hatte, Harry seine Vergangenheit und seine Zukunft und sie selbst ihre Unschuld, dann blieb für Draco nur eines übrig. Er hatte seine Liebe geopfert!

Hermines Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als alle Puzzlestückchen mit einem Schlag an ihren Platz fielen. Wie hatte sie so blind sein können?

Draco hatte seine Liebe zu ihr geopfert! Er hatte sie verlassen, um sie zu schützen! Und Ron musste davon gewusst haben. Es machte plötzlich alles Sinn. Auch Rons letzter Gedanke. So grausam es war. Er musste von Dracos Liebe zu ihr gewusst haben.

„Harry?" ihre Stimme bebte. „Harry, was hat Draco damals noch gesagt, als er dir die Kette mit der Taschenlampe zurückgegeben hat? Ich muss es wissen! Lüg mich nicht an!"

Harry strich sich durch sein schwarzes Haar. „Ich denke, es ist inzwischen eh egal. Ich bin nicht mehr an mein Versprechen gebunden." murmelte er. Seine Stimme wurde fest. „Er hat exakt gesagt, was ich Dir damals weitergeleitet habe. Es war mein Auftrag, es Dir genauso auszurichten. Es waren seine Worte, weil er wusste, dass ich dich nicht hätte direkt anlügen können. Aber wir wussten beide, dass jedes Wort von ihm allerdings gelogen war."

„Er wollte mich schützen." flüsterte Hermine ungläubig.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Hermine mit betretenem Gesicht an.

„Ich weiß inzwischen gar nichts mehr. Ich hätte niemals dieses Spiel mitspielen dürfen. Aber ich dachte, es wäre zu Deinem Besten und zu Rons Bestem. Ich war nur zu bereit, Dracos Vorschlag anzunehmen. Ich habe ja auch geglaubt, er will Dich schützen. Vielleicht ist er auch nur davongerannt. Dobby glaubt das. Malfoy hat mir jedenfalls den Umschlag gegeben mit den Namen der Verräter."

„Draco war das?" Hermine hatte über Hagrid, der es wiederum von Remus hatte, davon erfahren.

Harry nickte. „Er sagte, er wolle nicht, dass Dir etwas geschieht, weil wir den falschen Leuten vertrauten."

„Hat… hat… Ron davon gewusst?"

„Von der Liste wusste Ron nichts. Malfoy hat ihm einen Brief geschickt, in dem er ihn, nunja … bat, dass er sich um dich kümmern möge. Ron hat es selbstverständlich für einen Trick gehalten, mit dem Malfoy erreichen wollte, dass Ron sich so erniedrigt fühlte, dass er dich nicht mehr anrühren würde. Ron wollte natürlich nicht darauf hereinfallen und hat seinen Stolz überwunden und sich um dich gekümmert. Eines muss man dem Slytherin lassen. Er weiß wie er Menschen manipulieren kann."

„Und gestern…" Hermine wagte gar nicht den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, doch Harry nahm ihr die Worte aus dem Mund.

„Und gestern hat Ron verstanden, dass er Draco Malfoy doch auf den Leim gegangen war. Denn Malfoy hatte Ron nichts weiter geschrieben als die reine Wahrheit. Bei Circe, ich hätte das alles verhindern können!"

„Oh Merlin." war alles, was Hermine noch zustanden brachte, bevor ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde. Sie spürte, wie zwei starke Hände sie auffingen. Als sie wenige Augenblicke später erwachte, blickte sie in Harrys blasses Gesicht, der ihr sorgenvoll über den Kopf strich. Sie setzte sich auf.

„Es geht mir gut, Harry. Das war nur eben zu viel für meinen Verstand." lächelte sie gequält und gleichzeitig konnte sie nicht verhindern, wie ihr Herz vor Anspannung raste, als sie daran dachte, dass Draco sie nicht verraten hatte. Aber ihrer beider Liebe hatte Ron in den Tod getrieben. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie fühle sollte. Schuld, Erleichterung, Hoffnung, Trauer, alles verwirrte sich zu einem unlösbaren Knoten in ihrer Brust.

Draco! Mit einem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, wie schwer verletzt er gewesen war. Doch in ihrem Entsetzen über Rons Tod und in ihrem Schmerz über Dracos vermeintliche Zurückweisung, hatte sie es nicht fertig gebracht, sich um ihn zu kümmern, obwohl er sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, um Amanda zu schützen, wie sie berichtet hatte, sondern hatte das Neville überlassen. Harry schien ihre plötzliche Angst um Draco zu spüren.

„Er ist im Krankenflügel, in einem gesonderten Zimmer. Geh zu ihm, Hermine. Es ist Zeit, dass wir herausfinden, wer er wirklich ist und für wen Ron sich geopfert hat."

Harry schien Hermines Zögern zu fühlen und legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange.

„Nun geh schon. Es ist genau das, was Ron gewollt hätte. Hilf Neville. Der stirbt bereits sicher tausend Tode in Malfoys Nähe." Er lächelte verkrampft.

Hermine sprang auf und strich sich fahrig durchs Haar. Eine entsetzliche Nervosität übermannte sie und verstärkte sich, als sie Harry leisen knurren hörte:

„Und Gnade ihm Merlin, wenn er es nicht wert gewesen ist. Wehe, wenn das alles nur geschehen ist, weil er vor seinen Gefühlen davongerannt ist. Dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass er sich in kürzester Zeit bei Ron persönlich entschuldigen kann."

Hermine legte noch einmal ihre Hand auf Harrys Schulter, bevor sie den Raum verließ.

„Du hättest nichts davon verhindern können, Harry. Es war unser aller Schicksal. Glaub mir. Ich… ich werde es Dir später erklären."

Harrys Blick war unergründlich als Hermine sich abwandte und durch das Portraitloch stolperte, durch das sie so voller Angst vor wenigen Augenblicken hineingegangen war. Plötzlich verstand sie Remus und seine wütende Ohnmacht, die er verspürte, wenn er an die Prophezeiung dachte, die das Leben seines ungeborenen Sohnes schon jetzt bestimmte. Hermine hatte von der Prophezeiung gewusst, die ihr Schicksal bedrohte. Doch sie hatte sie nicht entziffern können bis es bereits zu spät gewesen war. Sie ballte die Faust, als sie durch die Gänge rannte. Sie würde Remus dabei helfen, dass sich seine Prophezeiung wenigstens zum Guten wenden würde. Und sie würde dagegen ankämpfen, dass ihr eigenes Schicksal weiter durch diesen Fluch belastet würde. Die Opfer waren erbracht. Hermine wusste nicht zu welchem Zweck, aber es war Zeit dem Ganzen ein Ende zu setzen.

Sie wusste Rons Tod und ihre Schuldgefühle waren noch viel zu frisch, um sich in die Arme eines anderen zu stürzen, aber sie wollte Klarheit. Es sollte vorbei sein mit den Lügen und Ängsten.

Mit pochendem Herzen und fliegendem Atem erreichte sie den Hospitalflügel. Zu ihrer Überraschung fand sie nicht Neville vor, sondern Luna, die im Dienstzimmer des Heilers leise summend aufräumte. Sie wandte sich nicht um, als Hermine den Raum betrat.

„Hallo, Hermine. Er schläft. Die Nacht war lang."

„Luna! Meinst Du Neville, oder…"

„Beide." Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln wandte sie sich um und blickte durch ihre hellen, großen Augen Hermine verträumt an.

„Wie… wie… geht es ihm?" Hermine sah an Lunas verständnisvollem Blick, dass sie verstand, dass es nicht Neville war, nach dem sie fragte.

„Nun, ich würde sagen, es ist erstaunlich, dass der Tod nicht angezogen wurde von seiner verletzten Aura."

„Wie bitte?"

„Er lebt, Hermine. Neville sagt es sei ein medizinisches Wunder. Ich sage, es sind die Fäden des Schicksals, die ihn noch nicht loslassen."

Hermine starrte sprachlos auf die junge Frau, deren versponnene und doch voller Weisheit steckende Art sie jedes Mal überlegen ließ, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch den ein oder anderen Kurs in Wahrsagen hätte belegen sollen. Luna jedenfalls war von einer Selbstverständlichkeit für das Übernatürliche erfüllt, die ihr jedes Mal einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Er ist nebenan." lächelte Luna Lovegood und fasste nach Hermines Hand, die sich widerstandslos zur Tür leiten ließ.

Hermine öffnete zögerlich die Tür und machte zwei langsame Schritte in das Zimmer hinein, bis das Dämmerlicht sie umfing. Leise schloss sie die Tür wieder und lehnte sich einen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen gegen das kühle Holz. Was genau hatte sie nun eigentlich vor? Was wollte sie Draco sagen?

Entschlossen hob sie ihre Lider. Wenn sie das Chaos in ihrem Inneren sortieren wollte, musste sie sich der Realität stellen, musste sie sich Draco und ihren Gefühlen für ihn stellen, auch wenn sie momentan am liebsten davongelaufen wäre.

Vor ihr stand ein einzelnes Bett mit weißen Laken. Ein Nachttischchen daneben, war mit zahlreichen Fläschchen und Utensilien bedeckt und bewies Hermine, wie vielfältig und gefährlich Dracos Verwundungen gewesen sein mussten. Sie fragte sich immer noch, warum Lucius Malfoy seinen eigenen Sohn so hatte zurichten lassen und das grausige Bild des kaum mehr wieder erkennbaren schwerverletzten Dracos in Malfoys Salon stieg wieder vor ihr inneres Auge.

Auf Zehenspitzen, um ihn nicht zu wecken und sich selbst noch etwas Zeit zum Überlegen zu verschaffen, schlich sie an sein Bett und setzte sich auf den einzigen Stuhl des Raumes, den sie mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes herbeirief.

Mit pochendem Herzen betrachtete sie Dracos schlafende Gestalt, die blass und sich kaum in der Farbe von dem weißen Bett abhob. Alles an ihm schien farblos, als hätte etwas ihn ausgesaugt, mit aller Macht versucht, das Leben aus ihm herauszuquetschen. Aber er hatte widerstanden.

Und Ron hatte sein Leben vor dem letzten Angriff bewahrt. In diesem Moment, als sie an Dracos Bett saß und ihn betrachtete, überkam sie eine tiefe Dankbarkeit. Eine Dankbarkeit gegenüber Ron, dass er sich gegen die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt gestellt hatte und dem jungen Todesser eine Chance eingeräumt hatte, von der Hermine wusste, dass Draco sie gar nicht in der Nähe seiner Möglichkeiten gesehen hatte. Es machte den Verlust von Ron nicht weniger schmerzlich, aber es weckte Verständnis in ihr für seine Tat und Stolz darauf, dass Ron bereit gewesen war, so etwas Selbstloses zu tun. Ron hatte das Leben seines einstigen Feindes gerettet und damit den ersten Schritt getan, den Krieg zu beenden. Hermine würde dafür sorgen, dass niemals jemand den Namen Ronald Weasley vergessen würde.

Gedankenverloren betrachtete Hermine Dracos Gesicht, das Neville in erstaunlicher Arbeit wieder geheilt und in den Urzustand zurückgebracht hatte. Einzig auf seiner Wange war eine dünne, weiße Narbe zu sehen, wo vorher eine große Wunde geklafft haben musste. Sie gab seinem ansonsten makellosen Gesicht eine Verletzlichkeit, die Hermines Herz mit Zärtlichkeit und Liebe erfüllte.

Sie alle hatten gegeben und gelitten in den letzten Wochen, doch niemand hatte solch Verrat erlitten wie Draco, der seine Überzeugungen als falsch erkannt hatte, eingeredet von Menschen, die nichts als seine Macht wollten, und ihn fallen gelassen, verstoßen und misshandelt hatten, sobald er sie hinterfragte. Und trotzdem hatte er nicht aufgegeben, hatte sich gegen die Dunkle Seite gewandt. Siebenundzwanzig Jahre Leben hatten sich für ihn als Lüge herausgestellt und was jeden anderen umgebracht hätte, hatte ihn scheinbar stärker werden lassen, um für neue Ziele zu kämpfen.

Hermine verstand plötzlich, was sie in ihm sah, wie sie sich in ihn hatte verlieben können, obwohl sie seine dunkle Vergangenheit gekannt hatte. Es war seine Bereitschaft gewesen, alles zu überdenken, die sie magisch angezogen hatte, um einen Mann zu entdecken, der mit der äußeren Hülle nichts gemein hatte. Gemeinsam hatten sie diesen neuen Draco Malfoy entdeckt und ihre Bereitschaft seine Vergangenheit Stück für Stück ihm zu vergeben, hatte ihn immer mehr gelöst von den Lehren der Todesser.

Es war noch ein weiter Weg für ihn, aber Hermine war bereit, ihn gemeinsam mit ihm zu gehen, wenn der erste übermächtige Schmerz des vergangenen Tages bei ihr und alle anderen abgeklungen war.

Zögerlich streckte sie ihre Hand aus, fuhr mit zitternden Fingern über seine Wangenknochen, strich über seine Lippen, die sie noch vor zwei Tagen so fiebrig und leidenschaftlich geküsst hatten. Es erschien Hermine Monate her zu sein, wie aus einer früheren glücklichen Zeit, so voller Unschuld und Naivität.

Sie leckte sich über die Lippen, aber sie wagte nicht, seinen Mund mit dem ihren zu berühren. Es erschien ihr zu überstürzt, zu taktlos. Also nahm sie sanft seine Hand in ihre und legte sie gegen ihre Wange und rieb diese vorsichtig an der rauen Haut seiner Finger. Die Erinnerung daran, wie diese kräftigen Hände sie gehalten und liebkost hatten, jagte ihr unwillkürlich einen Schauer der Erregung über den Rücken und sanft platzierte sie einen Kuss auf der Innenfläche seiner Hand. Seine Hände waren damals erhitzt und fahrig gewesen, nun waren sie schwach und kalt und der Geruch von Kräutern strömte von dem Verband an seinem Handgelenk.

Erschrocken spürte sie, wie sich Draco im Bett rührte, und als sie beinahe panisch seine Hand auf das Bett zurückfallen gelassen hätte, hatte er bereits die Augen geöffnet und blickte sie wortlos an.

„Hi." sagte Hermine verlegen mit einer krächzenden Stimme.

„Hi." antwortete Draco und sie spürte die Verwunderung in seinem Blick, als er seine Hand in ihrer bemerkte.

„Wie geht es Dir?" fragte die junge Hexe als sie seinen Arm sanft ablegte und schalt sich im gleichen Moment für die dämliche Frage. Wie sollte es ihm schon gehen? Alles an seinem Körper musste schmerzen.

„Ich lebe?" Es war eine Frage voller Irritation und Hermine wurde nun erst klar, dass er scheinbar in seinem körperlich geschundenen Zustand nichts mehr von seiner Umgebung mitbekommen hatte, bevor er hier aufgewacht war. Sie schluckte schwer, bevor sie antwortete.

„Ron hat dich gerettet." flüsterte sie und Tränen stiegen wieder in ihr auf. Mit einer ärgerlichen Handbewegung wischte sie sie aus ihrem Augenwinkel.

„Das Wiesel? Hat er endlich auch einmal Held sein wollen und nicht nur Potter den ganzen Ruhm überlassen?"

Hermines Kopf schoss bei Dracos zynischen Worten nach oben. Draco erwiderte ihren entsetzten Blick und wandte sich plötzlich ab.

„Er ist tot?"

Hermine konnte zur Antwort nur nicken. Erschrocken fuhr sie zurück, als Draco mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung ausholte und mit dem Arm sämtliche Flaschen und Ampullen vom Nachttisch fegte. Ein wütender Aufschrei entkam seiner Brust.

„Dieser Vollidiot!"

Hermine saß stocksteif auf ihrem Stuhl und betrachtete mit angstgeweiteten Augen den tobenden Draco, der nach kürzester Zeit seine verbleibenden Kräfte aufgebraucht hatte und zurück in das Kissen sank.

„Warum bist Du hier?" seine Frage klang kalt und emotionslos und Hermine begann zu stottern.

„Ich… ich… wollte sehen, wie es Dir geht."

„Siehst Du ja. Ich bin wohlauf." Seine Stimme klang bitter.

Hermine war zutiefst verwirrt. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Draco ihr wortlos in die Arme fallen würde. Aber warum dieser Zorn? Warum diese Kälte, mit der er sie behandelte. Sie musste hier raus, sie musste nachdenken, sich sammeln. Waren ihre Rückschlüsse durch die Prohezeiung doch nicht richtig gewesen? Traf die Prophezeiung am Ende doch nicht auf die anderen und sie zu? War es alles nur ein makabrer Zufall, dem auch Dumbledore aufgesessen war? Brüsk sprang sie von ihrem Stuhl auf und ging ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Es ist wohl besser, ich gehe jetzt." presste sie hinaus und hastete zur Tür.

„Hermine?" Die plötzliche Wärme in seiner Stimme, ließ sie hoffnungsfall herumfahren.

„Ja?"

„Ich… es…" Draco stoppte. „Wie geht es Amanda?"

Hermine schluckte enttäuscht den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter.

„Amanda? Amanda geht es gut. Sie ist bei Harry."

Draco nickte und Hermine meinte einen seltsamen Zorn in seinen Augen aufflammen zu sehen.

„Er soll die Finger von dem Mädchen lassen."

Hermine starrte perplex auf den weißblonden Todesser, der sich weggedreht hatte. Plötzlich dämmerte ihr der große Fehler, der ihr unterlaufen war.

Draco liebte nicht sie, er liebte Amanda. Er hatte Amanda zurückgelassen und seine Liebe zu ihr aufgegeben. Deswegen war sie ihm nachgeflogen. Hermine war tatsächlich nichts anderes gewesen als sein Spielzeug. Die Enttäuschung und der Schmerz durchbohrten ihr bereits so gequältes Herz ohne Gnade. Wie hatte sie nur glauben können, dass Draco etwas für sie, das Schlammblut empfinden konnte. Sie erinnerte sich an die seltsame Freundschaft, die sich so schnell zwischen dem Mädchen und dem Todesser entwickelt hatte, ihre seltsame Fähigkeit mental zu kommunizieren. Das alles ergab ein logisches Bild, das Hermine einfach nicht hatte sehen wollen.

Hermine wirbelte herum und floh durch die Tür vorbei an Luna und an Neville, der scheinbar auch wieder aufgestanden war. Draco hatte seinen Teil der Prophezeiung erfüllt, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er Amanda liebte und nicht sie. Nun, sie würde den beiden nicht mehr im Weg stehen.

* * *

_Forsetzung folgt_

_Dummes Herminchen! Liebe macht wirklich blind und in ihrem aufgelösten Zustand sind ihre falschen Rückschlüsse nur zu verständlich._

_Aber was ist mit Draco los? Warum stürzt er sich nicht in ihre liebenden Arme?_

_Wie wird es mit den Todessern und dem Ministerium weitergehen, wird es endlich Frieden geben oder wird sich erneut ein DUnkler Lord erheben?_

_Nächstes Kapitel aus Dracos Sicht!_


	45. Kapitel 44

_Lange habe ich schon nicht mehr so ein langes Kapitel geschrieben und dabei musste ich es sogar noch kürzen! Der eigentliche Leckerbissen erwartet Euch daher in Kapitel 45, das wahrscheinlich Freitag gemeinsam mit dem Epilog online gehen wird :)_

_Die Sommerferien haben mir leider ein paar Leser geklaut und daher auch ein paar Reviews, dabei freu ich mich immer so sehr darüber. Also, drückte alle fein das Knöpflein da unten :)_**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 44**

Draco ballte die Faust und lauschte, wie Hermine aus dem Zimmer rannte, bis ihre gehetzten Schritte nicht mehr zu hören waren. Seine Glieder schmerzten, sein Kopf hämmerte und sein Blut rauschte unheilvoll in seinen Adern. Aber am größten war der Schmerz in seiner Brust, in seinem Herzen. Es war eine grausame Pein, die sich ausbreitete ihn erfasste und wie Gift begann sich in seinem Bewusstsein zu verbreiten.

Ronald Weasley war also tot. Was für eine Ironie des Schicksals. Draco hatte alles bereitwillig aufgegeben und geopfert, um dem Rotschopf und vor allem Hermine eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit dem Weasley-Spross zu geben. Er hatte ihr eine glückliche Welt ermöglichen wollen, die er ihr nicht einmal im Ansatz bieten konnte. Er war ein Todesser.

Über zwanzig Jahre lang hatte er gehöhnt, gequält und später sogar gemordet im Auftrag der dunklen Seite, Verbrechen begangen, von denen er wusste, dass sie so grausam waren, dass seiner erneuten Gefangenschaft – denn zu welchem Zweck sonst hatte man ihn wieder nach Hogwarts gebracht – nur eine lebenslange Haft in Azkaban oder der Tod folgen konnte. Die Zauberergesellschaft brauchte Genugtuung für die Schandtaten, die die Todesser an ihr begangen hatten.

Es änderte nichts daran, dass seine Einstellung in den letzten Wochen sich um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht hatte. Lucius Malfoy war tot, getötet von seiner eigenen Frau, daran konnte sich Draco noch erinnern und an die Überraschung, die er dabei verspürt hatte. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Mutter ihm damit einen echten Gefallen getan hatte. Nun war er der letzte lebende männliche Malfoy. Er war der Sohn seines Vaters, ob er es wollte oder nicht, er war jahrelang dessen rechte Hand gewesen. Selbst Draco musste zugeben, dass es nur rechtens war, ihn nun zur Verantwortung zu ziehen.

Wasley hatte sein Leben nun also fortgeschmissen, um ihn zu retten, damit er doch nicht weiterleben konnte. Und gleichzeitig hatte der Hornochse Hermines Zukunft mitverspielt. Diese verdammten Gryffindor! Nicht einmal konnten sie über die Folgen ihres Handelns nachdenken, bevor sie zur Tat schritten!

Als er vor wenigen Minuten aufgewacht war, hatte es sich angefühlt, als sei er im Himmel. Sanfte Fingerkuppen hatten über sein Gesicht gestrichen, ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt, zarte Lippen seine Handfläche geküsst. Er hatte nicht hinsehen müssen, um zu wissen, dass es Hermines Lippen gewesen waren. Niemand hatte ihn jemals so berührt, wie Hermine es tat. Gewiss war Hermine in seinem Leben nicht die einzige Frau gewesen, die sich ihm hingegeben hatte, ihm und vor allen Dingen seiner Macht und seinem Geld.

Die Gryffindor-Hexe allerdings war die einzige gewesen, die ihn dabei jemals wirklich berührt hatte, tief in seinem Inneren. Sie hatte Saiten in ihm zum klingen gebracht, von denen er nicht mal geahnt hatte, dass sie in seiner schwarzen Seele überhaupt überlebt hatten. Draco hatte nicht gewagt, seine Augen zu öffnen, denn er war sich sicher gewesen, dass es ein Trugbild sein musste, dass ihm die Hölle vorgaukelte, und verschwand, sobald er sich der Realität stellte.

Für ihn hatte kein Zweifel daran bestanden, dass er dieses kleine Intermezzo mit seinem Vater und Greyback wohl kaum hatte überleben können. Er hatte nur für eines Sorge tragen wollen: dass seine Schwester entkommen konnte und dass Hermine gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden als Sieger aus diesem Zusammentreffen hervorging. Einen wahnwitzigen Moment lang hatte er geglaubt an dieser Aufgabe zu scheitern, als sein Vater ihn mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt hatte. Alles in ihm hatte dagegen angekämpft dem Unverzeihlichen zu gehorchen und das zu töten, was er am meisten auf dieser Welt liebte und je geliebt hatte. Er hatte gebetet, dass die anderen ihn schnell genug töten würden, doch als sein Vater angedroht hatte, Amanda umzubringen, sobald sie eingriffen, hatte er gewusst, dass es an ihm lag, die beiden Frauen zu retten.

Zu seinem großen Erstaunen hatten Potters Worte ihm geholfen sich zu sammeln und den Imperius zu besiegen. Vielleicht war es auch die Erinnerung daran gewesen, wie Dumbledore mit sanften Worten ihm damals davon abgebracht hatte, den Direktor auf dem Astronomieturm zu töten. Vielleicht aber war es auch das Wissen gewesen, wie oft er den Todesfluch ausgesprochen hatte, einen Befehl seines Vaters ausführend und das nagende Gewissen in seinem Inneren unterdrückend, das ihm die Kraft gab, es diesmal nicht zu tun, egal was kommen würde, aber dieses eine Mal niemanden mehr zu töten, der so unschuldig, so rein war wie seine geliebte Hermine.

Er hatte gewusst, er musste den Imperius überlisten und einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, hatte er aufgehört sich dagegen zu wehren, hatte gespürt wie seine Lippen den Fluch formten und seine Kräfte gesammelt um im letzten Moment seinen Zauberstab ein wenig herumzureissen und Parkinson in die Schulter zu treffen.

Dass er damit sein endgültiges Todesurteil unterzeichnet hatte, war ihm egal gewesen. Sein Vater konnte in seiner Selbstverliebtheit eine solche Niederlage gegen sein Sohn nicht ertragen und Draco hatte gehofft, dass die Aufmerksamkeit, die sein Vater ihm ohne Zweifel widmen würde, ihn genug ablenken würde, um dem Trio und Amanda die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Er hatte seine verbliebenen, kaum mehr vorhandenen Kraftreserven dafür eingesetzt, so lange wie möglich auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

Seufzend drehte sich Draco um, als er daran dachte, dass alles anders gekommen war, weder Narcissa Malfoy, mit ihrer plötzlich und viel zu spät erwachten Mutterliebe, noch das Wiesel in seiner Torheit, waren in seine Kalkualtion mit eingeflossen. Was für ein fataler Fehler.

Und dann hatte ihn die Erkenntnis getroffen, dass er gar nicht tot war. Er hatte die Augen geöffnet, seinen Körper schmerzen gespürt und das Gefühl von Hermines Berührung war nicht verblasst, sondern sie war vor ihm gesessen, erschrocken und blass. Sofort hatte sie seine Hand losgelassen und ihn verlegen angestarrt. Einen Moment lang hatte er nicht gewusst, warum sie bei ihm war, ob Potter sein Versprechen gebrochen hatte, sie von ihm fernzuhalten. Doch als sie ihm in gebrochener Stimme gesagt hatte, dass Ron sich für ihn geopfert hatte, war ihm alles klar geworden.

Sie musste ihn dafür hassen, dass sich der Mann, der sie geliebt hatte, mit dem sie eine Zukunft gehabt hatte, ausgerechnet wegen ihm das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte. Sie war gekommen, um ihm zu sagen, was geschehen war. Doch ihr gutes und verletztes Herz hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, ihn zu verdammen, ihn spüren zu lassen, wie sehr sie ihn verabscheute.

Also hatte sie sich stattdessen, um ihn gekümmert und ihren Zorn durch Mitleid ersetzt. Aber er wollte ihr verdammtes Mitleid nicht! Er wollte sie und nur sie! Und da er sie nicht haben konnte, sollte sie ihn in Ruhe lassen und mit ihrem Leben weitermachen, damit er sich seiner gerechten Strafe stellen konnte. Die Gewissheit, dass er recht gehabt hatte, dass er ihr nichts als Schmerz und Unglück brachte, hatte sich in einem einzigen erschöpfenden Zornausbruch entladen. Er hatte nicht anders gekonnt, als sie von sich zu stoßen, um die Scham über sein Versagen zu verbergen. Er war erfolgreich gewesen, sie war vor ihm zurückgeschreckt, vor seinen harschen Worten.

Doch kurz bevor sie den Raum verlassen hatte, hätte er es beinahe wieder zunichte gemacht. Seine Liebe für die wunderschöne, engelsgleiche Hexe hätte ihn fast dazu gebracht, sie zurückzuhalten, ihr alles zu gestehen, seine Liebe, seine Verzweiflung. Er hatte sich danach gesehnt, ihre beruhigende Nähe zu spüren, die immer wieder alle Last und Pein von seinen Schultern zu nehmen schien. Doch wer war er, dass er sie derart bedrängen durfte. Er war ein Mörder, ein Todesser…

Die jahrelange Übung, seine Gefühle und sein Gewissen völlig zu unterdrücken, hatte gerade noch verhindert, dass er aussprach, was er fühlte und seine Sorge um Amanda, war der Rettungsanker gewesen auf den er sich gestürzt hatte.

Amanda war also wohlauf und in den Armen ihres Liebsten. Ein plötzlicher Neid auf das Glück von Potter hatte ihn wie ein Blitz durchzuckt und der zynische Satz, dass er die Finger von ihr lassen sollte, hatte seine Lippen verlassen, bevor er überhaupt nachgedacht hatte. Sein schlechtes Gewissen hatte sich zwar sofort geregt, denn schließlich war es nicht nur Potters Glück, sondern auch Amandas, dass er hier anfeindete und er wünschte seiner Schwester nichts sehnlicher, als mehr Glück, als er in seinem Leben gehabt hatte. Aber seine Worte hatten die gewünschte Wirkung gezeigt und Hermine war aus dem Raum geflohen. Vielleicht sah sie nun in aller Klarheit, was für ein schlechter Mensch er in Wirklichkeit war.

Ein Geräusch von Schritten unterbrach seinen Gedankengang und seine Befürchtung und Hoffnung, es könne Hermine sein, erledigte sich, als er Longbottoms schlaksige Gestalt entdeckte, der durch die Tür trat und seufzend das Chaos vor dem Nachttisch betrachtete, das Draco in seiner Wut verursacht hatte.

Der weißblonde Mann betrachtete den Heiler missmutig, der kopfschüttelnd seinen Zauberstab hob, und mit einem Evanesco die Sauerei auf dem Fußboden beseitige. Longbottom hatte nur noch wenig mit dem schusseligen Jungen gemein, der einst gemeinsam mit ihm die Schule besucht hatte. Seine Gesichtszüge waren hager und ein paar Sorgenfalten hatten sich in seine Stirn gegraben. Der Krieg hatte sie alle verändert. Trotzdem war Draco überrascht, als Longbottom sich ihm zuwandte und ihn prüfend anblickte.

„Du bist selber Schuld, Malfoy, wenn du jetzt ein paar Tage länger ans Bett gefesselt bist, als nötig. Das waren zum Teil meine letzten Vorräte und ich glaube kaum, dass Hermine dir neue Tränke brauen wird, nachdem Du sie so behandelt hast."

Draco schnaubte auf. „Was geht es Dich an, Longbottom. Ein paar Tage länger hier, bedeuten ein paar Tage weniger Azkaban."

„Wie kommst Du auf Azkaban?"

„Du willst mir doch nicht etwa weismachen, dass Potter mich tatsächlich ein zweites Mal entwischen lässt? Selbst Sankt Potter wird schlau genug gewesen sein, sämtliche Vorkehrungen zu treffen, die mich hier sicher verwahren, bis das Ministerium mein Urteil gesprochen hat."

Neville betrachtete ihn mit einem rätselhaften Blick.

„Niemand weiß, dass du hier bist, Malfoy. Auch wenn ich ehrlich zugebe, dass es mir lieber wäre, Du wärst ganz weit weg."

Draco furchte die Stirn. „Was soll das heißen, niemand weiß, dass ich hier bin? Ich dachte, die Auroren haben Malfoy Manor endlich eingenommen und alle Todesser gefangen genommen? Sie haben sich ja auch lange genug dumm genug angestellt."

Eine blonde junge Frau war hinter Neville getreten und hatte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Sie lächelte Draco freundlich an.

„Nicht jeder weiß, was geschah, noch soll jeder wissen, was geschehen wird."

Draco lachte bitter auf. „Luna Lovegood, immer noch dieselbe Irre wie früher. Kein Satz kommt aus deinem Mund, dem man auch nur irgendeinen Sinn abgewinnen könnte."

„Verschon Luna mit Deinen zynischen Kommentaren, Malfoy." Neville hatte sich vor Luna aufgebaut, die weiterhin nur freundlich lächelte. Draco bedachte das ungleiche Paar mit einem spöttischen Blick.

„Sieh an, Longbottom. Hast Du es nach all den Jahren tatsächlich geschafft, doch noch eine Frau zu finden."

Zu Draco Malfoys Verblüffung quittierte Neville seinen Sarkasmus mit einem leisen Lachen.

„Im Gegensatz zu Dir, Malfoy, habe ich wenigstens eine Beziehung. Was allerdings bei deiner schlechten Frauenkenntnis kein Wunder ist, wie man gerade gesehen hat."

„Neville, Neville. War das etwa eine schlagfertige Antwort? Du bist ja richtig mutig geworden."

Dracos zynische Seite gewann die Oberhand, schob sich nach vorne und baute sich wie eine unüberwindbare Fassade vor ihm auf. Doch auch Longbottoms Gesichtsausdruck versteinerte sich und seine Worte waren eine Drohung, als er nach vorne trat und Draco mit einem brennenden Blick fixierte.

„Hör mir gut zu, Malfoy, ich sage es Dir nur einmal. Wir sind nicht mehr in der Schule, und ich bin sehr wohl fähig, dich ins Nirvana zu hexen, solltest Du mir Anlass dazu geben. Ich weiß nicht, was sie an dir findet, aber Hermine ist meine Freundin und ich lasse nicht zu, dass du deine Spielchen mit ihr treibst! Ich habe lange genug mit angesehen, wie sie darunter gelitten hat, dass du verschwunden bist und die letzten Ereignisse haben nicht gerade dazu geführt, dass es ihr besser geht." Neville holte einmal tief Luft und sein Gesicht rötete sich vor Zorn. „Ich habe Euer kleines Gespräch eben mitangehört. Wie kannst du es wagen, sie so zurückzuweisen und auch noch Ron vor ihr zu verspotten! Hätte Luna mich nicht zurückgehalten, wüsstest Du jetzt schon nicht mehr wie Du heißt und was Du jemals in Deinem erbärmlichen Leben getrieben hast. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Draco starrte ungläubig auf den Heiler vor ihm, der vor Wut inzwischen zitterte. Neville hatte sich eindeutig verändert. Draco war dermaßen verblüfft, dass ihm keine passende Antwort einfiel, die er dem jungen Mann entgegnen konnte. Neville beugte sich noch weiter nach vorne.

„Und noch was, Frettchen. Lass Amanda aus dem Spiel. Wage es nicht, sie da mit hineinzuziehen! Sie gehört zu Harry."

Ein leises Lachen ließ die beiden Männer herumfahren. Luna stand nach wie vor hinter Neville und kicherte vergnügt.

„Ich glaube, Neville, darum brauchst Du Dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Draco wird kaum Harry seine eigene Schwester ausspannen wollen."

„Was?" Neville schien vom Donner gerührt und Draco fühlte sich von der blonden Hexe völlig überrumpelt.

„Woher weißt Du…"

„Dass Amanda Deine Schwester ist?" Luna lächelte verträumt. „Aber das ist doch offensichtlich, so ähnlich wie ihr Euch seht."

Draco glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Die zierliche, schwarzhaarige, Hexe mit den tiefblauen Augen und dem Schmollmund sollte ihm, dem weißblonden Todesser mit den eisgrauen Augen seines Vaters, der das Mädchen um mehrere Köpfe überragte, auch nur im entferntesten ähnlich sehen? Er wusste schon immer, dass bei Luna Lovegood mehr als nur eine Schraube locker sein musste. Auch Neville räusperte sich zweifelnd.

„Luna, Schatz. Du musst Dich irren, Malfoy und Amanda sehen sich nicht im Geringsten ähnlich."

Luna lachte fröhlich. „Oh! Ich meine auch nicht das Aussehen. Ich meinte das andere Aussehen."

„Das andere Aussehen…" Draco hätte lauthals gelacht, hätte ihn nicht erstaunt, dass Luna tatsächlich irgendwie erkannt hatte, dass Amanda seine Schwester war. „Ich versteh's nicht, Lovegood, und ich glaube, ich wills auch nicht verstehen. Aber tu Amanda den Gefallen und behalt es für Dich. Du auch, Longbottom." Er machte eine Pause. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihr in der Zauberergesellschaft helfen wird, wenn alle wissen, dass sie die Schwester von Draco Malfoy ist."

Neville betrachtete Malfoy verwirrt. „Dann stimmt es? Amanda ist eine Malfoy? Aber wie..?"

„Glaub mir, dass „wie" möchtest Du gar nicht wissen. Und um deine Nerven zu beruhigen, Amanda ist nur zur Hälfte eine Malfoy, ihre Mutter ist nach wie vor Savanna Moorland." Als Draco Nevilles erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm, zog er seine linke Augenbraue hoch. „Du kannst also weiter mit ihr reden, Longbottom, sie wird dich nicht direkt mit einem Avada Kedavra belegen, und wenn nur mit einem halbherzigen. Die Hälfte ihrer Gene teilt sie ja schließlich mit mir."

Neville schoss Draco einen bösen Blick zu und verschwand aus dem Raum, seine Freundin blieb zurück und setzte sich zu Dracos Verwirrung auf seine Bettkante.

„Weißt Du, Draco Malfoy. Du solltest Hermine sagen, dass Amanda Deine Schwester ist."

„Was würde das ändern? Ich habe Amanda versprochen, dass sie selbst entscheiden kann, wann sie es wem sagt, ich werde mich an mein Versprechen halten."

Luna nickte nachdenklich. „Du hast ein gutes Herz, Draco, Du gibst Dir nur größte Mühe es zu verstecken. Aber man sagt nicht umsonst, dass Hermine die schlauste Hexe ihrer Zeit ist. Sie hat es längst entdeckt. Nur zur Zeit, da sind so viele Wolken am Himmel, dass sie sich nicht sicher ist, ob sie sich geirrt hat. Vielleicht solltest Du ihr einfach sagen, dass Du sie liebst."

Draco schwieg. Wie sollte er Luna Lovegood klarmachen, dass er alles andere war, als ein guter Mensch. Warum versuchten alle, ihn krampfhaft davon abzuhalten, endlich einmal das richtige zu tun? Hermine würde ihre Liebe und ihre Zukunft an ihn verschwenden und daran zerbrechen. Er hatte ihr nur Leid gebracht und das würde sich nicht ändern. Sie hatte etwas besseres verdient.

„Machs gut, Draco." Die junge Hexe zwinkerte ihm zu und stand auf. „Und keine Sorge. Deine Geheimnisse werden diesen Raum nicht verlassen."

Mit schweren Gliedern und einer inneren Leere fiel Draco nur Minuten später in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Seit langer Zeit träumte er wieder einmal, aber es waren nicht mehr die quälenden Träume, die er einst gehabt hatte. Diese waren seit Hermines Eindringen in seine Gedanken wie von selbst verschwunden, als hätte sie damals etwas in ihm geradegerückt, was vorher nicht an seinem Platz gewesen war. Dieses Mal träumte Draco von einem rothaarigen Mann, der sich vor ihn stellte, um einen Fluch abzufangen und der Blick, den dieser gewissen Auror ihm dabei zuwarf, hatte etwas drohendes und ähnelte sehr dem Gesichtsausdruck, den ein großer, schlaksiger Heiler namens Neville Longbottom ihm entgegengebracht hatte.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen quälend langsam und Draco begann ernsthaft zu bereuen, dass er in seiner Wut sich ausgerechnet an seiner eigenen Medizin vergriffen hatte. Sein Körper heilte langsam und vor allem schmerzvoll und ein kleines Schlückchen Schmerzstiller wäre ihm eine willkommene Abwechslung gewesen.

Außerdem hatte er Longbottom in Verdacht, dass dieser ihm absichtlich das ein oder andere Schmerzmittelchen vorenthielt, denn jedes Mal wenn er den Heiler danach fragte, hatte dieser nur ein süffisantes Lächeln auf den Lippen und beteuerte nach wie vor, dass Draco die letzten Vorräte selbst zerstört hatte.

Bei Merlin! Dies war nach St. Mungos die größte Krankenabteilung Großbritanniens! Es würde hier doch wohl eine ausreichende Versorgung mit Schmerzstiller-Trank geben!

Die einzige Abwechslung, die ihn in den nächsten Wochen zerstreute, waren Amandas Besuche, die fast täglich sich ein Stündchen zu ihm gesellte, um mit ihm Zaubererschach zu spielen oder ihm einfach Löcher in den Bauch zu fragen.

Draco überraschte es, wie schnell und vor allem bereitwillig er sich in die Rolle des großen Bruders begab. Hermine hatte eindeutig viele ihrer Ansichten an das junge Mädchen übermittelt, vor allem ihren Wissensdurst. Die endlosen Fragen, die Amanda ihm über Zauber, Flüche, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und die Dunklen Künste selbst stellte, schienen kein Ende zu nehmen, und Draco beantwortete sie so gut es ging, aber mit gewisser Vorsicht, vor allem was letzteres Themengebiet anging.

‚Du wärst ein guter Lehrer' hatte Amanda einmal gesagt und er ihr mit einem zynischen Grinsen geantwortet ‚Und mindestens so beliebt wie Snape.'

Zu seiner Verwunderung machte es ihm nichts aus, auch Amandas Fragen zu seiner Vergangenheit nach und nach zu beantworten, und er hatte das Gefühl, die Unvoreingenommenheit, mit der ihm das Mädchen begegnete, nahm ein wenig die Last von seinen Schultern. Manchmal fragte er sich im Stillen, wenn Amanda gegangen war, ob er ein anderer Mensch geworden wäre, wenn er wie seine Schwester in einer liebevollen Umgebung aufgewachsen wäre. Er wusste, dass sein Sarkasmus angeboren war, doch hätte er vielleicht oftmals anders in seinem Leben entschieden?

Oft erwischte sich Draco, wie er in die Stille des Zimmers lauschte und hoffte, Hermines Schritte zu hören. Doch sie war seit dem ersten Tag nach dem Kampf nicht mehr auch nur in die Nähe des Krankenflügels gekommen. Als er Amanda einmal vorsichtig danach fragte, wie es denn Hermine ginge, bekam er nur ein empörtes Schnauben und die Antwort ‚Was erwartest Du Trottel denn?' zu hören. Zu einer weiteren Aussage war seine kleine Schwester nicht zu bewegen. Wahrscheinlich war es auch besser so.

Nach ziemlich genau zwei Wochen, wurde die Tür seines Zimmers geöffnet und der glorreiche Harry Potter stand persönlich vor ihm und betrachtete ihn durch seine Brille mit gefurchter Stirn.

„Wie geht es Dir, Malfoy?"

„Besser." war die kurz angebundene und wahrheitsgemäße Antwort. Seit einigen Tagen konnte er ohne größere Schmerzen wieder umherlaufen. Aber er wollte das nicht sofort dem Auror unter die Nase binden. War Potter gekommen, um ihm jetzt das zweifellos gnadenlose Urteil des Ministeriums zu verkünden? Doch der Auror nickte nur.

„Gut. Ich will mit Dir sprechen. Punkt zwölf in der Bibliothek."

Dann verschwand der Schwarzhaarige wieder. Draco blickte auf die Standuhr in seinem Zimmer. Zehn Uhr morgens. Er hatte also noch eine Gnadenfrist von zwei Stunden. Er seufzte. Vielleicht hatte er noch eine Chance, sich von Amanda zu verabschieden, bevor man ihn nach Azkaban brachte. Ein leises Ziehen in seiner Brust sagte ihm, dass er insgeheim hoffte, auch Hermine noch ein letztes Mal zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Er wollte ein allerletztes Mal ihre wunderschöne Gestalt betrachten, ihr in die warmen, schokoladenbraunen Augen blicken.

Draco verbot sich weiterzudenken. Ihr Blick würde nicht der sein, den er sich herbeisehnte, den Blick, den sie ihm in einer gewissen Nacht zugeworfen hatte, und der ihm das Gefühl gegeben hatte, sich endlich fallen lassen zu können. Es war Vergangenheit und es würde Vergangenheit bleiben.

Weder Amanda noch Hermine ließen sich in den folgenden zwei Stunden blicken. Kurz vor zwölf öffnete Neville die Tür und schmiss Draco Kleidung aufs Bett. Draco war froh, den Abgeordneten des Ministeriums nicht im Pyjama entgegentreten zu müssen.

„Zieh Dich an, Malfoy. Es ist Zeit."

Draco folgte dem Heiler durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Es gab schlimmere Orte als seine einstige Schule, um seine letzten Augenblicke in Freiheit darin zu verbringen. Als sie um punkt zwölf die Tür zur Bibliothek durchschritten, war diese bereits von Menschen gefüllt, die ihnen erwartungsvoll entgegenlickten.

Die meisten sahen ihn mit unverhohlenem Misstrauen an. Einige hatte einen mitleidigen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht und nur eine einzige Person starrte auf den Boden. Dracos Herz verkrampfte sich, als bemerkte, dass Hermine sich weigerte, ihn auch nur anzusehen.

Harry kam mit energischen Schritten auf sie zu.

„Danke, Neville. Setz Dich, Draco."

Dem Zauberer fiel auf, dass Harry schlecht aussah. Seine Wangen waren eingefallen, seine Augen hohl und er sah aus, als hätte er schon sehr lange nicht mehr gelacht.

Draco setzte sich auf den erstbesten Stuhl und wunderte sich über die seltsame Versammlung, die sich hier eingefunden hatte, um sein Urteil scheinbar zu bezeugen. Er entdeckte Arthur und Molly Weasley und ihre verbliebenen Söhne. Zu seiner Verwunderung gehörten sie zu den wenigen, die ihn mit einer Mischung von Mitleid und Neugier betrachteten. Dabei hätte er von Rons Eltern nichts als Verachtung erwartet. Zwei ihrer Kinder waren in diesem Krieg gestorben und beide Male hatte ein Malfoy seine Hände im Spiel gehabt. Draco fühlte sich nicht als Rons Mörder, aber er fühlte sich verantwortlich. Einige Auroren, von denen er wusste, dass sie zu Potters Vertrautenkreis gehörten und auch Ordensmitglieder waren, starrten ihn ebenfalls eher neugierig als hasserfüllt an.

Für einen kurzen Moment meinte er Hermines Blick auf sich zu spüren, doch als er mit dem Kopf herumfuhr, hatte sie sich abgewendet und widmete ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit Harry Potter, der sich in der Mitte der Gruppe aufgebaut hatte.

„Ich danke Euch, dass ihr alle so kurzfristig gekommen seid. Ich weiß, dass es schon lange kein offizielles Treffen des Orden des Phoenix mehr gegeben hat, aber wie ihr alle wisst, hat sich die Situation in der Zauberergesellschaft drastisch geändert und es müssen Entscheidungen getroffen werden."

Draco starrte sprachlos auf seinen einstigen Rivalen aus Schulzeiten. Dies hier war eine Versammlung des Ordens? Und was bei Medusas Schlangenschopf hatte er hier dann verloren? Was hatte Potter vor?

„Da einige von Euch in der letzten Zeit etwas von Informationen abgeschnitten waren, möchte ich Euch auf den aktuellen Stand bringen." Harry betrachtete Draco rätselhaft.

„Das Ministerium war mit Verrätern durchsetzt, die für die Todesser arbeiteten. Unter anderem gehörte auch bedauerlicherweise der Minister zu ihnen. In einem Putsch durch einige Auroren, wurden der Minister und sämtliche Betroffenen verhaftet und dem Vizeminister die Beweise für ihren Verrat vorgelegt. Der Minister wurde mit sofortiger Kraft seines Amtes enthoben und der Vizeminister hat die Regierungsgewalt über die Zauberer Großbritanniens übernommen."

Draco lächelte zynisch. Percy Weasley hatte es also endlich an die Spitze gebracht. Ein großgebauter farbiger Auror trat vor.

„Das wissen wir alles, Harry. Schließlich waren wir dabei. Was uns alle hier viel mehr interessiert ist, was Malfoy hier macht und wer dir diese Informationen über die Verräter gegeben hat."

Draco beobachtete interessiert, wie Harry die Arme über der Brust verschränkte. In dem ehemaligen Todesser regte sich der Verdacht, dass sein Urteil bisher keineswegs gesprochen war und Harry Potter aus irgendwelchen Gründen versuchte, seinen Einfluss für ihn auf die Waagschale zu werfen.

„Die Antwort auf deine Fragen sind ganz einfach, Kingsley. Die Informationen haben wir von Draco bekommen und deshalb ist er auch hier."

Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum. Was immer Harry vorhatte, die Überraschung war ihm sichtlich gelungen. Harrys Vorgehen glich schon fast dem eines Slytherin und was immer Potter beabsichtigte, er schien es sich gut überlegt zu haben. War es am Ende möglich, dass er Azkaban entkommen konnte? Hoffnung regte sich in ihm, doch als seine Gedanken begannen, sich um eine bestimmte Hexe zu drehen, verbat er sich jede weitere Gefühlsregung.

„Alle Malfoys gehören eingesperrt! Was zögern wir noch!" Die Stimme klang nach einem dumpfen Grollen und Draco wusste schon bevor er das wildrollende Auge des Aurors entdeckte, dass es sich um Madeye Moody handelte. „Das ganze Pack müssen wir zusammentreiben und ausmerzen! Wir müssen sie herausziehen wie eine faule Wurzel aus der Erde!"

Dracos Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als sich Hermine umdrehte und auf den alten Mann starrte, der schon Auror gewesen war, als der Großteil von ihnen noch nicht einmal geboren war.

„Genau das sollten wir nicht tun! Wir tun es schon seit Jahren und was hat es uns gebracht?"

Draco bewunderte die zierliche Gestalt der Hexe, die mit so entschlossener Stimme sprach, dass die Luft um sie herum förmlich vor Energie zu vibrieren schien. „Voldemort ist seit Jahren tot und es hat nur wenige Wochen gedauert, bis sich ein neuer Anführer gefunden hatte und die Todesser zu neuen Schrecken heranzog. Lucius Malfoy hat uns einen Krieg beschert, der nun schon mehr als sechs Jahre dauert."

„Lucius Malfoy ist tot!" rief eine Hexe mittlere Alters, die Draco nicht kannte.

„Und wie lange wird es dauern, bis sich ein neuer aufschwingt? Wieviele Jahre Krieg wird der uns bringen?" Harry hatte sich neben Hermine gestellt und der jungen Frau die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. „Jeder von uns hier hat Menschen verloren, die er geliebt hat. Und die meisten sogar mehr als einen. Das muss aufhören!"

Es war Arthur Weasley, der als erster sprach und seine leise schluchzende Frau dabei an sich drückte.

„Was schlägst Du also vor, Harry?"

„Wir müssen Frieden schließen. Ein für allemal."

Der Tumult der in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts plötzlich ausbrach war ohrenbetäubend. Aber auch Draco starrte sprachlos auf den jungen Mann vor ihm. Hatte dieser soeben allen Ernstes vorgeschlagen mit den Todessern Frieden zu schließen? War nun doch irgendwann der Ruhm Potter zu Kopf gestiegen?

„Wie soll das funktionieren?" Lupins ruhige Stimme durchschnitt den Lärm um ihn herum und alle wandten sich Harry zu. Doch stattdessen räusperte sich Hermine.

„Nun, Harry und ich sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass dies eine einmalige Gelegenheit ist. Fast alle wichtigen Todesser sind bei dem letzten Angriff getötet oder festgenommen worden, bis auf Dra… Malfoy." Hermine trat einen Moment nervös auf der Stelle auf und ab. „Die Todesser sind derzeit ohne Anführer und wissen nichts weiter, als dass ein Angriff auf Malfoy Manor stattgefunden hat."

„Wir werden ihnen einen neuen Anführer geben, einen der auf unserer Seite steht. Sie werden sich in seinem Auftrag sammeln und wir werden sie zwingen ihre Waffen niederzulegen. Keiner von ihnen wird Hogwarts wieder verlassen, bevor er nicht einen magischen Schwur abgelegt hat, nie wieder die Hand gegen einen anderen Zauberer zu erheben. Sie werden nicht zu unseren Freunden werden, aber sie werden nicht weiter gegen uns kämpfen können und die nachfolgende Generation, ihre Kinder und unsere, wird gemeinsam aufwachsen und vielleicht für immer diesem Wahnsinn ein Ende setzen."

„Hab ich mich eben verhört, oder hast Du tatsächlich gesagt, dass wir die Todesser nach Hogwarts holen werden?" Kingsley Shacklebolts Stimme war voller Unglauben.

„Nein Du hast Dich nicht verhört, Kingsley. Hogwarts ist der einzige Ort, der über solche magischen Barrieren verfügt, dass wir die Todesser dazu zwingen können, ihre Zauberstäbe abzugeben."

Draco sah wie die meisten der Anwesenden immer noch zweifelnd den Kopf schüttelten.

„Und wer soll dieser Anführer sein, der auf unserer Seite steht?" fragte Moody ungehalten.

Draco hatte Potters Plan inzwischen begriffen. Langsam stand er auf.

„Das wäre dann wohl ich, Madeye."

„Du?" Der alte Mann starrte zornig mit seinen beiden Augen, dem echten und dem magischen, auf die schlanke Gestalt des weißblonden Mannes.

„Ich trau Dir keinen Pferdefurz weit, Malfoy-Balg."

Draco spürte wie alle ihn feindselig betrachteten, als er auf den etwas kleineren Harry zuging und sich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen ließ.

„Dann werde ich wohl der erste sein, der hier den Schwur abgeben wird, dass er nie wieder die Hand und den Zauberstab gegen einen anderen Zauberer erheben wird, um diesem zu schaden, esseidenn zu meiner eigenen Verteidigung." Er warf einen Blick auf den schnaubenden Alastor Moody. „Dieser Zusatz scheint mir sinnvoll." Wandte er mit einem spöttischen Grinsen ein.

Harry hatte sich inzwischen ebenfalls auf die Knie sinken lassen und umfasste Dracos Unterarm mit seiner Hand. Draco tat das gleich mit dem Arm des Aurors. Ein dramatisches Schweigen legte sich über den Raum, als die beiden jungen Mäner dort voreinander knieten und Draco seinen Schwur sprach. Ein Glühen aus Hermines Zauberstab umwand ihrer beider Hände.

Als sie wieder aufstanden, trat Draco zurück, und Harry Potter blickte auffordernd in die Runde.

„Wenn dieser Plan funktionieren soll, dann brauche ich Eure Unterstützung. Wer folgt mir auf den Weg, der uns die Hoffnunf auf Frieden zurückgibt?"

Draco war verwundert Amanda vortreten zu sehen, die sich bisher in einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes verborgen hatte.

„Ich werde dir folgen, Harry." Dracos Schwester lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Ich ebenfalls." Auch Hermine trat zu Harry.

„Wir auch." sagte die gesamte Familie Weasley einhellig. Nach und nach folgten alle dem Beispiel der beiden jungen Frauen und der Weasleys. Nur Alastor Moody stand noch immer übel gelaunt in der Ecke.

„Und wer kann uns gerantieren, dass die Todesser Malfoy junior hier folgen werden?"

Draco stützte sich leicht auf Amanda, da seine Kräfte langsam schwanden. Mit Mühe krempelte er den Hemdarm seines anderen Armes hoch und hielt dem alten Auror das Symbol Voldemorts unter die Nase.

„Deshalb, Madeye. Das kennst Du doch sicher noch, oder? Ich bin der letzte der dieses Mal trägt und keiner wird anzweifeln, dass ich plane, grauenvolle Rache für den Tod meines Vaters zu nehmen."

Alastor Moody kam nicht zum antworten, denn die Tür wurde plötzlich aufgerissen und eine junge Heilerin, die in Hogwarts arbeitete, stürmte plötzlich herein.

„Heiler Longbottom, bitte kommen Sie schnell!"

Alle Aufmerksamkeit in dem Raum galt der Frau, als Neville auf sie zueilte. „Was ist los, Emmi?"

„Mrs. Lupin bekommt ihr Baby!"

Nur wenige Augenblicke später war Neville mit Remus im Schlepptau davongeeilt und auch der Rest des Ordens hatte den Raum verlassen. Nur Harry, Amanda, Hermine und Draco waren zurückgeblieben.

Draco stützte sich schwer an einem der Bibliothekstische ab. Sein Atem ging inzwischen schwer.

„Wann soll der grandiose Plan starten, Potter?" Draco bemühte sich, seiner Stimme nicht seine Erschöpfung anmerken zu lassen. Der Schwarzhaarige musterte ihn aufmerksam.

„Morgen."

Ein empörter Aufschrei ließ Hermine, Harry und Draco herumfahren. Amanda hatte ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und funkelte Harry an.

„Es geht Draco noch nicht gut genug, um morgen schon sich vermutlich zig Todessern zu stellen!"

„Amanda! Es geht mir gut!"

Der zornige Blick wandte sich nun ihm zu. „Nein, tut es nicht! Willst Du Dich gleich wieder umbringen? Fein, bitte. Aber ohne mich! Ich habe nur einen Bruder, und den würde ich gerne noch behalten."

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, junges Fräulein. Ich bin zehn Jahre älter als Du und weiß ganz genau, was ich mir zumuten kann!"

Erst in diesem Moment wurde Draco bewusst, was Amanda in ihrem hitzigen Disput mit ihm den beiden anderen eröffnet hatte. Auch sie schien ihren Fehler nun zu bemerken und die beiden blickten in die sprachlosen Gesichter von Harry Potter und Hermine Granger. Während Harry sich nach und nach von seinem Schock erholte, keuchte Hermine plötzlich nur auf und rannte an ihnen vorbei aus der Bibliothek. Draco sah ihr verwirrt nach. War es so schlimm, dass Amanda seine Blutsverwandte war? Hasste sie es so sehr, nun über die junge Hexe sogar in dieser entfernten Art mit ihm verbunden zu sein?

„Amanda ist…" begann Harry.

„… meine Schwester. Ja." antwortete Draco, immer noch in die Richtung blickend, in die Hermine verschwunden war.

„Warum ist sie weggerannt?" fragte Draco und seine Augen ruhten hoffnungsvoll auf seiner kleinen Schwester. Doch stattdessen antwortete Harry.

„Bei Circe, Malfoy. Wann begreifst Du es endlich? Sie liebt Dich. Egal wie sehr Du Dich dagegen wehrst."

* * *

_Forsetzung folgt!_

_Wenn auch nicht mehr viele Forsetzungen nur noch ein Kpaitel + Epilog und meine schöne Geschichte hat ihr Ende gefunden!_

_War das nicht ein gemeiner Cliffhanger hier?_

_Was meint ihr, wie gehts weiter? Kriegen sie sich? Schafft Draco es endlich seine Selbstzweifel abzulegen?_

_Und kann Hermine ihm vergeben?_

_Und vor allem noch wichtiger: Wie sieht Harrys Plan genau aus?_

_Und vor allem was hat der Sprechende Hut damit zu tun?_


	46. Kapitel 45

_Es ist getan! Hier ist das letzte Kapitel meiner Geschichte! Nur noch der Epilog wird folgen und auch der ist bereits geschrieben (und das schon seit meinen Flitterwochen im April ;) )_

_Ich habe es nicht mehr vor Mitternacht geschafft. Heute kommt also Harry Potter 7 raus. Ich hoffe, ihr lest mein Kapitel trotzdem noch und sagt mir was ihr davon haltet._

_Ich werde Euch sehr vermissen_

_Eure Abraxania_**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 45**

Hermine rannte aus der Bibliothek hinaus, den Gang hinunter, die Hände vor ihr Gesicht geschlagen. Draco war Amandas Bruder! Sie schluchzte auf, als sie wieder die Erleichterung und gleichzeitig die Verzweiflung spürte, die sich bei dieser Eröffnung in ihr entladen hatte.

Was für ein böses Spiel trieb das Schicksal mit ihr? Warum war nichts so, wie es schien?

Erst hatte sie geglaubt, dass Draco ihre Gefühle erwiderte, dann war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass er sie hintergangen hatte, doch dann war Ron gestorben, weil er der Meinung war, Draco würde ihre verzweifelte Liebe erwidern. Und auch diese Überzeugung war nicht lange geblieben, nachdem sie gesehen hatte, dass Draco sich für Amanda interessierte. Amanda zuliebe hatte sie versucht sich mit dem Gedanken abzufinden. Und obwohl es ihr nicht gelungen war, hatte sie sich dazu bereit erklärt, in Zukunft mit Draco zusammenzuarbeiten, was die Versöhnung der Zauberergesellschaft betraf.

Und jetzt stellte sich heraus, dass ihre Vermutungen wieder falsch gewesen waren. Was sollte sie jetzt denken, glauben, erwarten?

Außer Atem blieb sie in einem dunklen Gang stehen und bemerkte, dass sie in der Nähe des ehemaligen Gemeinschaftsraumes der Slytherins gelandet war.

Müde lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand und rutschte langsam daran hinunter, bis sie auf den kalten Steinen saß. Sie umfasste ihre angezogenen Knie mit den Armen und legte den Kopf darauf. Es war einfach zu viel für sie. Hermine fühlte sich emotional und geistig ausgelaugt. Am liebsten hätte sie sich hier einfach zusammengerollt und sich nicht mehr von der Stelle bewegt, bis sie die Welt um sich herum vergessen hätte, und die Welt sie. Aber es sollte ihr nicht vergönnt sein.

Ohne den Kopf zu heben, erkannte sie seine Schritte, bevor er den Gang auch nur erreicht hatte. Sein Gang war langsamer als sonst, erschöpfter, aber es war unverkennbar sein eleganter Schritt, den sie unter tausenden wiedererkannt hätte.

Erst als die Schritte einige Meter vor ihr anhielten, hob sie ihr Kinn soweit von ihren Armen, dass sie seine schlanken Beine sehen konnte, die stocksteif vor der gegenüberliegenden Wand des Ganges zur Ruhe gekommen waren.

„Was willst Du hier, Malfoy?"

Hermine schnaubte, als sie bemerkte, dass sie den gleichen Wortlaut benutzte, wie Draco vor zwei Wochen ihr gegenüber. Einige Sekunden verstrichen und sie glaubte bereits, dass er nicht mehr antworten würde, als er einen Schritt auf sie zuging.

„Potter, hat mich geschickt."

Hermine lachte bitter auf. Ihr Blick löste sich von seinen Beinen und wanderte langsam zu seinem Gesicht. Es war bar jeglicher Emotion.

„Du kommst also nur hierher, weil Harry dich geschickt hat?"

Seine Augen musterten sie kühl, doch für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Hermine eine unerklärliche Wut oder Verzweiflung hinter der silbrigen Oberfläche seiner Iris toben zu sehen.

„Was erwartest Du von mir, Hermine? Ich kann Dir Ron nicht zurückgeben. Ich weiß nicht, was Potter damit bezwecken will, dass ich mit Dir rede."

Hermines Herz verkrampfte sich.

„Seit wann machst Du, was Harry von Dir verlangt."

Draco lachte kalt. „Er hat irgendeine Karte, auf der er sehen kann, ob ich in deiner Nähe bin, oder nicht. Er hat mir sehr deutlich gemacht, was für Folgen es haben würde, wenn ich mich ihm widersetze. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Potter dazu fähig ist."

Hermine schluckte schwer. Warum war er so abweisend? Wo war der Draco, den sie kennen und lieben gelernt hatte? Eine unbändige Wut stieg in ihr auf. Eine Wut auf alles Schlechte, was in den vergangenen Wochen, Monaten, Jahren geschehen war. Wut darauf, dass Ron tot war, Wut darauf, dass Draco sie zurückstieß, Wut darauf, dass Harry in seiner ewigen Bemutterung sie nicht einfach einmal alleine lassen konnte und vor allem Wut auf sich selbst, weil ihr achso brillianter Verstand das alles weder verhindert noch vorausgesehen hatte.

Der Zorn in ihr gab ihr neue Kraft und sie sprang von Boden auf und hechtete mit geballten Fäusten auf Draco zu.

„Was habe ich Dir eigentlich getan, Draco Malfoy!?" Ihr plötzlicher Ausbruch hatte Malfoy einige Schritte zurückweichen lassen. „Ich habe Dir Dein verdammtes Leben mehr als einmal gerettet! Ich habe Dich verteidigt gegen Harry, gegen Ron! Bei Merlin, gegen Ron! Und ich habe sie überzeugt. Ron hat sein Leben gegeben, um Deines zu retten! Und womit dankst Du es ihm?"

Der junge Malfoy war inzwischen ihrem Blick ausgewichen und starrte auf einen Punkt hinter ihrem Rücken. Es machte Hermine rasend.

„Verdammt, Draco! Ich will wissen, ob ich Unrecht gehabt habe! Ob ich mich so in Dir getäuscht habe! Sieh mich wenigstens an, wenn ich mit ihr rede!"

Draco schloss zögerlich seine Augen und blickte sie dann mit leerem Blick an.

„Antworte mir endlich, Frettchen! Hast Du es immer noch nicht verstanden? Du hast Spuren hinterlassen in dieser Welt! Du hast Spuren in meinem Leben hinterlassen! Und ich habe ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, ob ich mir etwas eingeredet habe, was nicht existiert! Antworte endlich!"

Hermine schluchzte inzwischen und hatte begonnen mit ihren Fäusten auf seine Brust einzutrommeln. Sie merkte es erst, als seine Hände ihre Handgelenke eisern umfassten und sie von ihm wegdrückten. Er atmete inzwischen schwer und sie sah blanke Wut auf seinen Gesichtszügen, seine ruhige Fassade war endgültig eingerissen. Seine Schultern zitterten und sein Blick war bohrend, als er sie von sich stieß, als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt.

„Siehst Du es jetzt, Hermine? Siehst Du endlich, wer ich wirklich bin!?" Seine Stimme war heiser vor Wut. „Ich bin kein lieber Junge wie Dein Ron! Ich bin einer von den Bösen! Ich habe kein Gewissen und ich zerstöre alles, was mir zwischen meine Hände gerät! Ich war nie einer von Euch und ich werde nie einer von Euch sein!"

Er riss sich den Ärmel seines linken Arms auf und hielt ihr seinen gezeichneten Arm hin.

„Hast Du das nicht gesehen vorhin? Das hier wird niemals weggehen! Das ist kein nettes Tattoo! Es hat sich eingefressen in meine Haut, unwiderruflich! Es hat sich in meiner verdammten Seele eingenistet und sie verseucht! Ich bringe Unglück, Hermine! Hat Dir Rons Tod das nicht bewiesen? Du sollst mir nicht zu nah kommen!"

Hermine schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund, um ihr Keuchen zu unterdrücken, dass sich einen Weg aus ihrer Brust bahnte, als sie endlich begann zu verstehen. Langsam ging sie auf den weißblonden Mann zu, den sie hoffnungslos liebte und der inzwischen erschöpft auf seine Knie gesunken war. Zitternd legte sie ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und kniete sich ebenfalls vor ihm auf den Boden.

„Nein, Draco. Das bist Du nicht. Du bist nicht dieser Mann ohne Herz mit schwarzer Seele, von dem Du gerade sprichst. Das warst Du nie. Egal, was dieses Mal auf deinem Arm einst bedeutet hat, es ist nicht mehr wichtig. Du hast ein Herz. Ich habe es doch schon gefunden."

Sein Oberkörper bebte, als er erneut nach ihren Händen fasste. Sein Griff auch diesmal fest und dringlich, aber ohne jede Gewalt. Der Blick, der sich in ihren bohrte, als er den Kopf hob, war so brennend, so verlangend, dass Hermine unbewusst den Atem anhielt.

„Dann sag mir, wer ich bin Hermine! Ich kann es nicht sehen! Sag mir, wer ich bin!"

Seine Stimme war so voller Verzweiflung, dass es Hermine das Herz zerriss. Vorsichtig löste sie ihre Hand aus seiner und legte sie auf seine Wange.

„Du bist Draco Malfoy. Ehemaliger Todesser. Du bist Amandas Bruder. Du bist der Mann, der sein Leben riskiert, um andere Menschen zu retten, die ihn im seinen bisherigen Leben nur Verachtung entgegen gebracht haben. Du bist der Mann, der in seinem einstigen Feind einen neuen Verbündeten gefunden hat. Ja, Draco, Harry ist dein Verbündeter. Du bist der Mann, der diesen Krieg beenden kann." Hermine biss sich nervös, auf die Unterlippe. „Du bist der Mann, den ich liebe und immer lieben werde."

Ihre Nasenflügel bebten vor Anspannung, als sie diesen letzten Satz gesprochen hatte. Ihr Blick hatte sich von seinen Augen gelöst und starrte nun mit angehaltenem Atem auf das Muster der Steine, auf denen sie knieten.

„Hermine…" Seine Worte waren so leise, dass sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie ihren Namen tatsächlich gehört hatte. Ihre Augenlider flatterten nach oben und trafen auf Augen so dunkel wie geschmolzenes Blei. Reine Verwunderung war in sein Gesicht geschrieben. „Hermine, wie kannst Du mich nach alldem, was ich Dir angetan habe lieben?"

Ein nervöses Lachen entfuhr ihr. „Hat vielleicht etwas mit der berühmten Gryffindorschen Sturheit zu tun?" schlug sie mit leiser Stimme vor.

Draco lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf amüsiert. Doch dann wurde er ernst. Sein Finger legte sich unter ihr Kinn und hob es an.

„Du musst eines wissen. Wenn Du es jetzt nicht beendest, dann werde ich dich nicht mehr gehen lassen. Ich schaffe das nicht noch einmal. Geh jetzt, oder geh nie."

Hermine lächelte stumm. Nichts auf der Welt würde sie jetzt hier wegbringen.

„Hermine…" hörte sie ihn noch einmal leise murmeln, bevor er sie stürmisch an sich zog.

Der Moment als seine Lippen sich auf ihre legten, explodierte ein Feuerwerk in ihrem Geist und mit einem leisen Seufzer schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, um ihrem Körper endlich die Nähe zu geben, nach der er sich so lange verzehrt hatte.

Ein leises Hüsteln ließ sie wie ertappt auseinanderfahren, um in Amandas grinsendes Gesicht zu starren.

„Das wurd ja auch Zeit ihr zwei Turteltäubchen."

„Amanda." Dracos Stimme war ein drohendes Grollen, das sie unwillkürlich an den Werwolf Remus Lupin erinnerte. Doch Amanda schien in keinster Weise beeindruckt.

„Harry will mit Euch sprechen. Es geht um die Details des Plans."

Verlegen wollte Hermine aufstehen, doch noch bevor sie sich erheben konnte, hatte sich Draco Hand in ihren Haaren verfangen und zog sie noch einmal zu sich heran, sein Atem ganz nah an ihrem Ohr.

„Ich liebe Dich."

Hermines Herz pochte wild, als Dracos Lippen ihre Wange streiften und er dann aufsprang, seine Müdigkeit wie weggeflogen. Dankbar griff Hermine nach seiner Hand, die er ihr entgegenstreckte. Sie traute ihren Beinen nicht annähernd, sie aufrecht zu halten. Benommen ging sie hinter Amanda und Draco her, der seiner Schwester drohende Blicke zuwarf, sobald deren Grinsen zu offensichtlich wurde.

Die Aurorin wusste nicht mehr genau, wie sie Dumbledores Büro erreichten, das vollkommen abhörsicher war und von ihnen in dringendne Fällen genutzt wurde, doch sobald sie es betrat, fiel sie dem lächelnden Harry um den Hals.

„Danke." flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Ich weiß nicht wofür, aber bitte."

Hermine blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Du hast mir doch Draco hinterher geschickt?"

Harry grinste. „Hat er das gesagt, ja? Nein, ich habe ihm nur die Karte geliehen."

„Du hast sie ihm geliehen?" quietschte Hermine perplex. Sie wandte sich Draco zu und sah, wie aus seiner Hosentasche ein verdächtiges Stück Pergament lugte, das sie vorhin nicht entdeckt hatte.

Sie beäugte den jungen Mann vor ihr mit zugekniffenen Augen, der ein wenig unangenehm berührt von einem Fuß auf den anderen wechselte.

„Du…!" Sie wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte, dass Draco sich ein Hintertürchen offengelassen hatte, als er ihr gefolgt war. Wie einfach, alles Harry in die Schuhe zu schieben.

„Du…!" ihre fehlte das richtige Wort.

„Slytherin?" schlug Draco mit schiefem Grinsen vor.

„Idiot!" korrigierte Hermine.

Draco seufzte gespielt gequält. „Das hab ich in den letzten Wochen eindeutig zu oft gehört."

Amanda warf Harry einen wissenden Blick zu. Und auch Hermines bester Freund schien ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Lasst uns wieder auf unser Vorhaben zurückkommen. Draco bist Du bereit, die Aufgabe morgen in Angriff zu nehmen?"

Draco nickte. Hermine warf ihm einen sorgenerfüllten Blick zu, aber der junge Mann lächelte ihr nur beruhigend zu.

„Wie ich vorhin bereits gesagt habe, werden wir die Todesser gemeinsam mit Auroren und anderen Zauberern und Hexern hier in Hogwarts zusammenbringen, um den Frieden endgültig zu besiegeln."

Draco nickte. „Alles gut und schön, Potter. Aber wie soll das im Detail aussehen? Wie willst Dutzende von Todessern gleichzeitig entwaffnen?"

Harry räusperte sich verlegen. „Ja, dieser Punkt ist in der Tat ein wenig unausgegoren." Er wandte sich Hermine zu. „Ich hatte gehofft, Du wüsstest vielleicht einen Zauber, der das ermöglichen könnte?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Es war ihr kein Zauber bekannt, der gleichzeitig eine hohe Anzahl an Gegenständen verschinden ließ auf Kommando. Alle Zauber bezogen sich auf Einzelziele. Es musste eine Möglichkeit geben, still und ohne Aufsehen zu erregen, die Todesser ihrer Waffen zu entledigen.

„Hmm. Mir fällt im Moment nichts ein. Selbst wenn wir tausend Unsichtbarkeitsumhänge hätten, könnten wir kaum unbemerkt zwischen den ganzen Zauberern umherhuschen und ihnen die Zauberstäbe aus den Taschen ziehen. Dafür sind wir viel zu groß." Ein Lächeln erstrahlte auf Hermines Gesicht, als ihr plötzlich eine Idee kam.

„Dobby?"

Mit einem Plopp erschien der Hauself vor ihr. „Hat Miss Hermine einen Wunsch?"

„Ja, allerdings Dobby."

Harry und Draco starrten Hermine und den Hauselfen verwirrt an, nur Amanda lächelte. „Das ist genial, Hermine."

„Würde uns mal bitte jemand aufklären?" fragte Harry ungeduldig, Hermine seufzte.

„Es ist doch ganz einfach, Harry. Wer deckt in Hogwarts stets den Tisch?"

„Niemand. Das Essen erscheint einfach."

„Genau. Und wenn wir mit dem Essen fertig sind?"

„Dann verschwindet es wieder."

„Und wer ist dafür verantwortlich?"

„Die Hauselfen." Plötzlich erhellte sich Harrys Gesicht. „Bei Merlin, Hermine, Du bist ein echtes Genie."

Hermine schnaubte. Für diesen Gedanken musste man kein Genie sein, sondern eher bereit sein zu akzeptieren, dass Hauselfen mehr als Küchendiener waren. Harry war vor Dobby in die Knie gegangen und erklärte ihm leise den Plan, die Todesser zu entwaffnen. Nachdem der kleine Hauself erst ein besorgtes Gesicht machte, erstrahlte er immer mehr, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass ihm eine solch wichtige Aufgabe zukommen würde.

„Führ uns das mal vor Dobby."

Der Hauself brauchte keine weitere Ermunterung. Mit einem Fingerschnippen war er unsichtbar. Ein Fingerschnippen später tauchte er wieder auf, mit einem Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Hey, das ist ja meiner!" Draco war sichtlich erstaunt, als er seine Hand aus der Umhangtasche zog und statt einem Zauberstab eine Lakritzstange in der Hand hielt.

„Super, Dobby." lobte Harry.

„Wir haben nur ein Problem." warf Hermine ein.

„Und welches?" Harry blickte Hermine über seinen Brillenrand hinweg an.

„Wir haben nicht genug Hauselfen in Hogwarts, um alle Todesser möglichst gleichzeitig zu entwaffnen. Selbst für Hauselfen ist das eine schwierigere Aufgabe, als Tische zu decken oder abzuräumen."

„Nun vielleicht hat Dobby da eine Idee." mischte sich der Hauself ein.

Alle Augen wandten sich verwundert dem kleinen Kerl zu.

„Draco Malfoy muss nur den Hauselfen von Malfoy Manor erlauben, nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Draco Malfoy ist doch jetzt Hausherr von Malfoy Manor."

„Natürlich! Bring sie her Dobby!" Draco nickte dem Hauselfen zu, der mit einem Plopp verschwunden war und nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder auftauchte.

„Sie sind unterwegs und werden helfen. Alle bis auf eine."

„Bis auf eine?" fragte Draco irritiert. Dobby nickte.

„Draco Malfoy hat einmal gesagt, er will Rosa nie wieder sehen. Deswegen hat sie Angst das Anwesen zu verlassen."

„Rosa!" rief Draco aus und mit Überraschung stellte Hermine fest, dass auch Harry scheinbar mit dem Namen etwas anfangen konnte. „Natürlich will ich Rosa wiedersehen. Dobby hol sie, bitte."

Der Hauself verschwand erneut und diesmal dauerte es etwas länger bis er zurückapparierte, ein kleines zitterndes Wesen an seiner Hand, das sich hinter ihm versteckte und erschrocken wimmerte als sie Draco entdeckte.

„Rosa." Draco ging in die Hocke. „Ich dachte, mein Vater hat dich aus Malfoy Manor geworfen!"

Die Hauselfe schüttelte wild mit dem Kopf und Hermine beobachtete die Szene mit Erstaunen.

„Sie will mir nicht glauben, dass Draco Malfoy sie wieder in seiner Nähe erlaubt." mischte sich Dobby ein, seine Augen vorwurfsvoll auf Draco gerichtet.

„Nicht erlauben? Circe, Rosa. Es tut mir leid! Ich war doch noch ein Kind! Natürlich darfst Du in meine Nähe."

Dem kleinen Wesen entwich ein Schrei und Hermine sah nur noch wie ein Blitz durchs Zimmer auf Draco zuschoss. Dann sah sie mit Erstaunen, dass die kleine Hauselfe mit Tränen in den Kulleraugen ihre Arme um Dracos Hals geschlungen hatte. Aber dann ließ sie erschrocken ihn plötzlich los und begann sich wildstammelnd zu entschuldigen.

„Master Draco, Sir! Es tut Rosa so leid! So ein ungehöriges Benehmen, gegenüber dem Master. Aber Rosa war doch so glücklich."

Draco lachte leise und tätschelte dem faltigen Wesen den Rücken. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Rosa. Ich freue mich auch sehr, dich wiederzusehen."

Harry nickte. „Nun da wir das alles geklärt haben, können wir nur noch die nächsten Tage abwarten." Er ging auf Draco zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Dir viel Glück morgen, Malfoy."

Draco ergriff die Hand, aber schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde schon heute gehen. Es gibt viel vorzubereiten, wenn das wirklich funktionieren soll." Er neigte sich zu der Hauselfe. „Begleitest Du mich, Rosa?"

„Rosa geht überall hin wo Master Draco hingeht." versicherte das Hauselfen-Mädchen mit einem glücklichen Grinsen.

Hermines Herz schnürte sich zu. Nicht einmal diese Nacht würde ihnen bleiben, bevor sie wieder zu gefährlichen Missionen auseinandergerissen wurden.

„Pass auf Dich auf." flüsterte sie und Draco zog sie in eine kurze Umarmung.

„Ich komme bald zurück." antwortete er ihr ebenso leise.

Ein Ziehen an Hermines Umhang ließ sie nach unten blicken. Rosa stand zu ihren Füßen und blickte mit ernsten Augen zu ihr auf.

„Rosa wird gut auf ihn Acht geben. Miss brauch sich keine Sorgen um Master Draco zu machen." versicherte die kleine Hauselfe.

„Danke Rosa." Hermine fühlte sich durch das winzige, ernste Wesen tatsächlich beruhigt.

Draco nickte kurz Harry, Hermine und seiner Schwester zu, dann verließ er gemeinsam mit Rosa den Raum, um sich auf den Weg nach Malfoy Manor zu machen. Harry hatte eine einzelne Apparier-Erlaubnis für ihn beim Ministerium erbeten.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Fluge und Hermine war innerlich unruhig und angespannt. Sie hatte nichts von Draco gehört außer über Rosa, die Harry regelmäßig Bericht erstattete. Der Plan schien erfolgreich zu sein. Die Todesser, die nichts von dem eigentlichen Ablauf von Lucius Malfoys Ableben wussten, schienen dem Sohn zu vertrauen und ihn als Nachfolger seines Vaters zu akzeptieren. Er hatte ihnen vorgekaukelt, dass die Ernennungsfeier des neuen Ministers in Hogwarts stattfinden sollte und zu diesem Zweck sämtliche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen von Hogwarts aufgehoben waren, um den zahlreichen Gästen Zutritt zu ermöglichen. Eine einmalige Gelegenheit, um sich unter die Menge zu mischen und zum Höhepunkt der Feier dem Ministerium zu zeigen, wo die wahre Macht lag. Nämlich bei den Todessern.

Harry verbrachte die Tage in Dumbledores Büro, um mit Percy und den Auroren Absprachen zu treffen, denn der Minister würde tatsächlich da sein.

Nur wenige Tage später war es soweit und das große Showdown sollte beginnen. An diesem Tag würde sich die Zukunft der Zaubererwelt entscheiden.

Als Hermine am Abend durch die festlich erleuchteten Gänge der Schule ging, fühlte sie sich in bessere Zeiten zurückversetzt und ihr weißes Kleid schwang um ihre Beine, als sie zwischen den Menschen hindurchschritt, immer der Gefahr bewusst, dass jeder von ihnen ein Todesser sein könnte.

„Sie sehen wunderschön aus heute abend, Miss Granger."

Hermine lächelte, als sie Dracos Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Draco…" hauchte sie, doch als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie niemanden hinter sich außer einem kleinen, dicklichen Mann mit grauen Haaren. Suchend blickte sie um sich, bis genau dieser ältere Herr ein Lachen ertönen ließ, das ihr Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Verwirrt blickte sie den Mann an und sah in silberblaue Augen, die sie amüsiert anfunkelten.

„Draco!" zischte sie leise. „Was soll das?"

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie hinter einen Wandvorhang.

„Das ist ein Täuschungszauber, Hermine. Alle Todesser nutzen einen heute abend. Sie enttarnen sich erst auf mein Zeichen."

Hermine nickte verstehend. Dann hörte sie Musik erklingen und sie beide traten aus dem Schatten hervor.

„Es geht los." sagte sie und versuchte ihrer Stimme so viel Entschlossenheit wie möglich zu geben. Draco nickte.

Getrennt gingen sie durch die prächtig dekorierte geschmückte Halle in der hunderte Zauberer und Hexen standen, die alle höflich applaudierten, als Percy Weasley erschien, gefolgt von einem Tross Ministerialer, der die Muggelkönigin von England neidisch gemacht hätte. Die Hälfte der klatschenden Menschen waren getarnte Todesser.

Hermine erreichte das Lehrerpodium und stellte sich zu Harry, der trotz seines Festanzuges kaum die innere Anspannung vor Hermine verbergen konnte. Er nickte ihr kurz zu und lenkte dann seinen Blick wieder auf die Menschenmasse vor ihm.

Percy Weasley trat vor, räusperte sich nervös und begann in monotonem, leierndem Tonfall darüber zu reden, wie dankbar er für die Ernennung war und was er alles besser als sein Vorgänger zu machen gedachte.

„Jetzt, Dobby." flüsterte Harry scheinbar in die Luft und Hermine meinte kurz Dobbys aufgeregtes, grinsendes Gesicht in der Luft zu sehen, bevor es verschwand.

Nach einer ermüdenden halben Stunde hatte Percy seine Rede beendet, und das Publikum klatschte dankbar ob der Erlösung. Dann wurden dem angehenden Minister die Papiere zur Unterzeichnung seiner Diensttätigkeit überreicht, die er mit geschwollener Brust unterschrieb.

Auf einmal schob sich ein kleiner, dicklicher Mann mit ergrauten Haaren nach vorne, zückte seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Jetzt!"

In genau diesem Moment geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Die Tore der großen Halle schwangen zu und schlossen sich mit einem lauten Klack. Ein Rascheln ertönte in der Menschenmenge, als alle versuchten gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe zu ziehen. Der Tarnzauber fiel von Draco und den Todessern ab und die nicht eingeweihten Zauberer und Hexen erstarrten mit einem ängstlichen Schrei, als sie den weißblonden von der Welt gehassten Zauberer entdeckten. Auch sie begannen ihre Zauberstäbe zu ziehen und man hörte die ersten Flüche brüllen.

Doch nichts geschah. Nach einer Weile starrten alle auf ihre gezückten Zauberstäbe und erkannten, dass sie statt dem eigentlichen Werkzeug ihrer Magie Zuckerstangen, Lakritzen oder Lollis in der Hand hielten.

Hermine musste trotz ihrer Konzentration grinsen und wagte einen Blick auf Albus Dumbledores Portrait, der darauf bestanden hatte an diesem Abend Teil des Geschehen zu sein, und ob dieser fantastischen Süßigkeiten-Orgie entzückt in die Hände klatschte.

Der Tumult wurde größer, als die ersten Todesser zu erkennen begannen, dass sie in eine Falle geraten waren. Einige versuchten zu fliehen, doch die zahlreich vertretenen Auroren versperrten ihnen den Weg.

„Ruhe!"

Harrys Stimme, durch einen Sonorus-Zauber verstärkt hallte durch den Raum. Der Lärm erstarb augenblicklich und alle Augen wandten sich dem jungen Mann zu, der sich die Lippen leckte und nach vorne trat.

„Ich habe Ihnen allen etwas zu sagen. Wie sie sicherlich bemerkt haben, sind ihre Zauberstäbe konfisziert und die Ausgänge versperrt. Ich bitte sie alle daher die Ruhe zu bewahren, bis sie mich angehört haben."

Harrys Stimme war stark und sicher.

„Seit sechs Jahren befinden wir uns im Krieg. Wir alle haben im Laufe dieses Krieges eine Seite gewählt, ob wir es wollten oder nicht. Verschiedene Gründe haben uns dazu bewogen, Angst, Wut, Liebe, Rache und grauenvolle Verluste, die wir erlitten haben. Jeder von uns war davon überzeugt für die richtige Seite zu kämpfen, so sehr, dass wir nicht mehr gemerkt haben, wofür wir kämpfen."

Draco war inzwischen an Harrys Seite getreten und Hermine betrachtete mit Herzklopfen seine stolz aufgerichtete, breitschultrige Gestalt. Harry nickte ihm zu und trat einen Schritt zurück. Draco ließ einen Moment seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen.

„Viele von Euch sind wie ich mit Überzeugungen aufgezogen worden, die sich tief in uns eingenistet haben. Die meisten von Euch waren gemeinsam mit denen, die ihr nun bekämpft, auf genau dieser Schule. Wir waren einst Schulkameraden und der Krieg hat uns zu Feinden gemacht. Manche von uns waren auch schon zu Schulzeiten Feinde." Er warf Harry einen Blick zu. „Und genau diese Feinde, die ich seit meiner Kindheit verachtet habe, haben mir in den letzten Monaten mehrfach das Leben gerettet." Hermine hörte ihn Luft holen.

„Ronald Weasley, der keinen Grund hatte, mein Leben in irgendeiner Form zu schonen, und dem ich sein Leben in jungen Jahren zur Hölle gemacht habe, hat mein Leben gerettet, in dem er sich als lebender Schutzschild vor mich gestellt hat, als mein eigener Vater mich mit einem Avada Kedavra töten wollte."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, als Draco den Todesfluch nannte. Harry trat neben Draco.

„Mein bester Freund hat sein Leben geopfert, um Dracos Leben zu retten. Ron hat das erkannt, was wir alle nicht erkannt haben. Wir müssen einander die Hände reichen, statt uns zu bekämpfen. Wir werden Frieden schließen und der Krieg wird ein Ende nehmen."

Nun trat auch Percy Weasley nach vorne und räusperte sich vernehmlich.

„Hiermit verkünde ich in meiner Funktion als Minister für Zauberei und Hexerei in Großbrittanien, dass den Angehörigen der Gruppierung der Todesser keine Verfolgung oder Strafe in Aussicht gestellt wird, sobald sie einen unbrechbaren Schwur gegenüber dem Minister oder seinen amtlichen Vertretern abgeleistet haben, nie wieder willentlich Hand oder Zauberstab gegen einen Zauberer zu erheben, um diesem zu schaden, es sei denn zur Verteidigung seines eigenen oder eines anderen Lebens."

Hermine sah, wie Dracos Mundwinkel bei diesem Passus ganz leicht nach oben wanderte.

„Nach diesem Schwur werden die Betroffenen ihren Zauberstab zurückerhalten unter der Auflage dem Ministerium allwöchentlich ihren derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort mitzuteilen, bis das Ministerium es für risikofrei erachtet und der Betroffene wieder in die Zauberergesellschaft integriert ist."

Ein ungläubiges Raunen ging durch die Menge, doch der Minister fuhr fort.

„Wer sich dem Schwur widersetzt, wird mit sofortiger Wirkung nach Azkaban überführt und dort bis an sein Lebensende inhaftiert. Die Personalaufnahme findet an den Ausgängen der Halle statt, genau wie die Schwurabnahme und Zauberstabausgabe."

Das Schweigen, dass sich im Saal ausbreitete war förmlich greifbar, doch dann ließ sich Draco auf seine Knie nieder und erneuerte mit Harry den Schwur, den er bereits geleistet hatte. Die Todesser sollten sehen, dass ihr Anführer den Anfang machte.

Als er sich erhob, bildeten sich bereits erste Grüppchen, die noch langsam und unsicher auf die Ausgänge zusteuerten. Aber Minister Weasley setzte erneut an.

„Als zweite Aufgabe in meinem ehrenvollen Amt…" Percy machte eine dramatische Pause und Harry, Hermine und Draco warfen sich irritierte Blicke zu. Das war nicht abgesprochen. „… habe ich in Rücksprache mit dem Portrait von Albus Dumbledore und in Erinnerung an meinen Bruder Ronald Weasley beschlossen, mit sofortiger Wirkung Hogwarts als Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei wieder zu eröffnen."

Ein überraschter Schrei entfuhr Hermine.

„Zu diesem Zweck, und um die Symbolkraft dieses wichtigen Neuanfangs für die Zauberergesellschaft zu betonen, möchte ich Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy als gemeinsame Direktoren für diese Einrichtung vorschlagen. Auf dass die Zauberer und Hexen und unsere Kinder auf eine neue Zukunft blicken können."

Hermine sah das Glitzern in den Augen des Portraits von Albus Dumbledore. Wie der ehemalige Direktor es geschafft hatte, Percy zu diesem Schritt zu bringen, würde wohl auf immer ein Rätsel bleiben. Percy ging auf die beiden jungen Männer zu, die völlig überrumpelt wortlos auf den frisch ernannten Minister starrten.

„Akzeptieren Sie die Stelle, Mister Potter?" fragte Percy und es dauerte einen Moment bis Harry reagierte. Dann trat ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

„Wie kann ich da nein sagen, Percy." Der Minister rümpfte missbilligend die Nase, als er seinen Vornamen hörte.

„Und Sie Mister Malfoy?" Draco blickte irrtiert auf die ausgestreckte Hand, die ihm Percy entgegenstreckte. Sein Blick wanderte zu Hermine, die ihm aufmunternd zulächelte.

„Wenn ich damit der Zauberergesellschaft und dem Ministerium zu Diensten sein kann, akzeptiere ich." schnaubte Draco immer noch leicht verblüfft, dann schlug er ein. Hermine war nicht sein ironischer Unterton entgangen. In dieser Hinsicht würde sich Draco Malfoy nie ändern, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Hermine sah Harry einen Moment die Augen schließen, bis er sich erneut den Menschen vor ihm zuwendete.

„Als Direktor der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei…" er machte eine Pause, als könnte er seinen eigenene Worten nicht glauben. „… erkläre ich hiermit, dass Hogwarts zum neuen Schuljahr wieder bereit ist, Schüler aller Altersgruppen aufzunehmen, die noch keinen Schulabschluss erreichen konnten. Allerdings wird es eine wichtige Änderung geben…" er drehte sich kurz zu Draco und Hermine sah, wie ihr Geliebter mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken Harrys geflüsterten Worten zustimmte. „Ab sofort wird es keine Unterteilung mehr in verschiedene Schulhäuser geben. Vielleicht werden wir es nicht schaffen, aber unsere Kinder werden die Vorurteile überwinden und wir werden zu einer einzigen, starken Gesellschaft heranwachsen. Der Krieg ist vorbei!"

Harry endete und bevor irgendjemand auf seine Worte reagieren konnte, begann etwas zu summen. Hermine dreht sich um und entdeckte plötzlich den sprechenden Hut auf dem Lehrertisch, von dem sie sicher war, dass er bis vor wenigen Augenblicken dort noch nicht gelegen hatte. Das Summen wurde lauter und der Hut setzte zu einem Lied an.

Und bin ich nur ein alter Hut,

So gab ich stets das Beste.

So schritt einjeder von Euch vor,

Damit ich ihn auch teste.

Sortierte nicht nach Hab und Gut

Sondern was in Eurem Herzen war.

Und wart ihr mutig, treu und stark,

So wart ihr Gryffindor, ganz klar.

Und wart ihr schlau bis tief ins Mark,

So wurdet ihr zu Ravenclaw.

Herzlichkeit und wahre Güte

Fanden sich in Hufflepuff,

Während des Ehrgeiz große Blüte,

In Slytherin man traf.

So war es stets mein Fluch und Segen,

Zu trennen, was verbunden war.

Und jedes Haus trat dann entgegen

Den anderen aus seinem Jahr.

So waren wir stets viergeteilt

Mit allen unseren Stärken,

Und kein Gedanke lang genug verweilt,

Den Fehler zu bemerken.

Stattdessen wir befinden uns in einem Bruderkriege,

Wo jeder für das eigene Haus, den anderen besiege.

Was Anfang nahm in Hogwarts Mauern,

Setzt sich wohl fort auch außerhalb,

Ich hoffe, ihr versteht deshalb,

Dass ich's nur kann bedauern.

Und die Erben Slytherins, getrieben von der Gier,

Die Rücksicht auf die anderen, sie völlig wohl vergaßen,

Und Ravenclaws Kinder, so sagte man mir,

Voll Neid wollten die Macht keinem anderen lassen.

Nur Abscheu kannten Gryffindors Recken,

Als sie Slytherins Lügen entdeckten.

Und Hufflepuffs gütiges, weises Herz

Füllte sich mit Enttäuschung und Schmerz.

Zu tief warn die Wunden, die wir selbst uns geschlagen,

Keiner der vier Gründer wollte den Neuanfang wagen.

Doch nach all diesen Jahren

In Hass und in Zwist,

Es vier von euch waren,

Die sich fragten, was ist.

Und Slytherin und Gryffindor, wo die Feindschaft am größten,

Durch Liebe und Freundschaft den Knoten auflösten.

So verschrieb sich der eine mit Haut und mit Haaren,

Der Vergangenheit und Zukunft, um die Freiheit zu wahren.

Die Frau unter ihnen, nicht nur verlor sie ihr Herz,

Sie fühlte sich schuldig und noch größeren Schmerz.

Der dritte im Bunde, einst Slytherins Sohn,

Verließ seine Liebe, um ihrer Sicherheit Lohn.

Doch erst der vierte, konnte alles vereinen,

Ein Opfer wie seines, so möchte man meinen,

Ist unbezahlbar, denn er gab sein Leben,

Die andern zu retten, war sein Bestreben.

So besiegelt er mit blutroter Schrift

Die Erfüllung des Schicksals,

Das unsere vier Freunde hier trifft.

Und was diese vier einander gegeben,

Steht für Euch alle, ihr werdet's erleben.

Hogwarts wird wieder zum Ganzen vereint

Ganz ohne Feindschaft gemeinsam gelacht und geweint.

Und wenn ihr nun glaubt, mein Tun wär erledigt,

Hätte genug lange Jahre gepredigt,

Dann sag ich Euch, das ist wohl nicht richtig,

Denn meine Aufgabe, die ist sehr wichtig.

Jedes Jahr sing ich Euch nun das Lied,

Was einst geschah und heute geschieht.

Nie dürfen wir diese Laster vergessen,

Von denen einst Hogwarts Gründer besessen.

Drum hebt Eure Gläser und sprecht laut mit mir:

Hogwarts wird leben, das schwören wir!

Schweigen legte sich über die Halle, als der sprechende Hut sein Lied beendet hatte. Hermine sah, wie die Weasley-Familie sich gegenseitig an den Händen hielt und Molly Weasley mit Tränen in den Augen, trotzdem stolz Harry und ihr zulächelte. Einen Moment lang überlegte Hermine, ob Harry nun noch etwas sagen würde, als sie plötzlich spürte, wie Draco, der während des Liedes zu ihr geangen war, seine Hand sanft aus ihrer löste und nach einem Kelch griff, der vor ihm in der Luft schwebte. Als Hermine sich umblickte, sah sie, dass vor jedem Zauberer ein schlichter Kelch in der Luft verharrte, als würde er erwarten, dass die Männer und Frauen zugriffen. Auch vor ihrem Gesicht schwebte ein Gefäß langsam hin und her. Sie überlegte, ob dies das Werk der Hauselfen war oder eine Magie des sprechenden Hutes, von der keiner bisher etwas gewusst hatte. Die junge Hexe war sich nicht sicher, ob sie danach greifen sollte, doch dann trat Draco vor und blickte mit ernstem Gesicht auf die vor dem Lehrerpodium stehenden Menschen, Auroren, Todesser, Ministeriale, einfache Zauberer und Hexen.

Seine kräftige Stimme durchbrach die Stille, als er sein Trinkgefäß in die Luft hob und ohne Sonorus-Zauber für jeden hörbar ausrief:

„Hogwarts wird leben, das schwören wir!"

Tränen des Glücks und der Wehmut stiegen in Hermines Augen, als sie sich zu ihm gesellte, genau wie Harry mit dem Kelch in der Hand. Links und rechts flankierten sie den einstigen Todesser, hoben die Becher zu seinem und folgten seinem Beispiel.

„Hogwarts wird leben, das schwören wir!"

Und dann ging ein Raunen durch die Halle und immer mehr Zauberer, Todesser, Auroren hoben ihre Gläser und der Ruf, der Hogwarts Fortbestand sichern sollte, schallte laut und donnernd durch die ehrwürdigen Hallen der Schule.

Plötzlich spürte Hermine wie Draco seinen Arm um ihre Taille legte und sie ganz nah an sich heranzog. Schüchtern hob sie die Augen und als sie den leidenschaftlichen Sturm sah, der in seinen silberblauen Augen tobte, lächelte sie glücklich.

Draco neigte seinen Kopf an ihr Ohr.

„Du hast geschafft, Hermine. Du hast den Frieden zurückgebracht. Du hast uns … du hast mir… eine Zukunft gegeben."

Hermines Wangen überzogen ein flammendes Rot. „Das war ich nicht allein, Draco. Das waren wir gemeinsam. Wir alle."

„Du bist zu bescheiden." murmelte er und seine Hand fuhr durch ihre Haare an ihren Hinterkopf und brachte ihr Gesicht näher zu seinem.

„Draco, nicht!" Hermine versuchte sich zu wehren. „Die ganzen Leute! Ich glaube nicht, dass sie schon dafür bereit sind."

Ein leises Lachen kam über Dracos Lippen, die nur wenige Zentimenter von den ihren getrennt waren. Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, wie sie es seit seiner Schulzeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Klappe, Granger." raunte er ihr zu und senkte seinen Mund besitzergreifend auf ihren.

* * *

_Epilog folgt_


	47. Epilog

**Epilog**

Hogwarts veränderte sich unter der Führung des ehemaligen Slytherins und des Gryffindors zusehends.

Hermine übernahm den verantwortungsvollen Posten der Lehrerin für Verwandlung und es war ihr eine reine Freude, sich statt mit Krieg und Tod einmal wieder mit Forschung und Wissenschaft zu beschäftigen. Ihr Unterricht war für die neue Generation Schüler in Hogwarts anspruchsvoll, aber zugleich anschaulich und ihre gerechte Art machte sie unter den Jugendlichen bald belliebt. Draco übernahm gemeinsam mit Harry den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Harry unterrichtete die unteren Jahrgänge und Draco die Älteren, die er nicht mit praktischen Übungen verschonte, die aber meist sehr erfolgreich waren, da Harry die Schüler mit seiner Erfahrung als Leiter von Dumbledores Armee bestens vorbereitet zu Draco schickte. Hagrid übernahm mit großer Freude wieder die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, glücklich endlich wieder eine Aufgabe zu haben.

Zu aller Überraschung erklärte sich Neville bereit ausgerechnet in Zaubertränke einzuspringen, bis man einen geeigneten Tränkemeister gefunden hatte. Nach den ersten Stunden, die er nur mit Beruhigungstränken überstanden hatte, stärkte sich sein Selbstbewusstsein, sodass Zaubertränke bald eines der beliebtesten Fächer überhaupt wurde, gewürzt mit zahlreichen Anekdoten aus Nevilles eigener Vergangenheit mit explodierenden Zauberkesseln. Er war so umsichtig, gerade wegen seiner persönlichen Erfahrungen, dass Harry und Draco beschlossen, nach keinem weiteren Ersatz für Neville zu suchen.

Zu Harrys Bedauern lehnte Luna den Posten für Wahrsagen ab mit dem Hinweis, dass dies eine Fähigkeit war, zu der man geboren sein musste und die man nicht erlernen konnte. Nach ausgiebiger Diskussion und auf Hermines Drängen, beschlossen die Freunde, Wahrsagen aus dem Stundenplan zu nehmen, zumal es doch ein eher schwammiges Fach war, wie Hermine immer wieder seit ihrem dritten Schuljahr in Hogwarts behauptete.

Auch einige bekannte Gesichter kehrten zurück in den Dienst von Hogwarts Mauern. Madam Hooch, Professor Sprout und Professor Binns, der das Schloss schließlich nie verlassen hatte.

Zu Harrys großer Freude hatten Remus Lupin und Tonks mit ihrem Sohn Romulus beschlossen in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Remus, der sich weigerte eine Professorenstelle anzunehmen, erklärte sich stattdessen bereit den Hausmeisterposten zu übernehmen, aber Harry, der das für unter der Würde des Werwolfs empfand, überredete Remus dazu, einen Duellierclub zu betreuen und sich als Vertrauenslehrer bereitzuerklären, mit der Begründung, dass Hogwarts auch in Zukunft ein Ort sein sollte, an dem junge Werwölfe und andere magische Kreaturen ihre Ausbildung erhalten sollten. Wer könnte diesen Kindern besser zur Seite stehen als Remus Lupin?

Romulus wuchs zu einem sanftmütigen Jungen heran, der seinem Vater sehr ähnelte und bedauerlicherweise Tonks Schusseligkeit geerbt hatte. Und zu Lupins großer Erleichterung zeigte er keinerlei Anzeichen für Verwandlung an Vollmond. Dass dessen erste bewusste Verwandlung erst in der Pubertät stattfinden sollte, in der die Hormone den jungen Halbwerwolf schnell in Rage versetzten, wusste sein stets besorgter Vater Merlin sei Dank zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Doch bis dahin sollte noch viel Zeit vergehen.

Der Posten für alte Runen und Arithmantik ging an zwei junge ehemalige Todesser, die zu den ersten gehört hatten, den Friedensschwur abzulegen. Nach anfänglichem Misstrauen stellte sich bald eine angenehme Kollegialität ein und Hermine war dankbar, dass man den beiden eine zweite Chance gegeben hatte, denn ihre Fähigkeiten waren unbestreitbar und das Symbol der Versöhnung unübersehbares Vorbild für die heranwachsenden Zauberer und Hexen.

Und als die Jahre ins Land zogen, musste selbst das Ministerium anerkennen, dass das Experiment des einstigen Aurors Potter geglückt war. Allerdings war diese neue Unterstützung unter der Führung des neuen Zaubereiministers durchaus zu erwarten gewesen, da sich Minister Percy Weasley rühmte, persönlich an diesem ungewöhnlichen Gedanken mitgewirkt zu haben, der die Zaubererschaft und die einstigen Todesser in völlig neuer Weise miteinander versöhnte

Nur selten gab es Verstöße gegen die neuen Gesetze der Waffenruhe, die vom Ministerium strengstens geahndet wurden. Im Großen und Ganzen konnte man sagen, dass Percy Weasley als der Minister in die Annalen eingehen würde, der den Zauberern und Hexen Großbrittaniens den lang ersehnten Frieden brachte.

Auch wenn Percy nach wie vor dazu neigte, seine Umgebung stets mit Besserwisserei von oben herab zu belehren, so hatte er doch eingesehen, dass seine Familie ein kostbares Gut war, die zudem immer unbeirrt für die richtige Seite gekämpft hatte.

Hermine gönnte es Mr. und Mrs. Weasley von ganzem Herzen. Natürlich konnte es kein Ersatz dafür sein, dass die beiden jüngsten Weasley-Sprösslinge ihr Leben im Kampf gelassen hatten, doch sah Hermine in den Augen der Eltern die Freude darüber, dass wenigstens der längst verloren geglaubte Sohn nach all den Jahren zurück in den Schoß der Familie gefunden hatte.

Hermine vermisste Ron auch nach all den Jahren noch immer unvermindert. Und wenn sie an ihn dachte, was sie jeden Tag tat, fühlte es sich stets an, als hätte man einen Teil ihrer Lebensfreude mit ihm genommen. Doch noch viel schlimmer als sie selbst, hatte es Harry getroffen. Während sie Draco hatte, der ihr Herz an anderer Stelle mit Glück und Freude füllte, hatte Harry mit Ron einen wichtigen Anker in seinem Leben verloren.

Es war ihm nach außen nicht anzumerken. Er war ein ambitionierter, gütiger Direktor, der gemeinsam mit Draco die Schule mit geschickter Hand leitete. Er hatte für jeden ein offenes Ohr und ein Lächeln übrig und es war immer öfter zu hören, dass er auch in Weisheit bald in nichts mehr seinem einstigen Mentor Dumbledore nachstehen würde. Doch etwas unterschied ihn vom damaligen Direktor Hogwarts. Ihm fehlte das Funkeln in den Augen, das stets davon gezeugt hatte, dass Albus Dumbledore unbeirrbar an das Gute geglaubt hatte.

Harry glaubte durchaus an das Gute, schließlich war der Krieg nun endlich vorbei. Aber Harry Potter hatte zu viele Verluste hinnehmen müssen, als dass er an sein persönliches Glück noch glauben konnte.

Mit Ron war nicht nur sein bester Freund gestorben, sondern auch der Mensch, der ihn wie einen Bruder in seine Familie aufgenommen hatte.

Hermine machte sich große Sorgen um Harry. Und selbst Draco, der im Laufe der Jahre zuerst eine Form von gegenseitigem Respekt zu seinem einstigen Feind aufgebaut hatte, woraus dann nach und nach eine freundschaftliche Vetrauensbasis wurde, stimmte seiner Frau zu.

Sogar Amanda, die nach ihrer verspäteten Ausbildung und einem Abschluss mit fast nur „Ohnegleichen" beinahe Hermines Schnitt erreicht hatte, schien nicht zu Harry durchzudringen. Draco bemerkte mit Stirnrunzeln, wie seine kleine Schwester, deren Liebe zu Harry seit ihren Teenagerjahren unverändert geblieben war, sich nach und nach selbst aufgab, um Harry alles zu Füßen zu legen, was dieser nicht oder kaum zu bemerken schien. Es war offensichtlich für alle, dass Harry Amanda ebenfalls mehr Gefühle entgegenbrachte, als er selbst wahrnahm. Sobald Draco allerdings versuchte, Harry darauf anzusprechen, verkroch sich dieser in seinem Schneckenhaus und stürzte sich in die Arbeit.

Der einzige Zeitpunkt zu dem Harry sich ein wenig öffnete, war die Zeit der Quidditch-Saison, wenn Hogwarts wie zu alten Zeiten in den Wahn um den Zauberersport verfiel.

Es ging nun nicht mehr um den Sieg des Hauspokals, sondern viel mehr um das Erringen des Ronald-Weasley-Cups, der der besten Mannschaft verliehen wurde.

Die Idee, den Cup nach Ron zu benennen, hatte Harry selbst gehabt, und es war endlich ein Glitzern in seinen Augen gewesen, als er in der Großen Halle Schülern und Lehrern verkündet hatte, das Ronald Weasley an nichts mehr Freude gehabt hätte, als zu sehen, dass gute, talentierte Teams darum kämpften, einen Pokal zu erringen, der seinen Namen trug.

Die Mannschaften wurden, damit es gerecht zuging und noch ein gewisser Wettkampf herrschte von den Portraits von Minerva McGonagall und Severus Snape abwechselnd aus den besten Fliegern unter den Schülern zusammengestellt. Und diese Wahl am Anfang des Schuljahres stellte bald eine ebenso beliebte Zeremonie dar, wie einst die Zuordnung der Schüler durch den sprechenden Hut.

Allerdings hatte man bei dieser Zeremonie deutlich mehr zu lachen, denn die Sprüche mit denen sich Snape und McGonagall bei der Wahl des jeweiligen Teams bedachten, waren nicht gerade zimperlich. Und da die Teams jedes Jahr aufs Neue zusammengestellt wurden, mussten sich manche Schüler, die im Jahr zuvor noch der Star in McGonagalls Team gewesen waren und von der Professorin als „bester Sucher aller Zeiten nach Potter" bezeichnet wurden und im nächsten Jahr von Snape der Gryffindor vor der Nase weggeschnappt wurden, mit einem gehässigen „Den geb ich Ihnen für geschenkt, Severus!" abfinden.

Dass Severus Snape überhaupt zu einer solchen Gelegenheit mit seiner scharfen Zunge auftrumpfen konnte, war in doppeltem Sinne Albus Dumbledore zu verdanken. Zum einen rehabilitierte das Ministerium Snape aufgrund von Dumbledores im Denkarium abgelegten Erinnerungen, zum anderen fand man in Dumbeldores Nähkästchen, in dem er ansonsten nur kleine Stofffetzen, Stricknadeln und ein paar halbfertige, bunte Wollsocken aufbewahrte, ein kleines Portrait des einstigen Tränkemeisters von Hogwarts, das scheinbar noch vor seinem Tod angefertigt wurde.

Zum Zeichen der Wertschätzung der wertvollen Spionagetätigkeit zu Zeiten Voldemorts und durch Dracos stures Beharren vergrößerte man das Portrait auf Lebensgröße und hängte es in einen der am wenigsten genutzten Flure der Schule, von dem aus es sich Severus Snape zur Gewohnheit machte, wie zu Lebenszeiten nachts durch die Portraits in den Gängen zu patroullieren und umherschleichende Schüler und küssende Pärchen aufzuspüren.

Seine Quote war höchst erfolgreich.

Und obwohl er keine Hauspunkte mehr abziehen konnte, durfte sich der entsprechende Unglücksrabe, der sich von Snape erwischen ließ, darauf einstellen, am nächsten Morgen zu Professor Hermine Malfoy zitiert zu werden, und sich entsprechend der Schwere seines Vergehens einen Tadel oder eine Strafarbeit abzuholen.

Severus Snape ließ es sich nicht nehmen, an diesen Morgen mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und verschränkten Armen hinter der Professorin im Portrait herumzulungern und wüste Drohungen auszustoßen, was dem Schüler bei seiner nächsten Missetat blühen würde.

Insgesamt war es eine sehr gelungene erzieherische Maßnahme und die Anzahl der Wiederholungstäter war erstaunlich gering.

Hermine verband mit Dracos einstigem Paten bald eine kollegiale Freundschaft und in manchen „gemeinsamen" Teestunden erfuhr sie nicht nur mehr über den einstigen Professor, sondern auch über die Vergangenheit und die Familienverhältnisse ihres Mannes.

Mit Hilfe von Sevreus Snapes Portrait schaffte sie es sogar, Narcissa Malfoy halbwegs mit ihrem Sohn zu versöhnen, doch Draco sah seine wahre Familie in Hermine und seiner Halbschwester Amanda, um die er ständig so besorgt war, dass Hermine ihn regelmäßig davon abbringen musste, sich zu sehr in das Leben der jungen Hexe einzumischen, vor allem in ihre unglückliche Liebe zu Harry.

Zur großen Überraschung aller Eingeweihten, war es ausgerechnet Snape, der den Stein zwischen Amanda und Harry ins Rollen brachte.

Es geschah an einem Wintermorgen kurz vor Weihnachten, als Direktor Potter in seinem Büro trübsinnig auf ein Bild starrte, das ihn inmitten des Weasley-Clans zeigte.

Ginny saß auf seinem Schoß und winkte fröhlich in die Kamera, sein 19-jähriges Abbild rieb sich verlegen die damals noch vorhandene blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn. Ron beäugte die Nähe seiner Schwester zu Harry argwöhnisch, aber grinste dann fröhlich und stieß Harry mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. Die Zwillinge schnitten Grimassen und Mrs. Weasley starrte verzweifelt auf die magische Küchenuhr, auf der der Zeiger für die Plätzchen unaufhaltsam von goldbraun auf verkohlt zurückte. Bill und Fleur tauschten nach wie vor verliebte Blicke und Charlie und Mr. Weasley standen im Hintergrund und versuchten dem Weihnachtsbild mit einem heitern Lächeln einen feierlichen Rahmen zu geben.

Harry hätte mit Sicherheit noch weitere Stunden auf diese vergangene heile Welt gestarrt, wenn sich nicht Snapes Stimme aus Minerva McGonagalls Bilderrahmen ohne Vorwarnung eingemischt hätte.

„Mr. Potter, Sie sind ein Idiot!"

Harry fuhr herum und starrte sprachlos auf den schwarzgekleideten ehemaligen Professor. Minerva blickte ebenso entsetzt auf ihren Besucher und selbst Dumbledore war vor Überraschung der spitze Hut verrutscht.

„Ich habe ha schon immer gewusst, dass Sie die Ignoranz und Uneinsichtigkeit Ihres Vaters geerbt haben…"

„Severus!" schnappte McGonagall, doch Snape hob nur abwehrend seine Hand und fuhr unbeeindruckt fort.

„…aber dass Sie ein solcher Trottel sind, hatte selbst ich nicht erwartet."

Dumbledore betrachtete seinen einstigen Schützling inzwischen neugierig mit einem Glitzern in den Augen. Harry dagegen sprang wütend auf.

„Was fällt Ihnen ein, Snape!"

Der Tränkemeister verschränkte seine Arme und schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf.

„Sie wollen diesen Schülern ein Vorbild sein, Potter? Dann sollten Sie die Vergangenheit endlich hinter sich lassen."

„Das kann ich nicht." Schwach sank Harry in seinen Stuhl zurück.

„Wie alt sind Sie jetzt, Potter?"

„32, wie Sie sehr gut selbst wissen." Harry fühlte sich langsam unter Snapes unnachgiebigem Blick in die Schulzeit zurückversetzt.

„Und wann ist die junge Mrs. Weasley von uns gegangen?"

„Sie ist nicht gegangen! Sie wurde mir genommen!"

„Das tut nichts zur Sache, Potter!" donnerte der Tränkemeister. „Antworten Sie!"

„Vor 12 Jahren…" antwortete Harry leise.

„Und wann ist Mr. Weasley ihr gefolgt?"

Harry schluckte. „Vor 6 Jahren."

„Und meinen Sie, Mister Potter, dass diese beiden sehr lebensfrohen Menschen, wie ich mich zu meinem Leidwesen nur zu gut erinnere, sich geopfert haben, damit Sie die Zeit, die Sie auf dieser Erde verbringen, damit verschwenden, Vergangenem nachzutrauern, statt neues zu schaffen und glücklich zu werden?"

„Glücklich? Wie soll ich glücklich werden, mir wurde alles genommen, das mir…"

Snape ließ Harry nicht weitersprechen, sondern lehnte sich mit Zornesröte im Gesicht so weit nach vorne, dass man meinte, er würde gleich vornüber aus dem Portrait fallen.

„Wagen Sie es nicht, Potter, mir gegenüber von Verlust und Unglück zu sprechen! Wenn jemand weiß, was ein glückloses Leben bedeutet, Potter, dann wohl ich!"

Harry wich vor dem zornbebenden Professor so weit es ging in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Sie haben Hermine, Potter! Eine Freundin mit mehr Loyalität und Intelligenz als Ihnen zusteht! Sie haben in Draco einen mächtigeren Verbündeten, als sie es sich je zu träumen wagten. Sie haben eine Zukunft als Vorreiter für eine bessere Zauberergesellschaft! Das muss doch etwas für ihre Heldenattitüde sein! Und Himmel noch mal, Sie haben in der jungen Miss Moorland eine wundervollere Gefährtin, als ich einem Mann ihres zehnfachen Kalibers gegönnt hätte!"

Harry schnappte perplex nach Luft. Seit Jahren hatte es niemand gewagt, so mit ihm zu reden. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er das Bedürfnis verpürte, Snape zu widersprechen.

„Sie wissen nicht wovon Sie sprechen, Snape. Ich bin viel zu alt für Amanda."

Snape stöhnte auf, als würde es ihm körperliche Schmerzen bereiten, Harry zuzuhören.

„Zum allerletzten Mal, Mr. Potter, damit es auch für ihren langsam arbeitenden Verstand zu begreifen ist! Miss Moorland ist inzwischen 23. Sie macht laut meinen Informationen seit sie 16 ist alles, um Ihnen das Leben zu erleichtern. Das macht nach meiner Berechnung, der sicherlich auch Sie noch folgen können, 7 Jahre, die Miss Moorland Ihnen Ihr Herz zu Füßen legt. Davon ist sie schon sage und schreibe 6 Jahre volljährig."

Harry schwieg.

„Was meinen Sie wohl, wie lange es noch dauern wird, bis Miss Moorland begreift, dass sie den ignoranten Harry Potter, der vor Selbstmitleid zerfließt, nicht wird retten können?"

Harry blickte Snape an und erwiderte immer noch nichts. Severus Snape lächelte grausam und holte genüsslich zum Todesstoß aus.

„Und was meinen Sie was dann geschieht, Direktor Potter?" spöttelte er. „Wird Miss Moorland an ihrer verschmähten Liebe zerbrechen, oder wird sie sich einem jungen Mann zuwenden, der ihrer Intelligenz und Schönheit mehr Achtung entgegen bringt? Und was dann Mr. Harry Potter? Wie lange werden Sie dann brauchen, um zu begreifen, dass Sie schon wieder jemanden verloren haben, den Sie lieben?"

Harrys Schultern bebten.

„Und dieses Mal, Mr. Potter, wird es ganz alleine Ihre Schuld sein." schloss Snape seine Fragen, als sei es eine nüchterne Feststellung.

Harry sprang auf und stürtzte ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Snape zu werfen zu der Gargoyle-Treppe.

„Ich muss hier raus." war alles, was die Portraits noch von ihm hörten.

„Severus, musste das sein." tadelte McGonagall.

„Bravo." applaudierte Albus Dumbledore dagegen fröhlich.

„Albus!" empörte sich Minerva. „Wie kannst Du nur so unsensibel gegenüber dem Jungen sein!"

Doch Albus zwinkerte nur lächelnd und wandte sich Professor Snape zu.

„Severus, mein Lieber, was hat Dich dazu veranlasst, Harry die Leviten zu lesen? Du behauptest doch immer, nichts wäre Dir so egal, wie das private Glück des ‚Goldjungen', wie Du immer zu sagen pflegst. Entdeckst Du am Ende doch noch Deine fürsorgliche Ader?"

Snape zog protestierend seine Augenbraue hoch. „Nichts hat sich an meiner Einstellung geändert, Albus. Mir ging nur Dracos ewiges Gejammer über das unglückliche Liebesleben seiner Schwester auf den Geist! Miss Granger… ich meine, Mrs. Hermine Malfoy, hat ihn zu einem kompletten Weichei gemacht!"

„Natürlich, mein Junge, natürlich." kicherte Dumbledore leise vor sich hin.

„Musstest Du so grob zu ihm sein, Severus?" beklagte sich Minerva McGonagall.

Die zweite Augenbraue gesellte sich zu Snapes erster.

„Du willst mir tatsächlich weismachen, Minerva, dass ein freundschaftliches Gespräch von Mann zu Mann ausgerechnet zwischen Potter und mir Früchte getragen hätte?"

Er schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und auch Dumbledore lächelte milde.

„Ich fürcht, Minerva, Severus hat Recht. Harry hatte sich da in etwas verrant. Er neigte schon immer dazu, zu lange in der Vergangenheit zu verweilen. Nein, nein, ihm musste einmal ordentlich der Kopf gewaschen werden."

Und wie immer hatte Albus Dumbledore Recht. Es dauerte ein paar Tage, bis Harry Snapes Standpauke verdaut hatte, doch danach begann er seine Umgebung wieder mit wacheren Augen wahrzunehmen. Insbesondere eine junge Hexe mit langen, dunklen Locken und strahlend blauen Augen. Doch das ist eine völlig andere Geschichte.

**Ende**

* * *

_Krieg und Betrug ist hiermit definitiv vorbei!_

_Mir ist ein bißchen wehmutig zumute, aber ich freue mich, dass ich dieses Projekt abgeschlossen habe._

_Bseonders freuen würde mich, wenn sich nun auch noch ein paar Schwarzleser zu einem Abschlusskommentar hinreißen lassen würden._

_Hat es Euch gefallen?_

_**Wichtig:**_

_**Ich werde eine editierte Version als E-book mit Cover erstellen, wer es haben möchte, sende mir bitte eine Message mit seiner Email adresse. Es kann allerdings ein wenig dauern, bis ich damit fertig bin**_

_Und nun noch eine Frage:_

_Wollte ihr noch eine Geschichte von mir?_

_Egal wie HP 7 ausgeht, werde ich nebenbei immer mal ein Kapitelchen zu Julie und der Tränkemeister online stellen,_

_genau wie meine Oneshots für Krieg und Wahrheit_

_Aaaaaber! Ich habe da ein ganz spezielles Projekt im Hinterkopf. Es hat mit Draco zu tun, mit Hermine und all den anderen Freunden. Und mit einer amerkanischen Polizistin, ihrer mysteriösen Waffe und ihrem ungeliebten Beschützer. EIn Harry Potter/ Wichtblade Crossover, dass zwei Bad Boys zusammenführt, die sehr viel gemeinsam haben, unter anderem ihre Liebe zu Frauen, die auf der guten Seite kämpfen._

_Klingt das interessant für Euch?_

_**SCHREIBT MIR EIN KLEINES REVIEW!**_**  
**


End file.
